Cali Bad
by Love.Me1
Summary: "You have a name?" "Nope" "Everyone has a name" "I'm not everyone" Sonny Monroe was forced to move to Northern Cali with her mother. Her new school pisses her off and she doesn't want to be there. Mr.Chad doesn't care much besides getting what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**New Story! Ah! This story is major OOC so don't hate me because you'll like it. Remember that Chad is a teenage boy so this is coming from a teenage boys mind. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm a junior at Mountain Arts Prep High School. I have an amazing girlfriend named Penelope. I am the school's baseball team. Period. And I'm one sexy looking seventeen year old. If I may say so myself. My dad is a film director and my mom is the President of his studios. Sound like a match made, right? It is. And it's sickening. I picked Penelope up this morning in my silver Mercedes. She loved when I had the top down, so it was down. She's been my girlfriend for… two years. She's cute, smart, and gives it up most of the time I want. Or when she wants. Which is all of the time_

"Hey handsome..." _She gave me a chaste kiss_

"Hello..." _I smiled and pulled off from her house. We made our way to school on the freeway._

"Are you going to take me home after practice?"

"Don't I always" _I shrugged, nodding at the same time_

"My parents aren't going to be home"

"So that means…" _YES!_

"Mhm…" _She giggled_

"Great..." _I smiled and kissed the back of her hand. I made a left, we were blocks away from the school_ "Your parents are never home"

"And I love having the house to myself. I do whatever I want. With whoever I want"

"Excuse me?" _I laughed._

"I'm talking about you of course"_ A guy on an all black motorcycle pulled up in front of me. Not wanting to hit him, I slammed on the breaks, stopping short_

"Shit..." _I hissed in frustration. Nobody in California knows how to drive. They sped off in front of me at top speed. I made a right into the schools parking lot and parked in my usual spot. All my friends were leaning on their cars conversing about god knows what. Penelope and I got out, we were immediately greeted. I put my arm around her and leaned on the hood. I was talking to Grady my best friend since forever while my girlfriend was talking to Tawni._

"If we make it to series I will personally walk around with no shirt" _I joked with Grady_

"You do that anyway" _He_ _punched my arm. A roaring engine pulled up next to my car. I looked over and saw the guy from this morning_

"Isn't that the one who cut you off earlier" _Penelope whispered. I nodded. The guy turned off their bike and shoved the keys into their pocket. This person has to be new. I watched as he put the kick stand down and unclipped the helmet that covered his face. They pulled off the helmet and whoa. He's a she. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back. She shook it out and turned to me, helmet under her arm. Her skin was the perfect shade of creamy ivory. Her eyes dark brown._ _She looked at me, smirking. She's fucking hot. I would do anything to get with her. _

"You almost hit me earlier. Watch where you're driving" _She spat and walked off. AND SHE HAS ATTITUDE! Oh my god_

"Who is that?" _Grady asked_

"I have no idea" _I gawked at the beautiful girl as she walked into the school. Penelope hit my cheek_

"I'm standing right here" _She exclaimed. I kissed her lovingly before taking her hand. Walking toward the school. That girl was hot_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I'm one sexy seventeen year old with an amazing body. I love when people get surprised to see me, a girl, get off my bike. My dad taught me to ride when I was fifteen. But then he died. He slipped into a coma after hitting his head on the side of the pool. After four months of waiting for him to wake up, my mother told them to pull the plug. He has seven motorcycles each a different color. That's what he left me in his will. He gave the money to my mother. So here I am in Northern California. Walking into a school I don't want to be at. My mother got a promotional job out her. It's fucking great._

"Hello Ms. Monroe. Welcome to M.A.P. I'm your principal Mr. Sanders" _M.A.P is a very shitty acronym _

"Hi" _I exhaled in boredom_

"Here at Mountain Arts we maintain a average of a 'C' but that should be no problem since your transcript says you are a straight a student"

"Can I just have my schedule?" _I swung my foot over the other. My black Dr. Martens made a small thud_ "If you want an 'A' student I need my schedule"

"Yeah" _He pulled out a folder with my name on it and gave me a list of all my classes. According for to it. I'm late for trigonometry. I gave a small smile and stood up_ "Would you like someone to help you to your classes?"

"Not at all" _I closed his door. Math was in room 427 and this campus is huge. I stared at the directory area in the middle and made a left_ "421... 425... 427" _I thought about knocking but went in. The teacher looked happy to see me. The class didn't and I didn't give a fuck. I looked around and saw blonde everywhere. A certain blonde that almost hit me this morning's girlfriend. There are three brunettes including me. I walked up to the teacher, helmet still under my arm._ "Do not call me Allison. My name is Sonny"

"Class this is Sonny. She moved here from Florida. Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"No" _I chuckled in disgust. I slowly made my way to the back of the class to an empty seat. Everyone watched as I placed my helmet down on the table and leaned against it._

"Okay..." _She gestured for the people in my row to pass a worksheet back. "Now who can do this problem on the bored" No one raised their hand "Come on we did this all last week" Transferring in the middle of a semester is fun. I raised my hand_ "Ah... You know it"

"I have to use the bathroom" _She sighed and shook her head_

"Go ahead" _She waved me off. I don't even know her name. As I made my way to the front of the class, with my helmet, I stared at the math problem. Doing it in my head._

"The answers 3. Once you take the x and replace it with four the f, x cancels out. There for making that answer 5. Five minus two equals three. Oh... Magic" _I said sarcastically before I opened the door. I made my way around the huge campus, exploring. This school is way more elaborate and high class compared to my old school. The cafeteria is outside. Nice. But I won't be staying here for lunch._

"Shouldn't you be in class?" _I turned around and saw the blonde that was very close to hitting me this morning. He was holding a baseball equipment bag. His blue eyes pierced through mine. He was tall and fit and prominent. He was gorgeous_

"Shouldn't you?"

"You're new here?" _He stepped closer to me_

"No shit"

"No need for the language"

"No need for your presence" _I crossed my arms_

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Florida"

"Hm... Nice" _Why is he still talking to me with all his gorgeousness. _

"You have a name?"

"Nope" _I turned and walked away from him. I promised myself no boys in this new school_

"Everyone has a name" _He sped up next to me_

"I'm not everyone"

"I think you do"

"I don't care what you think"

"Don't you want to know the name of the person you cut off this morning?"

"Not really" _I spotted the girls restroom. I pushed open the door and stared in the mirror. I looked like my mother and I had my fathers skin tone. Great. I heard the bell ring. I opened the door and the campus was flooded with kids sitting at the tables. Some leaning on their cars eating. I guess it's lunch. I'm going to get something. I briskly walked over to my bike and swung my leg over it. I walked it back, taking the keys out my pocket._

"You do know you can't leave for lunch?" _I saw the girl Chad was with this morning. He was sitting on the trunk with his boys. I put my riding gloves on and shoved the key in the ignition. Looking at her, I put my hair in the helmet and snapped it shut. I lifted the visor. Revving the engine_

"You do know I don't care?" _I_ _sped off out the parking lot. God... I hate it here._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I wanted to know her name. And her number. I wanted to get to know her. I watched her speed off out the lot. Damn she was hot_

"She's so weird" _I heard Tawni say to Penelope_ "I heard she transferred because she got out of Juvie" _Juvie?_

"Is that true?" _I asked_

"That's what I heard. She's in my trig class. A hard ass problem was on the board and she did the whole problem in her head. Then she walked out"

"What's her name?"

"Sonny Monroe" _That's a pretty name. I chugged down my soda. I want her_

"Dude... She rides a cycle" _Grady exclaimed_

"Obviously"

"I don't think you understand how hot that is"

"Not so loud. My girlfriends right there"

"Sorry... But Chad"

"Grady"

"I want to bang her"

"Nice" I _laughed shaking my head_

"You telling me you don't want to?"

"I never said that" _I laughed_ "I never said that at all"

"But you don't have to worry about that since you have Penelope"

"Yeah" _I sighed. I had Penelope. Shit_

"Does she still think you guys lost your virginity to each other?" _I put my hand over his mouth. He chuckled and laughed_

"Shush, man. She's right there"

"Sorry. Again"

"But she still does. She believes everything I tell her"

"I don't know how you do it" _He dumped a bag of chips into his mouth. Penelope went to go get me another soda. I needed one and she was happy to get it. Can't complain about that_

"Practice"

"Womanizer"

"Not at all. I rather opportunist"

"Opportunist my ass" _He laughed _"I'm going to get, Sonny" _No dude_

"No you're not" _I want her _"I call dibs"

"Did you really say dibs?"

"My fifth grade lingo still has use in this situation" _He shook his head, snickering _"Can't knock the dibs"

"Guess I can't. You suck" _He threw his bag of chips at me, laughing. I threw them back. They scattered on the ground _"You wasted my lunch"

"No… you threw your lunch at me. I simply tossed it back"

"You're a bitch man"

"I love the complements" _I flipped him off. He rolled his eyes. _

"Here, babe" _My girl came back with a Sprite. I twisted open the cap and quickly drank half of it giving the other half to Grady._

"You love everything…"

"No I don't. I hate shellfish" _He narrowed his eyes, pushing me off my car_

"That's not what I meant" _I heard the roaring engine rip through the parking lot. I then saw Sonny on it. She pulled back into her spot next to mine, McDonalds in her hand. All of us around my car were quiet, waiting to see what happens. She turned her head slowly too us; you couldn't see her eyes because of the black visor that was on her helmet._

"Staring is the highest form of flattery" _She took her helmet off and placed it under her arm, bag in her other hand_

"Nobody was staring" _Tawni laughed_

"You damn near broke your neck trying to look at me, blondie"

"Where did you learn to ride?" _Grady asked, stepping closer. I definitely called dibs, didn't I? She just stared at him, then shook her head_

"Are you going to answer his question?" _Tawni asked, again she shook her head _"Or mine" _No again. Penelope had that envious look on her face. I held back a laugh and put my arm around her_

"Wow… you're a bitch" _Penelope said, Sonny scoffed and smiled. Her smile was amazingly beautiful. My eyes followed her up and down. They stopped at her wrists. She has one tattoo saying 'stay' on the other wrist it says 'strong'. Nice_

"Ah… the insults… I love them. Keep them coming. Usually when a person insults you, which mean they're jealous. Are you jealous?" _She didn't answer she just glared_

"Why are you here?" _Tawni asked rudely_

"The same reason you're here" _Sonny sadistically smiled and walked off _"Oh wait… no" _She turned around, starting back to us _"I'm here because I _have_ to come to school. You're here to blow most of the male population on the teams. So… actually, I'm not here for the same reason you are" _She swiftly turned on her heels, walking away. I damn near snorted as I laughed. Tawni shot me a look. I instantly shut my mouth_

"Such a bitch" _Penelope muttered and grabbed her bag from the back seat _"And you laughed" _She sneered at me. I looked at her confused_

"It was funny…" _I can't laugh?_

"Ugh…" _She pushed my arm off her and quickly walked off with Tawni. Here we go. I call her name about three-four times, she stops and meets me halfway, I say sorry, we kiss and make up. Same shit every week_

"Penelope!" _I called following her. She didn't turn around. That was one _"Penelope!" _Her walking slowed. That's two _"Penelope" _She stopped. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. _"I'm sorry…" _Wait for it…_

"…It's okay" _She turned and kissed me slowly. And that's how the cookie crumbles_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I watched as the gorgeous blonde made up with his girlfriend, while munching on my French fries. I had my iPod in my lap, listening to 30 seconds to mars. They stood there as they kissed. As revolting as that was, I used to have something like that. Then I moved. I put my feet up on the empty table I was sitting at. I grabbed my cup and sipped the cold Pepsi. I hate this fucking school. There's no one like me here. But then again… I'm not even making an attempt. I watched Penelope walk off. I know that smile he had on his lovely face. It was a 'this bitch is gullible' smile. He turned and eyed me down. I continued eating the salty fries as he made his way over to me. He sat down. Why? Leave!_

"Enjoying your lunch?" _He pulled one of the head phones out of my ear. I hate when people do that._

"It's delicious"

"It's McDonalds"

"Sure is"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on a dangerous bike?"

"What's a boy like you doing sitting here?"

"Talking"

"Obviously. You're girlfriends got you on a tight leash"

"It's the other way around. You didn't answer my question"

"Figure it out"

"Answer the question" _Was he demanding me?_

"I don't have to answer shit" _I rolled my eyes, he smirked_

"May I see your schedule?"

"No you may not" _He sighed and grabbed my bag from besides me _"Hey!" _I tried to take it back. He opened it up and pulled out the medium sized card my classes were organized on_

"A.P. Chemistry, second period, with me" _Shit. I have classes with him _"A.P. English, seventh period, with me. Oh… P.E…. now… with me. I'm Chad by the way. You are?"

"Leaving. I'll have those classes changed by tomorrow" _I snatched my bag and schedule from him, standing up_

"Aw… you hurt my feelings, Sonny" _Damnit… he knows my name now_

"I don't give a fu-"

"Language" _He mocked a gasp_

"Fuck" _I smiled. He grinned shaking his head. Gah! Stop it. I turned away from him. I found the gigantic gymnasium. The coach gave me a uniform. Red, white and black? Don't most schools have these colors? The shorts were skimp, the shirt was huge and I don't have sneakers. Guess the boots will do. I followed most of the girls in the locker room. They were so prissy and giggly. I almost threw up. They watched me as I got changed. So I quickly rushed out of there, shirt halfway on. The shorts came four inches above my knee. Wonderful. Fucking wonderful_

* * *

><p><em>I pulled up in my garage later that evening. My father's bikes lined up in a row. I smiled at the dark blue one. It was my favorite. It was the one my father used to ride all the time. I covered them up for the night so they won't get dusty. I walked into the massive house my mother bought us. My room is the size of six master bathrooms. She was sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of wine and some papers. <em>

"Hey honey… how was your first day?"

"Shitty"

"Language" _She corrected me_

"Shitty…" _I grinned_

"Watch your _shitty _language" _I laughed at her comeback _"Anyways… did you meet new people?"

"I hate it here"

"Did you try to meet new people?"

"No. I sat by myself. And I enjoyed it"

"Any cute boys at you're school?" _She suddenly asked. I scoffed_

"No" _Yes_

"How are your classes?"

"Long and boring" _I chuckled lowly. That sounded dirty. Wow I'm immature_

"Sounds fun…" _She brought the red liquid to her lips._

"Bye" _I ran up the stairs to my room. I threw myself on the bed and shoved my head into my pillow _"DAMNIT!" _I screamed. I fucking hate this place with a passion. I cried into the pillow a little but sucked it up. I kicked off my boots, bracelets and socks. The only good thing about this place… is that my fathers bikes came with us. I had to beg my mother to let me take them. If she didn't… all hell would've broke loose_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah… that's the first chapter of the new story. I hope you liked. All mistakes on me. Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to balance out two stories so please don't get mad if one doesn't get update while the other does. I can only do so much at one time. Anywho… review por favor. Chapter two coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So… I checked my emails today and I had so many reviews. Thank you so much. But here's to the second chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny!" _I heard a voice yell early this morning. I squinted at the red letters of my alarm clock, groaning_

"You have school! Get up!" _My mother yelled_ "Now Sonny"

"Alright!" _I gave an aggravated scream back. I threw the covers off me and sat up_

"I'm leaving for work! Get to school on time please!"

"Maybe!" _I heard the front door close. I pulled the covers back up and closed my eyes for a little while. Apparently I overslept. What felt like an hour was truly four hours. I got out of bed and straight into the shower. I quickly got dressed and went into the garage. I took my schedule out the bag. I missed P.E., Trig, and English. Lovely. I choose the white motorcycle today. I raced off to school; taking the quickest way possible. I zoomed into the parking lot, then into the school. Finding my chemistry class on the north side of the campus, I ran through the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Fuck he's in this class_

"Wow Ms. Monroe" _The teacher chuckled_ "Why were you late?"

"Why were you early?" _I retorted. He shook his head_

"You're lucky you are new"

"You are lucky I even came"

"Let's find you a lab partner...Hm..." _He hummed; scanning the room _"You can be with Mr. Cooper" _My shoulders slumped as I sat down next to the sex on legs_ "Chad is going to explain what we are doing"

"Hello again" _I kept my eyes forward. Smug bastard_ "You seem happy to be my lab partner"

"I'm fucking ecstatic" _I grabbed the direction sheet out of his hand, reading it_

"That was very rude" _He snatched the sheet back_

"It was rude yesterday. When you pulled my headphones out and went in my bag" _I pulled the paper out of his hand_

"What happened to switching out of classes?" _He scoffed_

"I... came late. I'm going to do it tomorrow"

"You sure you don't want to be in my class, Sonny? I'm fun" _He proposed. I picked up some iodine and dripped it sodium chloride. It bubbled then dissolved_

"You're revolting"

"That's not nice"

"Life isn't nice"

"Life's a bitch" _He grabbed my wrists_ "Stay Strong" _He recited. I pulled them out of his grip. He flashed me a smile_ "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it says"

"So it's a reminder"

"Clearly" _I hissed_

"No need for the attitude" _He laughed. Taking down notes on what happened in the experiment. I sighed heavily. The blonde one from yesterday stared at me from behind. I turned slowly_

"May I help you?" _She snarled_

"Help me what? Give a blowjob? No I'm good thanks for your concern"

"Wow" _He laughed_ "So why did you transfer?"

"I got out of Juvie... Three weeks ago" _I lied_

"So that rumors true?" _He asked. There was a rumor? Wow that's cool I guess_

"Wow. People believe every fucking thing they hear these days" _I chuckled_

"So if that's not true. Why are you really here?" _I started on the next part of the experiment. I turned on the Bunsen burner, the fire sparked up_

"My mother... Got a promotion"

"What does she do?"

"What does your mother do?" _She's the CEO of a major stock exchange. The woman has no time_

"Why do answer a question with a question?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"You don't answer mine"

"Because I don't have to answer shit"

"You said that yesterday"

"And I said it again today" _I smiled slightly. As much as I don't like him. He's very persistant_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_She's feisty. I like feisty. I like her hair. Fuck I like her lips. She was wearing a loose black tank top with tight grey jeans and black boots. I watched as she swung her long slender legs over her white bike. White? I thought it was black yesterday? That's weird. I like the white one better against her smooth skin_

"It's new so it should last long" _Grady was talking to me. I completely zoned out as I thought about the brunette that resists me_ "Chad?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"My new bat. I got it two days ago"

"Why'd you get a new bat?"

"You borrowed it and made a dent during the game"

"Oh right, sorry" _I mumbled_

"You weren't even listening"

"I was. I zoned out on the last part"

"I'm failing two classes" _He sighed_ "I'm going to get kicked out"

"No... You'll get a warning. If you fail again then you'll be out"

"This is my second time"

"Damn Grady. What were you doing?"

"Tawni. That's what I was doing" _I spit out my soda_

"You and Tawni?"

"And now I'm failing"

"The whole semester?" _I choked_

"Yeah"

"Grady. You should never let sex get in the way" _He stared at me, I started laughing_

"You should be one to talk. You and Pen are like rabbits, and you still pass"

"Dude, why are you talking about my sex life?"

"Because you've been telling me everything you have done since freshman year"

"That's true. I'll tell you what, I'll talk to the coach and have him talk to Sanders. But you owe me"

"Are you serious?" _He smiled_

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"This is why you're my best friend" _He patted my back hard_ "That and... Your girlfriends hot" _He grinned. I pushed him away from me, throwing my empty bottle at him in the process. He laughed._

"Hey..." _Penelope and Tawni came up to me and kissed my cheek. I placed one on the top of her head._ "Whats the laughing about?"

"Grady and Tawni fucked" _Tawni's jaw dropped, burning a hole at Grady_

"What!" _Penelope yelled_

"Multiple times" _I continued_ "This semester"

"Grady, you ass" _Tawni spat. He's just like me. He's going to say sorry. They kiss and make up. As much as I like these two girls, they are weak when it comes to apologies and backbone_

"Sorry" _He smiled slightly. He took her waist and kissed her slowly. Wow... Is that what I look like when I say sorry to Pen? It's that easy. Tawni and Grady kissing is weird._ "Can you get me a soda?" _He asked. She nodded and took Pen's hand, walking off_

"Me too!" _I yelled_ "You and Tawni..." _I chuckled. Sonny came driving up next to us, her lunch in her hand. She idled on her bike for a while. It was the only empty spot. _

"She rides bikes, so damn sexy" _I said lowly_

"I wonder what else she rides" _Grady leaned on the car next to me, putting out a subliminal message_

"Aren't you with Tawni?"

"You're with, Penelope"

"So... I'm faithful"

"You're full of bullshit" _He shook his head. She took her helmet off; her brown locks flowing down the middle of her back_

"Hi, Sonny" _I said calmly, she grinned_

"Fuck off, Cooper" _Her grin faded quickly. Grady snickered, patting my back again_

"Ouch... How does it feel to have a girl that doesn't want you?"

"Shut up" _I pushed him away from me_ "I'm going to go see what that was about"

"And get your ass whooped my Penelope"

"No. I'm just talking"

"Now. A week later you'll be fucking"

"Nope. But you and Tawni will" _I felt his empty soda bottle hit my back. I made my way to her table, sitting down a few feet away from her. I can hear the music from her iPod pounding from the headphones. I pulled one of them out, she's scowling_ "McDonalds again. Very healthy"

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off? Do I need to repeat myself?" _She snarled, her attitude is very attracting and arousing_

"I heard you the first time. That was a very angry statement" _She rolled her eyes and shrugged me off _"So... Why aren't you attempting to get to know people?"

"We did this yesterday. During lunch"

"It's a different question this time" _She bit into her sandwich_

"I'm not answering it"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know my mentality"

"You answered that question" _She put her feet up on the table_ "Now answer the other one"

"I'm really tired of your demanding"

"How can you be tired of someone you knew for two days?"

"I don't consider myself as knowing you. I considerate you being an asshole that won't let me be"

"You have a really tough demeanor, did you know that?"

"So I've been told" _She cocked her head. She pushed her hair out of her face, her dark eyes penetrating mine_

"I bet on the inside you're soft as a marshmallow"

"Not at all"

"I think you are"

"When are you going to learn that I don't care what the hell you think?"

"When you answer my questions" _I took her iPod away from her completely, she exhaled_

"Does bothering me fascinate you?"

"Yes..."

"Stop. That's a warning"

"Or what? You can't threaten me more than I can threaten you" _As she leaned forward, she smirked deviously, intertwining her fingers with mine. Her skin was so soft. I wanted to feel more of it_

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone, Cooper" _She pronounced, yanking her iPod out of my hand with her free one_

"You're feisty" _I chuckled_

"You're presumptuous. A over compensating, pompous, asshole" _She simply stated. Damnit she's testing my self control_ "Considering you only talk to me when your girlfriend leaves to go get you your precious beverage, I assume you're afraid of her" _She grabbed her, iPod, and her bag as she stood. I lightly gripped her hand, wanting her to stay. Her eyes burned through mine. I released her. She_ _walked away. She's always walking away from me! I was so frustrated that I didn't notice Penelope sit down. Sonny forgot her helmet_

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it" _I kissed her shoulder. _"Okay?"

"I don't like her" _My girlfriend shook her head _"She's a bitch"

"How do you know?" _I don't assume that she's a bitch. She's fiery. _

"Her attitude sucks"

"I hate to break it to you… but… so does yours" _She giggled_

"I'm the nicest person you could ever meet"

"You're also the most horrible liar"

"No…"

"Yes…" _I imitated her voice. She stuck her tongue at me, I kissed her. She grabbed Sonny's helmet and inspected it_

"This is hideous" _No… it's fucking sexy. But you don't know sexy. You know cute _"It looks too big for her head"

"It's not hideous" _I argued _"It's just not your style"

"Definitely not" _She snorted. Sonny came stomping back over, eyeing her protective head gear. _

"Don't ever touch my stuff" _She spat, ripping the gear out her hand _"Ever"

"Sorry…"

"Touch it again and you will be…"

"Penelope. That's her name" _I informed her_

"I don't care what her name is" _She hissed as she walked away. Damn… she's a hot, angry one. I wonder what she'd be like in bed_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Lunch was good. The Cooper part… not so much. I'm not going to lie. I'm oddly attracted to him. Especially when she touched my stuff. I really need a locker to put my stuff in. I pulled out my schedule; right now I have Logical Communication . What the hell is Logical Communication? I have never heard of that in my life. It must be a special class in this crappy school. I walked into 217 high and proud. The teacher smiled at me, he acknowledged my boots and told me to take a seat anywhere. So naturally, the back. I looked around the class. One, Two, Three... Damn... They're all in here. Is this like a special elective class. He eyed me down when I went to go take my seat._

"So the topic today is right or wrong" _The teacher stated. What the hell kind of topic is that?_ "I'm going to give you a topic. Then if you think it's right. You go to the left if you disagree got the right. Got it?" _Everyone nodded_ "Stand" _He ordered_ "A women's house gets broken into. She shoots the burglar and goes to jail for murder" _Everyone moved to the left as I moved to the right. This class is stupid._ "Wow" _He gasped_ "Um... Why do you guys on the left feel that way?"

"Because she killed him" _The fake blonde said_

"She shot him dead. That's wrong"

"Um... Ms. Monroe. Why do you disagree?"

"The woman had the right to bear arms"

"But she killed a man" _The slightly pudgy one said_

"For her protection. There's a 60% chance he was going to kill her"

"What if he wasn't?" _Cooper asked me_ "What if he was just going to rob her?"

"There's no way in hell that can happen. No burglar is going to leave the victim unharmed so they can just call the police"

"But she killed the man. She took a life" _He stepped forward with his good looking blue eyed self_

"For her safety" _I exclaimed. I would hurt a man if he broke into my house. I stepped closer to the challenge ahead of me, folding my arms_ "She has the right to defend herself" _He shook his head_ "If Penelope was getting robbed wouldn't you want her to defend herself?"

"I wouldn't kill the man" _She cleared_

"So you would let him kill you?" _I asked. This bitch is dumb_

"I'm not sure you can handle this question" _The teacher laughed, stepping into the middle_ "Truthfully there really isn't a right answer. This brings us to the point of this class... Debating and finding background knowledge to win the debate"

"Mr. Ross" _That's his name! Tawni started_ "We've been debating all year" _I caught Chad's eye and scoffed_

"How do I transfer out of this class?" _I blurted out, annoyed_

"You can't. This class is mandatory"

"No I mean can I get a different time for this class"

"You're whole schedule would have to change. And you still can't it's the middle of the semester" _I groaned silently. I hate this school. Chad smirked out of the corner of my eye. Damnit! Damn him! _"Sit down while I get some things together" _Mr. Ross instructed. He waved me over his way_

"What?" _I huffed_

"You are very opinionated, Allison"

"It's Sonny. Not Allison" _I corrected him_

"You're very opinionated, Sonny"

"So what?"

"You're going to go far in this class"

"Of course I am. I'm not going to fail. Even though I feel this class is pointless and helps nothing in life"

"But it does. It gives you skills to negotiate"

"I have my own negotiating skills"

"Intimidation is not a skill. It's a way. You have that way down packed"

"You're assuming intimidation is my skill, Ross" _I leaned against his desk, staring out the window. He laughed stapling papers together for the class_

"It's obvious that it is your skill"

"Where is this going?" _I sighed_

"Don't transfer out of this class"

"Reason" _I demanded. I like demanding. Just not when its apointed to me_

"You and Mr. Coopers arguing would make for a good project"

"No" _I straightened_

"It would make for a good video for my teaching institute" _He handed me the stack full of papers _"Hand these out, please" _I started giving out the papers table to table. I hate handing out items. It feels weird_

"I'm not going to be you're test study case"

"Come on, Sonny. It will also boost your grade" _I shook my head, dropping papers onto each desk_

"Nah… I'm good" _The fake blonde held her hand out for the papers. I tossed them onto the table that Cooper and his little friends were sitting at. She scoffed, cocking her head_

"Bitch" _She exhaled_

"Slut" _I responded, dropping the last paper at my table. I rolled my eyes, putting my feet up on the chair beside me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I glanced over at Mr. Ross talking to Chad at his desk. Occasionally, Ross would look over Chad's shoulder. At the end Chad turned, heading for my table. He pushed my feet off the chair next to me, and then sat down. Did he really just push my legs off my chair? _"Leave, Cooper" _I shifted in my seat, facing forward. He grinned, my face warmed_

"Mr. Ross wants to document this class. The focus point… you and I"

"No" _I pushed my stuff across the table, changing my seat _"Leave"

"Sonny"

"Cooper"

"You're really stubborn"

"Damn straight. Remove yourself from my table" _Actually you can stay. I'll make up an excuse to leave. I looked at the clock. Yup. I can leave in 2 minutes_

"You're name isn't on this table"

"Neither is yours. I claim it. Now, leave"

"No" _His beautiful eyes looked into mine_

"Stay then" _I insisted. I started to gather my bag, pushing the handout I got inside of it. I curled my fingers through the helmet_

"Fine" _He stated_

"Fine" _I shrugged, playing a small but not caring frown_

"Good!" _He sighed. I got up, heading toward the door_

"Good!" _I smirked before exiting the classroom. That arrogant ass is pressing on my nerves. The bell rang seconds after that_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_After school and baseball practice I drove Penelope home. I dropped her off quickly, I wanted to go home. Bad. I walked through the front door of my house, exhausted from my day. I went straight up to my room and shut my door. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Sonny turns me on. Big time. And I've only known her for two days. Her dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I love the way she resists. I'm determined to break her down. I'm going to get to know her if it's the last thing I do. I'm getting what I want. She's going to know me in return. Every detail of her is important. First things first, her bike. Why does she have two bikes? Why does she have tattoos? Why is she so sexy? Why doesn't she like me? All girls like me. I got up off my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I searched through my refrigerator and found pizza. I put it on a plate and into the microwave._

"You stink" _My mother ruffled my hair. Wow she's home early_

"Damn. No hi…" _I laughed _"I had practice, mom"

"I can smell" _She waved her hand in front of her nose. I chuckled _"You need a shower"

"I know" _I shrugged_

"How was school?" _She asked. The microwave beeped twice. I opened it, taking the pizza out. I raised my eyebrows. _"That good huh? How's Penelope?"

"Alright, I guess" _I said, picking at the food. I don't want to talk about her. I'm figuring out the she is very plain and the main reason I stay with her is for the sex _"Where's dad?"

"I honestly have no idea" _She shook her head. How do you not know where your father is _"I think he's at the movie set. Making preparations"

"Oh…" _I sighed. She nodded _"I'm vacationing in my room now" _I started to the stairs, slowly making my way up. I bit the pizza, burning my tongue but kept eating because I was so damn hungry _

"Send me a postcard. Maybe I'll visit"

"Eh… Maybe. We'll see how I feel"

"What do you want for dinner?" _She yelled_

"Pizza!" _I closed my door, sitting at my desk on the computer. I wonder what Sonny's doing. That sexy temptress is driving me crazy. I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket. Assuming it was Penelope I stood corrected. It was Chloe. I had lost my virginity to her, keeping it a secret from Penelope. I made her swear not to tell anyone_

'**Are you still with Penelope?' – Chlo**

'**In theory. Why?' – CDC**

'**I need you. Bad' – Chlo **_I'll be happy to oblige. Another text came in before I can reply _**'And not in that way you idiot'- Chlo**

'**Ouch. Alright. I'll be there in fifteen' – CDC **_I'm not going to lie. Chloe is pretty. We're going to start off talking… then yeah… you get the point. I ran down to the front door, grabbing my keys in the process_

"Mom… I'm going out. I'll be back by… eleven" _Shutting the door before she could respond, I got in my car and drove off. I never cheated on Penelope. I… had affairs… once… twice… three times. But it doesn't count if it's with the same person. I wonder how many people Sonny slept with. I really does not matter. I'm going to be the last one she sleeps with… or kisses. Fuck or gives that enticing attitude too_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please review and tell me. More to come soon… Review please and thank you. Chapter 3 coming soon**

**P.S. I have major writers block for my story Mine: I'm Yours. I written the first half but the second half I'm stumped. I was planning to update it at the same time as this one but I got stuck. So an update for that story will be very early Sunday Morning. Maybe. Depending on the inspiration I get from my sleep. But I am going to update**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Aw... thanks for the reviews guys... so here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Chloe yesterday evening was amazing. Although we started out talking it always led to something more. I know I'm pretty fucked up for cheating on Penelope but I needed a change at least once. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I picked her up this morning, hiding the bite mark on the left side of my neck. She'd see it later and bitch about it. I'd lie and tell her that's from yesterday when I dropped her home. No big deal. Penelope is in love with me and I definitely don't feel the same way. She got in and crossed her arms, staring forward_

"Good Morning..." _I said cautiously_

"I called you... Four times last night" _She said. Wow. She's upset over that?_

"Is that why you're mad?" _I flashed her one of my grins, I watched her melt_

"No..." _Her arms relaxed, running her hands through my hair _"I'm not mad"_ I leaned over and kissed her. It takes practice to get girls to melt and swoon at your every whim. I pulled off from in front of her house, smirking the whole time. I could kill someone and she believed I was innocent if I said it. We proceeded a few blocks away from the school. As we waited at the intersections stop light, I wanted to see Sonny pull up next to me. I don't know why. I just did. We pulled up to the school twenty minutes earlier. Like a routine, Tawni and Grady came up to us and started talking_

"Penelope's going to see that later today" _He pointed to my neck. I pushed his hand away_

"Only if you make her notice it" _I laughed _"And how do you know it isn't from her"

"Because... It isn't"

"Who said?"

"Chad... I'm your best friend. I know these things. Who was she?"

"Chloe..." _I sighed, reminiscing her body on top of mine_

"The one you lost your virginity too?"

"Guys don't have virginities. We lost it to our hand... At the age of eleven" _He chuckled_

"That's nasty and not true. Why'd you cheat on her?"

"I didn't cheat. I switched things up"

"You switched things up?" _He repeated_

"Yeah... You never switched it up?" _I asked, picking at my binder_

"No"

"Liar"

"So what if I have?"_ He shrugged_

"Then you can't judge me. Because you're just like me. Maybe... Even worse"

"I'm not worse than you" _A dark blue bike came through the parking lot and pulled up a spot away from me. Damnit I wish she was closer. She cut it off getting ready to walk away when a white Range Rover pulled up behind her, blocking her in. She turned, taking off her helmet_

"Why would you block me in?" _She asked the women getting out the car_

"It's only your third day here. Why am I getting calls from the principle saying you are leaving the campus for lunch?" _The women threw her hands up in frustration_

"The lunch here is shit" _She walked away_

"You're language is really getting on my nerves" _She shook her head_

"You're forcing me to come here. The fact that you followed me to school was pathetic. Sanders said you didn't have to come"

"But I did. You can't ask me to leave"

"Leave. I'm telling you not asking"

"I do not like your attitude, Allison" _Allison?_

"Do not call me that, Connie. My name is Sonny"

"No your name is, Allison. Sonny was the nickname your idiot father gave you" _They were really loud. I never would have thought to see a mother and daughter fight in a parking lot_ "Along with that. He gave you his stupid bikes. Don't make me take that away from you"

"I dare you. Take that away. I swear you're mad because he liked me better. I was given the attention and you weren't. Now you have a rod up your ass because of it. I hate you" _She sneered. Damn... I really feel bad for Sonny_

"You know what. Put the bike in the car"

"No!"

"Put it in the car!"

"No!" _Her mom pushed the cycle down. It hit the ground with a loud, heavy crash._ "You bitch! That was dad's favorite bike! Why would you do that?" _She fumed, lifting her foot and kicking the headlight in on the Range Rover with her black boots. It cracked, shards of glass dropped everywhere. Her mother's hand came up, slapping her daughter's cheek. Sonny's face turned in shock, her hair following. She had slapped her; in the schools parking lot. I grimaced; I couldn't imagine someone hitting her_

"We will talk about this when you get home" _Her mother said calmly, getting in her car. She drove off. Sonny picked up her bike easily, putting the kickstand down and sitting on the curb._

"Damn" _Grady said_ "That was rough" _He sighed_ "I feel bad" _Now I see why she has a wall up. I nodded. Sonny reached over for her keys that were on the floor next to her. She pushed her hair out her face. Her eyes caught mine_

"What the fuck are you looking at?" _She stood grabbing her helmet and walking away._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I can't believe she did that. In the parking lot. That was the first time she ever laid hands on me. She pushed down my father's bike. That's what set me off. The bitch told the doctors to pull the plug. She killed him. Connie killed my father. I stood in the office waiting for the coordinator. I needed to get my locker, fuck the schedule. The gray haired lady told me to come forward. Her nametag said Pamela._

"What's up?" _She asked. Are adults supposed to be so formal with students?_

"I transferred here… two days ago. I need a locker"

"Oh… that's it?" _I nodded. She turned to the computer, I watched as she scrolled down a colored page. She stopped and double clicked a number. We have two open. One is… 737. How far is that? _"It's near the gym in the back. Then we have 346. That is on the west side… next to the student event building" _I nodded slowly thinking _

"Can you tell me who the neighbors are?"

"Um… I can't. That's actually against the school rules"

"Okay. I'll take 346 then" _Since it was closer. _

"Name?"

"Sonny Monroe" _She nodded and typed my name into the blank space. She made me sign a form stating I have received a locker_

"It's school policy that you have to buy one of our locks. It's a safety reason and five dollars" _I understood. I handed her over five dollars as she handed me my lock. _"The combination is on a small paper inside the box"

"Okay thanks" _I said leaving the office. I quickly found my locker and went into the gym. Why I have P.E. first thing in the morning bugs me. Why I got slapped this morning in front of Chad is going to annoy me. He's going to bother me about it. I went into the locker room to get changed. Only certain people saw what happened, thank god. But then again… I don't give a fuck. I slid on my converses and walked out. The gym smelled like rubber. It smelled disgusting. _

"Okay ladies… outside" _The coach yelled. Outside? It's hot outside! I put my sunglasses on and walked out onto the field. On the right was a huge baseball diamond. The back left had a pool. On the other side of the fence was a track… Is this school sports obsessed? Damn… _

"Are you okay?" _I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw him and all his cuteness behind me. He moved next to me _

"I'm fine"

"I saw… what happened, earlier"

"Do you feel special?" _I asked crossing my arms, we slowly walked over to the baseball field_

"I was just wondering… your cheek is still red"

"That's what happened when you piss your mother off"

"What happened to your dad?" _A large pang shot up my chest. I hate talking about my father. When he died. A part of me died with him._

"Don't worry about it"

"You don't have to be so tough all the time" _He said, standing in front of me _"Why do you have such a hard wall up?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"I'm just trying to get know you"

"Try less…"

"Sonny…"

"Leave me alone" _I sighed, pushing around him. I felt his hand grab my wrist. His hands were so warm. They were rough yet smooth. I stared at his hand, then back at him_

"I'm really tired of you walking away from me" _He chuckled, I shook my head _

"Aw I'm sorry but… I don't give a damn" _I shrugged; his blue eyes made me feel weak. Stop it! _

"You… should… give me your number"

"No" _I declined_

"So we can talk"

"I'm not that kind of girl" _I sneered. He grinned_

"Oh… I meant talk like actually talk"

"Bullshit. I live… next door to that girl's house you were at last night. I saw your car. She was screaming fairly loud"

"I'm good at what I do" _He cokced his head._

"You're at being a man whore"

"You think I'm a man, Sonny?"

"I think… you are a horny teenager"

"You should… give me your number"

"No"

"I really want to talk"

"I really don't want to talk" _I really do. But I don't. I'm conflicted_

"Is this an act? Most girls would love to talk to me"

"Realize this…" _I reached up, running my fingers through his golden hair. I grasped it, pulling him down to my level. Our lips four inches apart _"I. Am Not. Like. Most" _I pronounced looking into his blue eyes. Patting his cheek, I walking away. God… he smelled good. I didn't look back as I finished toward the baseball field_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What the fuck was that?" _Grady asked, pushing me. Oh my god… she's amazing. I have to have her. I refuse to let her make me her toy. If anything… it'll be the other way around. I want her fingers through my hair again. It felt good. She was rough_

"I-I don't know" _I shook my head, staring at the brunette sitting on the bleachers. I couldn't see what she was looking at because of her ray-bans. _

"Get your shit together, dude" _He hissed, slapping me upside the head. I laughed hitting him back. _"You…either break up with one or leave the other be"

"You're supposed to be on my side"

"I am. Just the game you and she are playing is about to get a whole lot worse" _We both turned toward the bleachers, she smiled and flipped us off. Grady chuckled _"What did she say about earlier?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She lives next door to Chloe"

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing, my friend. I'm going to go talk to her"

"Sonny?"

"No, Chloe" _And looked for the other brunette I knew. I'm not really a blonde type of guy. She was leaning against the fence with three other girls. I walked over to her _"I need to talk to you" _I confronted her_

"Hi Chad" _The other two droned on. I snickered, I needed them to leave_

"Hello…" _I smiled _"I'm sorry I have to borrow your friend for a minute. Can you leave us to talk, please" _They nodded, giggling as they walked away _"Your friends are dumb as shit"

"Only those two…" _She gestured _"What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me" _I put my arm up around, leaning on the fence_

"It depends… what are you going to do for me?" _Her hand trailed up the side of my arm, I laughed capturing it before it can go any further_

"I do a lot for you. But you live next door to Sonny, right?" _She nodded _"What do you know about her?"

"She and her mother fight a lot" _Oh really? _"Sometimes you can hear them in the backyard… even in the house"

"What do they fight about?"

"Multiple things. Her bikes, school, her mother's job"

"Do you know what her mom does?"

"Nope..." _She sighed_

"What about her dad?" _I asked_

"I don't think he lives with them. Although… my mother told me she has seven of those bikes" _SEVEN! _"They might have been her fathers, I'm guessing. Anything else?"

"Nah… that's it. Thanks" _I kissed her cheek _"I'll see you later" _I winked and walked away back onto the field_

"Now that Chad has finished fraternizing with the opposite sex. We can start this game" _Grady joked_

"Ha ha" _I laughed _"Why aren't the girls playing?"

"Baseball isn't their forte" _The coach said_

"Shaking their ass is" _One of the guys said. Everyone laughed, but the coach didn't find that amusing _

"That is very degrading…" _he stated_

"But it's true"

"It's degrading no matter how true it is" _We all laughed again._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Since I got in trouble for leaving the campus at lunch, I stayed at the table I usually sit at. I chewed on a bag of chips I got from the vending machine. At least they tasted good. The soda was good to. At my old school you could order food to the school. But here you can't. This fucking health conscience school. I stared at my bike through my sunglasses, and then stared at Chad. He couldn't see that I was looking at him but I was. It's fucked up that he kisses Penelope but has sex with my neighbor. Penelope's too stupid to realize that. She giggles at his every word like a drone. I hate girls like that. My chips ran empty, which was depressing. Luckily I have another bag. Why do factories fill the bag of chips up with more air than the food? That's stupid. I didn't pay attention to Chad as he sat a few feet away from me. I looked over to his car. Yup… She went to go get his soda. Nice. She's a good bitch. She also deserves a treat. _

"Did you change your mind?" _He asked, snatching my chips and pouring some into his mouth_

"Did you ask if you can have some?"

"You would've said no anyway"

"Damn Skippy. And I have nothing to change" _An awkward silence rolled through the wind _"Why do you treat your girlfriend like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like shit… you screw her… then screw another… then go back to her"

"I do not"

"She's your bitch"

"No…"

"Yes. So is that girl you fuck"

"No one is my bitch, Sonny" _He sighed_

"Horrible liar. Penelope is your bitch and you know it" _He nodded slowly_

"What's your point?"

"I just want to hear you say it"

"Say?"

"Penelope is your bitch. That you have every girl in this school wrapped around your finger"

"But I don't. If I had every girl… I would have you. But you're too stubborn"

"I'm the only one that recognizes your game" _I quirked an eyebrow_

"Exactly…"

"Did Penelope go get your _lovely _soda?" _I teased, he smirked _

"No… she has volunteer work"

"It was a yes or no question. I didn't want to know what she was doing"

"Well now you know"

"And I still don't care"

"Can I ask you a question? And I hope you answer"

"I'll answer depending on what it is"

"Okay… How many boyfriends have you had?" _I thought back… not a lot since a move around the country_

"Not a lot"

"Is there a number?"

"No not really…"

"So none" _He assumed_

"No"

"So how many…?"

"Around… five"

"Only five?" _He asked. Did he think I was lying?_

"Yes. End of story"

"Hm"

"Yup…" _I crumbled up the bag and threw it on the table. I chugged my soda down. I let out a loud burp and smiled_

"That was very attractive"

"There's no one here I'm trying to impress"

"I see…"

"See yourself away from my table, now"_ I waved him off_

"Why did you kick your mothers' headlight?" _He asked. I was pissed off… she pushed my father's bike. That's the only thing I truly care about. When she pushed it down it took everything in me not to roundhouse kick he face into the cement_

"Figure it out"

"I can't" _He leaned his elbow on the table_

"That's too bad" _I chuckled, grabbing my bag and walking away from him. I was so ready to go home, and to my room. Fuck my mom. She can kiss my ass_

* * *

><p><em>When I got home my mother's car was in the driveway, blocking the garage. I prayed that she didn't mess with the rest of the bikes. I looked underneath the protective covers and felt relief wash over me. She didn't. I went into the house and saw her sitting on the couch, waiting to start hell. I ignored her and went into the kitchen<em>

"Allison…" _She said. She was walking behind me, keeping her distance. She's moody. One day she'll be… hey honey… the next… you're an idiot. It gets annoying. And we're always fighting_

"My name isn't Allison, Connie" _I went into the pantry, taking out a cereal bar_

"Like hell it isn't"

"My name is Sonny Monroe…" _I glared at her. She was about to get angry _"I don't care what you say… but I'm not answering to Allison"

"Allison…" _I cleared her out. Peeling back the wrapper on the bar _"Allison! Answer me!"

"I'm sorry… there isn't an Allison here! The only teenage girl in here is Sonny Rae Monroe!"

"Look… I'm sorry" _I scoffed _"I shouldn't have put my hands on you! But you shouldn't have kicked my light"

"Yeah you shouldn't have! You shouldn't have pushed his bike down either! You shouldn't have pulled the fucking plug! You killed my father!"

"I did not, Allison! You're father was dying. We needed to let him go"

"You liar!" _I yelled, warm tears were streaming down my face. I threw the half eaten bar at her _"You fucking liar. He was getting better. You killed him. You took away the only person that loved me unconditionally! I h-hope you lose your job. You don't deserve shit!"

"You will not use that tone of voice!" _She raged on_

"Like hell I will! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Connie!" _I shoved her, she stumbled back a bit _"You can go crawl in a deep dark fucking hole!" _I turned and started storming up the stairs, when I felt a push. I fell hard on the steps; my forehead was in sheer pain. I touched my face; a warm sticky substance coated my fingers. I was bleeding _"You bitch!" _I snapped. I got up, rushing to the garage. I looked in the mirror. I had a half inch cut right above my eyebrow. _

"I'm sorry" _My mother leaned on in the doorway. I rolled my eyes. I found the first aid kit I packed in here and took it up to my room. I placed a bandage over it and locked my door. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Don't hate me por favor. Sonny and her mother do not fight a lot. This was the main one I wanted to add in because it shows why Sonny is the way she is. It's funny actually... One time I was so pissed at my aunt I truly did kick one of the headlights on her car. I was grounded for like... 3 months. So anyways… review please and thank you. Reviews make me smile and update faster :). Chapter 4 coming soon… **

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey… guys! Thanks for your reviews! I'm so, so, SO glad you liked them. This is my face when I get a review XD. So that was my thankful moment… So anyways for what you came for Chapter 4…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_The next day I woke up, dreading it, I don't want to go to school with this butterfly bandage on my head. But then again, I don't want to be in this hell hole. She apologized at least seven times last night, then offered to make me something to eat. My response, No, I'm fine. I had to sneak down in the middle of the night because starving, so I made myself some cereal. After that, I couldn't sleep. I was up for at least six hours waiting for my headache to go away but it never did. I went into the large bathroom connected to my room. Once I caught sight of myself... I groaned. The bags under my eyes were small and puffy. The swelling of the cut went down, that's a plus. I took a shower and got dressed slowly. No use in rushing, I'm already late. I had on a white tank top with black skinny jeans and white boots. I rode to school slowly on the red motorcycle. Not one student was outside when I rolled up. Good. I didn't want an entrance. I put everything in my locker and headed off to English. I walked into the class late, not really caring._

"Ah... Ms. Monroe... Nice of you to join us" _Ms. London greeted me. I nodded my head "_Grab a book out of the cabinet and take your seat"_ She instructed. I found the book Othello, which I've already read, and took my seat in the back corner. My sunglasses made everything darker. I felt Chad watching me as I sat. I wasn't really in the mood today._

"Who's your favorite character?" _A guy turned around. I didn't know him nor have I talked to him before_

"Iago" _I mumbled_

"You like Iago?" _He had dark skin and dark brown eyes. Did he always sit in front of me in this class?_

"I remember saying that"

"I'm Nico..."

"Turn around, Nico" _I said, he turned_ "Good boy..." _I sighed low enough so he didn't hear. Iago was a dark character. He went through hell to break Desdemona and Othello up, just for revenge. And I loved that. I wanted to go back to sleep. I'm extremely tired and my head still hurts. I laid my head on the desk, placing the book over my face_

"What the hell happened to your forehead?" _I'd recognize that deep sexy voice anywhere. The book was covering my face so I grinned since he couldn't see. He makes my stomach go whoosh! Stop it!_

"Why do you want to know? Also why do you care?"

"I'm guessing it's not a good morning"

"Not at all"

"Are you and your mom okay?" _I heard him ask, why did he sound like he's concerned? He shouldn't be_

"We're fine" _I lied_ "Leave me alone" _I sat up looking at him through my glasses_

"No"

"Please" _His eyebrows raised high. I'm really not in the mood. Please is not usually in my vocabulary but it slipped out today. He nodded slightly moving away from my table. The whooshing left. Thank God. I put my head back down and closed my eyes. Forty more minutes until this period is over. I drifted off into a light nap._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny really must be feeling down because she didn't tell me fuck off like she usually does. And she didn't smirk when I talked to her. She even said please. I think her mother caused that flaw on her face. Or she could've fell doing something with her bike. She didn't take off her shades like she usually does either. Wow... I'm becoming a big softy, starting to notice things about her that I normally don't notice on others. _

"Mm..." _Penelope moaned as my teeth caught her bottom lip. We were in the back of the parking lot in my car, making out feverishly. Though the whole time I imagined it was Sonny that I was kissing_ "Chad... We can't do it here"

"Who said?" _I smirked, honestly, I just needed to get off. I won't feel any guilt_

"Me" _She moaned breathlessly, my tongue nipping at the flesh of her ears_

"We both know you're lying" _She kissed me hard on the mouth_

"That might be true but I'm on my monthly" _She sighed, I groaned shifting my weight up to fix my pants_ "Sorry" _She looked up at me_

"It's fine. I understand" _I sat up in the seat. I am now overly hard and couldn't do anything about it. Damnit_

"But that doesn't mean you have to sit there and suffer" _She tried a seductive voice but failed. Her hands undid the button on my jeans. She snaked her hands into my boxers. Who am I to complain or stop her?_

* * *

><p><em>During the last half hour of lunch I had the biggest grin on my face. For those who knew me, it was no doubt in anyone's mind that I was taken care of in that care. Although Penelope had a coy expression the rest of the time. I went to go sit with Sonny. She was sitting there alone like always. What is wrong with her?<em>

"Hey" _I smiled lightly_

"What do you want?" _She asked boringly. You… your lips, your body… on top of mine. Can I have you?_

"Are you alright? You seem out of it"

"That's because I am" _She answered, sitting up_

"Did your mother cause that scar on your forehead?" _I wanted her to answer truthfully_

"No" _She flat out stated_ "Don't worry about it, Cooper" _We should really get on a first name basis_

"If it's nothing to worry about why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to" _She snapped_

"Easy..." _I calmed_ "It was just a question"

"One of many questions, Cooper. They never seem to end"

"Does it bother you?" _I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes_

"No"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You" _I couldn't see her real emotions. Her dark sunglasses were blocking her eyes, preventing me from seeing them_

"I'm the problem? How?"

"You're annoying and too curios for your own good" _Ouch. That hurts._ "You just don't know how to leave me the _hell _alone" _I reached up, taking her glasses off her soft face. Her eyes were puffy and red_

"You were crying?"

"No. I don't cry" _I can believe that_

"Bullshit. You look like you've been up all night"

"I have" _She took her sunglasses back and slid them into place on her ears_

"Want to talk about it?" _I'm becoming a big mushy softy. Fuck... I'm losing it_

"No... Just leave me the fuck alone" _Hey old Sonny's back_ "Go... your girlfriend is back with your soda. Waiting to suck you off again"

"Wait... What?" _I laughed_

"You had the biggest grin on your face" _Shit_ "And she had a false innocent face. You guys aren't that secretive" _How can she figure that out. She's too smart and sexy for her own good_

"And you are?"

"I never said that"

"Yeah right. You're the most secretive person in the world"

"You know... Everything there is to know about me"

"I don't know your favorite color"

"That's because I don't have one"

"Sonny..."

"What?" _She huffed_

"You should still... Give me your number" _My persistence gets me nowhere with her. Her smirk killed me…_

"If I said no twice yesterday, what makes you think I changed my mind?"

"I don't know" _I grinned my signature grin. But it didn't faze her. Damnit… she won't break_

"No, you cannot have my number" _She shook her head _"And before you ask why not… the answer is the same one from yesterday"

"Someone is making false accusations"

"Wow. Big words"

"I'm a big man"

"Boy" _She teased_

"Man" _I corrected_

"Man whore" _She smirked_

"I don't whore myself off"

"Whoa. I never said that"

"It was implied"

"Sure it was" _Her nods taunted me_

"Mm… you're mean"

"You're an ass"

"Oh… why thank you" _She scoffed. I need her to break. Immediately. Because I have to have her_

"Goodbye"_She got up, walking away briskly. That was very much unexpected. Ah...! I don't take rejection from her well. Next time she walks away from me I'm going to lose my damn mind_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_During the passing periods I kept to myself like usual. I was starting to feel a little better by trigonometry because he wasn't in this class so he couldn't bug me. At the end of that class I went to my locker to grab my personal items. I shoved my text book in my locker along with my unneeded notebooks for English. Chad's girlfriend walked up to me, a glare in her eye_

"What!" _I hissed. I didn't like this bitch one bit_

"What have you and Chad been talking about?" _She had demanded I answer her. People don't get the hint_

"Excuse me?" _I slammed the locker shut_

"You heard me" _She leaned on her heels, hand on her hip_

"Oh don't tell me you grew a pair of balls?"

"Stay away from him" _She sneered, looking me up and down. This fugly prick was pushing my buttons_

"Nobody wants your boyfriend" _Except my neighbor. And me... Occasionally_

"You better not"

"Oh..." _I faked a shake_ "I'm so fucking scared by you. You're pathetic. You're pathetic and intimidated"

"Intimidated by you? Puh-lease"

"You can't keep your handle on him. That's why he treats you like that. Try being observant. You'll see what I'm talking about"

"Listen and you listen good..." _She started_

"Get out of my face" _I pushed pass her, I heard her scoff before touching my shoulder_ "Get your hands off me" _I warned. She walked in front of me, in my face. This bitch has never heard of personal space. Or my bubble_

"Sonny... Watch yourself"

"Your in my space" _I said calmly_

"So what" _She snapped_ "Stay away from my boyfriend"

"Stay away from me" _I retorted_ "Now turn around and walk away" _I saw her blonde friend looking at us from afar, chuckling I rolled my eyes_ "Your friend is waiting for you" _I pointed out_

"Do we have an understanding?" _I smirked_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What is she doing over there?" _I walked up next to Tawni who gazed at Penelope and Sonny. What the hell were they talking about? _

"I have no idea" _Tawni shrugged _"If I knew… I would tell you"

"Okay… what do you think they're talking about?"

"Well… last period in math, she said something about Sonny pushing up on you" _What…? _"So, she might've went over there to confront her"

"But that isn't true" _It's the other way around._

"Chad… you are, the only person she really talks to in this school"

"So what?" _I tilted my head _"I'm the only one trying"

"You don't find that a little suspicious?"

"No… does Grady find it suspicious that you talk to Nico"

"That's different. Nico has been my friend since the second grade"

"Whatever floats your boat" _I rocked on my heels, she slapped my chest hard. I rubbed it, ruffling her hair _"That hurts" _I continued standing next to Tawni waiting to see what happens. Sonny looked impatient, shifting her weight from her left to her right. She looks really good_

"You should go over there" _She suggested _"You're dying to go. So go"

"I can't. If a fight breaks out… I'm the type to watch, not end it"

"You would watch Sonny drag Penelope across the campus"

"You have… no faith in my girlfriend"

"None what so ever…" _She laughed _"But seriously. Go Chadley" _She teased. That's not even my name!_

"Fine… but that's not my name" _I smoothly walked over to the two girls. I slipped my arm around Penelope from behind. Sonny's posture changed from the right to her left_

"Do we have an understanding?" _Penelope asked. Understanding for what?_

"No… repeat our conversation…" _Sonny announced_

"You heard be-"

"Repeat what you just said…" _Sonny cut her off. I wish I could cut her off with my lips _"In front of Chad" _Am I a mood changer around people. Penelope stood silent _"Oh… you're silent now? Okay… well you said, if you talk to Chad again I will beat you senseless" _Wow… someone got tough _"Here's my warning. Listen closely bitch because I'm only going to say this once" _She cleared her throat _"I… don't want your boyfriend" _But I want you. She__ smiled before pushing past her, putting her helmet on and quickly walking to get to her bike _

"What was that about?" _I inquired_

"Nothing…" _She turned looking me in the eye _"You love me, right?" _SHIT! Here's what went through my head: Me picking up and gun and shooting myself between the eyes. I use this word loosely. I'm about to lie my ass off_

"Yeah… I love you" _I'm going to hell for using the word love loosely _"Why?"

"Promise me you won't do anything with her" _I can't promise that. Chloe lives next to her. Something is bound to happen_

"I promise" _Hell is waiting for me. They're giving me my own private room_

"Good" _She kissed me briefly before taking my hand and leading me back to Tawni. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck _"Tawni and I are going to wait in the student lounge for you when you and Grady's practice is over"

"Okay…" _I sped off to the gym and got changed. I met Grady and the rest of the team on the baseball field _"Grady… what do you think happens when you tell a girl you "love" her when you don't"

"She'll probably kill you. Why?" _I quirked an innocent eyebrow _"You didn't?" _He asked. I nodded my head _"You asshole" _He hit me with his mitt repeatedly _

"I panicked. She was looking at me and I couldn't hurt her"

"You… are the stupidest bastard I've ever met. You said I love you to bone her too… what next… you say it to wash her fucking hair?"

"It was an accident" _I tried but he wasn't having it_

"You're on your own for this one, dude" _He laughed_

"What! No. I help you with your life complications so you _have _to help me with mine. Fuck it! I kept you from getting kicked out"

"And I appreciate that. I do. And you're right. Damn you" _He sneered. I chuckled hitting him on top of the head with my glove. _

"You owe me, big time"

"How am I supposed to get you out of this?"

"Make up some bullshit lie"

"That's not going to work"

"Come on, Grady. You can think of something"

"How about…. Next time she asks you, mumble I love you. So… it sounds like you're saying Olive Juice. Get it… I love you. Olive Juice" _He chuckled_

"Olive Juice? Grady… that is _the _dumbest shit I've ever heard in my entire life"

"I can't think of anything. Picture Chloe's face on Penelope's body and then say it"

"But I don't love her either"

"Who do you love, Chad?" _Myself _"Besides yourself" _Oh you know me so well _

"I love you, Grady" _I said playfully. I hugged him, he pinched himself out of my embrace_

"You're scaring me" _He hit me with his mitt a couple more times _"Seriously"

"My mom"

"Your mom's hot too" _He tilted his head. He smirked _"Yeah… I would do your mom"

"Grady…" _I grumbled as he took off running. _

"I was kidding!" _I sprinted after him, taking him to the ground. _

"That's my mother" _I punched him in the chest before helping him up_

"Oh… damnit I can't breathe" _He inhaled deeply _"You run too fast"

"I have stamina and cardio. You don't" _We walked back over to the field_

"You've" _Breath _"Been" _Breath _"Building up your" _Breath_ "Stamina since freshman year fucking girls. I actually get to know them"

"That's why you have no stamina" _I laughed _"Penelope is going to kill me"

"I would be more scared about her killing you when she finds out you and Chloe screw around"

"You're not helping"

"Sorry. But it's true"

"Girls are going to be the death of me" _I yelled. Actually… my dick is. I think more with him than my actual brain_

* * *

><p>"Oh God…" <em>I breathed out as Chloe straddled my waist. She began unbuttoning my baseball jersey, her nails trailing down my chest<em>

"Do you feel any type of guilt for what you're doing to her?" _She mumbled. I kissed her hard on the lips. _"I guess not…" _My fingers fumbled at her buttoned shorts, I was about to be successful when my phone rang loudly in my pocket. She groaned and took it out my pocket, handing it to me. I read the name on the screen _**'PENELOPE' **_FUCK! I pressed the green answer button, rolling my eyes_

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby" _She answered. Shoot me_

"Hey… whats up?" _I tried to regulate my breathing. Chloe took notice and started to grind against me. I squeezed my eyes shut_

"Nothing… I'm going out with Tawni to L.A. for a couple of hours" _I don't care what you do. I glared in Chloe's eyes as she smirked_

"Okay…"

"Alright… love you" _Not getting sucked into that again_

"Uh huh" _I ended the call quickly before throwing the phone of the floor _"You're a tease, did you know that?" _She giggled as I flipped us over, so I was on top_

"You don't feel that doing this is wrong, do you?" _I raised an eyebrow _

"Do you?"

"I'm not the one in a relationship…"

"I want you" _Not really you but the sex, yes _"I have no doubts about that" _I kissed her _"We can stop whatever this is between us" _I stared into her eyes. She's going to say no._

"No… I like this no strings attached thing. I'm free to do whatever I want with whomever" _She smiled_

"Exactly" _She kissed me slowly. Aw… yes. I don't mean to be manipulative. It just happens. And I can't help it. I only wish it worked on Sonny that easy. Then I remembered. She lives right next door. My mood suddenly crashed. Not wanting to have sex with her when I heard a loud yell_

"I don't want to be here!" _Is that Sonny? I turned my head to Chloe who was shaking hers. She got up, tugging her shirt back on_

"They're fighting again" _She stated_

"Everyday?"

"Every other day" _She cleared_

"You have no choice! Just suck it up and stop being a whiney bitch!"

"Go to hell, Connie!" _Wow… that's mean_

"I already am with you yelling all the time!" _Her mother retorted_

"Me! Me YELLING! I don't even start it! You come into my room looking for shit to bitch about!" _Sonny's got lungs_

"Then leave! You could always leave! You have seven fucking bikes! Choose one and leave until your head is cleared!" _I heard Sonny's bike start and rev off down the street. I wonder when she'll come back_

"Is it always like that?" _I asked another question_

"She'll be back by early morning. You hear her bike come in around two o'clock" _She said _"The first month she moved here was bad" _She's lived her for a month but only has been coming to school for four days?_

"Huh" _I coughed _"Listen… I'll come back later, tomorrow" _I kissed her, buttoning my jersey, and sliding on my sneakers_

"Okay" _She pouted. I smirked, grabbing my car keys off the table and heading home. I'm so fucked up right now… for doing that to Penelope again. I'll stop. I promise_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… yeah. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? The heavy angst between Chad and Sonny come back next chapter. These past two chapters just set the story. Like they make sure everything is known before the story gets deep. So review please and thank you. Chapter 5 coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!... I just realized at the beginning of every chapter I start with 'Hey Guys!'… Anywho… Your reviews make me happy. I hope you like it so far and blah blah! I'm skipping a day into the story so… it's Friday. Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I'm so glad today is Friday. It's the best day of the week. I didn't have to be in school for another two hours so I decided to wake my brother up. He's twenty-one years old and still lives at home. I threw the baseball in my hand softly at his back. Any harder and he would've killed me since my average is eighty-nine miles per hour_

"Seth…" _I called out. He groaned and pushed the ball off the bed. _"Seth…"

"What?" _He snapped_

"You're a big ball of shit" _I smirked_

"Thanks. Now get out" _He pulled his covers further up _"Mom and Dad are away for the weekend" _Really? Well. Party time!_

"Seriously?"

"I just said it" _He sighed _"Get out little brother"

"I'm going to have a party"

"I don't care" _He sat up _"I don't care. Just get out" _I nodded. Oh yes! P-a-r-t-y. I was about to walk out when I remembered two questions_

"Where'd they go?" _He got up sleepily_

"San Diego"

"And are you going to be here later?"

"Yes. Now goodbye" _He pushed me out the room. I shrugged and walked into my room. I get my ways from him. The way I am now is because of him. I blame myself. I wonder if Sonny has any siblings. A brother or a sister? Maybe both? I have to hide my parent's strong booze. Seth's rule is beer only; which I'm fine with because my parents would kill me if their stash was gone. I pulled out my phone and text Grady, even though it's early_

'**Party tonight. My place' – CDC**

'**Hell yeah! Who's supplying?' – G**

'**Seth. As usual' – CDC**

'**Chloe going to be there?' – G**

'**I don't know. Why?' – CDC**

'**No reason. How do we spread the word?' – G**

'**News spreads like wildfire in our school. It won't be hard. 9:00 P.M.' – CDC**

'**You're right. Ok. I'll start telling' – G **_Oh yes. My Friday night is going to be loud as hell. Just the way I like it_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I got in at about 1:17 after fighting with my mother. Yippee. Fighting. When I had got home she was sleepily soundly. Nice to know she worries about me when I go out. Now it's 8:42 and I haven't gotten out of bed yet. I had to be in school in an hour but I didn't feel like getting up. I shoved my face into the pillow and breathed deeply. Without a doubt. This was one of our weak fights. Thank God. My bedroom door pushed open, my mother in the door way _

"Feeling better?" _She asked calmly. I nodded _

"Are we going to talk about it this time?" _I hated the aftermath talks_

"No... I'm not up for that" _I stood up and started toward my bathroom_

"I think it's best if… we don't talk for a while. Just keep to our selves until we both realize we're stable enough to talk to each other without yelling" _I closed the door and leaned against it. Well that was calm… enough for me. About thirty minutes later I was starting up my bike and heading off to school. It was extremely hot outside and I had on baggy pants with shorts underneath it. I parked my bike a few spots away from his car. He had his arm around his girlfriend, she smiled but I quickly faded as she caught my eye. Nice… I like being on someone's hate list. I started to my locker; I put the combination in and opened the door. I felt someone standing behind the door._

"Can you tell your girlfriend to stop looking at me?" _I stepped back to see the gorgeous blonde, blue eyed boy. Why hello gorgeous_

"How did you know it was me?" _His voice is mesmerizing. _

"I just did" _I shrugged. Looking me up and down, he smirked _"I don't talk to other people's property, sorry"

"I'm someone's property?"

"Penelope made that clear yesterday. You are _hers_" _I tilted my head_

"I'm not her property" _He leaned his hand on the locker next to mine. I can see his muscles. Smug sexy bastard _"Nor will I ever be _her _property. So don't say that" _Someone needs a happy meal_

"Is that a touchy subject for you? Aw it is…" _I faked a pout _"You're in denial that she owns you" _I provoked_

"No. She Doesn't. End of discussion" _Maybe I hit a nerve_

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"No. I just don't like it. That's like me saying you belong to your boyfriend"

"I don't. Because I don't have one"

"As pretty as you are. You don't have a boyfriend back in Florida?"

"No. I'm not a long relationship, commitment, persistent, type person" _He laughed_

"Then what are you good for?" _What the fuck? _

"That was a very rude comment" _I said softly_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" _He stood straight, shaking his head_ "So uh… Why do you wear jeans every day? It's ninety-eight degrees outside"

"Because I have to"

"Why?"

"The engine on my bike gets hot. If I'm wearing shorts and my leg accidently touches it, I can get burned. Bad"

"That's dangerous. Wow you answered my question. Isn't that nice"

"Shut up" _I hooked my finger through the long pants and started to pull them down _

"What… are you doing?" _His eyebrows rose. I want to play_

"Stripping" _I stated_

"You really need to do that now?"

"Yes… I'm burning up" _I watched him bit his lip out of the corner of my eye. I fought back a grin. His eyes trailed down my legs and back up. I folded the pants and placed them on the shelf in my locker_

"I um…" _He coughed _"I'm having a party tonight… you should come"

"A party?" _I asked skeptically_

"Yeah…" _His husky voice sounded so good_

"No thanks" _I declined. I closed my locker and leaned against it_

"Please…" _He asked, his hand brushed my shoulder. I shuddered, he grinned. Smug bastard; I pushed him away from me_

"No thanks, Cooper"

"We really should get on a first name basis"

"Cooper" _I folded my arms, he looked down at me. I groaned internally _"What's in it for me if I go?"

"Fun… music… beer. I know for a fact you drink"

"Oh you do?" _I don't drink. A lot _

"Yes…"

"Is your girlfriend going to be there?" _I asked. I can do without the drama_

"Most likely"

"I'm not going"

"Come on…" _He whined. I smiled _"I had you for a minute then you backed out"

"I'm not going"

"Maybe you'll change your mind, later"

"I'm not going to" _I shook my head_

"But you might…"

"Let's look at it like this…" _I turned around walking away. I heard him scoff; I felt his arm come around my waist tightly. Oh my god… he smells so good. He turned me around to face him_

"You _really_ have to stop walking away from me" _I felt weak at the knees for a moment_

"Does it bother you?" _Get it together, Sonny!_

"Yes"

"Good. Fuck off, Cooper"

"And here I thought we were having a conversation without the word fuck"

"I don't care what you think" _I pried his arm off me and walked away once more _"Oh… and…" _I turned _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck" _I smiled before turning back around and heading towards my first class_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_As much as I like Penelope I like Sonny so much better. She's different. Resisting… making herself unavailable even though she's completely available. She declined coming to my party. I died a little on the inside. She has to come. It would be the best time if she came. I sat in health, bored out of my mind. None of my true friends were in this class. We were talking about ways to prevent pregnancy and stuff. This is more like sex ed. I hate this class. It's 85% girls and 15% guys. Why did I get stuck in this class?_

"So... how many of you are planning on waiting?" _Only two people raised their hand _"Nice to know you guys are honest" _I laughed _"Is something funny, Mr. Cooper"

"No, sorry" _God. She's scary _

"Ms. Will" _Penelope came to the door. She's not in this class _"Coach Andrews needs, Chad" _Seriously?_

"You have ten minutes to talk to Andrews. If you're not back you get detention" _I nodded, practically running out of the classroom_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" _I kissed her forehead_

"You should like health. It's about your favorite hobby" _We started to walk behind the building, out of sight_

"No… baseball is my favorite hobby. Then… the other one. Did Grady tell you?"

"Yeah… 9:00. Did your parents say it was okay?" _I stared at her _"That's a huge no"

"I never ask. They just leave conveniently during the weekend sometimes"

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Yes. Yes I am" _She kissed me lightly _"You are coming, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"I don't know. You might have something to do"

"Nope. I'll be there" _Silence. When we first started dating a while back there was no silence between us. Now there are awkward pauses all the time _"What happened to you yesterday? After you dropped me off you disappeared for hours"

"I went downtown with my parents" _I lied smoothly. And she bought it_

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" _Another awkward pause. There's nothing to talk about… is ten minutes up? _"I have to get back. I really don't want detention" _She nodded, kissing me before turning away and walking back to her own class. This is bad. I can feel a break up coming_

* * *

><p><em>Later in Logical Communication Mr. Ross announced that he had the perfect topic for us. It caused a great big argument between Sonshine and me. Like always Mr. Ross proposed to do a study and she declined like always. It went a little something like this:<em>

"So… today's topic is woman's rights" _The whole class groaned. I fiddled with the small piece of paper in my hand. It had my address on it. I was going to give it to Sonny _"And not the right to vote. I find that boring. I'm talking about their bodies and mind set. So do the routine. Stand in the middle and go to the side you agree on or disagree on" _We all got up and moved to the middle of the class _"Women should be allowed to tattoo their body under the age of 16 without permission from parents?" _I moved to the disagree side along with majority of the class while 12 people including Sonny stood on the agree side. _"Tawni. Why do you disagree?"

"I feel that under the age of sixteen the girl doesn't know exactly what she wants. The parent can also feel that their child isn't ready for the tattoo and decline. Parents know best. Sometimes"

"Now… lets here from Sonny" _Did he pick on her because she has tattoos? _"Who has tattoos" _Yup_

"I have three tattoos" _Three? Holy hell this girl is to die for _"One on each of my wrist. Together they say 'stay strong' and one on my right rib cage" _She rolled up the side of her shirt and revealed it to the class. It said 'You make me beautiful'. Her abdomen is flat and looked smooth. I wanted to feel it against my own, when I make her mine. Now's not the time to get a hard one _"All three of my tattoos have extensive meaning. I was in the right mind set when I got them. So I think they can get tattoos without permission under sixteen as long as they have meaning. If it's something stupid like a tiny star with the word love in it then I don't see the point"

"Wait a minute" _I stopped her _"What if she gets a tattoo, say for example on her wrists" _She glared at me _"And is unable to get a job because it looks unprofessional"

"There's always make up" _She retorted_

"Make up can only get you so far" _Grady said_

"Yeah but… most of the time when we go for interviews we wear long sleeve" _Lucy said from Sonny's side _"And it would be different if it was a guy with a tattoo on his neck. That's completely unprofessional"

"But we're guys" _I said _"It's different"

"It's a double standard" _Sonny finished for Lucy _"I can't have a tattoo but you can. This is a very f-ed up male dominated society" _I like her tattoos. They're hot. She can get as many as she wants _"Mr. Ross, can you conclude this"

"No, no. Keep going" _He egged on_

"It's not a double standard. All I'm trying to say is… if I got a tattoo on my hand or something with my mother's name under sixteen, it's okay because I'm a guy and it's my mother's name. Girls are different. They have hearts and stars and butterflies" _I concluded_

"I don't have those" _Sonny stepped toward me. Oh she wants to go _"Mines has sentimental meaning" _This is a great way of getting to know her_

"Like what? What does the stay strong stand for" _I moved up, practically one foot apart_

"It means what it says. Simple as that"

"But that's stupid" _I almost got distracted by her long creamy legs. _"Why not just write it on your binder"

"Because my binder isn't going to be with me. All. My. Life" _Her eyes narrowed as she gradually moved closer to me. I want to kiss her. _

"They're going to fade. The tattoo's" _Carefully I put the paper in the front pocket of her shorts. She shook her head as she smirked_

"I'll get them redone" _I've run out of things to say. And she saw that _"Discussion over" _She backed up, leaning on the table. I wanted to take her right there. Why is she so hot? Her tank top dipped down her neck, showing a little bit of cleavage. I'm dying for her on the inside. _

"Sonny, Chad. Up here please" _Mr. Ross told us. She rolled her eyes, walking forward. I stepped next to her. _"You should really let me document your places in this class"

"No" _She said right off the back_

"Think about your grade"

"I don't want to be documented or recorded or whatever. But let's say I did say yes. What would happen?"

"You and Chad would work on projects frequently explaining different topics outside of school"

"No"

"Chad is it okay with you?" _He asked. Do I get to go to her house?_

"I guess. As long as she cooperates" _Her eyes narrowed, her arms folded_

"God" _She mumbled _"Fine. Whatever" _Yes!_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Should I or should I not go to his party? That is the question. I drove up into my driveway, right into the garage. Once I got in the house I chugged down a gallon of water. The ride home made me so thirsty because it was hot outside. It was around 10:30. I had came back from the mall. I needed new clothes since my Florida clothes ran a little skimp now that my mother fucked up the laundry. Speaking of my mother she was sitting in the kitchen looking depressed. I walked in and she gave a small smile. I nodded in response. Yeah… I don't want to be here waiting for a fight to start. I'll go to that party. I took the paper out of my shorts pocket and stared at the address and directions. I guess. I hopped on my bike again, securing the helmet. Remembering the address in my head I went in the direction of his house. As I got closer it wasn't hard to find. The music could be heard from the end of the block. I parked two houses down. I entered his massive house and god it smelled like beer and sweat. The music vibrated through my body. The party was in full swing_

"Oh… you came" _He walked up to me with a red cup and a smile. I sniffed it. Corona… mm…_

"Yup" _I rocked on my heels and looked around. I sipped the warm liquid, looking up at him _

"Just have fun"

"Maybe…" _I said, a few minutes later I had lost him. I walked around his house pushing through people. Then I ran into a back. A very big one. The guy turned around and smiled._

"Hey…"

"Sorry" _I mumbled, bringing the cup to my lips. I took a long sip which turned into half the cup_

"No problem. I'm Seth… you are?" _Oddly attracted to you. You look so much like Chad_

"Sonny" _I looked around, I saw his girlfriend dancing on some guy. Nice one, slut._

"Sonny… that's a pretty name!" _He yelled over the music _"Having fun!"

"A little…"

"How old are you?" _The music was too loud but I could hear him loud and clear_

"Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-one" _He answered. That explains the beer. This party is about to get a whole lot more fun_

"So… you're responsible for the beer, I see"

"Yeah" _He was really good looking. I took another long gulp of the yellowish liquid before; he took it out my hand. The Cooper boys like taking things that aren't theirs. Little did I know he refilled it, handing it back to me _"I've never seen you before? Are you one of his new friends?"

"We're not friends" _I cleared. He looked shocked. I finished off that beer quick. He laughed refilling it again, he refilled his too_

"Then what are you?"

"Acquaintances" _He smiled. Damnit he smiles like Chad_

"Really….?" _I nodded _"Dance with me then?"

"Mm…" _I hummed, rejecting him_

"Come on…" _He pulled my hand toward the group of people dancing on their "dates". He turned me around, my back facing him. I started moving to the rhythm of the music, he did the same behind me. His hips were along mine. I was actually having fun. I think that's the little bit of beer talking. I had at least four of them. Before I knew it we were dancing for at least an hour. I needed a break and another beer. _

"I'll be back!" _I yelled as I broke away from Seth. I caught Chad going up the stairs. Was he watching me dance with his… oh shit that was his brother I forgot… Damnit! I waited a few minutes slowly sipping out of my cup, contemplating on what to do. I followed the stairs after him. I swayed a little before climbing the rest of the steps. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms. I climbed one last flight. I was presented with the game/ entertainment/ I don't know what the hell kind of room this is. He was standing there, glass in his hand with clear liquid and ice. He swirled it around_

"Hey…" _His deep voice cracked a little. Making him adorable. Oh man... I have a little buzz_

"What are you doing up here?" _I asked _"You're not at your own party"

"So many questions, Sonny" _I chuckled, walking to him _"Why are you here?"_I shrugged, taking the glass out his hand _"I don't think you should drink the rest of that" _Just because he said not to I am. The little liquid that was left in the glass burned on its way down_

"Was that…" _I coughed _"Grey Goose?" _He nodded _"Ew"

"It's not made for women. It's a man drink" _He grinned, winking. Damn him_

"You're still a boy"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Where's Seth?" _I asked _"Weren't you dancing with him?" _I wasn't jealous at all. I just don't like being screwed over_

"I was. Then I got bored. Jealous?" _She asked, looking at me threw her long eyelashes_

"No. Not one bit" _I smirked leaning on the bar I made the drink at. She looked to good. Her hair was flowing down to her shoulders, her face flushed from dancing_

"You sound mad" _She walked around the room, picking things up and putting them down. I watched her intently_

"I'm not. I'm not at all"

"So why aren't you down there with Penelope? Dancing" _I saw you dancing and I wanted you. But you were pretty busy with my older brother_

"I was tired… You got here a little late. You should've came earlier"

"Hm… tired huh?" _She repeated _"Is Penelope not entertaining enough for you?"

"What's with the questions?"

"I'm giving you the same treatment you've been giving me"

"Oh… I see"

"Someone's upset" _Just a little _"That I was dancing with their brother"

"How'd you know he's my brother?"

"You look alike. And by the way you were staring" _I need to get her fired up. Right Now_

"You don't have to make it obvious that you're attracted to me" _I chuckled, walking forward_

"I'm not attracted to you. If I was, you would know"

"And I know. I can sense how you feel around me"

"Oh really" _She put her hands on her hips _"And how do I feel now?"

"Nervous… wanting…" _She dropped her arms_

"You're boring me too, Chad… Entertain me" _She demanded._

"With what? You should entertain me" _I caught myself staring at her smooth legs. Her shorts were teasing me_

"I don't know. You're boring. Goodbye" _Turning on her heels, She started toward the stairs. She's walking away AGAIN! That's it. She didn't get far when my hand grasped his wrist pulling her back to me_

"You have _GOT to s_top walking away from me" _I said huskily. I saw her shiver, a small grin played on my lips. _

"Or what?" _She whispered. In an instant my lips were crushing between hers. Oh my god. She tastes good. My mind fogged over as all my mindless thought vanished. She kissed back with the same exact force I gave her. My hands were pressing into the small of her back as she wrapped her hands around my neck. I lifted her body and her legs wrapped around my waist immediately. I held her so easily, that's baseball for you. I laid her down on the large brown coffee table. We made out heavily, I was on top. My hands trailed up her tight black v-neck, my warm fingers left goosebumps where I touched. She's was so soft and so warm. With one last long kiss she pushed me off her. I tumbled to the floor, breathing heavily as I fixed my shirt_

"Ow?" _I stood; She put her face in her hands_

"You have a girlfriend" _She exhaled deeply _"Who's right downstairs"

"So what?" _I gave her a confused face_

"So what? She's downstairs. You're fucking her, and my neighbor. I'm not becoming number three"

"You won't be number three. I can stop with them" _She huffed, getting ready to take off_

"You're an asshole" _I laughed_

"You switch to mean Sonny quick"

"Yeah well…" _She threw my hands up in frustration_

"Okay just stay… here. And I'll finish the party. Just stay, please" _I ran down the stairs, what the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Or what?" _I whispered. His lips came down onto mine. His hands pressed into the small of my back, my hands found their way up to his neck. He lifted my body easily, my legs instinctively went around his waist. He was strong, I'll give him that. I felt my back hit the table, he was between my legs. Holy shit he smells really, really good. I allowed his tongue between my lips, fighting for dominance. His warm hand found my stomach, my skin prickled at his touch. I wanted so much more. Wait… Whoa! I kissed him one more time before pushing him off me; he hit the floor with an audible thump._

"Ow?" _He rose. I put my face in my hands. Fuck!_

"You have a girlfriend" _I exhaled deeply. Fuck my life _"Who's right downstairs"

"So what?" _He narrowed his eyes_

"So what?" _I repeated. Is he serious?_ "She's downstairs. You're fucking her, and my neighbor. I'm not becoming number three"

"You won't be number three. I can stop with them" _I sharply exhaled, getting ready to leave_

"You're an asshole" _He laughed_

"You switch to mean Sonny quick"

"Yeah well…" _I threw my hands up, pissed at myself_

"Okay just stay… here. And I'll finish the party. Just stay, please" _He ran down the steps. I threw a fit, mumbling obscenities to myself. I groaned and leaned against the wall. What the fuck did I just do? Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss back? I think I had one too many drinks. I give up. I wondered down stairs into his room. I instantly went to his pictures on his dresser. Some were when he was young with horrible haircuts. Some were of him and Penelope. They looked young. I flipped that picture frame down on the dresser. _

"I thought you left" _I shook her head no. His shirt had hit the floor. I stared at his bare torso. Damn… he's much hotter than I imagined. He had that sexy V that led to his… cough… His chest was toned along with his abs. I'm losing it_

"Put a shirt on…" _I managed to get out of my gaze_

"I don't sleep with shirts, sorry"

"Are you insisting that I sleep here?"

"Yes. You are a tad buzzed and there's no way in hell I'm letting you on that bike" _He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back from the dresser. He pulled the drawer open and took out an oversized t-shirt. He handed it to me. I cleverly slid it over my shirt and took off the other one at the same time. _

"You had the weirdest haircut ever" _I pointed to a picture when his hair was swept_

"Yeah… don't make fun" _I laughed_

"Aw… poor baby got his feelings hurt"

"Yeah" _He nodded_

"Suck it up…" _I stated smoothly. He shook his head laughing_

"I can't. I'm deeply wounded"

"That's too bad"

"You can always make it up to me" _He grinned_

"I'm not my neighbor. Or Penelope. I don't give in that easy. And I'm not that easy to take advantage of"

"I never said you did. And I would never do that. Ever."

"It was implied"

"Why are you so different?" _He mumbled, taking my wrist, staring at the permanent ink. Why does it appeal to him so much?_

"Because I'm me"

"I like you, Sonny. You are badass" _He whispered into the crook of my neck. _"You smell good. And taste good"_His lips molded around mine, my hands pushing at his chest. He reached up and turned out the light._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SO… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Ah! They kissed… Sorry it was so long. Please review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you. Chapter 6 coming soon… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review! So… here's Chapter 6.**

**Demi Lovato has all the tattoo's I name in this story. I didn't make it up. You can see the pictures online**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I woke up Saturday afternoon around 12:36 to Sonny's head lying on my chest. She was warm. I watched as she breathed evenly and slowly. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder and wow… she has another tattoo. It's a feather behind her ear. Jesus, did she go on a tattoo spree one day? So that makes four tattoos. Either way it was still hot. I closed my eyes once more replaying everything that happened last night. My lips on hers, no resisting. It felt good. I don't know where she learned to kiss like that but... damn she's a great kisser. _

"Mm…" _She stirred, yawning_

"Good Morning" _I said lowly, I don't know what she's going to do_

"Good Morning" _Her voice was soft, I like her morning voice_

"Sleep well?" _She should've. Around one she drifted..._

"Yeah… I did" _All of a sudden she sat up and pushed her hair back _"Shit" _Looking down at my large shirt she had on, she shook her head _"Shit, shit, shit, shit" _She sprang out of my bed _"No, no, no, no"

"What's wrong?" _I sat up; she was fine three minutes ago. I'm confused_

"D-did we… did we do anything last night?" _She stammered, pulling on her shorts_

"No. I wouldn't do that when you were partially wasted. I would wait until you're sober"

"Did I ask to do anything…?"

"No… you giggled a lot" _And kissed a lot. She patted her pockets for her keys. _

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" _I watched as she pulled off my shirt and replaced it with her own _"I don't remember anything"

"Really?" _She nodded frantically _"Sonny"

"Nothing changes between us"

"Sonny…" _I tried_

"I did not sleepover here in your bed"

"Sonny…" _I tried again. She kept rambling_

"I definitely didn't have your shirt on" _She was seriously denying herself the truth_

"God…" _I sighed getting up. I grabbed her arms, swinging her onto the bed. She gasped, her curls sprawled out underneath her _"You talk too much"

"How much did I have to drink?"

"I don't know. To be honest… it's Seth's fault. He refilled your cup most of the time"

"Fuck" _She laughed _"Get off me" _She demanded_

"Relax" _I told her, she struggled to get out of my hold _"Relax, Sonny" _She glared at me _"The more you move, the longer I hold you. Take your pick"

"Let go of me" _She breathed_

"You are a very good kisser. Did you know that?" _Her face turned bright red. Aw… she blushes. I smirked_

"We kissed!" _She exclaimed _"Fuck!"

"Relax…"

"Don't tell me to fucking relax" _She snarled _"You have a fucking girlfriend, Chad!"

"You used my first name. Wow. And you have interesting vocabulary in the morning" _She couldn't resist my smile that made one form on her face._

"Shut up and get off me" _I shook my head_

"Not until you relax…"

"Get off me…" _She struggled even more _"Come on…" _She groaned, I chuckled_

"You're a fighter" _I stated, pushing her bang out of her eyes. She smirked lightly_

"And you're an ass" _I let go of her. She sat up and stepped into her boots. I'm definitely breaking up with Penelope… today _"What exactly happened, last night?"

"You came upstairs and found me. We kissed. You had a buzz so I didn't let you drive home. We made out half the night… then went to sleep. You woke up and started freaking out" _Her head turned, looking up at me. _

"Oh… no, no, no, no fuck no" _She said quickly_ "You cannot tell _anyone _what happened"

"I wasn't going to… Why are you losing your mind over a simple act of kindness?"

"Yes. It was kind. But in the wrong way. I slept in the same bed as you. I slept in your shirt. Dude, we kissed" _She explained _"You have a girlfriend… _and _you're fucking my neighbor"

"Jesus, Sonny calm down" _I laughed._

"Don't. Tell me. To. Calm down" _She spat _"I'm such a fucking idiot. You're an idiot. Damnit. You should've let me sleep on the floor" _I watched her babble. She's cute when she does that_

"I wasn't going to do that. That would be mean"

"Fuck mean" _She gasped _"You should've just let me go home"

"And kill yourself on the bike? No, that wasn't happening. Besides, I asked you to stay. And you did" _Her jaw dropped_

"I can't believe this. You asked me to stay? And I obliged? How many beers did I _have?_" _She breathed into her hands _"Oh my god, she's going to kill me" _Both our heads turned as my brother banged on the door._

"Chad!" _Bang, bang, bang _"Open the door or I will come in. I don't care what position you and she are in"

"It's open…" _I answered. He came in sweaty and out of breath. He ran to my closet and took out the box I kept my… condoms in _"What are you doing?"

"Morning sex" _He sighed. Why is my brother so open with me? _"Yes. You have my size" _He turned around and smiled _"Hey… I was dancing with you last night. Sonny, right? You disappeared. I guess I know where you went" _His eyes flickered between the both of us. She heated, you can see it. Her eyes narrowed, face slightly red. _

"Damnit…" _She mumbled. I laughed; her vocabulary in the morning is filled with curses. Only when she's pissed off _"I… have to go" _She grumbled, pushing past Seth. _

"Well… bye" _He said. I got up after her. She flew down the stairs so fast I could hardly keep up with her. And I can keep up with any girl so this was a first. I watched from the doorway, her get on her bike, put her helmet on and speed off. Well… that was fun. I turned around to the mess from last night. There were a whole lot of red cups. I began stacking them, putting them in a trash bag. I really can't clean this by myself. Seth is going to have to come down here and help me. I personally didn't care if he was busy. He's walked in on Penelope and me numerous times. I ran up the steps to his door_

"Seth!" _I yelled opening the door. I had my eyes closed at first but didn't hear any noises. So I opened them. He and the girl he had just finished fucking passed out on the bed. That was a fast fuck. _"Seth Cooper!" _I imitated my mom's voice perfectly. He immediately sat up, relieved it was just me_

"Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me"

"Get your ass downstairs and help me clean"

"Now…" _He gestured to the chick in his bed. Sometimes I think I'm the older one and he's younger_

"Yes… now" _Making my way over to the side she was laying on, I patted her back _"I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave" _I said. She pushed her hair out her face. I can't fucking believe this _"Chloe?"

"Mm… Seth" _Ew I'm not Seth _"Holy shit!" _She yelled, her eyes meeting mine. I held back a smirk. This is disgusting. She can have sex with anyone but she chooses my brother. Chloe fucked my brother. Nice… by nice I mean… I want to throw up_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY ME! Is all that went through my head during the drive home. I am the stupidest, idiot in the world. I stayed the night, we kissed! Screw my life. I turned the corner my house was on and drove straight into the garage. I turned off my bike and cautiously entered the house. My mother was home, it was Saturday. I was ready for the yelling and the screaming, the bickering back and forth. I walked into the living room, she wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen… wasn't there. I walked into the den… there she was, sitting at the desk in front of the computer screen. I stood there… for five minutes waiting. But she didn't say anything. So, I turned around, went upstairs into my room. I sat on my bed and put a pillow in front of my face. I screamed. Loud_

"FUCK!" _I buried my face in the pillow. When I was finished, I put it down. Chad and I kissed. I'm starting to remember what happened. I danced with his brother, went upstairs… talked for… three minutes then he kissed me. HA! He kissed me. So, I'm not in the wrong. But I still gave up. I promised myself no guys. And I'm keeping that promise. I declare myself a single woman, a woman free of guys. His lips were on mine. I remember they were so soft and he smelled so good. Oh my god! We were on the table. SHIT! This isn't going to work. His hands were warm and his abs were amazing. DAMNIT SONNY GET IT TOGETHER! I shook the thoughts out of my head. I decided to take a quick shower and to go get something to eat. As I went into the garage, I heard a loud metal clanging. I stumbled through the garage door _"What are you doing?" _I asked my mother. She had pushed an industrial sized lock around a long metal chain. The chain was wrapped securely around all seven of my bikes. What the hell is she doing? _"Mom"

"Until you learn to come home before the afternoon, you don't get to ride" _The loud click of the lock scared me_

"What? It was one time"

"I know you don't like it but, if this is what I have to do to discipline you then so be it"

"Mom… come on. This is irrational" _I pleaded_

"No, Sonny" _She laid her foot down. I can't believe this_

"But I'm hungry. I want to get something to eat"

"Then we can both go. I'll be dropping you off at school for the next couple of days. Then you can walk home"

"Walk home? That's two and a half miles. Let me go this one time. Why do you have to do this?"

"Because I am your mother" _That's a bullshit excuse _"And you abide by my rules" _She walked over to me and took my bike keys out of my hand. Please don't do this _"Now… if you are hungry, we could go somewhere for lunch" _She got in her Range Rover, waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and went into the house. I'm not going anywhere with her. I want to go back to Florida, where I can be with my true friends. Jumping off the pier and riding the rides on the boardwalk, going paintballing with my guy friends. Where I can be with my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, without a problem._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I called Penelope over an hour ago. I wanted to talk nicely before I actually got to the breaking up part. As painful as it's going to be for her; it's going to hurt me too. She's a crier. I don't like girls crying. It's depressing. I laid on the edge of my bed, in my cargo shorts. I planned what I was going to say in the shower. I have yet to put a shirt on. All I could think about was Sonny's head on my chest. She's going to kill me. There was a soft knock at my door. I slid the shirt that was resting on my chair over my head and opened it._

"Hey…" _Penelope smiled, kissing me _"Your brother let me in"

"Hi" _I'm bad at this. Please help me. She was wearing a long black sweater that came up to her knees. _

"I wanted you last night" _Fuck_

"Hm… wanted to help me clean up?" _I asked, I cried on the inside_

"No… _I _wanted _you _last night" _She unbuttoned the sweater and opened it. Damn… damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I stared at the white lace bra and panties she had on. Kill me_

"Uhm" _I coughed _"Wow…" _I've never seen that bra before_

"You like?"

"I uh…" _She pressed her lips to mine, placing her hands on my chest. Fuck me_

"Is that a yes?"

"Hell… yes" _Wait no. It's a no. My member is telling me otherwise. Damnit_

"Hm…" _She pushed me on the bed _"Good…" _She brought her legs over my hips, nipping at my ear. Her nails dragged along my biceps, she knew I loved that. I groaned. Ah… I'm losing this. Where's the Penelope that was afraid to have sex a year and a half ago? I lifted her by her hips, gently placing her on the bed beside me. It took all the strength inside me to do it _"What's wrong?"

"I um… this isn't going t-to… to work out anymore" _I stood, fixing my shirt_

"What?"

"I'm so sorry and I really, really like you but… I think we should take a _long _b-break with each other" _I was still foggy from what she just did. _

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Not exactly… but yeah. I am" _I was. Let's not sugarcoat it_

"Did I do something?"

"No…" _What's that cliché line? _"It's not you it's… me" _I think that's it_

"It's someone else, isn't it?" _She had a glum look on her face_

"What? No" _Yeah _"No. It's me. I swear"

"What's her name?" _She asked. Sonny. No… don't say that_

"It's not someone else"

"Does she go to our school?" _She got up and walked around me. I watched her carefully for any sign of snapping. She just kept walking, stopping at my dresser. Then I saw Sonny's fingerless riding gloves, sitting on top of it. Shit. I swiftly put them in my back pocket, when she wasn't looking_

"No… Penelope, I'm leaving for my own personal reasons. Family issues" _Damn liar, the voice in my head said_

"I lost my virginity to you. Does that count for something?" _She was on the verge of tears; I nodded a little _"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" _Not really…_

"First, you can close your sweater because… I'm getting distracted" _I buttoned it up slowly, she sobbed. Don't cry. _"Second, I just don't feel as strongly for you as you do for me"

"You said you loved me" _She shook... I rubbed the back of my neck. Fuck _"That was a lie" _Her voice cracked. A tear dropped; please don't cry _"You don't love me"

"I strongly like you" _I insisted. She slapped me. The shock of it scared me. This can't be Penelope._ _My cheek stung for a little while. I can feel it starting to turn red. Ow... that was a first. I've never gotten slapped before in my life. Is this how it felt when it happened to Sonny that day? Because that shit hurts_

"It's not even what you said. It's the fact that you lied about it" _She spat. My jaw clenched. There really isn't anything I can do at this point. She slapped me. It was fast. _"I'd rather you tell me you didn't feel that way yet instead of lying"

"I'm sorry" _I tried to ease the tension. She scoffed, rolling her eyes _"I really want us to be friends though. You're a very cool person"

"I really don't want your sorry" _She cried a little more. _"And I don't want to be friends" _Yeah… so… that's all I have to say. She shook her head, wiping her face. Penelope walked around me toward the door _"Is there anything else you lied to me about?" _Yes_

"No…" _She closed my door on the way out._

* * *

><p><em>I watched Sonny pull the chains on her bike in the garage. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. The more she pulled on the chains the higher her shirt went. You could see the start of her tattoo on her ribs. I wanted to touch her hair, it looked soft. I know for a fact it's soft. Her legs were long and slender; she's too hot for words.<em>

"Come on, come on, come on" _She yelled frustrated from the lack of progress_

"That's not going to work" _I stood in the garage, feet away from her _"Those are some heavy chains, there's no way you can take those off"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You left your gloves" _I pulled them out my pocket, waving them in the air_

"Put them down and leave"

"You're back to the tough girl act?" _I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. She pulled on the chains again; all they did was clang against the bike_

"It was never an act" _She struggled _"You can go now"

"If I can't get them off, you can't get them off" _I told the truth. There's no possible way in hell she can free her bikes. All seven of them. A red one, blue one, green one, yellow one, black one, white one and purple one._

"Wow…" _She stared at me _"You have too much testosterone for your own good" _I grinned_

"Do you want help?"

"No" _She pulled on the chain once more_

"Why don't you swallow your pride and let me help you?" _I walked closer; she looked at me, shaking her head. She snatched her gloves out my hand, putting them on_

"I'm about to swallow it right now" _She walked to the shelf of tools and pulled out hedge shears. As small as she is she's strong. She placed it between the lock and chain. With one big squeezed it broke in half. _"I don't need your help"

"I can see that"

"So leave"

"You didn't say thank you for your gloves"

"Why should I?"

"I returned them"

"Thank yourself and get out of my garage"

"Wow… you were nice to me yesterday" _She put her hands on her hips_

"I was… partially inebriated. I didn't know what I was doing. But I can guarantee you it will never happen again" _Oh really?_

"Are you sure about that, Sonny?" _I asked_

"Yes"

"Are you really…" _I stepped closer to her. Two inches apart _"Really…" _I took the shears out her hand and dropped them on the floor _"Really sure about that…" _My hands rested on her sides, she bit her lip slightly _"Sonny?" _She nodded. I smirked, leaning down to kiss her again. I really wanted to. Before I could her hand went over my mouth_

"I'm absolutely sure"_ She said softly, removing her hand._

"Go on a date with me" _She grinned, backing me out of her garage, hands in my pocket_

"No thanks" _I was about to ask again, when she took the remote out her pocket and closed the garage door. Watching it slowly come down onto the ground; I smiled, making my way to my car. She's irresistible_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? If you need any more to be clear… no. Sonny and Chad did not have sex. Did you like Sonny's reaction and her quick attitude change? Chloe and Seth? Tehehe I couldn't resist. But they aren't becoming a thing. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave in a review please and thank you! Chapter 7 coming soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. All the reviews make me giddy and squeal. I kept my promise. More reviews = a fast update. So here it is… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_It was Monday morning and I still hated my mother. In the past week she has slapped me, pushed my bikes down and chained them up. In retaliation, I kicked in her car head light. Even though I managed to get the chains off, she still had my keys. She's keeping her place on dropping me off at school. Oh joy! I like moving at my own pace, not her rushing me. Maybe it will get better when I go to school and see him. What am I talking about? I hate him. 'No, you don't. You like Chad.' The voice in my head said. We pulled up in the parking lot, she slowed to a stop. How do I look getting dropped off by my mother? It's so childish and annoying._

"Have a good day at school, honey" _She said, it had came off spiteful. Honey my ass. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my bag _"Don't slam the door when you get out" _I opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door hard. I opened it, slamming it once more. Then I did it again. I flipped her off before storming away. I had chemistry first period. Fucking awesome. Walking into the lab and taking a seat, he did the same. Keeping my eyes low, I read the instruction sheet on the table. His eyes were on me. I can feel it_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" _I asked. He picked up the dry ice out the cooler with the tongs. He placed it in the water_

"Because" _He answered_

"Because what?" _I retorted_

"You won't look at me" _He stated. So what?_

"So what? I'm focused on the work in front of me"

"Are you really going to act that way?" _He turned his body to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him perfectly. He was wearing a white V-neck. I could partially see his toned chest. Mm… I remember when his shirt was off. Stop it, Sonny! _"You're seriously going to act like that after what happened Friday night?"

"Nothing happened Friday night" _I played off as oblivious. Oh but something did happen_

"You know what happened. Why are you denying the truth?"

"Nothing happened between us, Chad. I don't know what you're talking about" _Putting the safety gloves and goggles on, I poured the provided acid inside of a beaker. Chad broke a piece of dry ice with the tongs and held it over the beaker _"What are you doing?"

"What the paper told me to do"

"That doesn't go in there" _I warned him. He nodded that it does and dropped it in. The ice started bubbling in the tube _"Get down" _I told him. He didn't listen. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down low. With a loud splat, the acid was all over the table. We stood staring _

"I guess you were right" _He shrugged_

"No shit Sherlock. Dry ice causes reactions. Hence the giant splat of acid, moron" _He scoffed_

"You don't have to be a bitch about it. If you're upset about what happened Friday then I don't know what to say"

"Say nothing happened because nothing did happen"

"Your denial is crazy" _He shook his head _"I'm positive that we kissed, your legs around my waist…"

"I'm positive I pushed you off me"

"_After _we kissed. But you still stayed afterwards" _He leaned on a clean spot on the table _"Even if it was for your safety. You didn't protest"

"Fuck you" _I spat _"I've been in this school for a week and you've managed to fuck up my life"

"You didn't have to kiss back"

"You didn't have to kiss me at all"

"Can we talk about this later?" _He asked _"Not in lab, where everyone can hear"

"No" _I hissed, walking out the classroom. My mind had a giant 'FUCK' etched inside of it. Isn't school fun?_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I don't understand why she's mad. It's not like we had sex. Which I kind of wish happened. She didn't remember the last thing I said to her that night. I like you. 'No you don't like her. You just want to fuck her.' My conscience taunted. Everyone that was at my party was coming up to me saying how awesome and fun it was. Great. I'm glad they feel that way because I feel like shit_

"Your party was crazy" _Grady said to me at lunch _"So much fun"

"You were there?" _He nodded, yes _"I didn't see you"

"I was there. You had so many people in that house it was hard to move at times"

"Yeah you're right" _I smiled _"Sounds like you had fun"

"I did. That was your best one yet" _Certainly was_

"Where's your lover?" _I teased, he smirked_

"She's consoling Penelope in the bathroom. She was crying in class" _Still crying? _"Why's she crying?"

"I um… I broke up with her. Saturday"

"What?" _He glared at me _"Why? What did you do?" _Kissed Sonny and realized that I liked her more_

"I… just wasn't feeling it anymore"

"What did Chloe do?"

"She had nothing to do with it. I just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore" _Grady can see right through me. He can be like a therapist at times. The bad part about him knowing me so well is that he knew when I lie_

"Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" _I chuckled_

"Who's the chick that has you all wound up?" _Sonny Monroe. The baddest chick in this school_

"No girl. Just my own personal problem" _I sighed in annoyance, he laughed. Pushing me… I raised my eyebrows_

"I know who it is" _He grinned _"It's Sonny" _I spit out my gum_

"Grady Mitchell. There's no girl. And if there was it definitely wouldn't be Sonny" _I pointed out even though it would be a big lie _"I gave up trying"

"Huh…" _He huffed _"So… if you gave up. She's free to be taken?" _He smiled _"I'm going to go talk to her" _What?_

"You can't do that"_ I stopped him, he gave me that 'You dumbass' look_

"Why can't I?" _He smirked_

"Because I called dibs. You already know that"

"But… you just said you gave up" _He knows what he's doing. I shook my head_

"I lied. I didn't give up… she's not breaking. It's driving me insane, Grady. It's like every time I try she one up's me with her attitude"

"You got competition… that's what it is"

"Nobody is competition to me" _Maybe I'm a little arrogant_

"Sonny is. That's why you're freaking out"

"I'm not freaking out" _I dropped my bag of chips. Grady laughed _"Okay I am… it's frustrating"

"You're not used to being rejected" _Grady stood straight _"That's why it's bothering you. Since you helped me… I'll help you"

"I don't need your help, man" _I fixed my shirt. It's going to happen today. I don't care how bad her attitude is. She's too entertaining not to be mine _"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I get what I want"

"And what do you want?"

"To make Sonny mine"

"Don't say that. That sounds possessive" _He grinned _"Plus that's not going to work. She hates you"

"She doesn't hate me. No one hates me" _After Friday there's no possible way she could hate me. I'm lovable, irresistible and sexy. What more could a girl ask for?_

* * *

><p>"Alright… everyone outside" <em>Coach Andrews yelled at the gym class. We were playing baseball again. Girls against the guys. This should be fun. The coach set everyone up and blew the whistle. The coin toss showed the girls batting first. This really isn't fair since most of the guys in my gym class are on the baseball team. Chloe stood in front of me as I was the catcher. She looked down at me<em>

"Are you mad at me?" _She asked, taking the bat off the floor. I called for a time out and stood_

"No"

"You sound mad" _She sighed_

"No… you said no strings attached. That's exactly what it was. The only thing is that… you fucked my brother"

"I didn't know he was your brother" _I laughed _

"Okay… well… I think we should end what we had going on"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you after my brother was inside of you" _As I said this lowly, I shuddered. That's disgusting _"You're still a good friend. Just no more benefits"

"So… If I end up with your brother that's okay?"

"It would be awkward but I don't care" _Andrews blew the whistle for us to start up again. Grant threw three fastballs… striking out quickly. I laughed as she walked past me to the dugout. Yeah... baseball really isn't the girls forte_

"Monroe… you have to play!" _Andrews yelled_

"I don't want too" _She whined, taking the bat out of my hand_

"Don't worry. Striking out will be easy" _I teased_

"Yeah… you stuck out with me once already. Easy as one, two, three"

"Ha, ha" _I laughed sarcastically. _"That's not funny"

"I laughed. So it must've been. I want you to leave me alone if I hit a homerun"

"You'll probably bunt it. So no… and I don't want to leave you alone" _She smirked, taking her stance. I wanted to touch her… I motioned for Grant to throw another fastball. Discreetly he nodded, winding up his pitch. He threw it, it went straight into my mitt _"That's one" _She nodded. Again she had another strike _"That's two… just strike out" _Grant through the last ball, preparing myself to catch it but it never hit my glove. The bat made a loud crack. The ball soaring through the air, heading over the fence _

"Home run" _She patted my head and had the audacity to walk around the bases. How did that happen? She stepped on home, glaring at me_

"You got lucky Monroe" _I said_

"But you didn't" _She looked up at me through her eyelashes. She's making this hard _"So leave me alone now" _No_

"Can we talk now?"

"No… its guys turn to bat" _As the females set up, Grady came to me_

"Having a hard time there?"

"Shut up" _I laughed, taking off the catching pads. This is going to be much harder to get her to admit the truth_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_After being irritated by Penelope's crying in trigonometry and Logical Communication I had to go home. I didn't have any classes after that so I was set free. My mother wasn't coming back until eight thirty because of her conference and I have the house to myself. The walk from the school to home was overly long. I felt like I was walking for hours. In addition, it was extremely hot outside. When I got in my air conditioned house, I went straight up to my room a stripped my clothes. Once the cool air hit my body I relaxed. I had about an hour before Chad shows up to work on the communication project so I don't have to get dressed yet. I went down stairs in my dark purple bra and matching panties, the refrigerator was stocked with my favorite juice. _

"Thanks mom… that's one thing you're good for" _Grabbing the carton of fruit punch, I brought it to my lips. No need for a cup. I closed the curtains, I don't need to give my neighbors a view. As I was walking back to the kitchen I head a whistle. I spun quickly to see Chad standing in my foyer. Shit he's early. Now this was not planned, but the effect was priceless. His eyes scanned my entire body, his jaw dropped slightly. This is what was underneath his shirt Friday. No need to feel self conscience it's just like wearing a bathing suit _"You're early" _I stated, not caring that I was still in my underwear _

"Yeah… I had a substitute in trigonometry. So I decided to leave"

"How'd you get in my house?" _I closed the refrigerator, a bowl of sliced pineapple in my hand. I loved pineapples. They're so good. As I bit into one the juice ran down my hand_

"You're door was unlocked. I knocked several times though" _Really? I didn't hear a knock. I shrugged, heading up the stairs to my bedroom_

"Hm… Follow me" _I directed, getting closer to my room. I heard his footsteps behind mine, he was close. When I made it to my door, I went inside and slammed it in front of his face. If only I could see the look. I swiftly put on a pair of sweats and a tank top, reopening the door, letting him inside. First time he's been in my room. Nervous no… scrambled mind… yes_

"I think we should talk first" _He suggested _"Before we start the project"

"I think you should learn that I don't care what you think" _I cocked my head. Sitting on my bed I crossed my legs_

"Honestly Sonny, I don't give a fuck what you say anymore" _Whoa! _"We kissed… you stayed over my house" _I opened my mouth to say something but he shushed me_ "Give me a fucking chance to say something before you start arguing with me because your mood swings are driving me to the edge" _Mood swings? Yeah... he's right._

"Why are you so worked up about something that… didn't mean anything?" _His lips pursed, jaw clenched _"Anyway… you have a girlfriend and a friend with benefits"

"No… I don't actually. I broke up with her Saturday. And I ended it with Chloe today" _Chloe must be my neighbor. _

"Why in the hell would you do that?" _I chuckled. He's a hothead_

"Because…" _I woke up next to him. That's why _"I wanted too"

"Right…" _I said sarcastically _"She didn't want to blow you? Is that why you're upset… and taking it out on me?"

"I'm not taking anything out on you. All I'm saying is that you've been a bitch to me as long as you been here. What did I do?"

"Nothing" _I whispered…_

"So whats the damn problem?" _He threw his hands up in frustration_

"You are…" _I stood _"You're the problem, Chad"

"How am I the problem?" _I feel like we had this conversation before_

"You will not leave me alone. Especially since what happened Friday… yeah… we kissed. But it was a kiss" _Even if you picked me up and laid me on the table, your muscles holding me in place. I groaned internally _"A fucking kiss… I was drunk a little and went to sleep… I woke up in your shirt… so what! It's not a big deal. Get the fuck over it" _All he did was smirk, and lean on my dresser. The bastards smirking. What the hell? _

"So… something did happen Friday? Hm… even though you denied it" _I inhaled sharply _"I thought nothing happened, Sonny?" _Ugh… _"I needed to hear you say that something did happed"

"You arrogant, egotistical, manipulative…" _Attractive, sex on legs _"Presumpu-" _He silenced me with his lips. I melted at the chemistry_

"Shut up, Sonny" _He whispered, against my mouth. He cupped my face, my hands lightly wrapping around his wrists. Why was he so good at kissing? Holy shit! I'm kissing him. My eyes fluttered closed at the butterflies released in my stomach. Why do I feel like a girl getting her first kiss? It was a slow, antagonizing kiss… one that would leave me weak at the knees. It drove me wild, his fingers ran through my long brown hair. I inwardly screamed, still kissing him back. He smelled like he always smelled, it was enticing, and lured me closer to him. It was HIS smell. And I loved it. I needed air and I needed it quick. I slowly pulled back, barely opening my eyes. I sighed; his hands were still on my face _"Go on a date with me?" _He asked softly_

"No" _I shook my head. He kissed me once more_

"I know you're not really like this, Sonny. Inside is the real you. Why is your wall so hard to break down?" _It's slowly disintegrating. Very slowly. So slow a snail goes faster than it_

"I've always been like this" _I took his arms off my face and sat back down opening my laptop. He sat next to me, closing it._

"I know you and your mother fight… a lot. I know some of the tattoos were for your dad" _Wait… what?_

"H-How do you know?"

"You told me. When you slept over… You told me you and your father don't keep contact" _Because he died. _"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it" _I grumbled_

"Sonny…"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" _I snapped. He nodded. _"Just drop it and never bring it up again…" _He nodded again. Frankly… this isn't working out._

"You contradict yourself a lot. Saturday you said… that you guarantee that us kissing will never happen again. It happened… again"

"You got lucky but I swear… that was the last time. I don't want my mind all fucked up over a boy"

"Man" _he corrected_

"Boy" _I grinned, opening the laptop back up. _"Chad…"

"Hm?" _He took out his notebook designated for Logical Com. and started a new page. I took the pen out his hand and wrote down 718- 457 – 0036. _"So I'm eligible for your number now?"

"If you use it correctly, yes" _My attitude still hasn't changed. It's just going to get worse now that he has my number. Being polite just isn't in my nature. I can't seem to grasp the 'nice' concept. Oh well… I broke my promise to myself because of Chad... again_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SO… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please review and tell me what you think. I also want you to know that in this story Chad has to do a lot to get Sonny… those chapters are going to be fun to write. Review Please and thank you. Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys! You review really fast… This was my reaction to that: *opens email in the morning* OH MY GOSH! How many reviews! *falls off chair… gets back up* Maybe I got it wrong *looks at email again* Nah… so many reviews… which one to read first? Lol… but anyway thanks for the reviews. Here's my update… ENJOY!**

**See like I said last chapter, lots of reviews = faster update**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Is it weird that I can't stop thinking about Sonny? When I went home yesterday afternoon, I had the sudden urge to go back. We got a lot done with the project but that was in the back of my mind. I sat at the breakfast table pushing my food around. My mother stared at me, giving me a confused look. Seth inhaled his food down since he had to leave for work and my dad had left an hour ago. Normally he would be here but today he had to go early_

"Eat your food, honey" _She insisted, I nodded. She stood taking her plate into the kitchen. Seth laughed at me_

"Bro… she's got you" _He laughed more_

"Why do you automatically assume it's a girl?"

"Because my young naïve little brother. You show the symptoms…"

"Symptoms?" _This is about to become one of Seth's life lessons. They are useful at times. Other times they are shit _

"Yes the symptoms. Not eating as much, staring at your plate… can't get her off your mind"

"I don't know what you're talking about" _I laughed _"Those _symptoms _are incorrect" _I swallowed the rest of my juice and grabbed my car keys _"Well… I have to go to school. Bye mom!" _I yelled before briskly walking out the house, not wanting to be questioned. I drove to school in an empty car, I don't have to pick Penelope up anymore. It's a change but a change for the best. I pulled up into a free spot in the parking lot as Sonny was getting out of her mother's car. She slammed the door and headed towards the school. I caught up with her and put my arm around her shoulders_

"I didn't get a 'hi' this morning" _I said walking her to her locker_

"Do you ever get a 'hi' in the morning_?_" _She pushed my arm off her shoulder. I shrugged that one off. As we got closer to her locker, I saw Tawni in my peripheral vision._

"When you woke up in my bed the other day I got a 'good morning'..."

"That was the other day. That's the only 'good' thing you'll get in the morning" _Oh... fiesty_

"You should be more polite" _I suggested, she snorted, shaking her head_

"Maybe you should say 'hi' to me. _Maybe _I'll be more polite"

"Yeah… it doesn't work like that" _Putting her combination in, she swung her locker door open and took out her textbook for math._

"Then how does it work. Because my way works better"

"That's what you think" _I whispered. Tawni had left in the opposite direction. She might've gone with Grady. I don't know. I'll see him in history_

"What I think is right. So say 'hi' so we could end this pointless banter" _I shook my head walking away. She scoffed, slamming her locker. _"Walking away doesn't help anything!" _She yelled. _"I don't care when you do it… you care when I do it though!" _What? I turned around but she was already halfway down the corridor. Good Job, Chad. She walked away from you… I thought you were going to get her to stop that. _

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_In trigonometry the teacher decided to put the desks in pairs. Because of the uneven amount of students I was happy to be by myself. I work better that way. She gave a work sheet with the Laws of Sine on it. As much as I disliked math I understood it perfectly. There were fifty questions… I'm on question twenty-five. By the way the others were mumbling with their partners I assumed they were on the first question. As I continued working on my paper, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and Tawni's eyes were on mine. What the hell? I smiled, flipping her off. She turned around. I went back to my paper. Out of the side view an empty chair was pulled up next to my table._

"Don't sit…" _I started, but the girl had already placed her ass in the chair _"Down…" _I sighed. I looked up, Penelope's eyes were down defensively, that's the way they should be _"What do you want?"

"Chad broke up with me" _She sighed. And I care…? You care because he's free. I stared at her blankly _

"Maybe it was because you were dancing with another guy at his party" _Writing down the answer to the next question… I shouldn't start shit… Tawni looked back at me. What's her problem? _"Tell… Tawni" _I think that's her name _"To stop looking at me. And… I would appreciate it if you leave" _She stared at me, opened mouthed. _

"You… you were at his party?"

"Yes"

"And you saw that?"

"Yes" _I exhaled forcefully, hoping she would get the hint to leave_

"I had… too much to drink" _So did I but I ended up on the table with him I shooed her away. I admit I felt maybe a morsel of guilt but it went away. We must remember that he kissed me and not the other way around. Question thirty-five… My phone buzzed in my pocket, discreetly I pulled it out_

'**I'm saying hi. Hi, Sonny' – CDC. **_I grinned like a little girl._

'**You should pay attention in class' – SM **_I texted back, then finished working on the questions_

'**I can't' – CDC**

'**Why not?' – SM**

'**Because you won't go on a date with me' – CDC **_When I read this… I shook my head. I told him yesterday that I don't need a boy fucking up my mind. Okay… let's play_

'**Ask me again' – SM**

'**Go on a date with me' – CDC **_I smirked_

'**No. You'll distract me' – SM **_As the teacher walked past I hid my phone, finishing up the last few problems. I called her over to hand in the paper. She gladly took it up to the front, placing it on her desk_

'**Distract you? Explain' – CDC **

'**I don't feel like it' – SM **_After that I stopped responding to any of his texts. Knowing him… he'll be waiting outside of this class when the bell rings. There was at least twenty minutes left in the period_

"It's time to hand in your work" _She announced, walking around the class picking up papers _"You're dismissed if I took your paper" _I grabbed my bag and walked out. I headed to my locker to put my textbook back. When I reached it, opening it up it was slammed closed. A hand came across my face, making the loudest sound in the world. It was the sound of me getting slapped. The corridor got quiet. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Calm… breathe… cool… collected. No violence._

"You stole my boyfriend!" _Penelope snapped. What?_

"No… I didn't" _I'm trying to become a pacifist, she isn't helping the situation_

"You… kissed him" _Ah shit. How'd she find out? My whole posture changed _"You're the reason we broke up" _Yeah_

"No. I'm not" _Yeah I am _

"Yes… you are"

"Where did you hear these lies?" _I replayed the Monday seeing if I said anything then. In chemistry when Chad made the acid explode… and FUCK! Tawni sits behind us. Damnit, that stupid eavesdropping bitch. _

"Does it matter? You kissed him" _My cheek still stings, I know it was becoming red_

"I didn't kiss him" _I said calmly… I'm on the brink of insanity. So far I have gotten slapped twice in this schools vicinity. This should be a sign. A sign that California isn't the place for me. Walking away from her, she pulled me back by my shoulder. I glared at her hand that she never removed. I picked it off me like it was a disgusting bug_

"You ruined my relationship ever since you got here!" _Everyone in the hallway was still watching_

"Penelope"

"I don't even know you" _She said with a horrid tone_

"Penelope… I didn't kiss Chad"

"Fucking liar" _Whoa! Language _"And a horrible one at that. I hold you responsible for our break up" _She grabbed my wrist, pulling me across the campus. A small crowd had formed. Great. No violence. We were crossing over to where Chad's lockers were. Fucking lovely. This is exactly what I meant when I said I don't want a boy messing with my head. He was standing at his locker with Tawni, Grady and Grant. _

"Let go of me" _I demanded. Her nails dug into my skin_

"Hey…" _Chad drawled out. His voice sounded sexy. I wanted to here him say 'hey' again. Fuck... I wanted to wake up in his bed again. What is wrong with me? I'm corrupted_

"She kissed you?" _Penelope snarled, he chuckled_

"No" _He answered. I stared at the boy. I got slapped… because of his asshole ways. She gave Tawni a look that also came with a nod_

"I heard that she did" _Penelope put her hand on her hip. No violence_

"From who?" _Chad shrugged_

"Sources. It doesn't matter. Is she the reason we broke up?"

"Remove your hand, Penelope" _I ordered, but she didn't listen. I glared at Chad who pleaded with me silently. I shook my head. No violence_

"The slut kissed you? Did she or did she not?" _Penelope asked. Slut? Wow she has cojones. Damn the no violence. With my free hand I slammed her face into the locker. It wasn't hard. It was just enough for her to let go of me. As I suspected, she let go, clutching her cheek, sinking to the floor. I bent at the knees, facing her. I pushed the contents of her bag back inside of it and handed it to her._

"I'm not a slut. If you want a slut then you should talk to your little friend here" _I pointed to Tawni _"She can help you with your… needs" _I stormed off. Fuck this school. I'm leaving. On my way out I called a taxi. About twenty minutes later we were on the freeway. I need to get home and vent… my way_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny stormed off after pushing Penelope against the locker. I pleaded with her not to hurt her, and she didn't. She just pushed her into the locker a little. I felt slightly bad but I was about to get yelled at by my ex. For lying. Tawni helped her up and glared at me. Why does this have to happen today? We had English next, I wanted to talk to Sonny_

"Tell her" _She mouthed. I rolled my eyes, moving around her_

"Sonny didn't kiss me. I kissed her" _I cleared up. Her jaw dropped_

"What!" _Grady screamed _"When?" _Grady had a slight smile on his face. Being my best friend, he understands the process it took to do that_

"I asked you if it was a girl, you said no. I asked you if she went to our school, you said no. It was Sonny" _We just established that _"Anything else you lied to me about?"

"I'm so very sorry but during our relationship I… had sex with Chloe… a few times" _Penelope's eyes grew larger_ "Nothing was Sonny's fault. If anything she's preventing me from being with her. You need to apologize… like I just did" _I walked away as Grady called my name. I had English but decided I wasn't going. I hopped in my car and went to Sonny's house. She had to be home right now. I had to apologize for Penelope… and Tawni. As I pulled up in her driveway, I could hear the music bursting from her garage. It was slightly open at the bottom. I maneuvered under it, standing there. She had the stereo blasting and her back towards me. A tool box was next to her as she pulled out a wrench, working on the green bike _"Sonny!" _I yelled. She turned around, her face beet red._

"What do you want?" _Her finger pressed the volume button, lowering it. I didn't recognize the song playing faintly in the background _"What the fuck could you possibly want, Chad?" _She flung the wrench at me. I dodged it in time as it was headed for my face. Holy shit..._

"Are you okay? I don't deserve to have a wrench thrown at me" _I picked it up and tossed it on the nearby table_

"No. I'm not okay. I hate it here. I hate everything about this place. I got slapped twice. Once by your fucking ex girlfriend. For something I didn't even start or want to happen. My mother and I aren't talking, everyone is a pain in the ass and the worst of all… you won't leave me the fuck alone!" _She yelled. _"I asked over four times to leave me be. But you didn't. If you really like me then do me a favor. Leave me alone. I just moved her a month and two weeks ago. You… Chad, are the last possible thing I would be thinking of" _The words cut through me like a sharp knife _"I just want to be alone. Do you understand that?"

"Sonny…"

"I didn't come here for a boy. I didn't want to come here at all. I want to be single because I like it that way. Independence is my way of life" _All I could do is stare. She's still cute when she's upset. Stupid cute _"I have a wall up because I don't want to let people in. I'm never going to change" _Jesus, she won't stop _"So no. I will not go on a date with you" _That doesn't mean I won't stop trying _"Why? Because I don't fucking want to. That's the only reason I have. That's the only damn reason I need"

"Sonny…" _I clamped my hand over her mouth. Those words stung. I've never been yelled like that by a girl. Especially a girl I take interest in_

"What!" _She muffled. The loud metal from the toolbox echoed as she accidently knocked it over_

"Take a deep breath… close your eyes" _I instructed. She breathed into my hand _"Now let go… and open them" _She exhaled _"Relax" _I soothed, pulling her into a hug. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt _"I'll leave you alone… I promise you'll only talk to me in chemistry, English and logical communication. If that's what you want. Then I'll oblige" _I let go of her, slowly walking out. Ducking to go out from under the garage, I wanted to beat myself up. How could I screw this up? I sat in my car, pissed. _"Damnit" _I hissed, reversing out of the driveway. I screwed that up completely. I began thinking of ways to fix it. This is going to take at least a week_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_He just walked out the garage… calmly. I felt really bad but extremely pissed at the same time. I feel like I owe him an explanation. But I know I don't. Deep down, I like him. But I didn't come here to get caught up with a guy, especially one I've only known for a week and a couple of days. I desperately needed my friends from back home right now. They're not available to me. After I beat myself up, I relaxed, walking into the house. I couldn't go anywhere because my mother had my keys. Fucking great. I moved to my room, sitting on the carpeted floor. I pulled out my phone and texted my best friend since second grade, Portlyn. I don't know what I would do without her_

'**I'm dying here…' – SM **_As I awaited her text message I began thinking. Would it really be that bad to let him into your life? Yes, you had been slapped for something you didn't even start._

'**Over exaggerating again?' – Port**

'**No. I miss you' – SM**

'**I know. I miss you too' – Port **_I could practically see her pouting again just like when I left._

'**Are you holding everything down over there?' – SM**

'**Yes. Everyone misses you' – Port**

'**Florida was the best state I've moved too. Don't worry. I'll be back' – SM**

'**Good. Anything new?' – Port **_She and I had made up this saying when I first got to know her. She's a really cool person and will back me up on anything she feels is right_

'**Nothing but the sky is blue' – SM **_I finished. Chuckling, I reached for my school bag; I had to do my homework in order to pass. What's worse? I have it harder than anybody because I transferred during the middle of the semester… I don't think you know how wonderful that is. It's just so damn wonderful. Honestly, I dont want Chad to leave me alone. _

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I was lying on my bed replaying everything Sonny said to me. It hurt. It really did. So let's say she actually does hate me… how can I change that. Truthfully, it felt like someone punched me in the chest. There was heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, I put the pillow over my face, knowing the person was headed for my room._

"You kissed Sonny?" _Grady came flying do my door, yelling _"And didn't tell me?" _He stuttered _"How was it?" _Words can't describe it _"Scale of one to ten"

"Five hundred" _I sighed into the pillow _"Five fucking hundred. It was amazing, Grady"

"So what happened when you went after her?"

"I choose not to talk about it" _I mumbled. He grabbed the pillow off my face and hit me with it _"Grady… I'm not in the mood"

"What did she say?" _He asked_

"So many things" _I said in a dead tone_

"Was she mad?"

"Infuriated" _I answered in the same dead, not caring voice_

"You care about her?"

"Yes" _I exhaled _"I do unfortunately and it's weird because I only known her for a week and a couple of days"

"So… what are you going to do?"

"Right now… nothing. I'm going to follow her wants and not talk to her. She wants nothing to do with me"

"When did you kiss her?"

"At my party in the game room. Then… at her house"

"You kissed twice?" _He exclaimed. His excitement made me nauseous _"Anything else you left out?"

"She slept over my house the night of the party" _A wide grin spread on his face. A questionable brow raised _"Nothing happened" _I sighed_

"Wow. You're losing your edge" _He laughed_

"No. She was buzzed. I wasn't going to do anything when she had a buzz. I want her to be completely sober so she realizes how good it feels"

"One… that's too much information even for me, your best friend slash teammate slash therapist" _I chuckled _"Two… you are one arrogant bastard" _Sonny called me arrogant. I crashed again_

"Sorry… I'm not arrogant. I'm just confident"

"So what are you going to do?" _He asked_

"I have no idea. She wants me to leave her be. So be it"

"Whoa. That's not the Cooper I know" _He proclaimed. _

"Which Cooper do you know? There are four of them. The loving Cooper isn't here. The asshole Cooper is on vacation and the baseball Cooper is on break until tomorrow"

"Where's the determined Cooper who said he was going to get Sonny, Hm?"

"He died"

"That's depressing. Can I have his baseball glove?"

"Hell no" _I laughed, pushing him off my bed. Starting to feel a little better I hung out with Grady the rest of the day. He stayed for dinner; we being alike inhaled our food for the protein. We had longer practices coming up and we needed all the food we can get our hands on. He kept my mind off of Sonny until he left to go home. She was like a mantra in my head. It went something like Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… it drove me fucking nuts the whole night. Until I fell asleep... and had a fucking dream about her. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Just as things were going great Penelope comes and fucks it up. Tell me what you think in a review please. Oh and all the reviews for the last chapter had me so giddy my mom thought I needed a nap. Thanks so much. Any way… review please and thank you… Chapter 9 coming soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So… I had so many reviews last chapter. Anywho… Gah! I'm excited for you guys… you'll see. ENJOY!**

**Lots of reviews = Faster updates**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Three months had passed, June, and Chad and I had barely spoken to each other. Our days had consisted of not speaking. I don't talk to him anymore, he doesn't talk to me. The only time we do converse is when we are in the same class and just so happen to be sitting next to me. Yes. This did drive me crazy. Although I'm the one that told him to leave me alone. My wall had been up stronger than ever. No one dared to try and say a word to me. That bitch Penelope had apologized a week later for what she did but me being the hard ass that am shrugged her off. I had admitted to myself that I did have feelings for Chad. Feelings that weren't recognizable and I hadn't tested the waters out on how strong they were for him. They were bottled up inside. I'm not like one of those chicks who breakdown crying because I have a slight, yes; slight crush on a boy. I'm not the type to go to his house and profess my like, not love, for him. I had also told Portlyn about him. She said I should go for it. But we aren't talking. I sat at the lunch table, shades on, ear buds in, feet up. My bike rested on the kickstand in the warm air. I had got it back when my mother felt I was responsible. So basically… I had got them back last week. I was chewing on the half eating orange I was working on for the last twenty minutes when, Grant, one of his friends took a seat_

"Yes?" _I asked, wanting a reason for his presences. I feel like this is my first day of school again… just Grant replacing Chad_

"I saw your grade in math…" _I raised an eyebrow _"I was wondering…" _He started. I'm not a good tutor_

"I'm not helping you" _I chuckled_

"I didn't even ask you anything" _He sighed. I gestured with my hand for him to continue. I peeled some more of the skin off the orange, dropping it on the napkin I had _"I was wondering if… you would go out with me…" _I spit a seed onto the brown towel _"Then help me in math" _I'm not a good fucking tutor_

"Okay. Let me help you out. One, your entrance was shitty so I automatically thought off the back, no. Two, you came over here talking about trigonometry grades, you're supposed to find a topic that catches my interest. So again that's a hell no" _I sound like a cold heartless bitch but he needed help _"Three, never wonder anything. Be confident and direct about what you want"

"That's a lot to remember" _He smirked _"Go out with me, Sonny" _I nibbled on the wedge of orange_

"No thank you…"

"But you just told me..." _He stared down. I don't mean to hurt his confidence, I just don't like him_

"I told you to be direct. Not that I would go out with you" _I peered at him through my glasses. He could leave now_

"Why don't you say yes?" _He asked, I peeled more of the orange _"Or… why don't we start off slow?" _He said _"Can I carry your books to your next class?" _I snickered on the inside._

"No. I'm capable of carrying my own" _I tilted my head _"Besides, you have a little trouble holding your own…"

"Mitchell…" _I heard his deep attracting voice. My heart raced then returned to normal _"A word…"

"Can it wait, man?" _Grant pleaded with the other blonde _"I'm in the middle of…" _The last part was incoherent as he mumbled to Chad. He stood straight, perfectly like he was Adonis. _

"With who?" _I asked interrupting their conversation. He glared at me along with his clenched jaw _"Me?"

"Yes, you Sonny…" _He exhaled, I turned my head to Grant who looked peeved that Chad interrupted him. As he briskly walked away, Chad sat down_

"What do you want, Cooper?"

"We haven't finished the logical communication project. It's due in two weeks"

"I'm fully aware of the deadline…" _I retorted, taking my feet off the table and sitting up _"I figured… you do your part… I do mine. We put it together the day before it's due"

"We can't. We already finished that part" _He stated _"I'm talking about the part where we present it in front of the class. Nothing has been written out" _He ran his hands through his hair. His eyes bore into mine intently, it was intriguing and sexy_

"So what do you want to do then?" _I huffed, still chewing on the same orange from earlier _"I don't hear an answer…"

"Let me thinking for a damn second" _he snapped. What crawled up his ass? _"Well… we have to work on it so… meet me by my locker after lunch" _He got up and walked away. Well I'll be damned. I feel like I just have been screwed over. Even though I hadn't. Shit… this is bad. This no talking thing is bad…_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_After lunch I waited at my locker for Sonny. We hadn't talked in a while and if we had… it was a conversation about school. I saw her down the hallway… head buried in her iPod. She got closer and I began to worry. I have yet to think of anything to say. As she lifted her head briefly, she came crashing into Amber, one of Chloe's friends. The bad part is Ambers hawaiian punch spilled all over both of their shirts. Amber looked like she was in tears and Sonny tore off her sunglasses. Instead of having a fit she simply walked away. She stood in front of me arms folded, ends of her hair wet. _

"What did you want to talk to me about?" _She hissed, picking the wet shirt from her skin. I did the combination of my locker and took out my warm up shirt I used for baseball. I handed it to her, closing my locker _"Is this a peace treaty?"

"There was never any conflict. Although if there was, you would be the one to cause it" _I sighed _"Now… either walk around with a red stained shirt or put that one on"

"Wow. Someone didn't have their coffee this morning" _She grumbled, putting her bag down and starting to take off her shirt_

"Why are you doing that in the middle of the hallway?" _I asked, with a shrug she pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with mine. Catching a glimpse of her tattoo and black bra. I groaned on the inside. She's killing me_

"So talk. What do you want to do about the project…?" _She folded her shirt and stuffed it in her bag._

"We can ask Mr. Ross for another week…" _I suggested_

"Why? We can finish it in two weeks, it's not that hard"

"We had four months to do that shit and we still didn't get it together in time"

"Conclusion…"

"I'll be at your house… five thirty" _I stated_

"Fine" _She turned around_

"Fine…"

"Good" _She walked away, her hair bouncing with every step. I shook my head at her. That's the longest conversation we have had in a month. As I readied myself to go to Logical Com, I knew something was going to happen today in that class. I felt it in my bones. I would be nice to know what it was though. I walked across the campus into the classroom; everyone was already set up in the middle. I quickly joined them._

"Okay… so today's topic is only for two people in this classroom" _A murmur erupted from everyone. _"I am doing this for a reason because these too don't work as well as they used to. I'm sure you've noticed. So everyone sit down besides Monroe and Cooper" _I exhaled forcefully as Sonny stomped and stood next to me. Everyone else had taken their seats _"Now… today's topic is getting to know people more than you already do. What you are debating is whether or not that new person should introduce themselves immediately or wade it out"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute Mr. Ross" _She exclaimed _"This is too much of a coincidence" _He gestured for us to come closer, we stepped up separating from each other_

"For months you too haven't been arguing. You are the most opinionated students in this class and I'm getting nothing but snappy comments. I want to see you two go at it"

"No…" _She shrugged _"What do I gain from arguing with him?"

"Believe me I'm trying to avoid this as much as you are…" _I folded my arms; he stared at me and smiled_

"Oh yeah. You guess are definitely doing this…" _He stepped back _"Because Sonny and Chad are always going back and forth. I'm using them as examples of how you should be in this class the rest of the year…" _He said aloud _"So Sonny… ladies first… and you have to play the crowd in too"

"The new person should wade it out…" _I raised a challenging eyebrow_

"Why so they can meet someone and push them away…?" _This is about to become a subliminal argument_

"No, so they can find out if they actually want to be friends with anyone in the school. I don't think it would be right for a random kid to walk up and just introduce themselves it radiates pushy"

"But said new person looked lonely. Especially if said new person comes into the school and the first thing they come off as is hot…"

"Even if they are _hot…_" _She smirked _"That doesn't mean they want to talk…."

"So what the hell does it mean? The random person is just trying to be nice, make the new person feel welcome" _I uncrossed my arms _"If it were me I would want someone trying to be nice and talking to me"

"And if it were me… I wouldn't want anyone to come up to me" _She put her hands on her hips _"It's irritating…"

"It's polite…"

"Annoying… now class members… if you were sitting down eating your lunch, minding your own business and some guy just randomly walks up to you and sits… wouldn't you be annoyed" _Most of the girls raised their hands, she turned back to me. Son of a…_

"But guys… if a girl, a new one, sat beside you randomly wouldn't you be happy?" _In favor of me the guys raised their hands_

"We don't know what the guy wants. He could be a serial killer for all I know. Then on top of that he might… let's say… think that she wants to know his thoughts. In reality she doesn't give a damn" _Her voice rose_

"The guy is just trying to get to know the girl. But it's not working because the girl pushes him away because of one fault someone else did over a tiny interaction and act of kindness" _I pointed out_

"What if the girl didn't want that fucking act of kindness or interaction…?"

"Whoa!" _Ross stood between us _"What is going on? I'm okay with certain curses but some I don't tolerate" _I stepped around him, facing Sonny_

"It was an act of kindness! Was I supposed to let the girl kill herself?"

"Yes!" _She yelled back _

"No… and then the guy tries to get to know the girl better and she just completely blow her fuse!" _I yelled_

"Alright wait…" _Mr. Ross stepped in between us. Along came Grady pulling him out the way. He must've whispered something to get the teacher to back off. _

"She didn't blow her fuse!"

"She tossed a wrench!" _I pronounced_

"Out of frustration. If an attractive guy keeps bothering you after you asked him to stop several times you would toss a wrench!" _She snapped, pushing her hair back_

"You think I'm attractive, Sonny?" _I mumbled, leaning down to her_

"No. I think you're repulsive" _She mumbled back along with rolling her eyes _"Mr. Ross, I'm done here" _She stared hard at me, her big brown eyes piercing mine_

"Well… I'm not done" _I pushed out. Let's just hope I don't screw this up _"Let's say… the boy actually truly cares about said newbie and the boy…" _I frowned slightly _"Wants to get to know her. And let's say the girl is so wrapped up in his mind that the boy can't do anything about it…"

"Then that's the boy's problem… not the girls"

"He's got the girl etched so deep in his mind…" _I slowly walked toward her. This part extremely private that only Grady knows _"That he hasn't gotten any in three months" _Her eyebrows rose. Check _"That's how deep you are in my mind, Sonny…" _Mate _"Personally… if I was that guy I wouldn't be able to stay away. She sounds enticing. Mr. Ross, I'm finished" _Sonny just stood, eyes low. Well… there's no response so I guess… I didn't screw it up_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

'He's got the girl etched so deep in his mind… That he hasn't gotten any in three months' _That one line was burned into my mind. There's no possible way to get it out. I tried listening to my music, working on the bikes, even being around my mother. I sat on in my desk chair, holding my hands in my head. What did I do to get myself in this situation? You're too fucking hot that's what you did. You showed up on your bike with your brown hair and tight jeans. Fuck! Why did I do that? A knock was presented on the front door then followed by two rings from the door bell. Shit… he's here. After three months. I walked down the stairs, opening the front door_

"Hey" _He said, stepping inside_

"I didn't invite you inside" _I closed the door behind him_

"I invited myself"

"Arrogant bastard" _I grumbled, walking up the steps _"Follow" _I called out. As we moved to my room he sat in my round chair, turning on the computer._

"So... what do you want to do for this last part?" _He inquired. I shrugged_

"Whatever gets you out of here faster..." _I sighed, sitting on my bed. _

"You're snappy..." _He looked around, confused_

"What?" _I narrowed my eyes, replaying what he said in Log Com again._

"Did you change your room?" _Switching the subject_

"Did you change your attitude?"

"Of course not…" _He chuckled, reaching for my picture book. It was pictures from Florida, ones I cherished and didn't let anyone look at _"What's this?" _He asked. I reached for it but he pulled back, I failed _"Something secretive…?" _He flipped open the first page. I reached for it again, but failed yet again_

"Give it back" _I demanded, reaching for the book. He stood, holding it over his head_

"Why what's in here that you don't want me to see?" _He opened it up over my head and smiled _"That's a very pretty picture of you… who's that with you?" _He asked, He was looking at the picture of James and I. My ex who's in Florida. _

"Hand it over…" _I tippy toed grabbing the hand the book was in. Damnit I'm too short _"Come on…" _As I tippy toed more I gripped the nape of his neck, pulling him lower, reaching for his hand _"Give. It. Back" _I growled, in a quick second his lips were on mine. We both pulled back, stunned at the interaction between us. _"Um…" _I stammered. He tossed the book on the desk cupping my face and bringing his lips to mine. It's strange how we molded perfectly. My hands resting on his forearms, I kissed back with the same slow passion he gave. James never kissed me like this_

"I like you Sonny, a lot" _He said breathlessly. Instead of answering I crashed my mouth to his. My wall came down completely for the first time in this state. I led him to my bed, my knees hitting the back of it. Him lying on top of me. Amazing déjà vu. We made a continuously, peeling off one another's clothes. First his shirt and damn. I forgot what he looked like shirtless but he's seriously been working out. Every part of his upper body was toned to perfection. His torso was smooth, soft, warm… shit. His hands tugged lightly on the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. I'm not a virgin so I'm not self conscience but I suddenly bloomed red. And that's a first for me. His lips nibbled at the soft delicate skin of my neck, leaving feather kisses all around the collarbone. I pulled him back up sucking on part of his jaw. My hands undid the button on his jeans. I bit my lip as I pushed down his jeans, leaving him in only my boxers _

"Damn…" _I mumbled, the V that led to his member was too hot for words. He reached for the button of my shorts_

"This needs to come off now…" _He announced, gently pulling my shorts. I raised my hips so they can be removed completely. They had joined the pile of clothes on the floor. His hands pressed down on my hips as our lips met again, my arms wrapping around his neck. I felt his erection against my thigh and I'm not going to lie… it feels big. Giggling on the inside, his hand reached under my pick. Skillfully he unclasped my bra, dropping it to the floor _"You are… so amazing" _I'm glad he didn't say beautiful. That word during this moment is very cliché. He peppered my neck with kisses, then down between my breasts. He softly massaged on while took the other in his mouth_

"Oh…" _I moaned in response. It felt so good. He continued his ministrations before turning his attention to the right, giving it the same care he gave to the left. My fingers wove through his hair when he kissed further down, his fingers hooking through my panties. He pulled them from around my hips, past my ankles and dropping them onto the floor. My core heated up quickly as he slowly slid on finger in side of me. Ever so teasingly he pumped. _"God…" _I groaned; my eyes fluttering closed. Unexpectedly I felt his tongue run from top to bottom of my sex. My fingers found their way into his hair again _"C-Chad…" _A coil tightened in my stomach. I was close. He added another finger, pumping faster _"Mm…" _A hum broke from my lips as the coil twisted then snapped. _"Fuck… Chad…" _I moaned loudly as my walls contracted around his fingers. My pants were uncontrollable as I came down from my high. He removed his fingers, sucking my juices off of them. Extraordinarily, it turned me on even more. I kicked at his boxers, they pooled around his ankles. In the midst of kissing. Holy shit… Cooper's well endowed. There is no possible way that he's going to fit_

"Staring is not your strong point" _He grinned, kissing me _

"Condom?" _I said softly. Luckily… I'm always prepared, I reached into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a foil package. He took the protection out of my hand and rolled it on perfectly. He rubbed himself to get a little more comfortable. He situated himself at my opening _"Now, please" _I rushed_

"Patience…" _He ran the head along my folds, I whimpered. Wanting him. Now _"Sonshine…" _Sonshine? I like that…_

"Chad!" _I exhaled, he thrusted into me quickly. That thing I said about him not fitting was wrong. It was perfect. _"Oh… shit…" _I moaned as he evenly thrusted into my core. _

"Shit… so tight" _He hissed, burying his head in the crook of my neck. My hands were wrapped underneath his arms, nails trailing along his back. The room had went up one hundred degrees as we both panted _"Sonny…" _He breathlessly moaned. I had moved my hips to meet his every movement. I felt strands of my hair sticking to my face and forehead. I was too careless to move it_

"Fuck… Chad" _I squealed as he hit the perfect spot causing my back to arch into him. His arm moved underneath the small of my back, keeping my body against his._

"Shit…" _He drawled out deliciously. His cool breath was sending tingles down my spine. It felt good. No doubt that it also increased the pleasure _"Fuck…" _He grunted as he picked up his pace_

"Oh…" _I had gotten louder. Him moving faster made my release closer. I could feel my walls tightening. Oh my god. _"Oh…" _I moaned huskily again _"C-Chad" _I managed to get out. My eyes squeezed shut at the pure ecstasy I was about to experience. The huge, tight knot that rested in my stomach pulled apart_

"Sonny…" _I started to tremble, my walls gradually pulsing around his member _"Sonny… open your eyes" _He requested, my eyes opened slightly, gazing into his ocean ones. Mines blurred over as I came, his eyes still peering into mine. Hips raising off the bed, my nails dug into his back, leaving marks. My heart sped up furiously as I saw gold dots in front of me. It was extremely intense and felt amazingly good._

"Shit… Chad, Oh…" _I moaned loud as I reached the absolute breaking point. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. _

"Holy shit… Sonny" _He growled, then tensed. He came inside the condom, his forehead dropping onto mine. _"Whoa" _We were both a little sweaty from the… exercise. I placed my hand on his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair and brought him down into a slow, passionate kiss. I pulled back, absolutely sated. He slowly pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of warmth and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash. He laid back down next to me; I leaned my head on his shoulders_

"Mind blowing…" _I murmured, he chuckled. He is so, so, so, so, so, much better than James will ever be_

"Mind blowing?" _Shit, he heard that. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder, bringing me closer to him _"Does this change anything between us?" _He asked simply for the fact that three months ago I had said us kissing changed nothing_

"Mhm… it changes a whole lot" _I said softly. I'm content_

"Sonny. Go on a date with me…" _He said. I nodded against his shoulder. I grinned like a school girl_

"Can't we just make this our first date and skip the trying to impress part?" _I asked, a deep chuckle came from his mouth. He was warm. He was the right size to wrap me in his arms. This was not how I pictured my junior year in high school at all. _

"Yes we can skip it…" _He placed a light kiss on my temple. I closed my eyes. I just had sex with Chad. OH MY GOD! I squealed on the inside. I just had sex with Chad… and it felt so entirely, amazingly, not surprisingly good. This is a huge change in our like, hate relationship_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ah! So…. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Ah! Did you like this chapter? It was long… I'm sorry. Um… yeah… so they had sex. They did the dirty! *spazzes out* Review please and thank you… Chapter 10 coming soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! *Gasp* So many reviews! Thanks guys. Um so I don't really have anything to say but ENJOY!**

**Oh and... I had this amazing milkshake the other day. It had gelato in it... So I just felt the need to share that with you... okay. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The next morning was a… unexplainable one. I had woken up in my bed thinking that Sonny and I having sex was just a dream. And if it was… it was one vivid dream. Until I stretched and felt a tiny twinge of pain on my back. It wasn't a dream at all. She had scratched my back when she… yeah. Sonny was definitely tighter and much better than the other girls I had sex with. You can't really compare. I quickly took a shower and headed off to school. As I slowly came to a stop and parked, Grady was waiting for me. He was talking to his brother Grant. When I got out he approached me, looking upset_

"What the hell, man" _He sighed _"You said to meet you at the batting cage at seven last night but you never showed" _Oh shit. I was busy_

"I'm sorry I was with Sonny. We were finishing up the Log. Communication project" _I technically didn't lie_

"So what happened?" _He asked_

"Nothing. I finished the project… and went home"

"You went home? I thought you two would fight"

"Nah…" _I took a long pause _"We didn't fight"

"You just banged" _He blurted suddenly. I laughed, shaking my head._

"What?" _I managed to get out_

"This is the most you've relaxed in months" _He pushed my head _"There's no doubt that you and Sonny boned"

"You're too observant. You should change that" _I suggested_

"So how was it?" _He asked. It was so good that I actually felt a little light headed. Is this really me right now? _

"Don't worry about it" _I grinned. I tell Grady everything but this time I'm going to have to pass_

"You fulfilled my high school dream and now you're telling me don't worry about it?" _He exclaimed _"That's bullshit" _He smirked _"Scale one to ten"

"I'm not telling you" _I held my ground_

"I'll tell you about Tawni" _I already knew about Tawni, we got to know each other freshman year_

"Tawni… I give her a seven. The highest"

"How would you know?" _He narrowed his eyes _"Oh… is there any girl here you haven't done?" _It didn't bother him much because I can't even think of Tawni that way. I shudder every time it passes my mind. We're just good friends. I nodded, Tawni walked up to us with Penelope at her side._

"Hey" _She said, kissing his cheek _"So… I have a big announcement" _She smiled_

"Oh My God, you're pregnant" _I joked _"Didn't I teach you to use protection?" _I played around _"You're grounded for the rest of the year" _She smiled but flipped me off _

"No" _She huffed _"You all know I'm turning eighteen over the summer…" _Everyone nodded but Penelope _"My parents are letting me and a couple of friends drive to Vegas for the weekend"_ She squealed_

"Vegas? We can't do anything in Vegas. You and Grady are going to be eighteen, I'm going to still be seventeen along with Pen" _I stated_

"So what… I still what you guys to be there" _She pouted. I guess Vegas sounds alright. But it's probably going to end up like The Hangover shit. Sonny's bike revved through the parking lot. She stopped it a few spots away from me. No looks or nothing, she started toward the school_

"I'll be back…" _I said, walking around Tawni _"Sonny" _I called out _"Sonny!" _I said a tad louder. Why isn't she answering me? She stopped in front of her locker, putting the combination in. _"Are you really going to start this shady shit again?" _No response _"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" _I turned her around, kissing her hard on the lips. It was one that left both of us stunned. I pulled back, staring at her _"You cannot start that 'fuck the world and everyone in it' demeanor. You cannot deny what happened yesterday because we both felt what was between us, damnit. So I don't want any shit from you" _I announced. Her hands reached up near her ears, pulling out her headphones._

"Hello to you too" _She said in a confused tone_ "What did you just say? Because I didn't hear shit" _Her eyebrows furrowed. Oh… she didn't hear me because of her music_

"Nothing. Never mind" _I mumbled. Maybe I overreacted a little bit. _"I thought you were ignoring me for a second" _She shook her head, turning around. I looked up and saw a few people staring… watching to see what happens_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I felt a pair of hands on my hips turn me around. Then a pair of familiar lips and cologne greeted me. Oh… it was Chad and he's kissing me. He's kissing me. Holy shit! He's kissing me at school! Fuck… there goes my standard. I was breathless as he pulled back staring at me. My iPod was blasting This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars. He was talking but I didn't understand a word he was saying. And reading lips is harder than it looks. When he stopped I took my head phones out. _

"Hello to you too" _I said _"What did you just say? Because I didn't hear shit" _I furrowed my eyebrows_

"Nothing. Never mind" _He disregarded what he said a second ago _"I thought you were ignoring me for a second" _I shook my head, turning around to put my helmet and other unnecessary items in my locker. Looking out the corner of my eye, I saw people staring. I hope they had a good fucking show. Now that Chad and I interacted a little more, things felt like a big turn around. I just don't know what to say anymore. Maybe the reason we fought so much was because of the sexual tension. But how do you have sexual tension the first day you meet someone?_

"I can't ignore you anymore" _I mumbled, slamming my locker closed_

"It's nice to see you're barrier down" _He sighed, I rolled my eyes_

"We had sex, Cooper. No need to get all mushy and emotional" _I chuckled_

"That wasn't mushy… nor was it emotional. All I said was seeing you without a wall is nice"

"You're causing it to go back up" _I grumbled, shoving my sun glasses on my face_

"How are you feeling?" _He asked. I appreciate your concern but there's no need for it_

"From yesterday evening?" _His response was a nod _"I'm fine. You do know that wasn't my first time?"

"I figured that out when you said you had five boyfriends. It was bound that you lost it to one of them" _I didn't lose my virginity to my boyfriend. I lost it to his brother… by accident_

"Hm…" _I hummed_

"So since I like you… and I admitted it" _He put his arm around me _"You should tell me how you feel about me"

"I had sex with you. That should be enough" _I exhaled _"And you admitted it in the midst of making our way to my bed so that doesn't fucking count" _He snickered_

"I confessed it earlier than that too… just to let you know" _He gazed at me with those blue eyes. We slowly progressed to his car _"It's time for you to make some friends" _I stopped short_

"No" _I said flatly_

"Sonny…" _He whined_

"Chad…" _I said back_

"Monroe"

"Cooper. Hell no" _I turned around. There's no possible way I was becoming friends with blondie, bitchy and Grady. I refuse._

"They don't bite" _He laughed_

"You're right. They don't. They slap and make false accusations" _I snarled_

"You hold a long grudge" _He stated underneath his breath_

"You're damn right I do" _I walked away, slowly counting to ten. It takes him to seconds to get to me. This time it took three_

"Damnit Sonny" _He exhaled, walking next to me _"If you don't stop walking away from me, I swear you're going to learn not to by the end of this week"

"I'm not going to learn shit" _I stopped, stepping up to him _"If you'll excuse me I have business to attend to" _I don't really. I'm just going to sit in the student lounge until class starts _"You should give your friends an explanation on why you kissed me earlier" _I smugly grinned, patting his cheek. I turned on my heel, briskly walking toward the student lounge. It took every muscle in me not to crash my lips onto his again. I sat in my usual seat in trigonometry minding my own business. We had moved on to LOG in the curriculum. As others struggled to get it, I understood it on the first day. Lucky me. Getting farther into the lesson I zoned out, wondering what Portlyn was doing. I also wondered what James was doing. I pulled out my phone and set up a new message for Portlyn_

'**Are you in school?' – SM **_I sent the text and waited for her response. I sat there watching Penelope mean mug me. _

"Ms. Monroe would you like to put your answer on the board?" _I looked up to find everyone looking back at me. I smirked_

"Sure, Why not?" _I droned, putting my phone in my pocket and standing up. I made my way to the front of the class, taking the chalk from the teachers' hand. As I wrote the correct answer to the equation my phone buzzed in my pocket _

"Now can you explain it?" _She asked_

"No" _I shot it down real quick and retook my seat. I pulled out my phone discreetly once more_

'**No. I'm home with my little sister' – Port**

'**Why? And how is Maria?' – SM**

'**She has the flu. And she's sick so I can't say fine. How's that Cooper kid?' – Port **_I didn't respond for a while knowing that once I tell her that we had done it she's going to want to call. I waited a couple of minutes_

"Now here's the hard part of the lesson. You writing the equation when 'log' is missing… Like so" _She wrote a problem on the board that I figured out in an instant_

'**We um…' – SM **_That's all I texted back. Now for her response_

'**I'm calling you' – Port**

'**I'm in school. You can't' – SM**

'**Well how was it? Was he good? Is Cooper… better than James?' – Port**

'**Good. Yes. And hell yes' – SM **_I answered her questions in short responses_

'**What the hell are those answers. Details woman!' – Port **_I chuckled at her enthusiasm but kept it low so it didn't look weird_

'**I can't. I'm in class' – SM **_I looked up to find the lesson still going on. It never seemed to end_

"Any questions?" _She asked the class. I raised my hand _"Ah… Sonny" _She smiled_

"Can I use the bathroom?" _I inquired. She nodded turning back to the board. Once I got outside the classroom I wondered the corridors. I found a seat behind one of the huge trees on the campus. I sat down, cross legged. I continued to play with my phone until I recieved a response_

'**That never stopped you before' – Port**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_History was dragging today. Mr. Greg seemed to be rambling about some famous painter from the renaissance. I could personally care less. Grady sat behind me, taping his pen furiously against the desk. I was okay at first but it them became annoying after a while. I leaned back slightly_

"Stop tapping your pen, Grady" _I ordered. It only became worse_

"I can't" _He whispered _"I'm freaking out. I'm freaking the fuck out…" _His whisper was hasty_

"Why not?"

"Well for one, Tawni and I in Vegas. Something bad is bound to happen" _He said nervously _

"Why don't you think of it as one of my parties just in Vegas?" _I tried_

"No. That's not going to work. I mean, Tawni and I in California as a couple is already destructive in bed" _Disturbing _"Imagine us in Vegas"

"Considering Tawni as a friend. I don't want to imagine her in that way. Destructive though? How so?"

"We made a hole in the basement in my house" _I shuddered_

"You're walls are thin… They're made of sheetrock"

"We broke one of my mother's chairs in the den" _I've broken my mother's chair plenty of times. The one thing I haven't done is going at it in my father's study. He'd behead me._

"I would really like if you stop giving me mental pictures" _I said lowly. He chuckled_

"Hey… what's the deal with you and Penelope? You seem really cool with each other…"

"I guess we figured that there was no need to fight with each other so we made mends… kind of"

"How do you think she felt when she saw you kiss Sonny?" _Good question_

"Honestly, I have no idea"

"Why'd you kiss Sonny in the first place?" _He tapped my shoulder_

"I had beer and Vodka. She looked pretty so I kissed her"

"You Chad, are full of shit"

"Everyone is"

"That's not what I meant" _He laughed, disrupting the entire class. Being the negotiator that he his... he talked him self out of detention. Nice going, Grady_

* * *

><p><em>In gym we were playing basketball since it started to rain a little bit. We stayed inside, boys on one side, girls on the other. But do you really think we listen to the demands of separation? Hell no…<em>

"Hey Chad" _Brittany… the British brunette that transferred here freshman year greeted me_

"Hi Brittany" _I smiled. I love her accent. That's mainly it _"You look very pretty today" _She giggled, playfully rubbing my arm_

"Thanks. As do you" _She grinned, her deep dimples showing. She's adorable _"So… what are you doing Friday night?" _She asked _"I was thinking you can come over and teach me about baseball" _She insisted even though it was a load of bull_

"Hm…" _I chuckled _"Do you really want to learn about baseball?" _She nodded _"First things first… why?"

"You're really, really good at it" _That's true _"Plus… I find you good looking"

"You're hitting all the right points but you're not really convincing me" _I teased. Her hands trailed around mine then along my waistband, I looked up to see if anyone was paying attention_

"I want to get to _know _you" _She drawled out, close to my ear _"I really need help in physical education" _She threw a subliminal message at me. I smirked, shaking my head lightly_

"As tempting as that sounds, Brittany. I have to decline" _I smiled, patting her shoulder. I can truthfully say that I can't see myself physically with anyone but Sonny. I watched as she took a seat on the bleachers phone in her hand. She's been so into her phone that she didn't realize what was going on. I walked up the bleacher steps to where she was and snatched the phone _"I wish I can come to California and visit" _I read aloud, she scowled reaching for the phone_

"Give it back" _She huffed_

"You said that yesterday. That's how we ended up in your bed"

"You'll end up hunched over in a ball if you don't" _She glared at me. Still she was beautiful. Her brown eyes were chocolaty. _

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fucking promise" _She looked up at me through her eyelashes_

"Ouch. My feelings are hurt" _I chuckled. Same old Sonny. Her wall came flying back up_

"You'll get over it…" _She snatched her phone back when I wasn't paying attention. I groaned internally, taking her hand_

"Come with me" _I pulled her up from the bleachers and out of the gym before anyone could notice. I pulled her to the small gym the team uses to practice when it's wet outside. No one is ever in there during the afternoon so I go there to sit and do homework mostly _"Let me in" _I told her as I closed the door _"Stop pushing me away" _She leaned against the wall, hands behind her back_

"No one is pushing you away. I haven't asked you to leave me alone in four hours. New record" _She grinned. That's not funny to me_

"Enough… Sonny" _I exhaled deeper than I was supposed to _"Let me in" _I asked _"Or I'll put my wall up and that benefits absolutely no one"

"Cut the shit, Cooper…"

"Chad" _I corrected_

"You can't put a wall up because you're attracted to me way too much. You couldn't even if you tried" _She's speaking the truth. That's the sad part_

"I never said that" _I played off but the look she gave me told me she knew I was lying _"Why do you have to be so damn hard all the time?"

"I could ask you the same fucking question" _She retorted_

"That's not what I meant at all" _She giggled lightly _"No one is going to hurt you"

"That's the biggest bullshit lie I've ever heard" _She scoffed _"I've gotten hit from your ex for something I didn't do"

"And she apologized. So let go of the grudge. I mean, I'm not going to hurt you. You're only hurting yourself"

"And how's that, Cooper?" _She folded her arms, cocking her hip to one side. I like feisty Sonny_

"You find me attractive" _I said confidently_

"I never said that" _She snorted but in all actuality she did. Her lips had attached to mine. Surprisingly it was her kissing me. She palmed my face, rubbing my cheek with her thumb. As I kissed back I felt her tongue dart across my bottom lip. I granted her the entrance she wanted as we fought for dominance. Since I never give up and neither does she… we went at it for a while. My hands rested on her sides, caressing them. She pulled back slowly but her lips still lightly touching mine _"I like you… I do. I just move around too much. I've lived in so many different states. I don't want to get attached. Just to leave again" _She said softly _"So don't take it personal, Cooper" _She said against my lips_

"I'd really appreciate it if you called me by my name"

"Don't take it personal when I try to detach myself from you, Chad" _She closed her eyes _"Like I said before. I didn't come here for a boy. I don't know how long I'm staying until my mother gets another promotion and they tell her we have to move someplace else for the company" _She kissed me one more time before heading towards the door _"We're not even a couple. I'm not commitment type, remember" _She opened the door and walked through it. Damn me_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I got home that evening my mother was already there. She was making dinner in the kitchen for the first time since forever. I sat on the bar stool watching her. Maybe it's time we start talking. Maybe it's time we set things straight. Who am I kidding? We're always going to fight. That's just who we are…_

"Hi mom" _I said lowly_

"Hey honey…"

"What are you making?" _I asked, peering at the stove_

"Chicken and rice" _She simply stated_

"Oh… okay" _I shrugged _"I'm going to go upstairs now" _I said. I guess that's the end of that conversation. At least we didn't fight. When I walked into my room I saw how much of a mess it was. I shook my head and picked up clothes from off the floor. As I continued cleaning my cell phone rang. I slid it out of my pocket and pressed the answer key_

"Hello?"

"Ah!" _A melody of voices rang though my head _"Sonny… we miss you!" _A group of friends that Portlyn and I hung out with had called me. I could only make out a few recognizable ones_

"I miss you guys too"

"How's California!" _They yelled simultaneously. I could tell they planned this_

"Fine. It's hot like Florida. How are you guys?"

"Bored. All the fun is gone. Parties haven't been the same" _One of them answered. I think it was James_

"Oh"

"How are the parties there?" _They asked again. Eventful, lots more alcohol here than in Florida. But then again… the party drinks we had were harder alcohol. Stuff from our parents stashes_

"Loud, hot, eventful" _I answered_

"When are you coming back to visit?" _Portlyn asked_

"In a couple of months. I have to save up some money first. Unless you guys want to buy me a plane ticket?"

"Nah. You can buy your own ticket" _I laughed. Yup they are so my friends. I really do miss them. Hopefully, I find a way to make money without whoring myself off. I was on the phone with them for about five more minutes before I hung up. My mother called me down for dinner… then I went to bed. My nights are boring_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please review and tell me what you think. Oh you know what I noticed. In the story mine Sonny and Chad had sex for the first time in chapter 9. And in this story they did it in chapter 9 for the first time too. What a coincidence! I seriously didn't plan that. But anyway… review please and thank you. Chapter 11 coming soon…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. All property rights go to Disney**

**I also do not own The Hangover... but I love the movie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews… um so yeah… ENJOY!**

**Um... for Mine: I'm Yours ... I'm having a major writers block. Like, I know what I want the next chapter to be about... I just don't know how to put it together... I'm sorry. I will try to update that story soon... dont hate me...**

**ENJOY! again**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_There's always that one point in life where you notice the biggest change in yourself. Some change when they find money, some change when they move and some change when a guy tries his hardest to get you to like him. I have experienced two out of these changes. Though I tried to prevent the two, my mind told me to give him a chance. I slipped on my burgundy Dr. Martens. It was a week before school ended and everything was chaotic. I had a feeling that I was going to piss someone off today. And I couldn't wait. Chad's watering me down into a semi nice person. That has got to change. As I zoomed off to school, I ran at least two stop signs and three red lights. I didn't do it on purpose but it's not like the police chase people on bikes. I pulled into the schools parking lot right into an empty spot. As always Cooper was standing by his car with at least four of his main friends. His eye caught mine. I smirked, taking my ponytail out of the scrunchy. I tucked my helmet underneath my arm and started toward my locker. When it opened I stripped my pants and sweater quickly, revealing my black shorts and burgundy tank top. _

"Wow…" _I jumped, stuffing my items in the locker_ "If you're going to dress like that you should warn me. I'll wear looser shorts"

"You should just go commando" _I suggested, patting his shoulder_

"That won't work" _He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. I slacked my shoulders. I really don't want to get attached but I can't help it _"What class do you have first?"

"The same class you have…" _I shook my head, slowly trying to untangle myself from his embrace_

"I want you…" _He started. _

"Want me in which way?" _I responded softly, teasingly_

"Whichever way you prefer…" _He answered, I turned red. He laughed _"I want you to go to Vegas with me…" _He blurted out_

"Vegas? Where the hell did that come from?" _I asked_

"Over the summer. You don't have to pay anything"

"Mm… what's the catch? I feel like you're not telling me the whole story"

"Before you shoot the offer down… it's for Tawni's birthday" _For blondie? No_

"Hm… I'm thinking, no" _I slammed my locker shut _"Because that means it's also Penelope and Grady… and you. Personally… you and I shouldn't be in the same room... For... multiple physical satisfactional reasons"

"Why not?" _He snickered. I raised my eyebrows, insisting he knew what I meant _"Are you saying I'm sex craved? I can control myself..."

"Barely" _He flashed a million watt smile. What? That's exactly what you are. Like every other guy... __I responded _"Let's think about this shall we… Tawni is Penelope's friend. Penelope fucking hates me. Therefore, Tawni hates me. I also hate Penelope so it wouldn't work out"

"It's not like everyone is going to be in the same room. It's three bedrooms in one suite"

"No" _I stood my ground_

"Sonny…" _He tried. I shook my head, no _"It's not going to be bad"

"Yes it is. I already know it's going to be bad…"

"Okay. You know what… you have no say in this. You are going"

"Like hell I am" _I scoffed, rolling my eyes. First off my mother would say no really fast_

"End of discussion. Let's go to class" _He took my books away and walked toward English. This asshole wants me to punch him. I trailed next to him trying to think of good excuses to not go to Vegas. Because knowing him he will find a way to make me go_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Mr. Cooper can you please explain to me your favorite play from Shakespeare that we have read this year and why?" _The teacher pointed me out. I actually didn't read shit this year because I was too lazy. Sonny chuckled, giving me a thumbs up from the side_

"I don't have a favorite. I think they were all uniquely written. He pulled me into all of his plays with his detailed dialogue and his capturing plot. I'm sorry but I just can't choose"

"Son of a bitch…" _Sonny grumbled. I chuckled lowly at her remark_

"That's a good observation, Mr. Cooper"

"It's a load of bullshit that's what it is" _She whispered_

"So for today's class… I want you to write a reflection about this class this year. You can talk amongst yourselves but keep it low" _She instructed. As everyone started murmuring and writing, I turned to Sonny_

"I'm not going" _She told me. I smiled_

"Yes you are"

"No. I'm not" _She said _"How do you know Tawni wouldn't mind me going?" _Her questions became more elaborate_

"Because Tawni will get over it. All she cares about is having fun on her birthday…"

"So have fun with her. Not me"

"I can't" _It wouldn't be fun_

"Why not? You had fun before I got here"

"It wouldn't be the same. Besides, I don't want to be in the same confined area as Penelope" _She laughed _"She might kill me"

"I highly doubt it. The bitch is in love with you" _Not anymore _"And if you doubt that then you're an idiot"

"I can't help that I'm irresistible"

"And annoying, arrogant and confident"

"You didn't have to add that in there" _She giggled, looking on my desk_

"I suggest you write your reflection" _I watched as her hand flew through the lines on the loose leaf. Hers was halfway done. Mine wasn't nearly as much as hers_

"I'll write it if you go to Vegas with me"

"See… that's a horrible ultimatum. If I say no and you don't write it you fail. And you'll be stuck in high school for an extra year. I won't. Who wins in this situation?" _She signed her name on the bottom of her paper before standing up _"Obviously not you" _She walked up to the front of the class and handed it to the teacher. Walking back to her seat, putting her feet on the desk in front of her_

"Fine. I'll write it" _I grumbled. I wrote anything down about the class. I really didn't care because I didn't feel like it. I hate English. Point blank. I finished it about ten minutes later. Sonny had her iPod in her ears, along with a twizzler hanging out her mouth. I broke a piece off without asking and took my paper to the teacher. As I walked back to my seat she glared at me._

"You could've asked" _She spat_

"That's a lot of work. And you would've said no" _I chewed on the candy. I shouldn't be eating because I have a baseball game today. I wanted Sonny to come but didn't know how to ask_

"What are you doing after school?" _I asked, she shrugged_

"Going home. Like usual"

"You should come to my baseball game" _I told her. She shook her head_

"That requires school spirit. And since I hate the school… I'm not going to be there cheering it on"

"So then you should come to see _me _play" _She laughed softly, looking at me_

"Why?"

"Because it's the playoffs and I would like it if you were there" _I explained_

"I'm not going to cheer…"

"I don't care. As long as you go. And maybe we could get something to eat afterwards" _I also put in_

"You'll be sweaty and dirty"

"You could consider it a second date"

"I explained to you that I'm trying to not get attached"

"And you won't. But you and I both know you already are" _I grinned_

"You're cocky. You're making this harder than it is. So fine. I'll go. But I want pizza" _She smiled coyly _

"No problem"

* * *

><p>"Tawni" <em>I called out before she walked past my car at lunch. She nodded at me, I gestured for her to come over.<em>

"What's up?" _She leaned on the hood next to Grady. Grady put his arm around her, bringing her closer_

"Would you mind if I asked Sonny to go Vegas with me?" _Her eyes grew_

"Yes. I don't like her"

"But it would make me happy" _I smiled, she still refused_

"No Chad" _She whined_

"Come on…" _I pressed harder _"I'll make sure she'll be nice but then again you have to be nice to her too"

"No…"

"Tawni… my best friend that is a girl" _I tried to bribe her _"I will first handedly buy you a new curling iron"

"I already bought one"

"Damnit. Please just let her go" _I gave her my look. The one I used on girls when I didn't get what I want. It never failed. That's what makes me wanted and desired by every single female in this school_

"If she goes… she stays in your room"

"Of course" _Even though she already says she's not _"I already figured that..."

"You're lucky I'm your friend" _She said, patting my shoulder_

"Thank you, Tawni" _I hugged her tightly, she chuckled nodding her head_

"You owe me" _Yeah whatever. When she walked away Grady and Grant both stared at me in disbelief_

"Did you just give my girlfriend the look?" _He asked, laughing_

"Maybe"

"So are you and Sonny together then if she's going with you to Vegas?" _Grant asked_

"No" _I answered_

"That was a quick answer" _He laughed_

"I guess. Are you ready for the game today?" _I changed the subject_

"Hell yeah!" _Grady jumped up_ "I want to beat some Allenwood ass!"

"They're in the same rank we are" _Grant said_

"I don't care! We're going to the series" _As he said this, a taxi pulled up a few feet away from us. A guy stepped out and closed the door. He stood hands in his pockets. His aviators blocked his face. He looked around, taking of his sunglasses._

"Is Sonny Monroe around?" _He asked walking up to us_

"She's right over there. Why?" _I asked. I wanted to know who this guy was asking for Sonny. He looked at his surroundings, narrowing his eyes_

"Thanks. That is her bike right?" _He pointed to the red one she drove today. He was slightly taller than me, had a Florida state t shirt on. His hair was maybe two shades darker than mine. One hand was behind his back. As I was about to question him Sonny came running up to him_

"Daniel!"_ Daniel? Who the fuck is Daniel? He caught her, her legs around his waist. He spun around while hugging her_

"Daniel?" _Grady asked lowly, looking at me. I shrugged, looking down. We are not together so there is no need to get jealous or upset. Who the hell am I kidding?_

"Hey gorgeous..." _He laughed. She giggled as he set her on her feet. I glanced at the superman logo tattoo he had on his forearm. I wonder if all the people she hung out with has tattoos _

"What are you doing here?" _I kept my eyes down. If I looked at her I would just get even more upset. _

"James told me you were homesick" _Homesick?_ "So what the hell? I'm here" _He laughed_. "And I thought we could get out of here and kill what I bought" _He said softly. How old is this dude? Looking up briefly she was nodding, reaching for whatever he had purchased_

"But I have to be back before lunch ends" _She told him _"So I hope that's not heavy"

"No problem" _He said_ "Where's your helmet?"

"In my locker" _She answered lowly_ "But I can go without it" _What!_

"Go get your helmet, Sonny" _I told her_ "You're not getting on your bike without it"

"Cooper..." _She protested. If she keeps calling me by my last name, I'm going to lose it._

"I'm not arguing with you"

"Don't worry, _Cooper_" _He_ _chuckled; he probably knows I'm jealous. A little_ "I'm not a reckless driver" _His nostrils flared, I don't care. _"I would never hurt little bit over here" _He gestured to Sonny. She reached up and slapped the back of his head. I'm not going to let her get on the bike without her helmet_

"You ride dirt bikes, asshole. Not motorcycles" _She mentioned. Who does she hang out with? I shoved my hands in my pockets, balling them in a fist. _

"Same concept…" _He smiled. He pushed her. She chuckled, jumping on his back. He's like ten inches taller than her. My jaw clenched repeatedly as I began to grow upset at the shithead standing in front of me. She must've noticed because her smiling face faded..._

"You might not be a reckless driver but she's sure as hell not getting on that bike without a helmet" _She slowly slid off his back, glaring at me. Grabbing my hand, she led me toward her locker_

"What the fuck is your problem?" _She hissed, opening her locker_

"You're leaving to go with some guy... To go drink whatever he has in his hand" _That sounds even worse when I say it out loud_

"You're acting like an ass, Cooper" _She said pulling out her helmet. I slammed her locker shut, my hand resting on it beside her head_

"Damnit, Sonny" _I whispered _"Say my _first _name" _Refusing, she shook her head _"Well excuse the hell out of me" _I scoffed_

"I'm sorry but I don't recall you being my parent. And I most certainly need your permission to do shit" _She tilted her head_ "Look…" _She pulled me close by my shirt and kissed my lips shortly_ "I will most definitely be here, sober, for my next class" _She turned and walked away. I walked back to my car and watched her get on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. Before pulling off he smiled at me. It was followed by a wink. And I know that smile. It's the 'Go fuck yourself' smile. It killed me on the inside. They sped out of the parking lot. I shouldn't have let her go_

"I thought you two were..." Grant started

"We're not a couple" _Yet. I'm assuming we're just friends with a small percentage of benefits_ "So, she does what she wants" _I folded my arms, pissed_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_As I sat in my basement laughing it up with Daniel, I kept peering at the clock. Lunch wasn't over for another twenty-five minutes. I took two sips of the Nuvo he had bought. It wasn't the best but I relaxed after a while. I think the person I pissed off today was Chad. Although I didn't mean too it guess it happened. Daniel laid out of the couch as I laid on the floor, giggling for no apparent reason. We laughed at each other's nonstop laughter_

"So… is that Cooper kid your boyfriend?" _He asked_

"Why do you ask?"

"He seemed a little uptight and angry" _He was jealous _"Maybe I should've offered him a drink" _He brought the bottle to his lips, making a loud gulping sound_

"No he's not" _I sighed, sitting up_

"Do you have a boyfriend in this neighborhood?" _He chuckled_

"No…"

"Wow. You're life sucks" _He teased. I flicked my rubber band at him _"Do you like it here...?"

"It gets better after a while"

"Liar. You don't fit in here. You fit in back in Florida. That's where you belong"

"Thanks a lot Daniel you're such a good friend" _The sarcasm dripped off my tongue _

"You should've been there Sonny, we all went paintballing and Samantha..." _His cousin _"Got hit right on the side of her cheek"

"Oh shit…" _I laughed, imagining Sam freak out. I took the bottle from his hand and took another small sip. I handed it back to him _"Did she cry?" _I got out between my laughter. He shook his head_

"You can have the rest"

"Nope… I have to go to school. If I didn't I would finish it" _He rolled his eyes and stood up_

"Well…" _He swayed to the side slightly _"I'm on the verge of being wasted" _He lazily grinned. I stood up after. I was perfectly fine. He let out a loud burp, I snickered at his distorted face_

"I'm not…" _I told him. He handed me the half empty bottle, I set it on the table_

"James misses you" _He said _"A lot"

"I bet he does…" _I inhaled. _"Is James the other reason you came?"

"Part of it…"

"Did you try and get me drunk… so I would understand?" _I giggled, pushing my hair out of my face_

"Kind of…" _Wow… I'm a idiot_

"Well… I have to get back to school" _I picked up my helmet and ran up the stairs_

"Sonny…" _He ran after me _"He really does miss you. He says you left him hanging…"

"I was moving. There's nothing I can do about that"

"He offered a long distance thing. But you refused. Do you know how hurt he was?"

"Did you know that I don't care?" _I retorted_

"Take your wall down, right now. I'm not the type to put up with that shit" _He rolled his eyes once more _"You already know that"

"And I don't feel like putting up with your shit right now" _Pulling the scrunchy off my wrist, I tied my hair _"You can obviously see that"

"He's willing to give you another chance" _Chances? What the hell?_

"Chances? It was my fucking choice" _I laughed out of annoyance _"If you came here to argue with me… you could leave my fucking house"

"Will you just listen please?"

"If James is so bad like he claims he is… he should've came here himself. Truthfully, breaking up with your brother was the best thing I've done in a while" _Besides having sex with Chad _"Tell him to stop being a bitch" _I spat, putting on my riding gloves _"I'm going to school"

"We all miss you" _He stepped up, taking my keys _"Nothing has been the same without you" _Speaking lowly, he played with the keys in his hand_

"You'll survive…" _I mumbled_

"Why are you being a bitch?" _He said, frustrated_

"Why are you being a prick?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Because I fucking want to… I'm Sonny fucking Monroe" _His lips came onto mine I pushed him back, astounded. _"What the fuck was that, Daniel?" _I asked huskily. A hitch presented itself in my throat_

"A kiss. That's all it was. And it was long overdue" _The last time I kissed Daniel was a while back. I think it was the second year I lived in Florida. Remember when I said i lost my V-card to my boyrfriends brother? Yeah... I had lost my virginity to him and we swore to never kiss again. And I mean spit swore _"Trust me… it didn't mean anything. I just had to get it out of my system"

"Good… go back to Florida" _I sighed, pulling my long pants on. He rolled his eyes, making sure I saw _"Don't ever kiss me again, Daniel"

"Mhm. Whatever" _He shrugged it off _"Are you at least coming by over the summer?"

"Maybe. I have to get money to buy a ticket" _I stuck the keys in the ignition and threw my leg over the bike. I put my helmet on and zoomed back to the school. Fuck…_

* * *

><p><em>Pulling up in the parking lot, I ran into Chemistry. Knocking over the test tube rack in the process of barging in the class room. I mentally scolded myself, walking to my seat. I kept my shades on as I grabbed a pair of gloves and an apron. I read the instruction sheet, getting right into work<em>

"Where's Daniel?" _He questioned out of spite _"I thought you would still be drinking. On a school day. With some dude"

"Shut up" _I growled, he raised a quick eyebrow. He clearly saw my aggravation_

"Did you have fun?" _He was still upset _"You look like you did…"

"Yeah… whatever" _I hissed. He handed me a pair of goggles…_

"Who's Daniel anyway?" _The questions!_

"Why the fuck do you care, Cooper?" _I snarled. He cocked his head _

"One… my name is Chad. And two… Are you okay?" _He asked, taking the breakable glass out of my hand. I picked up another one_

"I'm fine"

"You're lying…"

"So what" _I answered again _"Just fuck off..." _I mumbled lowly. I haven't said that to him in a while_

"What happened?" _He asked yet another question. Me having a low annoyance and tolerance level is bad for him right now_

"Nothing…"

"Sonny…"

"Nothing. Happened" _I announced, dropping the beaker onto the floor. It shattered into pieces on impact _"Damnit…" _I mumbled_

"Chad, Sonny" _The technician called _"Step away from the debris" _He demanded, a dustpan and broom in his hand. Chad pulled me to the back of the lab where no one was_

"What?" _I asked, he took off my sunglasses, staring at me. I hate the way he stares at me. He makes it so hard to be upset when he looks at me with his crystal blue eyes_

"Why were you crying?" _He inquired, handing them to me_

"I don't cry" _The last time I truly cried was when my father died. Which was years ago_

"So… what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing" _I said a little louder _"Ask me again and you'll regret it" _I warned. As I wanted, he kept his mouth shut for the entire period. Good because I didn't want to hear shit_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The sun was high; they have a man on second. It was the bottom of the ninth inning and we were down two runs. The batter, Andrew Kingston the second best player on that team was up. I was ready to wind up the pitch. I need to strike him out. I was dripping with sweat as the heat became worse. Sonny was in the stands, shades on, legs crossed. Everyone else was cheering the school on. Grady told me to throw a 2__nd__ degree fastball. In our school book that's 90 miles per hour. I took my leg up and threw the ball straight over home plate. It made a sound into Grady's glove_

"Strike!" _The umpire yelled. Okay that was one. I wound up my pitch again and released it, right into Grady's mitt. _"Strike two!" _One more strike will be three outs. I exhaled deeply, ready to bring my arm back as I released the ball it made a loud crack against his bat. I mumbled a couple obscenities as it went to outfield. Luckily, Grant caught it. It was a fly ball so Kingston was out. Now it was our turn. Grady was up to bat. Then Grant, then Derek, then Joey. I was hyping Grady up, not that he already wasn't. As he stepped on the side of home plate he readied his bat. With one large swing the ball went soaring over the fence_

"YEAH!" _The crowd jumped up, cheering his number. He jogged around the bases and stepped on home plate. He did his victory dance, laughing. As he came back to the dugout we jumped on him_

"That's what I'm talking about brother" _He and Grant hugged. Grant took the bat and walked onto the field. As the pitcher threw the ball it took a horrible turn. It hit Grant right on his hip bone. Grant dropped the bat, doubled over in pain_

"Take a knee!" _My coach yelled. All the players on the field got down on one knee. It's to 'solute' the injured players. He ran out onto the field, checking on him. After ten minutes and Grant nodding he walked to first base. I clapped, admiring his strength. After Derek hit a double, allowing Grant to third and himself to second it was my turn. I walked to the plate and inhaled. Before I knew it I had one strike_

"Strike!" _Damnit… he threw another and again I struck out _"Strike two!" _He yelled_

"Wow. Cooper himself sucks ass" _The catcher teased. I held out my hand for the pitcher to wait. I tapped the bat on my cleats _"I mean, we're going to win and take your girls. Like last year… And I like the asses on the girls at Mountain Arts" _He laughed. As I readied myself once more. I nodded. He released the ball. With one good hit the ball went flying to outfield. I dropped the bat, speeding around the bases. Grant went home right after, Derek went home._

"Go! Go! Go!" _The crowd yelled. I still ran as they couldn't get the ball in time. The catcher yelled for the ball as I was coming into home. I dropped and slid into home right before the catcher can get me out. We both looked at the umpire, waiting for his call_

"SAFE!" _He yelled, I laid my head on the plate, tired. The game was over. I was about to stand up when I was on the bottom of a dog pile. After everyone got up they let people onto the field_

"We're going to Series!" _I yelled. A loud cheer came through the crowd along with clapping and Sonny leaned on the fence, clapping towards me. I pushed through the crowd, standing in front of her. She had a small, not noticable if you've never been with her smile_

"Congratulations" _She grinned softly_

"Thanks" _I didn't care how dirty I was. I picked her up and kissed her slowly. I was dying to do that all day. Her hands rested on my neck as mine of her sides. Celebrating was still going on in the back ground but I zoned that out. As I thought about her leaving with that Daniel kid, I kissed her even more. I felt someone tap my back; I turned around and saw Derek but turned back around to Sonny, proceeding to kiss her _

"Chad…" _He said_

"Later, Derek" _I mumbled against her lips_

"We have to do good game" _I held up one finger to signal for her to wait. I left her there as I stood at the end of the line. We high fived the other team and said good game down the line. As we reached the end, the catcher David Arnolds caught my arm_

"Next year, Cooper" _He said _"You got lucky"

"That was pure skill… not luck, Arnolds" _I patted his back before jogging back to Sonny _"Pizza?" _She nodded. We both are lying to ourselves _"Let me get my things…" _There's no doubt in the school that we want each other. I quickly got my sports bag and threw it over my shoulder. We walked out of the field, my arm around her. She's so close to becoming my girlfriend and she doesn't even know it. Even if she doesn't think she's 'commitment' type. But Vegas first…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Ah! Review please and thank you. Let me know if you liked it. So… yeah. Review! Chapter 12 coming soon….**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! The reviews were crazy. I mean, I don't understand why some of you are so funny. Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_As the end of the month passed time seemed to slow down. We had won the series by one run but we still won. The month of July had started and we were in the second week. I had convinced Sonny to go to Vegas with me. After weeks of giving her reasons she had gave in. Despite her stubborn, resisting, cold slash sometimes warm demeanor. Though she still doesn't let me in, I don't mind. Today was the day we were leaving to go to Las Vegas. Tawni's parents were willing to go all out for her birthday. But that's because she's the only girl out of five boys. Mr. and Mrs. Hart had rented an escalade for all her friends to ride in. Vegas from here is ten hours, without traffic. We had already picked up Penelope and the guy she decided to bring so she won't be the odd one was Joey, her ex-boyfriend from freshman year. Whatever. Then we picked up Grady. Everyone had thrown their things in the very back of the truck, so we can have space in the front. I told Tawni how to get to Sonny's house. After slowing to a stop in front of it, she honked the horn three times. We waited a few minutes for her to come out but she never did. Tawni honked again. Everyone turned, looking at me. Exhaling, I climbed out the car. I walked up to the front door since it was halfway open. Her mother was in the kitchen when I reached the stairs. Without thinking to address her mom, I went up to her room. She was lying down on her stomach, her head under a pillow. The outline of her back was long until the curve of her flawless ass took the place. I snapped out of my thoughts_

"What's the problem?" _I asked, closing her door_

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to Vegas with two bitches that hate me" _She grumbled_

"Get in the car, Sonny" _I said_

"No. You get in the fucking car" _She sneered_

"Look…" _I leaned over her, hands on each side of the bed. As I picked up the pillow to remove it she clung to it, not letting go _"Sonny… release" _Holy shit, she's strong. I pulled harder _"Damnit…" _I inhaled, yanking the pillow out her hand. Leaning over her, both hands on each side of her I sighed _"Get and the car. Because you are going. No if's, ands, or buts" _I looked deep into her eyes but it didn't faze her one bit _"And if you don't… I'll…"

"You'll what? My threats are much worse than yours, Cooper. Be careful with what you say. I live up to my promises" _I chuckled _

"Get in the car, Sonshine" _I demanded huskily. Another honk came from the truck _"Do it for me. Because I like you"

"You're getting too close to me" _She said, lifting her head up_

"Oh well… I like you. You like me. We like each other. Go to Vegas…" _I dropped my head in the crook of her neck, placing a light kiss there _"For…" _I kissed the other side _"Me…" _I raised an eyebrow, I left her room. I took my seat in the car, waiting for her. Minutes later she was closing her front door, taking her shades and her keys. She had a blue hoodie on with a pair of white shorts and black boots. Grabbing her overnight bag, she slung it over her shoulder and started toward the truck_

"She better have a nice attitude…" _Tawni hissed at me through the rearview mirror. I nodded, wanting her to be quiet_

"I heard you. And my attitudes the same" _Sonny said opening the door and climbing over her seat to the very back where I was sitting. I shook my head at her. Pushing her bag in the trunk she pulled out her iPod. Once Sonny was seated, Tawni pulled off onto the freeway._

"And hello to you…" _I said, she looked at me, her eyes narrowed. _

"Hello, Cooper" _That's not my name. Well, it is but… that's not the name I want her to use. She turned her body away from mine, peering out the window. I caught a glimpse of the feather behind her ear. Leaning close to her, I brought my lips to the shell of her ear, whispering softly_

"I would like it if you addressed me as Chad"

"I don't care what you would like" _She retorted_

"My name is Chad… not Cooper"

"You're name is Cooper. If I'm correct… most of your legal documents should say that. So I call you what I want. And I _want _to call you Cooper" _That's not how it works_

"You're correct. But from now on… it's Chad. C-H-A-D. Not Cooper. Okay?" _I lightly, oh so lightly, bit down on the shell of her ear_

"Whatever, Cooper" _I sighed, I will never be defeated_

"I _could _make you _say _my name. Over and over and over. You're choice" _I could almost see the goosebumps, rise on her arms. _

"Are you confident about that?" _She asked, not thinking I can live up to it_

"Mhm. I've already done it once. I can do it again" _And there was no response. I just saw her smirk through the mirror. Putting her headphones in her ear she pressed play on her iPod; blocking everyone else out. Hell yeah… Vegas is going to be fun_

"Tawni… babe" _Grady said from the passenger seat _"Can you drive any slower?" _I laughed at Grady who was becoming impatient_

"I'm sorry do you want to drive?" _She spat. She shook her head in response. Grady instantly started laughing. Everyone in the car found this funny because soon we were all dying of laughter. Besides Sonny who was listening to her iPod. I tapped her leg, wanting her to turn around. When she did, I gestured for her headphones to come out. Rolling her eyes, she took them out_

"Yes?" _She asked_

"What did you say to your mother to let you go?"

"I flat out told her I was going to Vegas with a group of kids from school. She shrugged and walked away…"

"She didn't care?"

"Not at all…"

"Does your mother care about anything you do?" _Grady chimed in_

"No… not really" _She sighed_

"Doesn't it bother you?" _Joey also inserted himself into the conversation. Penelope minded her own when it came to Sonny_

"No… not really" _She answered again _"I'm free to do whatever the hell I want… and I love it" _She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blow pop. After she pulled off the wrapper she swung her legs on top of mine and rested her head back. I desperately wished I was that my member was that lollipop. And it was a very dirty wish _"Staring is not _your _strong point, Cooper" _She whispered. How'd she know I was looking if her eyes were closed _"I can feel you looking at me…" _Oh really _"Just like I feel you staring at the candy in my mouth…" _Sonny picked her head up_

"You're a tease. A big one" _Our low conversation just took a turn. She took the candy by the stick and licked it, sensually, from top to bottom before putting it back in her mouth. Out of spite. I pursed my lips… Fuck… _"Damn…" _I mumbled. She giggled, putting her head back down _"You're in for it now, Sonshine" _Not even looking, she gave me a thumbs up_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Four hours later we were still driving to Vegas. We haven't stopped once and I was insanely bored. I needed someone to talk to; someone that wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper. I pulled out my phone and set up a text message. Guess who I'm texting…? Portlyn. My buddy. As I wrote out the text I gazed out the window_

'**What are you doing?' – SM **_I messaged her. As I awaited her response, I took my legs off of Chad's, they needed to be bent because they has started to cramp up._

'**ITMOS' – Port **_The quick alphabet text made me bored again. See 'ITMOS' between the group of friends I had meant 'In the middle of sexing' Great. I'm bored. I tried playing a game on my iPod but that didn't keep me as entertained as I thought it would. I leaned on my elbows, tapping my cheeks. Staring out the window, we passed signs that mentioned food. Food is exactly what I need right now. But I didn't want to say anything. Penelope fell asleep on the dudes shoulder, he goes to our shitty school. That's all I really know._

"Tawni we have to stop" _Grady said, he rubbed her knee with one hand, the other on the steering wheel_ "Gas is low..." _He explained_

"There's a rest stop up a mile. We can fill up there and get something to eat" _She said. Finally. I was fucking dying of starvation. At the next exit, they stopped to fill up the car. Around the station was a McDonalds, Ihop, Denny's, Wendy's and Sabarros pizza. Penelope woke up and got out, letting the seat down. The guy she fell asleep on went out afterwards. So... Then there's Chad and I. I had to climb over him to get out. Fucking awesome. Fuck it... One leg at a time, I moved over him. Until I felt his hands pull me down onto his lap. Damnit_

"Did you... with Daniel... That day you weren't in school?" _He asked. Grinning deviously, I rolled my hips on his lap _"Sonny..." _He sighed, playing with the finish of my blue New York Giants hoodie_

"It's been bothering you ever since?" _He nodded, inching his hand up my hoodie. Okay, let's play. His warm fingers traced over my tattoo repeatedly _"Then yes. It was the best I've ever had. Absolutely breathtaking" _His jaw clenched, his grip loosening on me_ "I'm kidding" _I could see his posture relax. He gets upset fast, Hm… that's something to play with_ "Daniel and I are just friends"

"Good friends?"

"That's a redundant question" _If I say we are just friends, that's what we are. _

"A yes or no question..."

"I don't have to answer shit" _I tried to release myself but couldn't as his hands held me in place_ "I'm hungry. Let me go"

"Are you going to answer the question?" _He asked, when I shook my head, he shrugged_ "Oh well... I guess you're going to be hungry" _Getting antsy, I grabbed the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling his head back _

"Either I eat" _I whispered against his jaw_ "Or the rest of this trip is as silent and one word answered as the first day we met..." _I threatened, chuckling he placed over the one I had on his hair and took it off_

"Funny little Sonny" Little_? Who the fuck is he calling little? I grounded my hips again, a low grown emitted itself in his throat_ "You have to stop doing that..."

"It's all fun and games until you get turned on... Besides..." _Moving quickly, I got out the truck, grinning_ "You don't deserve an answer" _I turned around, starting toward the McDonalds. I got inside the fast food restaurant and stood online. I already know what I want. It's the people who been here millions of times and still stare at the menu. I pushed my hair out of my face, switching my weight to the other foot_

"What is your obsession with McDonalds…?" _He stood next to me, his arm leaning off my shoulder. I pushed it off, letting it drop to his side_

"Those fries contain salty goodness" _I pointed to the fryer that held my food weakness. Not really my weakness but you get the point _

"That's unhealthy…"

"You demolished… a whole pizza. By yourself…"

"You eat McDonalds every other day. I work out… all the fatty stuff I eat gets burned off"

"And I have a fast metabolism" _I moved up on the line _"Were you and blondie good friends?" _There's no mistaking that they had a 'thing' going on. Considering she's with Grady, I assumed it was in the past_

"You don't deserve an answer, Sonny" _Haha. Funny_

"When I don't get answers, it doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you"

"Oh really" _I nodded, my hands now in my back pockets _

"Yes. Why did you follow me into McDonalds?"

"I actually wanted Sweet Tea. I'm entitled to my needs"

"But nobody cares about them…" _I turned my head, away from him. 'Kill me, save me from his pull' I mouthed. Chad's too intoxicating_

"Ouch" _He deadpanned; I stepped up to the counter and ordered quickly._

"A number six, no onions, with a sprite" _I told the cashier, she nodded_

"And a large sweet tea" _He added _"I'll pay" _He insisted_

"No. I don't need you to pay for my food" _Taking my credit card, that I never use, out of my pocket. He took it before I could pass it over_

"I don't care, Sonshine" _He pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it to the cashier. She took the money as Chad gave me my card back _"It doesn't hurt to be thankful"

"It burns on the inside. I'm slowly dying" _I said sarcastically. He shook his head, grabbing the bag food came in. I held my soda in one hand, phone in the other. This is going to be a long ass ride_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe Blondie's parents got her a villa at the Bellagio. She's only turning eighteen. What the hell does she need this extravagant room for? I stood in the start of the massive suite, gawking. The view was amazing. When I lived in New York, Texas, Georgia and Florida the views were amazing but this one was AMAZING. She walked around the suite checking things. A stocked refrigerator, never ending room service. Damn. We each had a key but I felt so out of place. They're all friends but… I'm not. I don't do things like this. With the people I hung out with in Florida we were very easy to entertain. Give us some music, drinks, spray paint and bikes and we're good. But then again… Blondie's the high maintenance type<em>

"So… what do we do now?" _Joey asked. I found out his name a few hours ago. Turns out he's in my history and trigonometry class. Go figure_

"Pick a room. But I get the biggest one" _Tawni said. Her voice is kind of annoying. Just a tad. As everyone parted with their bags, Chad took mine, gesturing me to follow with his head. I noted I was going to be sharing a room with him But I wasn't informed that there was one bed. Screw my life_

"Uh…" _I breathed out_

"I'm waiting for your comment, because I have mine ready" _My jaw snapped closed_

"Is that how you think I am, Cooper?" _He laughed, shaking his head. He put the bags on the chairs near the window, staring out of it for a couple of seconds. Alrighty, then I got past the car ride. Let's see how I do with the weekend._

"First name, please" _He said_

"Not by a chance"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_That's it. I'm done… I have to get Grady, Tawni, Joey and Penelope out of the suite. ASAP! Or they are going to hear something they don't want too. I stepped out of the room while Sonny was in the bathroom. I knocked on Tawni's door before opening it. She wasn't in the room, him sitting on the bed_

"Grady, I need you to leave…"

"Now? For what?" _He asked, I narrowed my eyes at him, biting the inside of my cheek _"Wow… okay. So… how am I supposed to keep her from coming in the room?" _I shrugged_

"Please, man" _Where is Tawni anyway?_

"Well… She and Penelope went to go explore so, how long do you need?"

"An hour…"

"That's all?"

"Yes. Take Joey with you" _I said. He nodded, walking to his bag, then to me. I heard him talking to Joey, dropping a subliminal every now and then. Once I heard the front door open then closed, I sighed of relief. Good. No interruption. I walked back into the room casually, going to my bag, looking for anything. I pulled a condom out the side, putting it in my back pocket. She came out of the bathroom, slowly. Glaring at me_

"What are you doing?" _She asked_

"Looking for something…"

"What could you possibly be looking for in my bag?" _She stood next to me. Shit. Wrong bag. Why did she have rubbers? _"Smooth one, Cooper" _She patted my shoulder. I snapped._

"What's my name?" _I cocked an ear to her_

"You know your name. And if you don't. That sucks"

"No, no, no. What did you call me?"

"Cooper. Your name. Is. Cooper"

"Wrong" _I grabbed her sides, walking her back to the bed _"Say… Chad"

"No. I say what I want to say" _She stated. Shaking my head, I pinned her to the bed, hands above her head. I attacked her neck with soft kisses, occasionally sucking on her jaw. _

"That's definitely not what I wanted to hear" _Her skin is softer than I remember. I moved up to her lips, they lightly touched mine. Once they connected a free for all began. It was a rough yet needy kiss. One that left us both gasping for air _"Say… Chad" _I tried again, she just raised her eyebrow. I lifted the hem on her hoodie, she allowed me to bring it over her head. She did the same to mine. She wasn't wearing a top under her sweater. Hm… _

"You're going to lose this fight…" _Oh no. I never lose. I massaged her sides as my tongue grazed her collarbone, up behind her ear. I nipped at her ear lobe as soon as I heard her whimper. My hands held hers in place, I continued my activity. _

"Say… Chad" _She shook her head. Okay… Her hands untangled from mine, reaching down, unbuttoning my jeans. I stopped her _"Say Chad, first"

"No" _She exhaled, looking into my eyes. They were also a lot browner than usual. I undid the silver button on her shorts; she lifted her hips to let me take them off. White is a good color on her. Because the matching bra and panty set is… wow. Kissing my way down her chest, I gnawed at the soft flesh of her abdomen. I kissed all over her tattoo, admiring it. 'You make me beautiful' I read in my mind. I felt her fingers run through my hair as I kissed my way back up. Sonny's body is perfect. It's an hourglass shape so she has curves in all the right places. Her breasts fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. And her legs go on and on. My mouth crashed down onto hers, her hands trailing down my abs._

"Say… Chad" _I said again but she still refused. My member grew harder at every passing moment my hands were on her. And I couldn't help it. But then again Sonny knows what she does to guys. She uses it to her advantage. Again, she reached for the button on my jeans but I interrupted her hand with mine _"Say my name. My _first _name…" _She just peered at me. I wanted her naked. Reaching under her back, I unclasped her bra, taking it off and tossing it on the floor. I like looking at Sonny. So what? She pulled my down by my arm, kissing me. All the while, she was undoing the button on my pants. She pushed them down, I kicked them off my ankles, and they dropped to the floor. So now we were both left in our underwear, shirtless. I rubbed her through her panties, watching her eyes flutter close. Her soft silent moans told me she liked it. _

"Oh…" _She breathed out. Her voice was delicate; like her skin. I smirked as she rolled her hips trying to create more friction. This… made me much harder than I was. I began thinking if becoming more turned on was possible_

"It's not that hard to say, Sonny. Four letters" _I told her, taking off her panties. She was breathing heavy. Oh hell yeah it's possible. She was wet. Almost dripping actually. Her arousal set me on fire; I was hard as a rock. It was almost becoming painful, until her hand grazed it._

"Condom, now"_ She growled. Feisty. Now I'm even harder. Wonderful. I reached over on the floor to grab the foil package in my jean pocket. The tent in my boxers was extremely noticeable. Who cares? Her arousal is noticeable. She pushed my boxers down at my knees; I kicked out of those too. I had rolled the protection on properly, rubbing myself to comfort. _

"Say my name" _I situated myself at her opening. I can feel the heat radiating from her core. When she didn't respond, I thrusted into her slowly. Jesus, Sonny is tight. I thrusted at an even pace, burying my face in her hair. Her pants were in my ear, it only fueled my fire. I thrusted faster, but at even, moderate pace. She's going to say it_

"Ah…" _She hissed, biting her lip. I wrapped my arms around her back, bringing her body close to mine. They was no separation between us. _"Mm…" _She moaned, her fingers finding another way to my hair. She fisted my hair lightly as I continued thrusting into her. She was so warm and tight around me it was insane. I'm lying. It felt good. I'm lying again. She's the best. Hands down. Her body was flush against mine, the same breathing patterns. She had moved her hips to meet my every thrust_

"Say it, Sonshine" _I slowed my movements. It upset her because she began rocking her body against mine, wanting me to move. I didn't stop and I wasn't going to. Her warm breath sent prickles down my back. It was so good. I increased my speed again, which only increased the pleasure. She stretched perfectly to my size_ "Shit…" _I grunted. I cupped her face with one hand, the other still on her back. I kissed her deeply. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Once her sexy pink lips parted, we didn't fight for dominance. We just kissed. The only sound in the room was our sex and breathing. I raised my hips slightly. Her eyes snapped shut; it was her g-spot. Her breathing had hitched inside her throat, a small tremble ran through her_

"Shit…" _She moaned out, her back arching. Her mouth had formed the perfect O. _"Chad" _I heard as a whisper but wasn't sure. I assaulted her neck with kisses once more, my speed picking up more. _"Oh…" _Her moan was raspy. It was sexy. Just like she was _"Chad…" _She drawled out, kissing me again. I grinned against her lips, giving into her every whim. I thrusted harder, her dark brown eyes gazing into mine. Her severe uneven breathing on my skin, picked out_

"Fuck…" _I moaned. I was near and so was she. The biggest ball built up inside the pit of my stomach. It was waiting for its cue to drop. Continuing my ministrations her core began constricting my member. I pounder harder into her core, both our bodies heating up. Sonny's brown locks sprawled out on the bed underneath her; we were both slick with sweat. _

"C-Chad…" _She stammered. Her body arching directly into mine, her hands holding a firm grip on my hair and bed. She sheets were balled up in her fists. _"Ah…" _Her voice rose two octaves higher. _"Oh… Chad!" _Reaching her high; her walls pulsed around my member, repeatedly. The ball snapped off its chain as I came. I continued thrusting as we both rode out our climaxes. I pressed my mouth to hers during it. Her head rolled back; she bit her lip as she came, muttering a couple other vulgar words. _

"Shit, Sonny" _I said breathlessly, slowing my movements, tensing as I filled the condom. As she came down from her orgasm. Both our chests heaved as we sucked in as much air as possible. I was fully sated. And her face being entirely flushed told me she was too. I pulled her into a slow, antagonizing, gratifying kiss. Her hands palmed my face, mines running through her hair. When she pulled back, I opened my eyes. Hers were closed, breathing smoothly. She is really, really, gorgeous. I pulled out of her slowly, laying beside her for a couple of seconds. _"Told you I can make you say it" _I kissed her shoulder_

"I'll give you that one. Score one for Chad" _I chuckled, taking her head and turning it to me_

"I don't keep score" _I kissed her forehead before getting up to tie and throw out the condom. Before lying back down I pulled on my boxers and picked up my shirt. I leaned over Sonny, putting it over her head as she put her arms through it._

* * *

><p><em>I heard the suite door open about an hour later. So they left for two hours then. That was fine by me. I can't complain. I lightly shook Sonny who was knocked out on the bed beside me. One arm hanging off the bed, the other underneath her face. She stirred before looking up at me, blinking slowly<em>

"What?" _She asked, dropping her head back down_

"The others are back…" _I said lowly on the skin of her neck. I placed a kiss there before sitting up to grab another shirt and jeans. She did the same but left my shirt on and pulled her underwear and shorts on. Running her fingers through her hair she opened the door to see everyone sitting at the bar that was provided in the room_

"Where were you two?" _Tawni asked, smirking._

"Sleeping…" _Sonny answered. It wasn't a total lie_

"Sleeping?" _Joey repeated, Grady slapped him upside the head._

"Yes…" _I answered_

"Did you have fun?" _Grady asked, I stared at him, rubbing the back of my neck. Sonny chuckled, leaning on the wall a few feet away from me_

"Did you have fun, _Chad_?" _She inquired slyly._

"Tons"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored. It was long... I know. Please review and let me know what you think. Remember this Vegas thing is a weekend so it's two more chapters. Did you like? Leave a review letting me know. Review please and thank you… Chapter 13 coming soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So… I loved your reviews like always. There was so many of them. We're close to two hundred! You never disappoint. In return… I give you an f**king awesome chapter. So… ENJOY**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny…" _A girl's voice rang through my ear. I ignored it, going back to sleep. She shook my shoulder roughly; my eyes shot open revealing Penelope standing over me. I moved my leg to see if Chad was still here but he wasn't. Sighing I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face. My spaghetti strap pajama shirt had twisted while I slept_

"What?" _I asked, fixing my shirt_

"We ordered room service for breakfast. I was waking you up to eat. You don't have to be a bitch about it" _She hissed, I stared at her as she stared at me. Waiting for one of us to say something_

"Why are you still looking at me?" _I snapped, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I spread the toothpaste over my toothbrush, scrubbing my mouth in small circles. She leaned in the doorway, arms folded_

"I don't know what he sees in you…" _She glared, I spit into the sink_

"Obviously something he doesn't see in you" _I brought the toothbrush up to my mouth, cleaning my tongue_

"You lack class and class is something you need"

"Everything I have, you lack" _I have class. Taking the rinsing cup, I filled it with water and swished it around my mouth_

"And you're a bitch…"

"I still love insults. They only fuel my fire" _I wiped my mouth with the washcloth I claimed last night. She stepped inside the bathroom, closer to me_

"I don't like you, Sonny"

"Good" _I stared back into her face. _"Because the feeling is mutual. Now… unless you want to get slammed into the mirror the same way you were pushed against a locker… Get out of my face"

"Yesterday… while you two were _busy, _I've decid-" _She said lowly but I cut her off_

"I don't give a damn what you decided. Get out of my face" _I repeated_

"Fuck you…" _I smirked, stepping around her. That's not even her lifestyle_

"You don't want to fuck with me, Penelope. You'll end up getting hurt"

"Yeah sure" _She scoffed _"I can be just as bad as you"

"Who said I was bad. I'm being me. Trying to be like me isn't going to work for you"

"We'll see…" _She muttered a few things in Spanish that I completely understood she had said 'This stupid bitch has another thing coming'. I laughed at her statement_

"I am Hispanic, so I understand what you're saying" _I walked out of the room, her behind me. She wants to fuck with me? So be it… She's only going to end up crying. The food on the plates looked delicious, I grabbed one and a fork and pressed into the light pancakes. _

"What took you so long to wake up?" _Chad asked, as I stood next to him on the bar. I shrugged, looking up at Penelope who was grinning smugly. I chuckled, taking the food off my fork_

"I was worn out…" _I said loud enough so she can hear, staring directly at her. Her grin dropped, as did her jaw. I chewed on my food slowly, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. But there was no response coming from the bitches' mouth. Unlike Chad, I like to keep score_

Score: Sonny, 1 Penelope, 0

_As everyone ate their food in silence, she felt the urge to speak. I rolled my eyes at the girls' voice. It was pitchy and annoying. Her stories weren't entertaining at all, but she continued to tell them. And she thought she was 'it'. The chick is shit._

"Did you see the Eiffel Tower on the strip? I want to go to Paris so bad…" _She smiled, rubbing Joeys shoulder. _"Wouldn't you like to go to Paris, Joey?" _He nodded, gulping his food down. Wow, he's a weak excuse for a man. Agreeing to everything she says just to get laid_

"Traveling is very important. I'm glad you thought about it, Penelope. Have you thought about traveling… somewhere very far… like Russia? The cold, _dull_ tundra fits your personality exactly" _I maliciously asked. This is my game._

"Sonny…" _Chad shook his head, almost as if he was scolding me. I'm not to be messed with. Especially by a girl who thinks she's bigger than me_

"What?" _I inquired innocently as everyone looked at me. I grabbed my glass of water _"I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding right, Penelope?" _I asked, while taking a sip of the crystal water. I glared at her all at the same time. I bit into another bite of the pancakes_

"So… uh what are we doing today, Tawni?" _Grady asked, his arm around her chair_

"I was thinking… we could go to dinner for my birthday night, and then check out the hotels lounge" _She said, swallowing her food. The lounge? What is there to do at a lounge? Whatever it's for her birthday..._

"Dancing sounds cool right now…" _Joey said while he absentmindedly, played with the ends of Penelope's fingers_

"I thought you couldn't dance?" _Tawni laughed_

"I said I won't. Not that I couldn't" _He pointed out with his fork. I ate the yummy food happily while Penelope scowled at me. I winked spitefully, wanting her to say something. I'd much rather be home, sleeping or… sleeping_

* * *

><p><em>But then again, I thought, I said I'd be nice to Tawni. I had said nothing about Penelope. After breakfast was over, we agreed on going down to the pool. A knock on the room door was loud. I took the jean shorts from my bag and slid It over the dark purple bikini top<em>

"Yeah" _I yelled, he opened the door, walking behind me, smirking. I shook my head slightly, rolling my eyes at his blatant staring_

"Are you ready? We're ready to go down"_ He said. I nodded, turning around _"Do you dance, Sonny?" _He inquired, picking a piece of lint from his shirt_

"I danced with your brother, didn't I?" _I mumbled _"Do you dance?" _I asked back, reaching for the waterproof sunscreen on the table. I squeezed some onto my hand and rubbed it in on my arms_

"Kind of…"

"Kind of, what's kind of?" _I giggled, wiping excess lotion of my face_

"My brother and I dance completely different"

"Do you need to be taught?" _I teased_

"No, not at all"

"Really? Because I dance differently" _I suggested turning around back around in the mirror _"I would be… here" _I pressed my backside directly into his pelvis _"You're hands… would be" _Lightly taking his hands from his side, I placed them on my hips. _"Here" _He gently squeezed my hips _"My hands…" _I laid my hands on top of his. He wove his fingers through mine _"The music closing in on the gap between us…" _I said softly _"And then move to the rhythm of the… music" _I swayed my hips side to side along his body. He spun me around, pressing his lips to mine quickly_

"Or… we can stay up here. And dance… on the bed" _He murmured_

"Nah…" _I backed up _"I think I'm good for the next couple of days" _As I walked out of the room, him next to me, I ignored the brainless brunette girl that proceeded to annoy me. We walked out of the room and down the hall, to the elevator. The ride in the elevator was going fine until it jerked up then dropped almost one hundred and twenty feet. It jumped to a stop_

"What the hell!" _Tawni said, banging on the doors. Great, we're stuck. I'm stuck with two complaining girls, two guys that had a mini panic attack. And Chad who was just as calm as I was _"Help!" _Tawni screamed, continuing to bang on the doors_

"Tawni" _I said, trying to get her to relax_

"We're stuck…!" _She yelled_

"Tawni!" _I screamed, shaking her hard _"Relax! The red light emergency light is on. They know we're stuck" _I told her _"You just have to find something to pass the time"

"Like what!" _She exhaled, I lowered down onto the floor of the elevator, crossing my legs like a pretzel. Why me? _

"Sit down and shut up" _I instructed, everyone sank to the floor, miserably. I've been stuck in four elevators in my life and this one isn't bad compared to the others. There's much more room_

"Who died and made you queen?" _Penelope snapped. I disregarded her stupid question and leaned my head against the wall. Fuck my life… Around two hours later, I had found a pack of gum in my bag. I was popping it loudly, giving the elevator a little sound. It was quiet as hell _"Can you stop popping that gum?" _Penelope asked. I had my eyes closed, hands in my lap_

"Does it bother you?" _I questioned sweetly_

"Yes" _I popped the minty gum at least seven times before opening my eyes. Joey kicked my foot, mouthing me why. I shrugged for my answer_

"So… we should play a game" _Tawni suggested, picking at her polished finger nail_

"No" _Grady chuckled, leaning his head on her shoulder _"Games aren't good right now" _Thank you, Grady_

"I'm so bored" _Joey groaned slash laughed _

"Me too…" _Chad added in_

"This sucks" _Penelope huffed _"This sucks, this sucks, this totally sucks" _She groaned _"And I think the air conditioning just stopped working"

"Penelope… you opening your mouth isn't making things better. Shut the fuck up"

* * *

><p>PENELOPE POV<p>

_So… Sonny is a bitch. I say this because it's the truth. I don't care what she says. I'm getting Chad back, my way. Sonny doesn't have grace, or class for that matter. Well, she's kind of graceful but she has the mouth of a sailor. It's like a never ending line of derogatory words coming out of her mouth. We were stuck in this elevator for a long time. The heat began to rise as the air conditioner had stopped working, causing everyone to start sweating. Joey had taken his shirt off and damn. He was fit but wasn't as fit as Chad was. Chad was like a perfectly sculpted male. His parents did good making him. It had killed me knowing that he and Sonny had been together. In the sense of TOGETHER. I figured it out when Joey and Grady wouldn't let us go back to the room yesterday. Truthfully I was insanely jealous. I don't know what Chad sees. It might be her tattoos or her badass persona. She was definitely the Regina George of my life. I moved closer to Joey, laying my head in his chest. He traced my arm with a single finger_

"Why did you come back?" _He asked me low enough so only I could hear_

"I missed you" _I lied all too well. I wanted to get Chad back. This is the simplest way to do it_

"This is Bellagio mechanical services. Is everyone okay in there?" _We all stood besides Sonny who sat knees to her chest. We looked around for the intercom button _"Are medical services needed?"

"No" _Grady yelled _"Can you just get us out of here?"

"We are trying. Hopefully the elevator should be moving in the next hour. Please just sit tight. We are sorry for the inconvenience" _The mic clicked off, leaving us again_

"It's fucking hot…" _Sonny grumbled, considering all the girls were in shorts and bikini tops, we should be cool. But this confined space is hot _

"Do you have any other words besides the curses?"

"I really get under your skin, don't I?" _She stood, putting her hands on her hips_

"No. You're irritating" _I spat back. I truly looked at her and I'm not going to lie, she's really pretty. Was I intimidated_

"I'm irritating? But…" _She stepped close, in my face, we were glaring at each other eye to eye. No lie, Sonny was really, really pretty. Was I intimidated? _"Wasn't it you who stepped up to me this morning? Claiming you can be just as bad as I was? So frankly you're irritating the fuck out of me. I suggest you close your goddamn mouth and stop complaining. Because it will get worse" _This was a conversation no one else heard, but they all watched. Sonny backed up, leaning on the opposite wall_

"I hate you" _I announced _

"Good" _She smiled _"I don't care"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Am I the only one that can see the tension between Penelope and Sonny? And I'm I the only one scared for my life? These girls are going to kill each other. I leaned next to Sonny, putting my arm around her. She tensed then relaxed on my side. No one wanted to talk because of the warm temperature. There was no actual circulating air in here. _

"So… we're going to be seniors in September" _Grady said, I narrowed my eyes at him, then laughed_

"Yup" _I sighed_

"Which means more parties" _He added in_

"Maybe. Depending on what my parents schedule looks like"

"And maybe the same thing that happened to you at your last party" _Grady chuckled. Sonny's jaw snapped shut, shifting weight from one foot to another. I shook my head, telling him to keep his mouth shut. I glanced at Penelope who, just rolled her eyes. She went to the elevator door and banged on it_

"Can you get me out of here before I lose my mind?" _She screamed, banging on the door even more._

"Are you okay, Tawni?" _I asked, ruffling her hair_

"No. I'm spending my birthday weekend trapped in a hot ass elevator. I don't even want to go to the pool anymore. I just want to go back to the air conditioned suite" _She stamped her foot and folded her arms. Wow that was dramatic_

"Tawni… it's okay" _Grady soothed, pulling her into a hug _"It will get better" _He tried. She just shook her head_

"It's too hot to hug…" _She pushed him off as he laughed. Sonny slid down the wall of the elevator, knees to her chest. She dropped her head, her hands running through her hair. I sat down next to her _

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck in an elevator" _She hissed, picking up her head_

"It's not the bad" _I nudged her_

"On top of that, I'm sweating my ass off" _Shaking her head, she caught her hair in her hands._

"Well that's not good, because I like your ass" _She glared at me, chuckling_

"I'm so damn serious right now" _She threw her hands up in frustration _"If I don't get out of this stupid elevator..." _With the bottom of her foot she kicked the door _"I'm going to lose it..."

"Calm down" _I spoke with a small smirk_

"Don't tell me to calm down" _She bit back lowly, putting her head back between her knees_

"Sonny" _I shrugged, leaning on her knee _"I'll make it up to you…" _I imagined ways to make it up. Some dirtier than others but I found good ways. I haven't asked Sonny to be my girlfriend yet. And frankly, I didn't actually know if I wanted to be in a relationship. But then again, if Sonny and I aren't actually seeing each other she's free to do whatever she wants with a guy. I kind of skeptical of that… because it could just be another Chloe situation. _

"I don't want anything made up to me" _She mumbled _"I want to get out of this elevator"

"Well, you're going to have to be patient" _I responded_

"You talk to me like I'm a little kid"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" _She stated in a matter of fact voice_

"I can't even consider you a kid because your mouth is much filthier than any girl I know" _I laughed, looking at her_

"That's not true" _She scoffed_

"Most of your sentences consist of four curses depending what mood you are in. Your most frequent word is fuck"

"That is not true" _She laughed, putting her hands in her face_

"It is" _I clasped my hands together _"And if you don't believe me, starting now, I'll count how many times you curse in one day"

"There's going to be too many to count" _She got through her laughs, shaking her head _"So what if I have a language issue. I don't even realize when it happens"

"That's bad. You don't think before you speak" _I gestured to myself _"You told me to fuck off at least… ten times for as long as I known you"

"It gets worse. Everything always gets worse" _I watched her light red lips move with every word she made_

"Everything like what?"

"_Everything_" _She just said, not explaining what she meant _"Trust me…" _I took her chin in my hand and kissed her shortly. _

"Hey, Sonny" _She looked up at Penelope, who was leaning against the wall_

"What?" _She snarled._

"How many states have you lived in?"

"How many have _you _lived in?" _She retorted with a icy tone_

"I've lived in California all my life" _Penelope stated proudly _"Born and raised in the golden state"

"Good for you" _She rolled her eyes_

"So… how many have you lived in?" _Penelope asked again_

"Why?"

"It's just a question" _She grinned_

"I don't like questions" _She sighed _

"Are you afraid of something? Maybe hiding from your past"

"Give it a rest, Penelope" _Sonny stood up again. This is like the second time they were on the verge of fighting _"It's hot. We're stuck in a damn elevator and you starting shit isn't helping shit, princess. So shut your mouth for the second time"

"Make me"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Make me" _Penelope smirked directly in my face. Is it bad that I wanted to knock this bitch's lights out. Yes. You are trying to become a pacifist. So breathe. I inhaled then exhaled _"I thought so…" _She grinned with a winning attitude. Out of instinct my hand cocked back in a tight fist behind my back_

"Penelope, give a rest" _Chad said standing up and pulling her from out of my view. Good thinking, Chad. Another two seconds and her jaw would've rattled _"We all obviously know it's hot. And we obviously know you two…" _He gestured to us with his head _"Don't like each other. So you, Penelope" _He turned to her _"Keep your mouth shut and you Sonny" _He faced me _"Sit your ass down and control your anger issues" _What the? I don't have anger issues. Wait… no guy has ever talked to me like that. It was a turn on. From the turn on scale of 1 to 100, I was a 101. But me being the bitch I was, doesn't get spoken to like that_

"Excuse me?" _I titled my head _"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"You. I'm talking to Sonny Monroe. And Sonny Monroe needs to sit her pretty ass down, now" _My eyes narrowed. All of a sudden a gush of cool air ran through the lift. We began our slow decent to the lobby. Finally. Anymore time in this elevator and I would've died. After fifteen floors the lift 'dinged' the two golden polished doors opened. Greeting us was three maintenance man and a medical assistant._

"Is anyone hurt?" _The assistant asked. We shook our heads, no. We stepped out the elevator letting the maintenance men in. You can see outside from the lobby doors. The sun was just starting to set. So much for this day. The traumatic event of being stuck in an elevator with Penelope floated through my brain_

"So… we might as well go back upstairs" _Grady suggested. Tawni almost lost her mind_

"You want to get back on an elevator? Are you out of your mind?" _She inquired, slapping him on the chest_

"How else are you going to get back to the thirty-fourth floor?" _He smiled _"You're going to walk up the stairs?"

"Hell no" _Tawni furrowed her eyebrows, pressing the elevator button _"I don't walk up stairs"

"Mhm. I knew it" _Grady snickered, patting her shoulder. I still can't believe Chad talked to me like that. _

_When we got back up to the suite, I went straight into the room he and I shared and crashed on the bed, putting my face under a pillow. I kicked rapidly; my kicking legs making the mattress bounce slightly. I was pissed. Never has a male spoken to me like that. It was not a bad thing. I was just taken back a bit. I was intimidated for a couple of seconds when I realized that it was just him. He didn't even yell. He was completely calm about it_

"What are you doing?" _I stopped dead in my motions, exhaling_

"Leave me alone" _The response was muffled because of the pillow_

"What's wrong now…?" _Something cold hit my back. Impulsively, I reached for it. I was an ice cold water bottle. I flung it on the floor, listening to the faint thud it had made on the tiled floors _"Okay…" _He droned _"What's wrong this time?" _The door went shut, followed by the click of the lock_

"I can't believe you talked to me like that" _I said into the pillow _"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" _He answered confidently. I picked up an accent pillow and chucked it at him _

"That is not what I meant" _I sat up _"Who gave you the authority to speak to me like that?" _What gives you the right to turn me on so much? _

"I gave myself the authority"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me" _I scoffed _"And I don't have anger issues"

"Yes you do"

"No. I don't" _My voice got a little louder_

"If you don't have anger issues, why are you yelling at me right now?"

"I'm not yelling. I'm speaking clearly"

"Bullshit" _He put his hands in his pockets_

"I do not have anger issues. I just don't do well with stupidity and ignorance"

"Right…" _He said sarcastically_

"Gah… fuck you, you smug son of a bitch" _I said in frustration, pushing at his chest. We aren't arguing. It's a loud conversation_

"You finished?" _He chuckled, taking my wrists and slinging them around his neck. He crashed his lips down to mine roughly, reaching down to the back of my knees and bringing them up to his hips. He walked to the bed, lying me down. His well toned body felt good on top of mine. He pushed himself up on his hands, still kissing me. Slowly backing away, he stared at me _"Sonny…"

"What?" _I snapped, breathlessly_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" _A low gasp formed. Did he really just ask that? Holy shit, He did!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please review and tell me what you think? Did you like the end? Be honest. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please go on my profile and take the poll. It's about my stories and the format they are written in. Your opinion is greatly needed. So anyway… Review! Chapter 14 coming soon…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Your reviews! So many of them. Look at how many we have… Thank you so much! For your awesomeness I give you another great chapter! Enjoy!**

**I'm starting from where we left off. Enjoy! Again!**

**I really don't condone teenage drinking but since it happens at one point in our lives, might as well write about it. And if you have a problem… *stares blankly***

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Will you be my girlfriend?" _A low gasp formed. Did he really just ask that? Holy shit, He did! I was stunned. There's no possible way he actually said that. I have no idea of how to respond. I froze in the position I was in. _

"Um" _I coughed out _"What?" _I heard what he said loud and clear. I'm just trying to figure out how to put words into sentences. It's all one big jumbled mess right now_

"Come on, Sonny" _He whined _"Don't make me repeat myself"

"What?" _I managed to repeat the one word. I'm not good with spur of the moment questions. They confuse me…_

"Sonny…" _Damnit. We're attached. This isn't good. On the other hand… He asked me to be his girlfriend! If I was in the privacy of my own house I would be jumping all around like a teenage girl seeing their celebrity crush_

"I- We- What?" _I was sure about the other guys I've dated. I knew I wanted them. But Chad is different. He's… Chad _"I'm not saying n-no, but, I'm not saying yes either"

"So, the answer is wavered?" _I nodded _"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm me"

"That's a weak answer"

"I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper; amazingly attractive high school baseball team star, can have any female his heart desires, with Sonny Monroe. A chick with seven bikes, a sailors' mouth and four tattoos" _The students of M.A.P would be so astounded they would blow their fucking heads off._

"You and I both know that you don't care what people think"

"That is true..." _I reached up and lightly trailed my nails through his short blonde hair. He sighed, switching from his hands to his elbows _"What happens if I say yes?"

"I'll be extremely happy" _He stated_

"And if I say no?"

"I don't know. I've never actually been rejected" _Really? Wow. How could you never be rejected? But then again... this is Chad. Not any old average Joe_

"Can I say maybe?" _I'm stalling. I don't know what the hell to do with myself right now _"Just to see how the rest of this weekend goes?" _Say yes! Damnit Sonny! Just say yes! NO!_

"Yeah… sure" _He kissed me quickly before standing up and pulling me to follow. He exited the room, closing the door. As soon as the knob was released, I jumped back on the bed, flailing around like an idiot. I sat up after a minute, pushing my hair out of my face. _

'**I'm so conflicted…' – SM**

'**What **_**are **_**you talking about?' –****Port **_I think Chad and I would ruin each other if we were together. We have too much fun. _

'**He asked me to be his GF!' – SM **_Three seconds later phone rang loudly in my hand. Reading her name off the screen, I pressed the answer button. Bringing it to my ear. I was a bit hesitant answering it. She mght spaz out on me._

"Hello?"

"Sonny. What the hell is going on with you lately?" _She asked_

"I don't know. I'm freaking out, Port. I'm freaking the fuck out" _I paced back and forth. Locking the room door. I really didn't need someone walking in on this conversation_

"You need to get your shit together. Because you are not _you _right now"

"I know… I'm losing it" _I groaned, pushing my hair out of my face_

"You promised yourself no boys"

"I also promised myself a job so I can by a plane ticket but I don't see that happening"

"You'll get a job. I'm not worried about that. But this Chad kid is screwing you up" _Not really_

"Portlyn..." _She was freaking out for me. It's weird how alike we are. If I'm not excited she'll be excited for me. Vice Versa_

"I'm serious, Sonny. I will drag you back to Florida if I have to. But this _guy _is fucking with your head" _That's not fully true_

"I need help"

"Luckily, I love you. And I'm willing to help. First, get on your bike and just drive someplace. Anywhere, just drive"

"I um- I'm not home" _I stammered_

"Where are you?"

"Vegas" _I answered meekly. I waited for her reaction_

"What the hell are you doing in Vegas?" _I stayed quiet as I heard someone's hand graze the door knob _"Oh my- Are you in Vegas with him?" _She screamed _"Sonny! Have you lost your mind?" _Yeah. I think I have_

* * *

><p>"Are we still going dancing later?" <em>I asked Tawni, who was lying upside down on the couch. She nodded slowly. Her face was turning red because of the blood rushing to her head<em>

"You have a dress, right?" _She struggled to get out, sitting up properly_

"Yes" _I responded_

"Wow. You own dresses. Maybe you actually are a girl" _Penelope came sauntering out of the room in a dark green form-fitting dress. _"Considering your favorite shoes are boots and you're rough like one of the guys" _The thin straps were the only thing holding it up since she's virtually flat chest. _

"Whoa! I sense a little bit of hostility…" _I sighed, not really responding to her statement_

"Is that what you're wearing?" _Tawni asked, she nodded. I took on the opposite couch, sitting with my legs underneath me _"You look great"

"Thanks…" _She smiled, throwing her hair over her shoulder _"And now a comment from Sonny" _She spat. I shook my head_

"I don't have a comment this time" _I was too busy thinking of my answer for Chad. I was actually too busy thinking of reasons not to go out with him. It was a list in my head. And so far, the list to go out with him is longer than the other. I like watching her panic. She doesn't know what to do with herself when I'm sort of friendly._

"Uh…" _She mumbled _"Okay. Thanks. I think" _Tawni chuckled shaking her head. All of a sudden the guys came crashing through the suite door, slamming it quickly_

"What the?" _Tawni said involuntarily _"What are you three doing?"

"Look what we found…" _Joey chuckled, revealing what he hid behind his back_

"What is that?" _Tawni asked, standing up and moving towards them _"Is that?" _A bottle of Jose Cuervo Tequila. This is about to become a reckless night _"Where did you find this?" _She grinned_

"Joey grabbed it off a room service cart" _Grady said putting his arm around him _"He grew up so fast" _He faked a sob. I giggled, biting my tongue. Chad took the bottle, and popped the cork. Starting to bring it to his lips, he took a small sip, his face turning sour. I laughed loudly at his expression, hands on my hips_

"That tastes awful" _He groaned, Tawni snatching it out his hands and taking a try. She damn near gagged_

"You did it wrong, idiot" _I laughed, taking his hand and leading him towards the bar. In the mini fridge was a basket full of fruit. Luckily, one was a lime. I picked it up_

"Florida, is going to show us how to drink" _He joked _"I thought you weren't a drinker. Only beer"

"When did I ever say that?" _I mumbled, cutting the lime in wedges _"Who wants to go first"

"Why don't you show us…?" _Penelope smirked. Does she think she's getting somewhere in life? _

"Okay… but the fun part is they're off the body" _They all looked at me like I was stupid _"You guys never tried tequila?" _They shook their heads _"Shit, it's really strong. I don't want to mess you guys up"

"Stop stalling and do it…" _Grady said _"Do… it" _He laughed._

"Alright…" _I sighed. They're not going to able to do this. Chad will because he drinks Vodka. I've watched him drink it at his party. But the others… nah _"Put this in your mouth" _I held the lime up, he held it in place with his teeth _"Now, hold on" _I poured the dark yellow liquid in a shot glass. Shaking the salt, I put some in between my index and thumb. _"Like so…" _I quickly licked the salt off my hand, threw the shot back and bit the lime from Chad's mouth, swallowing everything. The familiar burning sensation I get when I drink revealed itself. I coughed slightly _"That's all. Easy"

"And you learned that in Florida?" _Tawni asked_

"No. New York" _I smirked _"Have fun" _I started walking away when I felt a hand pull me back_

"Wait… I want to do one" _Chad snickered. _"Down" _He said, pouring the alcohol in the glass. He gestured to the bar. I took the lime and put it in my mouth before hopping on the granite and lying down. _"Where should I put this?" _He raised a questionable eyebrow. He shook the salt on the side of my neck. Then I felt that fire in the pit of my stomach. He licked the salt slowly, teasingly, hotly off my neck, put the shot in his mouth then bit the lime from me. Fast learner. I'm done._

"Okay" _My voice broke_ "Have fun…" _I slowly walked away, closing the door of our room. SHIT!_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny walked away, step by step, slowly. I fought a grin at the effect I had on her. The sad part is I have more of an effect on her sexually then emotionally. I had asked her to be my girlfriend. In response, I got a maybe. She looked as if she didn't know what to say. Like she was thinking really hard._

"I want to do one!" _Penelope jumped up handing Joey a lime. What the hell is she wearing? How come I've never seen that dress before? It was short and… tight_

"Can we not get wasted? Because I really want to go dancing. It _is _my birthday night. Everyone needs to go get dressed" _Tawni stated firmly. Penelope pouted before putting down the bottle _"I promise that after you can do whatever you want. Just please"

"Fine" _She grumbled _"I'll go do my hair" _Stalking away to her room, Tawni entered her room along with Grady. I guess I should go put my clothes on. I opened the door and heard the shower running. I went into my bag to pull out the clothes I intended on wearing. It was a dark blue V-neck and a pair of black jeans. My all black vans went perfect with it. All I had to do was wait for Sonny to get out the shower. She was taking a while in there. It wasn't that hard to shower. In my head floated images of the water cascading down Sonny's perfect round breasts, droplets trailing from her body onto the tile. Her hair soaking wet with her body covered in soap. The bubbles hugging everyone of her curves. Shit. My jeans got tighter. I need ice. Pronto. How was I going to walk out sporting a hard on? I peeked the door open and it was clear. But there was no ice. I would have to go out and get some. I grabbed the ice bucket and held it in front of my member. Concealing it. Sonny gave me a boner without even doing anything. Just as I was about to open the suite door, Penelope came out of her room _"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some ice"

"Oh. I'll come with…" _Shit. She opened the door and led me out _"So, what's up?" _Wrong choice of words_

"Nothing. Just getting some ice" _Chewing on something cold always helps_

"Hm, are you having fun?" _She looked down at her feet while she walked with me_

"So far? Yes" _It would be better if my boner would subside _"What about you?"

"Eh… it's alright. Besides a few slanders coming from your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" _I chuckled. Yet. Hopefully, by the end of this little trip she will_

"She isn't? So what is she?"

"A friend" _I resonded nicely. She nodded slowly. We turned and made a right. All these questions were unnerving. I know she's jealous but she shouldn't be. I'm lying. She should be jealous. That's a little mean though. _

"A good friend?" _She tilted her head, looking up at me_

"I guess you can say that. What about you and Joey? You and he are back together"

"Yeah" _She sighed like she was in a dream _"Isn't it great?"

"Sure. You're happy. That's all that matters" _I shrugged, where is this fucking ice machine. I've been following the sign for minutes now_

"Why are you holding the bucket like that?" _Damnit_

"I'm just holding it. I didn't know there was a specific way you had to hold it" _Her dress teased me. It's the shortest piece of fabric I've ever seen her wear. Not the tightest but the shortest. I was dying to touch it and or see it on the floor_

"Hm. Okay" _She narrowed her eyes. I made a left and came face to face with the ice machine. We stood there staring at it. I didn't want to move the bucket because she would see _"Are you going to get the ice?" _She laughed, I pushed the dispenser, letting a few large cubes of ice drop into my hand. I put it in my mouth and chewed on it. I waited about five minutes before I felt the blood rushing evenly throughout my body. It's a trick I learned in seventh grade. My pants went back to its original fit. Thank God._

"Yeah" _I answered huskily. Her hand reached on my shoulder_

"Hey, what do you think of this dress?"

"You look… pretty"

"That's all?" _She stood in front of me and whispered _"Chad…" _Her lips pressed to mine lightly. Shit... I sobbed internally, kissing back. I pulled her closer, dropping the bucket. Her arms went around my neck. I gripped the finish over her dress lifting it slowly _"Ice" _She mumbled on my lips. I nodded, backing her against the wall. She kissed me passionately, holding me close by the collar of my shirt _"Ice" _She mumbled again_

"Mhm" _I hummed. Where's my mind at? I slowly pulled back, taking my hands off _"Um…"

"So… the ice" _She picked up the bucket and put it underneath the dispenser. We watched in silence as the ice poured down _"Not a word to Joey" _She pointed_

"Fine by me" _One it was full I carried it back to the room, her far beside me. I placed the bucket down on the counter when we got in and went straight to the room. Sonny came out the bathroom, a black strapless bra and dark red panties. God, females are going to be the death of me. I swear a girl is going to murder me one day. She took the dress off the arm of the chair and stepped in it_

"You can take a shower now…" _She huffed, pulling the dress on. It hugged every curve of her sexy body perfectly. I don't know whats worse. Sonny looking that good or Penelope kissing me. I can't choose. I quietly went into the bathroom with a pair of boxers and shut the door. Taking a towel, I flung it around. Frustrated. Why did I kiss back! I'm the biggest asshole in the world. I took a fifteen minute shower and dried off. I slid the boxers on and walked out the bathroom. Kill me. Her fuck me heels were high and made her legs go on and on and on. I smirked inwardly, she's to gorgeous for her own good_

* * *

><p><em>As the hotels club played music that vibrated through you I sat on one of the lounging couches, hands in my hair. My knees bounced to the beat as I watched Sonny talk to some guy that kind of looked our age. But I doubt he was. Penelope, Joey and Tawni were dancing somewhere. Grady was heading over to me. He took a seat next to me. Thinking about Sonny was going to drive me off a roof<em>

"What's wrong?" _He yelled over the music_

"Nothing…"

"You're lying…" _Grady nudged me _"You would be up dancing right now"

"Penelope and I kissed" _He shook his head, dragging his hand down his face. He know's I fucked up. I fucked up big time. Well let's consider this minor. We don't know what's going to happen in the future. It might be worse_

"Chad. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't know, Grady" _I chuckled _"I also asked Sonny to be my girlfriend" _I told him. Instantly his jaw dropped_

"What! When?" _He asked_

"Earlier" _Plain and simple answer_

"She said yes, right?" _He asked confidently. His hopes were always high for me_

"She said maybe. She was contemplating it"

"I don't think she's contemplating it, man" _He patted my back _"Because she's flirting with some guy over there" _He pointed to Sonny laughing with some guy with shaggy brown hair _"But we need to talk about this… you're sitting here going crazy" _He stood up and pulled me up with him. He walked over to Tawni and whispered in her ear. She nodded and waved him off. _

"What was that?"

"I told her we forgot something at the room" _Taking the elevator, we made it back to our suite. When he opened the door I lied face down on the couch _"Okay, what the hell is going on in your life? You dumped one to get another. Then asked the other out just to go and kiss the one you dumped"

"She kissed me, Grady"

"Why? I thought she was going out with Joey?" _I put a pillow on top of my face_

"She is! I don't understand! Why I'm so conflicted with girls! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for fucks sake! I mess with girls. Not the other way around!" _I ranted into the pillow _"Ah!" _I screamed into the pillow for a couple of seconds. When I finished my chest heaved up and down_

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Unfortunately" _I threw the pillow down, sighing_

"Which one do you like more?"

"Sonny" _I stated definitely. Sonny was my... insert lame referance here_

"So stick with Sonny"

"Did you not see Penelope's dress? It was short _and _tight. Two combinations that should not be together"

"Sonny's dress was the same way. Who knew the cycle rider could look that amazing in a dress" _He shrugged. He isn't helping the situation_

"Grady"_ I spat _"I'm dying"

"From what?"

"Lack of self control"

"Damn. I wish I could give you some but I have none" _He laughed, I glared at him then chuckled _"I'll help you if you stick with one girl. Just one not two"

"I can do that" _I think. I'm not known for one. Then again, who gives a fuck what I'm known for_

"Why'd you want Sonny to be your girlfriend?" _It was around one thirty in the morning and Grady and I were sitting here conversing. I should give him a lot more credit. He's such a good friend_

"Because I do. There's no specific reason"

"Oh…" _A few minutes later Penelope, Tawni and Joey came through the door laughing. Where's Sonny…? She wasn't behind them. I'm going to be pissed if they left her down stairs by herself. You don't leave people in Sin City_

"Apparently, we had to leave because Joey almost blew his chunks" _Tawni laughed _"He was dancing too hard"

"It's Pens fault" _He snickered. She denied it quickly. She caught my eye and looked down fast. The door opened slowly, revealing Sonny in the doorway. I gazed at the beautiful brunette go to the bar and pour a liquid in the shot glass. She drank it quickly before leaning with her back towards us. I got up and stood in front of her_

"Are you okay?" _She nodded closing her eyes. Her soft face tempted me. I placed a chaste kss on her forehead_

"I just need sleep. I drank a little… too much" _She tapped my shoulder before going into the room and closing the door. I'm an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm beyond stupid. I've reached a point where the stpidity level is outlandish_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? I hope you guys liked it. Damnit- Penelope fucks it up again! Please review and tell me what you think. The poll is still up guys. But anyway review please and thank you. And the more reviews I get the faster the update… Chapter 15 coming soon…**

**If you have read Mine: I'm Yours you can see where I got the inspiration for this story. In Chapter seven in Chad's POV. Yup… that's how this story was created pretty much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I loved your reviews as always. But I didn't get a lot of them... :( .I'm working on Mine: I'm Yours. I'm starting to get ideas, I just have to put them together. So yeah… Enjoy!**

**I like long reviews… to those who left them. I find it funny when you guys rant about a character in the story. You guys are hilarious**

**THAT FIRST CHAPTER I PUT UP THAT YOU RECIEVED IN YOUR EMAILS WERE WRONG. I WAS CLICKING TO FAST AND ENDED UP CLICKING A OLD CHAPTER IN MINE: I'M YOURS... SORRY**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Today was our last day in Vegas. My head was still spinning from yesterday. The sun bled through the curtains, shining its light on my face. Sonny wasn't in the room. I wonder if she thought of her answer. If she did I hope it's a yes. I'm a messed up person for kissing Penelope back. I got up, putting on a shirt and walking out the room. Stumbling out the door, I saw Sonny sitting at the table with a glass of water. She had her feet crossed on the chair, her head down. Her fingers tapped the glass repeatedly. I sat down in the chair next to her, crossing my arms_

"Sonny?" _I asked, she inhaled sharply, putting her face in her hands. She wiped her eyes thinking it was discreet but it wasn't. They were glistening from the tears. I thought she didn't cry. Why is she crying? She shook her head, exhaling into her hands_

"Yes?" _She answered _"I'm fine"

"No, you're not"

"Yeah, I am" _She wove all ten fingers into her hair, closing her eyes. I'm so fucked. Why am I changing? I would never really care if a girl was having problems_

"Do- Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" _Her voice was hoarse. Usually I don't like girls crying because their face turns. But Sonny still looks absolutely beautiful. The soft tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her t-shirt. I sat there with her in silence, waiting for her to say something, anything. It wouldn't even matter. She sipped her water, placing the round glass back on the table. _"Why are you up?"

"Its morning" _She nodded, tapping whatever she had in her lap. She looked up at me with her watery brown eyes. I still wanted to know what was wrong. Looking down into her lap again, another tear had fallen. What is she looking at? I leaned over, looking in her lap. The screen on her phone was bright. Slowly, taking it I read the text on the screen_

'**Good job, Allison! Going to Vegas on the day of your fathers' death. You're truly a wonderful daughter. I'm sure he would've loved that. I hope your having the time of your life' – C. Monroe **_She leaned on the table, rubbing her forehead. Her father's dead? Is that why I've never seen him? She gently took the phone out of my hand. Her hands were warm and soft. _

"I don't know how I forgot. I didn't remember for the slightest second. I have to go home" _She mumbled _

"We're leaving tomorrow. Do you think you can wait another day?"

"I have to go home or s-she's going to reach supernova" _She chuckled, sniffling_

"Do you want me to go with you? It's a long ride back" _I suggested. She just shook her head_

"No. You should stay. Stay with your friends" _She answered, chewing on her lower lip _"I'll get a car service on my own" _Sonny fiddled with her hands, wiping her face once more. She walked to the room, I can see her pulling on clothes and shoving the ones she slept in, in her bag. I felt extremely bad. And I feel that part of this was my fault. I can imagine her and her mother fighting. The yelling; it made me shudder. I walked into the room as she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She packed up her toothbrush when she was finished and placed it in her bag. _

"I'm sorry for your dad…" _I gave my condolences. _"I feel like this is my fault"

"It's not. Don't worry about it, okay" _She softly stated throwing her bag strap around her shoulder. _"I guess I'll see you… later" _She walked out the room towards the suite door. She kissed my cheek lightly before walking down the hall towards the elevator. Shit._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_That was the longest car ride I have ever experienced in my life. It was bad enough that I cried for most of it. The driver kept asking me if I was alright. And I kept responding I'm fine. He was good about driving. His speed is what kept me from blowing my fuse. He pulled up in front of my house, slowing to a stop. I read the meter. $224.32. On the window it says they take cards so I pulled it out of my wallet, handing it to him. After he swiped it and handed me the receipt and card, I grabbed my bag_

"Thanks" _I said, exiting the car. I was a scared to go in the house. And no teenager should ever be scared to walk into their own home. Opening the door with my keys, it was quiet. I closed the door walking further into the house. I didn't yell for her nor did she yell for me. I was saving my voice for the destruction that was about to occur._

"Did you have fun…?" _She yelled. I didn't know where she was at. I dropped my bag on the floor and looked around the main level of the house. She was in the great room with a glass in her hand _"I hope you did!" _She's overreacting like always_ "It seems you don't care about your father enough to remember the day he passed" _She threw the glass towards me. It was aimed directly for me. I ducked in time and watched it shatter into a million sharp pieces against the bookcase_

"I'm sorry" _I choked out. I was honestly scared for my life. She's my mother. Why should I feel that way? _"I-I'm sorry" _Why the hell are things being flung at me?_

"You're not sorry. You didn't even care"

"Don't you dare say that! I do care. I just forgot this o-onetime" _I got out between my sobs _

"You didn't give a damn, Allison!"

"I do give a damn, Connie. I came home! I could've stayed but I didn't!" _I threw my hands up in frustration. My face was hot from the crying and screaming. I knew it was beginning to turn red_

"You're a liar!"

"What?" _I hissed _"It was my decision to come home! No one else's! Why are you pressing me so hard? I forgot…" _I stammered the last part lowly_

"Forgot? You're so selfish!" _She raised up off the couch, walking towards me _

"Just shut up!" _Tears came flowing down my eyes _"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Really, Allison?" _She hissed_

"Yes _Connie. _I'm not selfish. You're the selfish one for not giving a fuck about me. Or dad! You don't care. At. All. I forgot onetime. The only person you fucking care about is yourself!"

"You're so full of shit. You ungrateful bitch" _She spat. I don't have to take this. The tears were still flowing down my eyes _"You think you're so hard but you're not"

"I don't think. I _know_. You know nothing about me, Connie! So basically I don't even count you as my mother. You're just a random person"

"Like hell I don't. I know everything about you!"

"You don't know shit. Dad knew everything about me. You- You know nothing, you stupid, mor-!"

"Shut up! You're father was stupid" _That's when the tears stopped and the rage started _"He didn't know anything"

"What did you say?" _I asked, snapping my head at her_

"You're father was stupid. Just like you are. And he loved me more than he loved you. Just remember I bought you in this world. I can take you out"

"I dare you" _I walked towards the garage, swinging open the door _"Touch me and I will fuck up everything you have" _I pulled my keys out of my pocket before stopping short _"What did you do to my bikes!" _I screamed, most of the paint was stripped off, so there were grey spots on each of them. They were ruined. She messed with them _"What else of mine did you touch, huh?" _I hiccupped _"Answer me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's what your punishment is" _Punishment? I inhaled deeply. I wanted to rip her throat out_

"Seriously! These were his! They were the only thing I had left! They aren't yours they're mine! He left them to me! Why? Do you hate me!" _She just had a straight face, shrugging. _"You're just mad because he left me more stuff than you. You're m-mad because he spent more time with me. You're mad because his last u-understandable words were directed at me and n-not at you. You hate me! I can't wait to graduate high s-school and leave. Because once I move out, I'm not coming back. Ever. You're going to get old and need help. I'm not going to do shit. You can r-rot by yourself in a shitty n-nursing home!" _All of a sudden I banged my head onto one of the work shelves. She had back handed me really hard. My vision spun violently. My face was wet from my crying _"Ow…" _I cried hysterically, gripping my head. _"Mom…" _I cried, trying to make the world stop spinning. If I have a concussion I can't drive. _"Head… Ah…" _Especially if my head keeps spinning like this. The tears never stopped as I gripped my head harder. She's never hit me like that before _

"Now I'm your mother? It doesn't work that way. I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm older and you _will _learn to respect me" _She just walked back in the house like she didn't hurt me. You don't earn respect by hitting people. I have never cried this hard in my life. Even when my father passed. I was choking on my tears, trying to get words out_

"Please" _I sobbed, standing up. _"Mom…" _I muttered out. There was no answer. Stumbling back into the house, I slowly made my way up the stairs, swaying occasionally. My eye lids felt ten times heavier than they usually do. I should've stayed in Vegas. I should've stayed with Chad. I don't think I'm going to make it there, to my room. _"Dad…" _I sighed, tripping over my own feet. I stopped my eyes closing shut. I was using the hallway wall to guide me to the door. My breathing labored as my eyes hazed over. I came face to face with my bedroom door, crying harder than ever. As the door pushed open, I took five steps inside the lavender room. I noticed my chair. Then I noticed the bed. I fought to keep my eyes open once more. A furious knot tied itself in my stomach. Not vomit. Anything but vomit. Everything became hazier, my mouth filling with a salty taste. All I wanted to do was sleep _"D-Dad" _I felt my eyes rolled along with my head. I couldn't see anything. All I could make out were colors. And that's barely. I held onto the nightstand to stay up but my grip loosened dramatically. My tear soaked face felt cold._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Is Sonny still sleeping?" _It was a couple hours later and we were all sitting around doing nothing…_

"No. She had to leave. Her mom needed her at home" _Kind of_

"Oh…" _Tawni nodded _"Is she okay?" _I shrugged_

"I think" _I know she and her mother are fighting. It's like a gut instinct _"She didn't really tell me anything"

"Hm…" _Joey hummed _"I'm going to go to the vending machine. I saw starbursts and I want it" _He said greedily. _"Anyone want anything?"

"What do they have?" _Tawni asked_

"I don't know. I'm not the machine" _Joey laughed _"Get up and come see" _He held the suite door open. Tawni grabbed Grady's hand dragging him up_

"Why do I have to go?" _He whined_

"Because I don't want to walk" _She jumped on his back _"You promised me anything for my birthday. Now… get a move on"

"I meant in a _different _way but fine" _He grumbled at her. They left the room closing the door softly. I got up walking to the mini fridge. Inside was a bottle of water. I picked it up and twisted the cap. Bringing it to my lips I spit it out instantly _

"That's not water" _I choked, pouring the clear alcohol down the drain_

"Where did everyone go?" _Shit. Why'd they leave me with her?_

"Vending machine" _I answered_

"Why, when there's food here?"

"They wanted candy"

"Oh"

"Yeah" _She watched the bottle empty to the last drop into the stainless steel sink_

"What was that?"

"Something that wasn't water" _I chuckled, throwing the empty bottle in the trash can._

"Mm" _She nodded, stroking my arm_

"Penelope, stop it…" _I pushed her hand off of me. She raised an eyebrow, tippy toeing and wrapping her arms around my waist_

"Come on, Chad" _She pouted, kissing my jaw line _"You aren't seeing anyone so what's the problem?"

"I don't want to do anything with you" _I told her, prying her arms off me _"And you're with Joey"

"So if I wasn't with him, would you?" _She looked at me through her eyelashes_

"No"

"Chad…" _She whined _"You know you want to" _She smirked. Actually I don't. It was the dress that set me off yesterday_

"Stop" _I stated firmly_

"Kiss me or I will tell Joey that you forced your lips to mine" _What?_

"Wow…" _I chuckled, pushing her back. She stared at me _"Get off me"

"So why'd you do it yesterday?"

"I don't know. Your dress distracted me"

"You had a hard on. Did I do that, Chaddy?" _Her hands rested on my chest. I swatted them away_

"No. Sonny did"

"I don't care. I want you, Chad"

"Listen closely. I do not want you. I will never want you again. You and I are finished. For good. I have no feelings for you. Let it go, Penelope"

"Why don't you drop this act and just kiss me…?"

"I don't want to fucking kiss you!"

"Fine. But it's not over, until I say it is" _She grinned before walking away. What the hell just happened? I sat in my room, fiddling with my phone. I had the greatest urge to call Sonny._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_My eyes fluttered open at the dark brown wooden floor underneath me. I pushed myself up on my hands. Did I faint or something? Why was I on the floor? Why does my head throb? The pounding become unbearable as I stood up. I looked around the room I was in. My room. But what happened? I can't remember certain things. I know my name is Sonny, my father died, I live in Northern California. I tried to remember anything else but couldn't. The loud ring of my phone startled me, interrupting my thoughts. I reached into my pockets and stared at the name on the phone. Chad. Who is that?_

"Hello?" _I asked quickly_

"Did you make it home safe?" _The males' voice asked me_

"Who is this?" _I inquired_

"Chad…" _He responded slowly. Chad? Chad? I tried to remember but I couldn't. It wasn't coming back to me_

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Chad"

"Quit playing. Did you get home alright?"

"I guess"

"You guess? What happened?" _He asked_

"And I don't know why but my head is pounding so damn hard right now" _I felt the side of my head, inspecting it while looking around for any trace that would help me remember who he was _"There's like a small lump on my head and a light bruise on my temple" _I pressed the light purple area and winced._

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I think you have the wrong number"

"Sonshine. If this is a game, then I'm not playing" _He chuckled nervously_

"Neither am I. But I have to go. I don't know who you are so bye…"

"Sonny don't han-" _I clicked the end call button. I stood from my position on the bed and walked towards the door. I made my way down the steps, wondering my house. I stopped in the dining room; my mother was sitting there with loads of papers in front of her_

"Are you okay?" _She asked concerned _"You've been out for five hours" _Then it hit me. My mother yelled at me for being in Vegas. Vegas... Chad. Oh shit! Chad... We were arguing and she back handed me. I had hit my head really hard on one of the tool shelves. That bitch. I scoffed, folding my arms_

"You don't truly care, so leave me alone" _I pushed all her papers on the floor _"You're lucky, did you know that? You are so lucky that _I _am your daughter and not one of the sluts that run around in Mountain Arts. You're so fucking lucky!" _I yelled_ "I try to be nice and I try to get along with you but you are so damn evil that you will do anything to show your hate for me. I hate you and I'm going to put you through hell!"

'**What the fuck is going on, Sonny?' – CDC**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

'**Nothing. I'm fine. I remember. I'm home, don't worry about it' – SM **_I paced back and forth in the suite burning a hole through the floor. What the fuck happened? She didn't remember and she said she had a bruise. How can all that happen in a short time span? Why do I keep getting screwed over in life?_

"Why are you pacing so much?" _Joey asked playing with Penelope's fingers. I jumped at the question_

"I'm not pacing…" _I stopped, raising my hands in defense. I was pacing and I couldn't stop. _"What are you talking about?" _I shrugged_

'**Why do you have a bruise?' – CDC **_I sent_

"Dude you're pacing…!" _He screamed Grady watched me intently studying my face. I can feel him watching me_

"I'm not pacing!" _I yelled back, causing both girls to wince. Grady stood fixing his shirt in the process_

"Outside…" _He sighed_

"What?" _I breathed. I've been freaking out lately. Where's Seth and his 'metaphorical teaching' ways when you need him?_

"Chad" _He stated, gesturing me to follow him outside into the hall. When I stepped out he closed the door. _"Walk with me…" _He exhaled. As soon as we got far from the room, he chuckled _"You have been acting weird this whole entire weekend. What the hell are you pacing about?"

"I don't even know anymore" _I dragged my hand through my hair, down my face _"I don't. We need to go home. Vegas is fucking with my mind"

"You're obviously bitching about something so might as well tell me"

"Again… Penelope came onto me. Threatens to tell Joey, which I really don't care because he and I aren't close at all. Then I call Sonny to see if she made it home okay and she has memory loss because apparently she has a knot on her head and a bruise on her forehead from God knows what. She then texted me saying she's fine and remembers everything and for me to not worry about it"

"Dude…"

"What does she mean don't worry about it?" _I kept talking through him trying to get a word in_

"Chad"

"How can I not worry about it when I'm in love with her?" _I spat out fast, taking a deep breath at the end_

"You're in love with her!" _He exclaimed. What?_

"Huh?"

"Chad…"

"I didn't say that. What are you talking about?" _What the hells was he talking about. I didn't say that. Did I?_

"Chad, you said you're in love with her…"

"I did?" _I quirked an eyebrow_

"You did"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did" _I did. I recall it now. Shit! _"You only knew her for four months so far. How could you possibly be in love with her?"

"I don't know. I just am. Help me, Grady" _I braced his shoulders _"Please"

"I can't with this one. I truly can't. I thought she was just going to be a hit it and quit it. Not a meet her and kiss her at a party, ask her to stay over, then fight and not talk for three whole months and have sex with her. Then, invite her to Vegas and ask her to be your girlfriend, girl" _He screamed in a whisper _"You two aren't even going out"

"What?" _I asked, laughing and confused _"I didn't understand that whole first part"

"Are you sure it's love? I mean, you said you wanted to fuck her. And you did. So, you got what you want" _That's true but I think Sonny is too good for that_

"Not anymore. She's different. She fights me. Other girls just give me what I want, which I have no problem with. She's… Sonny"

"You're not just saying this to get something from her, are you? Because Sonny isn't Penelope. If you pull the same shit you did to Pen to Sonny; Sonny might actually hurt you"

"Yes, I know that asshole, thank you" _I laughed _"And no. I'm not just saying it. Sonny doesn't even know it"

"Oh My God. Who are you? You're changing into a one woman man!"

"It's insane" _I whispered. As we both laughed two girls walked pass us. There was no doubt they were older but what does it matter. They were both hot. Our hysteria died down as they looked back at us. The blonde just stared at me. I winked before walking away with Grady_

"But you're still the same flirt you always have been"

"That's not going to change. Ever" _I said smugly putting my hands in my pockets. My cell beeped twice in my hand. _

'**I said don't worry about it. I'm fine. Stop worrying' – SM**

'**Who said I was worried?' – CDC **_I tried to play it off. He opened the door with the room key and plopped back down next to Tawni_

"Are you okay now?" _Penelope asked. I wanted to give her the finger so bad but I couldn't. That would raise so much suspicion _

'**Your concern gives away in your messages. Have fun' – SM**

"Yeah. I'm good. I was just losing my mind for a second" _I diverted my attention to my phone_

'**You should've let me go with you' – CDC**

'**No. You wouldn't have been happy' – SM**

"Why would you lose your mind?" _Tawni questioned with a mouth full of skittles_

"Vegas is getting to me. I think" _I lied. Well technically it isn't a lie. Vegas messes with everyone's head._

"I figured today we can just chill. It's crazy hot outside. And no one needs to get sunburn"

'**Since when do you care about my happiness?' – CDC**

"That sounds boring" _Grady groaned_

"We can lay around…" _I instantly knew what she meant. Though it took Grady a couple of seconds_

"Let's go explore the hotel" _I told Penelope and Joey. At first they just blatantly stared at me then at Grady and Tawni. Since he kept them out for me, I have to do the same for him_

"Fine" _They grumbled, getting up and walking out with me. They walked behind me, hand and hand. There really wasn't anything to do at this hotel. It was too hot to go outside so we just walked around in circles. Through the casino, past the lounge, through the lobby. Penelope's giggles were in my ear but I didn't look back. We've been walking around for about an hour. I didn't know if the two upstairs were finished or not and I don't want to take any chances. We sat on the chairs in lobby. Well they did. They had sat down and started swapping spit so I kept moving. I was somewhere in the hotel now. The sign had said Bellagio Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. There was a Ferris wheel and a huge copper bell in the middle. I never noticed how nice this place was. I was about to sit down on one of the stone benches they had. Again, my phone beeped twice in my pocket. I took it out and read the text, smiling like a big idiot_

'**Since I decided that I wanted to be your girlfriend' – SM**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I hope you liked this chapter. Review! I know it seems like Sonny's mom is abusive even though she kind of is… but it's not that type of story. Trust me; that was only for effect. And I know I made it so Chad said love kind of fast but if you really think about… it's kind of the right timing. But he's not going to say it to Sonny until I make him. So ha! But yeah. Review please and thank you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Holy Crap! The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was frigging amazing. Thank you guys so much. I see everyone dislikes Penelope and Connie lol. Anyway… here's chapter 16… Enjoy!**

**Long chapter... I'm sorry :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I woke up the next morning I had a goal. My goal was to go and find a job so I can afford a plane ticket to visit Florida. As much as I hate working, I do it so it would benefit me. My mother doesn't give me money. She barely pays my damn phone bill any more. So this job is needed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in something that would be presentable. A pair of light jeans and my black boots. I put on a white v-neck which didn't show that much. My hair was curly from the shower so I just grabbed my keys and walked down stairs. I grabbed a cereal bar before walking into the garage. My mother was still home sleeping. The places I went to weren't bad but I was running out of options. There was no way I was working in a mall store or a yogurt shop. I wouldn't be able to handle the girls that would come inside and bitch about how they need to lose weight to fit something or eat low cal fro-yo. The last place I saw had a 'help wanted' sign outside the window. It was a diner named Monty's. I think I've eaten here before or my mother brought food home from here. I went inside to the counter_

"Can I speak to the manager?" _I asked. The guy looked up and softly smiled_

"Are you here for the waitress position?" _The man asked. I looked at his name tag. Sure enough it said Manager then Peter right underneath it_

"Um… yeah" _I nodded_

"Alright. So, we're kind of desperate for a waitress. We're a hand short and it's slowly killing our business" _I have served food before for my mother's parties, holding a tray wasn't that hard _"Can you handle food?"

"Yes"

"What's your name?"

"Sonny. S-O-N-N-Y" _I sighed_

"Are you sixteen or older?"

"Yes. I'm seventeen"

"Can you deal with others your age? We get a lot of kids" _No. I don't like people my age. They're rude. But then again, I can be rude sometimes_

"Yeah"_ I really need this job _"Shouldn't I fill out an application?"

"I already know I'm going to hire you. I just wanted to see how level headed you are. When can you start?"

"Uh… Seriously?" _I laughed _"Today… now" _I answered, shifting my helmet to the other arm. He reached underneath the counter and pulled out a black apron that went around your waist_

"You can fill out the application on your break" _He smiled, turning around _"In the mean time, here is your book and pen"

"Okay. Where should I…?" _I gestured to my helmet. He took it and placed it on top of one of the shelves_

"Is that really your bike?" _He pointed outside to it. I cringed at how bad it looked with the grey splotches all over it_

"Yes" _I tied the apron around my waist. He handed me for menus_

"Okay. So the set up it pretty simple. There are sixteen tables and seven booths. You'll handle the booths. You start off with 'Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?' Okay"

"That sounds easy" _I stated _"I can handle that"

"Alright. You can start on booth number four" _I looked over and saw two couples. Sort of like a double date. I took out my notepad and pen and walked over _

"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" _I greeted the way Peter told me. I gave out their menus and waited for them to answer_

"Water with two lemons" _As they started I wrote it down on the pad_

"A diet coke"

"And two lemonades" _The couple to the right side added in_

"Okay. Take a look at the menu and I'll be back with your drinks" _I walked up to the bar and handed the guy behind it the paper their beverage order was on. He nodded and started making them. Personally, I would have rather had a training session but it's not hard to figure it out. Peter came out of the back with a name tag and handed it to me. _

"It goes on your left side" _He patted my shoulder and walked away once more. How'd he make this so fast? Who cares! I got a job_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Grady… if you drive any slower… I think I'm going to die" _I groaned in the passenger seat of the car. He chuckled and turned his head to me for a moment_

"Why are you in a rush?" _He asked. I want to see Sonshine. Tawni was in the back with Penelope while Joey was sleeping the entire ride. We're about four hours away from home and Grady was driving torturously slow. Well, he was driving a little above speed limit but it still felt slow _

"I just want to go home"

"And do what?" _He rolled his eyes _"It's summer you never do anything over the summer" _He pointed out_

"That's not true"

"Oh but it is my friend" _We was about to stop for some food, he merged to get closer to the exit _"You're acting like Sonny said yes and you can't wait to jump on her" _I stayed silent and turned my head towards the window _"Chad?" _I didn't respond. All of a sudden the tires screeched on the black top. We were on the side of the freeway, cars passing us by_

"Why are we stopping?" _Tawni asked_

"She said yes!" _Grady turned to me_

"Grady…"

"You're just now telling me!" _He exclaimed_

"You're making this into a big scene" _I chuckled nervously, looking at Penelope in the backseat through the side view mirror_

"Who said yes?" _Tawni asked nosily_

"You- You got her to say yes. Chad… you tamed the sexy brunette" _I didn't tame anyone. Sonny is still the same Sonny._

"Grady!" _Tawni yelled_

"Sorry" _he mumbled. He started to drive again. I can see him getting antsy, wanting to ask question _"Dude, this is one of your biggest accomplishments" _He said low enough so I could hear. If Penelope hears it she's going to bitch and moan. No guy ever wants to hear a girl whine_

"I didn't know it was something that big"

"No. Your usual time is a week to get a girl to like you. It took four months. You've finally done it"

"Relax…"

"Don't tell me to fucking relax" _He laughed _

"You're taking this like a girl would. You're supposed to say good job"

"Good job" _He joked _"You're girlfriend is Sonny fucking hot, tattooed Monroe!"

"What!" _Penelope screamed. Shit!_

"Jesus, Grady. You have a loud mouth" _I whimpered. I'm never going to ear the end of Penelope's 'woe is me' rant_

"You're going out with _her_?" _She hissed_

"What do you care, Penelope?" _I leaned my head on the headrest and rubbed my forehead. _

"I-I don't" _She stammered. Grady slapped my shoulder and gestured to Penelope in the back. I turned slightly to look. Her arms were folded and she was staring out the window. Pools of water on the rim of her eyes. I shook my head at him_

"No…" _I whispered_

"Chad…"

"No" _I said again. He slowed to a stop in a parking lot of a strip mall. He parked the car and took the keys out_

"Joey!" _He yelled, throwing an empty soda bottle at his face _"Wake up" _It startled the sleeper. He quickly got out the car and stretched along with Tawni and Grady. Great… I have to remember to kill Grady for this. Because I consider this extreme torture_

"Are you okay?" _I exhaled, climbing in the backseat two feet next to her_

"I'm fine" _She mumbled_

"No, you're not"

"Am I not good enough for you?" _She gave me an ice cold glare _"I guess I'm not"

"You're dating your ex, Penelope. You are happy with Joey. Then claim it's not over between us. Pen, you and I are done. For good. I don't want to date you. Your mood swings are crazy. Get your shit together. Why does it bother you that I'm with Sonny?"

"Because it's _her_. She's the one everyone looks at and just springs a fucking hard-on for" _She snarled_

"So what?"

"_So what?_" _She spat _"Chad, you fell for it too. I mean, you kissed her while _we _were together. I didn't cross your mind. It was fucked up what you did. But it's whatever"

"Look, I'm sorry but truthfully, she's different. Compared to you, she's…" _One in a million. Sexier, realer, everything. _"Sonny" _As I said this I watched her jaw drop. Her hand came up, she slapped me across the face. I could practically feel the red hand print starting to form _"Why do I keep getting hit by you?" _I asked, frustrated _

"Don't ever compare me to that, that _bitch_" _Her door opened and she stormed away into one of the eateries._

* * *

><p><em>As we pulled up to Penelope's house she jumped out the car and went to the back. It was an extremely quiet ride after we had stopped for food but it went by a lot faster because Grady was 'excited' for me. Joey got out after her to walk her to her door.<em>

"You know she's upset right?" _Tawni said_

"For what reason? We broke up" _I pointed out the fact. Tawni just sighed and shook her head. Joey got back in the car and closed the door_

"Am I getting dropped off next?" _He asked_

"No. Chad is" _I shrugged not caring on how Grady decides to drop us off. About ten minutes later we pulled up in front of my house _"Aw… do you want me to walk you to your door since you're alone?" _He teased. I laughed and shook my head_

"No. Tawni might get jealous of our relationship" _I joked_

"You're so stupid" _She giggled _"Bye"

"Bye" _I got out the car and grabbed my bag out the back. I walked into my house and dropped my bag near the door_

"Hi mom" _I said kissing her cheek and sitting next to her on the couch_

"How was it?"

"Fine. Fun. So much fun" _I snickered_

"Really?" _She smiled_

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me go" _I rested my head on her shoulder. There's no doubt I'm a mothers boy_

"No problem, honey. Did Tawni have fun?"

"Mhm"

"You're fathers upstairs" _She inserted lowly _

"In his study?" _I stood. She responded with a nod. I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the double brown doors. I slid them open cautiously. My father's study is his hideaway. He comes home hangs out for a while then retreats here. We don't complain at all_

"Come in…"

"Hey dad…" _I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the leather seats_

"How was Tawni's birthday?" _He was writing on a envelope furiously. It looked like a bunch of numbers_

"Good"

"Look what came today" _He reached in one of his drawers and pulled out a manila envelope _"I looked at your stats" _In baseball _"Chad… you're amazing"

"Thanks" _I pulled the sheets out of the envelope and read it. Have of this stuff I didn't even realize I was doing. It just happens_

"See what practice does for you…"

"Yeah well, you pushed me hard enough" _I grumbled, giving him a smile_

"Have you been to the gym lately?"

"No… I never go in the first month of summer. It's always crowded"

"Right…" _He grinned _"I forgot"

"What are you writing?" _I stood, walking around behind him and looking at the numbers he had written down_

"I'm trying to see how much my new film would make. Depending on the actors and requirements. It's my estimates"

"Oh… sounds fun"

"Yeah. Tons of fun" _He said sarcastically_

"Is Seth home?" _I inquired, walking towards the door_

"He's in the guest house with his girlfriend" _Girlfriend?_

"Okay…" _I made my way into the backyard and across the acre into the guesthouse. When I walked inside, I saw him standing there in the kitchen with no shirt drinking a bottle of water _"I hear you have a girlfriend?" _I slapped his bare back hard and stood across from him_

"Yeah…" _He groaned, rubbing his back _"How was Vegas? You look like you got laid"

"Maybe" _I said meekly. He laughed, shaking his head _"I need brotherly advice"

"Okay. You come back from a 'road trip' and ask for advice… this can't be good"

"I've been freaking out lately over this one girl…"

"Sonny" _He smirked_

"How did you know?"

"She went with you to Nevada. I think that's pretty obvious but continue"

"I've only known her for four months going on five soon"

"Is she your girlfriend?" _He leaned on his elbows and twisted and untwisted the cap on his water bottle_

"Now… she is"

"Good job" _He amused _"Continue"

"I _think _I _might _be I'm in love with her" _I sighed_

"Whoa! Like, love, love?" _I nodded _"Like Romeo and Juliet type shit?" _He placed the water bottle on the counter in front of him_

"No. Not that deep" _Yet_

"I don't know. You've never spoken to me about love before. You talked to me about other things. But not this. I would say… take things slow"

"How slow?"

"_Slow_" _He implied_

"It can't be that slow. I think I would die" _I coughed_

"God, you are _so _my brother it's scary" _He mumbled _"Well then, don't say it until you actually know. When you're so sure it almost pains you to keep it inside"

"Okay. So, who's this girlfriend of yours? She must be special if you took her into the guesthouse"

"No. She's a screamer and mom and dad are home so I can't do it in the house"

"Ah…"

"Did you just say I wasn't special?" _Ugh, his girlfriend is Chloe. I would know that voice anywhere and she definitely is a screamer. I would know. She walked up next to him and smiled. Isn't sharing fun?_

"No. I would never say that" _He leaned down and kissed her forehead_

"Hey, Chad" _She greeted_

"Hey, Chloe" _I stared at Seth who stared at the floor, occasionally peering up at me _"You do know, she's seventeen and you're twenty one?"

"Yes" _They both said at the same time_

"Okay, I was just checking" _I got up _"I'm going to leave you two… to it" _I patted his shoulder and left the beach house. That's a little weird but I can care less. A couple of hours later I was sitting in my room, contemplating on going over to Sonny's house. I couldn't make up my mind. What if I go... and she's not there?_

"Chad… do you want to go get dinner?" _My mother yelled up at me from downstairs_

"Where do you have in mind?"

"You're father wants a burger so we're going to Monty's" _She said _"Everyone is downstairs. We're waiting on you"

"Alright. I'm coming"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_This job really isn't that hard. I counted up my tips during the break and so far I have a little over one hundred dollars. I've only been working for five hours. So imagine my tips in a full day. After I had filled out my application, Peter quickly introduced me to the staff then sent me on my way to finish my job_

"Can I get a napkin, please?" _A grey haired man asked me. I don't do tables but it wouldn't matter if it was just a napkin. I grabbed a couple off the counter and placed it on the table _"Thank you" _I went up to the kitchen window to put an order in and take one of my orders out. I didn't realize how picky people can be when ordering food. For example a woman and her three kids just came in here. The first too ordered chicken tenders. The last one ordered a grilled cheese with four slices of cheese without the crust and tomatoes on the inside. Then he said 'don't grill it with butter'. Whatever the hell that means. I grabbed the booths order and placed it on the large circular tray. I walked over to them and stared handing them their plates._

"Thank you" _The woman smiled at me. I gave a small smile back and went to collect my money off the empty table. They left me seven dollars. How generous. I took the money and placed it in one of the pockets on my apron that held the rest of my cash_

"You're doing great on your first day" _Sarah, the other waitress about two years older than me stood next to me. She helped me clear off the table and take it into the kitchen. I dumped all the dirty plates in the sink _"I'm going to go seat the people that walked in" _I nodded, putting the rest of the plates in the sink. When I walked out of the kitchen, Sarah handed me four menus _"One of your booths just got taken. Booth number six"

"Thanks. You're such a good helper" _I drawled out. She laughed and walked away. Walking up to the booth, I got my notepad and paper ready _"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" _I asked then looked up. Shit! I bit the inside of my lip as I saw Chad, his brother, his mother and his father sitting in the booth. He narrowed his eyes at me. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Fuck!_

"I'll have a long island ice" _His dad said. I didn't really want to look up anymore and make eye contact but I knew it was going to have to happen_

"Lemonade" _His mom chimed_

"I'll take a beer" _Seth, if I remember correctly, put in seconds after_

"Tap?" _I asked. He shook his head_

"A sprite" _Chad told me_

"Is sierra mist okay?" _I looked up to him after writing all their drinks down_

"No, I would like a sprite" _He said lowly, staring at me. A small smirk played on his face_

"Yeah. So you'll have a sierra mist" _I nodded, walking away. I gave their order to the Chuck, the man behind the bar_

"You look shaken up" _Sarah came up to me holding a plate of drinks_

"You seated my boyfriend and his family at a booth" _I hissed_

"How was I supposed to know?" _She giggled_ "Do you want to switch? You'll take my table and I'll take a booth. Or I can make up a crappy lie and say I need to move them to a table" _I like Sarah. She's cool plus... I like her tattoos. She has hearts behind her right ear and a nautical star on the inside of her forearm. _

"No. I got it. Thanks" _I mumbled, picking up the drinks on a tray and taking it over to them. I gave them their drinks _"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with a side of why are you working here?" _Clever. Funny but clever. I chuckled, rolling my eyes_

"I'm sorry, we don't make that" _He grinned, playing with the straw wrapper. Everyone else told me their orders. I put them in and helped other tables while I waited for their food to be ready_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Why was she working here? How long has she been working here? It couldn't have been long. I watched as she helped the other people at different booths. This is the worst way possible to meet my parents. Well not necessarily my mom but my dad. He has high expectations and my girlfriend working at a diner doesn't attract him_

"Is it just me or does that waitress have a bit of an attitude?" _My father asked_

"It's not an attitude…" _I chuckled_

"She seems rude"

"Nah…" _I shook my head_

"That's Sonny" _Seth whispered to me. I nodded _"Why is sh-?"

"I don't know, man" _I quickly cut him off and answered_

"She looks about your age" _That's because she is _"What seventeen year old girl has tattoos?" _My father scoffed_

"She does" _She has four of them _"Obviously"

"So, are you excited to be a senior?" _My mother asked me, leaning on her hands that were lightly placed on the table_

"Eh, it comes and it goes"

"You're going to be leaving for college. I'm going to cry" _Wow_

"Um… okay mom. It's not that exciting. Calm down"

"You didn't cry when I went to college" _Seth pointed out_

"Because you went… and came back" _My father mentioned._

"I sprained my ankle" _He answered in defense _"How am I supposed to play baseball with a sprained ankle" _Did I mention we both play baseball? He lost his scholarship because of his sprained ankle. Before that he had popped his shoulder out of place. He's dangerous and will risk anything just to get a homerun_

"That's not my fault" _My mother exclaimed_

"Here's your food" _Sonny came back with four full plates _"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, we're good" _Seth answered. She nodded and walked away. I'm not going to lie. I knew what lied underneath her shirt and it teased me. I ate in silence listening in on my families' conversation_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Later on in the day I was lying on the garage floor staring at the ceiling. My hands rested on my stomach as I closed my eyes. Well, today wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would. Serving Chad and his parents… a little shitty. I don't do well with parents. For some reason they don't like me. I took a deep breath. I just have to remember I'm trying to get to Florida for at least a week. Then I can quit or just work to work. At the exact moment I was about to open my eyes I felt a pair of lips brush against mine. I kissed back lightly_

"So, you said yes?" _I heard him chuckle._

"I guess I did" _I opened my eyes, he was hovering over me on his hands _"Are you extremely happy?"

"I am. Now do you mind answering a couple of questions for me?"

"Maybe"

"What the hell happened to your forehead?" _He said leaning on one hand and running his thumb over the bruise._

"I… fell" _I lied_

"You know lying to me gets you know where"

"I actually did fall…"

"You and your mother had a fight…"

"No…" _I denied_

"Sonny"

"So what if we did…? I'm fine and tired" _I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his voice and my steady breathing_

"You can't go to sleep. I'm not done with the questions"

"I've worked from ten in the morning to six in the evening. Eight hours. I'm tired, Chad"

"Which leads me to my next question. Why are you working in a diner?" _I could almost see his eyebrows furrowing with the question_

"I need the money"

"For what?"

"I want to visit Florida at least once. I just need enough to get a round trip ticket"

"I could help you with that" _I narrowed my eyes at him_

"No. I'm not your charity case"

"Whoa! I never said that. I said I can help" _He snickered _"Not that you were my charity case"

"It was sort of implied. I can get the money on my own. I would just take time"

"How are you going to get it before summer ends?"

"Loads and loads of hours. And plenty of tips"

"But a diner by the school. You don't like anyone in the school so why would you want to serve them?"

"I need the money" _I repeated _"Besides, the more people that eat at the diner the more tips I get"_ His nodded showed that he comprehended. The way it sounded made it seem like I was whoring myself off _"What did you guys do the last day in Vegas?"

"We stayed in the room. It was too hot to do anything"

"You guys are a bunch of lazy asses" _I laughed, twiddling my thumbs_

"Thanks. I try hard to come off as that"

"Your parents are insatiable" _I pointed out _"I never knew a man to be so precise about how his burger was cooked and or seasoned"

"Yeah… that's my dad" _He clicked his tongue before changing from his hands to his forearms _"So… you and your mom had a fight"

"Let it go…"

"You have a bruise" _He ran his finger over it repeatedly. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday but it still causes slight pain. I winced when he touched a sore spot _"Sorry"

"That will go away in about a week. Let. It. Go" _I pronounced _

"Fine"

"Fine" _I giggled_

"Good…" _He winked before I kissed him tenderly_

"Go-" _Before I can get the rest of the word out, my mother came through the garage door attached to the house. Great. She comes and just interrupts. Thanks mother. You're so fucking awesome_

"Where have you been all day…?" _She questioned. I groaned as Chad stood up and pulled me up with him. Her eyes flickered back and forth between us _"Who's this?"

"Chad, Connie" _I did the who introduction thing_ "Connie, Chad"

"Hi…" _He waved shortly_

"Hello" _My mother said in a dead voice_

"Anyway, where have you been?"

"Work" _I answered. I felt awkward for Chad. I can feel an argument starting. I pushed my hands in the back pocket of my jeans_

"And you weren't going to let me know you went looking for a job?"

"Not at all" _I don't really want to do this _"You know after yesterday, I thought we weren't talking. I guess I was wrong"

"You're wrong about a lot of things" _She folded her arms before turning around _"By the way, you're paying to get your paint fixed on your bike since you wanted to be grown and get a job"

"Yeah. Whatever. Bye" _I waved her off. She waltzed in the house, closing the door behind her_

"Wow…" _He deadpanned, I exhaled forcefully_

"Yeah…" _I sighed, pushing my hair back out of my face_

"Do you always leave the garage door open?" _He pointed to the door that led out of the driveway. I pressed the button and the door closed slowly, making its way to the ground. _

"Does it bother you?

"No…" _he shook his head _"Well… do you have to work tomorrow then?" _As he rocked back and forth on his heels, I pursed my lips_

"Why?"

"Yes or no?"

"Why?" _I asked once more, cocking my head. This would be so much easier if he answered the question_

"Sonny…"

"Chad?" _I smiled deviously. He rubbed the back of his neck_

"Seriously…"

"Yes" _I laughed _"I have to work tomorrow. Every day this week"

"What time do you get off?" _I laughed harder at my dirty minded thinking. He didn't realize until I raised my eyebrow _"I didn't mean it like that!" _He started laughing with me _"I meant, what time do you get off work?"

"Two in the afternoon"

"So you go in at six? In the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck" _He snorted, walking towards the door. He says good luck? Then walks out? That's not how this works. Before I could get to him he turned and placed his hands on my hips _"How did I know you couldn't stay away?"

"You're a little too confident there, Cooper" _I provoked, knowing it would piss him off. He tilted his head then smirked. We walked backwards until I felt my ass hit the table attached to the garage wall_

"I'm sorry, what's my name?" _He nuzzled the shell of my ear with his mouth. I grinned_

"I don't know. Remind me" _I played. His lips were on mine in a second. Slowly, I kissed back cupping my hands on his neck in the process. I felt his tongue graze my lip asking for entrance. When I gradually gave it his hips pressed into mine. _"Chad…" _I gasped. Wow, that was faster than it would've normally been. _

"Yeah, I like you a _whole _lot better when your guard is down" _He chuckled and stepped back_

"It's been down for the past couple of days. You're just now noticing?"

"No. I'm just now saying something…" _He shrugged _"I'll see you later"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please review and tell me what you think. I know I said before that Chloe and Seth weren't going to become a couple but I changed my mind. Did you like it? Review please and thank you… Chapter 17 coming soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I loved them. Chad's dad is nothing like Connie. Just giving a heads up. But yeah… Enjoy!**

**Okay here's the deal. I didn't forget about Mine: I'm Yours. I still update. It's just a little harder to write now that I've added a kid. I don't have kids so I don't really know a lot. And I'm not married either so it's also tough to write. I did not forget about it. Cali bad is easier because it deals with teenagers and blah. So yeah…**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I woke up the next day really late. It was around noon and I could tell the house was fairly empty besides the heavy footing and the pounding music coming from the recreational room. I got up and threw on a shirt to see who it was. I made my way down through the kitchen, past the dining room and into the Rec room. My father had this room added to the house when Seth decided he needed to become stronger for baseball. He was setting up his weights on the bench when he noticed me. I lowered the volume on the stereo and walked in further_

"Hey" _He said breathlessly_

"You're benching 220? Since when?" _I walked around to where the weight started. I helped him as he lifted, making sure it wouldn't fall on him. I've had that happen… it's not fun._

"Since dad said I was becoming flabby and un-toned" _He grunted as he lifted the weights up and back down. I counted his sets in my head_

"But you're not flabby and you are toned. Why do you listen to him?"

"He's my father" _That was five already done_

"Yeah, but you're going to hurt yourself"

"Bro, I'm twenty one. I'd be nervous if _I wasn't_ benching 220. What are you doing today? You're going to see Sonny?"

"No, she's working. I might go to the cage with Grady and maybe Grant" _That's ten. He pushed the weights up harder_

"Oh. Why are you going during the summer?" _He grunted as he started his last of four sets_

"So I can get a scholarship like you... My stats are good but not out of this world" _Even though my father would willingly pay for any university I want to go to. I would like to achieve this on my own_

"You want to go pro?"

"I don't know yet" _I sighed_ "Seth, that was four sets, you're done" _I yawned_

"Yeah, I know. What time are you going to the cage?"

"I don't know yet. I have to call Grady"

"Are you going to tell dad about... Sonny?" _He sat up and wiped his face with a towel. I played around with two pound hand weights_

"Yeah... I don't know. I'm going to tell him but I have to find a way. I mean, you heard what he said at the diner last night. The first thing he noticed was her attitude and tattoos. When I bring her here I could already imagine what he's going to say. 'You're dating that girl from the diner. Don't you think you can do better? What happened to Penelope?' He liked Penelope. I seriously don't understand why" _I imitated my father as Seth laughed_

"Penelope's father has stocks on dad's studios…" _He mentioned_ "But Sonny doesn't seem like the type that would care"

"She isn't. I'm more scared of her giving him a piece of her mind than the other way around" _Sonny isn't afraid to say what she wants. That's what I'm nervous about. She'll say something that my father will go ballistic over_

"So talk to her beforehand" _He suggested _"Bring her to the fancy dinner thing mom does every month"

"I'll bring her if you bring Chloe. Maybe it'll ease the tension"

"Alright…" _I exhaled_

"Just make sure you talk to her"

"Obviously..." _I opened the door_ "I'm going to call Grady..."

"Hey, are you going to the kitchen?"

"Yeah..."

"Make breakfast" _He insisted_

"No..." _I laughed and walked out. Twenty minutes later, I sat at the kitchen table, phone pressed to my ear waiting for Grady to pick up. I drowned my waffles in syrup before shoving some into my mouth with a fork_

"Hello?"

"Grady, hey" _I chewed my food slowly_

"Hey man, what's up?" _He asked_

"You want to go to the cage today?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"In about an hour. Ask Grant if he wants to go..." _I stated with a mouth and a fork full of food_

"Yeah, he's going"

"Did you even ask?" _I chuckled_

"No but he's going..." _I_ _heard him laugh_ "I'll meet you there"

"Alright bye"

"Bye" _I pressed the end button and set the phone on the table. When Seth came into the kitchen and grabbed my plate. He ran up the steps and into his room. I ran after him, banging on his door. Son of a bitch!_

"Open the door...!"

"Oh my god these waffles are so good!" _He exaggerated. I could hear the silverware clanging on the plate_

"Seth!" _I banged on the door_

"Who taught you to make waffles like these?" _He asked. The door was shut and locked_

"They came out of a box asshole!" _I chuckled, trying to get the door open_ "You know what... I'm gonna call mom" _I threatened. I'm not really going to call her, it's just the thought. I raced down the steps and grabbed the phone. As it rung, Seth knocked me to the floor reaching for it_ "Make me some food and I won't call her!"

"No!" _He yelled back. I dragged him back by his foot, pulling him away from the phone_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Can I get a side of fries for booth two please?" _I asked with a frustrated tone. I've been up since five and I'm tired as hell. My hour break didn't do anything for my rest. I held a full round tray of food and walked over to booth number one. Every table in the diner was full. I'm so happy..._

"Can a get a glass of water?" _A young lady asked me. I nodded and poured a glass of filtered water. I set it on her table. I took another drink order from a booth of six_

"Why is it so busy today?" _I questioned Chuck. He read the paper and got to work. I watched as he placed two drinks on the tray. Then it turned into three_

"I have no idea. You, Sarah and Angela are moving like rapid fire out there" _Angela's older than me by a month. She's more of the clean cut girl compared to me_

"Barely" _Angela handed him a note_ "This place is packed to the maximum" _He grinned_

"You sound wiped out" _He teased_

"I am" _She exhaled_

"Where are the fries I asked for?" _I exhaled into the kitchen window. Roy, one of the cooks placed a basket full of steaming hot fries on the slid. I picked it up along with the tray of drinks and served them. As I cleared off one of the now empty booths, I picked up my ten dollar tip. There's the benefit. I carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and dropped them gently into the sink. When I walked out Sarah approached me_

"So, what happened with your boyfriends' family? You looked shook the whole time you were working around them" _She chuckled, ripping a sheet of paper out of her notepad and placing it on the window to be taken_

"Nothing…" _I furrowed my eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes. Why does she have to be so nosy?_

"Did they know you worked here?" _I shook my head _"Well, why not?"

"I literally _just _got the job yesterday. Was I supposed to call immediately screaming that I had found a job?" _Plus we literally just started seeing each other. So the only person that probably really knows is Seth_

"Hm…" _She playfully tapped her chin _"Someone isn't telling the truth…" _I'm so glad no one needs assistance right now_

"I am telling the truth" _I suggested_

"Stop harassing her" _Chuck stepped in _"Don't worry, I got your back" _My smile faded as a guy flagged me down from his booth. I walked over with a "pleasant" attitude_

"What can I get you?" _I clasped my hands in front of me. He already had his food. What else can he need?_

"A couple of slices of wheat bread" _Ew. Wheat bread_

"Okay. Toasted or not?"

"Not" _I nodded before walking away. I asked Roy to slice up a couple pieces of wheat bread and to put it on a plate. As I waited someone tapped my shoulder_

"Boyfriends here" _Chuck gestured over by the door. I rolled my eyes. Why would he come on the busiest day, in the busiest hour? Because he's Chad. That's why? I felt him lightly touch my lower back as he stood next to me_

"Hey…" _I sighed_

"Hey. You look… exhausted" _He laughed. I glared at him, shaking my head_

"I'm not supposed to fraternize with customers" _I softly smirked before grabbing the small plate of bread. I set the plate down on the table it was requested from and walked back to where I was previously standing_

"I'm not a customer, I'm your boyfriend"

"I never said you weren't" _I mumbled _"What do you want?" _He just looked at me like I was supposed to be polite _"What's up?" _I halfway sneered. It's crowded as hell and I'm standing here having a conversation. Nice..._

"Batting Cage with Grady and Grant"

"Mm…" _I hummed_

"What are you doing later and tomorrow?" _He leaned against the wall. I peered over at the clock on the wall. It's 1:12. I clock out in less than an hour_

"Later… I don't know. Tomorrow… working until four" _I get to start at nine. I rocked on the heels of my black Dr. Martens, waiting his response_

"Well later, I just want to see you" _I burned warm on the inside _"Tomorrow, I want you to uh… meet my parents" _Huh?_

"Like your mother and father?" _He nodded slowly _"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" _Has he lost his fucking mind?_

"Yeah…"

"No, that's not a good idea" _I chuckled, eyeing a booth that just paid their check. I slowly walked over with him and collected my minor earnings from my serving_

"Why not?"

"One, they aren't going to like me. No parents like me because of the ink. Two, they'll see me pull up in front of your house on a bike and go 'what the hell?' Three, don't you think it's kind of early for me to meet your parents?"

"No, I've met your mother"

"Not properly…" _I held up a finger for him to wait as I went to tend to one of my customers. I handed them their bill and the diners 'complementary' mints. Once they got their money together I took it to the register to put in. I gave them back their change. As I started to clean off the table, Chad walked next to me_

"Who cares? I met her. She doesn't like me either"

"That might be true but your family seems well put together. Besides you and Seth, I don't want to be there and have it be awkward" _I responded carefully_

"Plus, I've known you for four months. We've been in a 'love hate' relationship since day one. Now it's a like relationship. We've been kissing a week since you moved here _and _we've already fucked twice so I'd say we've been dating for practically four months" _Shit. That's actually kind of true_

"We didn't even speak for three months, Chad" _I looked at him out the corner of my eye _"Remember that?"

"Yes, but as I recall it the day we started talking to each other again we ended up in your bed" _He grinned smugly _"And… I admitted I couldn't get you out of my head during logical communication"

"Way to narrow it down" _I grumbled _"But no. Hell no. Fuck no"

"My family has dinner at eight and since it's one of my mothers' special feast slash big dinner or whatever the hell she calls it night, you have to look presentable" _He grinned. I put a hand on my hip with the other pushing my hair back as if I was asking him what he meant _"Meaning… you're pretty little ass is in a dress and heels" _He winked before shortly kissing me _"I'll pick you up at seven, Sonshine" _Then he just walked out. Did he really just do that? I think he did! Smug bastard! He shouldn't start what he can't finish. I slyly smirked and walked over to the booth that was just seated_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So… when are you going to tell Sonny you love her?" _He asked while I was batting with the machine. As the machine released the ball I swung at it. It made a loud crack and soared out into the large field. I grinned at my hit and watched the ball hit the ground_

"Why?"

"Just asking. I don't think you would want to hold that inside"

"You see Dr. Grady, what I feel isn't ready to come out yet" _I joked as I missed the next ball that was shot out _"When are you going to tell Tawni you love her?"

"I'm not in love with, Tawni"

"You are also a bad liar" _I laughed, pressing the button to pause the pitcher _"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Why don't you?" _He retorted. Grady and I are changing. There's something wrong with us. Our use of the 'L' word has grown significantly and we're getting killed by our females._

"Sonny and I just actually got together. You and Tawni… five months basically"

"You're going to admit it in the worst time possible"_ he laughed_

"No. Why would I out myself?" _I raised my hands _"How about I out _you_"

"Relax… _no _one is getting outted"

"Someone's getting outted?- Who's coming out of the closet?" _Grant walked up with a bottle of water just in time in hear Grady's comment _"Is it Grady?" _I laughed while Grady just gave Grant a death stare which turned into a smile _

"Yeah… because I _have _a girlfriend so _I must _be coming out the closet" _He pushed Grant in a brotherly way_

"No but seriously? Who's getting outted" _He asked_

"Chad" _Grady answered. I pressed the button for the pitcher to start again. I readied myself as the ball came flying towards me _"He doesn't want to tell Sonny that he loves her"

"Yeah… don't do that" _Grant snorted _"Wait… a long time. Once you even say the word 'love'... shit changes"

"That's true. Shit changed between you and Penelope when you said you "loved" her. That's how Penelope lost her virginity" _Grady added in_

"You really are airing my dirty laundry, Grady" _I pressed the pause button again so Grant can take my place_

"It's just us guys" _Grant closed the fence door and pressed the start button _"So wait… Grady told me that Penelope was upset when you guys were coming home from Vegas"

"Jesus Grady…" _I pushed him away from me as he hid a smirk _"You tell him everything…?"

"Not everything" _I glared at him _"He's my brother, I don't hide shit. Besides, you tell Seth everything"

"Anyway" _Grant cut in _"What happened?"

"I told her that I didn't like her…" _Grant swung at the ball and missed. I chuckled lowly _"She said that Sonny gives every guy that looks at her a boner. Then after I slightly compared her to Sonny she slapped me" _He missed the next ball that came towards him. I saw what he was doing wrong _"Grant, stop choking the bat and relax" _I coached. He nodded before trying what I told him_

"Well… that's not a lie" _Grant said meekly _"The male population at M.A.P have no self control"

"Like you do…" _Grady teased _"You know you sprung one over her before" _That's disturbing and down right weird_

"Like you haven't?" _Grant turned around, pressing the stop button. I looked at Grady who just pursed his lips. I laughed at their pointless conversing_

"Can we not talk about you guys'… sexual issues and _my _girlfriend? It shouldn't even be considered a topic"

"Yeah… tell Grady to control himself" _Grant scoffed, joking with his brother. Grady and I laughed while we watched Grant swing at a few baseballs_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I don't want to meet Chad's parents. Not yet at least. It's something I have to motivate myself to do. Just like I have to motivate my legs to walk across the dinner and take the order of a booth that just sat down. It was a table full of people my age. It was a table full of people that went to a different school thank god. I gradually walked over to them, my pen and pad ready. I sighed before stating my redundant scripted lines_

"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" _I asked_

"What do you have that's diet?" _One of the girls asked me. I narrowed my eyes before answering_

"Every soda that's made on the west coast of the United States" _I mumbled_

"So you have diet Pepsi?" _What eatery doesn't have diet Pepsi!_

"Yes, we do"

"Never mind I don't want that. I'll just take water with three lemons and four packs of sugar" _As I wrote it down I realize what she just asked for_

"So, you want lemonade?" _I inquired_

"No… water with _three _lemons and _four _packs of sugar" _The group of friends laughed at the girls' remark. I shook my head at the stupidity. It's lemonade. That's what the bimbo wants!_

"Why don't you just get lemonade?"

"Because it's fattening" _She stated in a duh tone. I didn't even want to fight it anymore_

"For the rest of you?" _I asked. The rest told me their drink orders and I walked away to put them in. Chuck stared at the paper_

"This is ridiculous" _He laughed _"I'm making her lemonade" _He exclaimed_

"What's so funny?" _Peter stood next to Chuck, reading the paper. His lips pursed into a straight line_

"You have to give her what she ordered" _He insisted_

"Lemonade" _Chuck sighed_

"No… Whatever is written on the paper… you give her" _He shrugged and started making the drinks. As soon as the tray was full I walked over to their table and set them down in front of each of them. I grabbed a couple of sugar packets out of my apron pocket and set it in front of the girl_

"Thanks…" _They all said_

"Are you ready to order?" _I'm ready to leave. I'm ready to go home and lay on my bed. I'm ready to close my eyes and fall asleep_

* * *

><p><em>After work, I laid out on my living room floor. I couldn't make it to the bed because of how tired I was. Chad looked at me like I was crazy for lying on my floor but I couldn't help it. My mother was coming home around six and it was now three o clock. My body ached. My boots made a low thud as I kicked them off onto the floor<em>

"You must be tired…" _He snorted_

"Beyond"

"Why is there a dent in your bookcase?" _I raised my head up to see what he was talking about. I dropped my head back down_

"That was from when my mother and I were yelling"

"You two went crazy enough to dent a bookcase?"

"She threw a glass at it" _I exhaled. I ducked just in time or I would've caught the worst end_

"Oh…" _He gasped _"Wow"

"Yeah… which is why you have to leave before six" _I informed him. He nodded knowingly_

"You should get off the floor"

"That's a lot of work" _I groaned_

"You're literally…" _He leaned down in front of me where my face was _"Two feet away from the couch. You're so lazy"

"Did you work nine hours today?" _I snapped_

"Alright. Relax" _He sighed. Holding out his hand to help me up, I took it standing up next to him _"I didn't mean it like that"

"So what did you mean?"

"I don't know… exactly" _He had a childish smile on his face. I giggled pushing him away. I walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator. I heard him pull up a chair to the island and inhale _"When you meet my parents… can you not be the 'fuck everyone and their thoughts' Sonny. I think my father would pop a vein"

"I think I would love to see that" _I mumbled, grabbing a can of orange soda._

"No… you wouldn't. My dad gets… beyond angry. He never gets angry so when he does it's a little scary"

"Hm… I've been near worse" _My mother, myself_

"Can I have a soda?" _I turned back around opening the stainless steel doors of the fridge. I grabbed one and absentmindedly twirled it in my hand _"You probably have… if you're comparing him to your mother. The way you describe it sounds like a death match" _I slid him the soda across the granite counter. I knew I shook it up. It was a accident. But we'll see the reaction_

"We don't physically hurt each other…" _The corners of his mouth twisted_

"You're saying this with a bruise on your forehead" _He pointed out. He popped open the top and with a loud hiss orange liquid flew up into his face. I laughed as he sat there surprised and drenched in orange soda _"Did… did you do that on purpose?" _He licked his lips, wow that was very, very attractive. Sexier than anything_

"No…" _I got out between my fits_

"Yes you did…"

"I didn't" _I defended. An idea just clicked in my head _"Or maybe I did"

"I know you did" _He mumbled _"Oh…" _he groaned, standing up and trying to peel his shirt away from his skin _"This stuff is sticky and…" _I cut him off_

"Well then…" _I strode over to him slowly before placing my hands on his forearms _"I guess we should… clean you up" _I tippy toed up to his neck and slowly trailed my tongue along his jaw. I heard his breath hitch in his throat when I did the same thing along his neck _"Mm…" _I hummed teasingly, stepping back and looking him in the eyes _"Orange" _I caught my lip in between my teeth. I lightly pressed my lips to his before taking a step back _"This _is_ sticky…"

"We should go take a shower" _He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I shook my head, no_

"I don't think you're ready for that. Showers take a lot more control than you think. I mean the water factor. It's slowly dripping off my body… making dozens of soaked pathways down my chest… sliding down every single curve on my body…" _I looked at him the whole entire time. My hands their way out of his and managed to guide his to my hips _"Eventually… cascading down between my legs" _My soft voice had a seductive tone to it. Along with the fake innocence slash devious ways in my eyes _"You're hands tracing every inch of my body as you press me up against the cold wet tile" _He cleared his throat _"Both of our bodies slick with the warm direct stream of water. The steam and both our breathing fogging up the glass door. My hand… finding its way into your hair…" _I wove my fingers into his golden locks _"tugging on it as you make me moan your name out loud" _I whispered _"Do you think you can handle that, Chad?"

"Yeah" _His voice broke at the one syllable word. I glanced down at his hands trying to conceal his now growing and hard erection. Aw... I can see the lust in his blue eyes as I just peered into his_

"You should think about it next time _you're _in the shower" _I winked at him before walking away and up the stairs. I just want to fool around. I'm not in the mood for full on action. I closed the door letting out a chuckle as I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and open my door. Immediately I was attacked by his lips on mine. I just finished what he started._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I walked into my house quietly, leisurely as I had my mind on Sonny and the basic play by play she gave me. She's trying to kill me. She has found my weakness. Lord have mercy. I dropped my baseball equipment bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Though we didn't… I was fully sated because of what we actually did. Besides getting the best hand job of my life so far, Sonny was definitely a different kind of girl. I walked into the kitchen quietly to see my brother, mother and father sitting there talking. They were laughing about something and I didn't really care. My mind was fogged over completely. I don't even remember driving home. That's how good I felt_

"Look whose home" _My father announced _"How was your day?"

"Great" _I swallowed a glass of water I poured myself. I caught one of the ice cubes in my mouth and chewed on it_

"What did you do?" _My mother asked me. I made out with Sonny until we were both literally gasping for air_

"Nothing… I just went to the batting cage with Grady and Grant"

"And how was that?" _Seth eyed me down _"I hope it went well"

"It did" _I glared back at him. I ran my hand down around my face then noticed I still had orange soda residue on my shirt _"I'm going to go lay down now…" _I gestured to upstairs and foot by foot left the room. I made it to my room and laid down on my bed. _"Oh my god…" _I breathed out. I closed my eyes and imagined for the second time what Sonny had said. I couldn't control it. I have to have it. I want her in the shower now! I went crazy on my bed until I realized that I needed a shower. My reasons being I was sticky from soda and thinking about Sonny in the shower. Sonny smells like vanilla and wood. I don't know what it is but she smells like pure sex. She's also a tease. In total throughout the night I took three showers. Four was coming soon I can tell. None of this went unnoticed by the older brother. He caught me coming out of my second shower. All he did was laugh and say:_

"You got it bad" _Damn him. Damnit. Damn everthing!_

_"Sliding down every single curve on my body…" Fuck! I need another shower._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please tell me what you think? This Sonny isn't as badass but trust me… its coming. Just wait for it. If you truly notice, you'll see that she changes around Chad. Review please and thank you… Chapter 18 coming soon…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I loved your reviews as always. I even love the ones that spaz out in the review lol :) Um… so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! This chapter has two parts!**

**THE EDITOR MESSED UP THE FIRST TIME! SORRY GUYS!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_My alarm went off around eight o clock. My phone went off, demanding to be taken care of. I pressed the off button and shut the ringing up. I sat up and exhaled deeply. I don't want to go to work! I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and padded into my private bathroom. Starting the shower, I dropped my clothes and stepped into the warm water. I washed quickly before stepping back out and grabbing my towel of the drying rack. I wiped down the fogged up mirror and stared. I have a hickey… it's not big but it's not small. Luckily he left it where I could hide it by putting my hair down. I dried off, blew out my hair and brushed my teeth. I rushed to get dressed, stepping into pulling on my black leggings and black boots. I pulled on a white v-neck that stopped at my hips and grabbed my phone and my keys. Before I made it all the way down the steps I heard two honks. Cautiously, I peeked out my front door. Why is he here? I stepped outside, closing the door behind me and stood by the passenger seat of his convertible._

"Why are you here?" _I put my hands on my hips, demanding an answer_

"I'm driving you to work" _He rested one hand on the wheel and his head turned to me_

"I'm driving myself to work. I'm capable of doing things on my own"

"No, you're not understanding me. I _want _to drive you to work"

"I _want _to drive to work myself" _I retorted_

"Jesus, Sonny. Why can't you just get in the car?"

"My father taught me not to get in the car with boys" _I teased_

"Sonny…" _He huffed. Rolling my eyes, I reached out for the door handle but the lock came down_

"Really Chad, Really?" _I sighed. That's very immature not to mention it was going to make me late if we keep playing those games_

"Yes Sonny, Yes" _He argued_

"Was that what you were saying in the shower last night?" _I taunted. I saw him turn his head away from me and smirk _"Open the door" _He shook his head. I pushed myself up and jumped into the passenger seat smugly _"How many of them did you take?" _He moved the gear up to drive and left my block_

"How do you know I took showers last night?" _He asked _"And how do you know they were over you?"

"Because they were. And you're barely looking at me"

"I'm concentrating on the road…" _He grumbled. He made a right onto the freeway_

"Why can't you look at me, Chad?" _I whispered _"Is it because every time you _do _look at me, you see the water?"

"Sonny…" _He tried_

"Or you see us…" _I continued, taking my hand and tracing the contours of his neck_

"Sonny…"

"Flush against each other?"

"Sonny!" _He yelled _"You're driving me insane!" _I laughed _"You can't do that anymore. I'm going to lose it" _He pulled off the freeway and made a left down the street the diner was on. I had a grin plastered on my face _"Wipe the grin off your face, Monroe"

"Oh…" _I inhaled _"You're calling me by my last name. How mean of you" _I dropped my voice. He bit his lip, shaking his head. He turned into the parking lot of the diner _"You have to drop me off around back. We can't go through the front" _I mentioned pointing to the driveway that led behind the diner. Once he slowed to a stop, I held my grin back. I started to push the door open and walked towards the diner until I was spun around and backed up into the brick wall_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_You know… As much as much as I like jeans. I like leggings better. They hug every curve of her lower body. Especially her ass which I watched as she walked away. But I couldn't let her walk away that easy without having a single thought on me today. She's going to know what it feels like to be sexually frustrated. I spun her around by her waist quickly, pressing her against the brick wall of the diner_

"So… you thought you were cute back there" _I whispered huskily into the shell of my ear. She's going to really regret what she did _"I know you want me just as bad as I want you. My hands roaming your soft skin" _My hands traveled south down her backside, palming her ass and squeezing it. I looked her dead in the eye. I want her to know I say what I mean and I get what I want _"My mouth on your bare flesh as your body sets ablaze because of how bad you want it… my hands finding their way up your midriff" _I slid my hands underneath her shirt and ran my fingers along the underwire of her bra. I traced the edge with my thumbs. Dropping my head, I sucked on her neck lightly. She whimpered and I smirked _"You _want _me to make you moan my name out. You _want _me to make you feel good" _I heard her swallow. Her breath trembled as she exhaled _"The way both of our breathing becomes furiously uneven in the room... the knot slowly tightening as we kiss from growing anticipation" _Moving my hands, I pressed them into the small of her back. Forcing her back to arch her body into mine _"Your hands ball up the sheets as I pound into you at your every request… whether it's harder…" _I kissed her neck _"faster…or…" _I placed a slow kiss on her lips before moving up to her ear. I took her lobe in between my teeth, I heard a soft inhale and realized that she was engrossed in her thoughts _"…deeper" _I whispered before removing my hands and stepping back _"Do you think you can handle _that_, Sonny?" _I smirked, knowing she's dripping between her legs_

"Mhm" _She squeaked. I kept walking backwards until I reached my car. I smiled at her._

"You should think about it next time _you're _in the shower or in the bathroom or anywhere… private" _I started my car again and put it in drive _"Have fun at work…" _I drove back home, satisfied of my revenge. She's not the only one that can play that game_

* * *

><p>"Why do you look at delighted?" <em>Seth asked as I came through the front door. He must've just woken up by how uncoordinated he looks. Sonny's worked up... I'm worked up. We're just one worked up teenage couple<em>

"Me?" _I questioned_

"No. The other seventeen year old asshole behind you" _He snapped _"Yes you!"

"Oh… I'm not delighted. I'm just…" _I thought hard but couldn't think of anything _"Chad"

"Mhm…" _He hummed suspiciously _"Come talk with me, brother" _He motioned to the kitchen but I knew he was going to the rec room. I followed behind him, dropping my keys and shoes in the process. Once he opened up the door, he allowed me through it before closing it _"What do I have to kick your ass for?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday… you came home all dreamy eyed and shit and today you come home from doing who knows what all dreamy eyed again. Did you tell her that you loved her?" _He narrowed his eyes_

"No" _I answered _"Not at all"

"So what the hell is going on with you?" _He sat on one of the weight chairs and leaned back _"You took around… six showers yesterday. I know they were cold by the way shivered after you came out of the bathroom"

"I took five, idiot. Nothing is going on… and you're a stalker for watching me come out of the bathroom"

"Why are you taking cold showers?" _He laughed _"If I taught you anything… it was how to get what you want" _I picked up one of the baseball bats we kept in here and twirled it around my hand_

"Yes, you have. That came in handy on Tawni, Chloe, Penelope, Hanna, Amy, Amber and a couple of others I can name off but your teachings don't do shit. They don't work on her"

"You aren't doing them right then because the way your describing it sounds like she wears the pants in your relationship"

"No, damnit! I wear the pants in this relationship" _I threw the bat down _"I'm getting what I want today. I already set it up this morning"

"Okay… relax" _He laughed pushing his hands out _"So why were you actually taking a cold shower?"

"Many reasons…" _There were only two reasons. Sonny and her sexy ways. But it's okay. I made up for it this morning _"Reasons I don't really want to explain to you…"

"What? You tell me everything. Why can't you tell me this?" _He folded his arms like he was offended. I pulled out my phone and started a new text message. I shrugged as a temporary response_

'**Having fun at work?' – CDC **_I sent. I know she's probably going to kill me but all the more fun_

"I can't tell you because… I don't want you to have the same mental picture I have" _I chuckled before walking towards the door _"What time is mom coming back from the supermarket?"

"In about three hours. Why?"

"Just asking… I still didn't even tell mom that I was having someone over"

"You need to get on that, don't you think?" _He smiled, lifting up a eighty five pound weight_

"This dinner is going to be bad…"

"No. It won't. I'm your brother… I'll make sure it won't go bad" _I waited her response but never received one. _

"You're the reason things go wrong half the time!" _I accused him and picked up the bat again, twirling it in my hand once more_

"That's not true" _He defended himself _"You screw your own shit up… I've helped you a lot in the past couple of months"

"How so?"

"I danced with Sonny at the party. You ended up with her"

"You had nothing to do with that…"

"Yes… I did. I saw the way you looked at her. I saw her look at you. Knowing you would leave to go find someplace to calm yourself, I kept dancing until you left" _Did he really have that plan? _"I'm lying I had nothing to do with that…"

"Exactly" _I snorted. I laughed, exiting the rec room and going up the stairs to my bedroom_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Son of a bitch" _I mumbled through the diners' kitchen. Nothing can be heard from back here so I was good. There was literally a pool in my panties. My core is throbbing and aching to be touched. I'm at work so I can't do anything about it. On top of that… I have images of what he described. They were just floating in my head wanting to be played in real life. _"Smug, sexy bastard" _I groaned as another knot formed in my stomach just thinking about it. I could still feel his warm hands on me, touching me. I wanted more of it!_

"Whoa! You know for a seventeen year old you have very dirty language?" _Angela punched in her time card. I dropped the dishes in the sink and turned around. _

"Yeah well… I'm a dirty person" _I spat. I'm sexually frustrated. This needs to be fixed! Now! I shoved my notepad and pen in the pocket before walking back out into the main part of the diner and sat on one of the stools near the bar _"Chuck, a glass of water"

"What's wrong with you?"

"So many things" _I sighed. He passed me a glass with the liquid, I chugged it all down before taking a breath_

"What the hell?" _He chuckled _"Are you hung-over?" _No, horny_

"I'm seventeen, Chuck. I don't get wasted" _I lied_

"You're seventeen, Sonny. You do get wasted" _He said back. I watched as a small group people sat at one of my booths. I grabbed three menus and jumped off the stool. He knew exactly what Chad was doing. He was trying to get me to snap. _

"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" _I had my pen and paper ready. I handed them their menus and waited. We can't have him thinking he gets his way all the time. So… I'll wade it out_

"Do you have fruit punch?" _The littlest one asked me_

"Yes"

"Can I have that in a big kid glass" _I chuckled, nodding._

"Sure…" _As his family or guardians told me what they wanted. I jotted it down before leaving them to take a look at the menu_

_"You want my mouth on your bare flesh as your body sets ablaze because of how bad you want it…" FUCK! Fuckity fuck fuck! I'm not going to be able to think right for the rest of this day _

* * *

><p><em>About six hours later I sat in the break room with my hands in hair. I need relief! I'm still aching after four hours. His words are trapped inside my head and I can't get them out. I didn't respond because I have nothing to respond with. Plus, I have no way to get home since he has my bike. My shift ends in a couple of minutes <em>

"I saw absolutely nothing this morning" _Sarah took a seat next to me at the table. I looked up through my hands and laughed_

"If you didn't see anything why did you bring it up?"

"Because I needed an entrance" _She lifted whatever she had in her cup and sipped it _"You're boyfriends cute"

'**What are you thinking about right now?' – CDC **_Really another text? What am I thinking about? "As I pound into you at your every request… whether it's harder…" I'm losing it!_

"I guess he is" _I chuckled and sat up in the chair completely. I can't cross my legs because the pressure is unbearable. This isn't working out…_

"Are you okay? You chugged down over two gallons of water today" _She stared at me. We aren't even that close. Why does she keep asking questions? Everyone knows I hate questions. Obviously she doesn't know_

"I'm fine" _I assured her _"I just… need to find something to distract myself from my thoughts"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"You want to hear a story?" _No_

'**I figure it's me since you're not replying' – CDC **_Damn him!_

"Nah. Stories bore me" _I stood up. I have to go home. _"Hey, Sarah. Can you give me a ride home?"

"What happened to your bike?" _She walked to her locker and pulled out the keys to her car_

"Alright… I'll go tell Peter I'm running out" _She got up and left the room. I was grabbing my things out of the locker when she came back with Peter. He gestured with his head to follow him. I gave him directions to my house because that's where I was going. When I teased him yesterday I actually helped him out. I went straight to work. It doesn't work like that. When I got home, I ran right up to the bathroom and stepped into the shower fully clothed but my boots. The warm water felt so much better against my skin than anything. I peeled off the soaked shirt, bra, pants and underwear and just let the water him me. I stood there for a good twenty minutes_

"_My hands roaming your soft skin" Shit! This effect is bad. Never has a guy caused this much heat to form between my legs. I laughed along with a sob at how hopeless I feel before stepping out and grabbing my towel off the rack._

* * *

><p><em>It took me about an hour just to find a dress to get him back with. It wasn't a bad dress, it was a innocent one that would hide everything he had seen before. To get him back, I put on a white lace and padded demi bra with the matching underwear. Walking to the bathroom once more, I straightened my damp hair to go down my back and flow down my shoulders. That also took an hour. It was now seven twenty and the doorbell rang. Grabbing my light blue dress that stopped at my knee I slid it over my shoulders and fixed the straps so it would hide my bra. I stepped into my black heels and checked my hair one more time. I trotted down the steps only to find my mother standing at the door with the person on the other side of her. Damn, he cleans up good. The familiar ache in my core was back. The white buttoned shirt he had on was tucked into his black pants<em>

"I got it…" _I said to her, motioning her away with my hands. She just stared at him then slowly turned on her heels and entered the living room. He just smirked and put his hands in his pockets_

"You look… wow" _He sighed. I nodded and walked out of the door. _"I mean… wow" _He drawled out. I grinned slightly before turning around and facing him. He pulled the door closed. _"Really... damn, Sonny"_I wasn't going to say anything until we pulled up to his house _"Since when do you dress innocently?" _He asked. I raised my eyebrows and stepped backwards towards his car. I opened the door and got in looking forward. _"You're not going to talk to me?" _My tongue trailed the inside of my cheek, the wanting was worse _"I guess not" _He put the car in drive for the second time I was with him today and pulled off. _"Oh and just a quick heads up, when we go inside and my father starts asking questions and acts like a snob for a couple of seconds… just ignore it. Please… don't say anything reckless" _He begged. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up in his driveway. He stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I'm not nervous nor am I anxious. _"How was work?" _He asked smugly. He knew the way I felt and he's pushing a little too much_

"Fine…"

"You didn't respond to my messages"

"I had nothing to say. Do you have something to say… about my dress? What were you saying back at the house about my dress?"

"I said it was innocent. Unlike… you" _I nodded getting out of the car. He exited after me, bringing his arm around my shoulder_

"I actually don't dress badly. I'm reasonable dresser"

"Mhm…" _He hummed _"So... how was work?" _I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from saying anything that might even hint that I was messed up at work. I shrugged my shoulders for my answer _"You're barely looking at me, Sonshine… why is that?" _He's too confident for his own good _"Is it because every time you _do_, you feel my hands running along your body" _I'm not giving him the satisfaction. I stopped and looked at him softly; gently he bunched the hem of my dress in two of his fingers and started lifting _"What color are they?" _He asked, still rising my dress_

"Mm… wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would. Is it black? I like black. I like every color actually" _He fumbled with his house keys and unlocked the door. I grinned knowing that now was the right time to fuck his mind up _"Or is it… purple?" _He pushed the door open to his house and sighed _"Or… green?" _I caught his hand before he could actually see the white panties and held it in mine_

"How do you know I'm wearing any at all?" _I questioned lowly into his ear. He quirked an eyebrow, letting the corners of his lips curve into a small smile. He was leaning down to kiss me. My heels gave me the advantage of not having to stretch that much. His fingers intwertwined in mine as I kissed him. My other hand was resting on the nape of his neck when we were interrupted by a woman. We broke apart rapidly, him rubbing his shoulder with his freehand. It wasn't his mom; I know what she looks like. _

"Hey, where'd you run off too?" _She asked, looking me up and down. I could already tell she's a bitch _"Who is this?"

"Sonny, this is my sister…" _Sister? _"Taylor. Taylor this is Sonny. Sonny is my girlfriend" _She looked like she was the oldest out of the boys_

"Hi… nice to meet you" _She gave a small smile and help out her hand. I shook it slowly and watched her eyes travel down to my wrists and over my tattoo. She was wearing a burned red dress that followed down just past her knees._

"Yeah" _Was all I said back. She walked off a minute later. When she was out of sight I whipped around to Chad _"Did you even tell them I was coming for dinner?"

"No…" _He said cautiously. I clamped my mouth shut as he led me to wherever we were going _"And I'm sorry for that…"

"And since when do you have a sister?"

"Since… 1987"

"That's not what I meant but… okay. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" _I exhaled, pushing his chest firmly _"Now it's all awkward and weird"

"It was going to be awkward and weird anyway…" _He laughed _"Relax… why are you so tense?" _I kept an expressionless face, biting my tongue inside my mouth _"Don't answer that… just… relax…" _Again he led me into the place we were supposed to be going to before we stopped. I came face to face with his dad and mom. Seth, I could care less about and Chloe… Chloe? Eh whatever_

"Dad… Mom this is Sonny. Sonny is my girlfriend…" _He introduced me. I waved lightly before letting my hand drop down to my side. My main concern was his father. As was his. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand soothingly_

"Hm…" _His father said taking the glass he had in his hand and swirled the brown liquid around the ice. Scotch I presumed _"What happened to Penelope?" _Did he even tell them that he broke up with her!_

"I broke up with her… months ago. Remember?" _His father nodded slowly. Am I the only one that can feel the awkwardness?_

"Right… Right" _I'll just stay quiet _"She's- You're the girl from the diner?" _His father exclaimed. Ah damnit!_

"Yeah…" _I chuckled nervously _"That's me"

"Hm…" _He hummed again. Oh my god! He hums a lot. That's kind of annoying_

"So uh… dinner is ready" _His mother said gesturing to the table _"Everything is laid out. We could just sit and eat and… talk" _She gave us direction to sit down, her eyes on me the entire time. Do his parents have a staring problem? _"So uh… Sonny you must be new because I've never heard Chad talk about you"

"I guess so" _I'm gonna die. I need Florida. I need Portlyn! I took my napkin and laid it on my lap for proper etiquette. I maybe a non caring person but I know how to present myself. I waited as the full plates came around the table. One was set in front of me. God, this is a lot of food. There was steak with rice, spinach, tomato salad, salmon, roasted shrimp, and a pasta salad all on each of our plates. I like eating but this was so much food. I took my fork and pressed it into a rotini. I brought it up to my mouth a chewed on it_

"So, what does your mother do?" _His father asked me. I looked up and slowed my food quietly._

"She's the CEO for G.B. Stock exchange"

"Oh… that's good" _He stated _"Why are you working at a diner if your mother is a CEO?" _Because I hate my mother and it pisses her off that I have a job and that I'm making my own money_

"I'm an independent person" _I answered. I don't like tomatoes so I just ate the cheese out of the salad_

"Do you smoke?" _He suddenly asked_

"No" _I looked at him_

"Do you drink?"

"…No" _I lied. I don't really drink. I only drink at parties. Most of the time_

"You're lying" _He bit tomato salad off of his fork and never looked away. Alright… I tried being nice_

"So what if I am" _I leaned back in my chair, comfortably. I turned the corners of my mouth up giving him a smile _"Judging by the scotch in your glass… you drink too"

"Have you ever been arrested?" _Wow! That caught me off guard_

"Dad!" _Chad stopped the questions _"What are you doing?" _He grumbled. He looked at me to answer the question, ignoring his son. Is this what it feels like to be interrogated? I feel like I'm the guy in this relationship and Chad is the girl and I'm being pressed by the dad._

"No. Have you?" _I cross-examined quickly. Seth and Taylor laughed but kept it low. I could see Mr. Coopers jaw clench. Someone doesn't like the answers he's getting_

"Do you drive?" _What's with the questions! You know… the fact that Chloe and I have never spoken is weird. We live next to each other and go to the same school and screwed the same guy. Well she screwed him before I did but I did it without cheating on anyone. Just a random thought_

"Yeah…"

"Really… I hope you're a good driver because Chad here is on probation. If he gets another speeding ticket he's going to get his license taken away by me" _I snickered_

"She's worse than me, dad" _He grinned. I wanted to punch him in the chest because I knew that next question would be an addition to what he just said. Probably a question about how reckless I drive or what I drive_

"She can't be… She's a seventeen year old girl" _Just because I'm a girl means I can't drive fast? That's a bit sexist._

"That doesn't mean anything" _I chuckled. He narrowed his eyes _"Me being a female doesn't mean I don't have my fair share of speeding tickets"

"I don't know, Sonny. What kind of car do you have?" _Shit!_

"I don't own or drive cars" _I responded meekly _"I uh… I ride motorcycles" _His reaction was a long gulp of his scotch followed by his eyes never leaving mine. Wow… this is awkward_

"Wait…" _Seth smirked _"I knew you rode because Chad told me but what kind of bike?" _He asked excitedly _

"Yeah… you have seven of them" _Chloe put in. Taylor and her mother raised their eyebrows._

"Seven, Kawasaki Ninja's 250r" _I answered shyly_

"You're like something out of a pin up. A pin up chick" _I put my hand in my face as I giggled. That was kind of funny but highly inappropriate._

"You sure aren't a regular old girl now are you?" _His mother stated _"You sure don't look like a regular one. Don't get me wrong you are a beautiful young lady but don't you think you should fix your attitude for the better"

"Mom…" _Seth blurted out suddenly. I turned my head to look at Chad who was just shaking his in his hand. I'm not even being myself. Myself would've already threw off a dozen profanities at his parents just for being snotty_

"No" _I got a laugh out of that. She just narrowes her eyes a bit _"I don't like being considered the same or regular. I don't have an attitude. It may be perceived as I bad one but it's not. You're just taking it the wrong way. I also don't like questions but since I did come to your dinner to be introduced as by your son as his girlfriend I might as well roll with it"

"Huh" _His father scoffed. Yeah... I'm not liking where this is going_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Tell me what you think please and thank you. Did you like the first part of this dinner chapter. I split it up because if I didn't this one chapter would be 8+ words. So yeah. The faster review the faster update. Review! Chapter 19 (part 2) coming soon…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Loved the reviews :) . Um I'm starting where we left off but in Chad's point of view. Enjoy!**

**The personal questions about Sonny's (Demi's) nationality is true... **

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_My dad is an asshole. He usually isn't but tonight he's being an asshole. I wish he would ask easier questions but he isn't. He wants 'Only the best' and 'The right kind of female' for me. I bet he would arrange a marriage for me if I didn't have a choice. It got really quiet and I figured I should change the subject. He asked her if she's been arrested. Who does that? I wanted to interrupt and yell but I know better than to mouth off to my father._

"Huh?" _He scoffed. Please don't mess this up for me dad. I bounced my knee becoming irritated with him. _"How are your grades, Sonny?" _What? _"Figuring you're well opinionated they should be high… or low…"

"You're asking me a question about school… in the summer?"

"It's a standard question" _My mother just stared at me. I begged her silently to get my father to ease off but she did nothing. _

"I maintain… a 3.5 grade point average"

"Really?" _Seth laughed _"I'm impressed… that's better than Penelope. That's actually a lot better"

"Do you know Penelope, Sonny?" _My mother asked. I stopped eating abruptly and looked at Seth. He shrugged and mouthed sorry_

"Yes, I do. We go to the same school"

"She's such a nice girl" _My father complemented. Sonny chuckled and glanced at me_

"Yeah… she _is_" _Sonny discretely folded her napkin on her lap and looked at him_

"So… Taylor what are you doing home?" _I blurted, cutting my steak and putting a piece into my mouth. That was the end of the Penelope conversation_

"I knew mom was having her dinner tonight and I couldn't miss another one so I caught I quick flight"

"I'm surprised you got out of New York alive" _Seth nudged her shoulder_

"Yeah. I couldn't risk getting mugged" _She said_

"What part of New York did you live in?" _Sonny asked. I forgot she lived in New York for a while. She mentioned it when we were in Vegas_

"Brooklyn…"

"Really… I lived in Manhattan on the upper west side" _She told Taylor. Taylor laughed and reached out, understanding Sonny_

"Seriously, I practically live over there. Were you one of the party kids that stayed out almost every Friday and Saturday night?" _Wow… looks like she and my sister have something in common_

"Just a little bit"

"And… did you eat at this place called Big Daddy's Restaurant?"

"Of course. One of the best milkshakes on the west side" _She agreed _"How long have you been living in New York?"

"Two years…"

"Sonny, dear. Why do you have tattoos on your wrists?" _My mother tilted her head_

"I like them?" _Sonny responded carefully, looking down_

"So you like needles?" _My father put in. Shut up, dad! _"You like needles going into your skin permanently?"

"Sure" _She lifted her glass and brought it to her mouth _"No… um. There was a reason I got them. They were for my dad"

"You're dad asked you to get tattoos for him?" _Taylor questioned_

"And… why would he let you drive a bike?" _My dad also added in his thoughts _"I'm sure he is worried about his little girl" _She exhaled deeply_

"My father is the one that taught me how to ride them and my father doesn't know about my tattoos …" _She started before my father cut her off again. She lifted her glass again _"Be-"

"So you're a rebel child" _He jumped to conclusions. Sonny isn't a rebel she just has her own way of doing things _"You don't care what you're parents think let alone your father. He probably doesn't care because he let you drive a bike"

"Don't talk about my father" _She shook her head with a cold expression on her face _"You don't know him…" _Her father is a sore spot and you shouldn't push that. I could see her body tense and her body shift uncomfortably. I touched the back of Sonny's arm apologetically_

"Dad" _I tried _"Shut up. For the love of all things good _shut up_" _I exaggerated _"You don't know her or anything about her. You're badgering, dad. You're turning this conversation into something it shouldn't be. Just please… _shut up_" _I knew he was judging her based on her appearance and the fact that she doesn't drive a car but a bike. Also that she works at a diner_

"I would really like to meet this man" _My father continued. He keeps ignoring me and it's pissing me off. _"He seems interesting because you are an interesting young lady with a bike and tattoos. Seven at that"

"Okay… dad. Shut the _hell _up" _I wanted to say shut the fuck up but I think my mother would hit me in the mouth _"Your being very, extremely annoying" _My irritated state was only become worse as he raised an eyebrow at me and returned his gaze back to Sonny. _

"My father passed away…" _The room went quiet. I looked at my father who just lowered his eyes_

"Oh… I'm so sorry" _My father apologized sincerely _"I shouldn't have been pushing you about him"

"It's fine" _Wow that's better. She didn't eat for the rest of the dinner. I relaxed until, I opened my mouth to say something. _

"This is why you shouldn't judge people, dad. Most of all when you don't know them" _I whispered low enough so only he himself can hear._

"So… do you like games?" _Seth asked. He's like a thirteen year old in a twenty one year old body. I was kind of thankful he changed the conversation_

"What kind of games?" _She grinned. He cocked his head thoughtfully_

"Xbox or play station?" _He demanded_

"Xbox" _She answered back. He smirked_

"Gears of War or COD"

"COD" _She stated in a duh tone. Are they really having these questions right now?_

"Football or basketball?"

"Football"

"Football or Baseball?" _He leaned forward giving her the worst position to choose the answer in. She inhaled and laughed sucking her teeth_

"That's hard…" _She chuckled _"Everyone in this room is a baseball fan. If I say football I might get hurt"

"No you won't, dear. You'll only get antagonized. A lot" _Sonny and my mother both smiled_

"Um… pass" _She stated. Seth leaned back, placing his arm around Chloe's chair_

"Smart move…" _I whispered_

"So… what's your nationality? If you don't mind me asking, you're Hispanic?" _Taylor cut in_

"Yeah… my mother is Mexican and my father is Irish and Italian. I'm mixed"

"Oh… I see. Do you celebrate St. Patrick's day?" _Sonny shook her head as Seth laughed _"I do. I use it as an excuse to drink all I want"

"Good job, Seth" _She gave him a thumbs up_

"Hey, did you guys go on a first date yet?" _I literally choked on rice. Chloe, the one who asked the question just looked at me. It was an innocent question. The answer isn't innocent at all. "Can't we just make this our first date and skip the trying to impress part?" "Yes we can skip it…" I remember that conversation clear as day. The room was filled with my trying to force water down my throat and Sonny patting my back, knowing why I was choking. Her eyes bored into mine waiting for an answer. When I finally got myself together, she giggled and shook her head_

"We… went… to… uh" _She trailed off_

"We went to movies?" _I lied my ass off. She turned her head to me and mouthed 'what?' I shrugged_

"You went to the movies?" _My father repeated_

"Yeah… we went to the movies"

"You… went to the… movies?" _Seth also repeated. My track record doesn't show movies. Seth knows my record. We had a competition one time. He won just because he's older and has access to more of Dad's money _

"How cliché of you, brother" _Taylor teased. I forgot she knows my record too. We're just one open family_

"What'd you see?" _Seth taunted. I saw Sonny's naked beautiful body under mine. He knew what he was doing? I swear I'm going to fuck him up after this dinner _"Well… it's not like they were actually _watching _the movie"

"Wow… Seth, really?" _I gestured to my mother and father _"So, what were you in the guest house for then, huh?" _He wanted to play this game_

"I was working…"

"On what?" _Taylor asked sweetly _"A new project?"

"A new project named Chloe" _I mumbled. He dropped his fork and chortled. Chloe just burned red all over and put her head in her hands_

"Really, Chad?" _It's on now _"Why'd you take five showers last night? _Cold _ones" _I ran my tongue along my cheek and smirked. Sonny grinned happily and turned her head away from me_

"Okay… enough of those conversations…" _My mother exhaled firmly _"Sonny, would you like anything else to eat. Don't be afraid to ask"

"No, thanks"

"Alright, Taylor can you help me clear the table"

"Yeah sure"

* * *

><p><em>About an hour later after my mother had cleaned up and loaded all the dishes into the dishwasher most of us went our separate ways. Seth, Chloe, Sonny and I all sat in the den quietly waiting for my parents to walk in. Sonny leaned her hands on her lap and crossed her legs. I'll talk to my father when I drop her home<em>

"I apologize… for my parents and Chloe" _I pushed the hair off her shoulder onto the other one. She looked back at me and nodded_

"They aren't that bad. I expected harsher questions"

"Why are you apologizing for me?" _Chloe laughed, looking at me _

"Wait… do I really look like the type that deals with the law?" _Sonny lifted her hands and sat up_

"Yeah…" _I mumbled _"Kind of" _Her jaw dropped slightly _"Sort of. Just a little"

"I've never been arrested. Ever"

"Yeah… right" _Seth said sarcastically _

"I've never done anything that bad" _She exclaimed _"Not bad enough to be place in a holding cell…"

"So you've done stuff to be taken into a cop car?"

"No. Not at all" _She clasped her hands together. I'm going to go show, Sonny the house. I stood up and reached out for her hand. She skeptically took it and stood up. We went upstairs to the entertainment room. The one where we kissed for the first time. I turned on the lights to a dim setting and sighed _"I don't like this room"

"Why not?" _I snickered, running my hands through my hair_

"It… feels weird. All you need is a clear glass of vodka and my beer and it's like your party" _I scoffed_

"Is that how you remember this room? I remember it because I had my hand halfway up your shirt before you pushed me off"

"Mhm. I bet that's how you would remember it" _She took a seat on the brown table and crossed her legs. I braced my hands on the table on each side of her and kissed her shortly_

"Are you truly not wearing any delicate garment under that dress?"

"I'm wearing a bra" _She grinned_

"You know what I'm talking about. Sonny, what would people think?" _I used mock humor as I kissed her again _

"I don't give a fuck what people think" _She breathed before kissing me again _"Why aren't you at your own party?" _I let out a throaty chuckle. That's what started this whole mess in the first place_

"So many questions, Sonny" _I responded. I want to say I love you but my mouth can't form the word love right now_

"Five showers, do I turn you on that much?" _She smiled while biting her lower lip_

"It would've been worse if I didn't force myself to sleep" _I cleared my throat slightly as I caught myself staring at her legs_

"Your parents are going to notice that we're gone"

"No they won't"

"Yes, they will. You're like their pride and joy" _She pulled back and licked her lips. Just watching her tongue, glide across her lips I kissed her again. It was like she was licking me off her lips_

"I'm not their pride and joy…" _I gave her a chaste kiss _"I'm extremely sorry for my father. He just doesn't know when to quit"

"I don't mind your father. Though, I liked seeing him get mad at some of his answers. It was… fun; more like an interrogation… but fun"

"Fun? How so?"

"He wants you to date a Penelope or a Tawni or a Chloe. I'm a Sonny" _Not quite understanding, she laughed _"Okay… it seems like your father wants you to date a peppy, teenage girl who is willing to cater to your whim and looks all presentable like a trophy wife or… girlfriend. So basically he wants you to date a girl that would be… your bitch" _I laughed softly _

"I don't want that. I want a tattooed, motorcycle riding girlfriend. I get what I want. Everyone knows that"

"You're also arrogant and self centered… _everyone _knows that. I figured that out the first day I moved here" _I clutched my chest like I was hurt._

"I'm deeply wounded"

"You'll get over it and you say tattooed like I have a whole sleeve. I only have a couple" _She stated in a matter of fact tone. _

"I truly am sorry about my dad though"

"Relax. I've met parents that are much worse. You're parents are actually the nicest ones"

"Nice my ass" _I scoffed_

"Mm…" _She laughed and gripped the crisp white collar of my shirt and kissed me. I leaned down more, making her lower onto the table. I carefully moved my hands to the south region, slipping underneath her dress. Inch by inch… I moved my hand up. I felt the lacy edge of her panties followed by the soft cotton fabric. She was wearing them! _"Careful, Cooper… I might push you off me again"

"What color?" _I ignored her calling me by my last name and buried my face in her hair_

"White" _I groaned. An innocent dress and white panties! She's killing me. I nudged her legs apart with my knee and rubbed her from outside the fabric. She let out a small, throaty moan. Knowing my parents can walk up here at any moment made me nervous but more anxious than anything_

"You're wet… I can feel you through your panties" _I whispered huskily. She fluttered her eyes closed and arched her back as my thumb brushed over her sensitive nub_

"I've been wet all day" _All day? _"I was aching to be touched…" _All day? Damn, where have I been all day. Home…_

"By who?" _I want to see if she'll surrender to me _"By who, Sonny?" _I asked her again softly, pushing her garment aside with one finger and teasing her small, warm opening with another_

"Huh?" _She moaned, clutching my bicep and opening her eyes partly. Her face had a pleasurable expression on it and I loved it. It showed how she was really feeling. I started at her collarbone and peppered her neck on the way up. I coughed her biting her lip to hold back a sound she desperately wanted to make_

"Who were you aching for?" _I questioned lustfully. I spread her legs further apart a little more. Brushing her clit with an easy stroke, I felt her tremble which was followed by a shuddered exhale. I waited for her answer as I teased her._

"My boyfriend" _I slipped a finger inside of her and ever so slowly pumped. Her boyfriend. I like the sound of that. She was really wet almost dripping. I was actually amazed at how good I made her soak her underwear through. I molded my lips with hers as I added another finger. _"Oh…" _Her hands tightened on my arms, she had her eyes squeezed shut. _

"What's your boyfriend's name?" _I whispered huskily onto her cheekbone. I'm using all my self control not to have the blood rush down to my member. I pumped into her faster as her breathing labored, letting me know that she was reaching her hilt._

"C-Chad" _I smiled and kissed her passionately. So, Sonny surrenders during sexual actions. I'll keep that note in my head. _"Oh… don't stop" _She breathed lightly. I felt her muscles start to clench onto my fingers. I continued to pump despite her sucking on my bottom lip and moaning lowly._

"Cum for me, baby"_ I urged into her ear. Within a few seconds her walls were clamping down on my fingers, making it harder for me to finish it out but I managed. Her pants slowed to an even pace before I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked her juices off of them. Fuck! She tastes so good. She's very sweet. I rested my forehead against hers and sighed. She kissed me slowly, cupping my face. She pulled back a little early but for a reason. Say… I love you, Sonny _"How's that?" _No, not yet. Now isn't the right time_

"I want more" _She rested her hands at the start of my pants. If my parents weren't home. Definitely. It's not like they I haven't when they were home before but the house is slightly more crowded _

"I wish I could give you more but… my parents are home" _I took her hands and gently led her off the table. She fixed her dress, smoothing out the flowing part of it_

"Hm… that's too bad"

"Yeah" _I smirked and kissed her again _"We should head back down now"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I got my relief… it's not as satisfying as I thought it would be because I wanted him. All of him. God… I sound different. I sound committed. That's a big fucking change. Damnit! I walked downstairs behind him; a bit flushed but my color should come back to normal in a few. We entered the den once more where Seth was sitting there by himself. Where'd Chloe go? I kind of did wish that the house wasn't as crowded but it's not my house. We can't do it at mine because my mothers home. I don't want Chad home because my mother starts fights randomly most of the time. Him seeing my mother and I fight would be bad. Really bad. As much as I want to hit my mother, I won't. It seems fine to do when she's always pushing me but I won't hit my mother_

"Where'd Chloe go?" _Chad asked, sitting on the couch a couple feet away from him. I was about to take a seat when he pulled me down onto his lap and intertwined his fingers with mine. I think my mother thinks I'm still a virgin…_

"Bathroom…" _He answered _"Bro… just out of _mild _curiosity you couldn't do what you just did in your room?" _He frowned falsely as he brought the beer can up to his lips. Damnit. Screw it. I don't care he saw what he saw. _

"I hate you, Seth" _I groaned into my hand as Chad laughed_

"It's okay, Sonny. I won't say anything" _He grinned_

"Why were you upstairs anyway?" _Chad sounded upset _"Tell me you saw very little"

"I was going up there for some of dad's Jagermeister. I didn't see… I heard. I just turned around and went downstairs. I didn't want to interrupt" _He chuckled. So he didn't see. That's good. I felt Chad's fingers tapping my lap rhythmically_

"You are the best brother in the entire world" _Chad spat sarcastically. I want a beer… watching him drink the Heineken made me want one. I want a Corona. That sounds really good right now. _

"Thank you. I try my best"

"Hey, Seth" _Chloe stood in the doorway. He stood up and went to tend to her. It was eleven o clock so she must've had a curfew if he grabbed his keys. When Seth and Chloe walked out Mr. and Mrs. Cooper walked in. I slid off of Chad's lap and sat next to him, crossing my legs_

"Mr. Cooper, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a film director"

"Ah… and you Mrs. Cooper?"

"I'm the president of his studios" _Well, that's weird... they both work together_

"Why would you mix business with pleasure?" _I narrowed my eyes. Wouldn't it be a bad idea to work with your significant other because of the rivalry it would cause?_

"We aren't mixing anything. That's also not a question you should be asking" _His father said. Well excuse me…_

"It was just a question, dad" _Chad raised his hands as to say 'why you got to be such an asshole' Well that's what I'm saying but he should say it. He probably will after he drops me home _

"Can I know what your tattoos mean?" _His mother asked. I held out my both my wrists and shrugged_

"They mean _exactly _what they say. It's a reminder"

"Oh, but why get ink on your wrists, Sonny?" _Maybe I'll get another tattoo when I get to Florida _"Don't you think it's hard to get a job with ink on you?"

"If I have the potential to work at a decent job they shouldn't mind my tattoos. They're apart of me"

"You do have a good head on your shoulders, I'll tell you that" _His father saluted me with his glass of scotch. He's been drinking that for hours now. Is he ever going to finish it? _"You're very leveled out. I like that" _I saw Chad hold back a smile out of the corner of my eye. Even if he didn't like it I still would've gone out with Chad if I wanted to._

"So… what does this mean, dad?" _Chad asked. He needs his father's approval? For what! He's seventeen for fucks sake! _"Does it mean you'll stop asking questions and leave her alone?"

"Take the attitude out of your tone and yes. I'm going up to my study to do some work. Sonny…" _He rose to his feet and smiled nicely for the first time this whole night _"It was very nice meeting you. Chad, see to it that you drop her home safely" _Chad nodded in agreement_

"Same here" _I waved as he made his way up the steps. I could tell Chad's mother was next by the way she was situating herself before standing up _"That's your cue to drop me home" _It's only… 12:00 pm. I looked over to Chad who had a very content look on his face. Content yet gorgeous_

"I don't want to take you home yet" _He said, jumping to his feet and walking up the steps. _"Come on, Sonshine. Get up" _He called out for me. We walked outside to his car. He opened the door for me and waved his hand to get in. Okay… Once he started the car and backed out of his driveway, he sped down the freeway. After passing around twenty exit signs, I grew a little curious..._

"Where are we going?" _I asked. He just smirked at kept his eyes on the road _"Chad?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?" _I smelt the ocean and it got cooler. The beach? He slowed down as we pulled off into the exit and parked in a space. The beach? We both got out the car _"The beach?" _It was a warm night so I couldn't complain but the beach?_

"Yeah" _His voice was very light; it was very serene also. Moving around the car to where I was standing he took my hand and walked onto the sand. We paused, taking off our shoes and carrying them. We dropped them as we neared closer to the water. It moved around our feet _"I will give you… ten dollars... if you get in"

"Hell no. The water is freezing" _Not really. I just didn't want to get in the water _"You get in"

"Or we can both get in" _He threw me over his shoulder and walked into the water until he was wait deep. I can feel it around my legs. The ends of my hair were wet along with the bottom of my dress._

"Oh… cold" _I whined _"Do not put me down" _Of course he hid. I splashed the water in his face and pushed him under completely. The free flowing waves moved around us. I felt his hands grip my waist and pull me under with him. Great. Now I'm soaked. I found my way back up, as did he. _"You're lucky there's no high tide"

"True. The only thing I hate about the beach… you get sand. Everywhere" _I giggled, pushing him away. My dress clung to my skin along with my hair. His shirt did the same, showing his well toned chest and abs. I licked my lip partially before pulling him close by the nape of his neck and kissing him. He took me by surprise when he lifted me up and wove his fingers into my wet hair. It was sexy and it was hot. His tongue grazed my lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him and fought for dominance, I don't give up that fight easily _"Sonny…" _He said against my lips _"I want you _so _bad"

"How bad?" _I slowly moved my mouth to his jaw line and kissed it. I wanted him to be aggressive. I want him to tell me how… how much he wanted it. An aggressive guy is always a turn on_

"So bad…"

"Tell me. In a different way" _He raised his head to whisper in my ear_

"I want you so fucking bad right now, Sonshine. Games and teasing and waiting aren't in my vocabulary. I want you screaming my name" _Well fuck me. I feel like I need a new pair of panties, and not just because I'm in the ocean _"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Take me to your car" _I demanded. A smile broke onto his face_

"By all means" _Fuck it. I'm hooked. We literally picked up out shoes and ran to the car. He pressed the button for the hood to come up. As we waited we began to grow impatient. Once the click presented itself we jumped in the backseat and tore each other's clothes off. He positioned himself on top of me as we were both soaked from the ocean yet completely naked. He kissed my neck, ravishing them with heavy kisses. It's a good thing he has tinted windows. His hand crept down my side and to my core. As ready as I was he thrusted two fingers inside of me. My hips bucked wildly in response. I couldn't take it. I was reaching for his hand but wasn't succeeding. It was too good_

"Oh god!" _I moaned in his mouth. My pants made my chest rise up and down repeatedly as he curled his finger into a come here position _"Condom…" _I panted. No waiting. _"Now…" _He reached up into the front seat and pulled one of the glove compartments. Tonight… I just needed him as soon as possible. I like the way he makes me feel. I watched him roll the rubber onto his member and stroke himself to get more comfort_

"I'm not going to go slow" _He murmured into my neck_

"Please don't" _I pulled him down into a kiss before he thrusted into me. We both groaned loudly at the release of pleasure. I trembled as he thrusted at a fast pace. Earlier he said every whim _"Harder" _I moaned as he grabbed my hips and held them down. I grasped his muscles that I loved so much and held on tight. He pounded into me freely _"Ah…" _I whimpered at the intensity of it. I could hear the blood pounding in my ear and the soft grunts he's making_

"Sonny…" _He grunted. We were both becoming coated in sweat and the windows were beginning to fog up. He hitched one of my legs around his waist and held it there. His fingertips were pressing into my thigh. That slight twinge of pain set me off to the maximum. _"Shit" _He breathed into my hair. My moans were raising octaves in the car. The better I felt the higher they became. I held on tighter to his arms as he picked up his speed. I opened my eyes slightly and watched his gorgeous face and the pleasurable emotion it had on it. My back arched involuntarily as I came hard._

"Chad… oh fuck, Chad" _I groaned as both our breathing was ragged. His other hand went up to my hair and fisted it. He tensed before coming just as hard as I was. I bit my lip and shuddered at the glorious friction as we rode out our climaxes._

"Ah, Sonny" _He grunted my name and a thousand obscenities before slowing his pace and kissing me softly. I couldn't see for about ten seconds before my intake of air. His eyes watched mine as both of our faces read relaxation. He kissed me once more before smiling. His contagious million watt smile made mine appear. I giggled and bite my tongue _"You're really beautiful…" _He stated sweetly before resting his head in my neck and placing a soft kiss there. He pulled out of me slowly and tied the protection. I'm past hooked. I'm at the point of no return_

* * *

><p><em>The ride home was quiet. It was a very comfortable silence. He stopped in front of my house and put the gear in park. I stared at the black road in front of me and grinned inwardly. I knew he was going to walk me to my door as I got out the car. We stood on the top step staring at each other. My heels in one hand, my damp dress and hair still sticking to my body.<em>

"You should take off work tomorrow. Or today. Since it is… the next day" _Something about the way he speaks when he gets flustered is cute_

"I can't. I don't get days off until next month"

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Mhm" _He cupped my chin and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips molded perfectly together. It's the chemistry. The way Chad kisses me is totally different than anybody else has. When our lips touch for a moment it sets me on fire. My hands rested on his sides. I smiled into the kiss. Several seconds later, he pulled back _"Good night"

"Night, Sonshine" _He said, leaving my steps. I opened my front door with my keys and tossed them on the table. I ran up to my room and closed the door silently and released my heels. I-I think… I might be in love… with... Chad_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Long chapter... I sorry :) I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! I really want to hear your opinions! *sigh* I wish I could go to the beach at midnight. NY water is too damn cold for that! But Anywho… So review! Please with Chad on top. (Not in the dirty way. Or in the dirty way. Whatever floats your boat) Chapter 20 coming soon…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**So… I updated my email the day after I updated on my iPod. It said now downloading over 75 messages… I lost my mind. Thanks so much for your reviews guys!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I was rushing and stuff... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_My phone rang in the back pocket of my jeans while I was at work two days later. I had a tray full of food in my hand so I couldn't get to it. I wanted to see who it was but couldn't. I gently placed the tray on the edge of the table and proceeded to serve the seven people in the booth. I had maybe an hour left in my shift. It was the longest hour of my life. I had to take a night shift because of the new special they were having today. So I clock out at nine thirty. I try to throw myself into work more often so I can keep my mind off the words love and the name Chad. I didn't know I would ever use them in the same sentence. As I walked back to the bar, I grabbed the two sodas that a couple had ordered. Maybe loving Chad wouldn't be a bad idea. Who am I kidding! As soon as the words come out of my damn mouth my mother is going to say we're moving to some state faraway! Plus, how do I even know that he feels the same way! 'He doesn't you asshole' the voice inside my head stated. 'You haven't even see each other in two fucking days' Shut up!_

'**When are you coming to FL?' – PORT**

'**Soon' – SM**

"Sonny, your paycheck is in your locker. Don't forget it when you leave" _Peter said to me. I nodded. Why would I forget my paycheck? That would be pretty stupid of me_

'**How soon?' – PORT**

'**Soon, Portlyn' – SM **_If this paycheck goes how it's planned I'll have enough for a roundtrip ticket. I'm only staying for two days_

'**How soon is soon?' – PORT**

'**Don't worry about it' – SM**

"Can I get a glass of orange juice?" _One of the customers asked me_

"Sure" _I asked Chuck for a glass and waited for him to fill it with the yellow liquid _"Here you go" _I said to her as I set it on her table with a straw_

"Thanks"

'**Is **_**he **_**coming? You should bring him' – PORT**

'**No' – SM**

'**Why not, Sonny? I want to see him. Or at least talk to him' – PORT**

'**No. It's going to be weird' – SM**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to my father since dinner that night but he seemed okay about it. Even though I haven't seen Sonny in two days it's been fine. I collapsed on Grady's bed, tired. He begged me to go with him while Tawni went shopping. I hate that. She walked around the mall for hours. Then eventually met up with Penelope and said we could leave. Grady and I practically sprinted out of the mall. He came into the room with a box of pizza in his hand_

"Where did you get that?" _I asked as he opened the box. _

"Grant ordered three. This is the last one"

"He ate two whole boxes of pizza?"

"No… he and his… 'lover' at two boxes of pizza" _I sat up and took a slice. I bit into the pepperoni pizza and sighed_

"Lover?"

"Hanna Victorian" _Hanna? Oh shit… Hanna. I chuckled. I've been with Hanna once. We never dated but I've been with her or you can say she's done stuff for me… once… or twice. _"You know her?"

"Yeah"

"Oh god!" _He exclaimed _"You _know _her" _He narrowed his eyes _"How well do you _know_ her?"

"We didn't do anything"

"Oh thank you…" _He exhaled _"You're womanizing days are over" _I raised my eyebrows _"I'm glad you're going out with Sonny. She'd kick your ass if you did anything"

"Relax, Grady. Tawni would kick your ass too. She damn near kicked your ass because of the girl that texted you in the mall"

"Hey, Hey now" _I laughed loudly _"That girl that texted me is nothing but a friend"

"I never insinuated she was more than a friend" _He snorted, taking his third bite out of the food _"You just called yourself out"

"I didn't. Shut up" _He grinned_

"What's her name?"

"Layla"

"Layla… Layla Arnolds?" _I jumped up, astonished at what he just said_

"Do you _know _her too?"

"No… I would never with her! That's the sister of David Arnolds. Allenwoods' best batter, Grady!"

"Seriously? No she's not"

"Yeah… she is. Call her if you don't believe me" _My phone beeped in my pocket. I took it out and read the text message_

'**Can you come over later? My shift ends at nine' – SM**

'**Yeah. Nine thirty' – CDC**_I listened to the line trill on Grady's cell phone. I met Layla at a party. Once I found out she was David's sister I backed off. I would never ever do anything with her. The sister of the guy that I hate the most! She's pretty cute. Not hot or sexy but cute. After six rings a guys voice picked up the phone_

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Layla?" _Grady said quickly. The guy on the voice exhaled and chuckled_

"Who is this?"

"One of her… friends" _He shrugged. You could hear David on the other line closing doors. Why is her brother answering her cell phone?_

"Friend? How good of a friend?"

"Who am I speaking too?"

"Her older brother"

"Shit" _Grady spat. I held back a laugh and took the phone from his hand. I spoke in a clear voice._

"Arnolds… its Cooper. Let me speak to Layla" _I demanded_

"No. How the fuck did you get this number?"

"Why are you answering her phone?" _There was a long pause before he responded. He knew I was right. Why should he answer his sisters' phone? That's an invasion of privacy._

"Why are you calling my sister?"

"Why are you being a prick? Just give the phone to your sister"

"No" _I shrugged and hung up the phone. Grady stared at the device in disbelief. He was stunned_

"What the hell! She has a brother! Oh… shit" _He mumbled the last part _"Nope, can't talk to her again. Especially since her brother is David fucking Arnolds" _I patted his back in understanding. I felt the same way._

"Calm down" _I smiled _"Why are you talking to another girl anyway?"

"I needed a favor. When I met her she offered" _He explained, scarfing down another slice of pizza_

"What _kind _of favor?" _I glared at him. He better not cheat on Tawni. That would break her little world and it would end mine because she would bitch and moan to Penelope. Then Penelope would bitch and moan to me claiming that Grady and I are the same._

"A favor I can't tell you about but it's not a sexual favor" _He wasn't lying to me. I would be able to see it if he was._

"It better not be. I'd kick your ass"

"Yeah… okay" _He faked a scared tone and pushed my shoulder. I punched his leg in response and chuckled. Then yelled as he pushed me off of his bed. He laughed as I just stayed on the floor _"You scream like a girl" _He teased_

"Yeah, so does Tawni" _I joked. He punched my chest hard. I couldn't breathe for a second. I only laughed and stood up _"You rough ass. I was joking" _I rubbed my toned chest. He just smirked and flipped me off_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_As I pulled up into the garage and idled my bike. I took the envelope my paycheck was in out of my back pocket. I turned off my bike and let down the garage door. I took off my helmet and placed it on the table besides my riding gloves. When I opened the door to my house, I was greeted my soft music and at least fifty people standing around holding glasses of wine. What the fuck! First thing I did was go to the fridge and pop open a top of Corona. I walked around searching for my mother in my own house. When I found her she was in the middle of a conversation with a group of people in ties. I pushed passed them and stood in front of her._

"What the hell is going on?" _I put my hand on my hip and held the bottle lightly_

"Allison… you're not supposed to be here" _What! _"You clean the house of Tuesday's" _Is she denying me? She pulled me out of the group of people she was talking to and spoke to me personally _"Do not fuck this up for me" _She scolded me with her finger. I pushed it out of my face_

"We're you going to tell me you were having a soiree… get together… party… whatever the hell this is"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I live here!" _I snarled. I brought the bottle to my lips and flipped her off. She tried taking it away in front of her 'friends' but it didn't work as I moved back. She's_

"Just go upstairs and stay out of the way. Drink as much beer as you want. Just stay out of the goddamn way. Stay- don't even come downstairs" _I live here! I go where I want to go_

"Wow… you're phony" _I deadpanned _"When is this thing over?"

"Go upstairs. I'll talk to you later" _I pulled out my phone on the way up and entered a name into the sender address bar_

'**Yeah… don't come. I will see you tomorrow' – SM **_I could already tell that some kind of shit was going to happen. I hit send and sent the direct message to Chad_

"Oh… well excuse me, _Connie. _Don't let me ruin your fun" _I slowly walked backwards. I held my hands up defensively and made my way up the steps. I opened my bedroom door to find a group of people socializing and lounging on my bed _"Why are people- Get out!" _I ordered, holding the door open. The just looked at me like I was crazy _"What- Do you think I'm joking? Get the hell out of my room!" _They stood up and walked past me as I held the door open. I hate my mother. I set the beer and envelope on my dresser and laid on my bed. I pulled the tips I made out of my pocket and went into my drawer. I put the money underneath my clothes and closed it back. Lying on the bed again, on my stomach. The incessant laughing downstairs became annoying after a while. After the laughter you would hear glasses clinking together_

'**Why?' – CDC**

'**Don't worry about it. How was your day?' – SM **_There was a loud outburst of laughter. It was the type of laughter you heard in movies when you go to dinner parties and a person makes a really shitty joke and or reference to something and or someone. I shook my head in annoyance and went to my radio. I turned it up to the maximum and stuck my iPod on the dock. It played a song by Sum 41. It blasted out loudly. Satisfied with the music, I hopped back on my bed. I heard nothing from downstairs. A few seconds later my phone buzzed. Expecting a message from Chad, I was wrong. It was my mother_

'**Turn it down!' – C. Monroe**

'**No.' – SM **_I don't want to sit up in my room and listen to her and her so called 'friends' mingle. I don't even see how my mother has friends. I didn't think it was physically possible for her to have people she talked too. She's a bitch. _

'**No, changing of the subject. You cancelled' – CDC **_Minutes later my room went pitch black. All my lights were off including my radio. I furrowed my eyebrows but the lights were on downstairs because I can see it shining from underneath my door. She cut the power to my room. She went to the circuit breaker in the garage and switched it off. Wow… she's petty_

'**For a good reason' – SM**

'**And what might that reason be?' – CDC **_All of a sudden there was a loud crash which added in a loud metal clang. It startled me a bit. I rolled my eyes and opened my door to see what it was. When I heard that it was quiet, I went downstairs. People were just standing around looking into the garage. Please, let this not have anything to do with my bikes for everyone's sake in this house. When I pushed past the crowed of tall, dressy people I saw the shelves in the garage lying on the floor and my mother and this guy in a black suit covered in dust_

"What the hell?" _I snickered coldly. That's what she gets for cutting the power_

"I told you not to come downstairs" _My mother walked up to me and sneered _"It's okay, Allison. You can come back on Tuesday" _She announced, pretending I worked for her_

"Who's this?" _He pointed to me_ "You're maid? Can I have a hot towel?" _The guy covered in dust asked. I snapped. I couldn't keep it together. I could see the pleading in my mother's eyes. Karmas a mean bitch_

"I'm not the maid you fucking prick!" _I spat _"I'm definitely not going to get you shit"

"Haha, Allison" _She laughed, her grip tightened on my shoulder. Ow… _"Go upstairs and stay there" _She said lowly_

"No"

"Go upstairs" _Her voice raised a bit_

"No!"

"Go upstairs!"

"No, you go up the fucking stairs!" _She sucked her teeth and pushed past me. Her demeanors change real fast. I switched on the circuit breaker, giving my room back its power_

"Alright… thank you for coming" _She announced to her guests pleasantly _"It was fun" _She walked to the door and let her guests out. Once the last person left she slammed the front door _"What the fuck is your problem!"

"My problem! You knocked over the shelves. I came to see what happened and you disowned me!" _I scoffed _"You let those moronic idiots think I was the maid!"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No. I could care less. I hope the people from your job had a good fucking show" _I crossed my arms and headed for the steps. I'm not in the mood for a fight even though I'm already in the middle of one_

"Do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"How about I skip away from you then? We can frolic up the damn steps for all I care"

"You know what, I'm sick of your attitude!"

"And I'm sick of you, Connie. You're always picking a fight! Why can't we just be peaceful!"

"Because of your attitude!"

"I don't have a damn attitude! I come home to a house full of fucking people, I approach you and you act like you didn't give birth to me!"

"Shut up!" _She screamed _"Shut. Up!"

"You're so full of shit!" _I laughed and yelled loudly _"What do you want from me, huh! Do you want me to worship the fucking ground you walk on!"

"Shut up, Allison!"

"No, Connie! You should win the award for the best fucking mother out there cause' no other can compete with your absolutely loving and nourishing ass" _I spat sarcastically _"Good job!" _I clapped _"No, I'm not kidding good fucking job, Connie!"

"Shut your mouth right now!" _Her hand came down onto my face hard. My mother is pushing my limits. My cheek stung and burned red. I will not hit my mother. I chanted the mantra in my head. Despite how bad I wanted to hit her I kept my composure_

"I'm… not… going… too!" _I slowly yelled in her face. I'm not afraid of her _"Are you going to push me, or hit me or mess up my bikes again. Do it!"

"You're so stupid! You are nothing to me!" _That kind of hurt. This fight is stupid and pointless _"I don't love you, Sonny. I want you to leave. If child services wouldn't come to question me, I would leave you! I don't even care anymore!"_ My eyes welled up with tears; I pushed her away from me and screamed _

"Trust me! Once I turn eighteen, I'm out. I'll be out of here so fucking fast!" _I bit at her spitefully _"I can't wait!"

"Good! Maybe then you can find someone who loves you! You're not worth a damn to me!"

"I. Hate. You. I hate you so much! Words can't describe how much I hate you!"

"You ungrateful slut!" _Where are people calling me a slut from? I lost it. I lost every sane thing in my head and saw red._

"What did you just call me?" _I stepped down the stair to her. I don't know what it is about the word slut but I don't like it_

"You ungrateful, good for nothing, shitty, slutty daughter!" _She pushed me roughly. I want to. Drag. Her. I want to literally take her head and drag her. _"Go upstairs!" _She instructed. I stood where I was. Rolling my eyes I turned around to go up the stairs again. Her scoff was followed by a push. I fell into the step right on my thigh. I ignored the throbbing pain and continued up the steps one by one_"… Get your ass upstairs and don't come back down" _She ordered _"You can go to hell, Sonny! You always ruin everything! I asked you to do one thing and that was to stay in your room! You're a selfish bitch!" _I slammed my door closed and pulled off my pants quickly. The faint red mark was going to form into a bruise. Fucking awesome!_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny didn't respond for a while. I really did wonder why she said don't come over. I was getting ready to leave my house when she had told me not to. Though, I was fine with it, she wouldn't give me a reason. So now I had a million thoughts on why she cancelled. My phone buzzed across the room. I got up and went to see who was texting me. When I clicked the read screen my eyes narrowed_

'**They're fighting again' – Chlo **_Is that why I haven't gotten a response! She's fighting with her mother. What could she possibly be fighting about with Sonny this time?_

'**Scale of one to ten' – CDC**

'**Nine' – Chlo**

'**How bad does it sound?' – CDC**

'**Well, its quiet now' – Chlo **_What does she mean it's quiet! Well obviously what she just said asshole! I walked out of my room and knocked on Seth's door. I had to tell someone about it and he was going to be the one._

"Seth" _I went into his room and found him digging through his closet. He responded with a nod and grin_

"What's up?"

"What would you do if your girlfriend was fighting with her mother?" _I asked sort of to be answered hypothetically. He faced me and laughed_

"Sonny's fighting with her mother? For what?"

"I don't even know" _I laid across his bed and shoved my head in his pillow only to be thoroughly attacked by the smell of faint perfume. Must be Chloe _

"How do you know their fighting?"

"Chloe and Sonny live next door. They're neighbors"

"Oh, shit. Seriously?" _He sat in the desk chair and rolled around across the room looking for god knows what _"So, what did she say?"

"That on a scale of one to ten, the fight was a nine"

"Wow" _He inhaled deeply before patting my leg. I sat up and looked at him. Different thoughts ran through my mind on this one. I couldn't explain it _"One thing to know, Chad. Do not, whatever you do, do not, do not, _do not_, interfere with it. It'll only make things worse" _He pronounced clearly, looking dead at me. I could tell he was dead serious on this one_

"Yeah bu-"

"No. Don't do it. You'll end up making things a _whole _lot worse. I should know. Taylor would know. Fuck, dad even knows. So don't do it" _I nodded and got off his bed. How would Taylor know? I'm not really that interested_

Fine, fine" _I grumbled and padded back to my room. Before making it to the door, I stopped in front of the study. I could hear my father on the phone talking business with one of his clients. I dialed Sonny's number and listened to the ring until she picked up. When she did you heard slight sounds in the background. I couldn't make those out_

"Hello?" _She greeted_

"Hey. Are you okay?" _I asked wearily. A loud sound of a bag dropping came through the phone along with the ice machine on her freezer_

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"I'm going to come over tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" _There was a long pause but a hiss from her mouth was made _"Okay. I don't have to work tomorrow. Can I just meet you at your house?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

"N-Nothing. My mother's going to be home to and I-I just…"

"Alright" _She sounded extremely worried and like she was in pain _"I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please tell me that you liked it! I hope you did. Review please and thank you. I also want to thank you for all the support and love. I recently quit the sequel to Mine: I'm Yours. I'm truly sorry but it was for the best. So yeah… review! Chapter 21 coming soon…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I loved your reviews! That's nothing new. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Um… so yeah I hope you like this one the same way. So yeah… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_When I woke up the next day I didn't know what day of the week it was. That's one of the benefits of summer. I slowly got up and went downstairs. My mother and father were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Well, if you count cereal as breakfast because I don't. I would have to eat three bowls to fill me up. I waved and sat across from them, picking up an apple out of the fruit bowl and biting into it. It made a loud crunch sound. My father looked at me, then back at the paper. My mother did the same. That's kind of weird figuring I didn't do anything. Well, not that I know of. It was quiet until my brother came flying down the steps and into the dining room. He had a huge smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and then shrugged. It's one of those mornings. I wonder what Sonny is doing. I wonder if she and her mother are still talking. They might not be. I'll ask her about it when she comes over later. Seth just leaned on the table and looked around. He didn't like the silence either_

"What's with the silence this morning?" _Seth asked in a worried tone. My father sighed and reached onto his lap. He placed something on the table that I thought he would never see in my lifetime. It was the black wooden box I found when I was ten. I filled it with junk until I found a useful purpose for it. Seth looked at me and then at mom and then at dad_

"Mm, you were in my closet?" _I got out nervously. I'm more worried of my father's reactions than my mothers. My mother already knew. He doesn't think that I should have those types of needs at the age of seventeen. He wants me to focus on baseball and school. I can't do that when there are people called women and they have these body parts called boobs and ass_

"What is this, son?" _He wanted a answer_

"Uh… a box" _I answered. He opened the latch and knocked it over. Spilling condoms of different colors on the table. I pursed my lips together and stared at the foil packages. I peered up at my father and raised an eyebrow _

"Why do you have these?" _He questioned in a deathly tone _

"To be protected…" _That is the right answer. My mother raised an eyebrow but said nothing._

"_Why _do you have these? You're supposed to be focusing on baseball and school" _What did I tell you? _"Do you realize that _this…_" _He gestured to the table _"can change your life. One wrong mistake and you can get a girl knocked up"

"But I haven't" _I pointed out _"I make sure they aren't expired and I make sure there are no holes in the package"

"Can't you find another way to satisfy yourself?" _He said. I looked at mom then at him. I don't want to have this conversation in front of my mother but I knew it was going to happen anyway. She's not going to leave because she is my mother. I just stared at him with a closed mouth. He's making a big deal out of nothing _

"My… needs… overpower sometimes, dad" _I exhaled _"I'm a boy. It's what it is. I, like every other man, have needs"

"You're seventeen, Chad" _No shit_

"I'm a seventeen year old, with needs. I'm smart enough to cover it up" _I said in a matter of fact tone_

"Who gave these to you?" _My father asked another question. I saw Seth turn his head out of the corner of my eye. I'm not going to drag him down with me._

"I bought them" _My mother inhaled slowly before exhaling _"Guys, if I'm going to do this… I know I have to protect myself and the girl. I'm not an idiot. Dad, you're at least supposed to be relieved that I know about safe sex. I know guys in my school that didn't wrap it up and had pregnancy scares and a few, maybe one or two, that actually have a child. Trust me, okay? I'm not stupid" _I pushed all the packages in the box and closed the latch. _"What were you doing in my closet anyway?"

"We were looking for something?" _My father asked_

"What were you looking for?" _Seth asked_

"Something that belonged in the shed. And not your closet" _He pointed out. Annoyed with everything now, I grabbed the box and headed for the steps. I need a new place to put it. I put the box underneath my bed as my new hiding spot. Seth came into my room and closed the door silently_

"You are the best brother in the entire world" _He sighed, hugging me _"Mom would've kicked my ass for giving you condoms"

"Mhm. She would've. I still want to kick your ass but you're my supplier at parties so I can't do that"

"Yeah" _He laughed, letting go of me _"Thank you and I will make it up to you"

"Whatever" _I jumped back onto my bed and spread out_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I woke up around twelve thirty I could tell my mother was in the kitchen by the sound of the pots and pans slamming. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked into the floor length mirror. The bruise on my upper thigh was now a deep dark purple. If I could measure it I would say it's about seven inches across. The swelling went down from icing it all last night. Sucking up the pain, I got in the shower. The small limp it had produced was annoying. Every step I take with that leg feels like I was being stabbed in the leg. I got dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a loose blue tank top. I put on my boots and shook out my hair. I went downstairs without looking at her. I couldn't stand it. In the garage, I grabbed my keys and slid on the helmet. The dark blue bike roared to life and sped out of the driveway. Twenty minutes later I was slowing down in front of his house. I pushed through the pain to walk normal and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Mrs. Cooper answered the door._

"Hi, Sonny" _She greeted me with a smile _"He's in his room" _She let me walk around her and up the steps. When I opened his door he wasn't in there. A hand touched my lower back. I spun around and just stared. He had just come out of the shower!_

"Hey" _He had one of those sexy half smirks on his face. He had a towel around his waist, his hand holding it up from the back. His chest muscles were more prominent than they usually are. Plus his whole torso was wet from the water. I watched a droplet of water fall from his shoulder all the way down to where the towel started. Fuck…me… I cleared my throat before pulling myself out of the impure thoughts._

"Hey" _I said back. He kissed my forehead and walked around me to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and put them under his towel. Then, the towel bunched on the floor. He pulled on a pair of jeans after _"About yesterday… I"

"You don't have to explain yourself. You were fighting with your mother. I know" _He said. I laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling _"Chloe texted me when it happened" _Why would she do that? _"Why were you fighting with your mother?"

"N-Nothing… Stupidity" _He chuckled lowly_

"That's not a true answer. Lying gets you nowhere, Sonshine" _I heard him say _"So, what happened? Why were you fighting?" _He asked again. I didn't want to tell him_

"My mother and I have different views and opinions"

"Sonny…" _He exhaled. He walked around to where my feet were. His hands grabbed my legs and pulled me toward him. He laid in between them and rested on his elbows _"What were you fighting about?"

"She denied me as her daughter" _I told him. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head before exhaling_

"She denied you as her daughter? Why?"

"She had a business party when I got home. She pretended I was her fucking maid" _I scoffed out. He just watched my face like he was really interested _"And we started- why are you looking at me like that?" _I questioned him. He shrugged and ran one of his hands up my legs. The farther it got up my thigh the more my heart raced. I hope he would stop himself_

"No reason, why would she disown you?"

"Because she hates me" _But her kept going_

"She doesn't hate you"

"Oh yes…" _I laughed_ "She does. She's said it on countless occasions" _I winced slightly when his hand moved over the bruise. He stopped quickly and pushed himself up on his hands_

"Why did you wince?" _He asked firmly. I shook my head like I didn't. I knew he could see past that bullshit_

"I didn't wince" _I stated_

"Yes, you did, Sonny" _He argued. I did wince. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't want to say anything. He pushed himself complete up to a standing position_

"No, I didn't, Chad" _His hand reached out to touch my thigh again. I caught his hand and intertwined my fingers with his_

"So why won't you let me touch you?"

"I don't feeling like being touched right now…" _I lied. He pursed his lips, knowing I was lying. He pulled his hand out of mine like he was upset_

"She hurt you, Sonny" _He accused. Well not really accused it was the stone cold truth _"How bad is it?"

"I fell, that's all"

"You always 'fall'" _He proclaimed in a disapproving tone of voice_ "What did you fall on this time? Sonny, you don't have to lie to me about her..."

"The stairs"

"She pushed you on the stairs…" _I rolled my eyes and stood up. He's making a big deal out of something small _"Let me see it" _He demanded. I don't have to explain myself to him if I don't want to_

"No" _I spat. He stepped closer and folded his arms. I did the same and looked at him the same way he did to me. His cloudy blue eyes didn't faze me at all. No matter how sexy they were..._

"Show me, Sonny" _He demanded huskily. I swallowed silently but held my ground._

"No" _He reached down and hooked his fingers into the front of my jeans. He jerked me roughly forward into his body. My stomach dropped at the movement. His eyes bored into mine deeply. Damnit! _

"Show me" _He demanded once more _"Or these jeans get torn off" _He threatened. I pushed his hand off my pants and unbuttoned them. I pushed them halfway down, past the bruise a little bit. His eyes were transfixed on the large purple line _"What the hell." _He exhaled. He rubbed the back of his neck and then inhaled. _"That looks like it hurts" _He said. I nodded without saying a word _"Uh…"

"It's not a big deal" _I pulled the jeans back up and fastened them closed_

"Not a big deal" _He coughed out _"A a dark purple line going straight across your thigh, Sonny. Why do you let her do that to you?" _I wasn't going to answer that question _"She's hurting you and you're living there. You can't stay there if every other week you're leaving the house with a bruise"

"Do you want to go to Florida with me?" _I asked suddenly to get his mind off of the flaw on my leg_

"I wouldn't mind going but I would have to ask. You're trying to change the subject. Like you did yesterday" _So… that's a yes _"Are you okay?"

"Look, it's not a big deal. If I'm not freaking out you sure as hell shouldn't be. So let it go. It will fade in a week. So drop it" _I could see that he's pissed so I just sat on his bed and folded my legs_

"You don't realize that in the past months that I have known you I've watched you get slapped, yelled at and threatened. You've also had a five minute memory loss the day you left Vegas. You had had a bruise on your forehead. Don't you see that this stuff is from your mother, Sonny? Now that one…" _His hand came up and dragged down his face. I feel like a kid being yelled at. He grabbed a shirt off the chair and moved to the start of his room. I shook my head as he walked out and slammed the door shut. I love that he truly cares. I don't know why. I just do!_

"Fucking hate my life" _I guess I should go find him. When I walked out into the hallway, Seth was coming up the stairs. He waved and went about his way _"Did your brother go down the steps"

"He went into the backyard. Are you guys fighting already?" _He chuckled_

"No, Seth" _I smirked before stepping down the steps and through the kitchen. I waved hello to his mother once more before opening the door to the yard. Holy Shit! This is like acres and acres of land. I looked around, holding my hand over my face to block the sun. Then I saw him lying on one of the hammocks between two trees. I made my way over there and saw he was lying face down. I taped his back _"Chad, you walked away from me" _I peered around. There was a huge house in their backyard a few away._

"Sucks doesn't it? It drives me crazy when you do it"

"Will you look at me?"

"Nope…" _I grabbed the edge of the hammock and lifted it over. Once he hit the ground with a thud, I smiled softly. He rolled onto the grass, moaning _"Ah…" _He coughed _"Fuck… that hurt" _He just looked up at me. I straddled his waist and pushed my hair out of my face _

"Why do you care so much?" _He rested his hands on my hips._

"You don't deserve to be hurt. No matter how stubborn and rude and bitchy you can be sometimes" _He ran his thumbs lightly over the bruise so he wouldn't hurt me. I smile but it faded quickly_

"Did you just call me a bitch?" _I asked in a the middle of a slight laugh_

"No. I said bitchy. You act bitchy. There's a difference in that" _He clarified in his defense _"A mother should never hurt their child"

"A boyfriend shouldn't get upset over a minor mark…"

"Minor? That's not minor" _Don't say it. Don't say it. Whatever you do, do not say it!_

"Chad…" _Don't do it! You're going to die if you do!_

"Hm…?" _He sat up, holding my back so I was still on top of him. Those blue eyes made me nervous for the first time. I wasn't sure if this is the right thing but I guess we're about to find out. No!_

"I-I um… I love you" _I said. His eyes grew larger. I feel like the biggest idiot now. He's not going to say it back. I should've kept my mouth shut. It's not like I haven't said it before… I just never really felt it. I am a fucking idiot_

"Well… that's good" _He chuckled in the sexiest way possible. I looked down at my hands resting in between up _"And if it's any consolation, I won't ever deny as my girlfriend" _I looked at him with a curious face _"Because I love you too" _I exhaled forcefully before grinning. I weaved my hands in his hair while he cupped my face. He kissed me slowly, rubbing my cheek bones lightly with his thumbs. His tongue darted across my lip. I gladly gave him entrance and let him wonder my mouth. I didn't even fight for dominance_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny said I love you! I think this is actually the first time I have said it and actually meant it. I feel different now. Like a huge relief that she feels the same way. She sat on my lap straddling me in the grass. She relaxed her hands in my hair. I officially don't like Sonny's mother but I'm not going to make a big deal of it. I pulled back slowly resting my forehead against hers. I listened to even her breathing as I opened my eyes. Hers was closed, running her nails lightly along my scalp. I knew what I was doing in the house when I was asking her about the fight. I had a feeling that something was wrong. I had to slyly find it._

"You do know this is like a scene of some crappy love movie?" _Seth's voice broke the silence. Sonny laughed and buried her head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked up at him._

"Why, Seth? What do you want?" _I asked. He smiled and sat on the hammock. I could feel Sonny nipping at my neck softly then occasionally kissing it. I traced patterns on her lower back with my fingers_

"I got bored"

"Really, Seth? Go away" _I groaned_

"Yes. Chloe's at some seminar for colleges and Mom and Dad are at work"

"Where are your friends?" _I chuckled right after _"Wait… you have no friends?"

"And you now have no more beer"

"I was kidding" _I shuddered a little as she nipped harder _"I was kidding, oh mighty brother"_ It felt good but I'm talking to my brother and it's distracting. Very distracting. _

"I was being a good babysitter and figured you guys would be hungry" _Trying to get her to stop, I squeezed her sides. Her hips jerked forward into mine when I did it. That didn't help at all. She only continued._

"Babysitter?" _I looked at him _"Did you eat?" _I tapped Sonny's back. She exhaled into my neck_

"Nope" _She mumbled onto my skin quietly._

"Are you hungry?" _Seth inquired. She raised her head at him and nodded _"We should go to the diner" _He suggested_

"Not Monty's" _She gagged _"I'm tired of their food"

"Because you work there. So we can go to South Street" _He got up and headed back for the house_

"What's South Street?" _She cocked her head _

"It's a diner in on South Street called South Street diner. Everyone goes there and their milkshakes are crazy"

"Sounds like something out of a shitty teenage movie" _She quoted my brother. I chuckled as she rose and fixed her shirt. I pushed her away from me softly. Her hiss scared me. I forgot about her bruise for a split second. She stared at me and pulled her hair back_

"It hurts to walk?"

"Just a little" _She went for the house next to me. As I watched her walk I really paid attention. She had a very small limp. Feeling bad, I jogged up next to her and swept her up into my arms _"Put me down"

"Nah. I feel bad" _I began walking again with her in my arms_

"Why? It's not your fault"

"I pushed you a little and hurt you"

"Wow…" _She laughed _"You're turning into a softy"

"I will drop you. Do believe this" _I threatened. She rolled her eyes, not believing me._

"Live up to your threats then" _Shrugging, I let go of her for a quick second. Right before she hit the ground I caught her. I laughed as she grabbed my shirt, holding on to me tight _"Don't do that!"

"You just said to live up to my threat"

"I was joking, asshole!" _She sneered _"Put me down!" _I shook my head _"Now!" _Sonny's sexy when she's mad_

"No" _She squirmed rapidly but I held her tight. After a couple of minutes she gave up and glared at me _"Don't look at me like that" _I stepped up onto the patio and placed her on her feet. She walked inside and away from me _"Apparently, I'm an asshole" _I chuckled to Seth. He grabbed his keys off the counter and got off the stool_

"Oh, that's nice to know..." _He laughed and opened the front door. Wait a minute…_

"Sonny…" _I called out. I found her staring at the Hummer in front of the house. It's my brothers. He uses it when he goes hiking with his 'buddies'. She just stared at the black truck _"Why are you looking at the truck like that?"

"Is this your families?" _I nodded. She quirked an eyebrow before stepping closer_

"It's Seth's. He uses it to go hiking"

"Yes, I do. Now get away from it before your destructive hands mess it up" _He yelled from my car. She seemed surprised at the fact he had one of these massive trucks_

"Why do you have that?" _She chuckled and touched it. He got out the car and leaned on the top of it_

"It's big… didn't I just say don't touch it" _He exclaimed_

"So, you're overcompensating for something then. A big truck… making up for something small" _My jaw dropped. Seth laughed and flipped her off_

"You know what, Sonny. That was a very smart comment. You're not getting in the car. You can walk" _He said. She laughed and walked towards her bike. _

"I know how to get there. You said on South Street" _She shrugged and picked up her helmet that was on the seat. I walked over to the car and got in. I sat in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. He sped off down the blocks and turned onto the freeway. As we drove easy in the lane a loud roar of an engine came in between the lane. She sped between cars distancing herself from us. After a while we couldn't see her_

"I'm jealous" _Seth sighed. I burst out in laughter as he had one hand on the wheel. _"Of that" _He gestured to Sonny who passed on the bike seconds ago_

"What part of _that _are you jealous of?"

"All of it. The whole goddamn thing" _He rubbed his head as I tried to die down my laughter _"The bike, the tattoos, you"

"You know about her tattoos?" _I inquired slowly_

"The ones on her wrists" _Oh… for some reason I thought he knew about all of them _"Why, she has more?"

"…Yeah…"

"Holy shit! How many?" _He grinned. We merged onto the exit and stopped at a stop light. He turned to me and slapped my chest_

"Including the two on her wrists, four"

"Four" _He choked _"Lord have mercy. You're lucky. If you screw that up… I'm going to screw you up" _He chortled _"I'm so serious, Chad"

"Are you overcompensating?" _I blurted. I had to ask_

"Wha- No, man!"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I pulled up outside the old style diner, most heads turned. Which was weird because most of the people standing around it looked like they went to M.A.P. But then I realized they didn't. I took off my helmet and the mumbles started. It was something I was used to but didn't need right now. I took the key out of my bike and put the kickstand down_

"Nice bike" _A guy called out with a smirk on his face. I smiled and gave him the finger. He walked up to me and put his hands in his pockets_

"That's kind of rude. You should apologize" _He still had that dumb smirk on his face_

"I shouldn't" _I answered sweetly _"You're over here so you could look tough in front of your girl"

"No. By the way you have a pretty finger" _I narrowed my eyes_

"What's your motive?" _He shrugged and stepped closer _

"You're very pretty over all. It's weird you drive a bike" _My eyebrows raised in question_

"Fuck off…" _I spat. He laughed before taking my hand_

"What you did was rude" _He informed me of my action _"And I want an apology. You can say sorry David"

"Fuck off, David" _I yanked my hands out of his and got off my bike. I headed toward the diner before he grabbed my hand again _"You're annoying me"

"It's not nice to walk away. We were talking" _He whispered. He was close to me. Maybe a couple of inches apart. I put my keys in my pocket. His grasp was tight. I wriggled my wrist, trying to get out of it._

"Usually when someone walks away that means they're sick of you. Get your damn hands off me"

"You don't even know me" _He chuckled _"I'm still waiting for that apology"

"You're not getting it, David" _Chad's walked up next to him and grabbed his arm. Seth had a hand on his shoulder. He instantly dropped my wrist _"Why are you over here? You live in Allenwood"

"She's yours?" _He smirked _"Wow…" _His eyes scanned my entire body. I switched my helmet to my left hand _"You stepped your game up big time, Cooper. I thought the other brunette you had was hot but she's… " _He whistled and grinned at me._ "You stepped your game up well" _Chad shook his head before taking my hand, pushing past the douche and leading me toward the diner. Seth was behind us at the time. The diner had a very modern atmosphere. It was kind of cool. I definitely feel better about this relationship. All though if Chad hadn't got there I was going to punch him in the stomach_

"How long were you here?" _Seth asked_

"About… five or six minutes. I wasn't that far in front of you"_ We sat at a booth and were given menus. It feels weird. Being a waitress and being waited on _"What's so great about _these _milkshakes?"

"No one knows. They're just mind blowing" _Seth said. He's like a little kid. It was funny_

"Hm… I guess" _I'm not really a milkshake type person._

"So, truthfully out of _mild _curiosity again… what did you guys do on your first date? I knew you were lying the minute you said you went to the movies" _I kept my head down as I laughed hard. Chad flicked a straw at him from across the table_

"What do _you_ think we did, Seth?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, Like, Love, Hate or Bored. I hope you liked this chapter! Please say yes… Um… review please and thank you. They finally said I love you. Well Sonny said it first. So I hope you got your fix. So yeah… Chapter 22 coming soon…**

**YEAH! Sorry… so the next chapter is going to be about FL. I need some ideas on what they are going to be doing while they're there. So review with ideas and feedback amigos! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews *excited voice* I don't know why I'm excited it's been one of those days. One where you get this idea for another story and can't wait to upload. You just want to finish your current story. I'm just super giddy. But Anywho… Enjoy!**

**Only two POV switches in this chap.**

**FL is Florida for the one who asked in the review**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_It was one fifteen in the afternoon when the plane touched down in Florida. My and his overnight bag was in the overhead compartment. He had convinced his parents to let him go. After two weeks of him pleading to his mother she had convinced Mr. Cooper. Mr. Cooper and the rod up his ass decided that he needed to have a guardian. Seth has joined us… great. So here we are now. The seatbelt light turned off as the plane powered down at the gate. He stood up and reached into the overhead. He handed me my bag. We got off the gate and walked straight out of the airport. No bags if we're only staying for two days. I hailed a cab on the line and he and Seth got in. We were staying at a nice hotel for two days that his parents had paid for after I insisted that they didn't. I had the money for everything. They fought it until the end. So now I feel like I owe them for spending their money for me and Chad to go to Florida…. And Seth_

"You look giddy…" _Chad laughed as the taxi left the pickup spot and started toward the highway. Seth had told him which hotel we were staying at_

"I'm not giddy"

"You're not a good liar" _He chuckled _"Is there any warning I should get before i stand there with you?"

"Portlyn is going to badger you as is and… don't drink out of a cup that's not yours" _I ran out a quick list. His eyes closed in shock _

"Anything else out of that wonderful list of yours?"

"Um… nope that's about it" _I answered. _"Are you really going to stay with us the entire time, Seth?"

"Nope. I'm going to go find something to do with myself while Chad gets his ass handed to them by your friends"

"What?" _He narrowed his eyes_

"They're not going to hurt him…" _I said slowly _"They're just going to stare for the first few minutes then hopefully… they'll warm up"

"Hopefully?"

"Chad doesn't have tattoos, or a bike or dark hair for that matter. You are very clean cut" _I told Seth _"Almost every one of them has at least one spot of ink, they are all brunettes and we all know how to ride a bike"

"You weren't a very easy going girl, were you?" _Seth leaned his head against the window before smiling_

"I was… I still am. Not really" _I defended. An hour later we pulled up at the circular driveway of the hotel. I paid the man and got out, the guys after me. We weren't old enough to go check in but Seth was. He went straight to the front desk and checked us in. It all sucks that it is all one room. Why is Chad's father so precautious?_

"You're father is killing me. One room?" _I leaned on the counter next to Chad. He shrugged and pushed my hair out of my face_

"He found condoms in my room. Now he's going nuts"

"Ah… good job, Chad"

"Thank you, I try" _He grinned. Seth handed us each a key and led the way up to the room. We were only on the third floor and wasn't that far from Portlyn's house. Chad slid the card in the slot and opened the door. It was a standard room. Two beds, a TV and the other basics you get in a nice hotel. Nothing special. We didn't need anything special. I kind of felt like I was home in a way. The whole atmosphere of Florida just made me all tingly on the inside _"This is going to be weird…" _He deadpanned, throwing himself on the bed _"I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed with you" _He gestured to me _"While my brothers in the room…"

"How do you know I want to sleep in the same bed as you?" _I scoffed in a playful way_

"Psh, who doesn't want to sleep with me?" _He said in a cocky tone. I'm not the one to boost a guy's ego. I'll tear it down. But Chad, Chad's ego is so high up there that nothing fazes him. Except sex…_

"I'm going to go see if I can get a drink because you two… are giving me a headache" _Seth announced on his way out of the room. Once the door closed, I slumped my shoulder_

"Me" _I dropped my bag on the table near the window and opened it. I pulled out my phone to text Portlyn to let her know I'm here. I tucked my phone away in one of the pockets on my medium sized duffle bag and turned around. I was face to face with Chad's chin. That's how much taller he is _"You're way to close" _I pushed him back with my hand, arms length. _

"You don't want to sleep with me?" _He asked with a smile on his face. I shook my head and pushed my hands in the back pocket of my shorts_

"What's your definition of sleep?" _I peered up at him and smirked_

"Sonny Monroe you are one dirty minded girl" _He responded lowly. I chuckled softly. Out of the blue, I was thrown over his shoulder and taken to the bed. He laid me down gently before lying next to me and burying his face in the crook of my neck _"I want you to sleep with me…" _He murmured. I shuddered lightly at the sound of his voice._

"Or _you _could sleep with me" _I murmured back against his cheek. He lifted his head and kissed me softly. I wondered my tongue into his mouth slowly. His hands caressed my hip in circles. Moving his hand down, he caught under my knee and brought me on top of him. He slid his hands up my tank top and rested his hands right underneath my breast. I absentmindedly rolled my hips into his. He grasped my sides to keep me still but I couldn't help it. It's like second nature. The room was silent except for the quiet noise of the air conditioning and our kissing. My hands held onto his shoulders as he massaged my waist. I rolled my hips once more into his until he smiled into the kiss. Hm! He's not hard yet…_

"I have more self control than you think, Sonshine" _He whispered into my mouth. Challenge accepted! I took his hands and trailed them all the way up to my breasts. His soft warm hands cupped them and squeezed lightly. I whimpered on his lips _"But you, my beautiful lady, have none" _I have loads of self control… when I'm dressed. When I'm stripped down bare with him either lying next to me or on top of me, I don't know that to do with myself. Come to think of it… I've never been on top. That just won't do. That's next on my to-do list. I only kissed him harder, his hands leaving my chest and palming my ass._

"I can stop whenever I want" _I told him, taking the collar of his shirt and pulling him up with me on his lap. He still had his hands on my ass while mine grasped his shirt. He bit at my neck roughly as I still grinded on top of him. The harsh bites barely hurt as he would ease the pain my sucking on it_

"Can you? I can't. So you should let me take you right now before I lose my mind" _His voice was cool and raspy. It was beyond sexy at this point. I fluttered my eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck. I giggled when his squeezed my sides, making my hips jerk into his harder_

"You have to learn how to… Oh…" _A moan cut off me off mid sentence when Chad bit down on my skin unexpectedly _"Behave yourself first, Chad"

"Behaving isn't in my vocabulary and it _really_ isn't in yours so that's out of the question" _He responded deviously. Pulling at the sleeve of my shirt, he caught my mouth with his_

"As true as that is…" _My lips lingered on his before I took his bottom lip in between my teeth then released _"Your behavior should change" _I looked into his eyes nicely. He licked his lips, ever so slowly _"Do you want me to teach you?" _I teased seductively_

"No. I like being good and I love you being bad. It's all the more… fun" _He growled, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the floor _"Everything about you turns me on…" _He glimpsed at my black bra that was hidden under my white tank top. _

"Everything?"

"_Everything_" _He repeated in a delicious tone. I need to change my underwear, I just soaked through them. Damn him! I grasped the nape of his neck and pulled him to me. I couldn't get enough…. It scares me_ "I _especially _like the way you say my name…"

"Chad" _I spat as he grinned smugly_

"No. The other way…" _He went for my neck again cupping his hand on one side while he ravished the other_

"Chad…" _I breathed out unintentionally. I could feel him grin against my skin-which was now on fire thanks to him. _

"Mm" _He hummed _"I like it when you say it that way…" _He allowed his tongue to make a small path up the side of my neck_

"You're not playing fair" _I groaned, clutching his shirt_

"I decide what's fair from now on" _He stated confidently against my lips. I'll let him have this moment being that he's put up with all my shit in the past months. Any guy from New York would shut that down on me and end up getting punched in the face. I heard a click on the other side of the room. Both of our heads snapped up. I pushed myself out of Chad's hold and reached for my shirt. Making sure I was putting it on right, I slid it over my head and sat on the chair next to the table. Seth came into the room with a beer in his hand._

"You're lips are swollen, you need a cold spoon to put on your neck and your hair is bed ridden" _He called out swiftly before sitting on his bed. I put my hand over my face and laughed _"

"God, you and your brother are so alike" _I scoffed. I got up quickly and snatched the bottle out of Seth's hand. I chugged down the cold corona and gave it back to him. I needed that. I needed a beer bad. I'll buy him another one, I just needed the taste _"I need you to drive me somewhere"

"Did you just take my beer?" _He asked dumbfounded. I heard Chad laughing in the background_

"Seth, I need you to take me somewhere" _I tried again. He just stared at me, open mouthed _"Yeah, I needed to loosen up for what I'm about to do"

"What are you about to do…?" _Chad asked, Seth raised his eyebrows in question too._

"If you both get up and move to the car, I can show you"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You're getting a tattoo?" _I exclaimed _"Another one?"

"Yes…" _She mumbled, pulling open the glass door and stepping into the brightly light and cleaned building. The walls were covered in designs and pictures of people in their new ink. Why would she want another one? I don't have a problem with it, it just seems random. Seth walked in behind us and laughed_

"You can't be serious, Sonny?" _He looked around just like I did_

"I'm so fucking serious" _She answered in a serious tone. She's a strong willed person; I can't stop her from doing what she wants to do. Standing at the counter, she had rung the silver bell. _

"I can't believe you're doing this" _I told her _"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to and I want to get another one before I go back to California. Plus, this is the only place I trust. You don't have to stay…"

"Sonny?" _A guy with tattoos up to his neck walked from behind the tattooing areas. He hopped over the counter and gave her a hug _"Portlyn and Sam told me you moved that's why they have been coming in here alone" _He chuckled deeply before hugging her again_

"Yeah, I'm in California" _She shrugged _"All the way on the west coast"

"And you came back to the east for a tat. That's loyalty" _I watched as she interacted with the guy. Obviously she's one of their frequent costumers _"Who's this one standing next to you?"

"Chad this is Chris. Chris this is Chad. He's from California"

"You took a long ass trip down here with her? That's a faithful boyfriend. Nice to meet you" _He patted my shoulder in a friendly way and then gestured to the back _"Why don't we go to the back so I can start?" _Sonny nodded and took my hand_

"You called in advance?" _I leaned down and whispered to her. Seth was right behind us throughout the whole thing. We both just wanted to watch Sonny get another tattoo_

"A week ago…" _She answered. He took her into a private room and told her to sit in the back chair. He put on a pair of black gloves and cleaned the area of her hand thoroughly _"Why do you look so skeptical?" _She smirked at my brother who sat next to me in one of the seats_

"Because you're crazy"

"Sonny? No, Sonny isn't crazy. Well, when she's drunk sh-" _Sonny cleared her throat. I wanted to hear what happens when Sonny get's wasted_

"No need for details, Chris. No need." _She scolded him quietly. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat back in the chair_

"You're girlfriend is out of her mind" _Seth informed me in my ear _"Talk her out of this"

"There is no talking her out of things. That doesn't exist with her" _I spat. All of a sudden the loud buzzing noise of the tattoo needles filled the room. He had a stencil on the side of Sonny's hand, where her pinky was, and began tracing the outline. I watched as he intricately followed the pattern of the stencil before removing it. He wiped it with a napkin and looked it over _"Does it hurt?"

"Nope" _She looked at me. The guy picked up another needle and turned her hand over. He looked like her was scratching her hand but he was coloring it in. _"You look nervous, Chad"

"I'm just amazed that you aren't scared"

"Dude, she rides bikes. Dated a tattooed mot-" _Chris started. I just stared at Sonny the entire time. The needle didn't seem to bother her one bit. She's probably used to it because of her other tattoos_

"Thank you, Chris you can shut the hell up" _She glared at him. He coughed and turned off the needle. I wanted to know what he was about to say. I'm interested. I'm also interested in what kind of tattoo she was getting_

"You didn't tell him about James?" _He peered at her curiously. Once she shook her head he rolled his eyes and turned the needle back on again. He continued finishing her tattoo_

"Who's James?" _I looked at her. She pushed her hair back with her free hand and rubbed her forehead_

"My… ex-boyfriend"

"He lives… in Florida? This part of Florida"

"Maybe"

"And what was he about to say that started with an 'M'?"

"Motocross" _She answered like it was all plain and dandy. She dated a fucking racer!_

"So James, who lives in Florida, has tattoos and is a motocross head knows you"

"Finished. That's eighty for the tattoo" _Chris said, turning off the needle and standing up. He cleaned the excess ink off of Sonny's hand and she lifted it to show Seth and I. It was a plain black cross. It looked really pretty. Chris placed a bandage with protective cleaner on the ink. She smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and a ten. He took the ten and shoved it in his pocket. He then took the bigger bills and walked up to the register in the front_

"Can we not make a big deal of this in the middle of a tattoo parlor? Wait until we get outside" _She snarled and left the room. I walked outside while she was talking to Chris. Seth tried to calm me down but it wasn't working one bit. When Sonny came outside she placed her hands on her hips _"What's the problem?"

"Nothing… nothing at all. I just want to see this James person" _I stormed off toward the car. She and Seth just casually made their way to the car. She got in the driver's seat and put her seatbelt on. I stared at her awkwardly as she put the keys in the ignition. _

"Can you even drive a car?" _Seth laughed, leaning up to her seat. She fixed the rearview mirror and sighed_

"You can't get a motorcycle license without passing the original drivers test" _She grumbled _"Sit back" _Seth did as he was told as Sonny took off out of the parking lot and onto the highway. The way she drives makes me nervous. I think she was upset so she took it out on the gas pedal. I kept my eyes out the window and looked at my surroundings. The father she drove the more grass and tree's there were. She got off at an exit that was traded by an X. She made a sharp turn onto a dirt road and pulled up underneath a whole bunch of trees _"You want to see James?" _She turned off the car and un clicked her seatbelt. _"I'll show you him. I only hid it because it wasn't the greatest breakup I had and you remember Daniel? The one that stopped by the school? That was his brother…" _I got out the car along with her and Seth and followed wherever she was taking me. We walked up to a huge dirt track with mounds and ridges forming it. This is where he raced and trained. _

"This is where you hung out?" _Seth chortled _"I'm starting to like you more and more, Sonny" _She grinned and started walking again. We came upon a group of people sitting at a table laughing and talking. They looked our age. There were three girls and four boys. She walked up behind them, I stayed behind_

"I'm going to take one of these bikes if you're not going to pay attention to it…" _She announced. They all turned around and gasped_

"Sonny!" _Came out of their mouths at different times. They rushed to get up and engulfed her in a hug. So these were the people she hung out with? There was one guy standing back, just folding his arms and looking in the opposite direction. That must be James. He was tatted up. He had a whole sleeve of tattoos on his arm. Sonny was smiling and leaning onto one of the guys shoulders to balance herself from the tight circle that had formed around her. She broke out with a girls hand in hers and walked over to me_

"Portlyn, Chad. Chad, Portlyn" _We both waved lightly. She had tattoos too. She had angel wings on her left forearm._

"So _you're _Chad" _She laughed _"You _are _cute" _I naturally smile at complements _"You're definitely sexy, I'll give you that" _She patted my shoulder _"You stole Sonny away from me. I hope you're good to her. If you're not…" _She shook her head. Did I get threatened by a girl who was shorter than me? _"Who's the other hot one over there?" _Her head gestured to Seth_

"His brother" _Sonny responded _"Seth. He has a girlfriend"

"I don't care" _She shrugged at Sonny_

"He's twenty one…" _Sonny tried again. _

"Still don't care…" _Portlyn shrugged once more and walked around me. I laughed as she approached Seth. I could see him swallow to force the lump that had 'Chloe' on it down his throat_

"Are you jealous? Is that why you wanted to see James?" _She questioned me_

"I don't get jealous" _Keep lying to yourself. I get crazy jealous but this time, I wasn't jealous at all. I was a little upset _

"Right" _She said sarcastically. The air was light and my sneakers were coated in a light layer of dust _"Every feeling I _had _for him is _gone_, Chad. So why does it bother you?"

"You didn't tell me about him…"

"People usually don't bring up their ex when they're in a relationship" _True_

"No… I mean, what if my parents said no. You would be down here with him by yourself…"

"You don't trust me?" _She coughed out_

"I do. There's no doubt. I don't trust him. I don't even know him and I don't trust him. That should say something…" _She smiled at me before kissing my lips lightly. She leaned up to my ear_

"Behave, Chad" _She whispered. She took my hand and led me over to him and stepped in front of him _"Hi, James" _She said gently_

"Hi, Sonny" _Even I could hear the tone cold tone in his voice. That must've been one tough breakup _"Did you come to flaunt _him _around?" _He spat_

"No… I came to visit" _Her grip on my hand tightened. I feel like they are going to start yelling for some reason _"I can't visit my friends in Florida"

"Since when were we friends?" _Ouch. He's a asshole_

"Fine, we aren't friends. I don't give a fuck. I was trying to be nice and introduce you two but I guess you're going to be too big of a dickhead" _She pulled my hand as she began to walk away. James hand flew to my shoulder and stopped me. I turned my head to him and shot daggers_

"I didn't catch your name" _He exhaled _

"Chad"

"Chad" _He drawled out maliciously. Wow he's like a bratty little girl _"Well, I'll tell you what _Chad _let me talk to Sonny alone and I'll be nice"

"I don't care if you're nice to me, _James_. You should be nice to her since she made an effort to say 'hi'. You can't be the bigger person?"

"Hell no" _I sighed and interlocked my fingers with Sonny _"You're so clean cut. That's a big step away from me"

"I noticed" _He glared at me _"I like being clean. Being dirty is disgusting"

"You're disgusting" _He stated_

"You disgust me" _I retorted, giving him small smirk. He just looked at me like he wanted to hit me. And if he was to hit me, all hell would break loose. That would be the end of that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please tell me what you think of this first part of the chapter. I had to split into two parts because it would've been extremely long and your eyes would've gotten tired. Trust me… I will update as quick as possible. Please review and tell me what you think please and thank you. Chapter 23 (part 2) coming soon…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Ah! Part two! No real authors note except that a picture of Sonny's new tattoo is in my profile under Cali Bad and to ENJOY!**

**Starting at the last line of the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You disgust me" _I retorted, giving him small smirk. He just looked at me like he wanted to hit me. And if he was to hit me, all hell would break loose. That would be the end of that. In addition to it, Seth would kill both of us just for senseless fighting and fuckery. I can fight… I have fought before but I don't even know this guy so what sense would it make…_

"Then my job is done" _He crossed his arms and cocked his head. Wow… he is really a dick. _

"James you're being an asshole…" _Sonny snarled and pulled me along again. I just ignored the dick's scoff and went with her _"I'm sorry" _She apologized to me, her brown orbs peering up into mine_

"So, is he the reason you couldn't give us a long distance thing!" _He yelled_

"No, James. You offered before I even left Florida" _She turned back around and glared at him _"We both know it wouldn't have worked out"

"You didn't even try!" _He exclaimed. Sonny stalked over to him _"You never try shit! No is always your fucking answer"

"It wouldn't have worked, you idiot! We all know that" _She threw her hands up in frustration _"Just leave it alone"

"Leave it alone?" _He laughed cruelly _"I can't leave it alone because I really liked you"

"No… you didn't. You cheated on me twice, James. I was stupid for taking you back both times. You can't always get what you fucking want. I hate you"

"You don't hate me baby, because I was the best thing that ever happened to you. I made you!" _He roared angrily. Made her?_

"You didn't make me shit!" _She walked closer to him and pushed him back_

"Half the stuff you do is because of me. _I'm_ the fucking reason you have boots and sunglasses and a bad attitude. Without me you would be nothing" _Whoa! Alrighty then..._

"James…" _She whispered coldly, shaking her head _"Take it back…"

"You're a bitch" _Sonny was a ticking time bomb. I don't know how much she can take._

"Oh, I'm a bitch but you sent your brother to come and try to get me drunk so he could convince me to give long distance a chance. You were scared… was that it? Why didn't you come to talk to me on your own? You're an ass, James. I came to say 'hi' nicely and you come up with an attitude you know damn well you don't deserve to have"

"Fuck you, Sonny. Hell, without me you would still be a virgin and probably wouldn't be fucking _him_" _He shot a finger at me _"If I hadn't had sex with you"

"You know what… fuck it! I lost my virginity to your brother…" _She dropped a bomb right on his head. Holy shit! I have to admit I felt like laughing in his face but that would be really fucked up right now. His jaw was hanging down as he burned his eyes through her. She just clasped her hands in front of her._

"Y-You had sex with D-Daniel" _He stuttered in an unbelievable tone_

"I sure did. Believe me he made it worth the wait…" _She smiled at him. You ever have that moment where you just want to burst out in laughter at the most inappropriate time? This is one of those moments. I held back a laugh and turned my head to Daniel who was on the other side of the table. He slowly raised his hands to his face._

"You're such a slut!" _He pushed her roughly. Whoa… that set me off. I walked beside her and stood in front of her protectively and instinctively._

"You're mother didn't raise you right, did she? You don't put your hands on girls" _I warned him. Sonny only moved besides me and smirked _"Ever"

"I don't give a fuck" _He yelled _"You are such a fucking slut, Sonny. I can't believe you fucked my brother"

"But I do…" _I whispered, stepped forward to him and giving him a dead stare _"Talk to her like that again and it will be the _last _time you disrespect _her _or any other girl for that matter"

"It happened. Shit happens…" _She muttered_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I watched his face drop even more as Chad told him something. I couldn't make out what it was but it must've been effective. I never expected to tell him that I slept with his brother but I just came out and now I have absolutely nothing to hide. He only turned his head at his brother and motioned for him to come here. He shook his head at James. Daniel is older. Why is he afraid of James? I'm starting to see all the cracks in James. I used to think he was this amazing guy with tattoos and smiles. Now, he's a selfish brat._

"Thank you, Sonny for making me realize how fucked up you really are. Thank you, seriously" _He spat and reached for the table. He grabbed his helmet and held it in his hand _"You're such a good fucking person" _He sounds like my mother. That's a bit scary _"And _you_" _He directed his words to Chad _"Keep your slut in check" _That was it. That was the breaking point. I swiftly moved around Chad fully and punched James right in the jaw. His face turned to right as his tongue ran across the inside of his cheek. He spit the blood out on the side of him. The loud smack of my fist hitting his face quieted everyone. He didn't look me in the eye at all._

"Fuck you. I hate you" _I choked out. My waist was grabbed from behind and I was turned around. I stomped away towards the rental car and got in the backseat. I'll hang out tomorrow right now I need to cool my head down. I heard Seth and Chad open the car doors and slam them close_

"Did you just punch that guy?" _Seth asked a rhetorical question _"Why the hell- What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Seth. Just turn around and drive the car" _I exhaled softly_

"Wait, wait, wait" _He continued _"Why did you punch him?"

"Damnit Seth, drive the car!" _I freaked out _"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel" _He shrugged and turned back around. He turned the car on and sped off the same way we came in. I told him how to get back to the hotel and he followed my directions. After twenty minutes, we parked the car in the hotels parking lot and took the elevator in up to our room. Once Chad opened the door, I walked in behind him and turned to go into the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it. I spazzed out in front of the mirror as my hand throbbed. I let loose a tear from frustration, pain, anger. Everything. I really don't know who I am anymore. I sniffed and pushed my hair out of my face. I heard a soft, gentle knock on the door. Wiping my face quickly, I opened the door partially. The pair of blue eyes that met mine pulled the door open wider and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and buried my head in my lap._

"Well… that was fun" _I chuckled and sobbed at the same time. I'm slowly disintegrating. My wall is gone. Well in front of him but with others my guard is up. _

"Yeah… so much fun" _I mumbled _"I have never been so…" _I shook my head- I can't get what I wanted to say out. It was scrambled in my head. _"Ugh…" _The sound was muffled by my hands_

"Is your hand okay?" _He asked meekly. I nodded into my hand and inhaled_

"Yeah" _I snickered _"That probably would've been worse if you weren't there" _I looked up at him. He had his eyes down and his hands in his pocket. I got up and stretched, inspecting my hand at the same time _

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Yes"

"Was he always like that? Disrespectful, I mean"

"Sometimes but never to me" _James may have been mean to me at times and may have tried, emphasis on tried, to push me around but it never got to a point where I took action to my physical thoughts. I always shrugged it off. But he called me a slut… You know how a feel about that word. I don't know what is about those four letters. James is truly a dick. He can go fuck himself. I stared in the mirror at my damp face. _"I don't even know who the hell I am anymore"

"What?" _He laughed _"You're Sonny Monroe. A wrench throwing, foul mouthed lady"

"It was one time, get over it" _I raised my hands to my hair and put it up to a ponytail with the scrunchy on my wrist_

"It was aimed for my head. I can't forget that"

"You're alive because you ducked. You were very smart. God knows how fast that thing was going" _I pulled the hair tight and dropped my hands _"So, I guess I should say thank you… for defending me?" _I suggested, still staring into the mirror. His back was facing the mirror but head turned to me_

"You don't have to thank me. I would've done that anyway, Sonshine. I can be an asshole sometimes but I would never call a girl names…"

"To her face…" _I finished for him. He was just grinning. He knows I'm right._

"He has _a lot _of tattoos" _Yeah. I thought they were pretty cool when I first met him. Now when I think of James I think of throwing up. How are they similar? They both are repulsive_

"Yup" _I popped the 'p' _"I think he added more because you can't even see his skin tone on the arm anymore. It's covered in ink"

"What are they…?"

"Um… he has a batman logo, the number of his dirt bike, a thorn rose, a rosary, a tribal tattoo going all the way down his back and down to his wrist, a star on his shoulder which connects to the tiger that covers his bicep and… if I'm right… his mother's and Daniels name somewhere in the middle of that" _There's many to name but I know he added more_

"That's too much, that's good for him. What is your obsession with tattoos anyway? Everyone that you hugged has them"

"We felt that… if we could express ourselves, we'll do it in our own way. Some kids graffiti, some kids get piercings, we get tattoos. Plus, the excitement of seeing the ink on your skin is fun"

"You're a tattoo junkie" _He teased _

"No, James is a tattoo junkie. His whole arm and back is covered. I would never do that. I would ruin my skin"

"And _I _wouldn't want that" _He whispered _"You have to go back there tomorrow. You just left your friends unexpectedly. You left them all out in the open"

"Yeah… but I can't yet. I don't want to be there when Daniel and James are fighting. I'll feel bad. And that's a first…"

"Which by the way, how _did _you lose your virtue to him?"

"Spontaneously… I was at my house one day waiting for James to pick me up because at the time, I was in the process of fixing my bikes. Come to find out Daniel took his place because James was too busy fucking some girl that day. I didn't know that at the time. He was just covering for his brother. So we kept busy by mixing random drinks from my mother's cabinet. After a while, we fooled around in the pool and stuff while we were drunk. That is a bad idea don't you ever do that" _I scolded him. He only laughed _"He was so rattled up that he kissed me. The liquid courage pushed me further and it happened. Right on the grassy part of my backyard"

"Well, damn. That very awkward… thank you for sharing that with me" _He said in a sarcastic and weird tone_

"No problem… I do crazy stuff when I'm wasted. That's why… I don't do it often" _He nodded his head giving me, thumbs and pushed himself off the counter_

"You are the baddest girlfriend I've ever had" _He laughed. I winked with a smirk. It sucks that he can make me feel better at the drop of a hat. What's wrong with me! I reached out for the door handle and pulled the door open. Before I could actually see the room he pushed it closed. I bit my lip and turned around_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You are the baddest girlfriend I've ever had" _I laughed lowly. Sonny is a spitfire and I couldn't blame her for that. I actually like it. She winked at me and reached out for the door. I pushed it closed and exhaled. She turned around and faced me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I was dying to do that since I stepped in here. She allowed my tongue past her lips and into her mouth. I explored it freely, slowly. I reached down and lifted her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with the same passion I was giving her. I pivoted on my heel and placed her on the counter. Her legs still wrapped around my waist. I rested my hands on her bare, smooth thighs and massaged them. Throughout this very sexually active relationship, Sonny and I figured out a lot of things. Neither one of us likes things slow _"You're also the sexiest…"

"And you have the best body out of all of them. And you also are the most persistent and arrogant… I like it" _She murmured, gripping the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. It was thrown onto the tile of the bathroom floor _

"You _like_ it?" _I asked her. The process of me becoming hard was moving all too quickly. I'm guessing it was because of earlier today… when we were on the bed_

"I love it" _She grazed her nails down my chest leisurely. I shivered at the small yet tingly sting it made. Sonny's the only girl that has ever done that. Well actually, Chloe did it a couple of times but when Sonny does it, its all the more better. So we can say Sonny is better at everything… _

"You _love _it?" _I asked her again. I took her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. I felt my manhood twitch. She whimpered when my teeth gently caught the delicate skin right above her collarbone_

"I _love _it" _She droned out as I undid her shorts with one hand. She maneuvered her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I placed my hands on her perfect ass. Then it clicked in my head. Seth was in the room. And we were in the bathroom, in the room. Great…_

"You still haven't taken a shower with me" _I mentioned into her ear. She giggled shortly before moving her head to my neck and nibbling on the soft spot behind my ear. My eyes closed as she breathed heavily against it. Turning me on even more. _"You're still making me wait?"

"Oh yeah…" _Her hand found her way into the front of my pants and into my boxer. Once her hand came in contact with my member a throaty moan. She wrapped her hands around my length and ever so teasingly pumped. My head dropped onto her shoulder as I breathed. She didn't stop her ministrations though it wasn't as free with my pants on. Her thumb grazed its head, I shuttered. My head popped up as I could feel my release starting to work up. I didn't want that yet. I reached down and caught her wrist. Stopping all her movements _"You better hope a condom magically found its way into your pocket" _She said softly. I nodded in response. Her hand reached down my back and onto my jeans. She found the black foil package that just 'happened' to be there._ _Sonny lifted her hips when I pulled on her shorts and underwear at the same time. The clothing was discarded for her and now resting on the floor. She gasped clutching my arm _"This counter's freezing" _She exclaimed. I chuckled, kissing her again. I held her sides; her legs went around my waist again. The fact that she's naked made it all the more better _"Oh…" _She pouted _"Your brothers in the room"

"No, he left" _I took the rubber out of her hand and held onto it. Seth left when I entered the bathroom. He already knew. Brother telepathy. Her hands fumbled with the button on my jeans. When she got it unbuttoned she pushed them down quickly. They pooled onto the tile. She gawked at my torso before returning her eyes back to mine_

"Shed the boxers too" _She stated firmly. I pushed them down without a word and tore the package open with my teeth. The relief of my pants constricting me was a short one as the thought of being inside of Sonny took over _"If you went commando this would be faster"

"Why should I give you the satisfaction, Sonny?" _I rolled the latex over my member and looked at her lustfully. My eyes wondered every inch of her naked beautiful body. I didn't know becoming harder was possible. It's very painful…_

"It gives us both the satisfaction, Chad" _I took a half step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her lower back. I rubbed my hard member in between her wet folds, making sure she was ready. She let out a light, gently moan; letting her eyelids fall_

"Good point" _I inhaled before pulling her extremely close and halfway off the counter and thrusting into her. She let out a long, quiet scream as I thrusted into her at a pace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and threw her head back. Her pants increased gradually, becoming louder as well. I reached up behind her and slid the hair tie out of its place. Her lush brown hair came cascading down behind her. _"Shit…" _I groaned as I already felt her muscles constricting my member. That was really fast but I'm holding on strong. So very strong…_

"C-Chad" _She gritted her teeth into my neck. As her first orgasm ripped through her I figured why not make this into a game for my own and see how many I could give her. She heavily trembled lightly in my arms. Her breathing calmed down as she came off of her first climax. I brought her left leg over my shoulder and lifted my hips. She bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut _"Fuck…" _She moaned softly as I kept going. The hard part about this is me holding on to my climax. It gets harder… pun intended._

"God… Sonny" _I muttered into her hair huskily. I pounded into her roughly but gently at the same time. Her hands found themselves in my hair- it had to be her favorite place. It had to. She fisted my short mane and bit her lip. I don't know what it is about Sonny's… pleasurable faces; they're beautiful and different every time. I like watching her face _"Ah…" _I breathlessly grunted. I could feel the sweat and room start to heat up as we continued to have sex or make love I don't know which is which. Sex! My head dropped to hers, nose to nose, as I continued my movements. The air coming from our mouths collided_

"Mm…" _She hummed- she came again harder than the first time. She trembled again softly and dug her nails into my back. Still I fought the urge to let my release break me. She came down from her second high. _"F-Faster" _Her voice was raspier than normal. I obliged and thrusted faster. My and her breathing began to fog up the mirror behind us. It was really hot in here. She grabbed the nape of my neck and found my lips. She kissed me hard and forcefully. Who am I to complain? Damnit! I couldn't hang onto it any longer. _"Chad… fuck" _For the third time she moaned loudly into my mouth and clung to my body. Her back pushed into mine, her naked and beautiful chest rubbing on mine. Third time's the charm. Her walls squeezed the life out of my member. I couldn't hold it even if I wanted to. I let the ball in my stomach drop, letting my high come to notice._

"Sonny…" _I groaned once more- I tensed and began to fill up the condom. I came harder than I ever have in all of my sexual… acts. Her chest heaved up and down as did mine. _"Fuck…" _Mine trembled when I exhaled repeatedly. I rested my forehead to hers and held the back of her head. Even though our lips touched, we didn't kiss. We just stayed like this until we calmed down… Once I was able to normally, I opened my mouth _"I love you…"

"I love you too" _She responded softly _"And three times on one go… you did that on purpose" _I kissed her before chuckling. When I pulled out of her she whimpered at the loss. I tied the condom and wrapped it in toilet tissue so Seth won't bitch when he comes in here later. She hopped off the counter and took my shirt up off the floor. She bought it over her head and let it drop down. It stopped three inches above her knee. She then pulled her panties on and grabbed her other clothes. I pulled on my boxers and put my jeans back on. _

"But you enjoyed it…" _I pointed out. I made sure we didn't leave anything in here. When it was clear, I faced her and pushed a loose wavy strand out of her face and placed a chaste kiss on her temple_

"I never denied it" _She smiled at me before opening the bathroom door. When I came out of the bathroom she was shoving her clothes into her bag. She crawled onto the bed and folded her legs… _"What's your favorite?" _She questioned. I cocked a questionable eyebrow _"Your favorite tattoo…"

"On you? The feather behind your ear…" _She scrunched up her face then nodded slowly _"Don't look at me like that"

"I'll look at you whichever way I want too" _She bit back. With two long strides across the room, I covered her eyes with my hand. She punched my bare chest and pushed me back. I caught her hands and pulled her up. She jumped on me and pinned me to my brothers' bed. _"Ha…" _I grinned and weaved my hands under her legs; I picked her up bridal style and stood. I released her in the air and she bounced on the bed when she landed. When I reached for her she gently bent her knees onto her chest so I couldn't get to her _"No…" _She coaxed along with a laugh. I grabbed her calves and wrapped her legs around me._

"Haha…" _I buried my head in her neck and bit on it with my front teeth. She laughed loudly and pushed at my chest_

"Ow…" _She laughed _"Stop it…" _She made her legs tighter around my waist until it forced me to stop biting her. She twisted her body and flipped us over. I smirked as she stared at me, and then kissed me shortly. Her sly ways distracted me from when she pinched my side_

"Ah…" _I rose with her still on top of me and turned around, slamming her back into the bed gently but effectively. I bit her smooth neck again, harder than before. I grinned when she tried to push me off again but failed repeatedly._

"Ow… Chad" _She yelled in the middle of a laugh_

"Does it hurt?" _I asked with a smug grin. _

"Yes… you ass" _I bit her soft, warm skin again and she yelled _"Ow!"

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later and rough play fighting, Seth came back into the room with a bag of food. The sun was just starting to set from the window and the room was nice and chilled. I was sitting on the bed while Sonny had her face on the pillows. She had fallen asleep half an hour ago. He tossed me the bag of food and took a seat on his bed. He looked at Sonny, then at me, then at Sonny again. He shook his head and pointed<em>

"You wore her out?" _He laughed, drinking whatever he had in the fast food cup_

"Mhm" _I opened the bag to find two burgers and two things of French fries. It wasn't McDonalds but she'll be happy _"It's not that hard"

"I see. You know, that girl Portlyn… she came up to me and was very, very, very tempting" _He expressed deeply. I unwrapped the burger from its silver package and bit into it. It wasn't bad._

"Really?"

"Yes and the bad part is… she rides, like Sonny does –dirt bikes, that is. The second bad part… she lives in Florida. The last… she's underage"

"So is Chloe, so whats your point?"

"No, no. Chloe turned eighteen two weeks ago. Thank you very much" _He clarified _

"What did you give her?" _I inquired_

"My love and affection…" _He nodded briefly. I laughed shortly before taking another bite of my burger _"No… but she said she wanted me. So I gave her… me"

"That's disgusting…" _I croaked out in between another bite of the burger. I was so hungry_

"You know what's disgusting? The way you are devouring your food" _He frowned but it soon turned into a grin _"I bet you were hungry…"

"Beyond…"

"So what exactly happened for Sonny to punch that guy in the face?"

"James...? He called her a slut" _I could care less about her losing her virginity to Daniel. I was in a better state of mind knowing she lost it to him than James. Because James didn't deserve it and for me to say 'I wish, I had it' would be extremely cliche_

"Oh wow… that's childish of him" _Seth laid back, propping his head up on the pillows _"You should wake her up so she won't be awake all night and so she can eat" _He took a pillow from the side of him and threw it at her. It bounced off of her back and settled on the bed_

"Stop it, Seth" _I demanded he held his hands up and put them behind his head._

"You know…" _She mumbled sleepily _"For two people, you talk fucking loud…" _She turned over and sat up. She pulled on my shirt to cover her knees but it refused_

"Princess Sonny needs to wake up…" _Seth joked _"If everyone else is up, then you have to be too"

"Don't call me princess" _She leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the paper bag. She took the other sandwich out of it and began unveiling it _

"You have sex hair" _Seth called out_

"I can thank your brother for that" _Sonny retorted in a nice tone. I smirked and swallowed my last bite of food. I didn't want French fries but knew Sonny would want them because they are her 'weakness'. I'm sort of mad I remember that. _"So… Portlyn talked to you, huh?"

"She sure did" _That sounds dirty the way he answered. She crumbled up the silver paper as popped the last bit of food into her mouth. _

"Did you kiss her?" _Sonny asked another question. Seth sat up and glared at her._

"I sure didn't. What kind of guy do you take me for?" _He said in defense_

"A man whore. Just like, Chad. Well, Chad isn't a man whore anymore but he used to be"

* * *

><p>SETH POV<p>

"A man whore. Just like, Chad. Well, Chad isn't a man whore anymore but he used to be" _Did she just call me a man whore? I'm sitting here staring at the two teenagers intently. The sexual tension between them is amazing. Truthfully, I don't think I was that horny at their age. I'm lying but seriously. They sit there and talk and laugh and tease each other- not in the physical way- but in all result, they can get each worked up just by looking at each other. _

"I was never a man whore!" _Chad blurted out loudly_

"I'm not a man whore" _I defended myself _"He wasn't a man whore either. He just partook in a lot of girls"

"There is so many things wrong with that sentence" _Sonny grinned _"No one is judging you. I'm not in a position to judge" _She tugged on his shirt and got up _"Don't let Portlyn draw you in. She lives for stuff like that…"

"Lives for it? How so?" _Portlyn was definitely Sonny's friend. Tattoos, dark hair, same attitude. It was freaky…_

"It makes her day when a guy and or girl falls for her little sex games" _Chad looked at my face and fell back onto the bed. He had to be thinking the same way I was thinking_

"Girl? She's bi-sexual?" _I exclaimed. Holy shit… I am a very dirty twenty one year old because my mind is filled with filth right now. I need to go to work and take my mind off this shit!_

"She prefers boys over girls though…" _She went into the refrigerator and looked at the contents inside. I had bought two beers earlier and put them in there. _"I'm taking one of these bottles" _She informed me. If she drinks, I'd rather her do it in an area where I can watch her even though one beer won't get her drunk_

"Why does your lifestyle make ours look all good?" _Chad asked. She shrugged and looked around. I didn't have a bottle opener_

"Because… your lifestyle _is_ good" _Walking over to the table, she leaned the cap of the bottle on the wood and slammed her hand against it. The cap came flying off. That was cool, where did she learn that? _"Trust me, if my lifestyle could be good I would take it…" _My brother reached out for the bottle and took it before she could even have any. He drank some of it and gave it back to her. I'm a bad 'guardian', I condone drinking. My mother would chop my head off if she found out Chad drinks… beer sometimes. She brought it up to her lips and sipped it slowly. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Had she ever kissed a girl? I watched Chad look at Sonny… then it hit me. He said… shit. He said it. You know what… I'm not going to question him about it until tomorrow_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Sorry for the longness. I didn't mean for it to be this long. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is still FL but it's a different day. It's going to be action packed… so please review... please. Chapter 24 coming soon…**

**Chad wasn't actually hurting Sonny. They're called "love bites". It's like nipping at someones skin with your teeth _gently_**

**Um… I'm not putting my new story up until I finish this one… it is SWAC**

**Oh and people are requesting Chad getting inked… I'm going to have to say no to that because it's a little weird…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I really am. Um quick heads up… after this last Florida chapter I'm getting back into the swing of school chapters and stuff because **_**I **_**personally feel that it is dragging. And the school chapters are going to be so much fun to write because of all the ideas I have. So… yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_For some reason, I'm the first to wake up and I dislike that. It's always odd. My brother was still sleep and so was Sonny. I don't know what happens to her at night where she finds the edge of the bed and allows her whole arm and shoulder to hang off of it. I don't know if that's comfortable but I'm not going to touch her. Sonny doesn't wake up nicely, I've called her in the morning once before she was my girlfriend and she damn near cursed me out as soon as she said hello. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes again but it was interrupted when her phone rang on the table on the middle table beside her. She groaned and blindly patted for it. I shook my head at her laziness and kept watching. When she finally found it she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear._

"Hello" _she mumbled sleepily. There was a short pause before she started speaking again _"Maybe" _Pause _"What time?" _She muttered, scooting onto the bed more _"Yeah, I'm sleeping goodbye…" _Pause _"Portlyn, yes. I'm coming… I'll see you later" _She sounded aggravated _"Bye" _She clicked off the phone and dropped it on the table. Sonny exhaled and rolled over onto her back. She laid silent for about five minutes _"I can't go back to sleep…"

"It's ten thirty"

"Yeah… it's early" _I chuckled and tilted my eyes to the side to look at her _"Way too early to be getting up"

"This is late, Sonny"

"Late? No, late is two thirty. This is really early…" _She pointed out. She looked over at Seth who was knocked out on the bed. A soft laugh came from her _"How long does your brother usually sleep?"

"We'll be lucky if he wakes up anytime soon" _I scoffed _"He sleeps like he's dead" _She narrowed her eyes and leaned over and kissed my cheek shortly._

"I'm going to go take a shower" _She told me_

"We should save water…" _I suggested. She snickered and got out of the bed. I watched her grab clothes out of her bag and pat off to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and smirked_

"Not yet…" _She whispered. What the hell is she waiting for? It's driving me crazy that I haven't gotten it yet. I'm going to have to make it happen myself. I closed my eyes again and listened to my own breathing. I heard the shower spray shoot out onto the tile. It was quiet until a large fist came down onto my chest. The air was knocked out of me completely. I gasped and opened my eyes. Coughing for air, Seth was sitting next to me with his eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't a mad punch it was a brotherly hit. A hard ass brotherly hit _"Holy shit…" _I gasped _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _I punched him back with the same force. He only rubbed his chest and grabbed my shoulders_

"Did you tell Sonny that you loved her?" _He demanded to get an answer. I only looked at him and closed my eyes. My chest hurt so much and it was his fault_

"Fuck, man. You hit too goddamn hard. I thought you were asleep"

"I woke up when I heard the bathroom door close. Did you tell Sonny that you loved her…?" _He asked again_

"Oh my god, I can't breathe…" _I coughed a little more_

"Sorry" _He apologized _"You told her, didn't you?" _He shook his head disapprovingly _"Why? You were never ever, _ever _like this so what makes this time different? Why?"

"Because I meant it… and she said it first" _It was shocking. I would've never expected her to say those words._

"No, you didn't" _He denied _"And you responded in the words 'I love you too'. You didn't mean them"

"Yes, I did" _I defended my answer. There are multiple reasons I love Sonny. _

"Chad, you don't mean it"

"Seth, I do mean it"

"Why do you mean it?" _He threw his hands up in frustration. I just looked at him like he was crazy. I know my reputation with girls isn't the greatest and I'm known for using the term of endearment loosely but damnit if I said I meant it then I fucking meant it._

"Because I do, Seth. Damn. What the hell is your problem?" _I sneered _

"Give me one good reason why you love her. And I don't want that 'she's amazing' shit" _He thrusted a finger toward the bathroom. I nodded and sat up, looking him dead in the eye_

"I can't stay mad around her" _I stated truthfully. It's like a habit. If I'm mad then I see Sonny it goes away instantly_

"That's bullshit, Chad"

"She's very smart" _I stated another one off of my list. He only shook his head again_

"Still a load bullshit…"

"Seth, what do you want from me, huh?" _What kind of answer does he want? This isn't a movie where I find and describe the similarities of her personality and name to the sun._

"A _real _reason"

"A real reason?" _I repeated _"Sonny puts up a fight with everything she believes in. She isn't a drone like every other female I've been with. She expresses whatever she feels like. I just love the way she is. I can't help that, Seth. Believe me, I didn't ask for this shit to happen. When I first realized it, I was a little scared. Why? Because I actually listen when she speaks and care when she's having a problem and _you _know I don't really care about a females feelings. Hers- I do care about. I fucking freak out when I found out she and her mother have been fighting because it always ends up with Sonny getting hurt a little. Usually, if it was Penelope I wouldn't give a rat's ass. She has a smile that others would kill for and a body that people envy. I love her because I do and if that doesn't satisfy you I don't know what will" _I pushed out all in one breath. I took a deep breath to breathe right again. He just looked at me and I looked at him the same way. I pursed my lips and ran my hand down my face_

"You are a very mature seventeen year old. Who did you get that from because you definitely didn't get that from me?" _He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in a questionable way _"I'm convinced. A little weary but convinced" _I was about to respond but the bathroom door opened and Sonny stuck her head out the small space in between the door and it's frame._

"Can you pass me my bag?" _She said_

"Why don't you come and get it?"

"You wouldn't want Seth to see me naked, would you?" _She stated. I quirked an eyebrow. It kind of sucks she didn't hear anything but I would've been a little embarrassed if she did_

"Put a towel on" _I instructed _

"Chad" _She spat. I chortled and smiled at her. She pushed the door shut and it reopened a couple of seconds later. She strode out of the bathroom. She was naked under that white cloth. She shot a glare at me the entire time. I gave her a smirk. Seth turned his head toward the window out of respect even though she was covered. Sonny grabbed the bag and headed back into the bathroom_

"That can be another reason" _I gestured to my girlfriend_

"All I'm saying is that… you are changing. I don't know for the better or for the worse. You just dug yourself deeper, bro" _He tapped my shoulder _"Don't screw up…"

"Yeah, yeah…" _I waved him off of my bed. He ruffled my hair, knowing I hated it and got up…_

* * *

><p>SETH POV<p>

_I don't know who Chad is anymore. He's changing… I was amazed at his answer because he mentioned her physical appearance last. And Chad usually doesn't pay attention to a girls feeling so that must be a new thing. That's the most believable answer I have ever heard him say. You can see it in his eye that he means it too. I don't know what to say about my brother. It's like he gets all quiet and captivated when they are alone. That and the fact that they both just fight each other a lot. Two opinioned people shouldn't date each other. They both fight to show that their argument is right. Along with there arguing they both act the same. I could say when it comes to fucking with peoples heads... they both specialize in that. Sonny doesn't look like the type to show that much emotion, though. I'm not even going to bother questioning her even though I would love to know her answers._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You need to go get ready" _I said to Chad, taking a seat on the bed and sitting pretzel style next to him. He was playing with the strings on his shorts. I rung a towel around my damp hair since the hair dryers in hotel rooms were shit. I guess it will be curly today. Portlyn had called me this morning to tell me that she, Samantha, aka, Sam, Annie, Carmen, Daniel, Trevor, Trent and Brandon were going to the track again to race. What the stakes are… I don't know. As awkward as it was going to be with Chad standing there it had to happen. Then she told me she had something planned after that and it was mandatory that he and 'the tall, hot, older guy' had to be there too. So I'm assuming she's talking about Seth_

"What are we doing today…?" _He asked_

"First… going back to the track even though I don't want too but I have to. Then after that… Portlyn said she has something planned. I don't know what the hell it is" _He nodded and stood up_

"You guys have fun" _Seth stretched and laid back down on his bed. I grinned and untangled my hair_

"She wants you to come too, Seth" _I brought the towel up to my head again and wringed my hair out_

"Nah… I'm not going. A twenty one year old with a bunch of teenagers. It sounds weird"

"There's going to be drinks…" _I persuaded him _"Your mother would just love to hear how Chad and I got wasted at a dirt bike track and you were nowhere near"

"All the trust she has in you would be lost, Sonny" _He mentioned _"That doesn't just effect me and she has _a lot _of trust in you" _He mumbled into the pillow. Chad snorted a small laugh and started toward the bathroom. His mom trusts me. Wow…_

"Seth…"

"I have a girlfriend and your friend is very tempting…"

"Okay, but your brother is going and you shouldn't let him sit all alone. On top of that, Portlyn has something planned and she wants you guys to be there"

"Why do I have to be there?" _Seth narrowed his eyes. _

"I. don't. know" _I pronounced _"If I knew… I probably still wouldn't tell you but… just put some clothes on so you can go"

"What's in it for me?" _He asked, pushing a pillow underneath his head and sighed_

"Nothing"

"Then no… I'm not going" _I said smugly and turned his head away from me. I shrugged and took my phone off the table beside me as it buzzed repeatedly and obnoxiously. I pressed the answer key and put the phone up to my ear_

"Hello?" _I answered_

"I have your suit" _Portlyn said into the phone _"Come down to the lobby" _She knows the hotel that we're at but she doesn't know the room. If she knew the room, she would be banging down the door right now_

"What suit?" _I asked into the phone_

"You're racing suit. Annie is loaning you hers so you can race, it's clean and stuff. Come down to the lobby to get it" _She stated_

"I didn't know I was racing"

"Well now you do… so get your ass down here or I will bang on every door until I find you"

"I don't want to race"

"You have no choice" _I heard the elevator ding in the background. She was actually going to bang on the doors _"I'm coming up, Sonny"

"You don't know what floor I'm on" _I chuckled and stood near the door to see if she would come off the elevator _"So either way you can't find me, Portlyn"

"Oh, I love the way you underestimate me, Sonny" _She laughed _"You are on the second floor" _I exhaled a breathy laugh _"Okay… the third then"

"No… I'm not" _I lied. I only heard her sigh and get off the elevator. She clicked her tongue into the phone._

"You're lying" _She said in a sing song voice _"Open the door…"

"You don't even know where I am, Port" _I said_

"I just found out. I'm standing right outside your door" _I took a look through the peephole and saw her step past_

"No… you're not"

"I swear I will scream down this hall way your entire name on your birth certificate if you don't open the fucking door, Sonny"

"Fine, fine" _I grumbled out of annoyance and opened the door. When I swung the door open and Portlyn was leaning on the wall beside it. She turned and walked in slowly, smugly. The black, red and blue racing jumpsuit she had on was pushed down to her waist, showing her shirt. The bad part about these suits is that if you push the top down to your waist it makes your hips look big and your upper body small. Like a giant hourglass_

"Told you I would find you…" _She grinned. I closed the door behind her and chuckled as she looked in the mini fridge. She grabbed one of Seth's beers and tapped the glass bottle _"You don't have an opener?"

"Nope" _I shrugged. She opened the bottle the same way I did the other night _"I'm not racing, Portlyn"

"Like hell you aren't! There's six hundred and sixty dollars in the pot. You're racing"

"No, I'm not and why so much money?" _She took a huge gulp out of the bottle and handed it to me. She unfolded the suit that was in her hand. It was black, white and blue._

"We… all need the money and there's a huge bet"

"I wasn't in that loop so I'm not racing" _I hate racing mainly because we all cheat in the dirtiest way possible_

"Put the suit on, Sonny" _She demanded. I crossed my arms and shook my head_

"No"

"Put the suit on" _She slammed the bottle on the table and laughed. I chuckled and held my ground_

"I would really appreciate it if you two take this argument someplace else" _Seth rolled onto his back and sat up. He looked at Portlyn and scrunched up his face _"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come to see you so relax" _She spat at him _"Sonny… I will put this suit on for you"

"I don't want fucking race!" _I laughed. Both of our heads turned when Chad opened the door to the bathroom. His jeans fit him perfectly and he had on no shirt_

"Hello" _He said to Portlyn. She smirked and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and kept my arms folded. She held the suit out toward me but I pushed it away_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny's friend Portlyn just stared at me when I came out of the bathroom. I greeted her weirdly. Is that what all the yelling was about? Hm. She pushed a red, black and white jumpsuit toward Sonny but she pushed it away._

"Can you tell your girlfriend to put this on?" _She turned to me. Sonny scoffed and snickered_

"I'm not putting it on…!"

"Yes, you are damnit! I will put this on you if I have to!" _Portlyn pulled Sonny toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I looked at Seth and he just shrugged._

"You're girlfriend is a sailor and she races. Did you know that?" _He asked_

"I don't know what's going on, truthfully" _I'm completely lost _"What's this about racing?"

"They're all racing for money. Apparently so is Sonny" _Sonny rides dirt bikes too? You learn something new every day. All of a sudden there was a loud thud followed by a scream. I looked around nonchalantly as the two girls were fighting in the bathroom._

"That hurt, Sonny!" _Portlyn screamed. I could hear Sonny's infectious laughter from the bathroom. I shook my head and reached for my shirt in my bag. I pulled it over my head and put my arms through the sleeves_

"I don't want to put it on!" _Another loud thud came in the room. We're going to get a noise complaint _"Portlyn! No!" _She screamed _"Ow… my elbow!" _She laughed. I guess Portlyn was also laughing by the way it sounded _"You asshole! That hurt!"

"You'll live" _The bathroom door opened back up and Portlyn stepped out, fixing her jumpsuit that was half on. She plopped on the seat near the table and blew the hair out of her face. Sonny came out of the bathroom hair covering her face. She also had on a jumpsuit but it was black, white and red_

"I fucking hate you" _She mumbled. The white shirt Sonny had on was formfitting and made it seem like the jumpsuit gave her bigger and wider hips. It was pretty hot and extremely arousing._

"Over exaggerating" _Portlyn sang out. She stood up and ran over to Sonny _"You're going to love me for your surprise later"

"I doubt it. Chad…" _She gestured for me to come. She took my hand and opened the room door. Portlyn led the way out as we walked down the hallway _

"Oh and Chad" _The other brunette turned her head to me _"You have an amazing body. Use that to your advantage"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You really don't need a bigger ego, Chad" _As I pulled up on the dirt road in the rental car. Portlyn drove hers here and parked a few feet away from me_

"I love complements" _He laughed loudly, taking off his seat belt and looking at me _"Are you sure it's my ego we're talking about Sonny?" _I bit the inside of my lip and grinned_

"You're an ass" _I joked, unlocking my seat belt and getting out of the car. He chuckled smugly and ran around to the driver's side of the car. He knocked me to the ground and kissed me_

"But I'm _your_ ass" _He clarified. I snickered and let him kiss me_

"Unfortunately" _I teased. I tried to get up but he hand me pinned to the ground by my wrists _"Get off me"

"No… stop struggling, Sonshine"

"Get the fuck off" _I demanded_

"You want me to get off… here? Now? This isn't the right place, don't you think?" _He taunted. I narrowed my eyes at him before shaking my head_

"You have a _dirty_ mind" _I knew the dirt was in my hair and I knew I was going to have to wash it when we get back to the hotel_

"Yeah… well"

"Shut up and get off me" _I fought more to get up. Why do I have a strange since of déjà vu of him pinning me down? He smirked cockily and shook his head. I rolled my eyes before threatening _"Chad… I swear we won't have sex for two weeks if you don't let me up"

"Are you serious?" _His expression changed to a flustered one_

"I'm so damn serious. If you truly know me… I'll tease until you beg for me to give you a release other than your hand" _He quickly stood up and pulled me to my feet. I dusted myself off and smiled deviously at him _"Good boy" _I coaxed him. He quirked an eyebrow and kissed my temple_

"I'll get you back for that one"

"Live up to your threats..." _I took his hand and led him to where Portlyn was standing. James was here, with a light purple bruise on his jaw line. The group I hung out with turned around and greeted me kindly. James on the other hand, I wanted to hit again _"People… this is Chad. Chad… this is the people I hung out with when I lived here" _The nodded at him and he nodded back _"There's so many names, so yeah" _I deadpanned. Sam snickered and got up to introduce herself_

"I'm Samantha, Sam, Sammy either one will do" _She said to him. It started a chain reaction and they all introduced themselves. Him and Brandon seem to get along really well so I couldn't complain. Annie pulled me over along with Carmen and confronted me about what happened with James and I_

"You punched James yesterday?" _Annie said. I shrugged in a not giving a fuck way_

"So what if I did? He deserved it" _I took the band off my wrists and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I lifted the jumpsuit all the way on before zipping up the front_

"I never said he didn't. We're just a little happy you did it. He's been shit talking you ever since you left Florida" _Annie explained _

"Really?" _I looked over my shoulder to him. The smug bastard was going to get it _"Is he racing?"

"Yeah…"

"Good" _It'll be fun taking his money _"Where did you get the money for the pot?"

"We… found it?" _Annie lied. I placed my hand on my hip and looked at her. She scoffed and smiled _"Carmen's dad funded it. Apparently, he makes bets on James when he competes. Carmen bet her father that if anyone of us, the girls, beats him he'll double the money. He bet that the guys will win"

"Seriously? This is going to be fun…" _Portlyn jogged over to us with two helmets in hand. She handed one to me and sighed_

"Daniel is loaning you one of his bikes to be nice… we have to win this. My sister is putting the gates down so there might be a little cheating. Three laps, full course"

"I'm good with it" _Annie said_

* * *

><p>"Racers ready!" <em>Maria, Portlyn's sister, yelled over the loudspeaker. She started the start the countdown and the driving lights. I could see the guys' front wheels pushing at the gate. It was funny. <em>"Three! Two! One!" _The buzzer let the gates down on certain bikes. Preferably the girls' bikes. It was only a three second head start because before I knew it the guys were right beside us. I went over the first hill in the air, Portlyn right next to me the whole time I went up. We landed and kept going. The four short mounds drove me crazy. I'm not used to bumps so I fell back a bit. I cut the corner swiftly and came up to another hill. I flew past Sam and in front of Trevor._

_My last lap in went really good but I knew it was going to go bad once I go up the last hill once more. James and I were neck and neck as we drove beside each other. He looked over to me and shook his head. I was determined to beat him and couldn't wait to. It was going to be fulfilling. The hill was right in front of us and I was ahead of him by a foot. I caught air until I felt something turn my back wheel. My bike stalled while I was up there. He kicked it! The bastard kicked the bike! I came tumbling down hard, rolling onto the side of the track. My whole body was in pain. It felt like I hit the ground extremely hard because that's exactly what I did! As I tumbled to a rough stop on the side I laid flat on my bike with my eyes closed. Someone was screaming my name and I was trying to get up but it hurt too much. I knew nothing was broken and I was lucky. I was in a pain shock. I haven't crashed that bad since I was first learning how to ride a motorcycle_

"Sonny!" _Portlyn frantically screamed. I pushed myself up on my elbows and groaned because of the pain. I can't believe he kicked the bike while I was in the air. I had lost control of it and flew off onto the side. Oh god! My body aches. I dry sobbed a little before turning my head both ways to see if I had a concussion. I opened my eyes and found everyone standing over me including Chad. He was the closest and pulled my helmet off. James was a few feet behind idling on his bike without a helmet. This sort of internal rage built up inside me. _"Are you okay? Is anything broken?" _I shook my head and stood up. I dusted myself off lightly and glared at James_

"Are you okay?" _Chad asked me sincerely. I nodded in response, still staring at James _"How are you feeling?"

"I'm gonna kill him" _I stated firmly. I pushed past everyone and stomped over to James. I'm gonna kill him! _"What the fuck is your problem! Do you realize that I could've died! You could've seriously injured me and you're just sitting here like you didn't fucking do it! Why would you do that! You're such a little prissy bitch!" _He just smirked as I yelled at him. He's smirking? He's smirking! _"You couldn't handle that I was going to fucking beat you! You were worried that you would lose some type of shitty manhood! I _hate _you!"

"Is that all? I would like to leave" _He exhaled. I want to beat the living shit out of him. I picked up Brandon's helmet that was tossed on the floor and backhanded James with it. He only spit out blood like he did yesterday and smirked. He still smirked. The bastard is going to get hurt! _"Are you finished _now_?" _I put my hands up defensively and shook my head_

"Daniel!" _I called out _"Get your brother out of here before I hurt him"

"This is a man's game, Sonny" _Daniel walked past me and up to his brother. If Daniel wouldn't have got him... I would've beat the living shit out of him and I don't fight males because they are bigger. James... I'll make an exception for _"Don't be upset because you couldn't handle it!"

"Man? You're not a real man James!" _I yelled_

"Don't hate on me, baby. I'm bigger than you in all ways!" _I chuckled and stood in front of Chad. _

"James, I've worn _heels _bigger than your dick" _A loud murmur and laughter erupted from the people surrounding me. Chad laughed into my hair and muttered 'Oh shit' as he stood behind me. He planted a kiss there and placed his hand on my shoulders. All's far in the mind of Sonny Monroe_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Okay… for your surprise… I got you your favorite…" _She pulled a bottle of Smirnoff green apple from behind her back and waved it in front of her face. Sonny laughed and shook her head. We were sitting in the backyard of Portlyn's house with some music in the background. James and Daniel wasn't here because they went home. Daniel was pissed at his brother for almost seriously injuring Sonny but he didn't hit him or anything _"We decided that… you need to be fairly drunk when you leave because that's how you left when you moved"

"Yes and I regretted that decision as soon as I got on the plane, thank you very much" _Sonny declined the offer _"I have to get on the plane tomorrow morning and a head ache plus my ears popping won't feel good"

"Come on…" _Portlyn whined _"You're no fun. Chad tell her to take it"

"Nah… I don't think that's a good idea" _I also declined_

"You both fucking suck" _She pouted _"Annie, down this with me" _She raised both her eyebrows_

"Your mother isn't home, is she?" _Annie asked cautiously_

"No. It's one in the morning… why would she be awake? She's passed out from work and Ambien"_ She popped open the bottle and took a huge gulp out of it. Sonny chortled as Portlyn passes the bottle to Annie and Annie took the same type of drink_

"I still want to see you… all loose and inebriated" _I whispered into Sonny's ear. She turned her head to me and grinned_

"I'm beginning to think I'm a bad influence on you"

"Seth… is a bad influence on me" _I corrected her _"Seth is the reason I am who I am"

"What fascinates _you_ about _me_ drinking?" _She furrowed her eyebrows on while Portlyn tried to balance herself on the edge of the pool. Trent laughed and put his arm around the redheaded one. Carmen, I think that's her name_

"I don't know…" _I took a sip of the cool beer in my red cup and slowly swallowed _"It seems interesting"

"It's not… trust me"

"Chad… Sonny said that you… are a persistent asshole" _You could already tell Portlyn was wasted. Her speech already started to slur and her eyes just started glazing over _"Is that true?"

"I don't know…" _I laughed _"You're wasted"

"Yeah… I am" _She giggled and jumped on Annie's back. Annie chuckled and fell right to the floor. They both laid there and laughed hysterically_

"Are you going to miss it here?" _I asked her. She smiled as she watched Portlyn try and stand back up but it wasn't working out well_

"Of course, this was the best state I've lived in"

"Hm…"

"I have to say California's a close second even though the drama there is like a damn sitcom" _I snickered lightly_

"Oh" _I cocked my head _"You have good friends"

"Yeah… good friends… bad mouths… but extremely good friends"

"Mhm" _I tool another sip of my beer _"If you had to choose… Florida or Cali, which would you choose?"

"Hm" _She hummed, closing her eyes and thinking _"Florida was so much fun, but you're in California. It's too hard to answer"

"If your life depended on it"

"I wouldn't be able too. I love my friends here but I also in California… you know… there's you" _I nodded shortly. We stayed silent for a while. I guess she knew what this was leading up to and she was preparing herself for it. I reached up and placed my hand on her lower back_

"We have to leave, Sonshine" _I rubbed her back softly. _

"I know" _Her voice cracked at the end. I felt bad that she had to leave her friends and this sounds weird but I like her around her friends. She's different. She's in her comfort zone. It's almost as if all her inhibitions are gone. Sonny stood up and pushed her hair out of her face _"Guys… I'm leaving"

"Already?" _Portlyn sobered up real quick and walked over to Sonny _"Don't go" _Portlyn smiled, cupping Sonny's face. She pulled Sonny into her embrace and hugged her tightly, not letting go at all. Sonny went down the line of hugging people. She occasionally blinked back her tears and hid her teary eyes away from me. They walked her to the door and out to the car. Portlyn let a few tears fall from her eye as she stood in front of Sonny_

"Don't cry…" _Sonny laughed, wiping her friends face _"You're going to make me cry, don't cry" _Sonny dry sobbed. Portlyn nodded, covering her face. Sonny let a few of her tears go as Portlyn started to sob gently. She hugged her best friend once more before burying her face in her hair _"Stop crying…" _She pulled herself back on her friends' shoulders and looked her in the eye. They both had wet faces and teary eyes. It was very emotional for them two. I think I would cry if Grady told me he was moving and or leaving._

"I can't" _Portlyn shook her head and wiped her face again. Sonny smiled and kissed her friends cheek. She nodded and whispered something in her ear before giving her another hug. She peered her eyes at me and walked around to me slowly. She leaned up and gave me a hug. _"Don't hurt her… please don't hurt her" _She whispered in the middle of the hug _"I've never seen her _this_ happy as she is with you than she was with James. Take care of her, Chad. Please..." _She untangled her arms from around my neck and backed up. Sonny was already in the car, her knees up to her chest and her head in her lap. I got in the driver's seat and started the car up. Everyone in the driveway went back into the house quietly. I backed out and started on the road to the hotel. Sonny didn't say and word to me the entire ride there. We parked the car and rode the elevator up to the third floor. Seth was in a light sleep when we walked into the room. His bag was by the door. Sonny took a shower and got dressed into her shorts and t-shirt. I did the same. I took a shower and put my shorts and t shirt on and laid in the bed next to her. _

_When I rolled over onto my side her eyes were barely open as she looked at me. I didn't know what to say to her and I couldn't at this point. So I just wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close into my chest. She buried her face into my neck and breathed evenly. You want to know something new? This is the first time I've ever cuddled a girl. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? This chapter was long because it was filled with stuff and I didn't want to make a part two. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy getting ready for my niece's big first birthday. Um… review please and thank you. But yeah… I hope you liked this chapter. Please say you did! I'll update faster… I promise. Review! Chapter 25 coming soon…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for your review! I loved them! If you have any questions about anything feel free to ask. Don't hold back :). Anywho… Enjoy!**

**Long chapter... seriously guys all the feedback and critque you have... I need. I know it's dramatic but it's all leading up to something in the end. Don't skip!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_It was five months into the school year – January. It's not that bad. Chad turned eighteen, November second. He had a big party to celebrate his life and the fact that he was legal. Seth provided again as usual and had a ball. I had fun too even though I still don't really talk to that many people in the school. Chad loved the attention and it sucked that his ego was boosted because it was big enough already. No pun intended! Being the 'nice' girlfriend that I was, I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. His response _"I want to take a shower with you" _I had to decline that in order to keep him wanting and waiting. Time will come and it will be… worth the wait. He doesn't beg he simply takes my _"Not yet" _as an answer and leaves it alone. He's persistent but when it's the same answer over and over, he doesn't seem to push it._

_So we've also been past Christmas... which I've spent with my bikes, cleaning them from top to bottom. My mother had other plans on that day and left. I tried being good to her that day but she didn't have it. Then unexpectedly, Chad and Seth came over. I exhanged gifts with Chad... I got him a signed Derek Jeter baseball bat and glove. My friend up in NY did me a solid. He loved me for that. I didn't know what to get Seth so I just gave him a giftcard that is good anywhere VISA is. Chad gave me a sterling silver locket which I promised him I'd wear all the time. I don't break promises and I love wearing it, I just deny it everytime he says something about it. After Christmas was New Years. We can all just say it was one long Happy New Years kiss. _

_I hopped in the shower and got dressed in a pair of tan shorts and long pants to ride my bike on. I threw on a white tank top and my black boots and ran my fingers through my hair. Well, today is my birthday - January twentieth and I could care less. No one knows and I intend to keep it that way. Not even Chad knows… I don't even think my mother remembers but that wouldn't surprise me at all. She hasn't noticed anything about me and doesn't seem to care that I'm here so I just do the same. My birthday fell on a Friday this year and I had planned to just sleep until it was over. Besides going to school. I padded down the steps with my black fabric messenger bag and went into the kitchen. Connie sat at the counter sipping whatever was in her mug. I grabbed a cereal bar and stood as she started talking to me_

"You got a new tattoo?" _She asked. I nodded slowly and looked at her. I wonder if she's going to start yelling _"How long have you had it?"

"Since August when I went down to Florida"

"You weren't going to tell me?" _It wasn't like she would actually care. I'm waiting to see if she'll acknowledge the fact that it's my birthday_

"I- No"

"Hm" _She quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head _"So, you think you're grown?" _I rolled my eyes and gripped the cereal bar a little tighter_

"Jesus, Connie… why even talk to me if you were just going to yell at me or some shit?"

"Watch your language" _She warned me. _

"Fuck my language"

"Excuse me?" _She set her mug on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest_

"You heard me" _I spat _"Loud and clear"

"I'm so damn tired of you, Allison!" _She suddenly barked on me. Though a morning fight is highly rare it happens on some occasions. I told her before that I was going to give her hell until I graduate. She should've taken that as her warning._

"Really? I did not know" _I gasped sarcastically _"Wait… let me sit down for this, so I can grasp the full effect I have on you…" _I smiled deviously and lifted myself on the counter on the other side of her _"Okay, I'm ready" _Her eyes narrowed and I smirked _"Nothing to say? You picked a fight… and then backed down"

"Go to hell!" _She shook her head. I'm not going to waste my breath yelling. I'll let her do that. I'll stay calm_

"I'm already there" _I clasped my hands and the bar together _"Anything else you would like to say?"

"You're so fucking shitty as a daughter" _That doesn't hurt anymore_

"Thank you" _I smiled _"I try hard _oh_ great mother dearest of mine. I only live to serve you" _She gradually made her way around the counter and stood in front of me. I'm being a complete smart ass but I can't help it. It pisses her off _

"You aren't worth a damn to me either" _I shrugged and let out a simple_

"Fuck you" _I chuckled softly. Her hand reached out and pulled my leg, my ass hit the floor hard with an audible thud. I didn't even realize how hard she pulled me. That was it! I ran up behind her as she walked toward the front door and pushed her into it hard. The loud slam from her body hitting the glass echoed slightly. She turned around quickly, her hand flying onto my face. The ring she wore on her right hand made it hurt even more. The ring left a medium sized red mark on the side of my eye as I saw in the mirror on the wall. Like the size of a quarter. I breathed deeply because I didn't want to retaliate. I just held my face and cut my eyes at her. She grabbed her keys from the small table and looked at me._

"You are _nothing_… to me, Allison" _She said before opening the door and closing it shut. Well, that kind of hurt. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I was just sick to my stomach. One was because of the now forming bruise and two… Chad's reaction._

* * *

><p><em>I pulled up in the school parking lot about two spots back from where he was parked. I had my visor down and my shades prepared to conceal the blemish on my face. It was on the right side so if I stand on his right he won't see it at all. I tried to hide it with makeup but it didn't blend well. He was in a conversation with Grady and his brother Grant. So while he was distracted I use that time to slip my helmet off and quickly put my shades on. I shoved the keys in my shorts pocket and pulled off my pants to throw in Chad's car. I walked over there slowly and waved shortly to Grant and Grady. They waved back and patted Chad's shoulder. They didn't have to leave. I tossed the pants in my hand in his backseat and put my hands in my back pockets. <em>

"What kind of greeting do you want this morning?" _I sighed. Please don't see the mark on my face... I thought to myself Shut up and don't make it obvious! He pulled me close into his body and leaned down to whisper in my ear_

"A very seductive 'hey' and a lingering kiss" _I raised a well trimmed eyebrow _"But… I want the kiss first" _I tippy toed up to his lips and molded mine with his. Usually, I try to ignore the electricity that runs through my lips when they touch but it was unusually overwhelming today. It felt good. I pulled back slowly and whispered a very low, hey. A throaty chuckle escaped from his lips along with another quick kiss_

"Happy?" _He nodded and slung his arm around my shoulder. I started walking to my first class. He and I don't have as many classes together like we did last year and I'm kind of grateful because I won't get distracted as much as I did._

"How would you feel if your mom said you had to move again?" _He then asked. I chuckled and looked up at him. It was an awkward question and I didn't know how to answer it_

"What kind of question is that, Chad?" _I snickered softly. I felt him shrug and look down at me_

"Just a random question, so answer it"

"I don't do demands..." _I flat out told him. I could see the door to my classroom. Math was first and I wasn't looking forward to it. Chad had groupies and they sit across from me in the shape of a square. I always here them whispering about him and me and I find it amusing. It doesn't bother me at all_

"Sonny…"

"I'd be upset" _It would be the truth. I'm tired of moving. Plus I'm a senior so I just want to finish and get this high school shit over and done within one place_

"Aw… because you would have to leave me…" _He said vainly. I laughed, shaking my head. My Ray Bans made everything dark and I loved them. They did me justice with everything. They lenses are blacked out so I can see out of them but you can't see my eyes. It helped last year especially because when Chad thought I wasn't looking at him and sizing him up… I was. Kinda stalker-ish but I found him to be highly attractive_

"Whatever stops your tears at night, Chad" _I pushed his arm off my shoulder and walked into the classroom. I heard him laugh shortly before walking away. I took my regular seat in the back corner and leaned my head on my hand, waiting for the teacher to start teaching. This is a very boring birthday but I'm eighteen and I have the right to do what I want. My mom can piss off._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Can anyone please tell me about Newton's law?" _The teacher practically begged. She looked around the classroom for hands that would go up but the same regular hands went up_ "Anyone other than Brittany?" _She tried_ "Raise your hand if you don't care about Newton's law" _The whole classes hands went up. Mrs. Nichols laughed and shook her head_

"In all fairness..." _Grant started_ "You don't care about it either" _He mentioned. The look on her face said true but what came out of her mouth denied everything. Penelope sat across from me, tapping her nails on the desk repeatedly. _

"Fine" _She threw her hands up in frustration and pointed to the books in the back of the class_ "Penelope, hand those books out for me to every student. On a separate piece of paper, answer questions fourteen through twenty five" _She sat down at her desk and pulled out stacks of paper. Penelope sighed and got out of her seat to do what she was asked_ "Hand it in when you're finished and keep your voices low"

"Where's Tawni?" I _asked Grady who sat in front of me. He turned around and shrugged. The empty seat next to him was open. That's where she usually sat_

"I have no idea. I've seen her this morning but she disappeared" _He laughed. I furrowed by eyebrows and smirked_

"She's hiding from you" _I joked. He flipped me off and turned around_

"She had a student government meeting" _Penelope said, sitting down in her seat and crossing her legs_

"In the middle of the day?" _Grady looked at her_ "Aren't those during lunch?"

"It was an urgent meeting" _I answered the first six questions in the book with ease. It was hard with Grady making jokes every five minutes. He finished he questions already and likes joking while I'm working._

"Grady, can I at least finish this?" _I said between laughter. He held his hands up to say no problem and turned around. Through the ten minutes of silence, I finished more of the questions and was working on the last one. Tawni came through the door hastily and handed Mrs. Nichols the pass. She took her seat across the aisle from Grady and exhaled deeply_

"Did you run across the campus or something?" _He teased and handed her his book_

"It got hotter outside" _She complained _"It's like one hundred and two degrees"

"You might be dragging that a little" _I scribbled down some bullshit answer since I couldn't find the actual one and closed the book_

"No seriously, its a hundred and two degrees" _She handed me her phone that had a weather icon on it. It's no lie with the temperature. Her tank top was loose because of her pulling on it. Thank god for air conditioning_

* * *

><p><em>I stood outside of Sonny's class before lunch and waited for her. Grady stood next to me and waited for Tawni. I winked at a group of freshman girls leaning on their lockers and staring. He and I watched them giggle amongst themselves. It was so easy for them to be fascinated. After whispering to their friends two brave ones broke off from the group. Two blonde girls approached Grady and I shyly. <em>

"Hi, I'm Katrina and this is Ashley" _She gestured to her friend who was highly interested in Grady_ "You're Chad and Grady... Am I right?"

"Do you think you're right?" _Grady asked playfully. Ashley giggled and played along_

"If she is can I get a prize?" _She tried. Grady smirked and looked at me_

"That depends what do you want as your prize?" _I whispered_

"A date. A double date" _Katrina suggested. I looked and Grady and grinned_

"Sorry but..." _Grady started. Tawni came out of the classroom and stepped to Grady's side._

"He has a girlfriend... You didn't know?" _She asked Ashley. She nervously shook her head and looked at Tawni. Sonny came out of classroom, her face buried in her paper. I walked around Katrina and wrapped my arms around Sonny's waist. She tensed then relaxed when she realized it was me._

"What are you looking at?" _I pulled the paper out of her hand and read it_ "You got a ten out of ten on your creative essay?" _I'm impressed but knew it would happen. The whole week she wrote that essay was long; she was extremely focused on it._

"Yup..." _She put it in her bag and wrapped her arms around my neck_

"So does this mean you can get distracted?" _I questioned. She grinned and shrugged_

"I don't know" _Her hands rested on top of mine and pulled them off her waist _"Does it?" _She pressed her lips to mine and pushed her free flowing hair back_

"Hey... why do you still have your shades on?" _I reached out for them but she swatted my hands away_

"It's bright out here" _She mumbled, walking away. Wait... that's the most bullshit I've heard from her. I ran up next to her and put my hand on her shoulder_

"Sonny...?"

"What?" _She turned to me, still walking really fast. I find it odd that's she's trying to stop me from looking at something_. "The sun is out and I'm wearing sunglasses. That's not odd" _I guess that's true_ "Why don't you get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_During lunch I sat at the same table I sat at last year but the difference, Chad joins me permanently. I told him multiple times that he didn't have to sit with me and I was perfectly fine by myself but he just tells me to be quiet and chill. Whatever! Too many things have changed because now Grady sits here along with Tawni. She and Penelope aren't as close as they used to be. As she and Penelope grew apart, she and I grew a little closer. A little! Not a lot! I wasn't hungry because I was too stressed out. My mother and her hurting me was in my head. Then trying to hide the mark on my face from this morning from Chad but he's asking a whole lot more questions. I leaned on my hand and stared at my fingers the whole time they were eating and talking. _

"You're not going to eat?" _Chad asked me quietly_

"I'm not hungry…" _I told him in the same low tone. He pursed his lips and looked at me. I miss my dad so much. I know he'll probably fight my mother harder than I am. I know he's keeping an eye on me. I just wish he was here right now to give me a hug and tell me that he's here for me. _

"Sonny…?" _Chad's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that Tawni and Grady had left the table. _

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" _I answered a little too quickly._

"Attention!" _We heard loudly. I turned and saw Penelope standing on the table inside the cafeteria. Everyone was inside because it was too hot to sit outside. What the fuck is she doing?_

* * *

><p>PENELOPE POV<p>

_My mother last night showed me pictures of my father creeping around with some woman. That woman happened to be Connie Monroe. How do I know…. I recognized her from last year when she slapped Sonny in the parking lot. My mother was in tears all week and then this came up. I was so pissed off that this happened and my parents are getting a damn divorce. Apparently my mother had suspected over four years ago and hired someone to ghost dad. _

_They finally found proof and it's been this woman all along. Great! I hate Sonny and I hate her mother for messing up my life! She moves here and everything becomes out of whack! I don't even want Chad back anymore; I just want that bitch to go down. I want her out of my life! The delinquent is always in the way. She needs to go back to Florida and be with the people that likes her down there._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Attention all students of M.A.P." _She yelled. Once everyone quieted down, she smiled _"As you all know we received a new student last year… Sonny Monroe" _What is she doing? I listened even more as she said my name _"Well thanks to Sonny's mother, the _slutty ass home wrecker _that she is… my parents are getting a divorce. Her mother has been having an affair with my father a little over four years now!" _Her tone rose a little more. Four years? Why would she announce something like this? _"My father is her mother's boss!" _What! I can't take this anymore. I secured my sunglasses on my face and stood up_

"Don't do it, Sonny" _Chad and Grady warned. My sight was blacked out. If this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of my ears. Everyone's stares and murmurs bugged me for the first time. I felt like a freak show. _

"I just want to let you know that being a _slut _must run in the family because Sonny is the reason Chad and I broke up!" _She's dead!_

"Sonny… don't" _Chad lightly grabbed my hand. I calmed down for a second and he stood up with me. I slowly made my way across the cafeteria to where she was._

"Sonny kissed Chad at his party last year while he and I were dating!" _That's not even what happened! It was the other way around. She smirked at me as I kept walking toward her, Chad still close behind. He knew either way I was going to punch her. I've been wanting too ever since Vegas_

"So thank you, Sonny Monroe for being part of a slut family and picking up your mother's whore filled ways" _She smiled at me. A simultaneous 'Oh' rang through the eatery. I lost my mind and sped my walking up! _"I'm sure you'll make a killing as a prostitute!" _Mhm, I nodded the whole way there. _"I mean its bad enough that she's fatherless" _She then said. Wait… what? _"Your mother killed your father… right? My father told me all about how she and your father were messing around in the pool and he hit his head. She then told the doctors to pull the plug because he wasn't getting better" _An erupting rage ripped through my chest. If I could turn into the hulk, I probably would. _

"Sonny…" _Chad tried to distract me but was failing _"I love you, stay with me" _He tried in my ear. I couldn't pay attention to that right now_

"It sucks that your mom found _my _dad four years ago and fucked him" _She clasped her hands and shrugged _"But then again, it's your fathers fault for being a dumbass and believing her when she said she was leaving for a business trip" _She smiled _"Connie… cheated on Anthony, Sonny. If you're so smart you'll figure out that she's been cheating on your father behind he died and was freely doing it right after. I mean, why else would you be in California?" _She laughed loudly. I stood in front of the table she was standing on, hands on my hips. I damn near lunged at her. I would've got her if Chad didn't catch my waist and pull me back. _"Whoa!" _She laughed playfully _"You look upset, Sonny" _She giggled _"Aww… honey, did I hit a nerve?"

"Don't do it" _He said in my ear _"Don't, she isn't worth it" _He whispered. I struggled out of his embrace_

"It's nice to see that you are trained to stay back like a dog. Every bitch needs an owner. You did a good job, Chad" _She snickered as she still stood on the table_

"Penelope, she's gonna kill you" _He stated. I'm not gonna kill her. I'll make her go to sleep for a couple of hours _"Let it be"

"I like how you hold her back like she has a leash! Good girl, maybe your owner will play with you" _His hands loosened around my waist. Sort of like he was giving me permission to get her. I stepped on the table next to her and folded my arms _"You didn't know about your mother's slutty ways? That's too bad" _She smirked. I pursed my lips and put my hair up in a quick ponytail with a scrunchy_

"You know…" _I gestured to the student body _"Let's take a look deeper into this, shall we? Penelope's father cheated on his wife with my mother. They fucked multiple times, am I correct?" _I asked everyone, a few people nodded in response _"And Chad cheated on you… with _me_, am I correct?" _She scowled at me _"I find it a little weird that you and your mother got cheated on. Maybe your mother sucked in bed and my mother made up for it. And maybe you were a shitty kisser, so Chad kissed me and _I _made up for it. Either way, both of you lost your men for other women. Those women being the Monroe's" _I chuckled heartily. She shot daggers at me and cleared her throat_

"Excuse me?" _She scoffed_

"So your father cheated because your mom sucked and Chad cheated because you sucked as a kisser and in bed. You just suck at life, Penelope. You and your mother are alone. You both were cheated on" _I brought my fist up and connected it into her jaw. The loud smack of my knuckles on her jaw line shut the whole cafeteria up. She fell to her side on the table and clutched her jaw and looked up and me. _"Talk about my father again…" _I jumped off the table and rubbed my hand _"And it'll be over for you" _I threatened as I walked away from the table. I stormed out of the cafeteria and went to my locker to get my helmet. I'm ending this… now! Oh and I'm probably going to get suspended from school. _

* * *

><p><em>I got off the elevator at my mother's floor in her office and pushed the giant glass doors open. No one tried to stop me and I loved it. I walked down the corridor hastily until I saw the name on her door. I turned to her assistant and tapped her desk<em>

"Is she in there?" _I asked rudely_

"No… she's in a meeting" _She looked at me _"Are you her daughter?"

"Unfortunately" _I mumbled and stormed off toward the conference rooms I saw. I looked through the glass windows and saw her sitting there at a long table with at least fifteen other people. I took a breath and pushed the glass doors open and slammed it shut. _

"How could you!" _I screamed at my mother _"You cheated on dad!"

"What are you doing here?" _She chuckled nervously, standing up and smoothing her blouse_

"Is that how you even got this promotion! Is that how you got all of your promotions! By sleeping with your boss!" _I placed my helmet on the table and walked around to her _"You've been calling me a slut all this fucking time and you've been sleeping with a married fucking man! You're ashamed of me when it should be me who's ashamed of you!"

"Allison" _She coaxed me _"Are you really going to scream at me here?"

"He tried to give you everything and you cheated on him for a year! You've never heard him talk about how much he loved you! Yeah, he spent more time with be but that's because you were _always _working! He loved you so fucking much, Connie! You still cheated on him! With Penelope's father! You're so fucked up in the head that you slept with your boss! How slutty is that when you're sleeping with a married man! You're a homewrecker!"

"How did you even find out?" _She shook her head_

"I fucking hate you, Connie. I do. I really do" _I chuckled _"I can't stand you. You think you're better than everyone when you aren't! You're a low down dirty piece of shit! A horrible mother and suck ass stock broker! You didn't even remember that it was my birthday today!"

"Leave, Allison. I will see you when I get home!" _I looked out the window and saw the clouds rolling in. This day can't get any worse!_

"Fuck you! My name isn't Allison! My name is Sonny! Sonny fucking Monroe! And yes I can't wait until you get home…" _I heard the door open and two security officers standing there _"It's on when you get home! You're world is going to come crashing down!"

"Securities here, Connie please step back" _One of the guys said. I grabbed my helmet and shook my head_

"No security… I'm leaving" _I said calmly and out of breath. I walked past the security officers and headed for the elevator. Why on my birthday? Why can't I just be normal?_

* * *

><p>CONNIE POV<p>

_I hate this girl with a passion. She embarrasses me on a regular basis but today she really pushed it too far. Too damn far. I sped into my drive way around two in the morning from talking to Garrett, my boss, about what Sonny said today. I'm now on probation just to set an example for the other workers. I opened my house door and slammed it closed_

"Allison!" _I yelled as I made my way up the steps. I kicked off my shoes and busted through her room door. She was sitting on her bed waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me and stood up_

"Connie! Oh you're home! Let's talk" _She nodded_

"Why would you do that in my office, huh?" _I screamed at her. She grinned smugly and shrugged _"Do you not find my life depressing enough!"

"Life's hell, isn't it?" _She chuckled _"How does it feel being put on the spot like that at work? Like when you put me on the spot at school when you slapped me in the parking lot!"

"I can't believe that you would do that!" _I grabbed my hair and threw her against the wall near her bed. She still only laughed and stood up. She nodded and punched me square in my face. Son of a bitch!_

"Hurts doesn't it? That's how it feels when you slap me" _She crossed her arms and tapped her feet _"Every hand you lay on me, will get worse in return" _She warned me._

"You couldn't have waited 'till I got home to start a fight!"

"No! I hate you that much that I feel you should be put on blast!" _I lifted my hand and slapped her. She landed a punch on my face again _"You cheated on my father! You lied about going on business trips! You went to go fuck another man!" _She screamed at me. She walked around me and out of the room _"It's fucked up that you couldn't get a single man, you had to find one that was married!"

"Fuck you!" _I ran out of her room and knocked her over. We fought pulling at each other and rolling all over the place. It all broke apart when we both rolled down the steps. I groaned at the pain and laid on my back. Sonny on the other hand, stood up and screamed in my face._

"I hate you!" _She screamed _"I hate you so much!" _I rolled over and got up. She backed up towards the kitchen as I stepped forward to her. She tried to be strong but I knew she was crying from earlier. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was crying or she was high. She was crying. I took one of the glass cups and threw it at her. She's a little conniving bitch! She ducked in time and it shattered on impact on the glass sliding door that leads to the backyard._

"What do you want from me, Sonny! Do you want me to treat you like your stupid father! Fine!"

"He wasn't stupid! You asswipe! You broke up a marriage! A fucking marriage! You cheated on dad before he was dead and then did it freely after! He wasn't stupid! You are!"

"Yes, he was! He never figured out that I was cheating on him! He was stupid! He was stupid for loving you and he was stupid for giving his attention to you! I don't want any part of you!"

"You fucking slut! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anyone! You deserve to die alone!" _She pushed me back by my shoulders. I grabbed her hand and punched her in the face. She grasped her cheek and lunged toward me. She knocked me over and pulled on my hair._"You are a bitch!"

"You're nothing, Sonny! I never liked you… but your father was an idiot for it"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I couldn't take it anymore; I had to hit my mother back. She pushed me to that point. I held on tightly to her hair as she tried to pry my hand off of her. This was the worst violence she and me have ever had. She's crazy! Throwing glasses and shit, pulling hair, tumbling down the stairs_

"Good! Because I never liked you either!" _Her hand went up to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled it open. It hit me in the head a little but I didn't care. All of its contents were on the floor. She bit my other hand roughly. _"Ow!" _I jumped off of her and slapped her. The tears in my eyes stung and my mind was all fogged up. She stood up and glared down at me._

"You always start shit!" _She yelled_

"I didn't start this! You started this with your fucking boss! You decided to be a mistress!" _I spat _"A cheap whore as mistress!"

"You are nothing, Sonny! I will repeat it as much as I want! I wish you weren't here" _She knocked me over and slapped me. I clawed at her face again; my cheek was going to be permanently red. _"I wish you would leave! Go find someone else to live with. I want you out of my house! You're eighteen so you could live on your own! Get out!"

"I hate you, Connie!" _I screamed. She slapped me again for like the eighth time. My boots hit the tile floor as I struggled to get up. My nails dug into her cheek harshly and she cried out in pain._

"I should've gotten an abortion!" _What? All my strength went out the window. I dropped my hand and laid my head back onto the tile floor. That one line hurt like a bitch. I was out of breath and ran out of things to say. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed her off of me with all my might. I got up and went into the garage and grabbed my helmet off the table. I swung my leg over my bike and sped out in to cold rain._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny just left school like that? She didn't go home because I stopped over there and no one answered the door. So I went home and tried calling her and texting her to see if she's okay but I got no response. I waited to see if she'll return anything but she didn't. It had started raining a little after she left the school and it bugged me that she was riding a bike in the rain. I also have her school bag because she stormed out so fast. It was around three fifteen in the morning when the doorbell rang. I stirred but didn't get up thinking someone would get it. When it rang again, I woke up fully and padded down the steps. The sensor on the steps was on and someone was standing there. I opened the door and my eyes grew._

"Sonny?" _I gasped, pulling her inside. What the hell? She was partially wet from the rain and was shivering. I took her helmet out of her hand and placed it on the floor _"What- are you okay?"

"We- I'm sorry" _She sniffled and walked into my bare chest. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her neck and rested my chin on the top of her head. Her face was wet and cold. I don't understand what the hell just happened? _

"Chad?" _I heard my mother's voice. Sonny stepped back from me and wiped her face "_Who's at the door?" _My mother turned on the light on her way downstairs. Then I truly saw Sonny's face. One side of her face was a deep red and she had a light purple bruise near her eye. She was fighting with her mother again _"Sonny?" _My mother exclaimed. She had also been crying and still was, kind of _"What happened to your face, honey?" _She cupped Sonny's face in both her hands. Sonny winced and then relaxed_

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean t-to be here in m-middle of the night" _She stuttered _"I c-couldn't…" _She started. I wove all ten fingers into my hair and turned around. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Her mother! Her fucking mother did this! I slowly turned back around and scratched my head_

"It's fine" _I said, taking Sonny's hand and starting to the stairs. I had to get her something dry to wear. She walked up the steps with me and into my room. I pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to give her. She pulled her partially wet shirt off and put mine on. She did the same with her pants. When she was still shivering slightly, I pulled my bed comforter around her. _"Your mother did this..." _She just looked down and pulled the blanket tighter. _"It's only your face, right?" _She nodded and stopped shivering, I'm glad she warmed up because she looked really cold before_

"I- She… it was bad" _She answered softly _"She k-kicked me out"

"Well you're staying here, there's no discussion about that"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored! Please tell me you liked it. I know another long chapter but you guys said you had no problems with long chapters. Review please and thank you! I know it was a lot of fighting in this chapter but it dies out in the next one… trust me. Oh and were about to see the best side of Chad's mom… anyway… review please. Chapter 26 coming soon…**

**And yes! I heard skyscraper! I forgot to say it in the last chapter! I heard it and was in tears because of all the emotion in it! I effing loved it! I tried to promise myself not to write a story with her singing but I can't help it. I want to write a chapter about that song!**

**It's your choice though guys! Do you want me to write a chapter about skyscraper or not. Lemme know :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! All types of awesomeness went on in those reviews and I think you all are frigging amazing! I would hug every one of you right now if I wasn't so comfortable in my bed. I'm kidding! *hugs*… Enjoy!**

**Hey my awesome readers! This chapter is dedicated to HeyIt'sME2610 for being here all the time and LoveMusicGrl for being the first person to ever dedicate a chapter of their story to me.**

**And of course! Everyone else who reviews and takes their part of this story this is also dedicated to you! Your crazy and amazing reviews inspire my writing**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Saturday morning we all sat at the table quietly over my mother's breakfast. The main focus point was Sonny. The redness over her cheek went down but was now lightly rosy. The light purple bruise was no a full on dark bruise. She just sat with her hands in her lap and kept her eyes low. She looked like she was broken. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears and she was silent like she lost her voice. Word's can't even go into detail about how angry I am. I can't even explain it. Why would her mother do that! I can't hit women so her mother is extremely safe but if her mom was a dude! All hell would break loose. My mother on the other hand treated Sonny like she was her daughter. Though she didn't know who hurt Sonny like that. My father didn't say anything because he was also upset. He likes Sonny. He thinks she is a 'very smart, well rounded, beautiful young lady'. The sound of the forks hitting the plates was the only sound made._

"Are you going to eat, sweetheart?" _My mother asked her. Sonny only shook her head quietly _"Do you want to talk to someone?" _She shook her head again_

"Sonny…" _My father said softly _"You have to talk… it's the only way we can help you" _He said_

"I'm not hungry…" _Her voice was low and raspy. It killed me not to go over there and give Connie a piece of my mind_

"Can you tell me why you showed up on my doorstep at three in the morning?" _My mother asked softy. She took a light breath before breathing out her answer_

"I got kicked out of my house" _Her eyes never looked up. My father's eyebrows furrowed and his chewing slowed. He directed his eyes at me and quirked a brow. I nodded and laid my fork down silently_

"Did you have a fight with your mother?" _He inquired. _"Your mother is the one that made your face all red, isn't she?" _Sonny nodded. Seth dropped his fork and looked at me. I shook my head slowly at him and turned back to Sonny_

"Your mother did this to you?" _My mom exclaimed. Sonny made no sound or noise or made no expression. She just kept her eyes on the spot she was looking at. _"Oh that just won't do" _She put her fork on her plate and looked at Seth and I. _"Sonny… go get dressed, honey" _Sonny pushed her chair back and silently padded off to my room for her clothes. Once she was gone my mother shook her head _"She's emotionally drained..."

"How long has this been going on Chad?" _My father asked me. I thought back, way back to when I used to mess around with Chloe. The time she was hit in the parking lot._

"Since she's moved here, so around May… I think. Don't trust my word for it" _I said_

"That long, she's been putting up with _that _for nine months" _My father scoffed. Oh my father's name is Jack by the way. My mother's name is Faith_

"Mom…" _Seth started _"She has to stay here"

"Obviously. She can't live there anymore. I refuse to let her stay there. She can stay in the guest room from now on" _Faith grabbed her and Sonny's full plate of cold food _"You two go get dressed too. You and Seth help her get her clothes and I'll talk to her mother"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I couldn't find my voice in this one. I wasn't able to hold conversations, my appetite is completely gone and I barely slept last night. Neither did Chad. I slept with my back toward him to hide my watery eyes but he would just wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close. He was really warm and gentle despite his muscular physique. I never thought she would break me down this bad. She made me feel like I actually was nothing. There was this constant lump in my throat and it wouldn't go away. It was getting harder to keep myself from going insane. I stepped into my boots and sat on his bed. I put my face in my hands in breathed deeply. There's nothing I can do at this point. It's just one silent motion at this point._

"Sonshine?" _I heard Chad's voice behind me. I don't like who I am at this point. I hate everything about it._

"Yeah" _I inhaled and wiped my eyes _"I'm fine" _I answered quickly._

"Define… 'fine'" _He said. I twiddled the hem of my shirt and looked at the wall_

"Neurotic, stupid, deviant, fucked up, dysfunctional" _There's a million words I could use to define 'fine'. Good words aren't any of them_

"Well, you aren't stupid or dysfunctional…" _I felt the bed dip slightly from his weight. _"You're definitely not neurotic or fucked up" _His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward him._ "The only one you are is deviant and that's only a little bit" _He pointed out. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and pushed my hair off my shoulder to whisper in my ear _"You don't always have to be so strong, Sonny" _He stated truthfully and softly _"You have _nothing _to prove to me. You've shown me everything I've needed to see" _He said sincerely _"Silence isn't always the answer and it definitely doesn't benefit you in this situation…"

"Sonny… are you ready!" _His mother yelled from downstairs. Chad released his arms and stood up. I heard him grab a pair of sneakers and drop it on the floor. He pulled a pair of shorts on over his boxers and a shirt on. He stepped into his sneakers and opened the door_

"Come on" _He gestured to the door. I stood up and walked out of the room. I stepped into the foyer where she was standing with car keys in her hand._

"It's best if you come live here with us so… we're going to your house to get some on your things" _She opened the door and headed out towards the car. Seth was already in Chad's car waiting for us. His mother got in her separate car and followed behind us the whole way there. Chad told Seth how to get to my house as he drove. I sat in the backseat and kept quiet, my knees to my chest. About five minutes later we slowed to a stop in front of my house. I just stared out the window at it like it was the worst place in the world because it was. The sound of car doors closing shocked me a little. I manned up and opened my door, closing it after. I slowly walked up to the front door and stopped short at the steps_

"All you have to do… is go upstairs and pack your clothes, Sonny" _Seth said _"Your mother isn't going to bother you" _He patted my shoulder and rung the doorbell. I left my house keys but have my bike keys. Fucking great! I wiped my hands on my pants and waited nervously. I'm shaking on the inside. When she opened the door, she cut her eyes at me_

"Why the fuck are you here? I told you I didn't want you in my house" _She spat immediately._

"Go ahead, Sonny" _His mother said. I hesitantly walked past her with Chad and Seth behind me. For the first time... I didn't respond to my mother's barks at me_

* * *

><p>FAITH POV<p>

_Sonny is an amazing young lady and for someone to hurt her killed me on the inside. That someone being her mother made it worse. It's very heartbreaking and malicious. Her mother and I are definitely talking no matter what. Sonny stood in front of her front door after ringing the bell and wiped her hands on her pants. My two boys stood behind her, then me on the last step. Her mother finally opened the door and glared at Sonny. Well, this woman isn't pleasant at all_

"Why the fuck are you here? I told you I didn't want you in my house" _She rudely stated. It was like Sonny was frozen. I don't think she could handle any more emotional trauma. _

"Go ahead, Sonny" _I gave her a boost. She walked past her mother along with Seth and Chad behind her. I stepped up to Ms. Monroe and held out my hand and introduced myself _"Faith"

"Connie" _She sneered and looked at my hand. I put it to my side and walked inside _"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Sonny…" _I walked around the house casually and saw broken glass in the kitchen. I sucked my teeth and turned to face her._

"Sonny? Her name isn't Sonny, its Allison"

"If she'd rather be called Sonny then I'll call her, Sonny"

"Why?"

"Do you understand what child abuse is, Connie?" _I asked_

"She's not a child" _Connie said, walking into the kitchen. I saw Seth out of the corner of my eye already bring one of her suitcases down the steps. He headed outside to put them in the car_

"Oh?"

"She turned eighteen yesterday" _She informed me, it's a shame that this happened on her birthday. _

"Okay… do you know what assault is? Physical _and_ Verbal" _I tried again, making my way behind her. I could see fingernail marks in her face. It shows that Sonny fought back_

"Yes, I am aware of it"

"Great" _I deadpanned_

"What's your point?" _She sneered _"The girls a bitch and did it to herself. She needed to be taught a fucking lesson" _The gloves were coming off at this point. Sonny isn't even my daughter and I'm protective over her._

"What you did to _that_ young lady was a poor excuse of a mother. I've never _ever _had a girl show up on my doorstep at three o clock in the morning with a battered and red face. Sonny is a beautiful young lady with a very big heart. Like other teenagers she goes through her rude fazes but snaps out of them quick when she's with someone who cares about her. You should be _disgusted_ with yourself; calling your daughter out of her name and using vulgar phrases to refer to her. I expected you to be caring seeming as if her father died but I stand corrected" _I stood my ground in her kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter _"Now, she didn't deserve to be hit at all, no matter _what_ she did. I believe in discipline, Connie. I do. I have a daughter and two sons who are well mannered and good kids. Your definition of _discipline _is completely different and should be known as assault. When you have a child you are supposed to love them unconditionally, whether you are married or a single parent"

"What the hell is your point, Faith? If you expected to come here and insult me, you're highly mistaking. Are you looking for my respect? Because this most certainly isn't the way to get it. Get to your point and get out of my house" _Alright, I'll make this quick and calm_

"I don't want your respect. I want you to respect your daughter. You are not on my good side, Connie. That is a bad thing. You have my minimal amount of respect and that's slowly wading itself away. You have to earn respect. You lost mine when you put a hand on that girl"

"Okay" _I walked forward to get closer to her _"Talk then"

"That child's face is _red_ in pain and she's not talking _nor_ is she eating. This is all because of the emotional and mental pain you've caused her. I will tell you this and when I say it I mean it. If you _ever_ lay a hand on her again and she tells me that _you_ had something to do with it, I will have you thrown in jail for assault. I will see to it personally that it happens and it will. I have many of colleagues in law enforcement, Connie, and they _hate_ dealing with cases that involve young girls being hurt. You will apologize to her and she will stay with me and my family for the time being. Do you understand me?" _I spoke sternly. She just snapped her jaw shut and breathed through her nose. I checked my nails briefly before looking up at her. I grew irritated as she didn't respond _"Do you understand me?" _I repeated with more fire. She ran her tongue on the inside of her bottom lip and eyed me down_

"Yeah" _She spat._

"Good" _I pronounced harshly _"A civilized short apology is going to be presented to her" _I walked out of the kitchen and in front of the steps. _"Sonny are you ready, sweetheart?" _I called up to her. Chad came down with a large and small suit case in each of his hands and took it outside. Seth was waiting by the door, arms folded, leaning on the door frame. She came down the steps and stood behind me partially _"Your mother has something to say to you" _I stepped back and let her and her mother look each other in the face._

"Allison…" _She looked at her daughter, softening her eyes _"I'm sorry… for everything" _Sonny pushed her hair back and glared at her mother. I stood near Seth and watched with him. Chad walked up next to me and watched also._

"You're sorry?" _Her voice was still raspy from her crying last night when she knocked on the door_

"Yes, I am" _Sonny shook her head and shrugged_

"I don't want your fucking sorry" _She snapped and turned away from her mother. Seth snickered lowly next to me. She pushed passed me lightly and ran down the steps_

"Have a nice day, Ms. Monroe" _Chad said before leading us all out. Once the door closed we all walked down the steps to go back home but Sonny was standing by the garage door, punching in the code to make the door slide up. _"How'd you get her to say sorry?" _My youngest asked me. I grinned and tilted my head_

"Your mother has her ways" _I simply told him. The door began to go up slowly, quietly._

"What are we going to do with her bikes, mom?" _He then questioned. Once the door was fully up and exhaled forcefully and shrugged_

"Do you want to take these with you?" _Stepping up to Sonny, I scanned my eyes over all the colors she had. She truly is different. She nodded and turned to me. _"Seth call a tow truck for her bikes and have them bring it to our house. The bill is to be sent to our home also" _I instructed my son to do the following. I walked back to the car and started it up. The last thing I saw was her walking into the garage and standing in front of all six of them. One of them is parked in front of my house._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I zipped close my empty luggage bag and gently pushed it underneath the bed. I had nothing to say to my mother. I don't even want to see my mother. I could care less about what she does from this point on. I don't want her apologies; I don't want her in my life, hell I don't even want to look like her. I felt sick to my stomach most of the time because of stress and my eyelids felt heavier and heavier. I'd rather stay with Chad and his family than sleep in my own house. No matter how awkward it is. His mother happily took me in and rather me stay here. I don't know how she got my mother to apologize but it was a bit surprising and fake. I sat on the guest bedroom bed… or now known as Sonny's room and rubbed the well side of my face. My whole body was numb from everything. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. I don't know what to do anymore. I stood up blindly and walked around the bed. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I let out a few tears and sobbed into my hand. I held my hair back out of my face and cried silently. She's done it. She's broken me down into nothing. I choked on my sob and squeezed my eyes shut_

"Allison…" _A woman's voice ran through my head. It sounded like my mother's _"You. Are. Nothing" _I shook my head at the words. I'm going crazy _"You are a selfish bitch" _I stood up and found my way into the hallway. I lightly stepped into the bathroom, slowly breaking down even more. My thoughts weren't even my own. I stared at myself in the large mirror, bracing my hands on the counter _"You're ungrateful" _The voice spat. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I'm not ungrateful! _"You're father was stupid. Just. Like. You" _I breathed deeply and let out a forceful tremble _"You're a liar, Allison" _It taunted. My eyes welled up with even more tears_

"I'm not a liar" _I sighed_

"So, why don't you let your boyfriend know the true reasons for those tattoos? They weren't for your dad, were they, Allison?" _I sobbed harder. I wanted it out of my head. Now! I can't take it! _"They're from your cutting, aren't they?" _A river flow of tears made their way onto my shirt. I shook my head again and put my hands over my face _"You're a slut" _It was my mother's voice! That's what made it so much worse. I kept the secret for a reason_

"I'm not a slut" _I inhaled_

"I should've gotten the abortion. You are Dead. To. Me" _She hissed. I gripped my hair tightly in my hair, sobbing harder and harder until I couldn't see anymore. _"Reach into the medicine cabinet…" _She whispered _"Have a relapse" _It urged and urged. I don't want to do it. _"No one would care if you did it… go deep across the road and feel the pain. Release yourself" _It teased._

"Chad would care" _I whispered. I wouldn't be able to hurt him. I couldn't even if I tried. My hysteric sobbing wasn't helping the situation_

"He cares about getting your ass in bed, Allison" _She coaxed _"No one cares and no one loves" _I opened my eyes and glared at myself _"You are nothing but a selfish, worthless bitch" _I opened the medicine cabinet and a pack of refillable men's razors. I hesitantly took it and opened it up. _"I hate you" _The sharp metal scared me and brought me to my past. Do I really want to go through that again? _"Do it, Allison…" _I pulled one out and carefully held the dangerous tip. _

"That's not my name" _A mumble presented itself. I inspected the razor one more in front of me. Don't do this Sonny! It was like the angel was on one shoulder and the devil was on the other. _

"One long slit will make you feel better"_ I dropped it back in the bag and put the bag back into the medicine cabinets. I sniffled and ran the cold water in the sink. Cupping my hands, I splashed some on my face and turned the water off. I opened the bathroom door and sighed. I'm done_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I sat in the backyard with my mother in silence. I've changed big time. I truly, truly, truly, absolutely care. It's beyond caring. Seth and dad went to go get some lunch twenty minutes ago to bring home. I leaned back in my chair and exhaled forcefully. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes_

"Thoughts?" _My mother chimed_

"Her mother is a bitch" _I simply stated, opening my eyes into my mothers similar blue ones _"Excuse my language"

"That's a true stated fact…" _She tilted her head and looked at me _"All your thoughts?"

"I'm in love with her and I can't stand to see her hurt"

"_You_ love her? Is this a real thing or just a mindless thought? I mean, I've never heard you say you loved a girl"

"It's the real thing" _I told her _"She's never been this quiet and this distressed, mom. I don't know what to do" _I'm out of words and don't know what to do to make her feel better. I have no idea how to make her even smile. _

"She fought with her mother, Chad. I think it's going to take a little bit of time. When she fought with her mother, maybe something's were said that just made her give up"

"Give up? Sonny does give up, mom. She's a fighter…"

"Even a strong fighter gives up some times, Chad. Either her limit has reached or she's hit her breaking point. She might be tired of fighting" _My mother responded _"She's an eighteen year old girl" _Eighteen? Sonny's seventeen _"You can't fight so hard until you break"

"Eighteen...? Sonny's seventeen" _I corrected her. She only shook her head and looked at the house_

"Yesterday was her birthday" _What! Why didn't she tell me? _"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't"

"Oh…" _She raised both her eyebrows and pursed her lips _"Don't badger her about it. She doesn't need to be pressed" _I nodded in agreement_

"How far is the breaking point?" _I then asked her. She shrugged and twisted her mouth_

"It depends on the girl. I'm guessing if Sonny has put up with Connie for nine months, she's had a long time period before she broke down and said enough"

"I don't know what to do, mom" _I leaned on my elbow on the table and looked at her_

"I don't know what to do either..."

"Well, don't you work with actors? Some more depressed than others. What would you do in this situation?"

"I don't think Sonny's depressed, Chad" _She stated_ "She might just be tired of her mom, the fighting..."

"Right" _I put in lowly. My phone buzzed twice in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text message._

'**I want to talk to you...' – SM**

"I'll be... back" I stood _up and slid the backyard door open. I walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. She was sitting on the guest bedroom bed, correction- her bed, pretzel style. I silently closed her door and sat on the bed, facing her_

"R-Remember when I told you that the tattoos on my wrists were for my father?" _She wasn't raspy anymore but her voice was still low and soft_.

"Yeah..." _I answered_

"I lied" _She looked up at me through her long wet eyelashes. I knitted my eyebrows together and chewed on the inside of my cheek_ "Months after he died things had gotten so bad between my mother and me. She wouldn't talk to me and would constantly go out at night. I had lost control of myself and resorted to..." _No? Don't say what I think you're going to say_ "Cutting" _She exhaled, letting a loose tear from her eyes_ "When I moved to Florida, I used to wear bracelets all the time until I concealed the scars with the tattoos"

"You tried to take your life?" _I whispered sadly. She shook her head and exhaled_

"I never went that deep" _She clarified_ "It was the pain that made me feel better. It was like a release of stress when I did it" _That's dark. _"I thought… numbing the pain for a while would help but…" _I would've never thought of Sonny hurting herself. _"It only makes it worse when you finally feel it later" _Maybe there are some things that you don't know about a person _"I haven't thought about doing it and haven't been close to doing it..."

"That's good" _I responded. She inhaled and shook her head in denial. _

"Until today" _Her eyes welled up in tears again_

"Today? What do you mean today?" _I questioned frantically _"You almost did it again? Like a relapse?" _She covered her face with her hands and dragged them down her face. Sonny doesn't wear any make up that's what makes her so beautiful _"Tell me you didn't…" _I croaked. She sobbed dryly and looked at me. _

"No, I didn't" _Oh thank god! I pulled her into my embrace and exhaled deeply. _"I just thought I-I should tell you since… this happened" _A relieved sigh escaped her lips. I'm taking all the disposable razors and refillables out the bathrooms and putting them away. For Sonny to tell me something like this changes everything…_

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" _I mumbled into her hair. She sniffled and shook her head. She breathed into my chest slowly as I never let go of her. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes again. I cupped her face and leaned down slowly. She lightly pressed her lips to mine and wrapped her hands around my forearms. It was a silent and loving kiss. Nothing too fast and nothing to rough. It was just right._

"Who's got milkshakes? I got milkshakes!" _Seth announced joyfully in the doorway _"The best milkshakes in California to be more exact… and not the dirty kind" _I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. He sure knows how to lighten a mood. He's a twenty one year old big kid. He's my brother._

"Damnit, Seth" _I grumbled. I felt Sonny smile against my lips and let out a small chuckle _"Is that a smile I feel, Ms. Monroe?" _She chuckled a little louder and kissed me again_

"Seriously, come downstairs and get your food" _He left the doorway and I heard him go down the stairs_

"Are you gonna eat?" _I inquired. She leaned back and I grinned _"They went to South Street"

"Yeah… I'm hungry"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please tell me you liked it. I hope you did. Review! Feedback please and thank you… So yeah... Review and Chapter 27 coming soon…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Hey all my beautiful readers! How was your day? Good? :) Thank you a lot for all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter I figured enough with the heavy, deep, tear jerking chapters and give a sort of happy chapter. So… Enjoy!**

**I had an idea for this chapter but it fits better in the next one so the ending sucks ass. So I'm sorry for that because the next chapter is explained in the A/N at the end**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Around two o clock in the morning- Monday morning, I was slowly falling asleep to the sound of 'My Love' by Sia. It's not a specially selected song it's just going down the list of music on my playlist. I rolled onto my stomach and exhaled forcefully. I heard the door open and didn't see the person come through it but I knew automatically who it was. He silently closed the door and walked toward my bed. Chad and I aren't supposed to be in the same room at night because of the 'possibilities'. At least that's what his dad says. But what his father doesn't know won't hurt him_

"You're going to get yourself in trouble" _I whispered while chuckling. I pulled my ear buds out and placed my iPod on the nightstand. He snickered and laid on top of me lightly, weaving his arms underneath mine and kissing my cheekbone_

"Really?" _He responded huskily_

"Yes"

"Then it's all the more fun if I'm getting in trouble with you"

"We have school later, Chad"

"Like that's ever stopped us before, Sonshine"

"It's too high of a risk" _I told him_

"We'll make it quick"

"Too many ears" _My fingers interlocked with his and I put them under my cheek_

"You'll be quiet" _He stated confidently and rolled off of me and pulled me on top of him. I kissed him slowly, leaning my hands on his chest. His hands rested on my hips and held them tightly. He playfully bit my bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. I rolled my hips onto his and listened to him groan. It's been like six days and he and I haven't gone without for longer than three. Do you know how painful it is to be sexually frustrated in school? It's very painful. I sit in class, aching and it sucks. He gently pulled my t shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor. His brow raised and he smirked _"You sleep with a bra?" _I nodded and leaned down to kiss him again _"You should sleep naked…" _He suggested along my mouth. I laughed softly against his lips and ran my fingers through his hair_

"And you should go commando but that hasn't happened yet" _He grinned and lowered his hands onto shorts covered ass. I hummed in appreciation as he sat up and kissed my neck passionately _"Do you have…?" _I trailed off. He nodded and skillfully unclasped my bra and removed it from me. He threw it on the floor also. How does he always have protection with him? I think he just carries it around just in case. That's actually a good thing because we are very unpredictable. I wanted his boxers off _"Oh…" _I moaned quietly as he kissed his way down to my chest and carefully sucked on a nipple. My fingers ran through his now longer hair. He hasn't cut it in three weeks and I like it longer. He gave the other breast the same care as I reached between us and pulled at his boxers_

"Sonny…" _He chuckled breathlessly. I wanted them off and I'm getting what I want. He was hard; I could feel it rubbing against my core. My body heated up at the friction and craved more of it. He kissed my collarbone and pushed down my shorts. I lifted my hips off of his so they could go lower. His hissed when I bit down on his ear lobe. I felt him shudder also. He reached down and rubbed one of his fingers on my core_

"Mm…" _I hummed, moving my hips to create more friction from his hand. My hands tugged on his locks _"You have to lose these" _I gripped the hem of his boxers and tugged on them. He let me take them off and drop them beside the bed. We both were naked at it was exciting that his parents were in the room beside mine. But it was also a bit nerve racking. It made my heart pound when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I froze and squeezed my eyes shut_

"It's just Seth, he's going to work" _Chad mumbled. This early? Whatever! I mentally shrugged it off and pressed my lips to his. He pulled back and reached over to the side of the bed. He reached inside the nightstand and pulled out a red foil package. Ah, so there's some in the guestroom too. _"Lift up" _He instructed and ripped the package open with his teeth. He rolled the rubber onto his erect member and stroked himself to his comfort. _"Hop on…" _He joked. I looked at him and smiled_

"That was so cheesy" _I laughed before situating myself over him. I slowly slid down onto his hard member and closed my eyes at the feeling of him stretching me to his size._

"Shit… so tight" _He stated huskily before guiding my all the way down by his hips. It felt so amazing being on top. His hands rested on my waist and ran along my sides _"You have to move, Sonny"_ His voice sounded like he was straining and I won't make him wait any longer. I started to roll my hips at an even pace. He groaned again, tightly holding my waist. I steadied myself by putting my hands on his chest. _"Fuck…" _He hissed lowly. I bit my lip to refrain from making a sound._

"Oh…" _I moaned again lowly. I prayed that his parents didn't here but after a while I didn't care if they did. I gradually started to roll and bounce my hips faster. _"Shit…" _I panted while throwing my head back in sheer pleasure._

"God, Sonny" _He placed his hands at the nape of my neck and pulled me down into an enticing ravishing kiss._ "Harder"

"Chad…" _I moaned into his mouth and leaned back up, pulling him up with me. He wrapped his arm around my back as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I lightly bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out blissfully. He matched my every thrust making the temperature rise in the room. _"C-Chad" _A thin layer of sweat covered both of us and my hair started sticking to my forehead. I was too caught up to move it. I held onto his shoulders as I could feel my release near. We were chest to chest as he bit down on my neck, leaving his known branding on me_

"Shit… Sonny…" _I began to tremble on top of him. My nails left patterns on his shoulders as my walls started to convulse around his member. My release came crashing down in an instant, all the pent up tension of those six days were now gone_

"Oh… Chad" _Our severely heavy respiration filled the room. I felt him tense up and release inside of the condom. I dropped my forehead to his and cupped his face. I kissed him slowly while catching my breath. He traced the contours of my spine and kissed me back. I was satisfied, fully satisfied. Pulling back slowly, I got off of him and let him get up. I reached down onto the floor and picked up my shirt, pulling it on. I watched him tie and throw the condom out and reach for his boxers._

"Look at that, Sonshine…" _He chuckled, pulling his shorts up and securing them. _"You were quiet" _I smirked and stood up, putting on my underwear and walking toward him _

"Haha" _I deadpanned and yawned_

"I wore you out _again_" _He then teased. I flipped him off and ran my hands through his growing hair. He took my hand and kissed my palm. _

"You don't wear me out…" _I lied but in all reality he does. I looked at the clock and turned to him _"It's three o clock; go to bed, Chad"

"You have to say it first…" _He said. I giggled skeptically and shook my head _

"No"

"Say it, Sonshine" _He said again _"You know you want too…"

"I don't, though" _I shrugged and laid back on my bed pulling my covers on me and grabbing my iPod_

"Say it" _He jumped on the bed beside me and buried his face in the crook of my neck_

"Why? You already know I do"

"I need reassurance"

"Since when do you need reassurance? You're Chad Dylan Cooper" _He nibbled on my neck gently, running his hands through my hair_

"Since... two minutes ago" _He answered. I sighed and played my fingers on his shoulder_

"I love you" _I mumbled sleepily and closed my eyes. He grinned and got up. He left my room silently and went into his without a sound. I'm going to be so tired in school_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Monroe, you are an excellent student. I don't understand where your violence came from" <em>Mr. Sanders, the principal said. I was sitting on the seat next to Penelope who had a purple bruise the size of my fist on her jaw. She sat quietly in the chair a few feet away from mine and kept her eyes forward. I hate sitting in the principal's office and speaking to them. It's so awkward and it's annoying. <em>"Why would you hit Ms. Balatico in the face?"

"She was insulting me, Mr. Sanders" _I told him _"She talked about my deceased father, called me a slut, bitch and implied a job as a prostitute and on top of that she did it in front of the student body"

"So, is there a reason that you would call Ms. Monroe out?" _he directed his question to Penelope. She crossed her legs and folded her arms_

"Her mother is the reason my parents are getting a divorce. She's also the reason Chad, your star baseball player, broke up with me and started dating _her_" _She jabbed a finger at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes_

"_I_ didn't kiss him! _He _kissed _me_. You annoying prick, what part of that don't you understand?" _I threw my hands up in frustration _"Mr. Sanders, I'm sorry but Penelope is getting this all wrong and had no right to call me out in the cafeteria. Why should I be punished for my mothers' indecencies?"

"You need to suspend her or better yet kick her out. You see how much turmoil she caused this school since she has been here? She's a bad influence on everyone"

"I see what's going on here and you know what… you don't tell me what I _need _to do. So it's extremely obvious that you two hate each other and I'm going to try something new" _He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned on the front of it and looked at us _"You two are going to sit in an empty classroom together and work things out"

"Hell no" _I spat quickly _"I have to work after school. This isn't going to work. I'd rather be suspended"

"And we are going to start today… right now. Until you two learn to work things out you will sit in that classroom for two hours each day in silence and under surveillance to see where this anger comes from"

"One of us is going to get killed, Mr. Sanders and I'm pretty sure it's going to be me. She's dangerous"

"I'm not that dangerous" _I grinned at her and winked. She glared at me and mouthed 'Fuck you'. _

"Follow me" _He gestured to the door. When we walked out of his office Chad and Joey were standing there against the wall waiting._

"What happened?" _Chad asked, stepping to my side. We followed Mr. Sanders to whatever room he was taking us to._

"Solitary Confinement" _I grumbled. His eyebrows formed into a tight grim line and then relaxed_

"For how long?"

"Two hours every day… after school"

"But you have to work" _We turned onto the other side of the building and kept walking. He jingled the keys in his hand and kept walking._

"He doesn't care… I'm gonna be working the late shifts and I fucking hate that" _We stopped in front of a class room and waited for him to open the door_

"Chad and Joey… move along to your business" _Mr. Sanders said. He motioned for us to go in the class room. It was a very clean room and there wasn't much in it. A couple of chairs and maybe eight desks. Chad and Joey walked away while Mr. Sanders stepped in the class with us. I walked to one of the chairs and pulled it toward a desk. I sat and rested my elbow on it _"Any violence or language you use can be seen and heard from that camera" _he pointed to the one in the corner on the ceiling. _"Give me your phones…"

"No" _I declined_

"What!" _Penelope exclaimed_

"Hand them over along with any other electronics. That includes iPods, PDA's, whatever you have" _He held his hands out. Penelope gave him everything and I handed him my stuff _"Two hours starts now" _He left the room and closed the door behind him. I swung my leg on the desk and rested my head back. The one sound is the air conditioning and that's not entertaining_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Is Sonny working today?" _Grady asked while we changed in the locker rooms. Baseball season doesn't start until March but we start in January to work off holiday weight. I pulled on my warm up shirt and tossed the one I was wearing in the locker. That solitary confinement stuff isn't going to work. Sonny and Penelope are always going to be in there because they hate each other so much. Plus Sonny's going to be coming home later_

"She's working later on… why?"

"I want a sandwich" _He stated_

"You want a _free _sandwich, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes" _I laughed and shook my head. I pulled on my training shorts and grabbed my bat bag _"Is she waiting for you or something?"

"No… she has to sit in an empty classroom with Penelope for two hours after school every day for their punishment"

"Mr. Sanders thought that would be a good idea?" _I nodded and pulled the drawstring on my pants _"He must not know Sonny. She's going to go insane"

"Insane? She's going to lose her fucking mind. She and Penelope hate each other so much. Sitting in a room together wouldn't help anything. It will only escalate the problem"

"How so?"

"Sonny gets annoyed easily" _I said _"Looking at Penelope's face annoys her…"

"Do you think Penelope's annoying?"

"Well…"

"You're an ass, man" _He chuckled, throwing his mitt at me. _

"What about you? Do you think she's annoying?" _I looked at him. He put his baseball hat on and shrugged_

"She was never really my friend. I just talked to her because you two were dating"

"Oh… What about Tawni?"

"I think Tawni and Pen are done being friends. I don't know what happened between them and I really don't care" _He snickered and grabbed his bat bag. We left the locker room and walked out of the gym, onto the field. _"It's like they just stopped talking all together now."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. You should find out"

"Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of shit. Especially Tawni and Penelope's shit"

"Come on, man" _he pressed, dropping is bag on the bench. I did the same and put on my baseball cap. _

"No" _It was very hot outside and I'm sweating just standing here. _"No girl drama for me this year. It's my senior year and I just want to relax" _Maybe catch a case of senioritis _

"You suck" _He pointed to my head and laughed _"Dude, your hair"

"I'm getting it cut later. Leave me be" _I chuckled and pushed his hands away_

"Alright gentlemen!" _Coach yelled _"Veterans' to the right!" _All the people that was on the team before moved to the right. So about sixty five percent of us moved to the direction. _"Newbie's to the left!" _They did the same and looked nervous. For them this is tryouts… for us this is training. _"I want ten laps from the Veterans and fifteen from the Newbie's! You are being timed so begin!" _He blew his whistle. Welcome to baseball season… population twenty six. Wait… twenty five… a newbie just tripped_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… fucking… tock! When is this time going to be up? It's only been thirty minutes and it's the longest thirty minutes of my life. I was chewing on a piece of gum quietly and stared at the ceiling. I spit the gum in the air and caught it in my mouth again. My friend Selena in Texas taught me that. I feel like this should be a scene from 'The Breakfast Club'. _

"Disgusting…" _She scoffed harshly and exhaled deeply_

"Fuck you" _I laughed and spit the gum up again. I didn't want to do it too much to the point where I would start choking. _"Oh my god this is torture" _I mumbled and dropped my head on the desk._

"This is your fault, you know?" _I groaned and tried to think of something pleasant to ignore her. I thought about my dad for a second… then I thought about Portlyn and everyone back in Florida. I thought about earlier in the morning with Chad in my bed. How toned his abs were and how good it felt to be on top. After a few moments of thinking about that I realized I shouldn't because I would get all hot and bothered _"Do you have a pen?" _Penelope questioned from her seat. I dropped my head to look at her and shook my head._

"No. I don't" _I spat coldly. I truly didn't have a pen._

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie to you? I like you way too much" _I whispered to her sarcastically and tilted my head _"You are the light in my life, Penelope"

"You're such a bitch" _I heard her grumble_

"Thanks… that was such a nice complement from such a _pristine _girl"

"I'm not pristine" _She defended herself _"If I was pristine I wouldn't have said anything in the cafeteria Friday, you asshole"

"Oh more bad words…" _I fake clapped eagerly and looked at her _"Keep them coming"

"Go to hell"

"That's my favorite..." _I mocked a gasp _"I'm going to give it a try now…" _I sat up straight and clasped my hands in a polite manner _"Fuck you, you immaculate son of a bitch" _I said. She narrowed her eyes and me and pursed her lips _

"Kiss my ass"

"Ew… kiss your ass? That's kind of nasty isn't it?" _I shuddered at the gross statement_

"You're nothing but a dirty biker chick that belongs in a penitentiary"

"Wow… big words. I'm impressed" _I taunted _"I'm also a biker chick with boots, sunglasses, a job… am I forgetting something?" _I tapped my chin to think just to annoy her _"Oh and… um Chad Dylan Cooper"

"You know what! The hell with you, Sonny! Fuck you!"

"Whoa! Aww… honey, did I hit a nerve?" _I laughed and smiled. She just glared at me knowing it was the same shit she said to me Friday_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny came crashing through the front door of the house as I sat in the dining room with Seth. He had came home from work an hour ago and sat down in the dining room when he saw me. She stormed through the kitchen and opened the kitchen the fridge, taking out a can of beer. She popped the tab and gulped most of it down before turning to us and waved. _

"Work must've been fun" _Seth joked. She wasn't wearing the same shirt she had on earlier today. Sonny had on a tight black tank top that rested perfectly on her hips. She held up the one minute sign and drank the rest of the can and crushed it, throwing it in the trash. She opened her bag and pulled out a drenched red shirt and opened it up to show it to us. _"What is that?"

"Penelope; she gets up while I'm setting down their drinks and so called 'wants to go to the bar to get a cookie'. She takes her drink with her and 'trips'. Spilling it all down the front of my shirt…" _She nodded and bunched the fabric up in a ball. She made her way out of the kitchen and around to the table_

"Wow… girls are catty" _Seth snapped _"I like it"

"Yeah… it's so much fucking fun" _She sighed and sat down_

"So… you lost your job?" _I inquired. She rose a eyebrow and played with her fingers_

"Nah" _She smirked _"I just… kept my composure and walked to the back"

"Chad told me you're on solitary confinement with Penelope?" _Seth laughed _"How does that work?"

"She and I sit in an empty classroom for two hours every day after school…"

"That's it?" _He shrugged_

"With a surveillance camera" _She finished _"No phones, no music, and no nothing. It's just complete boredom, silence and Penelope"

"Aren't you supposed to work out your problems?" _Seth tried. She placed both her arms on the table and cocked her head. She grinned and shook her head skeptically_

"I'm sorry… have you _met _me?" _She chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face _

"You say it like its torture?" _I shrugged._

"It is" _She laughed _"You've spent time with her when you were dating and you survived because you liked her. I don't like her so I won't survive. And truly half the time you spent _with _her, you ending up fucking her so _actually _you've probably never sat there in her presence silently"

"That is…" _I started laughing _"That's scary, how did you know that?"

"You used her for sex. Like you used Chloe for sex"

"That's not true…" _It is_

"It isn't?"

"Nope" _It's the complete truth. She's good at this. What the hell was she in the past life? _"That's not true"

"Hm? Okay…" _She nodded, giving me a grin knowing I was lying_

"So… why exactly are you in school an extra two hours?" _He continued_

"Penelope called me out in school and I hit her" _I need to go get my haircut. This hair on top of my head is making me hot. I pushed some of it out of my face and brushed it back down with my hand _

"You have anger issues, Sonny" _I joked, absentmindedly pushing my hair back and forth with my hand_

"I don't. I just don't like being frustrated or having my business out in the open" _The doorbell rang all out of nowhere and no one moved. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, walking toward the door. When I opened it the mailman was standing there with a couple of envelopes in his hand_

"Does a Sonny Monroe live here?"

"Sonny!" _I called out to here, grabbing my keys off the table to go to the barber shop _"There's a person for you!" _She came over and pulled her hair back. She came over and pulled her hair back_

"Yes…?" _She looked at the mailman_

"I just wanted to make sure you lived here. The previous address you lived at told me to forward your mail here" _He handed her four envelopes and smiled at her. _"Have a good evening" _He waved and walked back down to his cart that he pushed filled with mail. She flipped through the envelopes quickly and exhaled_

"I'll be back" _I told her before walking out the door_

"Where are you going?" _She asked me, stuffing the envelopes in the side of her shorts and chewed on her lip_

"To get my haircut, it's bothering me" _I snickered when she let out a small pout_

"I like your hair like this" _I know she does, she had her fingers through it early this morning_

"But I don't, I'm getting it cut"

"No" _She suggested. I held my arms out and pulled her into them. I inhaled the soft smell of her hair and sighed. I ran my hands up and down her sides slowly_

"I have to get it cut. It gets soaked during practice from the exercise" _I explained to her._

"I don't want you to get your hair cut" _She shook her head. I laughed again_

"You have no say in this, just like I had no say when you got a new tattoo in Florida"

"You had a say" _She scoffed _"Okay, you didn't but that doesn't mean anything" _She seriously doesn't want me to get it cut! I groaned and rubbed my thumbs in small circles on her shirt._

"Let me get my hair cut, Sonny" _I mumbled, against her forehead. She just looked at me and shook her head again. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed her slowly _"Baby, let me get my hair cut" _I whispered gently against her lips before kissing her again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me you liked it? Any feedback I'll gladly take in a review. Review please and thank you! Um… anything else I missed? Nope... um so yeah… review! Chapter 27 coming soon…**

**Skyscraper is coming soon! I have the idea for that in my head and am currently writing it. It won't be the next chapter but it's going to be soon. The shower scene is **_**REALLY**_** soon! So don't worry and don't freak. It's coming soon!**

**What do you think Chad should say when he sees Sonny in the shower for the first time? I would love to know and I might use them**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N (SPECIAL!)**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews on your last chapter. I loved them. You gave ideas that you might see in this one. **

**Long chap. You'll see why...**

**600 motherflippin reviews! Thank you so much! Seriously, thank you! When it reached 600 I almost died of happiness. My jaw hurts so bad from smiling so much! THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Mm… Chad why don't you come and see for yourself" _Sonny moaned lowly as her hands pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her deep blue bra to me. I raised my eyebrow and stepped closer to her at her beckoning finger. She led me into the bathroom and reached around her back to unclasp her bra_

"What are you doing…?" _I mumbled, reaching around her and pulling her close_

"I want to be your toy" _She stated coyly. She leaned over and turned the shower on warm, steaming the whole bathroom over_

"You _want _to be my toy?"

"Mhm" _She reached down between us and tugged at my shorts. They pooled at my ankles and I stepped out of them. _"I'm submitting myself to you"

"Meaning?"

"Anything your heart desires of me, I'll do" _She whispered in my ear slowly. She let her bra drop to the floor with her panties following closely. I stared at her body lustfully, gazing at every curve _"Anything, Chad" _She backed toward the shower and pulled my shirt over my head. She stepped past the glass door of it and-_

_BEEP!_

_FUCK! My eyes snapped open from the greatest dream of my life and rolled at the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I pushed it off of my nightstand and dragged a hand down my face. I have a case of morning wood that I need to fix with a cold shower. I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed my towel from my closet door. When I walked out, Sonny was just leaving the bathroom with her towel and wet hair. I saw the straps from her bra under the start of the towel_

"You have morning wood" _She chuckled and pointed to my member that I hid underneath my boxers and towel_

"Thank you for pointing out the painful obvious, Sonshine" _I spat sarcastically and started past her for the bathroom_

"Wow, you're cranky too. That must've been one hell of a dream"

"I have to take a shower Sonny, and you're in the way"

"I'm happy you did cut your hair" _She folded her arms and nodded her head. I ruffled my mane and smirked_

"You owe me"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do…"

"You'll get it this afternoon" _She grinned_

"Wait, what is it?"

"Something…"

"Can I have a hint?" _I tried_

"No"

"Come on…" _I pressed _"Is it something I'm going to like?"

"You know I don't like questions…."

"And you know I don't like not getting answers"

"I'm not giving you your fucking way…"

"Sonny..." _I patted her head playfully _"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I always get what I want and I always get my way"

"So arrogance; is that a better word for it?" _She's going to make me burst in the middle of this hallway. My parents are downstairs in the kitchen eating and Seth left for work earlier. _"And you didn't cut your hair so you didn't get what you want"

"Tell me, Sonny"

"Nah, I'm good" _She smiled and licked her lips. _

"You say it like I can't make you tell me what it is"

"Because… you can't" _She shrugged. She likes playing challenge games. I watched her walk into her room and close the door._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Well he definitely doesn't play fair and neither will I. I slid on my burgundy boots and ruffled my wavy hair in the mirror on the wall and left the room with my messenger bag over my shoulder. I stepped into the dining room and grabbed a red delicious apple out of fruit bowl. I had a plan. A plan that I can get in big trouble for but is worth it in the long run. I think my mother is fully done with me since she's forwarding my mail now. It sucks that I don't see here and truthfully, I do miss her. She's my mother; it's like a small piece of me. But I can't go back. She can't continue making me feel like I was shit._

"Good Morning, Sonny" _Chad_ _said slyly as I was about to bite into the apple. I quirked an eyebrow and sunk my teeth into it. I licked the juice off my lip before responding_

"Good Morning" _I smiled and bit the apple again_

"Sit and eat, Sonny" _Faith said. I shook my head politely_

"An apple's good with me, thanks"

"An apple isn't going to be enough. Sit and eat" _I declined again_

"No thanks. I'm good with fruit. If it helps, I'll take another one with me" _I took a Granny Smith and placed it in my bag._ "I have to... Get to school" _I waved shortly and started toward the door. I grabbed my helmet off the door-side table and left the house. When I was lifting my arms to put it on, a hand stopped me. I looked at Chad who had a smirk on his face_

"Where are the rest of your shorts?" _He asked, running his thumb along the hem of the denim. _

"Hm?"

"They are short" _He pronounced_

"Yes, they are _short_ because they are _shorts_..." _I snickered_

"They are _really_ short..." _Oh... I get it_

"You don't want people to see what you have"

"Aw… you do get me..." _He coaxed._

"Don't get jealous" _I patted his cheek_ "It only makes you realize what I do to you" _He raised an eyebrow and jingled his keys in his hands. I swung my leg over my bike and put the key in the ignition_._ He smirked _"Besides, knowing you rubbed one out because of me is… kind of hot"_ I winked and put my helmet on. I kicked the kickstand up and sped off to school, leaving him standing there. When I got to the school I stopped short, making my heart pound, because one of the other students decided to run out into the parking lot randomly. They apologized and ran off to what they where they were going. I slowly turned into a space and cut off my bike. I took off my helmet and shook my hair out. _

_I headed off to my locker and put the combination in. I put my helmet in one of the shelves and took out my notebook for my media class._

"You know walking away from me and speeding away counts as the same thing" _I chuckled at him as he wrapped his arms from behind me and buried his nose in my hair_

"Why does it bother you so much when I do it?" _I laughed before closing my locker and leaning my head on his chest_

"Because I always feel like I said something bad" _He mumbled _"I really wish you wore better shorts" _I looked down at them and grinned_

"Get over it…"

"There's about four guys on the basketball team undressing you with their eyes, right now" _I laughed softly and shook my head _"Wait, there's six now" _He snickered _"Can you even go to work like that?"

"Peter doesn't care and maybe I'll get more tips" _I playfully suggested before turning around and patting his chest. I walked away shortly before I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and walk with me_

"You sound like you're whoring yourself off"

"I feel like I am sometimes. Maybe I should just work on the corner in a pair of red heels and a tight black dress" _He smirked and shook his head while I held onto my notebook. He and I have media together and he's on the B+ line because his attention span sucks ass._

"I'd pay you…"

"Oh really, my prices are to fucking high" _We slowed down in front of Grady's locker and he greeted him. I simply waved and looked down at boots_

"Hey, man" _Grady said to him. He gave him the nod and pulled out a textbook for his math class. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the lower half of my body _"You're naked today, Sonny…" _I smiled and shook my head_

"I know. I decided to give people something nice to look at" _We talked about it like Chad wasn't standing hand and hand with me_

"How does your boyfriend feel about this?"

"He's being ignorant about it…"

"Just talk about it like I'm not here, that's fine" _He shrugged. Grady and I both laughed. When he closed his locker we all made are ways to our classes _"Where's Tawni? She's never with you anymore"

"She's at the guidance counselor… she just went like ten minutes ago. She always has stuff to do regarding school, that's why"

"Oh…" _Chad deadpanned_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_In the media room we were watching a movie called 'Speak' with Kristen Stewart. It was about her getting raped at a party and not really talking. The teacher just wanted us to look at how the angles of the camera were and all the good stuff. She truly directed it to me since my father is a director. We were twenty minutes into the movie and I found it boring. Sonny sat at the double table with me with her head leaning on her head. The lights were off and the only true sound was the movie, people occasionally whispering and tapping their pen. I lifted my hand and trailed my fingers along the hem of Sonny's shorts. She pushed my hand away and shook her head_

"Stop" _She mumbled. I made sure the teacher wasn't looking before I did it again but on the inside of her thigh. This would be better if she was wearing a skirt but she wasn't. _"Chad" _She spat lowly. I shrugged her off and traced patterns all the way up between her legs. She grabbed my hand and held it_

"What are you so afraid of, Sonny?" _I whispered into her ear. Ms. Greer was in the front sitting at her desk so this was easy._

"Oh well you know, we're in school, in class, with several other students" _She turned her head to me and narrowed her eyes_

"But you're so beautiful when you hit your climax… I want to see it"

"What?" _Her head shook and her attention was back to large TV screen. _"Why are you so horny?"

"It's these shorts" _I got my hand out of her hold and reached down again. She gasped when my finger slipped underneath the cuff of the shorts and rubbed her through the soft fabric of her panties. She pulled on my hand discreetly and held it tight. Hers flew to my cargo covered member and cupped it. She lightly squeezed it and looked forward like nothing was happening _"Shit…" _I hissed. She brought her hand up and flicked her wrist to get underneath the start of my shorts and boxers _"Sonny…" _I whispered as she wrapped her hand around my even harder member and pumped slowly._

"Shh" _She shushed me. I inhaled quickly as he thumb ran over the sensitive head. I covered my mouth and leaned my elbows on the table. I peered at her out of the corner of my eye and she had a very relaxed expression on her face. Five minutes later I felt my release building up rapidly and I had to stop her_

"Stop, stop, stop, stop" _I gasped right before it could happen. The lights came on and the movie was paused since the class was ending. Sonny pulled her hands out of my pants and packed up her books. I leaned back in the chair and dragged a hand down my face. Sonny looked amused as she stood up. My now softening buddy calmed my heart rate down and I was able to stand without sporting a hard on. She was already out of the door and starting to her next class. I practically sprinted out the classroom and caught up to her_

"I think you live to tease me" _I whispered huskily in her ear. I heard her giggle quietly_ "That definitely was different"

"So you didn't enjoy it?" _She looked up at me through her eyelashes innocently_

"You're the one that told me to stop, Chad"

"Because my boxers would gotten messy..."

"And now you're all pent up and frustrated"

"Unfortunately... I think we are the most sexual couple in this school"

"Is that so?" _We were halfway across the campus to her next class_ "Grady and Tawni are right behind us in that category"

"Grady's views are the same as mine. We formulated our logic together"

"Aw... You guys are so damn cute together then" _She pinched my cheek and walked inside her classroom. Grinning, I made my way back across the school to my English class. My notebook was tossed on my desk by me and I leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later the teacher walked in with a giant smile today. Weird..._

"I've picked your partners for your projects" _She announced happily with a sheet of paper she held in front of them_

"I thought you said you were going to let us pick our own partners" _Nico corrected her_

"Yeah, I lied. If I let you pick the partners, you'll be partnering up with your friends and no work would get done. Would you like me to read off the names or put it up on the wall?"

"Read them off" _A chorus of answers rose throughout the classroom_

"Alright" _She sighed. Two minutes of calling out names, can you guess who I was set up with? I banged my head on the table in front of me and put an imaginary gun to my head. I think Penelope set that up. She's sneaky enough to bribe the teacher and she most likely did. She sat in the seat next to mine and stared forward. I just shook my head and groaned_

"Oh, thanks for the greeting" _She mumbled_

"Did you set this up?" _I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid and scoffed_

"No, I didn't. If I did, I would be happy sitting here"

"I'm coming around with a bowl of plays. One person is to reach in and pick one. Whatever you get is final. No exchanges on any circumstance" _Mrs. Meyer came around excitedly with a clean fish bowl of papers. A few groans of disapproving came from some pairs and a few were excited about what they got. _"This project is due by the end of next month. Use your time wisely. I want no excuses on why you aren't ready"_ When she came in front of Penelope and my table we both just sat there. _"One of you pick…" _She smiled then rolled her eyes _"I really don't care how bad you hate each other. It's a project and it is thirty percent of your grade. Pick or fail" _I exhaled and stuck my hand in the bowl. I fished around before taking one and unfolding it._

"Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2" _I said aloud. What scene is that?_

"That's the most famous scene in the play. Analyze it and give a demonstration up to the point where he says "Henceforth, I will never be Romeo" okay?" _I nodded and folded the paper back up again._

"When do you want to start?" _She asked. I wove my fingers into my hair and pushed it back. I desperately want to cut this._

"Thursday maybe?"

"Yeah okay…"

* * *

><p><em>While I was getting changed for practice Grady came in and leaned against the locker with starry eyes. He was in his 'Tawni' mode.<em>

"Grady…" _I called nervously_

"Did you know how amazing Tawni was?"

"Is it referring to you two being intimate with each other?" _I laughed and pulled my regular shirt over my head. _

"No…" _he answered coyly _"Yeah it is. All of lunch in the back of my jeep… a mile away from school? Yup, that's pretty damn amazing"

"That's where you were? It's like you pulled a Houdini and disappeared"

"The best time _ever_. I see why you did it so many times with Penelope" _I laughed softly_

"She and I never had sex in my car. We've fooled around but there was always some excuse why she couldn't"

"Oh wow" _He opened his locker and took off his shirt to change _"That sucks but my brain feels like jelly"

"That's usually what happens after being with your girlfriend" _I grinned and turned around to face him _"It's either jelly or very fuzzy thoughts. You can't think straight and want to fall asleep right after"

"Yeah, that's true… who did you get partnered up with in English?"

"My ex"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?" _I hit him with my shirt before pulling it over my head _"Penelope"

"Oh damn. I feel bad for you… would you like a hug?" _He joked. I smirked and slacked my shoulders_

"It's not that bad, I hope. We're going to start Thursday"

"At your house right?" _I nodded _"Good, _bad _things might happen if you go to her house"

"_Bad _things?" _I repeated, pulling on my baseball training pants and throwing my cargo shorts in the locker _"Whatever you say, man"

"She's hot with clothes on! Imagine her naked and you having your hands on her sexy body" _A guy exclaimed from the other side of the locker room. I thought the baseball team was the only people in here today. Grady and I were always the last ones to get changed. I guess not. _

"That sounds like David Gills" _I whispered. Grady looked at me and out a finger in front of my mouth so we could hear who they are talking about. I figured it was the basketball team when I heard the ball bounce. It was David and it was Cory, Vick, Ian and Jackson_

"Can you imagine fucking her in your house?" _One of them laughed loudly while the others agreed. The basketball team guys have no lives _"She's probably really tight and loud" _Grady furrowed his eyebrows and laughed silently_

"She's probably good with her mouth too" _I shook my head and quietly put my sneakers on. I left my cleats at home _"It's not like you can show her to your parents. She's tatted" _My eyes narrowed, who ARE they talking about? _

"I don't give a damn, as bitchy as she is I'll proudly fuck her"

"Sonny would never let you do that. She'd curse you out, most likely" _Grady stood up and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and listened closely. He knew I was getting upset. Why are they talking about her like that!_

"She can curse me out all she wants, I'll have her cursing in my bed for all I care" _David scoffed and laughed. My eyes grew and I slammed my locker shut. I stormed through each aisle of the locker room until I found the group that was talking about her that way. Once I did I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the locker_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" _I sneered. He looked scared as I pressed him into the locker harder and glared at him. He stammered a little while his friends tried to pull me off. Grady was leaning on one of the lockers watching. He knew not to stop me _"Huh?"

"Um…" _He stuttered_

"Do you not have any respect?" _I questioned him. He was shaking in his pants. He also might've peed himself a little_

"S-sorry?" _He tried. I scowled and slammed him on the other side of the locker_

"Dude, get your friend" _Cory gestured between Grady in I. He just shook his head and folded his arms._

"You shouldn't have been talking about her like that" _He stated_

"Watch your mouth" _I warned _"If I _ever_ hear you talk about _my _girlfriend like that again, I will hit you so hard with my bat you'll be in a coma for seven months" _I growled and released his shirt. I walked away and grabbed my bat bag from my locker area._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Sitting in the room with Penelope again wasn't fun. Frankly, I actually think you can die of boredom. She tapped her pen rhythmically on the desk and hummed to the sound of no music. I was in pure agony just sitting here. I was ready to jump off the school building at this point._

"Stop tapping you pen" _I exhaled and lifted head off the desk_

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does. If you do it after I just said yes, I will break it in half" _I smiled and her and fiddled with the rubber band I found in here earlier_

"Do you know what bothers me?"

"I really don't give a fuck about what bothers you" _I chuckled and snapped the rubber band against the desk_

"You, your presence, your existence, your family breaking up mine and destroying my life. I had to choose between my parents because of you and your slut mother"

"I _really _don't care"

"You just had to come here and ruin my life"

"And you're still talking" _I grumbled and rolled my eyes. Her 'damsel in distress' act was getting old _

"You think you should drop dead"

"I don't give a fuck what you think, Penelope" _I shrugged that comment off _"And you should stand in the middle of traffic" _I sat up and looked at her _"But there's still a chance you might fucking live"

"Why are you even living, Sonny?"

"To make you life an everyday hell. I know it bothers you that I'm the special edition toy at this school. I know it bothers you that I'm going to be Valedictorian and you're Salutatorian. You hate being second best, that's what it is" _She clenched her jaw and folded her arms _"It bothers you that I can kiss Chad as much as I want…" _She scowled. I flipped her off with both my hands _"Or touch him..." _She flared her nostrils and exhaled _"Or sleep in the same bed if I wanted" _She doesn't know I'm living with him and she doesn't need to_

"I can't wait to go over to his house Thursday to work on the English 'project' I know it will bug you" _Oh really?_

"Not really. I could care less about you working with him. Just remember that when you leave… you don't matter"

"We'll see about that" _She smirked. I quirked an eyebrow and flicked the band at the door _"Mr. Sanders, I know you're listening!" _She announced to the camera _"Can we leave? This is unusual punishment! My brain is melting in here!"

"You can't melt what you don't have, so disregard that comment!" _She scowled at me again and flipped me off. I laughed and threw my head back to stare at the ceiling. This is going to be fun. But first… my shower plan._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Seth" <em>I greeted his brother as I entered the house from work. He waved and nodded <em>"Where's your parents?"

"Work" _he answered _

"For how long?"

"Another… three hours. Four the most"

"You want to do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"Go to the guest house and stay there for about an hour" _He shook his head and chuckled _

"You _only_ have an hour. Fair?" _I nodded _"He's in the Rec room"

"Rec room?" _I repeated. He pointed to the door in the kitchen. _"Oh" _I sighed. I ran up the steps first and grabbed a condom out of his box underneath his bed. Walking to the rec room, I opened it I say him sitting on one of the benches with weights that read one hundred on each of them. I stared at the way his muscles ripped as he did bicep curls with his shirt off. He was sweaty and it was extremely hot. I wanted to lick him up and down and it's kind of gross that it was turning me on. He looked at me through the mirror and smiled_

"Staring isn't your strong suit" _He said. I grinned and closed the door. I walked up in front of him and innocently smiled. He placed the weights on the rack beside me and ran his fingers through his hair_

"What do you want, Sonshine?"

"A lot of things" _I whispered seductively. His brows raised and he looked up at me from his seat. Slowly, his hands came up to my hips and pulled me between his legs _"Some you can provide" _I reached my hands up to wrap my arms around his shoulders. He took them and shook his head_

"I'm sweaty…" _he snickered. _

"I don't care" _I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him and leaning down to kiss him. He captured my lips in his and ran his hands up and down the curve of my hips. I leaned down further, pressing his back into the bench and I straddled him. His hands took their place on my ass and squeezed tightly. I giggled and pushed my hair out of my face before leaning down to whisper in his ear _"Te amo" _I think we all know what that one means_

"Mm…" _He hummed _"You're sexy when you speak Spanish" _He responded _"Say something else"

"Tome una regadera conmigo" _He kissed me once more before pulling back and looking into my eyes_

"What does that one mean?"

"Take a shower with me" _I whispered softly. He sat up and held my lower back. He held back a smile and a confused look_

"Seriously?" _I nodded and kissed his cheek. Before I knew it I was being whisked away up the stairs and into the second huge bathroom they had. The tan tiling on the floors led all the way up the walls until it stopped at the eggshell paint color. The shower had the same tile and a frosted glass door that was the length of the ceiling to the floor. The lighting in here was a soft yellow and made everything look so elegant and smooth. The chrome shower head was huge and round which was perfect to let off the right temperature of water_.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Tome una regadera conmigo" _Sonny is really, really sexy when she speaks Spanish. I kissed her lightly before asking her what it meant _"Take a shower with me" _She responded. I sat up and held her back so she wouldn't fall. I didn't know if she was serious or not and I could already feel the happiness in my pants._

"Seriously?" _She nodded and kissed my cheek. Without setting her down, I started toward the doors and up the stairs to the second bathroom that no one really used unless they were seven or more people in the house. Sonny checked out the bath over my shoulder when I put her down. She turned on the water and kissed me while we waited for it to get warm. I just wanted to look at her. Like really look at her. I leaned against the double sink counter and motioned for her to come to me. I pushed the hair on top of her feather tattoo and kissed it_

"Why'd you get a feather?" _I inquired softly._

"I thought it was cute. It doesn't have a meaning" _I grasped the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head. I let it drop to the floor before dropping my knees and placing a light kiss over the tattoo of words on her ribcage_

"And this one?"

"From a song that helped me out through times in my life" _She responded. I kissed it again before standing up. I took the hand the cross was on and kissed over the black tattoo_

"This one?"

"My faith…" _Loving her, I kissed her slowly and curled my fingers in her hair. She rested her hands on my sides and started pushing my shorts down, leaving me in my boxers. I felt the room steam up from the shower and because of our make out session. She pulled back and reached around her back to unclasp her bra. I stood in awe at the beautiful sight in front of me. She let me unbutton her shorts and push them down along with her underwear. Before they hit the ground, she took a condom out of the pocket and handed it to me. Sonny was a very beautiful young lady and I can't express that enough to her_

"You're so beautiful" _I told her and cupped her cheek. I kissed her again and looked down as she pulled me with her to the shower. With the yellow foil package in one hand and the other on Sonny's waist she opened the glass shower door and stepped underneath the spray of water. If my eyes could bug out of my head, they would _"So, so, so damn beautiful" _I said again. A small smile appeared on her face and she looked at my boxers, before pushing them down. Once they hit the floor, she blushed a thousand times red. Sonny never really blushes so this was a little different and more loving than usual. She pulled me in and I shut the door. My eyes scanned her entire body from head to toe as her hair began to drench from the shower. Every droplet of water trailed down her curves and followed them to the end. _"Too beautiful for words…" _I placed the rubber on the shelf where the soap was and pulled her into my arms. She kissed me slightly and moved us both directly underneath the spray of water_

"Thank you…" _She took the same complement I gave over and over and wove her fingers into my hair. We just stood under the water and kissed for a while, letting the warm spray beat down on us. I slowly backed her into one of the tiled walls and kissed down to her jaw. She moaned lowly and rested her head against the wall. I kissed my way down her wet body and dropped to my knee_

"You're bare…" _I pointed out. Sonny always has a very thin patch of soft hair on her mound but now it's completely gone. It didn't bother me a bit it's just even more enticing than it was._

"I needed a change" _I hooked her left leg over my shoulder and planted a kiss in her inner thigh before doing the same to the other. She hummed and fluttered her eyes closed. _"Chad…" _She moaned as I slipped a finger into her tight core. Her hands wove through my hair and tugged on it gently. It's easier for her to tug on my hair when I have more of it. That's why she didn't want me to cut it. I lapped her slit from top to bottom unexpectedly. _"Chad…" _She gasped and exhaled unevenly. Continuing my ministrations, I pumped a finger into her slowly, circling her bundle of nerves with my tongue _"Oh" _She breathlessly moaned. I eventually added another finger and curled them both upwards. _"Hm…" _I rubbed my thumb against her clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure to send her over the edge. _"Mm…" _I returned my lips to hers so she can taste herself on me. She bucked her hips into my hand and tile as I felt her walls milk my two fingers. _"C-Chad" _She clutched my shoulder and hummed into my mouth as she came. Her breathless eyes bored into mine. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her when she came off her high and placed them in front of her lips. _

Taste yourself, baby" _I whispered. She put her hot mouth around my fingers and sucked her sweet juices off of them. She looked at me the whole time as I looked at her. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to where her hands now were. _"You taste sweet…" _Sonny spun us around so my back was against the wall. I watched her as she kissed her way down my abs and over my hard member. Her hand wrapped around my member softly and ever so slowly pumped. I rested my head against the wet tile and closed my eyes. _

"Relax…" _She said after she felt me tense a bit_

"Sonny" _I groaned as she wrapped her small hand a little tighter. Then I felt her tongue lick me from base to tip. _"Oh… shit" _She took me into her mouth as she could possibly take, which was most. My eyes squeezed shut as her mouth sucked on the sensitive head. Sonshines mouth was extremely warm and wet, it was highly arousing. Her tongue was wonders and this was the first time she was giving me a blow. _"So… fucking hot" _A deep quiet moan emitted from my lips. I could feel my release near. She set a pace and bobbed her head as she continued to do what she was doing. _"Sonny…" _Another low moan broke past my lips. My release was speeding and it was pent up in my lower abdomen. I started panting raggedly as I came _"Shit, Sonny… I'm gonna-" _I came hard into her mouth, exhaling from the pleasure. Most of the girls I had been with would jerk me off so I can release onto their hand but… Sonny swallowed! Holy shit! I slowed my world down and brought her up to my face. I kissed her and took one look at her body before getting hard again. _"I love you…" _I said to her. She grinned_

"I love you too" _Taking the rubber, I opened the package and rolled it onto my length properly before switching positions and bringing her left leg around my waist. _"Oh… Chad…" _She moaned as I ran the head down her sex. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I thrusted gradually inside her with ease and wrapped my arm around her waist. Her back arched into mine when it happened. _"Ah…" _She breathed out. I thrusted into her at an even pace, holding onto her tight. The shower floor is slippery and falling would hurt badly._

"Sonny…" _Her lips molded with mine and kissed back with the same passion I gave her. I brought her other leg up to my waist it pressed her back into the wall. That was her angle for her because she squealed out in pleasure and dug her nails into my shoulders. _"Fuck" _A grunt made its way out of my lips. As bad as it hurt, it hurt in a way that felt good. The water sprayed on us in the mist of our -I think this counts as love making. Her hips moved in synch with mine and created this torturous friction between us. Her back rubbed against the tiled wall with my every thrust. _

"Oh, God… Chad" _She exhaled, letting her head lean on the wall behind her. Her moans were becoming more consistent and her nails dug a little harder into my chest. I could feel her walls starting to flutter around my member. Her hips bucked into mine and her chest pressed into mine much harder as her back arched. _"I… C-Chad" _Her voice trembled as she came. She squeezed her eyes shut but I wanted to see it._

"Sonny… open your eyes" _She took shallow breaths as her warm body convulsed against me _"Come on baby, open your eyes" _Her pretty brown eyes looked into my blue ones and I noticed how dilated they were. Her walls clenched down harder sending my own release reeling down. I still rode it out and continued to pump into her slowly. I emptied into the rubber and pressed my forehead into hers. She breathed into my mouth and ran her hands through my hair. Yeah, it was worth the wait._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I sat on Chad's bed in one of my camisoles and dark jean shorts as he slid on a pair of clean. My hair was still slightly damp from our encounter in the shower but it was all it. I still felt all tingly all around and I felt a little different. A lot actually. I felt like… I changed in some way. His eyebrows scrunched and he groaned a little as he pulled on a shirt. _

"I'm sorry" _I giggled lowly. I knew his back was aching from my nails. I didn't mean to do it_

"It's fine, Sonshine"

"Are you sure?" _I clasped my hands in my lap and chewed on my lip. He smirked and placed both his hands on the bed beside me._

"Positive…" _He kissed me shortly_

"You know you can cut your hair now…" _I told him. He laughed and raised an eyebrow_

"You had all of this planned, didn't you?"

"Maybe" _I whispered. _

"You know what I have planned?" _I cocked my head in question _"I'm going to go get a pizza for the both of us with a two liter soda and we are going to sit in the backyard on the hammock and eat it. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah…" _I nodded_

"Good. I'll be back" _He smiled and kissed me again. He grabbed his car keys off the table and left room to go get the food. I grabbed one of his pillows and placed it over my face. I squealed into it and smiled like a little school girl._

_I love my boyfriend_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The end! I'm kidding; a few chapters are left though. We have to see what Penelope does! And I have to write Skyscraper! So yeah! Please review and tell me what you think. Trust me; Sonny has only changed around Chad and his gorgeousness. Review please and thank you. Chapter 29 coming soon…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them and I'm really glad you liked that last chapter. ENJOY!**

**Skyscraper is next! I just finished the chapter! I can't wait so review like crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakespeare's plays.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Thursday morning around eight thirty I woke up and just lay in bed on my stomach. I didn't feel like going to school and I definitely didn't feel like getting up to get ready to go to school. I turned off the alarm on my phone and put the pillow over my head. I'm too stressed about everything. My college letters are most likely coming in the next month. I applied to Oxford's University Faculty of Music. They requested a tape of me playing an instrument or singing. Once I had the guidance counselor tape me in the schools music room, covering and playing 'Mercy on Me' by Christina Aguilera on the piano he burned it on a DVD and sent it out along with my application. I also sent applications to NYU, Colombia, Dartmouth, Duke, Cornell and USC. _

_I groaned when the pillow was pulled off of my head and thrown on my back. I turned my head to look at Chad who had a smirk on his face and was just in the shorts he was wearing for today, without a shirt. I stared at the fit cut torso and arms before turning my head away from him _

"Get up" _He stated_

"I'm not going to school…" _I grumbled_

"What do you mean you're not going to school?" _He chuckled._

"It means exactly what it fucking sounds like…" _I yawned and covered my mouth. My eyes fell closed once more_

"You're going to school, Sonny" _He laughed and pulled the covers off of me. I yanked them back up and held onto them tight_

"Like hell I am" _I spat. I groaned again when he laid on top of me and exhaled _"Get off…"

"Wake up…" _He muttered, squeezing my sides_

"No" _He wove his hands underneath me and started to pull me up with him. I grabbed onto the headboard tightly. _"Ah…" _I curled my fingers tighter as he kept trying to pull me up_

"Why are you so damn strong, woman?" _He chuckled softly, still trying to take me with him_

"Those bikes are heavier than they look. Let go!" _I spat. I heard him sigh and he let go of me. Relaxing again and shoved my hands under my face and exhaled. Then, I felt him rip the covers off me again. He picked me up unexpectedly and threw me over his shoulder. Fuck! _"Put me down" _I writhed in his hold. He chuckled lowly and exited my room_

"Stop squirming or you're going to fall" _He warned with a pat on my butt. He opened the bathroom door and turned the shower on. I don't know how he made me comply and not resist to him but he did. _

"You better not drop me" _I pinched a part of his back._

"You're light as hell. Why would I drop you?"

"Why must you do this so early in the morning?" _I pinched his back again. He hissed and situated me better on his shoulder. _

"Because… you messed with me in the middle of media on Tuesday. Remember that?" _There were times where I felt like putty in his hands and I hated that. I noticed we were in the same bathroom we had sex- made love… I think- in on Tuesday and it was my favorite. He opened the glass door and put me under the spray of water while I was fully clothed. _

"I hate you…" _I sneered as my clothes began to cling to my body from the water. He shrugged and stole a kiss before gesturing to my t shirt and cotton shorts _"No" _I folded my arms over my chest and moved from under the warm stream of water_

"So you're going to shower with your clothes on?"

"Until you leave, yes"

"I've seen you naked, what are you waiting for? Strip"

"Get out…" _I spat_

"From head…" _He pulled on my wet shirt and took it over my head. My bra hid everything _"To toe" _He jabbed a finger at my wet shorts_

"Not happening…"

"Just remember that your towel is in the _other _bathroom" _He started. My jaw dropped then clenched_ "And since you're being mean, I'm not going to get it for you" _he winked and walked out of the bathroom. _

"I hate you" _I said aloud when the door closed. Smug bastard! I peeled off my clothes and dropped them outside of the shower. I washed like I normally do and turned the shower off. I don't have my towel and there were only hand towels in here. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. Padding toward the door, dripping wet with my soaked clothes in my hand, I opened it a little. I could just streak to my room but that would be hard to explain if one of his parents decided to come up the steps._

"Oh, you're finished?" _He joked, coming out of his room. The white towel was draped over his shoulder and his grinning faced bugged me. _"You don't have a towel? What a shame" _Fuck it. I opened the bathroom door completely and walked out into the hallway naked. His eyes grew and I smirked_

"Ha" _I grabbed the towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around me _"You can do better than that, Chad" _I patted his shoulder and walked into my room_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have so much fun later hanging out with your boyfriend…" <em>Penelope thought she could faze me in the middle of math. I chuckled smugly and shook my head<em>

"Fuck off…" _She doesn't know I stay there_

"Who knows what might happen?" _She shrugged and copied what the teacher was writing on the bored. I chewed on a pack of twizzlers I bought from the vending machine and smirked_

"When are you going to realize that I honestly don't give a rat's ass, Penelope?" _She turned her head to me and quirked an eyebrow _"Come on, I've been here for almost a year now and you still think your opinions matter to me? Wow, you're dumber than I thought. The only reason I think you keep bothering me is because you have a small crush. You like bothering me" _She furrowed her eyebrows _"It's okay if you bat for the other team…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" _I picked up my pen and started to answer the calculus questions on the board. They were easy to me because it comes naturally. That and Carmen was a calculus junkie from the heart. She taught it to me whenever I asked her to explain what she was doing. Speaking of Carmen, I have to call Portlyn. I haven't talked to her in a while _"Stop staring…"

"Although maybe I should just test the waters on how easily he gets distracted"

"When you talk it's like annoying whine in my ear. Like when a dog whines for food. You're a whiney bitch" _I told her. She exhaled slowly and turned to face the board. Satisfied with making her turn around I pulled out my phone and started a new text message to Portlyn _

'**I miss you!' – SM**

_My phone rested in my lap as I waited for a response. The five questions on the board were quickly finished by me and I waited for the teacher to start going over them. A few students were still working on them quietly. My phone vibrated twice. _

'**I miss you too! You need to get your ass down here again' – Port**

'**I do. How is everything down there?' – SM**

_I watched the rain hit the windows and slide all the way down to the sill. I didn't really like rain that much but it's been extremely hot these past few days so rain was well needed. I pulled the twizzler between my teeth and broke a piece off_

'**Fine. James and Daniel haven't spoken in months because Daniel is mad that James tried to hurt you. Or kill you.' – Port**

'**That's what he gets! I can care less' – SM**

"Is everyone finished the questions on the board or do you need a few more minutes?" _He asked. A few murmurs for more time floated around the room. He obliged and gave five minutes to the class to finish up. I didn't feel like going up and writing my answer on the board, so I kept quiet the whole class._

'**How's blonde and handsome?' – Port**

'**He's fine. What about you? Any new guys?' – SM**

_I sent the message and scribbled down the explanation for some of the math technical words on the board._

'**Nope. I am talking to this guy in college though' – Port**

'**Is he cute?' – SM**

'**FUCKING GORGEOUS!' – Port**

_Her fast reply made me laugh a little and start typing up a response _

'**Capitol letters and an exclamation mark? He must be amazing' – SM**

_Once the bell rang I packed up my stuff and threw my bag over my shoulder. I didn't know what they had for lunch today but I hope it was something good because I was starving. I started to the cafeteria with the half eating candy in my hand. I bit another piece and saw Chad along with Grady, Grant and Tawni. My phone buzzed four times in my hand. I looked at it and it said 'Now receiving picture message from Portlyn'. It was three pictures of her and this guy. One was of them kissing. Two had a clear shot of his face and he really was gorgeous._

"Tawni… I have to talk to you"

"About what?" _She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. I shrugged and rolled my eyes_

"Does it matter?" _She followed me away from the group of boys and walked with me to the cafeteria to get some food. No sitting outside today. It's raining. _"Why did you stop talking to Penelope?" _I pushed my hair back and folded my arms. We both turned to see if the guys were behind us, which they were_

"Why did I stop talking to her?" _She repeated _"Um… she just wasn't the same"

"How so?"

"She was always pissed off about you and Chad. All she ever ranted about was you too. It started to get annoying" _She said _"It was like an obsession"

"An obsession?" _The bitch is crazy _"Why? Girls get broken up with all the time. Vice versa"

"Chad was Penelope's first everything. Well not first kiss but you know what I mean" _I nodded slowly. I still have no guilt nor remorse _"I guess there was some type of attachment to the guy that she gave her virginity to"

"Hm…" _I hummed as I understood. Not the part about the attachment. I'm not attached to Daniel but we are friends _"I see…" _We turned into the open cafeteria doors and stood on line to get lunch. Grady stepped next to her as Chad stepped next to me. He looked at Tawni and then to me_

"Are you two friends now?"

"Not really, no" _I mumbled, his hand snaked their way around my waist and made small circles on the skin underneath my shirt _"Do you have a fascination with rubbing my skin?" _I chuckled _"That came out dirtier than expected" _He laughed_

"You _really_ don't want me to answer that question" _He responded with small grin _"Are you eating?"

"School lunch, no. A bag of chips and a bottle of water, yes" _I told the lunch lady I wanted a bottle of water and bag of chips. She stepped to the side and rung up my 'lunch' _"So what does Seth do that he has to leave so early for work?"

"Seth works in market research. He's one of the people that contribute most of the work…"

"So if he's in that profession… why does he live at home?"

"I really don't know…" _He shook his head _"He's too lazy to go out and look for a place, I guess"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I think there is a reason why they chose me to take Sex Ed again" _Sonny laughed and wove her fingers through her hair. Her classes were finished for today since she's in Honors and has more credits than she needs. She had to wait for Penelope to finish her class so they can go do their confinement thing. I could see the locket I bought her for Christmas around her neck. I liked her wearing it. It was the first time I've truly given a girl a real gift. The corridor was empty and soundless except for the rain_

"It's because they know you are the most sexually advanced in this school"

"Sexually advanced?" _I repeated _"Since when am I sexually advanced?"

"You're a retired man-whore. I'd be surprised if you _weren't _sexually advanced" _I stopped short and cocked my head. She kept walking slowly and looked back at me _"You're already late so keep walking"

"I wasn't a man-whore"

"Whatever stops the tears at night" _She whispered. I caught up to her and rubbed her shoulders from behind. She was wearing leggings… you already know I like those _"You're twenty minutes late to class. I'm a bad influence on you…"

"No, I was _never _on time for Sex Ed. Even from freshman year"

"You took that class for four years?" _I nodded _"I only took it once" _She muttered knowing that I did something to take that class repeatedly _"Is your father working on another movie?"

"Mhm…"

"Why don't you go to his premieres?" _She asked. I shrugged and stepped to the side of her_

"It's not my thing. Too many flashing lights and screaming fans…" _I explained. Sonny mocked a gasp and had her hand to her chest_

"You don't want your picture taken. I'm stunned" _She teased. I chuckled deeply before nudging her with my shoulder _"I thought you would like knowing celebrities"

"Oh, I know them. I just don't like them" _She pursed her lips in a line_

"Who don't you like?"

"Zac Efron" _She started laughing and shaking her head _"He bugs me…"

"How so?"

"He just does…" _I grumbled. She laughed and leaned on one of the lockers beside the door of the class room_

"I think he's cute" _She didn't just say that, did she? She crossed one leg in front of the other and picked at the hem of her tank top_

"What?" _I smirked _"He's not cute. I'm disregarding that comment" _She looked up at the roof of the corridor that was dripping water from the gutters and nodded _

"Yeah, I'd kiss him" _She laughed _"I'd kiss him really good" _She deadpanned. I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest. I silently shook my head _"I was kidding…" _She reached out and pulled me close by the waist of my shorts. I placed both hands on her sides and kissed her shortly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I trailed my hands down to her backside and squeezed her ass, bringing her closer._

"You have to work today?" _I mumbled against her lips._

"Mhm" _She hummed_

"Damn, take tomorrow off" _I told her. I wanted to take her out. Like truly out to like dinner or something._

"Why?" _She asked, running her fingers through my scalp. I cut it yesterday after practice because it was covering my eyes. _

"You and I are going on a date" _I placed a small light kiss on her lips and backed up. It was for her birthday and I had something else planned before that _"I'll see you at home" _I let her know before sliding into my class and closing the door. Ms. Richer looked at me with a deathly glare and folded her arms_

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Cooper" _She greeted me coldly and pointed to my seat. I held a small smile as I made my way to the left of the class room and sat in the third row seat, closest to the window. Grady only shook his head at me and grinned _"Okay, so let's get back to our discussion. The question was what bad thing comes out of being intimate?"

"How come every time we're in class we talk about the bad things?" _I suddenly asked _"There are plenty of benefits that come from it"

"Is that so Mr. Cooper?" _She leaned against the blackboard and looked at me_

"Yes" _Another guy in the back added in _"We know that bad stuff but what about the good stuff"

"It's healthy because…" _Grady sighed. He's such a clown _"It takes your stress level down"

"It burns calories so it counts as exercise" _I stated after_

"Improves heart health" _Grady said. We were going back and forth listing things off_

"Eases pain" _She furrowed her eyebrows_

"Makes you sleep better" _He shrugged _"There's a whole list, Ms. Richer"

"Not to mention it feels good!" _The same guy yelled from the back of the class. We all laughed shortly and she just rolled her eyes_

"Why are you two in this class?" _She scoffed. Someone was mad _"There's no reason your names should be on the roster"

"I'm forced to be here against my will" _Grady exclaimed _"This class is boring"

"It's only once a week" _She looked toward the door _"If I can get through it with all of you pubescent oversexed teenagers, you can endure it too"

"What the hell" _Grady mumbled. I chortled and rested my head on my hands_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I can't take this anymore. It's been four days and I'm killing myself. Twenty minutes left and I'm ready to jump off a building and go splat. She stared at me and took a nail file out of her bag. She filed whatever nails she had and sat back in the chair. I bounced my leg underneath the desk and looked at the clock. Still twenty minutes, it's only been thirty seconds. Nothing really happened today but just sitting here is killing me._

"Sonny…"

"What?" _I snapped_

"I hate you"

"Great" _I scoffed and threw my head back_

"I heard you got paired up with David on the basketball team for the English project…" _She gave a devious smirk. The guy isn't bad, he's just very dude-ish. I mean, yeah he's a guy. But he's one of those… wanna-be macho guys._

"So what?" _I clicked my tongue and looked at the clock _"Listen…" _I stood up and walked over to the table she was sitting at. She scrunched up her face and watched me take the seat across the table _"I'm tired of sitting here every day. We both know this is torture so we need to fake being friends" _I whispered so the camera won't hear us._

"You want me… to fake being _friends_… with you?"

"Wow, you're smart" _I clapped sarcastically _

"Why should I?"

"Because I hate you" _She narrowed her eyes _"I'm tired of being in this room with you"

"So, how are we going to do this?" _She leaned forward on the table and exhaled. I took a glance at the camera before groaning_

"You're gonna have to…" _I stood up and opened my arms _

"You want me to _hug_ you?" _She whispered lowly and quickly _

"Just get up and do it…" _I sneered. Hesitantly, she got up and moved around the table. I mustered up enough strength to let her hug me back. I patted her back sparsely and awkwardly. She did the same. That was painful. Once we untangled from each other, I looked at the camera _"Now, say I'm sorry for calling you out"

"What?" _She breathed out_

"Just fucking do it so we can leave"

"I'm sorry for calling you out, Sonny" _She stated _"Your turn"

"I'm sorry…" _I sneered through my teeth. It pained me to apologize to her for something she deserved. Even if it was fake. She threw her hands up as if to say 'Sorry for what?' The feedback from the intercom startled both of us. We looked up at the camera and I folded my arms_

"My office, ladies" _Mr. Sanders said. Hopefully… it worked and he fell for it. And if he does, we should've done that from the fucking start_

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" <em>I pulled out my notepad and pen to write down the orders of an old couple. Some kids from the school were here. As long as I have worked here they still mutter at me working at a diner. I really didn't give a fuck.<em>

"You have diet coke, right?" _The older man asked me. I nodded _"Can I have that?"

"And a ginger ale" _I scribbled their drinks down on the pad and smiled_

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks while you take a look at the menu" _I walked off to the bar and handed the ripped off paper to Chuck. He squinted and started laughing_

"Your handwriting is shit, Sonny" _He teased. He knew what it said on the paper. He just complains all the time_

"Shut up…" _I hissed and rolled my eyes _"The last thing I worry about is my penmanship"

"Obviously" _He spat _

"Is it just me or is it hot as hell in here?" _Sarah complained and reached up to the thermostat_

"It's just you…" _Chuck answered _"Someone's having a heat flash"

"Why would I have a heat flash when I'm only 22?" _I laughed and placed the first drink he made on the tray_

"I don't know" _he shrugged _"My girlfriend get's hot randomly but half the time I think it's because of me" _He popped his shirt and then placed the second drink on the tray_

"You have a girlfriend?" _I unbelievably inquired. He furrowed his eyebrows and started chuckling. I always thought..._

"Yes… what did you…? You thought I was gay?" _I nodded and picked up the tray of drinks. _"Wow, Sonny, really? Not that I have no problem with men who like the same sex but… I _personally _love women, breasts and ass make the world go round" _Sarah and I laughed loudly and shook her head. I snickered as I walked away. I placed the drinks on their table_

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um… the chicken salad with fresh mozzarella. Can I have that?" _The woman asked_

"Of course you can" _I always respect my elders no matter what. Adults that's between the ages of twenty and forty nine? Not so much _"For you sir?"

"The sirloin special cooked medium well with mashed potatoes" _I looked up from the notepad and questioned him_

"Garlic or Cheddar mashed?"

"Cheddar" _He responded. I nodded and wrote it down_

"Is that all?" _They both nodded and handed me their menus. Once I put their order in it came out thirty minutes later. I carried the tray filled food to their table and placed the desired order in front of them _

"You're so pretty, honey" _The older woman said to me. I smiled awkwardly and thanked her _"Why are you working at a diner? I'm sure you're very smart and can get a better job"

"I need the money" _I chuckled and picked up the tray _"I have to take another booth, enjoy your food" _I stepped away and took an order of another. When the older couple left and I went to clean off the table they left me a twenty dollar tip. See… always respect your elders._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The doorbell rang after about two hours after I got home from practice. Seth walked up to the door and looked out of the peephole. I knew it was Penelope, I sensed it. He turned around to me and scrunched up his face in a confused way_

"What is she doing here?" _He whispered hastily. I just gestured for him to open the door. Seth inhaled and laughed, opening up the door. __Penelope raised her eyebrows and smiled lightly_

"Hi, Seth"

"Hey, Pen" _He said back and closed the door when she walked in. I rubbed my forehead and looked at him. He glared at me behind her back and shook his head._ "Awkward…" _Seth said in a sing song voice. I wanted to punch him in the face _"I definitely have to stay and watch this awkwardness take place"

"I read the whole scene so it would be easier" _She let me know lowly. I nodded in understanding and pointed to the steps. She looked up before starting up the steps. She knew where my room was. Once she disappeared he hit me so hard in the chest I almost collapsed_

"Oh… what the hell is with you?" _I groaned and hit him hard as hell in the stomach. Not waiting for the reaction, I ran up the stairs and into my room. Penelope was sitting at my desk with a book in her hand _"So…" _I closed the door halfway and sat on my bed _"Where should we start?"

"I can't believe you still have that picture of us on your dresser" _She gave a small smile before looking down. I have to get rid of that_

"Yeah…" _I rocked on my heels awkwardly_

"Do you miss it?" _Hell no._

"Penelope…" _I started to give an explanation. She held her hand up to stop me and shook her head. _

"I shouldn't have asked that, sorry" _She muttered _"So act 2, scene 2 is the balcony scene" _So I have to profess my dying love for her, Juliet. Isn't that fun? _

"I didn't get a chance to read it yet"

"Oh okay well, do you want to read now or…"

"Yeah, I'll read it and you can do whatever" _She tossed me the book and exhaled. I flipped to the folded page and started reading. Thirty minutes later as I was almost falling asleep reading the scene. It's so boring and I barely understand it by the way it's written. Why couldn't he just say it normally instead of being so complicated?_

"Are you finished?"

"Nope…" _I popped the 'p' _"I'm falling asleep…" _She chortled shortly before standing up and sitting next to me on the bed. I closed my eyes and scolded myself. I'm an idiot. She was kind of close. Too close_

"Well, that's probably because you aren't reading it right" _She took the book from my hand and started at the top of the page. She pointed to it and held it up _"Read it aloud…" _I raised a quick eyebrow_

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand; O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek" _I looked at her out of the corner of my eye._

"Ay me" _Penelope said after because that's what was in the book_

"She speaks" _She's close! This is boring! I know its culture but this is stupid! _"O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art, as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven; Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes" _I peered at her for a while _"Wow… you're close" _I deadpanned and nervously looked at the door _"So… why don't you read it" _I insisted_

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet" _She responded lowly. This is stupid and annoying!_

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _I read off the page_

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. Oh, be some other name. Belonging to a… man" _She looked into my eyes. Unintentionally, I stared back. I found her leaning in and almost got drawn into it. It took me a couple of seconds to realize how close we were sitting but I snapped out of the trance she had me in when I heard the front door close. _

"Uh…" _I stood up and pointed to the door _"I'll be-" _I stuttered and left my room. I went down to the kitchen where Seth was talking to Sonny. She was leaning on the counter, peeling an orange._

"Is your studying finished?" _Seth stopped mid conversation and laughed. _

"Shut up…" _I scowled at him _

"Are you having fun?" _He then said. Sonny chuckled and threw the peel of the orange in the garbage _

"Oh… yeah the time of my life" _I answered sarcastically_

"Hey, I'm gonna go… you seem distracted…" _Penelope came into the kitchen and pointed to Sonny _"Can't stay away for a couple of hours, huh?" _She put her hands on her hips. Sonny laughed again and bit an orange slice_

"Oh, Penelope you make me laugh" _Sonny flipped her off _

"I still hate you…"

"And I really, _really_ don't give a fuck" _She put another orange slice in her mouth _"As long as I don't have to sit in that room with you… I could care less" _She pushed herself off the counter and walked to the fridge_

"Shouldn't you be working on your project with David" _Wait…_

"Which David?" _I asked _"Gills or Blake?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" _Sonny retorted_

"Yeah… I guess" _She tilted her head and waved _"Same time maybe?" _She called out on her way to the front door. Penelope lives six blocks away from here. Once the door closed audibly I turned to Sonny_

"Which David did you get paired up with?"

"Which one don't you like?"

"David Gills" _I answered_

"Mhm" _She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. What the fuck? Is that why he was talking about her like that in the locker room?_

"You got paired up with him…" _I exhaled and ran my fingers through my hair. Her… I trust. Him… I don't _"Which play and act did you get?"

"The same one you have" _She started toward the exit of the kitchen where the stairs were._

"Wait" _I stopped her by her arm _"So… which act?"

"Act 1, Scene 5" _Her answer gave away hints that it was a kissing scene _"Every Monday unfortunately… he and I have to work on the project. No big deal"

"Where?" _Seth asked_

"Oh… thank you, Seth for asking that perfect question…" _I said and directed my attention to her_

"His house" _She said with a yawn _"I fucking hate him but its all good" _Oh that's reassuring. She kissed my cheek before going up the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way. I turned around to Seth and he just looked at me_

"You don't trust him…"

"Nope, not one bit"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, love, hate, bored? I hope you liked it. This chapter was one of those chapters where I hated every word but yeah maybe you'll like it. So review please and thank you. Chapter 31 coming soon… **

**Oh at the end of this story do you want a happy epilogue :) or a sad epilogue :(. I'm thinking happy since sad stuff really isn't my thing. But I want your opinions!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. As usual I loved them! Short kinda chapter because I just wanted to write Skyscraper without having all the extra-ness. So I hope you likey… ENJOY!**

**Chapter has 2 parts!**

**The format of this chapter is a little different than others**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was in Chad's house alone when I got home from school. I called in sick to work because apparently Chad and I had a date. I didn't know what was wrong but I just felt completely out of it. I didn't understand why. Chad asked why did I look so sad and I honestly didn't know. I know I'm not depressed because I know what that feels like. I was sitting on the floor in the garage, staring at my father's seven bikes. I was trying to figure out what to do with them when I went off to college. My very last option was to sell them and I didn't even want to think about it. The only true thing I have that is left of him are these. Giving them up when tear me apart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay, so this line right here is the break line" My father pointed to the blue skinny tube that ran all the way up to the handles "The red one is the gas…"_

"_What's this little plug thing for then?" I kneeled on the floor next to him in our garage at our house in Georgia. The door was open and it was bright as day outside. While everyone else was in school he let me stay home since it was his first day off since we've moved here. _

"_This, my dear, is the oil cap" he pulled the little plug out of it and wiped it. "Whenever you get your oil changed, this is where it goes"_

"_Why do you know this stuff…?" I laughed "Did grandma approve of your bikes?"_

"_No, she resented them. She damned them all the time"_

"_So, why didn't you stop riding?" I ran my finger across the bike and wiped the excess wax on my used shirt._

"_I love it too much. Wait here…" He said as he ran into the house for a few minutes. When he came back out a silver wrapped box was set on my lap_

"_What's this?"_

"_So many questions…" He chuckled "Open it" I ripped the wrapping paper off the box and gasped what I saw what was inside_

"_A helmet?" The all black helmet had a clear visor that slid up and down. _

"_You are going to learn how to ride these"_

"_I'm convinced you're trying to kill me" I opened the seal on the box and pulled the helmet out of it "I'm going to die"_

"_No, you're not" He took the headgear out of my hands and placed it on my head snugly "It's a perfect fit and I'm going to teach you…"_

"_Now?"_

"_Yeah" He pulled me up and pointed to all seven of his Kawasaki's. "You can start on the green one" He tossed me the keys "You know the basics. All you have to do is keep yourself up" I looked at him through the visor and shook my head _

"_I'm gonna die" I stated and swung my leg over the bike. I put the key in the ignition and started it up. The vibration from the bike made me shake but it was fun. _

"_Put the kickstand up…" He instructed. Once I did, I set my feet on the ground to hold it steady. "Slowly, press the gas handle and ease out of the garage and down driveway…" I lifted my feet and pressed the gas. I shot forward and squeezed the brake handle on the left fast. I smiled nervously. "I said slowly… What the hell was that?" He laughed, folding his arms_

My father was out of his mind. But I loved him. I opened my eyes and wiped my teary eyes. I closed them again right after and sighed contently. I thought back to another time. I miss how happy we were. Back to when I just came home to a happy house. Until they were in the pool and he hit his head playing around with my mother

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom, he's going to wake up right?" I was in tears at the fourth month my father was in a coma. We were still in Texas and we had gone to the hospital everyday to sit there and see if he'll wake. "Mom?" I stood behind her as she talked with a few of his doctors silently in the room_

"_Sonny… I'm sorry" She turned around and croaked out. I let loose Niagara falls as she said sorry. I shook my head._

"_Why are you saying sorry? He's going to wake up" I assured her. I stepped over to the side of his bed "Dad… come on" I sobbed, rubbing his hand. "Wake up…" I cried "Please wake up…" When I saw the doctor reaching for one of his life support machines to 'pull the plug' I lost my mind_

"_Sonny…"_

"_No, he's going to wake up" I exclaimed in a choking sob. My tears were blinding me and I just didn't know what to do._

"_Sonny we have to let him go…"_

"_No… we can't" I sobbed harder and harder "Don't do this, mom. Don't let them stop the machines"_

"_Sonny, he's not going to wake up" I shook my head and stepped away from her. I let out a trembled sigh and walked to his side_

"_I love you… please wake up, dad. Don't leave"_

"_Mrs. Monroe. We're ready…" The doctors stated. I turned my body away and covered my mouth as I cried. He's gone…_

Every memory I had after that was worse. They just didn't get any better. She started calling me by the name on my birth certificate and ignoring me. She called me annoying and needy. Her complaints and rants pushed me more to become independent and to start doing things I never would've thought of…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom…?" I walked around our condo in Manhattan searching for her "Mom?" I pushed open her bedroom door and saw her pulling on a pain of black pumps to go with her blue strapless dress_

"_What do you want, now?" She snapped. I just wanted to know if she wanted to go get some Thai food "What the fuck do you want, Allison?"_

"_Why are you calling me, Allison? Am I in trouble?"_

"_No, Allison is your fucking name. Not Sonny. You're real name is Allison. Not that stupid nickname Sonny"_

"_Dad gave me that name…"_

"_Your father isn't here, now is he?" I narrowed my eyes and watched her pack her clutch with lip gloss and her phone "Leave me be and stop badgering me"_

"_You're going out again?"_

"_It looks that way, doesn't it? Why are you asking stupid questions? Get the hell out of my face and leave me alone"_

"_What time are you coming home?" I asked meekly_

"_Whenever I fucking feel like it" She spat, pushing past me in the doorway and heading toward the door_

"_Why are you being so mean to me?" I yelled "What did I do?"She opened up the apartment door and slammed it shut. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I couldn't do it. My stress level was too high and my emotions were crashing through me like a stampede. I reached for one of the clean knives on the dish rack and stared at the sharp edge. Pain, pain goes away._

That was it. That was my very first breaking point. I was sixteen when it happened. I lost all hope and respect for my mother. I inhaled deeply and wiped my tear covered face. I never realized I started letting tears loose. I exhaled and rubbed my forearms

_FLASHBACK_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Portlyn took my hand as we stood on the ledge of the pier. I opened my eyes and took a peek down_

"_Holy shit! That's higher than I expected" I laughed and held her hand tightly "I think we're crazy"_

"_We're fucked up in the head" She stated nervously and looked down "How many seconds do you think it takes to go down?"_

"_Maybe four…"_

"_Four, my ass. This is like ten" I laughed and opened my eyes fully. Holy shit…._

"_Are we gonna go?"_

"_Hell yeah" She yelled out and squeezed my hand. "On three?"_

"_Yeah" I agreed _

"_Ready?" She asked, wanting me to countdown. My stomach was in knots as I took a giant breath_

"_Three!"_

I was such an idiot. Portlyn and I jumped off the pier at least four more times while I was in Florida. We're not adrenaline junkies or anything. We had saw a guy do it and figured we should try it. I laughed at myself and smiled slightly. Okay that wasn't that bad of a memory. More recent memories started to flood my mind. I grimaced as I hated the ones that I remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

"_He wasn't stupid! You asswipe! You broke up a marriage! A fucking marriage! You cheated on dad before he was dead and then did it freely after! He wasn't stupid! You are!" _

"_Yes, he was! He never figured out that I was cheating on him! He's stupid. He was stupid for loving you and he was stupid for giving his attention to you! I don't want any part of you!_

"_You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anyone! You deserve to die alone!"_

"_You're nothing, Sonny! I never liked you… but your father was an idiot for it"_

"_Good! Because I never liked you either!"_

I buried my face in my hands and sucked up the tears. I would never change anything in my life. Ever. I pushed myself up off the garage floor and went inside of the house while dusting my butt off. I wondered around aimlessly until I reached the grand room with a giant black grand piano in the corner. I sat on the shiny black bench and lifted the cover. I ran my fingers over the keys lightly. No one was home and no one would hear…

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I pulled up into the driveway and cut the car off. Early practice didn't suck and it wasn't that boring today. I grabbed my water bottle before getting out the car and starting to the house. When I opened the door, I figured no one would be home since it was early. Sonny had to work and would be back for another five hours. I put my bag down near the door and stopped short when I heard the sound of a piano. Taylor was the only one that played it and she couldn't be here. _

'**Skies are crying, I am watching' **_They sang peacefully. I slid off my shoes and started to the grand room._

'**Catching teardrops in my hands' **_My eyes grew when I saw Sonny, my Sonny, playing the piano. And it was her singing. She sounded like she had been crying._

'**Only silence, as it's ending' **_She was crying while she was singing. Sonny sounded amazing and she plays the piano. Why didn't she say anything?_

'**Like we never had a chance'**

'**Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?' **_The rasp in her voice showed her emotions. I leaned against the doorframe and folded my arms_

'**You can take everything I have' **_I didn't want to interrupt her. I just wanted to hear more of that amazing voice of hers._

'**You can break everything I am'**

'**Like I'm made of glass… Like I'm made of paper' **_She lightened her voice a little and played the piano with a smooth flow like it came naturally. I was in awe_

'**Go on and try to tear me down'**

'**I will be rising from the ground'**

'**Like a skyscraper… Like a skyscraper' **_She sang out louder. I smiled a little bit when she did. When did she write this song? _

'**As the smoke clears, I awaken' **

'**And untangle you from me.'**

'**Would it make you feel better, to watch me, while I bleed?' **_She inhaled and closed her eyes. It was a beautiful sight to see and I was at loss for words at this point. It obviously was a song about the problems she had once had. _

'**All my windows, still are broken'**

'**But I'm standing on my feet' **_I swallowed and continued to listen to her sing. She still cried and you can hear it in her voice. It was such a real song. I wanted to hug her just cause._

'**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am' **_The confidence level of her went up as it seemed like she sucked up her cries and played from the heart. _

'**Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper' **

'**Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground' **

'**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper'**

'**Go run, run, run' **_She looked straight ahead of her at the wall and shook her head. Who taught her to play? She was flawless…_

'**I'm gonna stay right here, Watch you disappear'**

'**Yeah, oh'**

'**Go run, run, run.'**

'**Yeah, it's a long way down, But I am closer to the clouds up here' **_Oh my god…_

'**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am' **

'**Like I'm made of glass' **_She started tearing up again. There was so much emotion in this song and it must mean something so special to her. The hoarse voice she sang in just put the song on the edge. _

'**Like I'm made of paper, Oh'**

'**Go on and try to tear me down!' **_She belted out those lyrics. My arms dropped to my sides as I was astounded. She's amazing… truly amazing. It was unbelievable and just out of the blue. _

'**I will be rising from the ground' **

'**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper' **_She held those notes as the song was coming to an end. I started planning what to say…_

'**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper' **_She lightly finished and played the piano to the end. I swallowed shortly as I watched her put the cover down on the keys and rested her arms on top of it. She sobbed quietly into her hand before sniffling and turning around on the bench. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Looking down at her boots while she walked, she stopped short when her eyes caught mine_

"Um…" _She furrowed her eyebrows. I stepped out of the doorway and put my hands in my shorts pocket as I stood directly in front of her. I clenched my jaw and tilted my head. No words were exchanged for a few seconds as we just looked at each other. _

"That was amazing…" _I murmured, taking my hand out my pocket and pulling her into my arms. _"Beyond amazing…" _I heard her chuckle weakly onto my shoulder._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I turned around on the bench and wiped my eyes before standing up. I started crying during the song as all the emotions flooded me. I don't know where it came from but it hit me like a wrecking ball. I wrote the song… in NY a month before she announced our move to Florida. I was a mess in New York and it just came to me. This was the first time I ever played and sang it. I walked away from the piano and stopped when I caught Chad's blue eyes. He was leaning against the door frame. Shit! He heard it._

"Um…" _Knitting my eyebrows; I had no words. He moved out of the doorway and stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. His jaw clenched once when his head tilted. I couldn't read his thoughts, so I was stuck assuming things. It was quiet for a while, it was antagonizing. _

"That was amazing…" _He murmured, pulling me into his arms. I exhaled silently when he finally said something. I hadn't intended for anyone to hear but he did and he thought it was amazing _"Beyond amazing" _Okay… he thought it was beyond amazing. A small chuckle escaped my lips onto his shoulder._

"I didn't think anyone was… here" _I responded, taking his hands off my waist and folding my arms_

"Yeah, I just walked in…" _He said _"Why didn't you tell me you played the piano… and that you can sing?" _He asked. I shook my head and walked back through the house and into the garage _

"It's not something I broadcast…"

"But you can sing like really _sing_"

"Just… leave it be" _I tried, sitting at one of the stools behind the counter. He's not going to leave it be. I don't know why I try. He's persistent_

"Who taught you how to play?"

"I taught myself…" _Every time I heard a song, I would play by ear. Then when I moved to NY, I went to a specialized school that taught me how to read notes_

"Seriously? So where did that voice come from…?" _He took out a can of beer from the fridge and opened the tab. He sipped it before I answered_

"My vocal chords maybe, just a thought"

"No shit… but you were crying and singing while playing the piano. Why?"

"I had a flashback…" _A few of them actually _"Of… everything"

"Oh…" _He breathed out in an understanding _"It's a really beautiful song…"

"Thanks" _I grumbled _

"And you didn't want anyone to hear it…"

"Sort of. When I got here no one was around, so I figured 'what the hell' but you heard it"

"You didn't want me to hear it" _He stated confidently. I shook my head telling him that he was wrong_

"Its- It's not that… I wanted you to hear it when I chose"

"Well, if you want my opinion…" _I narrowed my eyes _"Which I know you don't want but I'm your boyfriend so you're going to listen anyway… you should let my father hear you sing so he can suggest to the producers to put you on the soundtrack of his next movie" _Someone is a little more arrogant than usual_

"No, no" _I chortled _"That's not a good idea"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm just not that open about my singing and instrument playing" _I answered even though I sent a DVD of me playing to get into a school. _"It's not something I put out there and…" _I swallowed and shook my head. He took a gulp out of his beer _"…I only do it when I'm feeling shitty"

"You're feeling shitty?"

"Just a little"

"Shitty about what?"

"Nothing that I've done. I'm just tired of being screwed over…" _I'm going to let loose. I'm becoming way too nice for my liking and I'm losing myself _"I need to go crazy" _At that exact moment the front door opened and we both heard his mother's voice. He dumped the rest of the beer down the drain of the sink and tossed the can in the trash before she came into the kitchen_

"Hey…" _She greeted us with a paper bag that she set on the counter _

"Hi…" _We both stammered. She leaned on the counter and reached into the bag. _

"So what are you going to do now?" _He said lowly_

"Whatever I want to do" _I shrugged and rested my cheek in my hand. He tilted his head and gestured to the stairs. _"What?"

"You have to get dressed" _He pointed out. _

"It's still daylight outside"

"Yes, it is. Good observation"

"You're such an asshole" _I flipped him off and chuckled. He laughed sarcastically and motioned his head up _

"Go get dressed…" _I hopped off the seat and headed toward the stairs. I grabbed my towel so I can take a shower. _

_After I got out and dried my hair, I figured I would leave it straight since it's always wavy. I flat ironed it to be pin straight in my room and went to the dresser to put my underwear on. Searching through my closet, I didn't know what to wear. I don't know where we're going so my clothes choices confuse me. I opened the room door and called out to him _"Why are you screaming?" _He walked up to the door with a towel around his waist. He was about to get in the shower…_

"I didn't know you were up here… but… where are we going?" _I stepped back_

"It's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises" _I stated_

"Well, that sucks but I can't tell you"

"So, how am I supposed to get dressed?" _I spat. He sighed and walked past me to my closet. He looked throw the row of dresses I had and pulled one out. The dress was a white square neck line, with pleats on the flowing bottom_

"Wear this…" _I haven't worn that dress in a long time. I'm not even sure I can still fit it_

"Mm…" _I hummed skeptically _"Just tell me where we are going"

"It's a place…"

"No shit" _I threw up my hands out of frustration_

"… Where you have to wear a shirt and tie to get in. Get it? It's formal"

"How formal?"

"Black and white… kind of" _Where is he taking me?_

"Surprisingly, I have a dress for that" _Two footsteps, pushed the door open in the room and Mrs. Cooper crossed her arms. I was underwear clad and he had only a towel. Yeah, this looks very indecent._

"I don't care what you were doing with the door halfway closed but you both need to find some clothes" _I smirked at the floor and waited for Chad to walk out. He hesitantly walked past his mother and into the bathroom _"I know where he's taking you…"

"Where?"

"I can't tell you"

"That's fucking great" _I mumbled low enough so she couldn't hear. She's the only adult I like so not that much cursing around her._

"I would suggest…" _She padded to my closet and pulled out a pair of suede black pumps that I owned along with a long sleeve fitted black dress that stopped several inches above my knee. _"It's kind of chilly over there so long sleeve is the way to go. I'm surprised you have something like this" _I laughed and took the clothes from her hand_

"I've never worn this, Mrs. Cooper"

"Well…" _She backed up toward the door _"There's a first time for every outfit" _She shut the door on her way out. I've never worn this dress; the tag is still on it._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"She's going to kill you for it…" _Seth said in the kitchen as I rested my tie around my neck. I wasn't going to tie it yet until after the first part of the date. I had it all planned out from yesterday and hopefully it goes smoothly_

"No, she's not" _I grinned and smoothed it out with my fingers _

"She's going to run you over with her bike" _He teased. I mouthed 'fuck you' as my father stood next to me. My white button down shirt was tucked into my black pants. _

"I think she'll like it…" _My father put in. They were all in on what I had planned and had promised not to say anything. Actually, the restaurant was my father's whole plan. _

"Don't you think it would be out of her comfort zone?" _Seth questioned and watch my father make himself a glass of Jack Daniels _"Pour me some too?"

"No" _My father declined_

"I'm not planning on getting drunk. I just want a glass" _My father nodded and took out a clean short glass for him. _

"Nah…" _He poured the brown liquid in the glass and passed it to Seth _"It's not really out of anyone's comfort zone"

"And if it does make her uncomfortable, make the atmosphere different. Make it comfortable"

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy" _Seth laughed over his glass of whiskey. My mother came down the steps and leaned against one of the counters_

"I'm not going to die, you idiot" _I slapped the back of his head. Seth shrugged and swirled the liquid around the glass _"Where's Chloe?"

"Home, most likely"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go over there?"

"Her father is home"

"So…?"

"Chloe's father doesn't like Seth" _My mother inserted. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the high stool_

"Why not? What did you do?"

"I… might've… accidently…"

"You got caught" _He nodded. I started laughing really hard, using the counter to support myself. I leaned over to tell him something lowly _"I never got caught" _I said. He pushed me away from him and I laughed harder _"So… the student surpasses the teacher"

"Not yet, you haven't" _He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a gulp. I made sure I had my car keys in my pocket along with my wallet. I heard Sonny's heels coming down the stairs softly and then on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and shrugged. Holy shit! Seth choked on his drink at the sight. I went into shock. Sonny had on a long sleeve, curve hugging, short black dress with a pair of black heels that screamed 'Fuck me!' Jesus, she's sexy. _

"Your mother said… this was appropriate?" _She exhaled. Fuck me!_

"Uh…" _Awkwardly came out. I looked at my mother. I'm mentally thanking her so much but she couldn't hear it. I started my eyes from Sonny's all the way down to her smirking lips, past that to her chest, down to her waist, then her hips, lastly her bare legs from where the dress stopped. Holy shit! Fuck me, please! I let my eyes slowly back up to her smirking face. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Why does she do this to me?_

"Bro?" _Seth patted my shoulder. I snapped out of my ogling and cleared my throat._

"Yeah- What?" _My voice cracked. I cleared my throat once more, trying to speak normally? Her smirk grew into a grin_

"You should just skip dinner and go straight into the after date sex" _Seth breathed out softly enough so my parents wouldn't hear._

"You're ready… we can go" _I responded hastily. I walked out of the kitchen behind her with my hands in my pocket so I won't reach out and touch. She looks amazing. She opened the front door and stepped through it. I closed it behind me and leaned against it. She held onto her clutch with both hands in front of her and looked at me_

"So…?"

"Turn" _I said. She quirked an eyebrow _"Slowly" _Sonny turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees. I took in every ounce of her and sighed heavily. Fuck! When she faced front again she peered at me. I cupped her face lightly and captured her lips in mine. She rested her hands on my wrists and kissed me back with the same passion I gave her. _"You look beautiful…" _I pulled back and stated a truth. I ran my hand down her side and stopped at her hip_

"Hm… thank you" _She kissed me shortly and pointed behind her _"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope" _I took her hand and led her to the car. About twenty minutes later we pulled up in the schools parking lot. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head. I had a surprise and I've had it planned out since yesterday. I, being one of the nicest guys, pulled in a favor from my father's studios_

"Why are we at school?" _She asked. I got out of the car and walked over to her side. There was no one here besides them and the principal to make sure they leave everything the way it was when we're finished. I held my hand out to her and she took it _"What are we doing here?" _She closed the car door. I started toward the music building gradually. _

"So, I know your birthday passed and it was Friday" _She lowered her brown eyes _"And that's fine" _I insisted, making her look at me by rubbing her shoulder _"I wanted to give you something"

"You…don't have to" _She trailed off_

"Oh, but I have too" _I put my hand to my chest happily _

"What you wanted to give me is at school?"

"Yes"

"Can I know what it is?"

"Not yet but you'll soon find out" _I opened the door into the music room and cut the lights on. Sonny stopped when she saw all eight singers. I tugged her lightly and pulled up a rolling chair for her to sit in. I gestured to the seat which she cautiously lowered onto_

"What is this?" _She chuckled nervously and looked at all eight singers. Well, four of them played the instruments. The other four sang. Was I singing? Hell no._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I hope you liked the singing part! Go to my profile under Cali Bad. It has the look I was talking about. Um… Review so I can put up part 2! Chapter 31 coming soon…**

**What song do you think it is that he's going to have them sing? Leave in a review!**

**Hint: It's not Hero or Happy Birthday or anything of that nature… it's kind of an old song…**

**Or… What song do you want them to sing?**

**First person to get it right gets a peek of my new story :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Yeah! Reviews= my happiness. Thank you for making me happy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Lol, the reviews are all 'do a sequel' but I don't really know if I'm up for that. I mean, I **_**can **_**do it but my mind isn't in a sequel mode. I have to think about it, okay? Anyway… Enjoy part dos!**

**I'm not writing the whole song because I'm too lazy…**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"This… is your birthday present" _He motioned to the room. I watched him walk over to the side of the tables and pick up a bunch of cue cards. From what I see they were blank but I knew they had something on it. I crossed my leg and pushed my hair back. _

"They're going to sing…?"

"Yes, they are singers from my father's studios. He let me borrow them" _He nodded. _"You can start whenever you're ready guys" _One of the girls nodded and started on the bass. I know that beat anywhere. He… didn't…_

'**I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day' **_My whole face turned red. The four singers pointed to me. I let out a smile that went from ear to ear. My father sung this song to me once or twice when we would play around. My father sounded horrible singing but it was funny. _

'**When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May' **_Chad held up a cue card that read 'It's never really cold in California. Sorry' I laughed and covered my face. Just the fact that he had someone singing it makes it different and kinda special_

'**Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?' **

'**My girl, my girl, my girl' **_Chad pointed to me. I covered my mouth and hid the huge grin. I was red all over. It was too sweet for words. Something I definitely wasn't used to_

'**Talking bout', my girl'**

'**My girl' **_I wasn't embarrassed or upset. I was shocked and couldn't help but smile no matter how bad I fought it. He had singers from his father's studio to come and do this for my birthday. I didn't know what to say. They kept singing and he stood next to the singers and musicians. It was like my face was stained red and my lips couldn't do anything but form and smile_

'**Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?'**

'**My girl, my girl, my girl' **_I stood up and motioned for him to come. Once he did, I shook my head and chuckled_

"You're insane" _I whispered, taking hold of the ends of his tie. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled_

'**Talking bout', my girl'**

'**My girl' **_I slowly pulled him close to me by the tie. I let my lips graze over his repeatedly, closing my eyes_

'**Who…' **_Until I lightly pressed my lips to his. There was no rush; it was just a simple kiss. The music and singing kept going on in the background and the song was almost over. Chad's arms wrapped tighter around me, completely closing the tiny centimeter gap between us. A few minutes later and the music faded down. A light tap on my shoulder made me pull back and turn to where it came from. It was a sheet cake that read 'Happy Birthday' on it._

"You didn't hav-"

"Yeah, I did. I'm just that nice" _He cut me off. After the traditional song and blowing out the candles, he cut me a piece and held it up to my mouth_

"Mm" _I hummed skeptically before opening my mouth and biting off a small piece that was in his hand _"Wow" _I mumbled _"This is _so _good" _He bit a piece off also and agreed_

"Oh… we have to get going" _He muttered and looked out the window. I wiped the corner of my mouth, with a napkin and smirked_

"There's a part two?" _What does he have planned? It's bugging me not knowing._

"You really don't know me, do you?"

"I guess not" _He took my hand and led me out the building _"What about…?"

"They're packing their own instruments and between all of them they're splitting the cake"

"Ah… I see" _Making it into the parking lot, we drove off and started on the freeway. _"So, where are we going again?"

"I never told you in the first place. You're really persistent in asking that question"

"Oh, on the contrary" _I responded in a southern belle voice. He laughed and kept one hand on the wheel while the other reached forward to find something on the radio_

* * *

><p><em>About two hours of driving, we were now circling up a dirt hill that had me confused. I just peered out the window until we finally got to the top and drove down a long well trimmed, lush tree and flowered pathway. In plain view was a humongous gray castle. There were really expensive cars in the gravel parking lot and it made me intimidated. I didn't know where we were since the castle was surrounded by the forest<em>

"Where are we?"

"This is Poland Hills" _He answered, pulling into a spot and idling for a while_

"It's a castle. Our date is going to a castle?"

"No, it's a restaurant. A very formal, upscale restaurant"

"You're kidding… right?"

"Mm…" _He hummed _"No, I'm not"

"I-I'm not sure I should go in there" _I rubbed my hands together. Mrs. Cooper was right, it is a little breezy. He turned off the car and stepped out of it. I stared straight forward at the large grey structure. The lights angled on the ground shined against the large black doors. I breathed deeply. The door opened and Chad's hand was in front of me_

"Come on, Sonshine"

"Can't we just go to some diner or something?" _I tried, taking his hand_

"You've got to stop lowering your standards…" _He mumbled with a smirk. My standards aren't low. They're high in certain ways _"Diners are for people who don't expand their horizon"

"I work at a diner if you remember correctly" _I put my hand on my hip. He grinned_ "But this…" _I gestured to the building while he tied his tie into a Windsor knot _"…this is too much, Chad" _I whined_

"It's not, trust me"

"You shouldn't spend this kind of money on me"

"And you should indulge in something nice instead of backing out of it" _He kissed my forehead and intertwined his fingers with mine. _"Plus, you deserve to have someone waiting on _you_ instead of _you_ waiting on someone"

"Yeah, but"

"No buts" _We gradually made our way up to the castle like restaurant and stepped inside. My stomach dropped and I stopped short. This place was elegantly decorated with huge glass windows on the side showing the view of the ocean and soft music playing all around. The dim yellow lights created a warm ambiance that made everything relaxing but it was just too much. The waiters wore tuxes and walked with a perfect posture. It was very sophisticated and polished. Unlike a female bike rider who loves Doc. Martens boots._

"No, no" _I nervously stated, not moving a muscle _"This is _way_ too much"

"Sonny, relax" _He gently tugged me along as I stared at the interior in shock. He told the hostess in a tux his name and he gladly showed us to our round booth._

"How did you even get your name on the list?" _His father, of course _

"My grandmother owned this place and left it to her daughter, my mother" _What the hell? I knew his family had money but not this much money. He comes from a family that's rich as hell and he goes to a suckish school? But his whole family is down to earth and not money hungry people. He let me in the booth first and I placed my clutch beside me on the booth. _

"So wait. You're rich as _fuck _but live a humble lifestyle?"

"My parents didn't want us to be exposed to all the glamour that might change who we are. That's why we don't live in L.A. or anything like that"

"But you're _wealthy_" _I whispered to myself_

"I'm not wealthy, my parents are" _He laughed and turned his head to me _"You seem a little surprised"

"Oh well, yeah"

"It's not that big of a deal…" _Just then as I began looking at the menu, a man cleared his voice from in front of our circular booth. Holy shit! That's Shia Lebeouf. I held my breath and lowered my eyes back down to the menu_

"Hey, Chad" _He shook hands with the celebrity in front of him and smiled_

"What's up, Shia?" _They were friends? What the hell..._

"Nothing, man. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on a date with my girlfriend, Sonny" _I almost died _"Sonny this is Shia, Shia this is Sonny" _I smiled at him lightly. He did the same and held out his hand. I lightly grasped his and watched him kiss it politely_

"Pleasure's mine" _He smiled and looked up from my hand. If I could die, I probably would. I snickered and put my hand back in my lap when he released it_

"Same here" _I managed to get out forcefully. If it was up to me, I would just stay quiet the entire time._

"What are you doing here?" _Chad laughed and looked up_

"Date, also" _I brought my lips to the glass of water in my hand to calm my star struck nerves_

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I should be getting back to her now. I just wanted to say hi"

"Alright" _They both grinned_

"Have a good night" _He waved _"It was nice meeting you, Sonny" _He called off as he took a seat back at his table. _

"Wow… you get star struck and nervous" _Chad deadpanned with a smile _

"Shut up" _I laughed, turning my head to him_

"It's cute" _He whispered. Chad pecked my lips shortly before looking at me _"It was like you got starry eyed"

"Shut up…" _I groaned and picked up the menu again. _"I thought you didn't like celebrities. At least, that's what you said yesterday"

"Some I like… others like Zac Efron, I don't"

"So, how well do you know him?" _I gestured to the good looking celebrity._

"He's been around the house a few times… once or twice"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I'm not eating that" _She shook her head at the plate of sushi in front of me. I had ordered it as a starter and it doesn't fancy her. It's a spicy tuna roll. She said she never had sushi and never planned on tasting it. I picked up a roll with the chopsticks and popped one in my mouth_

"It's not bad" _I said, chewing it and liking the taste. I set another one up, putting a little ginger, and wasabi on it. I dipped it in soy sauce before swallowing the one in my mouth. _"Taste it"

"No"

"Yes…" _I retorted_

"Hell no"

"You're being stubborn"

"I got it from my father"

"Please?"

"No" _She laughed and eyed down the food between the plastic black and gold sticks _"Its raw fish"

"It's _good _raw fish. It's fresh"

"It's disgusting"

"You're saying that because you haven't tasted it" _Putting my hand under the food, I lifted it toward her mouth _"Open, Sonshine"

"Nah" _She looked at it_

"I promise you'll like it"

"I'm going to hate it" _He pushed my hand away slightly_

"Open your mouth"

"I'm not that kind of girl" _She narrowed her eyes at me. A small smirk formed on my face_

"I didn't mean it like that" _I said and motioned for her to open up. She exhaled forcefully_

"You're not going to give up"

"You know me, oh so well" _I gave her a million watt smile. She's going to taste it! She dropped her jaw a little and let me place the small roll in her mouth. I peered at her while she chewed it with her eyes closed and swallowed _"Good or Bad?"

"I hate you" _I started laughing because she knew she loved it. I wouldn't steer her wrong._

"Want another?" _I raised an eyebrow and brought it up to her lips again. Once she took it off the chopsticks, I smirked _"Sonny Monroe is eating something other than McDonalds French Fries? And she lived?"

"Haha" _She rolled her eyes. _"So… why is baseball such a big thing with your family? It's just a sport" _I gasped dramatically, making her furrow her eyebrows_

"It's not _just _a sport. It's a way of life"

"Okay… why is it 'a way of life' with you guys?"

"Well, first Taylor started softball. Which then got Seth interested in baseball and when I saw Seth hitting sending the baseballs flying through the air. I wanted to do it too"

"It was a passed down thing then?"

"Yeah"

"So, you all like flying balls coming toward you and hitting them with hard… bats" _What? That didn't sound right at all_

"That's so dirty; I don't even know how you put that into words" _I laughed_ "No but the best part about it is when… you hit the ball and the crack from your metal bat interrupts your whole thought process about the game"

"Aw, how inspiring" _She teased. I nudged her shoulder_

"Speaking of… remember last year when we were playing baseball against the girls and you hit that homerun?"

"What about it?"

"How did that happen?"

"Um…" _She coughed _"I watched you do it and just copied you. Like playing a game of horse"

"Do things really come that simple to you?" _I inquired. She shrugged and sipped her cranberry juice in her glass, the waiter bought_

"I guess…"

"I mean, you play the piano by ear, you sing like amazingly, you're a straight 'A' student _and _you manage to be good at everything" _I explained. She giggled lowly and shrugged again_

"Not everything"

"So, what aren't you good at?"

"Not a lot of sports" _She said_

"I'm not talking about sports. I'm talking about general things"

"I'm not good with awkward situations" _She shook her head_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No" _She chuckled _"No, you cannot"

"Why'd you let your guard down completely around me?" _She chewed on her lip and pushed her hair back. I didn't get a response yet as Sonny just twirled the plain silver ring on her pointer finger she always wore since the first day I've seen her._

"Um… you want me to answer it honestly?" _I nodded _

"Yeah" _I put another piece of sushi in my mouth a chewed, waiting for her to answer the question_

"I didn't let it down" _She snickered and looked forward _"You tore it down"

"Wait… what?"

"I didn't just completely let it down. You broke it down mercilessly; with your persistence and your arrogance and your _constant _need of asking questions. They were never ending"

"You make me sound mean"

"Not mean... Just slightly pushy"

"Oh, thanks; that's a lot better" _I laughed sarcastically. She smiled lightly_ "I'm not as arrogant as it seems"

"Yes, you are. You and Grady both are. The arrogance just flies off you guys. Considering you too are the best on the baseball team"

"Hm... I don't notice it"

"Of course you wouldn't"

"And that means"

"Exactly what it sounds like" _She brought her glass up to her lips again_ "So truthfully, why do I amaze you? I mean, why did you push so much in the beginning? Besides me looking good and riding a bike"

"You didn't awe over me like others" _She quirked an eyebrow_ "You made it clear that you didn't want me and couldn't have you. I always get what I want"

"You're spoiled" _She giggled softly _"You aren't used to someone telling you no"

"And every other word that came out of your mouth was either 'No' or a curse"

"Yeah, my extensive vocabulary turned you on" She teased

"That and you argued like hell in logical communication. No female had ever gone back and forth with me like that. Ever"

"That's because you give every girl that 'look' and they swoon. I saw right past that. All the freshman's girls are in love with you"

"Yeah, I caught that" _I ran my fingers through my short hair and inhaled_ "It's a little annoying"

"You have them do favors for you" _She blurted out with a smirk_

"So what? That doesn't mean anything"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Sitting in this restaurant was little awkward at some points. Though I felt more relaxed than I did when we first got here. It was nice and it was fun. Chad and I never felt to fill the void of conversation when we both stopped talking. Unlike James who felt after every sentence we should make out. He and I could sit in a comfortable silence. After the entree, the waiter came and placed down a medium size plate of what was 'Vanilla bean ice cream' over a 'Triple white chocolate golden brownie' with 'Hot fudge sauce'. My mouth watered just at the aroma of chocolate._

"Did you order that?" _I pointed to it slowly and bit my tongue. He shook his head_

"My mother probably told them to send it" _I picked up one of the spoons and took some of the ice cream and brownie in one scoop. And it was delicious_

"Mm" _I took another scoop. I swallowed the mixed cold and warm food before looking at him_ "Doesn't your mother work beside your father?" _He nodded and took a spoonful like mine_ "So, she manages two things"

"Well technically, she's more in the studios but she owns this building. Someone else manages it for her"

"How did your grandmother get this place?"

"I don't know the whole back story but she bought it from some German guy who built it"

"Ah..." _I breathed out, placing the spoon in my mouth_

"You know what the best part about you is?" _I licked the excess ice cream off my lips_

"You eat. Like actually eat" _He stated. I just smirked_ "Junk food all the time while you still keep a flat stomach. How it's possible? I have no idea"

"I like food"

"I figured that out" _He grinned and took more of the dessert_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_It was around twelve in the morning when we got back. I didn't noticed how we just sat in the restaurant for hours at end. We just got in the house, which was partially dark. She had her shoes in her hand so she wouldn't make any noise. Her clutch was in her other._

"Did you have a good time?" _I murmured into her hair as I wrapped my arms from behind her and walked with her to the stairs. She chuckled and leaned her head back on my chest_

"Yes, yes I did. I had fun"

"Did you like your present?" _I then said_

"Yes, yes I did" _She repeated. I smiled into her hair and closed my eyes _

"Good" _She turned around and I could see her grinning through the lights in the window. I leaned down to kiss her but the cold fabric of her clutch blocked her mouth from mine_

"I don't kiss on dates" _She smiled and shook her head. _"Sorry"

"Oh yeah?" _I called out quietly as she walked up the steps without looking back. I chuckled and stuck my hands in my pockets. Without thinking twice, I caught up to her and caught her before she opened her door_

"Yeah…" _I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her to me tightly. Her eyes fluttered closed as my lips formed onto hers softly, wrapping her arms around my neck. It was a while before she pulled back and licked her lips _"Good night" _She unwrapped her hands from my neck and opened her door. Once it closed and I went into my room, I loosened my tie and flopped on my bed. Yeah, yeah that was a pretty good date_

"Oh, food coma" _I groaned_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Shitastic way to end this chapter but I couldn't think of anything. We're getting closer to the end :( But yeah… review and **_**MAYBE **_**I'll do a bonus outtake chapter. Read and Review please and thank you. Chapter 32 coming soon…**

**I wanna put my new story up but people are giving up on SWAC so I don't know if there will be people to read it. Besides you amazing people reading this now but you know what I mean (I think)**

**Summary: (the name of the story is 'Louder')**

Beverly Hills can change a family. Sonny ran away from things in her life a couple of times but came back after graduating college. After taking a job her parents hate and dating a mechanic, she finds herself messing around with someone else.

**So… the summary sucks but yeah. The story… It's good. At least… I think it is. I wish FF would make the summary characters longer but they don't so here's my overall summary:**

Sonny Monroe knows what she wants in life and always gets her way no matter what it takes. At a young age, she figured out that she's nothing like her high maintenance family and decides to run away a few times. As she straightened out in her adult years she starts dating a handsome mechanic named James. What she thought was love between them is truly lust and their "love" for each other masks the truth. Sonny's sister, Selena, is getting engaged to a man that Sonny has never met. Or at least she thought she never met. A break in her and James relationship might've sparked off something else. Chad Dylan Cooper.

**I can't explain it any more than that! If I did, you would know the entire story. Well, you kinda get the basic but yeah. Does it sound good enough to put up after this story finishes?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

**Okay… so… I figured that I'm not going to do a sequel. Reason? The way I wrote this story wasn't intended for a sequel. It was intended for an epilogue and alternate ending. But yeah…. Thank you for your reviews I loved them and you all deserve a gelato milkshake which I'm drinking right now and I'm hopped up on strawberry shake like Roger Rabbit. Anyway… Enjoy!**

**Kinda sudden at the end but the last authors note explains it...**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I snuck into Chad's room around two thirty, Saturday morning; we just laid silently until we fell asleep. It was kinda nice. The date yesterday was really, really nice and extremely expensive. At points it was a little uncomfortable but it wasn't that bad. I fluttered my eyes open and found myself lying on his toned chest. My warm, sexy body pillow! Glancing at the clock beside him it read '5:20'. My internal clock knew I had to go to work at six but my body was way too tired. Peter put me on shitastic hours this week and I couldn't fucking stand it. Sighing in defeat, I sat up and pushed my hair back. I'm so tired. I froze for a split second when I felt Chad's hand come up and push the hair off of the back of my neck_

"Why are you up?" _I muttered in the middle of a yawn_

"When you sat up, I got cold" _He sleepily mumbled_ "You have to work? The suns barely up"

"Unfortunately" _His thumb lightly traced the outline of the feather behind my ear_

"You should quit"

"Can't" _I snorted_

"Why not?" _I dragged a hand down my face and shook my head_

"It pays my bills"

"I'll pay your bills"

"Nope" _I chuckled slightly. Phone bill, college application stuff, I'm still paying off one of my father's bikes. I need money to get the paint fixed. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him _"You don't even have a job"

"But that doesn't mean I don't have money"

"You're a drug dealer. That's bad business" _He snickered and shook his head. Chad still had his eyes closed in the midst of talking. I groaned before swinging my legs out of his bed and standing up. I stretched, running my fingers through my hair_

"Have fun..." _He teased. __I gave him a sarcastic smile before quietly leaving his room and tipping into mine. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a white loose tank top. Once I got myself together and out the house, I pulled up behind the diner in my usual spot and walked through the door. I could hear the cooks setting up and making sure everything they use is clean and the grills are heated. My sunglasses were still on and I wasn't planning on taking them off until I was told. Tying my apron around me, I put my helmet in the locker and pulled my damp hair into a ponytail._

"It's too early for this shit" _I mumbled, leaning against the bar with Sarah and Chuck._

"Are you hungover?" _Sarah sighed. I shook my head and yawned_ "Oh... that sucks because I am"

"Where's Peter?" _I asked_

"On his way" _Chuck answered_ "This sucks" _He moaned. I dropped my head on the bar and exhaled_

"I'm gonna go wait tables now" _Sarah grabbed a pen and a notepad and walked off_

"So, what did you do yesterday?" _Chuck whispered_

"I... went on a date"

"Boyfriend took you out?" _He grinned. He knows Chad's name. He just doesn't use it_ "Was it nice?"

"Mhm" _I nodded_

"Where did you guys go?"

"Poland Hills"

"How fancy..." _He nudged me_ "Did you meet anyone up there?"

"Um..." _What's that guys' name?_ "Shia Lebeouf"

"Wow, I'm jealous. But I feel better now because you have a booth" _He pointed to one of the couples sitting toward the back of the diner. I started over there with a pen and a notepad._

"Hi, my name is Sonny. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" _I looked up from the new page on the notepad and exhaled. Derek and his group of followers slash friends. Why the hell are they up so early?_

"Good morning" _He smiled. I rolled my eyes and tapped the pen on the paper_

"What do you want?"

"Orange juice. A carafe of orange juice"

"Is that it?"

"Mhm. Maybe if you're nice you'll get a tip" _Fuck him_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny had to work?" _My father asked over his coffee mug around eleven in the morning. I sat on the counter and nodded_ "Did she have a nice time last night?"

"Yeah... she said she had fun"

"That's good" _He agreed_ "Did she like the song and stuff?"

"She was blushing all over" _I answered_

"Hm… what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know" _Shrugging, I ran my hand back and forth up my arm_ "I might go over to Grady's or go to the cage with Seth"

"You're not overworking yourself, are you?"

"Nah..."

"I hope not" _I picked up the phone next to me and dialed Grady's number. I listened to the trilling line before he picked up_

"Hello?" _He responded_

"Hey…" _I said_

"Hey man, what's up? How was your date?"

"Nothing and good. What are you doing today?"

"Um… nothing. Stop by later. Grant and I are going to fight" _He laughed. I heard a loud bang along with a laugh_

"We're not going to fight, you dickhead" _Grant said _"Tell Chad to bring his bat"

"Grant said-" _I cut him off to tell him I heard_

"I heard him and okay. I'll be over around one"

"A'ight, bye" _I clicked the phone off and jumped off the counter and headed toward the cabinet. I took out a glass and poured some water into it_

"Going over to Grady's?" _My father stated. I nodded slowly and brought the glass up to my lips. _

"Yup…" _I sighed _"Where's mom?"

"Sleeping…"

"Sleeping? She never sleeps late" _He raised the corner of his eyebrow and fought back a small grin he didn't know I noticed _"Oh, that's disgusting" _I faked a gag. They… I shuddered _

"I didn't even say anything"

"But it was implied" _I exclaimed _"Oh god, that's nasty"

"It's how you were made" _I gagged again. Just at the thought, I shivered_

"Disgusting" _I hopped off the counter and poured the rest of the water down the drain _"You should've kept that to yourself"

"I never even said it. You just assumed"

"But I'm right"

"And?" _I looked at him and started laughing. He chuckled and pushed my shoulder _"You were in a deep sleep. I mean, your mother was-"

"Wow! Okay! That's way, way, _way _too many details there!" _I covered up my disgusted thoughts and speech with a loud laugh. _

"She was loud"

"Oh you're… old. You shouldn't do that. You might throw out your back or something"

"I'm forty three"

"Exactly" _I pointed in his face _"You'll pull a muscle"

"Pull a muscle doing what?" _Seth came into the kitchen and ruffled his messed up hair _

"Dad and mom…" _I shivered again_

"Oh really?" _He laughed and walked up next to Jack and patted him on the back _"Good job, dad" _Seth and my father both chuckled _

"It's not like you don't do it, son" _He leaned on the counter and folded his arms_

"_Whoa_!" _I held my hands up defensively _"This isn't about _me_. It's about _you_"

"Why are you so traumatized?" _Seth asked _

"Oh… I don't know" _I said, shrugging my shoulders _"Just the thought of my father banging my mother in the room next door is a little disturbing"

"I don't _bang_ your mother"

"Okay, I'm done" _I shook my head vigorously _"No more. No more!"

* * *

><p>"What's up?" <em>I greeted Grady as I barged into his room and plopped on his bean bag chair. He snickered and shook his head, saluting me with the pen in his hand<em>

"Yeah, I'll see you later" _He said on the phone to whoever he was talking to. I automatically assumed it was Tawni _"No, I promise" _He sighed. There was a long pause. I scratched my head and picked up the football he had lying on the floor _"Yes, I just said I promise" _He smiled. Oh yeah, it's Tawni. Let's just hope it's not a Tawni dream state _"Yes, I have to go" _He muttered. I laughed and tossed the ball up in the air _"Yeah, bye Tawni" _Grady smirked _"Baby, hang up" _He exhaled. A few seconds later he hung up and threw the phone on his bed from the desk_

"She… takes the lasso and brings it down, you have no shame or wear a frown because you sir are…" _He flipped me the bird_

"Don't say it"

"Whipped!"

"I'm not whipped. I'm surprised you remember that song from like… the beginning of freshman year. Tawni made it up"

"I remember the second part to…" _I took a deep breath _"Don't deny it, have no shame. As all is fair in the girlfriend game. Have no anger, don't show the frown, yeah come on man, turn it around because you sir…are whipped"

"God, you're an idiot" _He chuckled a pen at me _"You're more whipped than I am"

"Yeah, I won't deny that. I love my girlfriend" _He shook his head slowly_

"Who _are_ you?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Baseball star along with my trusty best friend and baseball star Grady Mitchell!"

"Tawni was stupid for making that song"

"It was funny at the time" _I grinned _"Don't try to lie and say it wasn't"

"Yeah, it was. The only reason it was funny was because she was in her cheerleading uniform when she made it up…" _He stated _"Then she quit"

"The girls on that were fake"

"Ah, yes. They were but they have amazing flexibility" _He then pointed out. Agreeing, I stood up. _"Tawni's still flexible" _He deadpanned and rubbed his head. Commencing Tawni's dream state in two seconds. It's like he blacks out into some dark place and doesn't respond to anything._

"Grady…" _I called out. No answer _"Grady" _What the hell? _"Grady…" _I snapped my fingers repeatedly. Did he black out? I think he did _"Grady… I'm going over to Tawni's house to…" _I don't know! _"…have sex. I'll be back later"

"What did you just say?" _He sneered jokingly and stood up _

"I needed a way to get you back to earth" _I slapped his chest and walked out of the room _"Where's Grant?" _I opened his door and leaned against it _"Not in his room" _Grady peered his head inside and furrowed his brows_

"I don't know where he went" _Grady shrugged and started down the steps _"Grant!" _He yelled out but no answer was received. We stepped into the living room but still no brother _"Asshole!" _He yelled _

"Shut up, I'm in the backyard!" _We heard him say. Grady turned to me and rubbed his head_

"He's in the backyard" _He stated_

"Oh really? Because I couldn't hear him" _I responded. He smiled along with a short laugh. When we got out to the backyard Grant was lying on the grass, throwing a ball in the air and catching it repeatedly _

"Always fucking screaming for no reason" _Grant complained and threw the ball at Grady _"Hey, Chad" _I took a seat on the green and ran my fingers through my hair _"How was your date?"

"Good"

"Cool…"

"You know what I noticed" _Grady dropped the ball and sat down also _"You don't tell me anything you do with girls anymore"

"I don't have _girls_" _I clarified _"I have _a_ girl and that's private"

"Dude, I think Chad stood near the microwave for too long" _Grant sat up and shook his head at his brother _

"Since when is anything with you private? You tell me everything"

"There's nothing to tell…" _I chuckled and looked at him. I rather not tell Grady what Sonny and I do. _"It's nothing so out of the ordinary"

"Okay… so you go to Florida with her, come back and she has a new tattoo"

"That was all her. I had nothing to do with that"

"You didn't talk her out of it" _Grady sighed_

"There is no talking Sonny out of things. I _tried _to talk her out of going to Penelope that day in the cafeteria but obviously that didn't work. You can't talk her out of stuff. She is who she is"

"And now you're giving up? Holy shit" _He exclaimed_

"We both changed, Grady. Not just me. You go into a whole mind blank when you think about Tawni. So don't get on my ass about Sonny" _I nudged his shoulder and reached for the ball. I rolled it around in my hand a few times _"You know she got paired up with David G. for English?"

"She did? Was that why he was talking about her in the locker room?" _Grady mumbled. I pursed my lips_

"I don't know, probably"

"How was he talking about her?" _Grant sighed_

"He said that he'll have her cursing in his bed for all he cares" _Grady said _"He was basically… talking about her in a way he shouldn't have"

"So, where are they working on the project at?" _I raised my eyebrows and he drawled out an 'Oh'. Yeah, not the greatest thing in the world but it'll be fine _"I'll persuade him to be good"

"No, don't do anything" _Grady opposed _"I want to see Sonny come to school with bloody knuckles for hitting him" _I chuckled softly and stood up_

"You want to see her come to school was bloody knuckles?" _That would be the third time Sonny would've punched someone as long as I known her. If you don't count her back handing James with a helmet. God only knows how much strength it took me not to kill him and too make sure she was okay. It would've been worse if Seth saw it. He would've killed him completely _"That's not a good thing"

"What?" _Grant stood up and faced me _"Did you see how fast Sonny made Penelope go down? Once hit and she was on her side. It was crazy"

"But Penelope's a softy and I don't think Sonny ever hit a guy" _Grady denied the truth. I shook my head as he stood _"She's punched a guy?"

"Twice in Florida"

"And you didn't tell me!" _Grady hit my arm with the back of his hand _"What the fuck?"

"You're acting like a girl, dude" _Grant teased and picked up the ball _"Where's your bat?"

"In the house, near the front door"

* * *

><p>"So, where'd you go?" <em>I asked Seth who was hand in hand with Chloe when I pulled up at the house. I had just got out of my car when he pulled up<em>

"To get her"

"Hey, Chad"

"Hello, Chloe" _I gave her a short hug and patted her head _"I see you're keeping Seth in shape"

"Wow, really, Chad" _She laughed _"And yes, I am"

"It took you four hours to get Chloe?"

"Oh, no. My parents weren't home, you know what that's like" _She inhaled. I could hear the sound of metal coming from the second garage. So, Sonny was home by now. _"Is Sonny staying with you guys?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I figured. There hasn't been any fighting for a week and I don't hear or see her bikes anymore"

"Yeah, she's staying with us now" _Turning around, I started toward the closed garage door and put the code in to open it up. Once it rose the whole way to the top. I narrowed my eyes. She had on a tight black short sleeve V- neck with jean shorts. Her hair was in a loose messy bun and she had grease from working on her bikes on her legs. Why she's always hot, amazes me. All. The. Time _"What _are _you doing?"

"What?" _She questioned _"I'm greasing the chains and changing the oil"

"Why don't you just go to a mechanic?" _I stepped into the garage and watched her clean her hands off with a towel._

"I can do it myself" _She exhaled _"Plus, I got bored"

"You should let me ride one" _Seth said _"Or put Chloe on one"

"I would never kill myself trying to ride that and you're a speed demon as is so you don't need a bike that goes twice as fast" _Chloe grumbled and switched her weight from each foot_

"It's not that complicated" _She snickered quietly_

"I'm wondering about your father" _Seth stated_

"Okay" _She shrugged and looked at him over her shoulder _"What about my father?"

"What did he do for a living?" _She dropped her eyes and placed her greasy hand on her knee. She inhaled before exhaling deeply_

"My father?" _She tried_

"Yeah… your father" _Why does she seem shocked?_

"He was a cop" _She answered and turned her head back around. Seth curved the corners of his mouth and took a seat in one of the wooden chairs with Chloe on his lap. I leaned against the entry wall and shoved my hands in my pockets_

"Is that why you've never been arrested?" _He asked. She rose up straight once she was finished and shrugged_

"He wasn't that kind of a cop" _Sonny chuckled and wiped her hands again _"And I'm not that bad to deal with authority"

"So, he worked at the desk or undercover or something like that?"

"No um… he worked in the narcotics teams" _Seth cocked his head as he grew confused _"He was one of those guys on the that would crash through the door with a battery ram and a gun to search for drugs"

"Oh" _He exclaimed _"Isn't that exciting?"

"No, people other than cops own firearms" _She stated confidently before starting on her bikes again _"There's a constant fear of your father not coming home. Yeah… _that's exciting_" _She rolled her eyes sarcastically_

"_Oh. _Any stories?" _She tilted her head back and forth and clicked her tongue_

"Once he told me that he and his team were doing a drug bust on a couple of guys in Texas. So they decided to go around one in the morning" _Sonny explained, pouring brake fluid into the small area _"It was a very nice neighborhood but dealers. Once they rammed the door and told them to get down it were about seven guys and two girls making dime and nickel bags"

"Dime and nickel bags?" _Chloe questioned _"What are those?"

"Weed" _She answered shortly. _"I guess they knew that the cops were on their ass so they had their guns ready. No one was killed but two had flesh wounds. Once they got everything under control, my father and his friend went upstairs to search everywhere else and found their daughters in bed" _That's really sad. Why would you sell weed while your daughter was in the house?_

"Their daughters were in the house?"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I loved my dad's job. Though it was dangerous it was cool to hear the stories when he got home. His job being accessible in every state made him able to automatically get a job. It's taking me forever to change the brake fluid properly with them sitting here. It's distracting. _

"Their daughters were in the house?"

"Mhm" _I picked up the Castrol and poured some into the open casing before putting the cap back on it _"They sent them to the neighbor since everyone down stairs was getting arrested"

"Wow" _Chloe inhaled and shook her head _"That's sad"

"Have you ever touched a gun?" _No_

"No" _I shook my head _

"Aw… that sucks" _Seth pouted. Do you really want to put a gun in my hand? I wouldn't even trust myself _"What about a paintball gun?"

"Yeah" _I have one of my own but I left it in my mother's house_

"Does getting hit with the paint hurt?" _Chloe asked _

"No, why? You want to try it?" _I laughed quietly_

"No, no" _She declined instantly _"I bruise really easy"

"So do I but you wear thick sweatpants. It only stings a little"

"You and I should have a competition" _Seth announced and tapped Chloe's leg so she can stand up. I quirked an eyebrow and turned my head to look over my shoulder. _

"Recreational not competition" _I laughed shortly before finally finishing my last bike. _

"People who do it for recreation usually suck"

"I don't suck" _I wiped my hand on the towel and threw it over my shoulder. Brandon and Annie taught me. That shit hurt the very first time. Chad wasn't really talking and I wondered what was wrong but decided to ask him later _"Pick a place and a time"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" <em>I wove my fingers through my boyfriends' hair as he rested his chin on my stomach. My hair was wavy from the shower I took and drying naturally. My jean shorts were cuffed at the ends and my grey tank top was bunched around my waist. My head rested on my pillows and him between my legs partially<em>

"Nothing… just thinking"

"Oh no" _I joked. I looked down at him. He shot me a look and I laughed _"About what?"

"You… studying with David" _I groaned and chuckled_

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal"

"He was talking about you in the locker room yesterday"

"In what way?"

"_That _way" _I nodded slowly as I understood _"He said… he will have you cursing in his bed for all he cares"

"Wow… that's funny" _I laughed heartily _"That's what you're worried about?"

"You, no. Him, yes. I don't trust him"

"He's not going to try anything" _I don't actually know that but if he does I'll raise hell. Well, no. Chad and Seth will raise hell. I don't know Seth's true temper and I don't really know Chad's. The quiet one's usually have the worst temper. Wait- scratch that. Chad isn't all that quiet. Okay so... the one's that rarely get mad have the worst temper. Yeah, that's it_

"I hope. Would you tell me if he does?"

"What kind of question is that?" _He shrugged _"Yeah, well… I guess. But don't worry, I can be rough enough for the both of us" _I smiled at him. He smirked and inhaled, taking my hands in intertwining his fingers in mine. His thumbs made small circles on the back of my hands_

"Yeah, I've got the scratches on my back to prove it" _He mumbled with a chuckle. I exhaled faintly as he looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. _"What happens next then?"

"…I'm gonna go with the flow"

"Does that flow include me?" _He gave a smug grin and closed his blue eyes_

"I don't know, it depends" _They snapped open and narrowed slightly_

"It depends?" _He released my hands and pushed himself up on his over me. _"On?" _I just shrugged_

"How bored I get" _He smirked _"Entertain me, Chad" _He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. _"I'm still bored" _I muttered. He chortled deeply and kissed me again, weaving his arm under my lower back and pulling me close to him _"You're not doing a very good job"

"You know what?" _He flipped us over and brought my legs over his hips to straddle him _"_You_ should entertain _me_" _Taking on the challenge, I gripped his shirt in my two fists and pulled him up, crashing my lips onto his. I nibbled on his lower lip when he fisted my hair. His other hand gripped the start of my shorts, tugging on them. We were making out feverishly, his shirt somewhere on the floor and his lips exploring my neck. With a strong tug of my shorts, an audible rip broke the silence. What the hell! I pulled back and looked down_

"Holy shit" _We both laughed as we looked at the material _"Are you really that strong to rip _denim_ shorts?" _On the right side near the belt loop was a tear, going halfway down the side. Damn._

"It was an accident" _He replied in a very husky voice, kissing my neck softly. My eyes fluttered closed at the good feeling_

"Oh yeah, sure it was" _I nodded and connected our lips once more. He noted the sarcasm. _"You ripped my shorts"

"They're in the way and…" _He took them again and ripped it the rest of the way down _"… they're ripped so you can't wear them anymore" _He leaned forward and pressed my back into the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him rub the soft fabric of my purple panties._

"Don't rip those"

"I wasn't going to" _He murmured. I ran my hands down his abs. Another month of baseball training and he's going to be beyond chiseled and perfected. His thumb stroked my temple when he kissed me slowly. I reached down between us and started unbuttoning his cargo shorts. But I froze when there was two knocks at the door. _

"Uh… not decent!" _I called out onto Chad's lips. I felt his finger slip underneath my panties and rub between my folds. He was doing it on purpose! Damn him! I went for his hand but it was a weak grip at his wrist. _

"Someone at the front door is asking for you!" _His mother said. Holy shit, his mom! I sighed and pushed Chad off of me. He chuckled and sat up. Finding another pair of shorts, I slid them on and opened my door. His mother was walking back down the steps. I was after her. When I looked in the foyer, my mother was standing right there. Great! _

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk"

"No"

"I'm not going to bitch or anything. I just want to talk" _I can see Chad standing at the top of the steps, pulling on a shirt and I could hear everyone else in the kitchen. What the hell could she possibly want to talk about? No apologies and I'm not coming home. Ever. I led her to through the kitchen; Seth questioned my mother's presence as we walked out and into the grand room to speak privately. I stopped and went back into the kitchen really quick_

"Even though this is your house... don't come in here" _I turned on my heel but turned back again to be polite to his parents _"Please..."

* * *

><p>"If you're going to apologize... I really don't want to hear it"<p>

"Fine but how have you been? Health wise" _I furrowed my eyebrows_ "I know you were probably stressed out and I just wanted to make sure you haven't..."

"Why do you care?" _It's a little shocking she cared about that. She sat in one of the brown leather seats while I leaned on a wall with my hands behind my back_

"You struggled with it. I know that you have school and it was a really bad fight so you might've been stressed out and thought about..."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. _You _kicked _me _out. So, why are you checking up, Connie?"

"I'm checking up because you're still my daughter, Allison" _I scoffed and shook my head_

"Unbelievable" _I shot daggers at her and scowled_ "You're so fucked up in the head, Connie. First you say... you wish you had an abortion. Now you say... I'm your daughter" _I could see her eyes watering at the words_ "You claim I'm nothing to you but then want to claim me as your child. Do you understand how _fucked up_ that is? This remorse or guilt you are feeling doesn't faze me. I've been on my own since New fucking York. You don't give a shit about me and everyone knows it. Don't sit here and _pretend_ that you care when you don't"

"I have no guilt for what I've done nor do I have feel remorse"

"If you were telling the truth your eyes wouldn't be tearing up. You're a fucking liar and a bad one at that"

"You don't think it took a toll on me either? Are you _that_ selfish!" _So much for not bitching_

"The word selfish doesn't belong in your vocabulary! You are the most selfish _bitch _I've ever lived to see and it's repulsive!" _I don't want to have an argument in his house but my life doesn't work out the way I want it to_

"I'm _not _selfish!" _She exhaled deeply. _

"That man you cheated on dad with… his wife had her suspicions! She hired a private investigator to see if her notions were true and they were! You broke up a marriage for your _own _personal satisfaction!" _I sat back and folded my arms _"If that's not selfish then I don't know what is!"

"It's too complex for your understanding!" _Seriously?_

"Too complex? You cheated on him before he died and happily after. What the hell is so complex about that? You willingly and happily let another man have sex with you then came home to your husband, kissing and hugging him like nothing was wrong!" _I yelled back_

"You don't think your father did messed up things?" _She exclaimed loudly. I knew his family was listening and there was nothing I can do to stop that. _

"Yeah, he was drunk and kissed another woman at a bar with his friends but he _told _you. He admitted it. He was so in love with you that it tore him down on the inside. So bad that he told me what he did and asked me, his little girl, what to do. Then told you a few days after. He apologized and made it up to you repeatedly but you let another man fuck you for your own benefit of getting an orgasm!" _She let another tear loose and wiped it away quickly _"What are you going to do with yourself! I'm not going to take care of you when you need it and your boss is getting a divorce! Do you truly think he's going to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"Cheating takes two people, Allison!"

"If he cheated on his wife with you. What makes you think he won't cheat on you _if _you two get married or get together? Once a cheater, always a cheater"

"That's not true!" _She screamed. _

"Yes, it is!"

"Allison, I loved your father!" _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Pulling the plug on dad made it easier for her. What. The. Fuck!_

"I've had it with your shit!" _I raised my hands and screamed _"You pulled the plug to make it easier on yourself! You killed him just _so_ you can be with another man without _anything _holding you back. You're a heartless bitch! You _never _loved him! It was all a fucking lie"

"I did love him!"

"No, you didn't! And if you did it wasn't enough to be faithful. Connie, you are really full of shit. You ruined his bikes and I'm working my _ass_ off to get enough money to fix them!" _She let some more tears loose at my true words_ "You've broken me down and reduced me to tears! It's a shitty feeling! You don't know what it's like to have a mother that hates you and _constantly _tells you that she does!"_ I kept my eyes to hers and didn't feel any sad emotions_ "You are nothing to me and you _are not_ my mother! Frankly, I don't give a shit anymore! I hate you and _nothing_ is going to change that!"

"Allison!"

"And no. I haven't tried to hurt myself! So leave me the fuck alone"

"Allison!"

"Do you need me to show you the door! Are you that stupid that you can't find it on your own way!"

"I'm not finished talking to you!"

"I don't give a shit! This isn't your house!" _She slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to me _"You can't break other people's belongings!"

"You know what!"

"What, Connie? What do you have to say now!" _I pushed my hair back. We were face to face and if she was to hit me. I don't know if she would've left this house without bruises. _"You kicked me out for your selfish gain and want to come back and start shit!" _I noticed her fists clenching and I couldn't care _"Go ahead, Connie! Hit me! Hit me and let everyone see what a shitty mother you are!"

"I came to see how you were doing! But you're being a rotten bitch so forget it!"

"No, you didn't! You came to harass me! You realize that you have no one to push around and make miserable!" _I stormed over to the doorway of the grand room and the short hallway that led to the kitchen _"Get the fuck out!" _Roughly, she pushed past me and started toward the front door. _

"You have by the end of this week to get the rest of your shit out of my house or I'm burning every last thing!" _When she walked through the kitchen, everyone tried to be discreet and quiet but they aren't good at being low. I closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Fuck my life. I heard her car start and the rubber screech on the black top. Slowly, I made my way into the kitchen and rested on one of the counters._

"Are you okay?" _Chloe asked lowly. She's used to the yelling. She's heard it most of the time I've moved here_

"Yeah"

"You want to talk about it?" _His mother looked at me_

"Nope"

"What did you mean when you said 'you haven't tried to hurt yourself'?" _Chloe then asked. I clenched my jaw and inhaled slowly. Blue eyes caught mine and I clicked my tongue, starting to make up a lie_

"I… might have a history… of speeding when I'm upset"

"Speeding?"

"Mhm"

"How bad is this 'speeding' that she had to come and check?" _Time to continue the lies. Chad fought back a grin as he knew I was lying my ass off_

"I might've crashed once, twice… or six times"

"Are you crazy?" _She gasped_

"Just a little bit"

"You have very dirty vocabulary" _His father stated. I chuckled slightly and shrugged_

"So I've been told"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I had to make Sonny's mother come back some kind of way. Um… review and tell me if you liked. We literally have three more partially dramatic chapters until I get to the closure. Anything extra is if you guys want it. Review please and thank you :) Chapter 33 coming soon…**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you for your reviews! I loved them as usual! Nothing to say really. So… yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Alright ladies, outside!" _Coach yelled during P.E. It was very breezy outside so no one complained today. The girls were still changing and the guys were slowly making our way towards the door. I couldn't help but stare at David, who walked around confidently and smugly about anything. He hasn't said a word about Sonny, which is good, but I felt like he was going to do something out of spite. _

"I think you should let me talk to him" _Derek came up beside me and patted my back. I chuckled slightly and shook my head_

"How'd you find out?"

"Sonny and I are in the same class" _I nodded _"Seriously, let me talk to him"

"No. I don't need you to start trouble"

"I'm not going to start trouble. I'll just… _warn _him"

"_Warn? _What's your definition of warn?"

"I… I'm not going to hurt him"

"No, I'll handle it"

"You sure? It's no problem to warn people"

"You're too violent. Get away from me man" _I pushed him away, laughing _"I think it's an Italian thing"

"I'm not even full Italian. I don't even have an accent"

"Yeah, you fail at life" _He smirked _"But seriously, I'll handle it. I don't need you or anyone else on the team fighting anyone on the basketball team"

"Gotcha" _He nodded. I like being captain of the baseball team. They listen. We were running around the track for exercise and us being teenagers we weren't going to do that. Walking was the way to go._

"I have something for you" _Sonny came up next to me with a folded note that had my name on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and took it out of her hand _

"What is this?" _She shrugged_

"A freshman gave it to Tawni who gave it to me. It's signed for you" _She said. I unfolded it and read it. It said _'I really want to go out with you. I think you're hot and I think I can give you want you deserve. I think you work to hard on the field and need someone to help you relax. You should call me so we can talk. 734-2911. I hope to hear your voice over the phone'. – Katrina.

"Wow" _I laughed loudly and folded the letter up _"You didn't read this?"

"No" _She shook her head. I handed her the letter and waited for her to finish reading what was written in the blue ink. She chuckled and handed it back to me. _"Isn't that sweet?" _She cooed before I leaned down and kissed her quickly. I remember Katrina. She's the one that boldly introduced herself_

"She didn't know you're my girlfriend?" _I crumbled the letter up and threw it in the nearby trash can _"Everyone knows I have a girlfriend"

"Apparently, she didn't" _She grinned _"And you aren't known for keeping one girlfriend until now"

"Ah, you're so funny"

"Yo, Chad" _Grady jogged up in front of me and waved a folded note in front of me _"Did you get a note?"

"Yeah, I just tossed it"

"I got one from that girl, Ashley"

"Wow… you guys have groupies" _She pushed her hair back and snickered _"That's really funny"

"I said jog around that track! What's with the walking?" _Anderson yelled. No one cared. It's P.E. Why are we running in P.E._

"Did Tawni see yours?" _He nodded_

"Yeah, she gave it to me and she doesn't care. Do you care, Sonny?"

"No, not really" _She mumbled_

* * *

><p>"So, I got that letter you wrote to me" <em>I leaned on the locker next to Katrina's. She closed her locker and smiled at me<em>

"And you're thinking?"

"It was cute"

"_Cute_?" _She repeated in an offended tone. _"You thought the note was _cute_?"

"Yeah. It was. I haven't gotten a note like that since I was a freshman"

"Mm, maybe you could show me how you dealt with those notes back then" _She said in a suggestive way. I chuckled inwardly and looked at her. I could see her being drawn in and it was too easy_

"That's not a good idea"

"Why not?" _She looked up at me _"Is it because I'm young?"

"You're like fourteen, I'm eighteen. You're father would kill me"

"He'll get over it" _She shrugged with a smirk _"So, is that the only reason?"

"I have a girlfriend"

"No, you don't" _She scoffed _"A guy like you doesn't have and keep girlfriends. You're a quick fuck type of guy"

"Is that what you think of me, Katrina?" _I laughed shortly _"My feelings are hurt"

"Maybe I can make it up to you then?" _She stepped closer to me and smoothed out a wrinkle on my shoulder. I smirked and pointed to Sonny who was taking her textbooks out of her locker several feet away_

"You see that brunette standing right there with the boots and long legs" _She turned her head and nodded_

"Yeah, what about her?" _I stepped back and put my hands up to explain it all _"Sonny? Sonny Monroe? That chick with the bike and tattoos" _I nodded _"How did you end up with someone like _her_?"

"It's a short, fascinating story"

"Well, she obviously can't be keeping you happy" _Oh, she does_

"I'm very happy"

"Sexually happy?"

"Wow, you're really open with your wants" _I muttered. She's not getting the hint _"I'll make this simple" _I put both hands on her shoulders and sighed _"You are very… kind. I'm declining your offer or whatever. You should find someone in your age group who is happy to oblige to your... needs. So, no thanks"

"Is it really that simple for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much" _I gave her a quick wink before walking away from her over to Sonny. She laughed and buried her head in her locker. I waited until she was finished and started talking_

"I told you they're in love with you" _She pulled her head out and looked at me _"It's like your Ken and they want to be your Barbie"

"Barbie?"

"Yeah… they talk about you in class" _She then said _"It's very funny how caught up they are in you. The girls here are fast, dude. They're kinda whore-ish" _She took a book out of her bag and looked at me _"Oh my god. Chad Dylan Cooper is so gorgeous" _I laughed at her southern belle voice. It sounded like the ones in the movies and placed a hand over her chest for exaggeration _"He's like the best looking one on the team. He looks so strong. I bet he's such a great kisser. I even bet he makes you dizzy if you get him in bed with you. Did you see the way he looked at me yesterday? I almost died" _I leaned against the locker and kept laughing as she continued _"I would most definitely let him take my virginity. I would love to wrap my fingers in that short blonde hair of his. I would just strip naked if I was in the same room as him" _What? _"It's really funny how they talk about you"

"Is that how you used to talk when you owned dolls?" _I teased. She chewed on her lip and smiled_

"No" _She's lying_

"How do you hear that stuff?"

"They think they're whispering but they really aren't"

"Well, that's wonderful but I'm not Ken. Ken where's tight shorts and weird shirts. It's a bit… odd"

"And you think you aren't odd at times?" _She motioned to me with her hand _"You have your moments, Chad"

"Haha. That's not funny at all, Sonshine"

"I'm going to class now" _She closed her locker and turned around _"You're happy to stay there and have a… moment" _What the hell? I shook my head and snickered._

"You walked away again" _I called out after her. I saw her give a thumbs up and keep walking _"You know I hate that" _She gave me another thumbs up. I smiled and started toward my next class. I had math. The worst subject in the word. Its unnecessary numbers and occasional letters that make shit complicated._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"How come when you freefall you feel weightless even though gravity is pulling you down?" _My physics teacher, Mr. Santos asked. A few flurries of hands rose up from the honors class. _"Lucy?"

"Gravity is pulling equally on the particles in your body. You aren't in contact with anything and there's nothing pushing against you"

"Right" _He walked down the aisles. Making questions off the top of his head _"Why is it possible to drive a nail into a piece of wood with a hammer and not by hand? I'll randomly call on someone…" _He stopped directly in front of my desk and sighed _"How come I don't ever see Ms. Monroe's hands up?" _He teased. I smirked and leaned forward on the desk_

"Kinetic energy" _I said_

"Elaborate please?" _He turned his back and started toward the front of the classroom_

"When you bring down a hammer, the kinetic energy rises which gives the nail more force to be pushed into the wood. The energy releases upon impact on the nail. A hammer has more force than your hand which is why you can't just push it in"

"I'll give you an 'A'" _He grinned shortly _"No attitude next time" _Nodding; I unwrapped a stick of gum and chewed on it. _"I want you to break up into two teams. Preferably, Mars versus Venus" _He waved two papers in this hand. _"Mars on the right and Venus on the left" _He gave us time to get ourselves situated and read the papers_

"This is easy" _Penelope scoffed. Yeah, she's in this class. Isn't it awesome?_

"That it is. But I want to see how fast you can think" _He handed out a dry erase marker to each of the teams after he split the board in half _"I also want you to state which law is involved. The correct answer get's fifteen extra points on their grade. Loser loses five. You have five minutes" _He started the stopwatch and watched us work. Lucy, Pamela and Riley all scrambled to write the answer on the board. They were correct so far_

"Change the second 'g' to an 'a', Luce" _I told her, she stepped back to take a look and cocked her head, finding it right and changing it_

"Which law is it?" _Riley sighed _"It's one of Newton's…" _She handed me the marker, I popped off the cap and wrote 'Newton's 2nd law' underneath the problem. Portlyn wiped it off and took the marker out of my hand_

"It's not the second it's the first" _She denied, writing her answer_

"No, it's not" _I sneered _"It has to do with acceleration and gravity" _I explained _"That's the second law"

"No, it's not"

"Thirty seconds!" _Damn that went fast_

"It's the second law. I'm telling you, it's the second"

"The first makes more sense"

"But this has nothing to do with velocity" _I gestured to the board _"At all"

"Time" _Fuck._ "Markers down"

"It's the first" _She narrowed her eyes. It's not the first. She's an idiot._

"Boys, step away so I can see" _I read their side of the board and realized they had the same question as us. _"Everything on this is right" _He said happily. Mr. Santos then took a long stride over to our side and picked up the marker. I knew it was wrong but time was up _"Everything is right, except…" _He picked up the marker and circled the law _"It's the second law not the first. Velocity has nothing to do with that problem. You should've thought of force, mass and acceleration" _Great!_

"So, that's…?"

"Minus five points" _He clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner and told everyone to take our seat _"How did you get that question wrong? Can one of you ladies answer that for me?"

"One of our team members disagreed" _Riley sighed _"One knew the right answer and the other insisted on the wrong one"

"Oh?" _He smiled _"Was it Penelope and Sonny?"

"What?" _She groaned _"It could've been Pamela and Lucy for all you know. How do you assume it's me and her?"

"It's obvious you two can't agree on anything. Every team thing we do, you two end up fighting over the answer"

"Wonderful observation, Mr. Santos, thank you for that" _I stated sarcastically. He laughed and started his homework announcement like he does at the end of every class_

"You're homework is page two seventy six in your textbooks. Answer questions three to twenty five" _The bell rang twice, dismissing the students. I rolled my eyes and packed up my textbook. _"Sonny can you hang back?" _I groaned again and put my bag over my shoulder. I walked up to his desk and leaned on it_

"What?"

"You had the correct answer for the question earlier"

"I knew it was the second. I told her repeatedly"

"I heard in the midst of all the scrambling to write. Why'd you hang back and let her take it?"

"There's no use in fighting with her anymore" _I shrugged _"I know you know what happened in the cafeteria"

"Maybe" _He chuckled, tilting down his glass _"You lost five points because of that. She's lowering your grade"

"Yeah, I'll get them back next class. Ask me harder questions next time" _I joked and started toward the door _

"Will do, Ms. Monroe" _he saluted me and I walked out his class. Lucy was leaning on the wall next to the door with her arms folded. I started toward the cafeteria and reached into my bag to put my Ray Bans on._

"You should've just pushed her out the way and wrote it on the bored"

"Sweet little Lucy, resorting to violence?" _She gave a short silent grin while the glasses darkened my vision _"I'm shocked"

"Yeah, I'm slowly dropping my 'B' status in a 'C'. Do you know how suck ass that is?" _She stopped me _"No, you don't. You're an 'A' student"

"I have a 'B', Lucy"

"In physical education" _She spat out. I smirked _"Next time, you need to just move her and write the answer"

"Or you could do it? I'm not putting my hands on her"

"I don't mean like fling her across the room. I mean, just push her to the side"

"You do it and tell me how that goes… mmkay?" _She laughed lowly as we entered the cafeteria and went our separate ways. Chad and others were already sitting down since honors classes let out later than anyone else's. _

"Monroe!" _I heard a voice call out to me along with a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and dropped my head. An annoyed exhale left my lips before I turned_

"What?" _I shook my head and looked at David in the eye. Well, through my shades. _

"Address" _A short yellow card was handed to me. I took it and saw his home address and cell phone number written on it. I shrugged and started to walk away _"I wasn't finished, sweetheart"

"I don't care and I'm _not _your sweetheart" _He took a large step in front of me, blocking my way _"What now?"

"What time are you coming?" _He shoved his hands in his pockets and quirked an eyebrow_

"Whatever time I get off work"

"Which is?"

"Undecided" _I rolled my eyes _"I'll get there when I get there"

"Which is?" _He said again. Was he not getting the hint?_

"When I ring your doorbell" _I nodded and put the card in my back pocket. He must've read my mind to walk away because he did. I made my way to the table and took an empty seat between Grady and Chad. _

"You look annoyed, Sonny" _Grady chuckled and patted Tawni's head. She swatted his hand away and looked me_

"I'm not annoyed" _Wow, that's a lie. Tawni just scrunched up her face and tilted her head at me. I pushed my wavy hair back through my fingers; it's a habit, and grabbed Chad's soda._ "What?" _I twisted the cap off and took a sip _

"Nothing" _She furrowed her brows _"Nothing…"

"Weird…" _Chad deadpanned _"What time do you get off work?"

"Four thirty"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"My arms are burning" _I groaned as I benched one hundred and fifty pound weights and Grady kept the bar from falling on my chest. I had to do ten sets and I'm only on my third. Anderson told me to go up fifty pounds and I think I'm about ready to die. The team was in the weight room working on strength and resistance._

"Your face is turning red" _Grady chuckled and counted quietly to himself _"Breathe, man"

"I am breathing. This is heavy"

"Do you need motivation or something?"

"No" _I grunted and pushed the weight up _"I have six more sets now"

"You should stop" _He stated _"You're red as a tomato"

"Thank you, Grady" _I spat out of breath _

"You're welcome, buddy" _He laughed. I grinned and exhaled forcefully_

"I quit" _I lifted the weight fully and put it back on the holder. I sat up on the bench and used the towel on my knee to wipe my face _"What time is it?"

"Uh… three thirty" _Fuck. She's going over there in a few._ "She'll be fine…"

"I'm not worried about that, Grady" _Liar!_

"That's a bullshit lie"

"I hate you so much. Did you know that?" _I chuckled and folded my arms _"You can tell when I'm lying and I hate it"

"That's because I'm your best friend. I notice everything…"

"That's creepy, Grady" _I shook my head_

"Like you're all stressed out over your girlfriend and David"

"That's not true" _I threw my towel at him and laid back down on the bench. I covered my eyes with my arm and snickered_

"You're incapable of keeping things from me" _He tossed my towel back _

"So are you" _I snorted_

"This isn't about _me _at this moment"

"You know I'm right"

"Unfortunately you are. We need to take a break from each other" _He stated. I laughed loudly and uncovered my eyes_

"Fine. This relationship is over" _I laughed, he's too crazy _"I want my shit back"

"We could still be friends, if that's alright"

"No. I don't want to be friends"

"Aw… don't be like that" _He patted my shoulder. I couldn't control the laughter and I was running out of air. I clutched my stomach and sucked in as much oxygen as possible _

"You're crazy"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I walked up the steps to David's house and rung the doorbell around five thirty. I had stalled in the diner because I really didn't want to go over here. He had a nice house, I'll give him that. I waited for someone to answer the door and when he finally did he gestured for me to come in._

"We could study in the den if that makes your boyfriend more comfortable" _I narrowed my eyes. As much as I hated that he referred to Chad in this… he's smart_

"Smart move" _I mumbled, following him down a couple of steps and into the well furnished area. _

"Want something to drink? Water, Lemonade, Iced Tea, Fruit Punch?"

"No thanks"

"Beer?"

"Nope" _I sat on the couch, put my helmet on the table and took out the schools copy of the play they handed out. I flipped to the saved page and heard him take a seat a few feet away_

"I'm not going to put anything in your drink"

"I never assumed that" _I replied _"I'm fine; I don't want anything"

"Food?"

"David…" _I spat out. He snickered and smiled_

"Where do you want to start?"

"The top of page… your first line to her" _I mentioned. He nodded and inhaled._

"Can I ask you something?"

"No. You can read your line so I can leave faster"

"Why do you ride motorcycles?" _I dropped my head and motioned to the book _"But you didn't answer my question"

"I don't have to answer it"

"Okay…" _He said _"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" _Not looking forward to presenting this at all. I dropped my eyes to my line and opened my mouth to say_

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss" _I don't really understand Shakespeare's language. It's not very clear_

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" _This was boring, I could see him inching closer out of the corner of my eye and I smirked slightly. He thinks we're actually going to act out the kissing scene_

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" _Funny naïve David should move back over to his spot. _

"Do you understand this?" _He suddenly asked. I shook my head slowly and lowered the book _"_You _don't understand this? But you're extremely smart"

"That doesn't mean I understand it" _I shrugged_

"What do you think it means?"

"He wants to…" _I looked up and forward and sighed _"Kiss her"

"Ah… I see" _There's two kissing moments in this scene and I wasn't acting out either of them in his house _"Well, now that I read it, it becomes more obvious"

"Just finish so we can analyze it"

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" _He's still inching closer. I crossed my legs and got ready to say_

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take" _He slowly leaned in and lowered the book from in front of me. I placed my hands over his mouth and clicked my tongue_

"You don't get kisses from me" _I said bluntly. I could feel his lips curve up to a smile_

"Really, Sonny. I'm just doing whats in the book" _He smiled_

"Well… I'm not"

"I kinda want to kiss you"

"I kinda don't give a shit. I'm not kissing you" _I sent him a smug grin and pushed his mouth away from me _"The faster we finish the faster I can leave. So finish"

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" _He exhaled, finishing that line and brought his book to his face_

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took"

"Sin from thy lips? Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" _He leaned in again but I stopped him with a rough push of his chest_

"What part of 'I'm not kissing you' don't you understand?" _I sneered_

"The 'not' part. It bugs me" _He cupped my face and tried to bring his lips to mine but I refused_

"No" _I pushed him back again. He's a dumb fuck_

"Are you afraid?" _He chuckled darkly and forcefully crawled on top of me just for a kiss. _"I promise he won't get mad"

"Stop!" _I pushed at his chest. He budged a little but dug his knee into my thigh when I started kicking_

"Relax, Sonny. It's _only _a kiss"

"No!" _I squirmed even more _"Get off me!" _I kicked mercilessly underneath him, pushing at his shoulders also. His knee literally was grounding into my thigh. My bone never hurt so much in my life _"Ow! You're hurting me" _I whimpered, a lump forming in my throat because of the pain._

"Sonny, stop squirming" _He crashed his lips down onto mine, teeth and all. He forced his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. It was nasty and slimy and gross. I could taste the salty thing you get in your mouth before you throw up. He's knee won't budge! I roughly brought my fist up and listened to the loud crack it made on his nose. He flew off me and clutched the bleeding area on his face. I quickly gathered my things and shoved the book in the bag _"You bitch! It was just a kiss!"

"All for a kiss? You're fucking pitiful" _I landed a left hook on his jaw and stormed out of his house. My thigh hurts like hell!_

_I kinda knew he was going to try something but I didn't think it was going to be on the first fucking day!_

_I fucking hate California!_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"It's two o clock in the morning" _My mother paced around in a frustrated way _"Where the hell could she be?" _I knew David had something to do with this. I'm going to raise all hell later in school today. We've been looking since for her since ten at night_

"Did you call her house?" _My father asked me. I nodded and rubbed my forehead. I had sent out fifteen texts to her and she didn't answer any of my eight calls._

"I checked the local late night places. She's not there" _Seth came into the house and dropped his keys on the dining room table._

"Where the hell is she?" _I groaned loudly. Throwing my cell phone on the table carelessly _

"Try calling her again"

"She's not answering anything" _I exclaimed to my father. Chloe said she use to leave and not come back until early morning. So she is coming back… I hope_

"We can't call the police because she's eighteen. Legally she's free to go whenever she chooses"

"That's bullshit" _Seth sighed _"She _just_ turned eighteen, shouldn't she still be considered a minor?" _There was a loud rumble that erupted into the garage and quieted down when it ended_

"That's her" _My mother threw her hands up and rested them on a chair. The door opened and was closed shut. There was a slight limp in her walk and I caught sight of Sonny's face which showed a pissed emotion _"Where the hell have you been!" _My mother walked towards her and grabbed her helmet out of her hand swiftly_

"Mrs. Cooper…" _she closed her eyes and pushed her hair back. Sonny flinched whenever she would yell. _

"You had us all worried sick and running around looking for you!"

"I-"

"You may be an legal adult be we're housing you!"

"Mrs. Coo-" _My mother wasn't letting her get a word in._

"Are you out of your damn mind!"

"Well I-"

"You should've called to tell us you were alright instead of-" _Sonny cut her off quickly_

"Can you listen!" _She snapped loudly then lowered her voice right after _"Out of all respect since I'm living here… I went up to Peak hill" _Peak hill?_ "I needed some air and I apologize for keeping you up this late" _She shook her head and opened her eyes _"I figured you wouldn't worry since I wasn't your kid. My mother usually didn't care… so I thought you wouldn't either. I'm sorry. It will never happen again…" _Sonny reached out for her helmet. Once my mother gave it to her, she turned around and walked up the stairs. My mother put her hands on her hips and blew out a breath of air. _

"Everyone go to bed" _She waved it all off and was up the steps behind Sonny. My father turned out all the lights and we all went up the steps and into our rooms. Well, I went into Sonny's room, pushing the door closed._

"What happened?" _She turned on her lamp and pulled off her shirt_

"The male species and their undying need to get what they want is highly annoying" _She grumbled _"Maybe it's just the guys at Mountain Arts" _She pulled off her pants and revealed the light purple bruise that will be darker when she wakes up_

"What the _fuck _happened?"

"He… forced me to kiss him" _I clenched my jaw tightly and breathed through my nose. He's going to die. She pulled back the covers on her bed and slacked her shoulders. I'm going to jail… great. _

"What? How did…?" _I can't even say anything because I would scare the whole entire house; I just gestured to her thigh and clenched my jaw_

"He dug his knee into it" _She cleared her throat and looked down shortly before raising her eyes _"Sleep with me tonight?" _She insisted which I won't decline. I pulled off my shirt and dropped my pants to be left in my boxers. Sonny laid in the bed with her thumb stroking my bicep. I tilted my head down and lightly pressed my lips to her forehead while letting my hands stroke her sides. David was very dumb for starting a fight. She lifted her head higher on the pillow and wove her fingers in the hair on the nape of my neck _"It was so gross and disgusting" _She whispered with a shiver. A deep chuckle erupted from my throat as I felt her cool breath on my collarbone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you think? How bad do you think Chad is going to fuck David up? I can't wait to upload that so review! Lots of reviews= majorly quick update! Review please and thank you! Chapter 34 coming soon…**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks a mucho for your reviews! Did I like them? NO. I thought they were brilliant. So funny and good. No real authors note but thank you for reading my story and to ENJOY!**

**This chapters going to be kinda short just so I can get to the point of how bad Chad's temper is. **

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I felt the sheet come up off my body. I know he was looking at the bruise. I could feel it. As I began to wake up into a half sleep, I thought about what might happen at school today. Since this school is like one giant messed up ABC family teenage show there was going to be a rumor about me. David might not be in school and if he is, he'll be hanging tight with his followers. See the thing is, the baseball team is like one huge family. Literally. The baseball team is very protective over their girls. I really don't want them to get in trouble over me though. He released the sheet and I heard him sigh. I opened my eyes sleepily and pushed myself up on my elbows_

"Chad?" _I asked, trying to pull his arm from over his eyes. It wouldn't budge. I climbed atop of him and sighed_ "Chad" _My_ _hands rubbed back and forth on his abs._ "Look at me…" _I pulled on his arm again_

"I can't look at you, Sonshine" _He mumbled_

"And why is that?"

"I'm beyond pissed at this point"

"How pissed?"

"Lethally pissed" _Wow. That's a bit... much_

"You sound calm" _I tried to see if he would move his arm but he wouldn't. I could see he was upset. As much as I hate David with the passion of hell, Chad shouldn't kill him_

"I'm trying to keep my composure around you"

"Why?" _I shook my head_

"My anger is actually worse than yours believe it or not"

"So then, let's go in late today_" I insisted, feeling his muscles tense when I softly dragged my nails down his chest. I thought about is his parents but the dining room sounds empty. He removed his arm and looked at me with a small smirk_

"You're trying to keep me from going into school?" _He chuckled and caressed my legs, being careful of the plum colored bruise. I trailed my hands up to his shoulders and gently massaged them_

"Is it working?" _I smiled as his fingers caught my bra strap and lowered it off of my shoulder_

"I might need a little more convincing"

"Yeah?" _I laughed and leaned down to press my lips to his. He rested his hands on my hips as we kissed slowly, curling his fingers into the soft cotton start of my panties_

"Yeah... being late is fine" _He mumbled and blindly found my hands and intertwined my fingers with his. I pulled back and looked him in the eye_

"I'm pretty sure that your mother would yell at you if you were late because of me" _He rolled us over carefully with a laugh and placed our interlocked hands above my head. His lips shut mines up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. I rested my hands at the start of his boxers and felt his growing member. He tensed a little and attacked my neck_

"Trust me, its fine"

* * *

><p><em>Chad and I missed two classes and he had Math. I had English. He had managed to convince me to ride with him to school in his car and I'm doing everything in my power to keep him calm. Though I want to see his temper, I don't want him to get suspended. Even through his calm demeanor I could see that he was upset. The way his jaw clenches repeatedly from time to time<em>

"So, what are you going to do?" _He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side_

"I don't know. I mean, he's not really in any of my classes" _He stated. He's in my English class unfortunately._

"Lucky you" _I mumbled_

"Oh, that's right. The bastards in your English class" _A hand dragged down his face and muttered_ "Shit"

"No, it's fine" _I assured him but in all actuality, I hoped I broke his nose. We slowed in front if the classroom and I scrunched up my face_ "It sucks that I don't have my bike. I can't leave if I wanted too..." _Then it truly clicked_ "Wow, Chad... really?" _I pushed him away from me slightly with a smile_

"I'm surprised you didn't realize that earlier" _He pulled me back to him and chuckled. _

"That wasn't fair. I don't think straight after sex…" _I kissed him shortly before backing away_ "You're a bad influence, Chad. You made me late"

"It was your idea, Sonshine" _I opened the door and walked into a silent staring classroom. Yeah, David was here. He has balls for that. I took my usual empty seat without addressing the fact that he was sitting next to me with the book in his hand. Everyone went back to their business when I acted completely normal. Unfortunately, I didn't break his nose. I did bruise his cheek though._

"Uh... about the scene" _I turned my head to him and bit my tongue_ "...I analyzed it and... figured that all we have to do is practice it"

"I'm not practicing anything with you" _I said_

"What are you talking about you're 'not practicing anything with me'? This is our project"

"I'm _not _practicing anything with you. Point, blank period"

"What is your problem?" _He hissed_

"You're really going to sit here and act like you didn't forcibly kiss me?" _I didn't mean to say it kind of loud_

"Seriously?" _He whispered and narrowed his eyes _"You need to keep your voice down"

"What?" _I sneered _

"This is our grade. I'm not failing because of this shit"

"You should've thought twice then"

"Sonny, what do you want from me? I can't apologize because it's not going to be truthful or sincere"

"You're a fucking asshole"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You have to relax" _Sonny murmured into my back as she wrapped her arms around me. I put my head into my locker and sighed. David is the only person I want to knock the hell out right now and I haven't been this upset since sophomore year when some guy backed into my car at the mall. But this time, it's worse. A lot worse._

"I am relaxed…"

"You're a liar"

"That too" _I chuckled and closed my locker once I took my head out of it. I turned around, leaned against my locker and pulled her too me and wrapped my hands around her waist _

"Your face is red, Chad" _She pointed out _"What were you doing?"

"I was… upset"

"Well, your face is red and that's not a good thing"

"You're thigh is purple and that's not a good thing"

"That's not the point" _She laughed as I gave her a grin. Tawni came up to us with Derek beside her and crossed her arms_

"Are you alright?" _Derek asked her. Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me_

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You disappeared and didn't come back until the morning…" _He said_

"How did you know that?" _She mumbled and pushed her hair behind her ear _"Don't answer that" _She then shook her head _

"The whole baseball team knows, Sonny" _Tawni inserted. Sonny stepped out of my embrace and folded her arms_

"What the hell? You guys are like the damn mob. Seriously though, how did you know what happened?"

"I might've… told Grady you went missing for a couple of hours and he might've told Derek… it might've circulated around to everyone else"

"What the fuck, man" _She exclaimed _"So… everyone knows I went 'missing'?"

"Sorry…" _I tried. She scoffed and leaned on the locker next to me_

"Why are all of you so close? You're like the mob"

"I didn't mean for it to spread like that" _I explained _"I really didn't"

"So what does this mean then? The whole baseball is pissed at David?" _She then asked. It was nothing but silence. Sonny slapped my chest harshly. I rubbed it a little before chuckling _"I don't need a damn protection order"

"It's not a protection order. They just found out and now they're a _little_ peeved"

"Alright… can we just go to lunch?" _She said, pushing herself off the locker and stepping in the direction of the cafeteria. Sonny is managing to do a good job by keeping me sane. But when I'm alone it's like I'm a ticking time bomb. I don't know what it is but it's not helping David get by in any way._

* * *

><p>"You have to drive me to work" <em>Sonny said to me as I leaned on her locker at the end of the day. I had practice while she worked and I had my arms folded on my chest<em>

"You can't walk?" _Grant teased and leaned on the locker next to me_

"Grant... don't you have a class? A credit recovery?" _She tried and waved him off_

"Are you really gonna put all my business out there Sonny?" _He furrowed his eyebrows_ "Really?"

"Yes... now leave"

"How'd you even know that?" _He said loudly with a smile_

"You told me... last week"

"I didn't think you were listening. I was just rambling at the mouth" _I laughed quietly and shook my head_

"Are you ready?" _I asked Sonny. She nodded and closed her locker. Patting Grants back as I walked away, Sonny bumped into Penelope head on. Penelope scowled a smile and stared at her. Sonny exhaled deeply and pushed her hair back. _

"That was very slutty of you too kiss David..." _Penelope said. What? I furrowed my eyebrows and pressed my lips in a tight line. _

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me" _Sonny shrugged and walked around her. I slung my arm over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head_

"Really? David said you punched him because he refused to kiss you" _Penelope yelled. I stopped and turned around. He's lying now? Lying to make it seem like he's the victim? Fuck that! This internal anger that I held all day made my hands tingle. Me hitting him is what was going to make the feeling stop. _

"Chad… look at me" _Sonny whispered, holding my arm tightly. She knew it was really bad at this point. Seriously, I don't know what came over me but I scanned the campus thoroughly until I spotted him standing in front of the student lounge. I started toward his direction across the campus, storming past Grady and Derek._

"Chad, dude!" _Derek called after me. It was like I was seeing red. I stopped hearing things and my main focus was killing him at this moment._

"Chad!" _Was the last female voice I heard before my fist made a connection with his jaw. God, that made my day but I couldn't stop. I was letting my anger out on his face. Plus, it was after school hours. I can't get in trouble_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Chad… look at me" _I said to him lowly while taking his arm. I noticed his jaw clenching repeatedly and harshly. His eyes were busy looking around the campus for David. He's really pissed. He hand twisted his arm out of my hand and started storming across the campus. I groaned and followed behind him. He was walking so fast that I could barely keep up. He walked right back Grady and Derek who looked at me behind him. They called out his name like I did but he was ignoring us. David was surrounded by his 'followers' laughing like nothing was wrong. _"Chad!" _It all happened so fast. Chad's fist came up and made contact with David's jaw. I gasped when I saw it but I'm smart enough not to break up a male fight. Chad hit him again, hard enough so that David was lying on the floor. _

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on her again!"

"Yo! What the fuck is your problem!" _One of David's friends pushed Chad. Then it was chaos. _

"Back off!" _Derek pushed the kid that pushed Chad and then the kid punched Derek in the face. What the fuck is going on? David had managed to get up and throw a blow to Chad's stomach but it didn't faze him. Derek was busy beating one of the guys up while Grady and another one of David's friends were about to get into it. Every blow to David's face seemed to get worse over time. It was like a group fight. I couldn't even break it up because they're guys and getting hit by one of them could give me a concussion. _

"Get off me!"_David growled. He slammed Chad into the locker by his shirt and landed a right hooked into his cheek. When it happened, I turned away. I don't know what to do. Turning back around, Chad was on top of David, slamming his fist into his face. David scrambled underneath him and hit Chad square in the lip. Chad's persistence comes in handy because he doesn't stop pounding on David at all. There was blood running from Chad's face and some coming from David's eyebrow. His fist was coming down on his face like bricks._

"What the hell happened?" _Tawni came running up next to me and grimaced when Grady hit the red headed guy so hard that his body knocked into the locker_

"I don't know and I don't know how to stop it" _She stepped forward and I grabbed her wrist _"You're going to get killed if you try to break up that fight"

"What do we do then?"

"Don't touch her _ever_!" _I don't think David was even trying to fight back at this point. Well, he was but he wasn't succeeding _"I thought I told you to back off in the locker room!"_ Pow! Another blow to the face. Chad isn't stopping. _

Holy shit!

"You fucking bastard" _He grunted in between his hits. Pow! My jaw snapped shut when Chad made a loud crack against David's nose. I shuddered. Derek had fucked up the kids face bad as he backed up. The kid was on his knees clutching his stomach. Grady had backed up also, wiping his bloody knuckles on his shirt. The guy Grady had fought was stepping away from him also. My boyfriend… wasn't stopping. I switched the weight off of the other foot and looked away for a few seconds. That didn't help anything because I still heard the sound of a fist hitting skin. Then it got real quiet. I turned my head back to see Chad standing up and wiping the blood from his jaw on the back of his arm. His face was beyond red and his jaw was clenched tightly. _

His temper _is_ worse than mine. The scary part is that he didn't show _any_ sign of calming down. I'm not going to work… I'll call in and tell them I had something to do… Somehow, we had found our way to the parking lot and he was still varsity red in the face.

"Get in the car" _He said to me lowly. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at David who was pushing himself up off the ground painfully _"Now…"

"Ch-"

"Get in the fucking car!" _He screamed at me. My heart jumped rapidly. I was actually kind of scared to be honest. I got in the car like he said and peered straight forward. He got in and turned on the ignition. Did you know that silence can kill you? This car was torturously silent and the only time he looked over at me was to look out his right view mirror. Pulling up in the driveway was easy, getting out the car was easy also. He grabbed his bag out the backseat and slammed the car door when he got out. Still no words. Entering the house, he dropped the bag instantly and went right up to his room. I walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter_

Shit...

* * *

><p>"Chad…" <em>I knocked on his door around eleven at night and pushed it open. He never left his room when we came home after school and it pushed me a little weary. He was lying on his stomach with his back bare and his lower half clothed with blue and white pajama pants. I closed the door softly and straddled his hips. I laid down on top of him and sighed <em>"Are you okay now?"

"Now?" _He chuckled _"I'm fine now, Sonshine"

"You're temper is really bad…"

"Yes, I know that. Thank you"

"I'm not saying it like that. I'm saying… I didn't know if you were going to stop hitting him or not. You couldn't hear anything Derek, Grady and I were trying to faze you with…"

"Yeah, I blacked out" _I planted a soft kiss on his shoulder before inhaling _"I'm not going to get in trouble. Don't worry about it. Guys don't rat out each other like girls do and it was after school hours"

"Derek and Grady fought beside you…"

"I know"

"Why are you guys so close with each other?"

"We're a team and we've fought before next to each other. On the field. It's called a team fight…"

"A brawl would be better"

"No" _He laughed. I scrunched up my face when I saw his hands. His knuckles were bright red and had scratches on it. I knew they would heal but I knew that would take a while also. _"I'm sorry for screaming at you…"

"It's fine. You were upset. Although, you might have marks on your face"

"I don't actually. My face looks completely normal" _He murmured _"Lift up for a second" _I lifted to my knees so he can turn over on his back. I rested on his hips again and pushed my hair out of his face. His was normal despite the small cut he had on his jaw line_

"So, what happens when you got to school tomorrow?"

"Nothing. We act like it never happened. We don't even acknowledge each other"

"Really? It's that easy for you guys?" _I cleared my throat a little_

"Mhm… you know, it's going to be really weird studying with him…"

"I'm not studying with him. Well, I am but only during class"

"_Oh_"

"You have a cut right there" _I motioned to his jaw line. He sighed and closed his eyes_

"I know. It's small though…" _I reached up and turned out his lamp. Once the room was dark, I laid on his chest and buried my head in the crook of his neck _"If my father finds out he's going to kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again" _I slightly grinned and wove my fingers in his hair_

"He won't find out" _I reassured him. Chad could get away with murder by his parents if he wanted too _"If he does… I'll take the blame and tell a lie"

"A lie to why I beat David up?" _Chad trailed his hand up and down my spine softly, resting the other on my thigh _"Yeah, he'll believe that"

"Beat him up is an understatement, Chad. You fucked him up and didn't stop until you were satisfied" _He shrugged _"I didn't know if you were going to stop"

"No- It was anger. It was really bad anger. I don't get angry often so when I do it's a bad thing…" _He yawned_

"Hm… I noticed. I should go before your mother walks in randomly" _I pushed myself up on my hands and then felt his arms wrap tight around my waist, pulling me back to him_

"I don't really care if she does at this point. You're staying…" _How's it possible that I can see his crystal blue eyes in the dark? That's so weird. I kissed him shortly before returning to the position I was in _"Besides, you're keeping me warm right now…"

"Since when am I your cover?"

"Since now. Go to sleep, Sonny" _He muttered. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a while. Hey, look at that… I fell asleep on Chad. Whoa… I'm committed. Whoa! I changed!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So... like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked! Review and tell me anything you want about this chapter. Nice or mean. Did it live up to your expectations... yes... no... maybe... so? Um... so yeah I'm sorry for the long wait for an update. Hehe rhymed... But I had this major writers block and couldn't think of how the fight should begin. That's why it took so long. But I should be back on track now :) So review please and thank you... Chapter 35 coming soon...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm really happy you liked the last chapter. Like extremely happy. I did my little spastic dance when I opened my email. So yeah… ENJOY!**

**I FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER! LOOK AT THE REVIEWS. LOOK HOW MANY WE HAVE! HOLY MOLY WITH CHEESE AND GUACAMOLE! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Waking up this morning was terrible. Not the part of finding Sonny's head on my chest part but how we were woken was horrible. I was irritable from what happened yesterday so I wasn't as calm as I could be. I just kept my eyes closed and exhaled calmly. It went something like this: My door pushed open roughly, making me wake up fully. I didn't have to be to school for another three hours which means I didn't have to wake up for another two._

"Why is she in your bed?" _My mother snapped in a parental way. I groaned when she flipped on the lights_

"Mom..." _I sighed. Sonny stirred as I sat up and carefully got up to stand up_

"This was one of my rules and you blatantly broke it" _She threw her hands up_

"Mom, we were just sleeping, that's all"

"No, you weren't" _She accused and pushed past me and to the bed where Sonny was still sleeping_

"Sonny, get up" _My mother said loudly. She was being annoying and I was still partially unconscious _

"Mom, we were only sleeping. We're both fully clothed"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What? Mom..." _I put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off. She pulled off the covers and patted Sonny's back hastily_ "Do you see any wrappers anywhere? No" _Sonny picked up her head and pushed herself up on her hands. She gave a small yawn before pushing her hair out of her face_

"You didn't have to use one. It could've been unprotected" _She assumed something that Sonny and I wouldn't want at this moment. We're too young for kids_

"What?" _I exclaimed_ "Mom, that would get her pregnant and we both don't want that"

"Mrs. Cooper..." _Sonny sat up groggily and looked at her_ "We didn't do anything..."

"Get out of his bed..." _My mother spat_

"Mom, we didn't do anything at all. Just... relax" _I ran a finger through my hair _"She has shorts and a tank top on. She's clothed"

"Where's your shirt, Chad?"

"I never sleep with a shirt. Ever" _I scoffed out_ "Mom, come on... relax. Nothing happened"

"Mrs. Cooper... we only slept_" Sonny stood up and walked around the bed to her_ "I promise you. If we did do something you would probably know. I'll go..." _Sonny smirked at me and walked out of the room_

"You made a big deal off of nothing..."

"I told you repeatedly that didn't want you two in the same bed..."

"We were talking and then fell asleep"

"Talking doesn't stop the fact that you two were in the same bed"

"Okay... whatever" _She wasn't having it. I shrugged and got back in my bed. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes_ "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've changed"

"No, I haven't. You're just more... careful now that she's moved in"

"Saturday, you and Sonny are going to get tested. No questions about it"

"As awkward as this is to say to you since you're my mother... we've always used a condom"

"I'm still driving you two there and I want to know the results of everything. Saturday morning" _She concluded_

"Fine... whatever makes you feel better" _I shrugged her off and pulled the covers over my body._

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired..." <em>I yawned at Sonny who was getting ready to put her helmet on for school. She grinned and flipped her head over to put her hair in first. Once it was on properly she swung her leg over her green bike. <em>

"You wouldn't be tired if your mom hadn't woken us hours before school" _It came off muffled because the helmet was covering her mouth._

"That's not my fault..."

"Yeah, okay" _She laughed sarcastically and slid her fingers in her riding gloves. _"I'll meet you there then since you're staring" _She stuck the key in the ignition and started up the bike. Yes, I'm still turned on that she rides bikes. Yes, I think they're dangerous. Yes, Sonny is fucking sexy as hell when she leans down and grabs the bars. She kicked the kickstand up and zoomed out of my second garage. _

_Well then... off to school. Twenty minutes later I was pulling into a parking spot, spaces away from hers and turning the car off. I started over to her locker where I saw her putting her helmet into it. I ran up behind her quietly and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, pressing my chest into her back. She chuckled and pulled a book out of her locker_

"You're hugging me like I didn't just leave your garage twenty minutes ago" _She said softly_

"Oh my god, I missed you so much. My life was incomplete" _She laughed and closed her locker shut. When she turned around I placed my hands on the outside of her face on the lockers and sighed_

"You look really pretty..."

"What do you want?" _She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me_

"Nothing, just letting you know" _I shrugged_ "You do know you're much nicer than when you started out last year?"

"I know" _She groaned and pushed her hair back_ "You corrupted me and it's a bad thing"

"That's not my fault. You fell in love and started being nicer"

"I didn't fall in love"

"Sure..." _I drawled out sarcastically_ "Everyone loves Chad. It's okay"

"Everyone knows Chad is an arrogant ass but they don't complain" _I snickered_

"I may be arrogant but I have a reason to be"

"And what's that reason?"

"I'm fucking amazing" _She laughed loudly and shook her head_

"In your mind? Yeah, whatever makes you sleep better at night" _She patted my shoulder_

"You must like bruising my ego. You've damaged it so much but it's all good"

"Is it?" _She shook her head_

"I regain it when I see your pleasured face in my bed"

"You're an idiot..."

"No... I'm mind blowing"

"You remember that?" _She exclaimed_

"What? That was the first time we had sex. I remember everything of that day. The argument in Log Com. Amber spilling Hawaiian punch down your shirt by accident. So you wore my warm up shirt that I gave you. You were eating a orange during lunch. We ended up in your bed because I had a picture book that you wouldn't let me see and I held it over my head while you tried to get it back by pulling me down by my neck. I had kissed you, you backed up and then I threw the book on the desk and kissed you again. If you want me to go to as much as I remember you had on a black bra with matching panties"

"What the hell" _She breathed out with a laugh. She didn't think I would remember that, did she? I grinned_ "Why do you remember that?" _She pressed her lips to mine and cupped my face lightly_

"I remember because it was you..." _I stated honestly. I never remember shit from Penelope and mines relationship. I was a jerk... back then_ "I vaguely remember hearing you squeal into my pillow that evening we finally took a shower together" _For the first time since that day, Sonny burned a light red._

"I didn't squeal into your pillow" _She tried to deny it. I could feel people's eyes on us and never understood why Sonny and I fascinate them._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sonshine" _I kissed her shortly before taking her hand and starting toward media._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_As I walked into the cafeteria with Chad's fingers through my belt loops it seemed to go quiet. I mean really quiet. Absolute silence. I narrowed my eyes and slowed my walking as did he. David's face was all types of fucked. Chad had broken his nose and given him a large bruise on his jaw along with a butterfly bandage on his eyebrow. Shit... I just kept my mouth shut as he and the two guys that were fighting yesterday also walked past to go buy some lunch. I turned my head to Chad who had his jaw clenched tightly. Soon enough the silence was broken with murmurs of conversation. So, I take it that people know?_

"You'd think that I still be upset" _Chad muttered into my hair as we made our way to the table_

"Are you?"

"No, I took all my anger out yesterday..."

"You think people know that you fought?" _I sat down and leaned my head on my hand. I don't know why but Chad's been making my stomach do huge swirls and erupt in butterflies lately. I don't hate it but it's just very weird. When he said all the things he remembered from our first time… together, my whole body warmed up just because. I don't understand damnit!_

"Probably even though there wasn't really anyone here besides the teams"

"I'm officially dead. My life is over and Grady is an asshole" _Tawni complained as she sat down. Why they sit here is because of Chad. _

"I'm not an asshole" _He defended himself with a smile _"Everyone knows what happened yesterday" _He said to Chad_

"So what? Which part do they know? Him hurting Sonny or me and him fighting?"

"All of it" _Tawni said_

"Shit" _I hissed with my eyes closed _"How did that happen?"

"Apparently David told his closest friends what happened and then it got around"_ She responded_

"I've really fucked this school up" _I smirked and stood up to go buy water. This school has seen nothing but trouble and it's all because of me. Mission accomplished! I'm kidding but I changed this school. __It was very awkward at lunch today. People were staring every time Chad had got up and David was up at the same time. It was even worse when they had to cross each other's path to get back to their seat. _

"So, what's going to happen?" _Tawni questioned. I shrugged and cocked my head_

"Whatever comes next. As long as no one fights again, it should be fine" _Chad cleared his throat _"Don't make a big deal out of anything and don't talk about what happened like it should be broadcasted into some news station" _My phone vibrated in my pocket as I received a text. I pulled it out and saw the name 'JAMES'. I looked at Chad out of the corner of my eye and opened it discreetly_

'**I want to talk' – J.C**

'**I don't care about what you want, James' – SM**

_Why the sudden and random text?_

'**We have to talk' – J.C**

'**There isn't a 'we', okay' – SM**

_I took a sip of my water and kept my phone in my lap. Why does James want to talk? He was such an ass in Florida and now he's trying to make up for it._

'**So, I'll talk… you listen' – J.C**

'**Or… no one talks and everyone goes through their lives' – SM**

_James and I talking would end up in some sort of pissed off fight_

'**Why the fuck can't we just talk like civilized people?' – J.C**

'**I fucking hate you. There's nothing civil about that' – SM**

'**Sonny… you don't hate me. There's no possible way you could hate me' – J.C**

_I chuckled inwardly at his incorrect statement_

'**Trust me. It's possible' – SM**

"Why's your face buried in your phone?"

"I'm… talking to someone in Florida" _Not a lie_

"Oh… if you don't mind me asking?" _Fuck it_

"James"

"What does James want?" _He suddenly seemed more interested by the way he leaned over to me. My phone buzzed but I wasn't going to open the message while Chad was leaning over my shoulder. I don't keep secrets but James has a way of saying things that will piss someone off. We really don't need Chad pissed off… again_

"…to get on my good side"

"Is it working?"

"No" _I'm not even giving it a chance _"He tried to kill me. Why would he be on my good side?"

"I don't know, it was a question" _He shrugged with a smile and returned to his… sandwich_

'**Seriously, Sonny. Why can't we just fucking talk for shits sake? Are you afraid of your boyfriend?' – J.C**

'**No. I don't talk to assholes' – SM**

'**But you talk to him every day!' – J.C**

_I narrowed my eyes and ran my tongue on the inside of my cheek_

'**Fuck you!' – SM**

'**It's been done, plenty of times' – J.C**

'**Stop texting me' – SM**

'**So, I'll call then?' – J.C**

'**I won't answer' – SM**

'**Doesn't mean I'll stop trying' – J.C**

'**That's stalking' – SM**

'**No, it's persistence. Something you and I both know you hate' – J.C**

_I hate it when it gets annoying. Plus, I only hate it when certain people have too much of it_

'**What the fuck do you want from me, James?' – SM **

'**I want to talk to you' – J.C**

_Growing tired of the stupid conversation, I stopped answering all together. When I looked up lunch was over in fifteen minutes. I exhaled and held my hair in my hands. Some girl's eye caught mine as she got up the throw a tray out and she firmly said_

"Whore" _I flipped her off and shook my head. I'm not even going to fight with anyone._

"I hate rumors, man" _Derek dropped a folded up letter on the table that had my name on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked it up unfolding it, I read:_

'You really can't keep your lips on one man, can you? First Chad and now David? You do know that you're ruining relationships all over the place. Maybe you should just end your life as is. It doesn't seem to get any better. You've ruined this school, Sonny. Stop fucking things up for people you, negligent bitch. You're such a slut. You would make a killing as a prostitute like Penelope said' – Anonymous

"Who gave this to you?" _I cleared my throat free of any emotion. I have to leave. I can't do it. I'm not in the mood to put up with this petty shit._

"I found it in my locker" _Derek shrugged and put his hands in his pocket _"I might've read it"

"Hm…" _I snickered lowly and darkly while Tawni picked up the crumbled parchment and started reading _"I fucking love rumors" _I exclaimed darkly with a smile that honestly, only Chad and Portlyn- if she were here- can see the emotion in _"You learn things about yourself that you didn't know" _I grabbed my bag and got up from table. I walked out of the cafeteria quick, fast and in a hurry. On the way out I heard mumbles of 'Slut' and 'Whore'. _

_Wow, I feel like I'm in a movie. _

_I leaned my forehead on my locker and closed my eyes. That familiar itch on my wrists came back and it turned into a burn. I wanted it so bad… so, so, so bad. I opened my locker and reached on the top shelf behind my books. I pulled out one of the refillable razors from his house that I had took one day after being so stressed and closed my locker. I had talked myself out of it and left it in my locker. I gripped it tightly, sighing with the cold metal warmed in my hand. With my forehead on the metal again, I let out a trembled sigh and turned the razor in my finger tips. Not here. I reopened my locker and grabbed my helmet, speeding back to the house with the blade in my pocket. _

_When I got in, I went right up to the bathroom in the empty house and closed the door partially. So, how am I going to do this? Deep and satisfying or Light and enjoying…? I stood over the tub so I could let the crimson liquid drain out when it happens. God, I haven't wanted it this bad since the day I moved here after the fight with my mother. That was only weeks ago. The burning got worse… so, so, so much worse. Under my tattoos so I wouldn't mess them up. The edge of breaking when I brought the metal to my wrist. I angled it so I wouldn't cut to deep. I took a breath and heave- a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Shit... I dropped my hand to my side and hated that I wasn't feeling any blood run down my hand_

"Don't do it" _He murmured into my hair and placed his hand over the fist that had my solution in it. _"Let me have it…" _I shook my head slowly and let out a tear _"Please, Sonny… don't do this" _He said softly again _"Let go of it…" _The razor between my fingers, I wanted it there. I closed my eyes and lifted my left arm again _"Sonny… come on…"_ He pleaded suddenly. _"Don't give up… don't resort to this" _My right hand was gripped tighter by his when I started to position the blade correctly between my fingers. _"Please don't… do this, baby"_ Then the urge faded. I felt him take the razor away from me and sigh_

"I'm sorry…" _I muttered and let another single tear fall down my cheek_

"Don't ever scare me like that…" _He stepped in front of me and cupped my face, wiping the tear away with his thumbs. He looked at me with his crystal blue eyes with assurance. I nodded and felt his lips mold on mine leisurely_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I swung at the ball that Grant had pitched to me and heard the loud crack it made against the metal bat. I watched it sore into outfield but wasn't satisfied with the distance. I motioned for him to throw me another one. I don't know what's gotten into Katrina but she's definitely not on my good side. At. All. I mean, why would she send that note to Sonny when Sonny has done nothing to her? That's plain stupidity and general bitch moves. Sonshine was at work right now, she had come back to school for the rest of her classes and rode to work on her bike. How she came upon that razor confused me because all the refillables we had in the house were locked away in my father's study. I swung at the fastball again and sighed when I couldn't get it to go as far as I wanted it too_

"Is she alright?" _Derek asked when I walked over to the dugout for some water _"That note was pretty… bad"

"Yeah, she's alright" _I answered. It wasn't a whole lie _"Why would the note be in your locker though?"

"I don't know, dude. Honestly, I opened it up and it had fallen to the bottom. Do you think it was a girl who wrote that?"

"I know that it was a girl. Guys aren't catty and bitchy" _He tilted his head and agreed_" Yup" _I coughed out before bringing my water bottle up to my lips and taking a big gulp out of it. _"Are the cheerleaders practicing today?"

"For basketball? They're in the gym. Why?" _I placed my water back down and looked toward the large gym building_

"I'll be back… tell Coach I… left something in the locker room or some bullshit like that"

"Yeah, sure" _He nodded as I jogged over to the building and opened the door. The basketball team was practicing while Amy and Hanna, the squads' captains, were counting down to their routine. I walked over to them and ran my fingers through my hair when the giggling and ogling started._

"You're disrupting our practice" _Amy laughed and put her hands on her hips. I chuckled and stood in front of her _

"I'm sorry, I'm so captivated by the teams moves" _I glanced at Katrina for a second before returning my attention to the blonde and brunette_

"What do you want, Chad?" _Hanna pushed my arm but looked at her hand when she realized how sweaty I was from practice. She wiped it on her pants and frowned_

"I need to talk to one of your girls"

"No, you'll distract her for the rest of the day" _Hanna said_

"What? I won't. I truly want to talk to her…"

"You're 'talk' isn't actually talking" _Amy stated _"So, no"

"Come on…" _I gave them both 'the look'. I watched Amy give in shortly but Hanna shook her head _"Come on, Hanna Banana"

"I told you to stop calling me that sophomore year" _She switched her weight on her foot_

"And I told you that I wasn't going to in class this morning. Let me speak to her" _I smiled when the large group of girls turned to look back at me. They're so easy to amuse, it's funny. _

"Fine… you have five minutes" _She threw her hands up and gestured to the group. I stepped between the two girls and pointed to Katrina. She quirked an eyebrow when I motioned for her to come here. We walked out of the gym and into the small one that no one used_

"You must've taken my offer" _She gave a smug grin_

"What is it with you and notes?" _I blurted out rudely. She dropped her grin and scrunched up her face_

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your handwriting on that anonymous letter?"

"That wasn't me" _She breathed out_

"You write your 'K's with a swirl at the tip like you write your name"

"Anyone can do that" _She defended_

"It was on the exact same green lined paper you gave me the other day, Katrina"

"Shit..."

"Why?"

"I don't like Sonny. She's not right for you"

"Katrina, you don't know me. How do you know who's right and who's wrong for me? If you think that you writing that note is going to make me like you then you're _so _wrong"

"Still…" _She shrugged _

"But she's done nothing to you" _I exclaimed and backed up a few steps when I felt I was really loud_ "How do you write something to someone that doesn't do anything to you?"

"Does she know it was me?" _She asked timidly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off and glared at her_

"Answer my question..."

"I don't know. I'm a freshman, a bitchy freshman, I don't know. Why would you want to go out with a slut?"

"She's not a slut" _I growled inadvertently _"David forcibly kissed her. Not the other way around. Don't believe everything you hear. Stop writing notes. It doesn't make you seem cool. If you're a true bitch then you would say it to her face. She'll probably kill you but it's better than being known as a scared bitch"

"D-Do you want me to apologize?"

"No, I want you to her and leave me alone… and no she doesn't know it was you and you better hope she doesn't find out. Frankly, I don't like you and I'm not going to…" _I left her there and started walking out of the gym. Hanna and Amy waved me bye and continued their practice. When I walked back onto the field Grady chuckled and shook his head_

"Why'd you go and scare that poor girl?" _He slapped my back_

"I didn't scare her. I let her know a few things" _I grinned_

"We're going to the diner after the showers. You in?"

"Which one? South Street or Monty's?"

"Monty's"

"Yeah, I'll go"

"I want thirty five laps around the field since Frankie is failing a class" _Frankie's a freshman. Why are we running for a freshman?_ "Chad, Grady, Derek, let me have a word" _He waved us over and put his hands in his pockets_

"Yeah, Coach?" _Grady answered_

"I swear to everything my paycheck is worth, if you three ever fight again, I will personally knock everyone of you out and you won't be able to get back up for a couple of hours"

"That's a little mean" _Derek snickered_

"I'm serious... and I won't put you in games. Especially next week's games"

"Why? What's so special about next week?" _I inquired_

"USC scouts are coming..."

"Seriously..." _Derek hyped up_ "I won't fight ever. I swear on my lucky chain"

"Yeah, whatever... I want you three in the weight room tomorrow and Saturday night. One hundred and sixty pounds with eight ounces of protein"

"That's a lot" _I chuckled nervously and squinted my eyes because of the sun_

"I'm having trainers come help so be prepared" _One hundred and sixty pounds... What the hell_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"What are you doing?" _Chad sat behind me with his legs around me and his arms around my waist. I was sitting on the backyard patio doing my physics homework that I was handing in late tomorrow. I meant to do it but I've been busy. I picked up my pen and chewed on it slowly before reading the question in the textbook. The notebook between my legs was filled with answers, some right and some wrong._

"Homework" _I relaxed into his chest_

"Math?"

"Physics" _I corrected. He picked up the notebook in front of me and read the question aloud_

"What is the difference between centripetal acceleration and centrifugal force?" _He started chuckling and put the book down _"What the hell?" _I laughed softly and pushed my hair back _"You understand this?"

"Yeah…" _I wrote the answer to the last question- not the one he read- and started doing the math on it _"…it's not that hard"

"For you. It would take me hours just to find the definition" _I laughed again and erased a wrong number _"You aren't even using a calculator, Sonny. You're actually writing it out"

"I'm showing my work" _It's mandatory in Mr. Santos's class. After five minutes of math work and getting the right answer I closed my notebook and rubbed my forehead _"Did you do yours?"

"Homework? Yeah, I handed it all in today" _He rested his head in the crook my neck and wrapped his arms around tighter, pulling me into his chest _"You smell good…"

"I smell like my shower gel" _I chuckled and ran my hands along his sweatpants covered legs_

"Mm… whatever" _I felt him smile against his neck before placing a kiss there _"So, I have to tell you something?"

"Okay"

"Saturday morning, my mother is forcing us to go to a… clinic to get… tested"

"What?" _I leaned up and turned my head to him _"A clinic?"

"Mhm"

"We've never done anything unprotected. Ever"

"I told her that but her paranoia took over. We have nothing to worry about since we're always protected" _I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes _

"I don't like doctors' offices" _He chuckled and pulled me back into his chest_

"Why not?"

"I don't like checkups when you have to change and then the doctors feel around for anything out of the ordinary"

"Well, I think they're just going to take blood and you out of all people shouldn't be afraid of needles"

"Hm… ha ha" _I grinned _"Why do you put up with me?"

"Why do I put up with you? Well, let's see… you're hot… have an amazing body… the sex is amazing" _I laughed and put my face in my hands _"No, you're extremely talented and smart, you're mean when you want to be but yet completely relaxed when you're in my arms… and I love you"

"Aw… how sweet" _I cooed playfully _

"Shut up…" _He rubbed my sides and snickered_

"I love you too…"

"Aw… how sweet" _He mocked me. I turned my head and smirked. He placed two fingers under my chin and kissed me softly. I adjusted my body better so I could be more comfortable. His tongue grazed along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it slowly and kissed him with the same guide he was giving me. We fought for dominance for a while, neither one of us giving up at all. _

"Oh my god… when are you _not _kissing?" _Seth announced loudly. Chad grinned against my lips but continued his ministrations _"Real shit, come upstairs to the game room"

"Why?"

"Because I need you both to come upstairs" _I grabbed my books and stood up. I dropped my books on the table in the game room and narrowed my eyes when Seth handed Chad a pool cue. Chloe handed me one and smiled_

"Seth doesn't think that girls can beat him at pool…"

"Really?" _I hissed and watched as he racked the balls in the triangles. He moved the triangle and tossed it to the side_

"Yes, pool is a man's sport"

"My dad played pool" _Chloe said _"Every Friday night he used to go down to the hall and play for money. You don't think some of his ways rubbed off on me?"

"No" _Seth spat _"Ladies first…"

"Can you play?" _Chloe asked me_

"I- Yeah" _I shrugged while she set herself up to break. When she did, the blue striped ball went into the corner pocket _

"We're solid then…" _Seth coughed and set up his shot _"We should make this interesting" _He said before hitting the cue ball_

"What do you have in mind?" _She inquired_

"Mm… strip billiards. Each ball pocketed is a removal of clothing; winners choice. Deal?"

"Deal" _Chloe and I said_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So... like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me what you think? I need your critism so I can write the next chapter really good and all that nice stuff. There was more Channy moments in this beacuse I felt like it. Plus, I felt like there needed to be some. So review por favor! I can't wait for the next chapter! So review please and thank you! Chapter 36 coming soon...**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

**Ah! I don't know why but I'm excited because you guys freaking love this story and it makes me happy. Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you so, so, so, so much! ENJOY!**

**I hadn't planned on making strip billiards a chapter because it would make this story longer than it really needs to be. And my honest reason from author to reader or author to author… I didn't know how to. I'm sorry if I let anyone down. I hope this makes up for it though :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"It's too big" _Sonny stated at the foot of my bed in my baseball jersey that had _'COOPER'_ on the back and the number _'21'_ underneath it. The white and red jersey pooled two inches above her knees and the short sleeves were slightly past her elbows. That's how small Sonny was compared to me. She was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts that could be passed off as underwear when she first stands up. I put my hands behind my head and watched as she buttoned up the rest of the jersey and pulled her hair from under the collar. I smiled when she turned from the mirror to me and exhaled _"Why are you looking at me like that?" _You're just so damn beautiful. Even more now that you're in my jersey_

_God, what happened to me?_

"No reason…" _I answered. I motioned with my finger for her to come here. She climbed atop of my bed. _"It looks fine…" _I told her and trailed my hand down her sides as she straddled my waist. Today was our first game, Tuesday, and it was Valentine's Day. Our school had rose-o-grams and Sonny had two. One was from me and one from someone who signed the card as anonymous. My game starts in two hours and I still had time before I had to go back to the school. I rested my hands on her hips, tracing circles_

"The jerseys huge…" _She murmured into my neck before kissing it. I dropped my hands down and squeezed her ass softly. She continued her ministrations on my neck, grinding against my hips_

"Sonny…" _I groaned when she rolled her grinded against me again. This girls going to be the death of me _"Ah…" _I breathed out. My member stirred awake and the blood started to rush down to my manly region._

"Someone's excited"

"Someone's doing a good job exciting me" _I mumbled and closed my eyes when she rolled her hips onto my hardening member. It's amazing how worked up she and I can get even with clothes on. I still don't know how Sonny can seduce me like the way she does. She's good at it _"Sonshine…" _I hissed. Oh, I'm gonna have fun. She yelped when I unexpectedly flipped us over and kissed her roughly. I rubbed my arousal on her core and listened to her moan_

"Teasing is not fun, Chad" _She moaned in between kisses _"Just take me already…"

"Patience" _I said _"You got to have patience"

"It's been four days…"

"You can't go without me for four days?"

"No, I can't" _I unbuttoned the jersey and dropped it on the floor. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me closer. Her hands tugged my shirt up over my head and dropped it onto the floor. I watched her stare a little before chuckling_

"You're staring"

"Baseball is good to you" _She stated breathlessly. I laughed as she trailed a hand down my abs and stopped at my jeans._

"You're going to tire me out before a game" _I said lowly, leaning down to kiss her once more. She pouted a little but pushed her hips into mine playfully._

* * *

><p>"Oh… look at that. Team captain shows up twenty minutes before the game starts and he's not even dressed" <em>Grant teased as I dropped my duffle bag down near my locker in the locker room and did the combination<em>

"Ha ha. Shut up" _I chuckled and bent down to take my uniform out of the bag. Once I did, I pulled off my shirt and started to unbutton the uniform shirt to put it on_

"_That's _why you're late" _Derek choked out with laughter _"Scratches on your back…" _He turned me around by my shoulder _"…_and _on your chest. You got laid…" _I pulled on the uniform shirt and buttoned it up. I'm not going to entertain Derek because I'll never hear the last of it_

"Aw… do the scratches hurt?" _Grady patted my shoulder, imitating a cooing voice_

"You guys are going to give me hell for being with my girlfriend? Those aren't recent by the way"

"Oh, sure they aren't"

"Are you really going to do this?" _I turned and shrugged_

"Yes!" _They all blurted out at once. Well, alright then. Sonny and I didn't even do anything... today. We just made out with each other._

"While _you _were…" _Joey took a long pause _"…busy, _we _were busy setting up for the fundraiser that's behind the gates"

"What am I supposed to do about that?" _I laughed and slid my baseball pants on over my socks. I fastened them closed and stepped into my cleats _

"Nothing. Nothing at all, buddy" _Derek gave a grin and shrugged _"Hope you enjoyed it…"

"We didn't do anything" _I cocked my head and took my baseball cap out of my bag. It's not a big deal. They aren't even supposed to set up for fundraisers, student government is and they got suckered into doing it. I closed my locker and turned around to find most of them leaning on the lockers opposite of me with confused looks _"Why the faces?"

"You're so goddamn quiet, Chad" _I put my cap on and picked up my bat bag that I traded my duffle bag for in my locker. I slung it over my shoulder and smirked _"You look so _relaxed_"

"I am relaxed…" _I started toward the door that led to the outside. On the way out with them and their equipment behind me, I started on what Coach told me the other day _"Bayside isn't that strong of a team" _I opened the door for them to walk through and I still explained on their way out_ "…their center outfielders aren't that great but the left is the place to hit for" _We stepped through the gate we used for the dugout and dropped our stuff on the benches_

"Derek, Chad and Grady, sidebar" _Coach announced Once they came to the side, I fixed my hat so I can see them _"Scouts are here"

"For which schools?" _I asked_

"USC and Penn State. USC is looking at you…" _He motioned to me _"…because of your brother and his record and Penn State is looking at you two" _He pointed to Grady and Derek _"They have a new pitcher… I was watching him warm up and he's not the best batter but he has a hell of an arm"

"So, what does that mean?" _I sighed_

"Every fastball he has, you hit…" _We all nodded and started back to where the team was. Coach stopped me and checked my eyes _"Are you high? You look _too _relaxed and not as hyped up as you usually are"

"No, I'm not high. I'm hyped up on the inside"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No"

"Okay good. Get some energy into your system, damnit!" _He slapped my back roughly and shoved me a little_

"Cardinals bring it in!" _I screamed and watched everyone form a huddle around Grady and I._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I ran my fingers through my hair and saw Chad's parents sitting at the top of the bleachers. There were a few other proud parents here. I exhaled and figured might as well force myself to do this with Tawni. She knows more about the games than I do because of Grady_

"Don't you look all luminous" _Tawni mumbled as I walked up the steps of the bleachers and moved next to her _"After sex glow perhaps?"

"There's no such thing. It's called sweat. It's hot as hell out here" _I waved it off and put my hands in my back pockets. Chad and I just made out and did what was called 'heavy petting'. Or if you want to go in dirtier terms... felt on each other heavily._

"There is such a thing and you aren't sweating"

"There _isn't _and I am. So… do all the parents come to the first game?"

"Pretty much" _She smiled _"I'm surprised that you're even here. Considering your hatred for this school"

"Hatred for this school but he'd kill me if I wasn't here for his first game"

"Oh…" _I slid my shades onto my face and __watched as Chad and the other team captain shook hands in front of the umpire and walked their separate ways. A few minutes later the home team, the cardinals, set up on the field while the away team, the stallions, set up to bat. I never truly was interested in baseball and I'm still not. My like grew for it a bit since you know... but I'll watch it with no problem. Grant pitched the ball to the guy and struck him out quickly. That was fast. The second guy to bat hit a outfield ball that Chad caught hastily and sent it flying to third base. Damn, he's good. I'll give him his props._

_The bleachers were filled up completely by the people that had enough of the fundraising activities and wanted to watch the game. Our team losing by two and the bases were loaded. Chad was up to bat again and he raised his metal bat, preparing himself. Tawny was standing next to me, more interested than I was, cheering on the team loudly. I might as well. I mean, he's done so much for me; let's send it back around. The first ball flew right into the catcher's mitt. I followed the chant of the crowd of their repeated _"Let's go Coo-per! Let's go!"_ Then three claps. The second ball cracked on his metal bat and went soaring. The guys on base were running to home as fast as they could to catch the lead and Chad was speeding around the bases. He stopped at third when they caught the ball and tried to get him out_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Fuck!" _I mumbled before taking off from home to first base. I kept my eye on where I wanted to go and ran. I ran like I stole something. I turned into second base and saw them catch the ball. I can make it to third. I pushed myself into overdrive and sped up. Halfway there! I kept running when I saw the ball heading to the third basemen. Safe! I stopped on the white plate and huffed a breath. We were now in the lead by one and that's happy enough for me at this moment. I placed my hands on my knees and waited for Ellis to swing at the ball. He struck out. Damnit! Bryce came next up and hit a double so I can go home and he can go to second base. A two point lead, that's better. I stepped into the teams 'dugout' which was really just a fence with seating for the team. I sat in my chair and pulled the protective hard baseball hat off. I ruffled my sweat damp hair and watched my team play. It wasn't a surprise when we won._

"Chad" _A guy in a dark red colored shirt that had a USC Trojans logo over his left breast came up to me. He shook my hand firmly after the game and smiled. It was a little weird since I was sweaty and tired from playing in this heat but he's a scout. He's not the same one that scouted my brother. He had a little more grey hair. _"Mike Kapperson. Great game… you really know how to keep a team together"

"Thanks but they do a lot more than I do" _I chuckled modestly_

"I mean, you won the first game and that's amazing. You think your parents would mind if I talked to you for a couple of minutes?"

"No, no. It's fine" _We slowly walked over to the fence where it wasn't that loud and conversed with each other_

"I've seen tapes that your coach has sent in and I must say that you are a great player" _Anderson sent in tapes? He told me they wanted to talk to me because of my brother _"At USC our team is number two in the entire nation and we would love for you to join us…"

"Thank you"

"…and we're prepared to offer you a full four year scholarship to attend our school and to play on our team the Trojans. We know your brother played for us for two years and it was unfortunate with what happened but we think that you'll have a better chance to go… far with us"

"With all do respect… are you going to compare me to my brother because he's better than I am and I don't want to let anyone down"

"No, no not at all. I can see the difference in you too. His… persona and way of batting is completely different from yours. I came to see him back then too"

"Really? That- You look…"

"Older? Yeah, that's what happens over time" _I laughed and nodded _"I've also heard that UCLA has sent you some offers"

"They have…" _I quirked an eyebrow _"I didn't think you would know that"

"Oh, yes. You and a few other guys are in between school offers and it's practically a race to get you and David Arnolds" _Of course _"The first game your two teams play each other is when all the scouts will be here. I promise you that UCLA- we beat them last year in the state championship and that was our third year in a row"

"Yeah, that game was on TV last year" _I pointed out and wiped away a bead of sweat that was rolling down my face _"I really appreciate you coming here and talking to me. I truly didn't know that Coach Anderson sent DVD's to you. He only told me before the game that scouts were here so it had threw me off a little"

"No, yeah. I get it" _He snickered and patted my shoulder. He then took out a business card from his pocket and handed it to me. I read it shortly and held onto it _"I hope you take my offer into consideration…" _He started walking away _"Oh and… our dorms are bigger and better" _I waved goodbye shortly and walked back to where my bag was. I slung it over my shoulder so I can go to the locker room and get changed. My parents were going to meet me at home. _

"Tomorrow. You and I are hanging out" _Grady announced _

"What?"

"I miss my buddy" _He pouted playfully and leaned on the locker next to mine. I chuckled and started getting changed _"No but seriously… I want to talk to you about this scholarship schools thing. Penn state made me an offer that was… big"

"Yeah, I'll come over after school"

"Are you alright?"

"No, my head is swimming"

"Like… dizzy spinning? Maybe you're over heated. Go drink some water" _I took the bottle of Poland Spring out of my bag and chugged half of it down in one go. I sat on the bench that was in between Grady and I and rubbed my forehead._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Open it..." _His mother urged in the kitchen as I stood with the envelope that was from Oxford. I'm nervous. What if they rejected me? God, my stomach is flipping all around like a gymnastics star. I slowly trailed a finger underneath the seam of the envelope and ripped it open. The folded piece of paper was pulled out by my other hand and unfolded. I stared at Mrs. Cooper a little who had an eager look on her face. I took a deep breath and looked down._

'Dear Allison Monroe. Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Oxford University's Music Facility. We are happy for you to join us in the Fall of 2012'

_Oh My God. I got in!_

"What does it say?" _She asked, taking the paper out of my hand and reading it urgently_

"You got in! That's great!" _She exclaimed and threw her arms around me_ "I'm so proud of you" _This feels weird. My mother never... congratulated me so I'm not used to this... at all_ "I'm so proud of you, honey" _She pulled back and rubbed my shoulder_ "Though, I've never heard you sing or play an instrument but I'm sure you are so good"

"Hey... hey. What's the celebration and half tears for?" _Seth asked, walking in with his arms around Chloe's waist from behind. Chad was behind him with car keys in his hand. He had just come back from picking Chloe and Seth up because his car battery died and they had to get it towed_ "Sonny finally decided to get rid of her bikes?"

"No uh..." _I never really told Chad about Oxford. He knows about the other schools but not Oxford. Well, this should be interesting_ "...I"

"You..." _Seth imitated and leaned on the counter while Chloe went to the refrigerator_

"I... um..." _Got into Oxford. But nothing came out of my mouth. It was just... empty. His mother furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head_

"It must be bad... because she isn't saying it" _Seth then laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes and looked at Chad who gave me a confused look_

"Sonny..." _His mother said_

"Huh?" _I huffed and pushed my hair back_ "I uh... got into... Oxford" _I said coyly_

"Oxford? Congrats, Sonny" _Chloe smiled_

"Oxford...? Isn't that in...?" _Chad trailed off and dropped his keys on the counter. He silently walked out of the kitchen and out into the backyard. I shook my head and leaned on the counter. That wasn't a way to tell him. Great…_

"You didn't tell him that you applied to a school overseas…?" _Chloe asked. I shook my head and kept my eyes on my hands. How should I do this? Direct, right? I started to the backyard door and slid it open to walk through it. I didn't see him in the sun setting backyard so I figured he's in the guest house. I walked across the acre of land, pass the hammock and right to the house. I open the door softly and saw Chad sitting on one of the stools at the island. I quietly made my way to the opposite side and placed my hands on the counter._

"You're mad at me"

"Yes" _I expected that._

"Why?" _I shrugged and looked at him_

"You never told me you applied to Oxford, Sonny" _He suddenly snapped at me _"What am I supposed to say?"

"That you're happy for me" _I snapped back_

"You told me what schools you applied to but left out that _minor _detail. Why would you leave that out? _Overseas_ to England?"

"I realize that it's overseas"

"Oh you do? Well, do you realize that _we _have something going on here?" _He gestured to us _"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know"

"Were you even thinking about us when you applied?"

"Kind of…"

"Kind of" _He repeated in a scoff _"Alright..."

"What do you want me to do, Chad? Stay?"

"Yes!" _He yelled out loud_

"Why? You should be happy for me"

"Happy for you? How can I be happy for you when I'm going to lose you all together!" _He got up from his chair and walked away from me. The conversation, I mean._

"I don't know, Chad! I don't know!"

"Then what do you know about it then? That it's twenty fucking hours away! That there's no possible way that seeing you fits into that whole plan!"

"What do you want me to do!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything!" _He screamed. His face was a little red. I don't know what to do; I don't even know what to say. _"If you want to go then go!"

"Why are you so mad at me!"

"You applied to Oxford and didn't tell me about it! I'm _just_ now finding out and you told me like nothing was going to be wrong with it!"

"What do you want me to do!" _I yelled back, a knot in my throat _"What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Stay! I don't want you to go! You're my girlfriend! Do you think I want my girlfriend to go to a school overseas for four years!"

"It's only four years!" _I choked up a little bit as we were yelling at each other. The tears escaped my eyes a little a rolled down my cheeks. His blue eyes looked so pained and so hurt all in one and I never meant to do that. _

"Four whole years! That's a long damn time without you!"

"Why then?"

"Because I'm in fucking love with you, Sonny! That's why! What part of that don't you get!" _He screamed with his hand in his hair _

"You don't think that I'm in love you with, Chad! Holy shit! It's so new to both of us to feel what we fucking feel but its education! A good one! I feel like a fucking asshole…" _I sobbed in a yell _"…I don't know what to do now!"

"So do what you want! Do whatever the fuck you want to do!"

"You keep saying that but I don't want to hear that. Wh-"

"What do you want to hear, Sonshine! What you _want _to hear isn't what I'm saying!" _I wiped my hands on my pants and turned my eyes away from his _"Sonny… look at me!"

"I can't!"

"Why the fuck not! God, you're a hypocrite! You know you're attached to me but you're trying to fight it!"

"I'm not a hypocrite! I know I'm fucking attached, Chad, I do! I'm in love with you and I can't change that!"

"Then do what you always do! Walk away! Walk away from every problem you have!"

"I can't! Not from this one!"

"Then I'll go so you can see how it feels!" _He stormed over to the door but started to open it but I ran up and pushed it closed. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair_

"You can't walk away from me!"

"Well you're walking away from me in four months so what the fuck should I do! Stay! No, that's what _you_ should do!"

"I don't know what I'm going to fucking do ye-"

_His lips crashed down onto mine roughly. I caught me off guard for a second but I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. There's no amount of words of how in between my legs felt at that moment. It felt like a fucking swimming pool down there. I gripped his shirt in my hands and trailed it down to the button of his pants. Undoing them and pushing them down as much as I could. His hands worked on my jeans but he got them off easier than I did with his. His erection was up against my bare thigh as my panties pooled around my ankles and I stepped out of them. I dropped his boxers instantly before he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing my back into the door extremely hard and thrusted into me swiftly. I moaned at the sudden contact and being filled but it felt entirely too good._

"Oh!" _I moaned out loudly as he didn't even give me time to get used to his size. He thrusted evenly and hardly; breathing heavy in my ear. Angry sex was different. It was rougher and more aggressive. My tank top was up to my waist as he held me tightly and kept moving. I moaned out of blissful feelings that sent my spine tingling. __He only made pants and soft grunts into my neck. I laid my head back on the door and squeezed my eyes shut as I could feel my release coming. It came plummeting down like a tidal wave. _"Chad!" _I screamed out in pleasure. It washed over my entire body, making me see bright stars and blacking out for the slightest moment. He still kept moving until his came which was so soon after. He tensed and exhaled shortly as he rode out his release in me. I slowed my breathing, as did he. When he pulled out, I felt very warm on the inside and my legs felt like jelly. I could stand up though. He cupped my face and kissed me lovingly _

"Please stay…" _He lowered me onto my feet _"You can think about it and we can talk about it but… just take into consideration…" _I cut him off with my hand over his mouth and nodded. It sucks that I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. We reached down to pick up our pants and put them on. I held back a sob and entered my own thoughts. Chad froze and looked at me when I was buttoning my pants_

"What?" _I mumbled_

"I um…" _He stuttered at first but inhaled deeply _"…we… didn't have a condom" _Wait… huh? Did we just…_

"Holy shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**AH! Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Did this make up for it? Say yes! I hope you liked the cliffhanger that I will be updating part two to soon! Review! I need your feedback! I hope everyone on the east coast is safe from the hurricane! So uh… Review please and thank you! Chapter 37 coming soon…**

**Preggo? Yes or No! I want to hear your guesses on how you think I wrote the last of this story! You'll have to read to find the answer!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know this is an extremely fast update so I hope you enjoy it! So many reviews on your opinions and I loved them! So… your answer shall be revealed in the next chapter and not this one. Thanks so, so, so much for your reviews. ENJOY!**

**Short Chapter… I sorry :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Holy shit!"

"Sonny... I'm so, so, so sorry" _Chad apologized hastily_ "I- Damnit! I'm so stupid, I'm such a- fuck" _He groaned and beat himself up. The tears started rolling heavy down my face. This can't be happening. It can't be! I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. I hope and pray that I don't get pregnant. I hope that I didn't just fuck up my future that hasn't even started. I pushed my hair back and took in a breath_

"Shit..." _I breathed out_ "This can't be happening" _I muttered to myself and opened my eyes again_ "Chad we really fucked up..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. I am. I wasn't thinking and..."

"We're only eighteen. How could I be so stupid?" I _hissed and banged the back of my head in the door softly_ "How could we be so stupid? So caught in the moment and not realizing that we weren't protected?" _I fisted my hair and let more tears drench my flushed face. They were a mixture of a lot of emotions. Anger, panicky, worried, disoriented. My stomach was up in my throat at the moment and the tears began to make me sob._ "What are we going to do if I do get pregnant?"

"I don't know"

"We can't abort it because I don't believe in that"

"Neither does my family" _He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head_ "I'm sorry... so sorry"

"I don't want a kid right now. I'm too young. You're too young. We aren't ready at all"

"We'll figure something out" _He soothed my back as I cried into his chest even though I could still hear the panic in his voice. My heart started racing rapidly at the thought of me not going to school and not going anywhere in life. Just being dull..._

"This is bad... really, really bad" _I croaked out, soaking his shirt with my cries_

"What now?"

"If... it does happen... do you want to keep it?" _I muttered into his chest and knew he heard me. His hand ran up and down my back_

"If it does happen... yeah" _He muttered back_ "We'll take care of it if it does happen a-and..."

"You can't tell anyone" _I pulled back and wiped my face_ "Not your parents... and not Grady or Seth. No one Chad" _I sobbed out_ "Not until we truly know and figure out some thing's..."

"I won't. I swear and if it doesn't nothing changes between us, baby" _I winced at the word but nodded_

"I'll take a test in a couple of days"

"But didn't your period end like two days ago? That's not possible because your body is still reconfiguring itself or something of that nature"

"Okay... that's why you're still in Sex Ed" _I shook my head again_ "Yeah, it did end two days ago... and... and I don't think it's possible" _I said the last part to myself. The ovulation period couldn't have started yet so... I don't think I would get pregnant. But just to be sure..._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I'm an idiot. I was so fucking angry and caught up that I didn't even think about a rubber. This is what my dad was talking. I hope I didn't mess up anything in our lives. Praying that this just is a pregnancy scare. I never ever meant for Sonny to get pregnant... if she turns out to be. I mean, I don't even want kids... right now. Maybe years from now when I'm stable and know that I can take care of the child and the mother. God, I'm so fucking idiotic and stupid! I wasn't thinking. I could've ruined our lives instantly._

"I'm screwed" _She cried and rested her hands on her face_

"Sonny..."

"I'm so tempted to punch you in the face" _She sneered at me. As serious as this is, I had to fight back a smile. I wanted to punch my self to. For being a dick!_

"I really am sorry" _She stepped up in front of me and narrowed her eyes_

"Out of my minds sake... y-you didn't do this on purpose so I have to stay, d-did you?" _What. The. Fuck._

"No! I don't want a baby. I'm eighteen!"_ I exclaimed loudly. I don't want to be a father. Not for another load of years. Hell, even then_ "Why the hell would I do that?"

"It was a question" _She mumbled and strode over to the door. I could see the tears all over her face. I'm such an asshole. Great, old Chad is back. As she opened the door, I placed my hand over hers and tried to stop her. She tensed a little and shook her head_

"Sonshine"

"I kinda want to be alone" _She choked out and stepped out of the door. I let her go and sat on the couch. I had all ten fingers wove in my hair and my eyes burned. Never have I ever stared tearing over a girl. Why am I an idiot? I breathed out heavily and stared at the floor, watching the tear from my eyes hit the floor. I'm not necessarily worried about getting something because Sonny and I both tested clean when my mother took us to the clinic. I'm partially concerned that… I've messed this relationship up completely. Fuck_

* * *

><p>SETH POV<p>

_As I sat in the kitchen with Chloe next to me and my parents stood in front of me at the opposite counter. Sonny getting in Oxford is great but those two are going to detonate on each other. I sipped my beer and listened to my dad talk about something with the studios. Chloe got into Arizona State which isn't that far from here. We talked about it easily and worked everything out smoothly. My father grew quiet when Sonny came through the backyard door with tears rolling down her face. She didn't look at any of us. Her fast pace led her to the garage where no one knows what happened. I shook my head and looked at the backyard door. Then a loud crash came from the garage followed by the rumble of her motorcycle engine._

"I don't think it went well" _My mother exhaled_

"Obviously" _My father narrowed his eyes _"They argued"

"No doubt about that" _Chloe nodded_ "Go see how your brother is" _As she said that Chad slid the backyard door open and closed it behind him. His eyes were red... he had tears. Chad never cried over a girl... shit this is bad._

"Bro" _He held his hand up to stop me and clenched his jaw. Without a word spoken, he left the kitchen and went upstairs. _

"This isn't good" _Chloe muttered_

"He's crying; it's just an emotion" _My father shrugged. I shook my head again and explained to him _

"Chad never cries. Especially over a girl. Ever" _He quirked a brow and sipped his glass of orange juice. I contemplated whether or not I should go talk to him but… Chad's hardheaded._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I sat on the pier ledge and looked out onto the water that the moon shined over. My bottled water was next to me while I held a small box in my hand. There was only a few people out which was perfect for me to think. There are so many ways I can tell you what I'm thinking. One way is to just explain it all. I really, desperately want to go to Oxford. That was my major choice when I was filling out applications. I started re-thinking it immediately when Chad had walked into the kitchen. I have no control over why I started to rethink it but I know it didn't feel that good. I want to stay but I definitely want to go. It's hard to think about and it's very confusing. The tears didn't stop ever and I don't think they were going to anytime soon. Driving with tears in your eyes is hard enough but when they don't stop. It's downright dangerous. _

_I pushed my hair back and opened up the box that I got from Walgreens pharmacy section, in my hand. I popped one of the small white tablets from the foil and into my mouth before I opened my water. I swallowed everything and sighed heavily. Plan B you better work! Even then, there's only an 87.5% chance that it'll work. I seem to beat the odd every time. _

_I stood up slowly on the ledge and closed my eyes. I haven't done this in a long time. I hope my timing is right on this. When I heard the waves crash onto the pier legs, I took a deep breath. I'm not trying to kill myself. I just want to jump into the water and feel the drop in my stomach when I'm in the air. I heard the waves crash again. I think I'm fucking crazy… but it's so fun. I could use a little fun. There's the third crash. I jumped and held my breath for the four second fall to the water. I hit the freezing cold ocean and swam a little to level myself out. Man, that felt amazing. After a minute, I came up for air. My wet hair clung to my body, as did my clothes. I floated on my back for a while, little tiny waves washing over my body and whisking away my tears._

"Dad… tell me what to do?" _I murmured_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Chad…" _Seth came into my room after a couple of hours. Sonny wasn't back yet and I was lying on my stomach with my head buried in my pillow. All the lights were out in my room and I was in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. I didn't want to talk to anyone nor did I want to do anything. I'm fucking fine _"Dude…"

"What Seth?" _I snapped and felt the bed dip because of his weight when he sat on it_

"What happened?" _He patted my back sincerely. Usually, I would talk to Seth but I don't feel like it. _

"Everything fucking happened. College fucking happened"

"You knew this was coming, Chad"

"Yeah and it's a pain in the ass" _I'm thinking about the Oxford thing and I'm thinking about what would happen with Sonny being pregnant. My mind was aching and thinking way too hard _"Just… leave me alone, Seth"

"Chad…" _He started _"…whatever happened in there, I'm pretty sure that you two can work out. I mean, four years then she comes back"

"It's too many complications to work out right now"

"That's bullshit…"

"Leave. Me. Alone" _I pronounced. I didn't want Seth to actually see my face. On how upset I was and how red my eyes were. He probably wouldn't care but it's a pride thing _"Seth, get out"

"Chad… listen…"

"I don't care. Just get out for fucks sake. I don't want to talk about it!" _I yelled at him. He exhaled and stood up_

"Fine… but I told you not to screw this up" _He left the room and closed the door behind him. _

_There are times were you want to be heavily drunk. This is one of those times. I don't know what to do with myself honestly. I've fucked things up so bad and I don't know how I'm going to fix them this time. Sonny and my stupid 'not thinking about protection' self was destruction. It was a slow path of self destruction… and I hated it. I hated the tears that never seemed to stop, I hated that any new form of expression I had towards love was because of Sonny, I hated that I can't do anything about this fucked up mess right now! I never knew that I could screw up this bad. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I barely screw up… What the fuck happened to me?_

_Around one in the morning when I was just drifting off into sleep I heard Sonny come in the house. I placed the pillow over my head and shut my eyes. I wanted to block everything I heard out for the rest of the night. But I couldn't help it at all. I listened to the faint sound of her door close and removed the pillow from my head. Though we fought and everything is turned upside down right now… I still love her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! Please tell me you did! Like I said in the story…. Sonny took Plan B just to clarify. Yes, she was old enough to buy it herself. You have to be at least 17+. Anywho, review please and thank you…. Short… I know and I'm sorry :). Chapter 38 coming soon…**

**Heads up! I'm putting this story on break or vacation because I'm turning sixteen. (yeah... I'm young...) My parents are taking me on a seven day cruise. BUT! I will write chapters when I have time on the cruise and will comeback and upload like a crazy person. I will try to update one more time before I leave on Saturday... but if i can't... I'll read from you soon! Hugs and Kisses :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**Hola Guys! (That wasn't 'hey guys', ha ha. Thought I try something new) Thank you so much for your reviews and happy birthday wishes! I update before I left so I feel good! How about you? No real authors note! I hope you ENJOY!**

**OH! Here are some answered questions:**

**No, I'm not quitting this story. It's just a couple days break because of the cruise. When I come back I will continue like I never left. Yes, Chad is the best player on the team. Yes, Sonny and Chad were in the **_**guest **_**house when they had angry sex. Any more I'm missing? Leave in a review :) ENJOY!**

**AH! 800+ Reviews! Guys! Seriously! Thank you! That means so freaking much! Thank you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much! *Hugs* Thank you!**

* * *

><p>FAITH POV<p>

"This isn't normal, Jack. They haven't said two words to each other in four days" _I whispered to my husband at breakfast while Chad and Seth had a conversation to themselves. It was a Monday morning where the best thing to do was eat quickly. Chad and Sonny haven't spoken to each other in a while and it's a bit scary. How do you not talk to your boyfriend while you live in his house? Uncanny. You can see in their faces how hurt they look. I can say one is worse than the other because it looks even. Whatever they talked about in the guest house must've not gone well because they are absolutely quiet. I don't know what's going on._

"Let them work this out on their own" _Jack responded, eating a forkful of pancakes_ "They can't always have Mama Cooper fixing things"

"Yeah, don't call me that" _I chuckled and looked at him_ "Seriously, Jack... look at him" _He gazed over at Chad for a while before turning back to me_

"He looks fine to me"

"You... are hopeless"

"I- yeah, I am. I don't look into stuff like that. I'm the dad. I say 'get up and go do something manly. Not let out your emotion', Faith"

"I see that now"

"Just leave them be" _He stated as Sonny walked into the kitchen silently. She grabbed an apple off the counter and walked out with her school bag over her shoulder. They didn't even look or interact with one another. What happened to those two? I hope they didn't split up... because that would be awkward._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I feel nauseous. Nauseous because I haven't said two words to my boyfriend in days. Nauseous because it feels like I just moved here all over again but that's not true. Nauseous because... it's one of the side effects of Plan B. Chad and I don't even sit at the same table or see each other between classes or look at each other. I could say that I'm lonely but that wouldn't be the complete truth. He and I not speaking brought me back to those three months when we cut each other off and I realized how much I had missed him. It's fucking insane. I can't take the waiting for after school so I can find out if I'm becoming a mother and I'm too fucking nervous. What if the backup pill didn't work? I'd be so fucked._

"Alright ladies outside for some exercise" _Coach Anderson yelled. I walked down the bleachers with my shades curled into the neck of my shirt._

'**How are you feeling?' – Port**

'**The same as yesterday. Shitty with a slight case of nausea' – SM**

'**Did you take the test yet?' – Port**

'**No, I'm taking it tomorrow' – SM**

_I know I told Chad not to tell anyone but I meant don't tell anyone at this school because I don't want it to get around. Portlyn... well I'm a girl so of course I'll tell my best friend. Plus, she doesn't have a big mouth like Grady does. I sat on the turf football field while most of the girls played soccer. The guys were running around the track. I slipped my shades on and crossed my legs pretzel style. He couldn't see my eyes looking at him and he wasn't paying attention. I exhaled and rested my chin on my fist._

"You look depressed" _Grant popped a seat next to me and crossed his legs_

"Goodbye, Grant" _I mumbled and looked away from Chad when he glanced over at me even though he couldn't see my eyes_

"What's going on with you and Chad? You guys haven't been together lately and you aren't speaking" _He stated_

"I don't know" _I shrugged_

"Did you two break up or something?"

"No..."

'**I feel bad. I should be there with you when you're taking the test' – Port**

'**That's cliché' – SM**

"So how come you guys haven't spoken? You had a fight most likely" _He stated_

"You're trying to press an answer out of me, Grant. It's not going to work"

"Why not?"

"Because..."_ I_ _stood up and fixed the school's gym shorts_ "I don't have to answer shit"

'**It's ok to be cliché :) Call me when you're about to take it' – Port**

'**If I remember to, I will' – SM**

_Chad and I should talk. I think we don't know how to at this particular time. I mean, what would we say to each other_?

"Monroe... you have to play for a grade" _Coach Anderson walked up to me with a soccer ball in his hand. He dropped it in front of my feet and looked at me _"Seriously... Sonny. You have to play for a grade"

"I don't like soccer"

"You don't like any sports. Just... kick the ball and I'll give you a B" _I lifted my foot and kicked it onto the field with no force._ "See... its fun"

"It really isn't"

"Oh and talk to Chad. He's been acting weird lately at practices"

"Why would I talk to Chad?"

"You're dating him so cheer him up" _Then he walked away. I folded my arms and inhaled. Not today... I'm lying of course_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I haven't talked to Sonny. I haven't really been around Sonny. Nor have I touched her or kissed her. I'm going crazy. This feels like those three months all over again. Three months in a four day period. Honestly, I don't know what to say to her. Maybe... I'm sorry again but even I'm tired of hearing that. I should talk to her because she might be bearing my child, I don't exactly know for sure yet. It's so bad between us that... she doesn't even eat lunch in the same vicinity as me. She leaves for lunch and has gotten in trouble for it on several occasions. I really fucked this up bad. Grady suggests couples counseling but what eighteen year olds go to couples counseling? No, I didn't tell him about the whole pregnancy thing... I just told him about the fight she and I had. I sat in my usual seat in Media with Sonny next to me. Even then we don't talk. She just keeps her eyes forward and her hands in her lap like usual. _

"I want you to pay attention to the way the director uses a full three hundred and sixty camera spin in the shot. At the end of the class I want a two paragraph explanation on why you think he did that?" _She cut the lights off and pressed play on the DVD player. Sonny chewed on her pen and still kept her eyes forward. I blankly stared at the screen and leaned up on the table. Then... it's like the glacier broke. She wove her arm underneath mine and interlocked out fingers on the table. It felt really good to feel the warmth of her hand. Her small fingers in between mine._

"What's this?" _I mumbled_

"Truce... a forty five percent truce" _She mumbled back_

"The other fifty five?"

"Is still thinking about things" _She sighed and pushed her hair back out of her face_ "I'm not exactly sure... what's happening between us right now"

"Neither do I but... schools not the place to talk about it"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying that, we..." _She swallowed and shook her head_ "…as hard as it is to admit... miss you" _She muttered the last part extremely low. I slight curve of my lips and my thumb tracing patterns on the back of her hand_

"Oh..." _I quirked an eyebrow as she looked at me_ "Sonny... I'm-" _She cut me off before I could finish my thought_

"I don't want to hear it. Just..." _I pulled her chair closer and let go over her hand. I wrapped my arm around her waist and exhaled as I was content. Not as content because we were in class but if was enough for me. My hand absentmindedly wandered over her stomach. If there is a baby starting to grow in there, I'm going to take care of both of them. Sonny and my child. There's no doubt about that. Sonny tensed a little and placed her free hand lightly over mine._

"Are you okay?" _I asked her when she swayed to the side a little_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it" _Her hand retreated and she started writing the assignment that the teacher stated._

* * *

><p>"Are you and Sonny talking again?" <em>Grady asked me while I opened up my locker in the locker room for practice. He folded his arms and leaned on the one next to mine since he was already dressed<em>

"I guess. Though, it's nothing but short conversations" _I shrugged and pulled off my shirt, replacing it with my training shirt_ "Why?"

"Amber said you two looked pretty comfy back there in Media" _He stated_ "So I guess you're talking"

"Is your brother still messing around with Hanna?" _I blurted out randomly and switched the conversation and my pants_

"No, well... yeah but she's his booty call" _I chuckled lightly and put my regular clothes in the locker_ "I'm serious, whenever Grant is... bored. He and Hanna are together"

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?"

"Hanna doesn't want to date anyone. Neither does Grant"

"I'd appreciate it if you two didn't speak about my love life" _Grant came around the corner with his bat bag. He slapped Grady upside the head that in return pushed his shoulder into the locker. I cocked my head and he shrugged_ "She's just a hot piece of ass to me. That sounds degrading but it is what it is"

"You're an asshole" _Grady spat. I won't lie, Hanna's hot… if you remember me saying I've done stuff with her back in the day._

"That's nice of you to say. Especially since Tawni started off as your _'go to'_ girl, brother" _Grant taunted and jumped out of harm's way when Grady went to punch him_ "Are you and Sonny still together?"

"Holy sh- Yes. Why do I keep getting asked the same question?"

"Because you've been sucking ass at practice and there has to be a reason for that. We have a game coming up in two days and you as team captain need to get your shit together" _Grant said hastily and inhaled deeply_

"Well, I'm offended" _I joked but I have been slacking off at practice. Can you guess what my mind was always on? If you guessed food... then you are wrong. It was on Sonny 24/7. It's all good now. I feel a little better and my brain isn't as fogged up as it was before._ "Nah, I'm better today. I swear. We'll start off with twenty laps for everyone"

"Whoa!" _Grady jumped_ "I just drank four sodas. I'm crashing"

"Twenty one for you" _I patted his shoulder and closed my locker. He laughed sarcastically and threw his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way as we made our way to the door_

"I applied to UCLA" _He said. I stopped short and grinned_

"What happened to Penn State?"

"That's too far away from home plus... the east coast isn't for me"

"So...?"

"I got in... for baseball"

"That's awesome" _I exclaimed and bro hugged him. I pushed the door open and squinted at the sunlight_ "Are you excited to play for the Bruins?"

"Yeah, what about you Mr. USC. You gonna follow in Seth's footsteps?"

"Maybe... you know they dusted UCLA's ass two years in a row"

"Yeah, but we'll win once I get there. I'll show you how UCLA plays" _He said cockily. I chuckled and pretended to be afraid_

"Yeah... I'm so scared of the _Bruins_"

"At least my team isn't named after a condom brand. _Trojans_"

"Ha ha, not funny" _I deadpanned when he laughed out loud._ "I don't know if I'm officially going there yet. I've got some other thinking to do"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Do you know how awkward it is to walk through Walgreens as an eighteen year old girl and buy a pregnancy test? First off, when you walk down the aisles you get stared at because it's the 'Conceiving' aisle. Second, because I don't look eighteen, the stares turn into glares like I'm some sort of harlot. Third, people don't know how to mind their fucking business. I didn't know how many tests to take to make sure of a definite answer so I picked up two Clearblue digital pregnancy tests and walked with them to the counter. Still the stares stood strong. I actually found it amusing. The man behind the register gave me a weird look but rung up the two boxes anyway. After paying for them and riding home, I realized that I didn't have to pee. I tried everything… turning the water one for motivation, jumping up and down… everything. After I while… I didn't have to go so I went into the empty kitchen and chugged down four glasses of water. I called Portlyn and waited for an answer_

"Hey" _She greeted automatically. I sipped my water and greeted her back _"What's up?"

"I'm drinking water so I can pee"

"Oh… chug! Chug! Chug!" _She imitated. I laughed and shook my head_

"How's everything down there?"

"Eh… boring… waiting for college letters. Annie and I got another tattoo. Hers is her name going down her side and mine is a star on each of my hips"

"Aw… that's cool. How does Craig like yours?" _The one she called 'Fucking Gorgeous'. Craig is that guy she is in strong like with. She clarified that to me. Strong like... not love. Portlyn doesn't believe in love at all. I don't blame her… it can make you do some fucked up shit._

"He likes them. He likes tracing his fingers over them after we finish fucking…"

"Wow… I didn't need to know that but thank you for not sparing details"

"You're welcome. Are you nervous to take the test?" _I took a gulp of my water and cleared my throat_

"Yes… if it says pregnant… I think I'll die" _Like when Chad had his hand on my stomach in Media. He didn't realize that he was rubbing it but it made me a little uncomfortable. Then, I got dizzy. That worried me a little but it said that dizziness could be a side effect. I still don't have to pee _"I hope it's negative"

"Well… you took Plan B in a proper amount of time so it should come out negative"

"I hope"

"Are you coming down for spring break?"

"Um… I don't know yet. I have to see my money situation. You know my mom isn't paying for shit so I need something with a scholarships or financial aid" _My dad left me college money. It's in an account under my mother's name because she cosigned when he died. I just have to get it from her… if it was possible._

"Come to Colombia with me!"

"I didn't get a letter yet!" _I mocked enthusiasm _"You know that I want to go to Oxford, Port"

"Boo… fucking lame!"

"You told me that you would respect me going to Oxford and when I came back we would live in New York for a while"

"I also said I'll respect your privacy but I never knocked in your house, now did I?"

"You're a bitch…" _I laughed and walked to the refrigerator to refill my glass with water_

"You love me but anyway, you have to pee yet?" _There was a loud sharp crashing sound over the phone along with her muttering _"Shit"

"No… I don't have to go and what was that?"

"I dropped my bowl of cereal being on the phone with your ass" _I laughed loudly and shook my head_ "Luckily, there wasn't any milk in it. Maybe you should drink some beer. Beer makes everyone pee. When I drink beer I go for minutes"

"Yes, I know. You're fucking disgusting"

"Shut up! I hold more than you can. Remember when you got so wasted at a party and we were walking home and you threw up in some lady's trashcan. I had to hold your hair back because you were blowing chunks"

"That… was… not my fault. It wasn't just beer in that cup. There was something else that tasted good but I don't know what it was" _I reminisced back to that party where Portlyn's "friend" the, frat boy, got us, me, Annie, her, Carmen and Sammy got us all in. Best party ever. Though, we all had contact high's from the weed. _"Beer would probably mess up the test"

"You're right. How about now?"

"No… I'll call you when I have to. Alright bye" _I ended the call and drank the rest of my water. I figured that if Plan B did fail and I was pregnant… I wouldn't cry and just take the answer like a man. If it was negative, I'll probably cry because of the immense joy. About an hour later while everyone was home in their designated areas, I was walking to the bathroom with two sticks in my hand. I closed and locked the bathroom door and called Portlyn_

"It took you an hour to have to pee?" _I started undoing my pants and pushing them down to my knees_

"I have a bladder the size of a tank. You should know this by now, Port" _I took the caps off the sticks and squatted over the toilet. I peed on the sticks uncomfortably as I had to make sure I was hitting the test part_

"I can hear you peeing…" _She laughed loudly over the phone that rested between my ear and shoulder _"It sounds like a fucking water fall"

"You don't understand how much water I drank" _Once I was finished, I placed the caps on the test and cleaned myself up before washing my hands and flushing the toilet _"We have to wait three minutes"

"Oh…" _She started humming the jeopardy theme song and I smiled because she was an idiot _

"Portlyn… you aren't making this better"

"Shut up" _She snapped and continued humming. The worst and longest three minutes of my life. It's antagonizing and makes you antsy. I guess she was timing it for me because she let me know when three minutes was up. _"So… what is it? Can you name her Portlyn if you are?"

"No, bitch" _I snickered and took a deep breath before picking up the two tests. I peeked at the first one. Then at the second one. I started tearing up with many emotions but didn't let a tear of joy fall _"I won't be naming anything"

_I wasn't pregnant! Yes! The fourteen body chorus sang in my ears and I damn near squealed like a pig. I almost did a happy dance. I'm so fucking relieved. _

_Now to tell Chad…_

* * *

><p>"Ugh… what are you doing in here?" <em>He groaned when I ripped his covers off of him at two in the morning and smiled largely <em>"What?"

"Look…" _I waved the pregnancy tests in front of his face and he grabbed both of them out of my hand eagerly. _

"Not Pregnant" _He read the first one _"Not pregnant" _Then the second one. He smiled grew and continued looking at the sticks _"Thank god…" _He hissed and got out of bed. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my cheek on his chest. God, he was warm and he smelled so good. How can a person go without this for days? Chad was truly going to be there if the results were different. He told me that repeatedly. I trusted him, I did, but it would've been extremely hard. I could possibly see myself YEARS from now in my mid or late twenties holding a kid that had his blonde hair and my brown eyes or my dark hair and his blue eyes. _

_Whoa! Did I really just think that? What. The. Fuck?_

"We're good now. I mean, except for the schools thing but I thought about that too" _I told him _"I applied to USC when I started filling out applications. If I get accepted when the letters arrive… I could go there..." _As much as I didn't want to… I'd push through it _"...and stay with you"_ He just shook his head slowly and sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. I furrowed my eyebrows _"What's wrong?"

"This whole… pregnancy scare _made_ me think about if you were pregnant I could've instantly ruined your dream. That would be very selfish of me" _I slowly sat down next to him and looked at his closet door that was in front of me. I pressed my lips in a tight line and pushed my hair back _"I want you to go to Oxford and do what you want. Don't stay here because of me"

"What if… I stay because I want to?"

"You won't be happy, Sonny, and I want you to be happy in a place _you _want to go to" _He explained. I didn't know how to respond to it at all. He wanted me to live out my own life _"Go to Oxford and I promise you that I'll still be here when you come back" _No words… just a nod. A nod and a tight throat. Why am I so fucking emotional today? I slowly then leaned in, him also, until our lips touch. Houston… we have lift off! Four days without kissing is a very long time and it was much needed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I wove all my fingers into his short blonde hair and curled them softly before looking into his blue eyes that were crystal clear, even in this dark room. I nodded again and pressed my lips to his._

"Hey… wait… I don't want to do anything. I just found out that I'm not carrying a child and I kinda want to just… relax"

"Who said anything about doing… _anything_?" _He chuckled lowly _"I haven't kissed you in four days. I'm making up for lost time" _I gave a small smile and kissed him again, straddling his waist and making his back touch the bed_

"Again… wait" _He groaned lowly and pulled back slightly before flipping us over so we were completely on the bed now _"You have to be happy at practice from now on. Your Coach asked me to cheer you up"

"Good man" _He captured my lips with his and shut me up completely…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Is everyone happy? Review! It can be my birthday present :). Stick around because I will be back! I promise I'll make up for lost time with Chad kisses for you CDC lovers or Seth kisses for you Seth lovers. Review please and thank you! I hope you liked it… Chapter 39 coming soon…**

**A contact high is when you don't actually smoke. Just being around the smoker and the smoke gets you high. It usually happens off weed. **

**I promise I'll be back next Saturday!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me! I missed you! Seriously, I did! I missed reading and responding to most of your reviews! I had withdrawals because there was no internet on the boat. So I couldn't even check my email and stuff :(. Anyway… I had fun on the cruise and I thank you for the birthday wishes but this isn't about that. It's about this story so ENJOY!**

**There were two versions of this chapter and I couldn't choose which one so I chose this. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Don't go" _Chad murmured into my ear and held onto my side tightly while I tried to get out of his hold. I hummed when he gnawed on the lobe of my ear but still fought him. I had to go to my mother's house to get some of the money my father left me for college and this would be the first time we've spoken in… months. Yeah, I won't lie; I kinda wish we have so we could've sorted this out earlier but I failed at dialing her number all the time. I thought I could be strong and just work for the money but that's overly tiring. Especially when Peter recently had me closing the diner every day. I come home around two and then fall asleep around five after doing homework. Two hours later and lack of sleep, I'm hopping on my bike to go to school._

"I have to" _I said on the warm skin of his neck_ "My money is there and I need it for school"

"But you got a scholarship. They're paying for four years..." _He stated while I yawned_ "...and you're sleepy" _He thinks my mother is going to do something and he probably is right_

"I didn't finish my homework until late last night. Then I took a shower and almost fell asleep in there"

"You should quit"

"I need the money" _My hands balled up on the bare skin underneath his shirt_

"It's not healthy to be this tired"

"I'm not tired. I'm just..."

"Tired?" _He finished. I chuckled and shook my head_

"You're such a smart ass"

"You should at least let me go with you"

"No, I'm doing this on my own. It takes the daughter of a bitch to control her" _He laughed and pulled me closer when his door swung open. _

"Chad has to go to the school to meet with USC execs. Your 'alone time' has been interrupted" _Seth leaned in the door way with his arms folded. Leave it to Seth to ruin something_

"I can't go without dad" _Chad responded_

"Yes, you can because I'm filling in for him"

"But yo-" _I started but Seth cut me off with a laugh_

"I swear if you say something, Sonny, I'm going to make you regret it" _Ha, that's what Chad says_

"I wasn't going to say anything you big dummy. I'm leaving anyway" _I pushed away from Chad and swung my legs over the bed. I stepped into my boots and stood up_

"You're leaving?" _Seth joked_ "It's about time"

"This coming from a twenty two year old guy that lives at home" _I mumbled and flipped him off_

"Ouch that hurts" _He frowned_

"That's not my problem" _I smirked and hooked my bra that Chad had managed to undo without even taking off my shirt. Sneaky bastard_ "Bye"

"You're not going to apologize?" _Seth blocked the doorway with his large arm. It's like a fucking tree branch_

"For what?"

"Being mean"

"You want me to make it better?" _I cooed playfully_

"I can think of a couple of ways to make it better" _I narrowed my eyes and smiled. A pillow came flying at Seth's face from where Chad was standing. He looked at him and held his hands up defensively._

"I'm leaving now" _I moved under Seth's arm and padded down the steps to my bike_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Don't joke about your sex life with Sonny. It's awkward" _I said to Seth as we walked up to an apartment building. I didn't know that USC execs had meetings in these buildings. I followed him through the expensive looking lobby and toward the elevator_

"We were kidding" _He stated_ "We always play around like that"

"It's still awkward. It makes me think..." _Think that he would try something._

"I wouldn't do anything with Sonny. She loves you too much to hurt you or get pregnant for that matter" _I choked on my own spit_

"What?"

"I saw her walking to the bathroom with the tests in her hand. Then I went into her room to get _something..._" _Condoms_ "...out of the nightstand and I saw a Plan B box"

"What the fuck?" _I_ _mumbled. She took a pill? It's not a bad thing, it's just... why wouldn't she tell me?_ "Really?"

"Mhm" _He nodded when the elevator came. We stepped in and he pressed the top floor. Oh... they stay in the Penthouse. I get it now. It's one of those private meetings_

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Because..." _He said skeptically_ "...you're doing better than I am right now..."

"Huh?" _I tilted my head. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets_ "What are you talking about?"

"You're smarter than I am... and I can't scold you on this one because... you're doing better than I am"

"Seth?" _After twenty three floors the elevator doors opened and he walked down a short private hallway and pulled a key out of his pocket. He opened the large brown door with it and motioned me in _"You brought a place?" _I exclaimed and let my eyes scan everywhere_

"Yep, I'm not living at home anymore" _This place is two hours away from our house_ "I found it two weeks ago. Mom and Dad don't even know yet"

"Bro, this is awesome" _I turned to him and saw him leaning onto the kitchen counter. It has a nice open floor plan with large glass windows that had the view of a park. A lump formed in my throat_

"You look sad. Why?"

"You're leaving" _A forced chuckle left my mouth_ "Two hours away"

"Aw..." _He drawled out playfully_ "You're going to miss me being there all the time?"

"No" _I denied but of course Seth would see right through it. He hugged me in a brotherly way and sighed_

"You won't miss me that bad. I'm always going to need food"

"Yeah" _We stepped away from each other and walked around the house_ "So... there really wasn't a meeting today was there?"

"No. I needed a way to break you off of Sonny. You two are always together" _I wonder if she and her mother are fighting right now_

"I know" _I like it_ "You hate when she one up's you" _He groaned and shook his head_

"Smart ass girlfriend always got some shit to say" _He spat_ "I hate it"

"It's funny when you two fight" _There were three bedrooms and one was painted a light green. Why is this one painted? He walked up next to me and exhaled_ "Seth?"

"She's two months pregnant" _Holy shit!_ "It wasn't meant to happen but... the condom broke" _He dragged a hand down his face. What the hell!_

"C-Chloe's pregnant?" _I stuttered out_

"Wha- no! Taylor's pregnant"

"What the fuck!" _I exclaimed even louder_ "By who?"

"Her boyfriend of seven months" _He threw his hands up_ "She's moving back to California and staying with me. Mom and Dad don't know that either"

"Why didn't she just tell me?"

"Because... she's your older sister. She didn't want you to be disappointed in her"

"So, she told _you_?"

"Yes, I would never be disappointed in Taylor. No matter how much I despise her... evil ways" _I chuckled and stepped into the room_

"What about the father of the kid?"

"She said he's denying ever being with her" _Oh, hell no! How do you knock my sister up and then deny her like that? He better hope I don't find out who he is_

"Sounds like her 'boyfriend' is nothing of a man" _I grumbled, pissed at the guy I don't even know_ "When is she coming home?"

"Friday but her stuff is coming by air mail tomorrow so I'll need your help after school. She's said it's around twenty boxes"

"Yeah, okay. No problem" _Seth's phone rang and he answered it while I kept looking around. I could hear him tell Chloe to calm down and speak slower but I don't think it was working. After ten minutes he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder._

"Sonny… she was hit by a car" _My heart broke in half and tears instantly started welling up in my eyes. My heart poundedd and I went numb all over. How did that happen…? Her mother of course. I'm going to kill that woman_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I pulled up outside my mother's house, I realized that... I'm doing this alone. I exhaled and walked up to the front door. I rung the bell and got an answer from a half-dressed man._

"Is Connie here?"

"Yeah" _He answered in a gruff voice. It was her boss, Penelope's dad. He motioned for me to come in the house and I saw my mother in his button down shirt and her hair a mess. She scowled at me and took a few steps to me_

"Honey... can you leave us alone for a second?" _She said to her boss. He went up the stairs and closed the door to give us privacy_ "What do you want?"

"My college money" _I retorted_ "Dad left me fifty grand and I want it"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"It's mine. It's in my name and I'm old enough to sign for it now" _I pointed out _"Just write the check and give me the paper work and I'll leave"

"I'm not giving you shit. You want to leave? Find the money on your own just like how you found the way to my office on your own"

"Come on, Connie. Why are you making this hard?" _I threw my hands up and rolled my eyes_

"Because you don't deserve anything. You don't deserve that money. Find your own shit!"

"I need it to go to school!" _I yelled back and stayed on her footsteps_

"Well that's too bad!"

"Stop being so selfish and just give it to me and I'll be out of your life for good!"

"No!"

"I'm going to ACS then! I'm going to tell them how you hit me and bruised me all the time! Your ass will be put on trial for abuse" _I threatened while walking out to my bike. She was quick on my heels behind me. I ignored the screaming and put my helmet on._ "I hate you, Connie!"

"Good! You're not getting anything from me!" _She pushed me off the side walk and into the middle of the street. I turned around and screamed at her through the visor. I was walking back to retaliate when a loud horn rang through my ear. Then my vision went fuzzy as I laid out in the middle of the street. My labored breathing burned my throat and my wrist hurt so much. I just got hit by a car. What the actual fuck! She pushed me into the street. Oh God, this feels worse than the time James kicked my bike. Holy hell. Chloe was standing over me, pushing my hair out of my face. I forgot she lived next door. _

"Sonny! Look at me!" _She said loudly_ "Stay awake, please don't close your eyes!" _They were too heavy not to close_ "Sonny, look at me!" _There was too much stuff going on. I could hear someone else screaming._

"Oh my God! Sonny… I'm sorry" _Another woman's voice ran through my head_

"Stay away from her! This is your fault!" _Chloe screamed_ "Sonny... you're going to be okay..."

"W-Where's..." _I breathed out _"Where's my dad?" _I asked dizzily_

"Your da- Sonny... don't close your eyes" _An ambulance siren was in the distance_

"I'm sorry..." _A tear rolled onto the side of my face and into my hair_ "Dad" _I cried out. I saw his face; it looked so peaceful and warm. He really is here? He kissed my forehead and took my hand in his_

"Sonny- Stay awake! It's me Chloe! Stay awake!" _She said. My father stayed by my side the entire time I fell asleep._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Where is she?" _I immediately asked when I saw Chloe standing in the waiting room. She had tears in her eyes and shook her head _"Chloe, where is she!"

"The doctors are talking to your parents about what happened. They- her wrist is broken. She didn't get a concussion because of her helmet and she fell unconscious because of the shock"

"You're not answering my question. Where. Is. She?"

"638r but you can't go in there"

"Like hell I can't" _I pushed past her and ran down the long hallway. I got looks from nurses and patients walking around but no one bothered to question me. I came up on her room and stumbled through the door. My mother had a pained expression on her face and my father looked like he needed a drink. I pulled the door shut and walked up to the side of the bed. They hadn't wrapped her wrist yet and she had her eyes closed. Peaceful but alive... that's what I cared most about_

"Chad… we suggest you leave the room" _My father said, tugging on my arm_

"I'm not leaving"

"Chad…"

"No! I'm not leaving. If I leave, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to kill her mother. So no. I'm not leaving"

"We have to pop her wrist back into place" _The doctor told me _"You're going to stay for that?"

"Is it quick?"

"Yes but its extremely painful. I assume you're her boyfriend?" _I nodded. One of the nurses came in with an ace bandage and the clips to keep it secure. He went up to Sonny and shook her shoulder lightly. Another nurse came in with a needle and gloves_

"What's the needle for?"

"Morphine. She won't feel anything" _He washed his hands and placed a pair of surgical gloves on. He picked up Sonny's wrist and the needle and placed it into her vein. At the pinch of the needle and a heavy turn of her wrist, her eyes opened and she looked around the room_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You should've woke up dad" _I said to my father while I was sleeping. I could hear the other voices in the room but none of them were Chad's so I couldn't really care. My father smiled a familiar smile and it made my heart warm up. We were sitting on a park bench. I think it's the park bench we always used to go to when we lived in Georgia. He looks so young… much better than his last days. _

"I wasn't going to wake up. Your mother did the right thing"

"No, she didn't"

"Yes, she did. My heart was failing; I wasn't going to make it, Sonny" _He said _"If I would've woken up... you wouldn't have met Chad and you wouldn't have fell in love with him"

"I didn't fall in love with him" _I laughed and pushed my hair back._

"Yeah, okay…" _He drawled out sarcastically _"I'm happy you let someone in. I was watching over you and that James guy… he's an asshole"

"Yeah, I know that now"

"I like Chad. He's nice to you and he loves you too much for you too give him up"

"Yeah, I know that too" _He smiled and rubbed my back _"I can't leave him but I want to stay with you, dad" _His eyebrows knitted together while he shook his head furiously_

"It's not your time to go. Let him love you, Sonny. This is the happiest I've seen you. Even when you and your mother would fight he picked up your mood"

"Dad" _I groaned and turned a deep red_

"It's true" _He grinned at my burning scarlet face_

"I'm so sorry that she cheated on you" _I whispered and put one leg underneath my butt_

"That's fine. I don't think I made her happy anyway. I just wish she knew how much I loved her. I hope that guy makes her happy" _He shrugged shortly. Another voice started to block out my fathers figure_

"No! I'm not leaving. If I leave, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to kill her mother. So no. I'm not leaving" _That's Chad's voice. My father started fading away but I kept him here_

"Dad…"

"It's okay, Sonny"

"Wait… don't go yet…" _I pleaded to him_

"I'll always be in your heart, okay?" _He kissed my forehead again. I just kept his hand in mine, forcing back the tears _"There's always some sunshine in mine. Sonny, let _me_ go and let _him_ love you. Stop fighting him all the time… It's not your time to go anyway…" _A pinch made my eyes start to flutter and a painful yet delayed twist made my eyes open. I looked around the room and saw a pair of blue eyes looking straight at the doctor. I was in the hospital? _

"Mm…" _I hummed, squinting my eyes at the people in the room _"Chad…"

"I told you not to go there..." _He gave a small smile that brought back the same heartwarming feeling my dad gave me. I formed one back and sat up cautiously. There was an ace bandage on my wrist which was being pinned closed by the doctor in the light blue scrubs. When he was finished, I grabbed Chad by the forearms and hugged him tight around the neck. He rested his hands around my waist and exhaled_

"I'm sorry…" _I mumbled into the shell of his ear _"I love you…" _I then mumbled after_

"I love you too…" _He whispered back. I hope you're happy, dad _"You have a fascination with near death experiences"

"Sorry…" _I muttered into his shirt. He broke away and cupped my face. His lips formed around mine and I rested my hands on his forearms_

"Uh…" _The doctor interrupted _"There's no sign of a concussion and you're very lucky to only have a broken wrist. You can go home tonight but I suggest no… strenuous activities" _Chad and I laughed while Mrs. Cooper quirked an eyebrow _"Also… you should take two ibuprofens for the pain in your wrist. You'll be in a wrap for about a month. After that you should be fine. You are very lucky Ms. Monroe" _He turned away from me and stepped out of the room with the nurses. Mrs. Cooper clenched her jaw and closed her eyes_

"Why were you over there?" _She spat softly_

"I-I had to get the college money my father left for me…" _I told her_

"You shouldn't have went alone"

"You guys can't always fight my battles, Mrs. Cooper"

"You can't fight a battle if you're always coming out of it damaged" _She said condescendingly. I chewed on my lip with no words to say_

"Sorry?" _I tried. She grinned but soon turned into a full blown smile_

"It's okay… as long as you're fine. I'm going to go find the doctor so you can get the discharge papers. Come on, Jack" _She tugged on her husband's hand and pulled him toward the door. Once they were gone Chad's soft expression turned into a slightly angry one_

"You really have to stop being so stubborn, Sonshine" _He stated firmly and crossed his muscular arms_

"I know…" _I muttered lowly_

"I knew that I shouldn't have let you go and... y-you know?" _He stopped suddenly _"You're not going to fight me on this one?"

"Nope" _I popped the 'p'. I swung my legs over the bed and stared at the bandage on my wrist _"You're right. I was wrong. That pretty much sums it up"

"You must've hit your head"

"No, I didn't" _I chuckled and patted his arm. _"Yes, I'm stubborn…" _and have issues _"…but I own up to the stupid shit I do"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"God, you make me sick" _I huskily whispered to Sonny as she dragged her nails down my abs lightly. It was one o clock in the morning and Sonny would not go to sleep with everything she lived for. Her internal clock is fucked up completly_

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Well, you're a pain in my ass" _She retorted into the curve of my collarbone_

"I'll be happy to rub that pain out of your sexy…" _I kissed her cheek _"…bike riding…" _I placed a kiss in the crook of her neck and felt her shutter _"…cursing…" _I placed another on her lips _"…stubborn ass" _Sonny laughed and shook her head slowly when my hand traveled south to her panty clad butt and palmed it _

"I'm not that damn stubborn"

"Yes, you are. But its okay because you're stubbornness with my arrogance evens everything out"

"Great" _She sighed sarcastically _"I didn't mean for it to happen"

"I know and it's not your fault. It's your mothers" _If I was a woman… I would hit her. I think I've pointed this out before _"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Meaning hearing your ex girlfriends mouth about the bandage on my wrist?" _She mentioned _"Yeah, I'll ignore it like I usually do. Now your brother on the other hand, I want to punch him in the face"

"Seth isn't the best person when it comes to injuries. He jokes around a lot"

"Obviously" _She breathed out _"It's one more month until spring break" _She informed me _"What are we going to do?"

"Last year… it was just a party week. This year… I don't know"

"Mm…" _She hummed and nodded slowly_

"You want to go back to Florida, don't you?"

"So bad" _She groaned with a small giggle _"I need to get out of California right now"

"I'll make you a deal" _Her large brown eyes looked up into mine _"You and I- us being eighteen and free to come and go as we please- go down to L.A. for the week. Then for finals week we go down to Florida. That way… you'll be out of the ace bandage and can have some fun"

"You and I? Just us?"

"Mhm" _I nodded_

"Alone?"

"Yup…"

"No Seth or 'guardians' your parents send?"

"Just you and I that whole week" _I offered. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. Silently she sighed heavily and then looked at me again_

"Let's do it…" _Yes! _"But!" _She then said _"…I do actually want to leave the room every once in a while"

"What are you insinuating, Monroe?"

"That it's going to be better than that time in Vegas, Cooper. You said you'll make being stuck in that elevator up to me…" _She remembers that? Did I even say that…? Shit, I did! _"…I'm taking your word for that"

"Fine…"

"Fine" _She spat back_

"Good"

"Good…" _A shrug of her shoulders was followed by a pinch on my side. I hissed and lifted my hand off her ass and it landed with a soft but firm pat. She hissed lightly and smirked_

"Ow…" _She giggled and kissed me _"Did you just spank me?"

"No" _I denied _"That was a love tap"

"Love tap, my ass" _She scoffed_

"You want me to hit your ass again?" _I joked _"I didn't know you liked it rough"

"You're such an idiot" _She laughed loudly and pushed my chest _"Seriously… you want to go to L.A.?"

"Yes, it'll be fun"

"There's two different definitions of fun, Chad"

"As true as that is, you and I always come together on one of them. So shut up" _I kissed her leisurely and cut the light out on my lamp. L.A. should be fun… right? Yeah, the hard part is convincing my parents. Although I'm eighteen and have free range to do whatever, my father is very hard to convince when it comes to certain things_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? I didn't update yesterday because I fell asleep. I was so tired. But anyway, please tell me what you think. I personally hated this chapter but maybe you liked it? Say yes and make me feel better :). No? Oh… okay. Review please and thank you…. Chapter 40 coming soon…**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! No real authors note :). Thanks for all the reviews. I'm missing some of you guys but hopefully you'll come around. I miss you! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Little fluff here and there. Thought I'd try it out. Tell me what you think. Second warning: Sexual chapter below. I know… weird. But I had a very dirty mind when I wrote this…**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (ONE WEEK EARLIER)<p>

"Dad... please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No..."

"If you love me then you'll let us go"

"No. You're not going to L.A. with Sonny alone"

"Why not? Moms fine with it"

"What the- Faith, can you come in here a minute!" _My father called out for my mother. She stepped into his office with a curious look on her face_ "You told Chad that he and Sonny can go to L.A?"

"Yes... they're eighteen. I trust them" _She answered. I draped my arm around her shoulders and smirked_

"Mom, trusts me"

"That's how we almost ended up with a kid before we decided to have Taylor. We were young and stupid" _He defended. There was a kid before Taylor?_

"I have... plenty of... condoms and I'm pretty sure Sonny has her own… whatever she uses" _Which is also… condoms for me. We are well protected. We aren't trying to have that pregnancy scare thing again_ "You don't trust me"

"It's not that I don't trust you... it's that... I don't want you going if Seth's not going"

"Dad... I'm eighteen and Seth moved out. He can't be my guardian anymore" _They still don't know that Taylor is pregnant. She isn't ready to tell them because my father would throw a fit and my mother would go on her silent rampage and shut Taylor out for a month._

"Sweetheart let them go..." _My mother walked around his desk and turned his chair so she can sit on his lap... Wow, this is awkward_ "We'll have the house to ourselves..." _She pulled him close by his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her waist when she kissed his cheek_ "I'll wear that outfit that you adore so much" _Kill. Me. Now! I grew so uncomfortable. He exhaled and leaned his head back on the leather of his chair_

"Fine..." _He complied. My mother is a very persuasive woman. It's disturbing_ "...no drinking"

"Obviously..." _I scoffed_ "So, it's a yes?"

"Mhm" _My mother grinned before waving me off_ "Close the door on your way out" _Doing as I was told; I closed the door and shuddered. I went down the steps and onto the backyard patio where Sonny was sitting with her textbook in front of her with a spiral notebook_

"The answer?" _She looked up at me. I leaned down on the edges of her chair and kissed her shortly_

"...was yes" _I finished as she looked up at me through her long eyelashes_ "Start packing, beautiful"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Holy shit" _I mumbled as we walked into the suite his parents paid for. It wasn't like a honeymoon or lovers suite- that would be awkward- it was a simple, nice, expensive suite. People in California love spending money, it seems. I dropped my blue and black duffle bag on the couch facing the large 42 inch TV and let my eyes scan the room. It had huge glass windows with a view of the beach, a sitting area with a TV; one bed- thanks Jack- an elegant polished white bathroom with light blue accents. It was so pretty. I'm stunned. Chad just walked around like this was his norm and took a seat on the couch_

"I'm exhausted"

"From what?" _I laughed and went to my bag to find my black bikini. I'm going to the beach because I want to_ "You didn't do anything"

"I drove six hours straight" _He said_

"I offered to drive"

"And you have speeding issues, that's why you didn't drive"

"And that's why you're exhausted_..." I stated while I silently walked to the mini fridge and took out an ice cold bottle of water_ "I'll wake you up..." _I opened the bottle and poured some on top of his head. He scrambled off the couch and wiped his face_

"What. The. Hell" _He laughed loudly_ "Did you really just do that?"

"No... It was the water fairy" _I spat sarcastically_ "Don't you look refreshed?" _I placed one hand on my hip and drank the less than half water I had left. He clenched his jaw and peeled his shirt off his body. God bless his parents because no matter how many times I see Chad shirtless... I drool a little. I always want to lick every toned space between his abs. Wow... I'm fucked up_

"Sonny..." _He said from behind me. What the hell? When did he move? Sometime in my trance, maybe? He pushed the hair off my neck and placed a kiss on the bare skin. My stomach went whoosh!_ _Ugh… I'm screwed in the head. He's screwed your body too... My own thoughts are turning on me _"You really are a pain in my ass. Did you know that?"

"Then my job is done" _I turned and smiled deviously. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him_

"You must think you're so cute"

"I'm fucking adorable" _I winked at him and stepped back_ "I want to go to the beach"

"The beach?"

"Yes... and you're coming with me" _He started snickering and shaking his head. So immature…_

"That sounded so dirty"

"Chad"

"Then go get dressed. It only takes me a few seconds"

"Whatever" _I shrugged and found my swimsuit two seconds later. I went into the bathroom and undressed to get dressed in my suit. Once I was finished I grabbed all my clothes and padded out of the bathroom. Chad was sitting on the couch with a white and navy blue board shirts and a white wife beater. He looks really good. I dropped my clothes on the couch next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders_

"Ready?"

"Yup" _I found a pair of flip flops and shorts to pull over the bottoms and pulled on a camisole. About fifteen minutes later, we had our towels set up under a large umbrella provided on the beach a few feet away from the water and I pulled off my shirt and shorts. Chad just stared and shook his head_

"Why?"

"Just to bother you..." _I grinned when he rolled his eyes_ "Don't act like you don't like it"

"I never said I didn't" _I sat on the towel and laid back, extending my legs_ "Your body is just too... damn"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is at loss for words? That's a first" _He laid down beside me and fixed his arm underneath my head. I intertwined my fingers in my hair_

"Why are you taunting me?" _He asked lowly_

"I get pleasure out of it... both mental and physical in the end"

"Haha" _He deadpanned slowly. Great..._

* * *

><p><em>About two hours of laying around, Chad and I sat up and squinted at the sun that seemed even brighter. I pushed my hair behind my ears and yawned<em>

"Look who woke up..." _He said playfully and stretched his legs_

"Mm..." _I groaned_ "It's warm"

"Mhm, you're just now realizing?"

"Hey..." _A light brown haired girl came up to us with a dark haired guy. He was holding a volleyball and the girl actually made me a little insecure. That's a first. I just found her insanely pretty… Her body was better than mine all around and she had her belly button and nose pierced_ "It's about time you two woke up..." _She laughed_ "We're getting ready to play a little volleyball and we can always use more players" _She smiled at Chad then it slowly faded when her eyes traveled over me. I chuckled and rested on my elbows_

"Yeah and we can use a pair of toned legs. Why hide them in the shade? Give them some appreciation" _His cool demeanor turned to a flirtatious one. I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head. He's really going to do that with Chad sitting there._

"I give them plenty considering I'm spending spring break with my girlfriend, thanks" _Chad's voice was strong but undeniably hot_

"Uh... sorry" _The guy said_

"So I guess you won't be playing, huh?" _The girl pouted slightly at Chad. She needs to go_

"Nope" _I muttered low enough_

"No..." _He said with a small laugh. I knew he had heard me. She walked away with the guy and looked back once. I sighed and dropped onto my back_

"Maybe we should just stay in the room" _I muttered. He pulled me incredibly closer where half my body was on his and hummed into my ear. If we weren't under shade it would be too hot to touch_

"No... I'll stay here with you"

"You're whipped, dude" _I snickered and balled my hand up on his chest. He groaned and let out a breathy chortle_

"I know and it sucks..." _He said_ "…I hate you for doing this to me"

"He had nice abs" _I tried to lighten the stiff mood. He snorted and placed his hand over mine_

"You have better"

"These..." _I trailed my hand down his six pack_ "...are mine now?"

"If you want them, yes"

"Whatever shall I do with my toys?" _I quirked an eyebrow and straddled his waist completely. I don't care if we're in public. This beach is filled with teens on spring break. I kissed him slowly and felt his soft member between my legs _"I'll play nice…"

"My toy isn't to be played with" _He whispered against my lips. I softly rolled my hips onto his and he hissed_ "Nor does it like to be teased"

"I don't recall any teasing..." _I felt him nuzzle the shell of my ear and lightly kiss it_

"Let's go back to the room and I'll gladly refresh your memory" _He whispered huskily into the curve of my ear_

"Too lazy to move" _I informed him_

"I can refresh you here then. Everyone can see your beautiful face when you lose yourself around my fingers" _Call me crazy... but... my head is pretty screwed for him to just say that and a waterfall to be flowing between my legs_

"No..." _I declined_ "There's too many people"

"None are paying attention" _His fingers played with the hem of my bikini bottom_

"Not here..."

"That's a weak answer, baby"

"N-No" _I moaned breathlessly when his fingers grazed my wet core_

"No, stop or No, don't stop?" _My brain was as fuzzy as a peach_

"D-Don't- oh" _His finger dipped inside me. No need to go into details because you get the point but it's exhilarating when you're on the beach with eyes that could be watching you but knowing they really aren't. I bit my lip roughly as I came around his two fingers. I was letting out short, quiet whimpers. Chad chuckled when he pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean._

"Quiet as a mouse" _He kissed my cheekbone. I slacked on his chest and caught my breath. How he managed to stay un-aroused was beyond me. He's too smug! But two can play at that game._

"You think you're good, don't you?"

"I know I'm good" _His arrogance gets the best of him_

"But all's fair in love and sex" _I scooted further down until I could feel his manhood directly between my legs. I bit back a moan from the feeling and left a line of kisses from his mouth, all the way to his collarbone. I moved back up and ravished his neck like when he does to me. He let out a throaty chuckle…_

"Sonny..." _It was a mixture between a deep moan and a hitched throat. His member started growing and I smiled on his skin. Both of his hands found their way to my waist but I took them down and held them down gently_

"Looks like you're having a hard time down there" _I grinned_

"You always give me a hard time"

"You know what you should do?" _I whispered into his ear_

"Have you take care of it...?" _He hinted_

"As much as I would love to do that..." _I drawled out_ "...you should enjoy some alone time with just you and your trusty hand" _I got off of him and headed toward the water. _

"You can't outrun me!" _I heard him yell. I looked back to see where he was and saw that he was almost near me. Before I could get a good distance away, was tackled to the ground, splashing water everywhere _"You're such a tease" _He said after I came up for air. He smiled in a winning way and swam out farther into the blue ocean_

"You're an idiot"

"You shouldn't have got me worked up just to run away" _He laughed and swam up in front of me. I placed both my hands on the top of his head and dunked him under shortly. He came up for air and splashed water at me_

"Can't handle it? I'm too much for you"

"I think it's the other way around"

"Guess what, _baby_..." _I narrowed my eyes_ "...I don't care what you think" _His hand wrapped around my neck gently and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his waist. Déjà vu? I pulled back out of breath and looked at him_ "We should go back to the room and rinse off. So we can go... get something to eat"

"Yeah... we should" _He agreed_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh Chad!" _Sonny screamed out as I thrusted into her in the shower. There was literally a trail of wet clothes leading to the bathroom. The salt water had washed off our skin and we were both slippery. She tippy toed on one foot while the other was wrapped around my waist._

"Shit... Sonny" _I grunted and held onto her tight. I thrusted into her tight, wet snatch and kept going at the pace I was in. The steam from the shower filled the entire room and fogged the mirror and glass shower door. How two eighteen year olds have amazing sex baffles me._

"Please..." _She begged but I wouldn't comply. I'm not letting her release until I say so. Just because of that who fiasco on the beach. I'm making her pay for it _"I-I..."_ She whimpered and I felt her walls finally start to flutter around my member. I slowed down almost to a stop and she groaned loudly_ "Chad..."

"Not yet" _I got out. I sped up again and strained when I wanted to release. I had to hold out until I wanted her to_

"I c-can't" _She rested her head on the shower wall and dug her nails into my back. I filled her to the hilt and she cried out silently. _

"Not yet, baby" _Our pants filled the bathroom and our chest heaved up and down. I slowed down again and she squeezed her eyes shut. She's going to kill me... if she doesn't knock out from sleep first. I continued thrusting into her and she tightened her grip with her leg. She matched my every thrust and bit her lip_

"Oh... Chad... I-" _My hand reached between us and lightly pressed down on her clit, oh so gently. Her hips bucked into mine and her back arched off the wall. She trembled in my arms and screamed out_ "C-Chad!" _Her breathy, loud moan made me think that the whole floor would hear us but I thought: I don't give a damn. Her walls pulsed around my member which made mine fly down. All the sounds heard in my ears were blocked out with the noise of Sonny's moans and my heart pounding_

"Shit..." _I came hard inside the rubber. Her nails were in the skin of my shoulders and I winced a little. She came off her high and slumped on the cold tile. I pulled out of her and lightly set her leg down. Believe it or not... I felt tingly all over and Sonny looked like she felt the same way. Her knees gave out on her and she started sliding down the tiles. I caught underneath her arms and held her up. Her eyes were half closed and her face was flushed. I chuckled inwardly and placed my forehead to hers_

"I hate you..." _She grumbled. I smirked and nodded_

"Mhm... I love you too"

* * *

><p><em>About an hour later, Sonny was still passed out on the bed in one of my shirts so I got dressed to find something to eat. I walked through the lobby of the hotel and out onto the boulevard. There was a burger place, a Mexican spot and a Chinese restaurant. I went in there and ordered some takeout. General Taos chicken with fried rice and shrimp lo mien and two egg-rolls. Once I waited for the food to be cooked and paid I carried the bag of food back to the hotel and into our room. There she was still sleep, arm all the way off the bed. I didn't wake her up; I just sat on the couch and ate some of the food. I watched 'Fast Five' since it was on and used the chopsticks they gave me. When Sonny finally woke up she sat on the couch next to me with her legs folded.<em>

"Good morning, Sonshine"

"It's like nine o clock at night" _I said sleepily. She hadn't noticed we spent the whole day at the beach. I pointed to the food on the table and she took one of the paper containers and looked in it. She then looked on the table and grabbed a fork_

"You don't eat with chopsticks?"

"Hell no" _She chuckled lightly, you can still hear the sleep in her voice _"Don't know how too"

"You should learn"

"I'll stick with my ways and use a fork" _She pushed the fork in a piece of chicken and popped it in her mouth_ "Easy..."

"Here..." _I took the fork from her and replaced it with the chopsticks. I told her how to maneuver her thumb and finger and placed a hand over hers_ "...now you try"

"It's not working..." _She laughed and tried again_ "You make it look easy. My ways easier..." _She stabbed the chicken with one chopstick and bit a piece of it off_

"That's just so classy..." _I droned out. She laughed again and nodded while chewing_

"Mhm" _She hummed_ "Fast Five? This movie sucks..."

"No it doesn't. Vin Diesel is awesome"

"He's a tool"

"You know who's a tool...?"

"You?"

"Hardy har har" _She smiled and retook the fork to eat_ "No... Zac Efron"

"Okay... seriously what is your problem with him?" _She exclaimed_

"He's an ass"

"Besides that. Are you jealous or something?"

"No. He backed into my car once at my father's studios and ruined the paint"

"Is your car still ruined?"

"No"

"So get over it" _She smiled_ "I mean, what's your grudge? If that's it then that's fucking weak"

"That's like me saying your grudge on Penelope is weak"

"Whoa!" _She laughed_ "Penelope is a bitch and you said so yourself"

"That might be true..."

"You broke up with her because of me"

"That's not true" _I denied the truth_

"I woke up in your bed and you realized you liked me better. You were whipped from the start" _That's... partially true_

"Wait a minute, Ms. Badass." _I inserted and exclaimed to her with a chuckle _"You're whipped to because you... said I love you, first"

"You kissed me first" _I spat_ "You admitted you liked me, first"

"It was in the midst of sleeping together. I couldn't possibly have meant that truthfully. I was focused on getting your clothes off" _Wow, I wrong choice of words. Her chewing slowed and she dropped her fork. She swallowed her food and coughed slightly_

"I was just joking around when I said that stuff..." _She_ _put the food on the table_ "...I'm gonna go... find something to drink" _She stated slowly. She got up from the couch and pulled out a pair of shorts. Given, there are drinks in the mini fridge. It's her excuse to leave_

"Sonny..." _I said, getting up and following behind her. She pulled off my shirt and put on a bra_

"I'm thirsty..." _She said lowly. She pulled on a tank top and slid her feet in her flip flops._

"Okay wait... listen..." _I put my hand on my shoulder to stop her but she pushed it off_ "Sonshine, I didn't mean that" _I wasn't thinking when I said it. Her hand grabbed a room key and started to the door. When the door shut close I dragged a hand down my face and shook my head_ "I... am an idiot" _I said to myself_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_What the fuck? What the hell? Did that sound wrong or was it just me? I rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the building. The warm L.A. air polished my face and I placed my hands in my back pockets. I had to find a store so I can get something to drink. I walked into a corner store and looked around the large see through fridges. That twenty one buying and drinking age sucks because I could use an ice cold beer. Maybe he was just joking._

_He looked pretty serious..._

"Problems with your boyfriend?" _The same guy from the beach stood next to me and began looking the same way I was_ "I'm Joe"

"Sonny" _I said back_

"So... how old are you, Sonny?"

"Too young for you Joe"

"Really... I'm twenty" _He said_ "Are you at least legal?"

"I'm twelve" _I spat a lie. Who am I kidding? Of course he meant he liked me. He's still with me..._

"You definitely don't have the body of a twelve year old" _He smirked_ "I guess the hormones in food make people look older"

"Where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Ashley? No she's my best friend. That's disgusting" _He gagged_ "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off…"

"Why'd you leave without him?"

"He doesn't own me. I do whatever the fuck I feel"

"Calm down" _He coaxed. I picked out a bottle of sprite. Two really. One for me and one for Chad_ "You smoke?"

"No..."

"Want to try?"

"Gross" _I pushed past him and went up to the counter to pay. I handed the guy a five and waited for my change_

"It's not that gross. It makes you feel like you're flying"

"Mary Jane is even nastier" _The guy handed me my change and I grabbed the sodas _"Goodbye Joe"

"Are you going down to the bonfire tomorrow night?" _He asked_

"No. Why would I?"

"You're in college or a senior in High School. It's spring break. Everyone goes"

"I'm not everyone. Fuck off, Joe" _I smirked and walked out of the store_

"You should go_" He caught up to me. I wonder if Chad truly did mean it. If he did, I wasn't going to cry over it. He said he didn't. I'm obsessing like a little girl._

"No" _He placed his hand on my shoulder for me to slow down_ "Hands off" _He immediately moved his hand_

"Come on, Sonny..."

"No. I'm not going. Ever" _I made my way into the hotel and back up to the room. He didn't follow; I left him down there in the lobby. I swiped the hotel room key and pushed open the door. I placed the sodas on the table and climbed into bed without saying a word to him. My shirt was lost on the floor along with my shorts as I got comfy. I closed my eyes, lying on my front, and cut the bedside light out. It was only ten fifteen but I was tired. Twenty minutes of having my eyes closed, I felt the bed dip from Chad's weight. I heard him exhale and knew he hovered over me. He laid on top of me and intertwined my fingers with his. I moved them under my face and inhaled. His weight was on me but I can tell it wasn't all of it_

"I didn't mean that" _He said_ "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" _I mumbled_

"I don't like not talking with you" _He then said softly on my cheekbone _"Especially when you're leaving so soon"

"Mm. It's fine"

"I really didn't mean to say it. Fuck, it's not even true" _He scoffed_

"Chad, its fine" _I told him _"I swear its fine, okay?"

"Okay..." _He sighed and rolled off of me. I buried my head in the pillows and yawned._ "Come here. Turn around..." _He moaned and stroked my arm. I rolled my body over- straddling him- and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He traced the contours of my spine and fully engulfed my body in his arms. He squeezed me tight before kissing my shoulder_ "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay"

* * *

><p><strong>So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review! I hope you liked it? Please say you did! If you didn't… leave a review on what I can improve on :). I would love to hear your ideas if you have any. Anyway… review please and thank you… Chapter 41 coming soon…<strong>

**Oh! I realized that I haven't actually wrote a SWAC story where Sonny was a virgin so I'm writing one and I plan to put that one up before 'Louder' I haven't thought of a name but I have the plot. It's a very common plot but… I think you'll like it. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews :). How's my updates for you? Are they fast enough? I'm glad you like them. I especially hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>TAYLOR POV<p>

_My now ex-boyfriend knocked me up. He's denying that the kid is his when he's the only person I've been sleeping with. He's such a great man. I hate him. He deserves to be castrated and at this rate, I'm ready to be a single parent. I'm three months pregnant and I'm just starting to show. My breasts hurt, my tummy isn't flat anymore, I pee every twenty minutes and I eat cereal like no one's business. Chad is off with Sonny and Seth sacrificed his spring break that he could spend with Chloe to make sure I was okay. Isn't he a great brother? It sucks that I'm living with him but he says it's no problem. He said that he'd do anything to make sure his sister was okay. I still feel bad that I'm taking his time away from Chloe. She says family first but I still feel the way I feel. Maybe it's the hormones_

"You... ate my cheerios?" _Seth exclaimed while looking through the cabinets. He's like a little kid_ "What the hell?"

"I'll buy you some more"

"That's not the point. I specifically told you not to touch my shit"

"No one wants to touch your shit. That's disgusting..." _I laughed when he narrowed his eyes_ "I'm sorry, I'll but you some more"

"Why can't you be like other pregnant women who crave pickles and ice cream?"

"That's nasty" _I gagged_ "Where's Chloe?"

"In my room… why?"

"Do her parents know she's here?"

"She's eighteen. They have no say..."

"Why do you sound so upset at me all the time?" _I asked him softly. He pursed his lips and rubbed his forehead_

"I'm not... I'm just a little pissed that you are doing this alone. The father of the kid is a douchebag"

"That's so nice of you to say..." _I chuckled sarcastically _"I'm ready to be a single parent. All Michael would cause is drama and annoyance"

"The whole thought pisses me off but what's done is done" _He shrugged and pulled a box of fruit loops out. He shook it and I lowered my eyes_ "You ate this too! What the hell?" _He laughed and dropped the box on the counter_ "I know you're eating for two but damn, Taylor"

"I was hungry!" _I defended with a large sisterly smile that matched his. If I wasn't knocked up, I'd punch him in the face and start a fight_

"Don't put an empty box back in the cabinet!" _He laughed back_ "I'm gonna kick you out"

"And put your niece or nephew in danger? I doubt it" _I scoffed and hopped off the stool_

"I wasn't finished scolding you..."

"I gotta pee, you butthead!"

"Immature!"

"Butthead!"

"You two taunt like you're seven" _Chloe walked past me and plopped on the couch_ "Over cereal is pointless" _I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door_

"Yeah well, someone- that being Taylor Mary Cooper- is being a prima donna!" _He yelled so I can hear him. I laughed and used the bathroom_

"Shut up, Seth!" _I yelled back after washing my hands and drying them on the towel. I entered the living room once more and grinned _"Aw... does little brother need a hug?"

"Ew no. Don't touch me" _He said when I stepped toward him with open arms_

"Aw come here" _I threw my arms around him and squeezed him_

"Get off me" _He groaned. I heard Chloe laugh and turn the flat screen on. She looked over her shoulder and grinned_

"Taylor..." _She giggled. I snickered and let go. He frowned and messed up my hair, knowing I hated it_

"I'm going to the store" _I said and walked to go find my sandals_

"Finally, leave this freaking house" _He padded over to the couch his girlfriend was on and jumped over it. Landing with his arm around her_ "Can you bring back some food...?"

"What's the magic word?" _I slid my feet into my sandals and grabbed the keys_

"Please..." _He said before Chloe kissed him_ _leisurely_ "Yeah..." _He pulled back and looked at her then at me_ "Take your sweet time" _He hinted. Great. I'll walk around and find something to do_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You should take off your shirt..." _Sonny said to me when I stood up and tied the drawstring on my grey pajama pants. My white wife beater was only on because someone had knocked on the door. I think it was the breakfast we ordered. Laziness gets the better of us both. Her black bra and matching panties looked great with her bed head. She never wears make up... everything about her is natural and I like it. She's beautiful. Her legs crossed pretzel style and the sheet covered her waist_

"Take off your bra..." _I suggested_

"Shirt first..."

"Whats the magic words?"

"Now" _She spat_

"That's definitely not it" _I stepped to the front of the bed and folded my arms_ "So rude..." _She got on her knees and crawled up to me slowly. Sonny's a vixen and I hate it. She's too sexy for her own damn good. Grasping the bottom of my shirt, she began tugging on it_

"Off..." _She murmured and lifted it over my head. I kissed her slowly, forgetting why I was up in the first place. My hands traveled down to her hips and rested there. I closed the three inch gap between us by pulling her closer. Her fingers wove through my hair and fisted it lightly_

"Room service..." _The guy called out from the other side of the door. We broke apart and she entangled herself in the sheets once more. I opened the door and moved aside so she can wheel the cart inside. He looked at me... then at Sonny and then back at me_ "Uh..."

"Is that it?" _She furrowed her brows. It's not like he could see her because the sheet was blocking her body_

"Are you too here for spring break?" _He asked_

"Why?" _She shrugged_

"You look young..."

"Okay. Bye" _She shook her head in an I-don't-care fashion and waved him out. I closed the door behind him and padded over to the cart_ "Mm... pancakes" _She said when I lifted one of the silver covers_

"What do you want to do today?" _I asked and uncovered the other one. In-between the trays was a one sided card that read 'Spring Break annual beach bonfire. It's gonna be a blast'_

"I don't know"

"What about a bonfire?" _She quirked a brow and narrowed her eyes_

"The one down on the beach?" _If I just found out, how did she know?_

"How'd you know?"

"That guy from the beach earlier told me when I went to guy buy soda. I told him I was never going"

"Why?"

"To get him to stop harassing me about it" _She grabbed a plate and utensil and started eating_

"I wanna go..."

"So go"

"You're going too..."

"Like hell I am" _She scoffed_ "I'm going to stay in the room"

"No"

"Yes"

"You know what? I don't give a damn. You're going and it's not a discussion. Keep quiet and eat" _I looked at her. I didn't give her the look because that doesn't work on her. I gave her a persuasive one. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips for a couple of minutes_

"Fine" _She mumbled and shoved the fork of pancakes in her mouth. All Sonny needs is someone to tell her otherwise_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I... am shocked at Chad's use of... aggressiveness. I like it and I want more of it. It's... different and it fits him well. I don't know why but I like when he... gets upset. He gets territorial and becomes something… even hotter than he is. It'd be amazing for him to just pin me to a wall and just t-_

"Sonny?" _He chuckled and a pillow hit my back. My thoughts ended. It was going to be a vivid daydream and I wanted it to happen_

"What?"

"You've been staring at your bag for... five minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good..." _I said, taking out a camera. Specifically a Canon Rebel T3i. It used to be my mother's back when my father was still around and she gave it to me. Her nicer days. I loved this thing. All my pictures in that photo album I refuse to let Chad see was taken with this. I turned around with it and pointed it at Chad_ "Smile" _I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows and the camera shuttered_ "That wasn't a pretty face" _I got up on the bed and straddled his waist._ "Smile..."

"Why?" _He shrugged, throwing his hands behind his head_

"That's such a nice picture of your armpit hair" _I drawled out with a smirk. He laughed and I quickly took a picture_

"Who's camera?"

"Mine..." _I answered. He reached up for it and took it out my hand._

"Nice" _He groveled, inspecting the camera_

"Mhm"

"Why the pictures?"

"Memories. Every place I moved to I have pictures with everyone. It's for memories. The good..." _Chad, Portlyn, Dad, Selena_ "The bad..." _James, my mother_ "The best..." _Dad, Chad... Texas and Florida_

"Huh" _He nodded_ "Which category am I in?"

"Bad..." _I lied_

"Really? Yesterday you said I was good. No... around six a.m you said I was great" _I snatched the camera out of his hand and smirked_ "Then... there are times that I'm mind blowing"

"You know... you're too fucking smug" _I snapped a random picture and looked at the screen to see how it came out_

"Yeah, that's me" _He quirked an eyebrow_ "But you love me..."

"Unfortunately" _I mumbled and giggled when he squeezed my sides. I deleted a picture of James that I found. I thought I got rid of all the pictures he had taken of me and himself_ "I want some French fries"

"McDonalds?" _I nodded_ "God, you're eating habits haven't changed" _He exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head_ "And you're still slim"

"I'm not slim. I have curves"

"That... I know. But McDonalds is bad for you"

"So are whey protein shakes. That shit is nasty as hell and you drink it like its Sprite"

"It builds muscle and you never even tasted it"

"You don't need any more muscle, Chad. You're ripped and toned for an eighteen year old. You spend your time after school at practice doing… whatever it is you guys do…"

"Practice, maybe? Just a thought"

"…then you go home and bench one hundred and fifty pounds. Drink a protein shake and do it all over the next day. You're fit. I'm like a feather compared to your muscle weight"

"Someone's over exaggerating. I'm only one hundred and eighty pounds"

"Seventy percent of that is lean muscle"

"You're light" _He snickered_ "So how do you stay so slender...?"

"Sex burns calories"

"I should've known" _He whispered with a deep chuckle and sat up with me on his lap._ "Take a picture..." _I leaned in the shot with him and he snapped one. He then proceeded to kiss me and snapped one of those at the same time_

* * *

><p>GRADY POV<p>

"I... You are so much like Chad" _Tawni spat at me with a smile and flicked a gummy bear at me_

"I'm not. I'm much nicer"

"Lies!"

"It's the truth" _I shrugged and sat in one of the lawn chairs in her backyard_ "Besides, you're like Penelope"

"I'm not! She's- don't ever compare me to her" _She snarled_ "She's more of a bitch than I am"

"Fine, gosh" _I laughed_ "Maybe just a tiny bit..." _I squeaked out_

"Grady!" _She shrieked and threw the whole bag of candy at me_

"Aw!" _I joked_ "You wasted the candy I bought you" _I faked a frown. She got up from her seat and sat on my lap nicely. I wrapped my arms around her waist_

"You're not nice"

"I'm not?" _She shook her head_ "Well my feelings are hurt. I'm not your friend anymore"

"Grady..."

"You can't use my sixty four pack of crayons with the sharpener in the back"

"That's not fair" _She laughed softly and nodded. Can't believe I'm about to say this. Hell, I can't believe I feel this way. _

"Too bad" _I looked at Tawni and watched her watch my hands play with her fingers _"I love you, Tawni" _Her head turned to face me and a smile formed on her face._

"I love you too" _She said back. First time's the charm. She cupped my face and kissed me slowly. So this is what it feels like? Hm, it's not bad. It's actually a really good feeling. No wonder Chad just goes with the flow. I maneuvered my hand under her and situated her so she was facing me on the lawn chair_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Ow!" _Sonny screamed in a laugh when I whipped the towel on the back of her leg. She rubbed it and walked away from me_ "That fucking hurt"

"Yeah and? I told you not to hit me" _I chuckled and threw the towel over my shoulder_ "You don't listen..."

"You're an idiot" _She snarled back and pushed my chest_ "My leg is turning red..." _She sat on the bed and rubbed the area I hit_ "Damn man, save that for the locker room and your pubescent friends"

"You don't listen..." _I_ _lifted her leg to see the light red spot on her leg _"It's not gonna bruise..."

"It better not" _She said_ "It fucking hurts though" _I grazed my hand over it_

"Would you like me to kiss it?" _I cooed_

"No, you'll make it worse"

"And how is that?" _Her feet laid flat on my chest and pushed me away. I caught them both and pulled her legs toward me. I rested between her legs and kissed her collarbone_

"You'll make it worse by..."

"You can't make up an excuse this time, can you?" _I grinned_

"Get off me" _She snickered_

"You're upset that you can't think of anything? Aw poor baby" _I pinched her cheeks but she swatted my hand away_

"Have you realized that we spent the whole day in this room?"

"Mhm"

"You aren't tired of me?"

"No, I live with you. It's just like that except... we're in the same room"

"Hm. I'm tired of you"

"Really? Isn't that a shame?"

"It is" _She nodded and I laughed_ "It's a damn shame"

"So, you don't want me to stay right here?" _I mumbled into the crook of her neck_

"Uh huh" _She shook her head_

"Or... here?" _I kissed her shortly_ "Are you sure you want me to leave, baby?" _I looked her in the eye as she chewed her bottom lip_

"Don't look at me like that" _She snickered and rested my hands on her shoulders_ "I hate when you do that"

"Cause you can't resist it"

"I can" _She tried but I saw right through it_ "Stop it!" _She exclaimed. I smiled and pushed myself up on my hands rather than my elbows._

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"Yesterday..." _Both of her eyebrows rose_

"No, I told you it was fine"

"I feel like you're lying. I didn't mean to say that and it's not true"

"Chad, its fine. If I have to say that again, I'm going to strangle you"

"Such violence" _I gasped mockingly_

"Get off so I can get dressed"

"Where are you going?" _I stood up and watched her step to the bathroom_

"McDonalds. I haven't had fries in a month"

"You had them two days ago, Sonny"

"That's like a month to me" _She closed the bathroom door and I heard the faucet turn on_ "Go drink your disgusting shake"

"I didn't bring any. I don't have withdrawals from food like you have withdrawals from McDonalds" _I announced at her through the door. I heard the faucet turn off and the door open. She stood in the doorway, wrapped in a light blue towel and a smirk_

"I don't have withdrawals from McDonalds, you ass. I just like their food"

"You crave McDonalds"

"You crave baseball" _She retorted. I shook my head_

"That's not the same thing"

"Yeah, okay" _She pushed her hair back with her hand that wasn't holding the towel and walked over to her duffle bag_ "Baseball is your drug. If you were home, you and Grady would be at the Cage"

"Nah..."

"Yeah" _She took out a bra and panties, then started to the bathroom again in her underwear with her hair in a ponytail_

"You... are really beautiful, did you know that?" _She stopped and her face turned a pale_ _pink. She just blushed! I smirked, knowing I said something right. Sonny barely blushes so when she does, I take full advantage _"You blushed"

"I didn't"

"You did"

* * *

><p>"Chaddy..." <em>Sonny came up to me all giggly. I furrowed my eyebrows and chuckled<em>

"Chaddy?" _I repeated_

"Yeah, it's your nickname like when you call me Sonshine" _This bonfire wasn't that bad. The music was good and there were a lot of people. There was beer and other various drinks also. Sonny and I had danced a little earlier and I was stunned at how she can move her hips. No girl should ever move that sinful. It wasn't overly shocking but it was enough to rile me up a bit. She sipped whatever was in her cup and hummed a different tune than the music_

"It's weird"

"Chaddy, Sonshine. I like Chaddy better"

"Sonny?" _I cupped her chin and looked at her eyes. They were glassed over. Oh my god, she's wasted!_ "What are you drinking?" _I took her cup and sniffed it. It smelled like something strong_

"Water" _I sipped it slightly and it burned going down my throat. Since when did vodka taste like water? When you're really drunk, all alcohol taste like water. The music suddenly grew louder and Sonny grew even more fidgety_

"Who gave this to you?"

"I dunno" _She giggled_ "We should... we should go to Lowes and get some Legos"

"What?" _I chuckled_ "Sonny, you're drunk"

"I am and I want to go to Lowes" _She tried taking her cup back but I prevented her from getting it_ "It's mine" _She whined_ "Give it..."

"No, you don't need anymore" _I said. She pouted slightly and reached for it again. I poured it out beside me and tossed the cup on the ground_

"You wasted it. You owe me something, buddy" _She jabbed a finger in my chest_ "Like Legos"

"You can't get Legos from Lowes, Sonny"

"Aw..." _She circled around me, stumbling most of the way_ "You're mean"

"You're drunk. Come on, let's go get you some coffee and go back to the room"

"No" _She laughed_ "I wanna another drink"

"No, come on, Sonshine"

"There's no Sonshine. It's the m-moon" _I rolled my eyes and took her hand. I tugged her along, despite her protesting_ "Mm" _She hummed in protest, twisting her hand out of mine_ "Chad, stop it" _I kept a tight hold and pulled her into a convenience store. While we were there, I let her go so I can find some Aleve. Once I found it, I went to go pay for it. I kept Sonny in my sight at all times. She was looking at a rack of candy and came over to me happily_ "Pop rocks. They're like 'Ss' on my tongue" _She imitated the sound of pop rocks when you eat them_ "Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop" _She sang. The guy behind the counter furrowed his eyebrows at her and smirked_ "Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop" _She continued and pointed directly in the guys face. She placed it on the counter and the guy rung it up_ "Chad…" _She whispered while the man was handing me change back from my purchase._

"What?"

"You have very pretty eyes" _She whispered and bounced on her toes hastily. I shook my head_

"Yeah, whatever" _Sonny is not a sloppy drunk, nor is she the drunk people hate. She's the type of drunk that is very giddy and happy and giggly and kiddish, kind of. At least she comprehends things. I caught her hand again and pulled her out of the store. We passed a street vendor that was selling turtles and snakes and she froze instantly_

"I want a turtle" _She announced and pulled on my hand to go look_

"Sonny..."

"No, I want a snake!"

"What?" _I laughed_ "Sonny, come on"

"Lady wants a snake?" _The guy selling them asked me_

"No" _I answered_

"Yes!" _She exclaimed and hiccupped at the same time. She's delusional_

"No, Sonny"

"I wanna touch it" _She slurred and laughed. Her hand reached out to touch and the snake hissed _"Aw, he's a mean snake"

"Are you out of your mind? We're leaving" _I grabbed her waist and pulled her along_

"You're no f-fun" _She hiccupped and tripped into the elevator when we finally made it to the hotel. Sonny likes to touch things. Once the doors closed, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I pressed our floor button and shook my head when she pressed a different button_ "It goes ding, di-ding, di-ding" _I pushed her hand away and laughed_

"Stop…" _A chuckle escaped my lips. I fought her to get her to stop pressing every button but she wriggles so much. I eventually stood in front of the panel and folded my arms_

"Chaddy…" _She grabbed my face and mashed it around. Her fingers caught my lip and she tugged on it_ "It's warm like oatmeal"

"Sonny, stop" _I laughed and took her hand off my face. She blew raspberries in the air and leaned against the wall silently for a few seconds. It was about time. Her hand came up in front of her face and she giggled loudly_

"My hand is bigger than my face" _She blurted out_ "It's huge"

"Oh my god" _I mumbled and snickered at the same time_

"Look at it!" _She said loudly and put her hand in my face_ "It's like a baseball mitt"

"What the fuck?" _My girlfriend is wasted and obviously finds curing hilarious because she is laughing hard _"You're so drunk" _She's very hyper for an inebriated girl. It's extremely funny. She inspected her hand for a while as we got closer to our floor_

"Where's my legs at, dude?" _She looked down and waved her hands frantically_ "I lost them! We have to go back" _She can hold her liquor because normal girls would be blowing chunks. It took everything not to laugh hysterically at her_

"Sonny" _I motioned for her to exit the elevator when t stopped on our floor. She skipped out and stopped in front of the wrong door_ "It's the next one" _I told her. She skipped to the next door and placed her hands on her hips_

"I wanna be the Kool Aid man!" _She announced. I took the room key out my pocket and shook my head_ "So I can burst through walls and go 'Oh yeah!' like him" _She said. I opened the door and she jumped through the doorway_ "Oh yeah!" _She imitated his voice which was followed by a few giggles_

"Wow" _I drawled out and closed the door behind me. She took off her shoes and laughed happily_

"The room is spinning..." _She spun in slow circles, gradually speeding up_ "It's going around and around and around and around and around and around and around" _She stopped and stumbled to the side because of her dizziness. At least she's in the room in my sight. I sat on the edge of the bed and laid back. Closing my eyes and shaking my head_ "Chad" _She crawled atop of me_

"Hm?"

"I don't want to go to Oxford. It's too far away from you" _She stated in a partially slurred voice. I exhaled and rubbed my forehead _"I don't think I'll be happy without you"

"We're not having this conversation when you're drunk, Sonny" _I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Who gave it to her?_

"Bathroom. El baño" _She scurried away from me and I sat up. As she ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut, I kinda felt like an asshole. Any school she goes to is going to be a problem for her because of me. That's not a good thing. I heard the faucet turn on and the door open seconds later. She drowsily pushed her hair back and scanned the room_

"Feel better?" _She padded to the bed and jumped on it, sinking her head into the pillows without answering me._

"So soft... like a marshmallow" _She mumbled sweetly. Literally a few seconds later, it was completely silent. I looked over my shoulder and saw her curled in a ball, sleeping soundly. I got up and unbuttoned her shorts, sliding them down gently. I dropped them on the floor along with her shirt and fixed the covers over her._

_So that's what Sonny's like when she's drunk. She's funny._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Did you like drunk Sonny? Say you did in a review. If you didn't… say it in a review also. Um… review please and thank you. Chapter 42 coming soon…**

**Q&A:**

**1. Okay so, one of you guys asked me for a picture of Seth. It's on my profile under Cali Bad. The reason I chose him was because I was flipping through GQ and I saw him. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Then there was one of him smiling and he had dimples! And muscles! Then… I was like its Seth! So yeah…**

**2. Yes, there is going to be a twist in the story. Not a huge one that'll make you pee your pants. Right now… I'm focusing on showing how much fun Sonny and Chad can be when they're alone.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**I freaking love you guys! Your reviews made me laugh and I loved them all. Thank you so, so much. I'm so happy you liked drunk Sonny. I wasn't sure it was going to be funny but I see I made you guys happy. So… Enjoy! **

**Shitty Ending :(. I couldn't think of anything. I'll make up for it. ENJOY!**

**Demi's album came out today!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_My eyes fluttered open the next morning at the bright ass sun. Why the fuck is it so bright? It's like looking directly into the sun but I'm not. I groaned and rolled over, only to find myself having a major pounding in my head. What the hell happened last night? It felt like a little man was drilling inside my head with a jackhammer. Ugh... my head! My eyes were foggy in the beginning but they cleared. I pressed a hand to my forehead and groaned again. I rolled over a little more to lay on my stomach. My face hit a warm, muscular arm and I sat up. I rubbed the back of my neck and exhaled. What the fuck?_

_Bonfire..._

_Dancing..._

_Beer..._

_Blank..._

_Damn, what happened? I kept thinking in that order to see if it would come to me but it wasn't..._

"Good Morning" _Chad chuckled when I looked over my shoulder at him, who had a relatively smug look on his face_

"Mm... what happened?"

"Can't remember, can you?" _I shook my head_ "Well, you wanted to go to Lowes if that helps" _He hinted_

_Bonfire..._

_Dancing..._

_Beer..._

_Lowes..._

_It all came tumbling back to me. Oh my god, I was drunk! How the hell did that happen?_

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? No" _Chad got up and headed over to the table. He pulled out a pill bottle and popped two out blue tablets_ "Amused? Yes" _He laughed and took a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He twisted the cap open and handed both items to me_ "You're funny when you're drunk" _I nodded and swallowed the pills with the water_

"I'm glad I entertain you" _I grumbled_ "What was I drinking?"

"Vodka. You drank so much of it that it started tasting like water"

"Shit..."

"Mhm" _He laughed_ "I enjoyed it"

"Did I throw up?"

"No" _So far, so good_

"Ask for anything?"

"No"

"Say anything that I wouldn't normally tell you?" _He narrowed his eyes skeptically and shook his head_

"No"

"Thank god..." _I muttered and took a big gulp out of my water_ "God, my head is pounding"

"It's called a hangover"

"Can you close the curtains please" _I asked and sighed when he pulled the fabric together, making the room dark and keeping my eyes from hurting. I placed the water on the bedside table and laid back onto the pillow once more. I really wish I knew what happened exactly. I feel guilty about something but I don't know what it is_

"You're extremely giggly when you're drunk. It's like you're a little kid in a toy store. You wanted to buy Legos"

"For what?"

"I don't know" _He laughed shortly_

"Crap" _I muttered and threw an arm over my face. I'm so stupid! So freaking stupid!_

"You did say that you didn't want to go to Oxford because you'll be sad but I figured you were drunk and didn't know what you were talking about"

"Drunk people don't lie, Chad"

"So you were telling the truth?"

"I must've" _I shrugged and closed my eyes slowly. I'm in deep shit. I shouldn't have said that. Now it's going to be a big issue about it and blah blah blah. I could feel a big rant coming on_

"Sonny... we talked about this" _He pulled on my arm, trying to move it from my face but I wasn't budging. I got up and walked into the bathroom so I can brush the stale alcohol taste out my mouth_ "Stop walking away" _He announced when I turned the sink on_

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Chad" _I spread the toothpaste on my brush and started working on my teeth_

"Why not? I didn't even say anything" _He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and folded his arm. I pulled the brush out my mouth to respond_

"You've said enough"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Whatever the fuck it sounds like" _I spit into the sink and repeated my actions_

"Why are you so afraid to talk about it?" _He exclaimed_ "We can't establish anything until we find out how you really feel"

"You sound like an emotional girl" _My muffled response seemed to make him angry_

"Sonny"

"What!" _I snapped kind of loud. I spit into the sink and filled the glass cup with water to rinse_ "What the hell do you want to talk about?" _My guards coming back up and I don't know why. I haven't felt this defensive in a while. An argument plus a hangover isn't good but the Aleve he gave me finally kicked in so it wasn't that bad_

"What you said last night"

"I was drunk. My mind wasn't in the right state, Chad"

"Drunk people don't lie, Sonny" _He used my own fact against me_ "That's obviously how you felt"

"I have no feelings"

"That's bullshit. You can't hold in what you want to say"

"You don't want to hear what I'm feeling and I don't want to talk about it" _I took a gulp of the water and swished it around my mouth_

"You never want to confront shit!" _He snarled. I rolled my eyes and leaned both hands on the countertop_ "I don't know what you want to do" _He threw his hands up as I spit the water into the sink and dumped the cup_ "I'm going to USC. What the fuck are you going to do, Sonny? Please tell me because you're too damn confusing" _I shook my head and scoffed_

"I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want to do. End of discussion. Keep quiet and find something else to pick about"

"You're so fucking stubborn" _He forced through his clenched teeth_ "You can never listen to anyone else's opinion. You're so defensive and you're shutting me out. Stop putting up a front"

"No, I can't" _I snapped back_ "I don't need opinions and I most certainly don't need yours" _I pushed past him and pulled on the shorts I had on yesterday_ "I don't care what you have to say"

"You never do. That's why you're so fucked in the head. You're brainwashed to believe that you are tougher than the world. You're human. You can't beat everything that comes to you" _I tugged on my shirt and he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts_

"I'm fucked in the head?" _I laughed angrily_ "Chad, my whole entire life is fucked and there's no possible way of fixing it. No one can tell me otherwise"

"That's why you're so messed up. You don't let anyone in. Especially me. Take other peoples consideration!" _I flinched when he started yelling. His face was a light red and I knew he was angry. What happened to not wanting to fight?_

"No, I won't!"

"You _won't_ do anything! Then just listen to me!"

"No, you talked already. I'm done listening" _I picked my sandals up and headed toward the door. I opened it halfway before a hand went above my face and slammed it closed roughly. He was holding the door closed_

"Stop walking away from me, Sonny!"

"Move out of the fucking way!"

"No, talk to me!" _I'm tempted to punch him in the face right now. I'm giving up. You can see in his face that he's giving up to_

"I don't want to fucking talk, Chad. Move your fucking hand!" _I pushed at his chest harshly. He kept his ground like a big boulder. He needs to move because I'm getting heated!_

"I swear to god I will tie you down to a fucking chair if I have to! Holy shit, you walk away from everything! Why are you so afraid! I'm really sick of watching you turn around and leave the damn room!" _Okay, his face is a brighter red and I'm a little scared. He never yelled at me before. I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back the tears_ "You and I seriously need to talk if this continues because I don't even know what to fucking say to you! You are so damn stubborn and you're such a bitch at times!"

"You're not any better! You walk around like Mr. Fucking Hotshot all of the goddamn time! You're not invincible, Chad!"

"Shut up, Sonny!" _He growled_

"You're acting like someone you're not! Stop trying to get into my head and stop trying to do what's best for me! You're not my father!"

"Stop trying to push me away!"

"No! I'm Sonny fucking Monroe and I do whatever the fuck I feel. Move your damn hand!"

"No!"

"Chad!"

"Listen!"

"No, move your hand! I don't want to talk to you! Not about this! Not right now!"

"You know what..." _He inhaled_

"What?"

"Forget it..." _He said softly, lowering his tone of voice into a caring one_ "You don't wanna talk about it... we won't talk about it. I'm not going to fight with you about it"

"Fine" _I squeaked out. He doesn't want to fight because he knows that the arguing can only get worse. He stops himself before he says something he doesn't mean. Vice Versa_

"Fine"

"Good" _I retorted_

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?" _He dropped his hand from the door and took my hand is his. Me going to Oxford is really going to mess this relationship up. I feel like an asshole. He led me through the room and slowly. I couldn't look at him the whole time. I felt... like a bitch. A bitch with a headache_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I walked up behind the spot where Sonny was sitting on the couch and placed a kiss on her neck. The bowl of cereal in her hand was half finished while "The Green Hornet" was playing on the flat screen. That argument with her- you can feel the tension. We both tried to ease it down but the awkwardness is floating through the air aimlessly. Sonny sighed and spooned another helping into her mouth_

"I can't believe all you wanted was cereal"

"I didn't want a full breakfast. I'm surprised this expensive ass hotel has Cinnamon Toast Crunch"

"It wasn't expensive, Sonny. What is it with you and money?"

"You spend too much of it" _She stated with a partially full mouth. She swallowed her food and directed her attention back to the TV_

"Don't worry about my family's financial standing, Sonny"

"I owe you guys something. You paid for Florida, you're letting me stay at your house for free, with no type of rent. You put up with the shit with my mom and me. I'm freeloading and feel shitty"

"You're not..." _I explained_ "Your safety is worth a lot more than any amount of money and Florida was paid for because Seth and I went. Might as well throw in some cash for you" _I shrugged and jumped over the top to sit down next to her. She exhaled and placed some food into her mouth_

"Whatever" _Came out in a muffled sound_

"Whatever" _I mocked and kissed her temple. She lifted the bowl to her lips and drank the left over milk from it_

"So, what else happened that night?"

"Well, my nickname from you last night was 'Chaddy'. You wanted to Lowes and get some Legos. Then you brought Pop Rocks for some reason. You saw a turtle but wanted to buy a snake. After that, you pressed most of the buttons in the elevator and said your hand was in comparison to a baseball mitt. Then you thought you lost your legs and wanted to go back and find them. When we got out the elevator you wanted to be like the Kool-Aid man and burst through walls. We got in the room and you spun around in circles until you got dizzy. You used the bathroom and passed out on the bed"

"Wow, I was fucked up" _She shook her head and pushed her hair back, taking in everything I just told her_ "Chaddy? What the hell?" _She furrowed her brows_

"You thought Vodka was water at one point" _Her eyes grew and she buried her face in her hand. She giggled at herself and groaned loudly_

"I was really fucked up"

"It was hilarious" _I teased and laughed. She looked at me and grinned_ "You're like a little kid. You looked so happy"

"Shut up..."

"Seriously, you look like you had no problems in the world" _I kept a slight chuckle_ "It was... adorable"

"I bet it was..." _She mumbled_ "I'm an idiot"

"Nah, you had fun" _Leaning forward, she placed the bowl on the table and sat back again, crossing her legs pretzel style_ "Who you got the drink from...? I don't know"

"Who did I _get_ it from?" _She chuckled and pushed her hair back again_ "Oh man, I'm sorry you had to deal with that"

"It's fine. At least you didn't throw up" _I scrunched up my nose and shook my head_

"Aw... you wouldn't hold my hair?" _She cooed and pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away and smiled_

"I would... I'd be... laughing but I would hold your hair back"

"No, you wouldn't" _She lifted a hand and placed it on the back of my neck. I laid on my back and rested my head in her lap_ "You'd be dramatic and throw up yourself"

"Nah, I wouldn't" _Her_ _fingers ran through my hair softly, I closed my eyes and sighed_ "I can see up your nose" _I lifted my finger and pointed to her nose. She shook her head and looked at me_

"You're so immature" _I snickered at her comment and tilted my head_

"We should go out somewhere"

"We should" _She agreed quickly. I sat up and watched her switch to a new pair of jean shorts and slip on a pair of converses. Along with a white tank top, she yawned and sat on the bed_ "I'm tired now"

"Lazy ass" _I teased and got dressed myself. I stepped into my sneakers and grabbed my room key and cell phone_ "Sonny..." _I whined when she started putting her hair in a pony tail_ "Leave it down"

"No, it's too hot..." _She scoffed and fixed it into a messy bun_

"I like your hair down..." _She crossed her arms and shook her head. I noticed the darkening red spot on her neck from earlier in the shower and grinned_ "Take it down..."

"Nope" _She laughed. I wrapped my arms around her waist from the_ _side_ "It's not going to work..." _She mumbled_

"Take your hair down, baby" _I kissed her slowly to convince her and pulled back_

"Why should I give you what you want?"

"You love me"

"In theory" _She snapped with a smirk. I backed her up into the wall and kissed her again_

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"That doesn't faze me"

"You're so hard to convince" _I murmured_ "I like your hair down"

"You like running your fingers through it"

"I can't do that when it's up, Sonshine"

"That's too bad" _I lifted a hand to the pulled up hair and curled my fingers through the scrunchy_ "Why are you so persistent?"

"I was taught to get what I want"

"Seth taught you horribly" _She said and pushed me back, arms length distance_ "You don't get what you want from me"

"Did I not have you naked in the shower?"

"That doesn't count because we actually showered and nothing more. If anything I get more out of you than you do with me"

"You don't" _I pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and placed it around my wrist. Her long brown wavy locks dropped around her shoulders and to the middle of her back_ "You couldn't seduce me if you tried"

"You're confident ass would chew on ice to hide your excitement"

"So what?"

"You're scared" _She shrugged_ "It's okay" _I'll let her get the last word this time. As the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor, I watched Joe and Ashley walk through the doors arguing. Sonny and I watched as they fought over something that seemed to piss Joe off. Ashley finally said 'fuck it' and turned around to face us_

"We aren't in your fight and we don't give opinions" _Sonny said immediately_

"Are you hungover?" _Ashley laughed_ "You took a cup one of the college guys gave you and then went loopy"

"What? That's how I got the drink?" _Sonny exclaimed and threw her hands up out of… I don't know what emotion that was. _

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah..." _Joe nodded_ "You and a couple of other girls got caught up in our little drink distribution"

"That was you?" _She then pointed to him_ "Holy shit... I'm eighteen! Why in the hell would you give me alcohol?"

"To have fun" _He said back to her _"It most likely wasn't your first hard liquor drink so relax..."

"Okay... anyway" _Ashley cut them both off _"We're going to Six Flags. You guys want to go with us? His brothers backed out to go to the beach"

"Um…" _I looked at Sonny and she looked at me. We all stepped out of the elevator when it stopped in the lobby. Sonny and I still haven't made up our minds and Ashley waited for our response patiently while Joe just grew impatient and switched his weight from foot to foot. What's his problem? Sonny shrugged and turned her entire body to me_

"You wanna go?" _She asked lowly_

"Yes, no, maybe? It's really isn't that hard" _Joe chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets_

"I don't have a problem with it" _I said, looking at Ashley and nodding_

"So it's a yes?"

"Yup" _Sonny drawled out, popping the 'p'_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So what's the deal with you and Chad?"

"I don't know you that well, Joe. Why should I tell you my back story?" _I leaned on the railing of the fountain at Six Flags while Chad bought the tickets. I don't know why he's not letting me buy anything. I think it's a 'male pride' thing but it's very annoying on his part. He doesn't have to pay for everything and every time I insist he shoots it down quickly_

"You drank the drink I gave you last night. Why was that?"

"I was already buzzed from beer. You think I realized what I was doing?" _I snorted a chuckle and shook my head _"You aren't very smart, are you?"

"Oh… you're one of those types" _He nodded to himself. What type?_

"Excuse me?"

"You're one of those girls who are 'badass' and have tattoos because you're hiding something. You don't take any shit from no one but on the inside you're as soft as a pillow with so much insecurity about yourself" _He stated and quirked an eyebrow in question _"Am I right?"

"No. I'm not insecure about myself. I'm not hiding anything with my tattoos and on the inside… I'm as hard as a rock" _I retorted back with the same attitude he gave me _"What are you? A rocker with one tattoo and you're so hardcore because you have short dark hair and wear muscle shirts. You work out entirely too much because you were scrawny in your past days? You're two oblivious to see that you are a tool" _I spat back at him and smiled. He reminds me of James for some reason. Just a little nicer _"Am I right?"

"You're boyfriend looks like he works out entirely too much"

"He's a baseball player. He has too" _I answered _"But you- you don't play any sports"

"I'm pretty good at basketball"

"I don't like basketball players. They're stuck up and think they know everything" _I mocked a gasp and looked at him _"That's the _perfect_ description of you"

"You're funny"

"I amuse you? _Great_, my job is done" _I stated in a flat tone_

"Last night, I gave you the drink because you looked sad. After you drank it, you were happy"

"I looked sad? You sure you didn't give it to me for your own personal gain?" _I tried and cocked my head to him. He grinned and kept his eyes low_

"You have pretty eyes" _He almost changed the subject_

"And you're a dick" _I whispered_

"Pretty eyes _and_ a bad mouth" _He whispered back _"You're just a regular sweetheart" _I'm a disappointment_

"I'm not a sweetheart" _I told him _"I'm… a normal person"

"So answer me this… Why do you put up a front?"

"I'm not answering that" _I pushed myself off the railing and tugged on the hem of my shirt to pull it down. Chad and Ashley both started walking up to us with tickets in their hand_

"Why not?" _He said and nudged my shoulder. I stepped away and shook my head briefly_

"I don't like questions"

"So… we got tickets and flash passes so we don't have to wait on line" _Ashley said happily and handed Joe his while Chad handed me mine. I slid my pass onto my wrist and took one of the tickets out of his hand. He gave me a look that I couldn't read but I'm pretty sure he's about to say something to me. Ashley and Joe started ahead of us to enter the theme park while Chad slung his arm around my waist and held onto his ticket in his free hand_

"That was about…?" _He started_

"He's an asshole" _I mumbled and listened to him snicker. We started walking to the gates of the park where the worker scanned our tickets_

"I'm sure it's fine" _I went through the turnstile. Then he did right after_

"Yeah, I'm sure it is"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Yes, there is a part 2. I hoped you liked it. Heads up! I'm getting closer to the ending. There's one more L.A. chapter then it's winding down to the conclusion. I don't really have anything to say other than that except… read and review! Chapter 43 coming soon…**

**Heard Demi's album and liked it. Not all the songs but I liked most :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I don't really have anything to say except thanks for the reviews! If I could sing it I would but I can't sing for crap! But yeah! Enjoy!**

**I changed my mind about the problems with Joe and Ashley. I don't want them to have any problems until a few chapters…**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_We were finally home after a week in L.A. Sonny and I was tan enough and needed to leave. It was two days before school started and we pulled into the driveway of my house. I turned the car off and got out after she did. She grabbed her bag out of the back seat and draped it around her shoulders. Her first move was to the second garage to go check on her bikes. I walked behind her to go into the house. Before she can turn the lights on in the garage, I closed the door and held both her wrists. I pinned her hands above her heads and kissed her playfully. She laughed and pushed her hips into mine. I kissed her harder than before and let of her hands _

"Sonshine…"

"Chad…"

"If you really love me, you'll take the gum out of my mouth" _She laughed loudly and quirked an eyebrow. She cupped my face and kissed me slowly. Her arms eventually wove around my neck and mines wrapped around her waist. A few minutes… not seconds later she pecked my lips shortly before pulling back. She popped the gum and smirked _"It took you long enough"

"I had it out the first few seconds" _She pushed me back and smiled. I turned the light on and leaned on the door as she lifted the long cover on all seven of her bikes and kicking the tires_

"Sonny?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to ask you a favor…" _I started but she cut me off right away_

"I don't do favors" _She declined_

"…I want you to sing for me" _She looked at me like I was delusional and laughed._

"No"

"Just once before you leave. I mean, I've heard you sing before but I want to hear it again. Just different…"

"No" _She held her ground _"Hell no"

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to sing for you" _She shrugged. I don't know why she won't. It's not like I'm asking her to give me an organ _"Not happening"

"In a studio"

"Chad, no" _She still stated _"I don't want to"

"Oxford has recording studios and you might be in one of them. You might as well practice here" _I tried. She glanced at me and folded her arms_

"How did you know that?"

"I looked at the school online a bit. Please, do this for me. It won't kill you" _I strode over to her and placed my hands on her cheeks _"Please…" _I cooed _"…it'll make me happy"

"Food makes you happy. Baseball makes you happy. Sex… makes you happy. Why would me singing make you happy?" _She exhaled deeply_

"Because it's you…"

"My voice isn't the best right now. So no, I can't sing for you" _She lied. I chuckled and trailed my hand down her backside. She gripped my bicep lightly and looked at me through her long eyelashes. I palmed her perfect ass and nodded knowingly_

"You know how I know you're lying? Your voice was loud and clear last night" _Her lips parted slightly which turned into a hated smile soon after_

"That's not true"

"It sounded something like 'Oh god'" _I imitated her moans. She glared at me dangerously _"Then it was 'Don't stop… Chad'" _She punched my chest and pushed me away. While I rubbed my hurt chest, she folded her arms_

"I don't sound like that" _She growled with a smile_

"You do. It's a little higher since you're a girl but it was something of that nature" _I pulled her back to me and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I inhaled the clean, dull vanilla scent of her and sighed _"I just want to hear one, baby"

"You want me to _write _a song?"

"Mhm"

"Do you know how much work that is? I would have to sit at a piano and figure out notes" _She whined _"…and lyrics…"

"You're so lazy" _I teased _"Say 'Yes, Chad. I'll write and sing a song for you' and make me a happy man"

"Boy"

"Man. I'm eighteen. I'm a man" _I corrected her swiftly _"Say yes"

"Fine" _She grumbled _"You can't judge me for the song at all. No matter what it's about"

"Fine" _I stated excitedly and kissed her shortly. She blew a bubble with the gum and inhaled_

"I'm tired"

"From what? You didn't drive"

"You wouldn't let me" _She snapped with a grin as she headed toward the door attached to the house. We both stepped inside to be greeted by Seth and Taylor. My parents weren't around to see _

"Aren't you two looking tan as hell" _Taylor exclaimed as her greeting. Sonny chuckled and waved _"You soaked up the sun?"

"Yeah, we spent most of the time at the beach" _I responded and dropped my bag on the floor next to me before Sonny did the same and leaned against the counter_

"Sonny's glowing" _Seth started with her automatically. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head _"Did my brother make you happy?"

"Seth" _I hissed. Sonny rose both her eyebrows and folded her arms_

"I missed your annoying ass, Seth" _She laughed and tilted her head_

"I knew you'd miss me" _He smirked cockily_

"Oh yeah, my life is incomplete without you" _She drawled out sarcastically. He smiled and flipped her off. She repeated the action and dropped her arms to the side _

"Did you tell mom and dad?" _I asked_

"No…" _Taylor answered _"I'm waiting for them to get home. Seth said they should be back soon"

"Hm…" _I hummed and turned my body to Sonny who was pushing her hair back. _"That's a habit of yours" _I acknowledged it_

"Pushing my hair back? Yeah, I know" _She sighed _"I can't break it"

"What did you guys do for the week? Besides… you know" _Taylor questioned._

"We went to the beach, a bonfire, six flags, more beaches" _My girlfriend answered_

"Sonny was… wasted"

"I'm going to kill you" _I heard her mutter. She was shaking her head and holding back a smile_

"How wasted?"

"Giggly wasted" _Seth laughed and ran his fingers through his hair_

"I would've loved to see that" _Taylor deadpanned and smiled _"To see Sonny giggle like a little kid"

"Haha" _Sonny scowled at me and quirked an eyebrow _"It wasn't even my fault. On the contrary, Chad is the jealous type"

"Yeah, I am" _I scoffed and turned my head to her _"But we don't need to talk about that" _I ended that conversation quickly. Yes, I get jealous. So what? Sonny picked up her bag and started toward the stairs. At that moment we heard two doors close and us siblings froze. Mom and Dad were home. My sister closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands_

"Taylor…" _Seth started _

"It's going to be fine" _I finished. I took a seat next to Taylor and rubbed her back _"You know mom and dad will love you either way"

"Chad and Sonny are back…" _My mother called out _"Where's my younger son?" _She came into the kitchen and stopped short _"Taylor? When did you get here? When did you decide to visit?" _She asked happily. _

"Hey mom…" _Taylor said wearily. My father came into the kitchen soon after with a smile on his face _"Hey…dad"

"Hey sweetheart" _He replied and chuckled _"When did you leave? Where's Michael?"

"Um… Michael and I aren't together anymore"

"Oh, that's a shame" _My mother waved her hand in front of her face and frowned _"He wasn't the one for you anyway…"

"But I um… I have some news" _Taylor cleared her throat and pursed her lips. Faith quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head _"I'm…uh… I'm having a baby" _My father's smile dropped and my mother's frown grew into a straight, expressionless face_

"You're what?" _My father questioned_

"I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm so stupid. Just tell me that you don't hate me and you love me still"

"H-How pregnant are you?" _My mother stepped forward. Taylor rose out of the stool and walked around the counter to face mom. Faith exhaled heavily when she saw Taylors slightly round belly. My father clenched his jaw and reached into the cabinet. He pulled out a short glass with a bottle of scotch_

"Three months and four days" _Taylor stated _"Please tell me you're okay" _She croaked out. Seth shook his head and leaned back in the seat_

"What do you mean you and Michael aren't together anymore?" _My mother snarled out softly_

"That's the… hard part of it all. Please don't hate me"

"Taylor"

"He's denying the baby. He says that it isn't his but he's the only person I've been sleeping with for those seven months we were together. He's not claiming his child" _My mother exhaled again and nodded _"Mom…"

"Oh- well…" _She started to say something but she stopped _"It's fine, Taylor" _She hugged her daughter tightly and whispered something into her ear. Seth and I couldn't hear but whatever she said made Taylor smile and laugh a little_

"Daddy…" _Taylor started when mom pulled away. My father took a long gulp out of the glass before refilling it with the dark alcohol _"Tell me it's okay"

"I can't" _He rasped out lowly _"It's not okay. You're too young to have a kid. If you want me to lie and say that it's okay, I will but honestly it's not. As your father… I'm very disappointed in you and I don't know what to say"

"Dad… I didn't mean for it to happen. It takes two people to make a kid" _Taylor started to tear up but my father was emotionless_

"Yes and you have to bear that child while its father is off doing god knows what. Is that a good life plan?" _He coughed out _"No, it's not. Now what, Taylor?"

"Come on…" _She cried out _"It was a mistake"

"And what a fantastic mistake you made, sweetheart"

"Dad, you can't be so hard on her" _I said to him _"It's not all her fault. Michael plays a part in this too" _I explained_

"Michaels isn't here, is he? Michael isn't standing in my kitchen telling me that he's having a baby with my only daughter. You screwed up, Taylor"

"Jack!" _My mother hissed _"She's your daughter. She made a mistake and she knows it. You don't need to kick her while she's already down"

"No, Faith. She should see how badly she messed her life up at a young age" _He threw his hands up and threw back the drink_

"She's not one of the boys. You can't be so hard on her like that, dad" _Seth exclaimed _"Plus… she's hormonal and you'll make her cry" _I slapped his head and narrowed my eyes. He shrugged_

"I taught you better than this, Taylor"

"Yeah, you did and I made a mistake. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, honey" _My mother folded her arms and glared at my father _"Mistakes are made and you owned up to yours. You're father on the other hand is going to have a talk"

* * *

><p>JACK POV<p>

_My daughter is pregnant. I don't know how to react to that. This scotch is really doing me justice. You can kind of tell that the boys knew for a while and just didn't say anything. They're protecting their sister like they should be. I think what got me really upset is when she said that Michael isn't around for the child. I truly am disappointed in Taylor but as my daughter, I still love her. _

"Jack, what is your problem?" _Faith asked me when we walked into our bedroom and closed the door_

"I don't have a problem"

"You damn near made your daughter cry" _She said lowly and put her hands on her hips. I put my glass on top of the fireplace mantle and sighed._

"My daughter. My only daughter is pregnant" _I exclaimed softly so the kids won't hear us_ "Taylor? Taylor Mary Cooper? No, not her. We raised her better than that"

"I guarantee you she didn't do it on purpose…"

"Then Michael… oh yeah, the fucking bastard Michael. He knows it's his. He's too less of a man to take up for his responsibilities. Yes, I'm being a idiot and an asshole but Taylors a grown woman"

"Jack, she's heartbroken" _I inhaled and leaned on the edge of the bed _"The man left her because she's bearing his kid. Don't you think that she would be a little torn?"

"I do and I get that Faith but she comes home from New York pregnant. Three months pregnant"

"She was scared"

"Of what? We're her parents. She should be able to tell us anything. Seth and Chad knew before we did"

"They're close. It's obvious that they're going to have their secrets. It's not easy telling _you _things" _She gestured to me _"You're expectations are way too high and you push them to do their best. Especially Taylor and Chad. For you to say that you're disappointed in her…"

"Faith…"

"All I'm saying is… you need to talk to your daughter and tell her that you are fine. If not, then…"

"Are you questioning my love for our kids?"

"…you seriously need to reevaluate yourself" _She finished with her arms crossed. I got up and took my glass off the mantle. I finished the drink quickly after nodding_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Where's Michael?" _I asked Taylor in the backyard as we sat on the patio. She had tears in her eyes and just looked down to her lap_

"I don't know. Somewhere in Manhattan" _She said softly_ "My father hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" _I responded_ "He's a little... upset"

"No, he hates me. His only daughter out of three and she messes her life up" _Taylor slumped back in the chair and wiped underneath her eyes_ "I screwed up"

"You didn't screw your life up" I _told her again. She wasn't having it. So I told her_ "Trust me, I know hate. Your father doesn't hate you. He's disappointed"

"That's even worse. It's the worst thing he can say to me"

"Oh" _I breathed out and lowered my eyes slightly_

"I mean, disappointment is like him saying he gave up on me"

"Well, I doubt that he's given up on you"

"I'm such an idiot" _Her hands flew to her face and a quiet sob erupted from her lips_ "I should've told them earlier rather than waiting"

"Were you scared of telling them?"

"Terrified. Of the reaction that just happened" _She motioned to the house_ "What am I going to do...?"

"Have an amazing life with your child and get Michael for child support" _I suggested_ "Everything happens for a reason"

"Were you saying that when your mother hit you?" _I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat_

"No..." _I drawled out_ "...but look where that has gotten me. You'll probably find some other guy who's gorgeous as fuck and likes kids" _She chuckled and smiled_ "You have your career already and your Masters. I don't know anyone who has their Masters degree this young. You must've been working your ass off" _Her chuckle grew louder_ "You are a amazing writer and are most likely going to get your first book published like that" _I snapped my fingers to imitate how fast I meant_

"Thanks..." _She_ _smiled softly and looked at me_ "Why?"

"You're crying in front of me because of you thinking someone hates you" I _told her_ "Your dad doesn't hate you. He's upset and I would be too. He'd castrate the bastard that knocked you up because he decided to run from his responsibilities" _She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear_

"Seriously, Sonny..." _She grinned_

"Mhm" _I nodded and fiddled with my thumbs_

"You have a soft side to you"

"I don't. I just wanted you to stop crying" _I scoffed in a laughed and got up from the chair. She laughed loudly and stood up after me. We walked in the house and through the grand room where Chad and Seth were watching TV. They turned their heads and looked at us_

"Are you okay now?" _Seth said aloud to Taylor_

"Yeah..." _She smirked _"I'm good" _I plopped on the couch next to Chad and brought my feet underneath my butt._

"Are you and my sister all chummy now?" _Chad murmured and wove his fingers through my hair. I shuddered at the soft feeling of his fingers running through my hair_

"Um... I don't know" _I shrugged and laid my head back on the edge of the couch. My phone dinged in my pocket twice. I pulled it out and read the notification that I had a new email. I opened it and read the message from my college._

'Allison R. Monroe, please send in the financial forms that you have received in the mail. This deadline is in two weeks 'May 12, 2012' Prior to sending in your paperwork, please go online to the website shown below and fill out our student placement questionnaire so we can choose which dorm is best suited for you. We're looking forward to seeing you in the fall'

_Great, more fucking paperwork. I exhaled and got up from the comfortable seat I was in. I left the room and stepped into the garage for privacy. I dialed my mother's phone number and listened to the line trill for a couple of seconds_

"Hello?" _She answered_

"Connie..." _I started softly and locked the garage door_ "...we have to talk"

"I'm busy, we can't talk right now" _She said hastily and ended the call. I redialed her number and waited for her to answer_ "Hello?"

"I need that fifty grand to go to school and I'm asking you nicely. Can I please have the money?" _Leaning on the stool, I folded my arms and balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder_

"What makes you think you deserve it?" _She questioned. I put up with your shit, maybe?_

"You know I don't bother you for something unless I truly need it. I won't bother you at all once I get it. This is the last you'll ever hear from me" _I said_ "I swear"

"Alli- Sonny, I really want to talk to you. In person. Privately" _What? Didn't she just push a subliminal message into my head that she didn't want to see me?_

"Um... why?"

"Because I gave birth to you and honestly was scared half to death when you fell unconscious when that car hit you" _She breathed out over the phone_ "It's hard to explain over the phone. I'd rather do it in person. So please, meet me at Monty's- my treat- in about an hour" _Connie stated firmly but calmly into the phone. I agreed and knew that Chad was going to question my actions. I pushed my phone in my back pocket and made my way back into the house. I paced up to my room and laid back on the bed. I pulled a pillow over my face and breathed deeply. Why is she being nice to me? Maybe she's sick or something. My cell vibrated. I reached behind me so I can answer it_

'**Guess what!' – Daniel**

_I smirked and typed a response_

'**What?' – SM**

'**I got accepted in Arizona State! Full scholarship and everything! I'm out of this fucking hell hole!' – Daniel**

'**That's great' – SM**

_He's going there with Chloe. Maybe they'll become friends. Though, I doubt it. I never got a response back from him after that. __Thirty minutes later, I was grabbing my helmet off the desk and the keys to my bike. I padded down the steps_

"Where you going?" _Mrs. Cooper asked me when I opened the front door. I started to make up a lie. I don't like lying to her_

"To the store" _I said and stepped through the door. I placed my helmet over my head and started up my bike. Once I had the garage door open, I sped out and over to Monty's. Sarah and Chuck greeted me happily while I saw my mother sitting at one of the small tables. I sat down across from her. She gave me a weak smile_

"Hey..." _It seemed like her eyes lit up when she saw me._

"Hi" _I stated. She reached next to her in her purse and pulled out an envelope _

"I um... this is fifty thousand and then some"

"Are you actually giving me this as a bribe?"

"No" _She slid the envelope across the table in front of me and leaned back in the seat_ "I'm sorry, Sonny. I am..."

"Did he leave you?" _I peeked in the envelope and saw a check. She's really serious_

"Yeah, he um... didn't like the way I spoke to you. I didn't like the way I spoke to you either. When that car hit you I thought I had killed you. We fought but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I actually lost you..."

"What do you want me to say then?"

"That you forgive me?" _She tried_ "That you honestly forgive me"

"You didn't even go to the hospital when I got hurt" _I shook my head_ "Why should I forgive you?"

"Because I'm your mother. I felt horrible; I don't know what came over me. It was the worse feeling in the world and I'm so sorry. All the anger I had toward you seemed stupid" _She explained_ "I was... very stupid and I now when I think back, fighting isn't worth losing a child"

"Are you sick or something? You're being really kind" _I spoke hesitantly and took a sip of the water Sarah placed on the table_ "If this is some fucked up ploy..." _I started_

"What?" _She chuckled_ "I swear I'm not trying to hurt you" _She answered and cleared her throat_ "Sonny- I just, I apologize" _The sincerity in her voice was convincing enough. I nodded and took it as it was. An apology_ "I truly do apologize for... everything"

"Why now?"

"It's long overdue" _She simply put_ "So, how are you?" _The conversation started_

"I'm good. I... I'm healthy..."

"You haven't?" _I shook my head and heard her exhale_ "That's good" _Her voice was soft and light._ "What about your boyfriend and his family?"

"Well, he and I just came back from L.A. We spent the week there" _She quirked an eyebrow and smirked_ "His family is fine"

"Um... you stayed in L.A. during Spring Break with him?" _I nodded_ "Wow, you're like an adult now" _She laughed and stirred the tea she ordered before I got here_ "No wonder you look so tan... and relaxed"

"Connie..." _I let a small smile play on my face_

"Sorry, that was inappropriate" _She laughed again and sipped her hot liquid. My cell buzzed in my pocket twice, demanding to be answered. The call was from Chad but I was busy so I ignored it._ "Why'd you want to go to Oxford?"

"Music... The piano" _I told her_

"Oh yeah, you want to Sinatra High School in New York. I forgot" _She taunted_

"I guess your life's working out for you..."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm only going because I wanted to get away from you"

"Oh..." _She gasped_ "Again, I never meant to inflict all that mental... and physical pain"

"Sure" _I spat with a hint of sarcasm. My phone rang again and I hit the ignore button once more_ "I should probably go" _I whispered and started getting up with my belongings_

"You want to go to dinner Monday night? I'll treat"

"Are you trying to make up for something?"

"A little" _She smiled_

"Yeah, okay... why not?"

* * *

><p><em>I left the diner and started back to Chad's house. I pulled in the garage and kept the envelope in my back pocket for safe keeping. When I walked into the house, I hid the smile on my face. I got the money from my mom. My... seemingly nice mother. I walked through the den and rose my brows<em>

"You called… twice?"

"Where'd you go?" _Seth inquired. The two brothers hate my mother so I wasn't going to tell them that. Plus, they'll freak out. Chad more than Seth. A lie it is..._

"Don't worry about it" _Okay, that wasn't a lie but they shouldn't worry about it. Chad shook his head and rolled his eyes_ "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" _He chuckled coldly. I pursed my lips and sat on his lap and dropped my helmet on the floor_

"What's the matter?" _I cooed_ "Is Chad upset that I won't tell him where I went?" _I teased in a baby voice and pinched his cheek_

"That's not even funny" _He muttered. I giggled lowly before pecking his lips _"You look all happy"

"I am happy. I'm always happy" _He gave me a knowing look and I snickered lowly _"You have no faith in me"

"I do" _He smiled and rubbed slow circles on my thighs when he wrapped his arms around my waist_

"Yeah, sure you do" _He chuckled a deep chuckle and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I chewed on my bottom lip in a thoughtful way and closed my eyes_

_I just hope this lie doesn't explode._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me :) nothing to say except to review this chapter to make me happy. Chapter 44 coming soon…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Reviews= love. So thanks for the love. I had to do this chapter. I just had to. I hope you like it. Say you do and I'll be the happiest writer in the world. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Around three thirty in the morning on Tuesday, I came in from the diner. I silently walked up to my room and emptied my pockets of tips and any other items I had. I grabbed my towel off the back of the door and dropped my food smelling clothes. I took a shower quickly. Dozing off in the bathroom because of the long shift Peter informed me I was working Saturday night. I drowsily rinsed my body free of soap and turned off the shower. My pajamas were pulled on and I collapsed in my bed when I was finished with everything. That feeling if getting under the covers when you're tired is blissful. It lasted long enough where I eyes closed. I'll hand in my homework late because I'm too tired. About twenty minutes later, Chad snuck into my room and found his way under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back into his warm chest. I moaned lightly at being moved but loved it when I felt his hands massaging my side._

"How was work?"

"Horrible" _I mumbled and sighed out of relaxation_

"You're going to fall asleep on me this time?" _He snickered and said into my hair_

"Most likely"

"Quitting is always an option" _He_ _then said. I shook my head and yawned_

"I. Can't" _I announced lowly_ "You know I can't"

"Says who?"

"My bank account. Oxfords tuition" _I retorted and placed my hand over his one that was resting on my thigh_ "Why are you so warm?" _I muttered low enough to the point he couldn't hear but he did because I heard him chuckle_

"I have no idea" _He answered _"I'm not supposed to be cold"

"True" _I put his arms further around me and left my head on his chest_

"Sonshine..."

"Are you going to miss me when I leave?"

"That's a stupid question" _He_ _scoffed out in a laugh. I grinned and exhaled_ "Of course. I'll miss... holding you and being around you. I'll miss your voice and how small you are compared to me. I'll miss kissing you. I'll miss everything. Like how you're falling asleep right now" _I giggled softly and smiled_

"I'm sorry..." _I said and hummed when he kissed the spot behind my ear_

"It's fine" _He laughed. I could feel myself dropping into a dream state while he caressed my thigh. His warm, large hands are enough to put me to sleep_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I find it funny when Sonny falls asleep on me. It tells me that she's comforted by my arms around her. As much as Sonny denies it she loves it. When her alarm went off at seven thirty she stirred awake which made me wake up. She turned it off and dropped her head on the pillow again. I got up before her so that I can shower. When I was fully dressed, she was still sleeping. I smirked and shook her lightly_

"You're eighteen and I'm waking you up for school. You're like a little kid" _I spoke into her ear. She flipped me off and stayed in bed_

"Go the fuck away" _She grumbled_

"Wow, you're mean in the morning" _I laughed and picked her up by the waist. She groaned loudly and stumbled on her feet when I placed her down. She left the room before I did and took a quick shower. I waited downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal. When she came down in a pair of leggings and a grey racer back tank top, I choked on my food. My father laughed and shook his head. Sonny grabbed an apple and bit into it_

"You have the privilege of driving me to school this morning. Lucky you..." _She smirked and pushed her pin straight her back. You don't realize how long it is until she straightens it. Her hair is always wavy so you don't notice. I stared at her black leggings then at her cleavage_ "Good morning, Mr. Cooper"

"Hey, Sonny" _She wore it on purpose. Sneaky, sexy vixen!_

"Are you ready?" _That sounded dirtier than she intended it to be_

"Yeah" _My voice cracked. What the hell? My father laughed at me again. She fixed the strap over her shoulder and started walking to the door. I grabbed my binder and started heading to the door behind her. My eyes were fixed on her ass, the entire time_

"You're staring..."

"So what?" _I shrugged and closed the front door. She jogged down the steps of the house and stood near the passenger door of my car_

"Any day you want to unlock the car door" _She spat out and folded her arms. I walked up in front of her and placed my binder on the top of the car. I sized her up shortly before weaving my hand around her back and forcing her close to me. She gasped and dropped her arms. I kissed her slowly, savoring the feeling of her fingers curling in my hair. My tongue went passed her lips when she parted her mouth because of my hands that grabbed her ass, pulling her toward me. Her back was pressed up to the car and her fingers curled tighter in my short blonde hair that I got cut yesterday afternoon. My lips kissed down to her neck and I listened to her try to catch her breath. I purposely gave her a hickey, sucking on her neck to make her and everyone else see that she was mine and mine only_

"C-Chad" _She stuttered out, moving her hands to my chest_ "Wait..."

"Mhm" _I ignored her and kept my actions going, leisurely. She smells really good._

"We..." _She breathed out and her pushes came limp on my chest. I pulled back slowly and looked at my results. That's good enough. Placing a kiss on the darkening red area, I moved my hands up to her waist. I looked at her large brown eyes and smirked_

"Try not to get yourself worked up today, baby" _I winked and grabbed my binder, walking to the driver's door. She chewed on her bottom lip and got in after a few seconds. The whole ride was silent when we pulled into a spot. She got out the car swiftly and went straight to her locker. I laughed shortly and walked up to Grady who was leaning on his car with Tawni_

"Hey..." _I gave Tawni a hug and bro hugged Grady. He chewed on a piece of gum and chuckled_

"How was your break?" _He asked_

"Good" _I answered_

"How good?"

"Good..." _I repeated _"I don't know why you're still trying to get details out of me about Sonny"

"Its worth a try" _He shrugged and pushed his hands in his pockets_ "Where is Sonny? Didn't she drive with you?"

"Yeah, um..." _I turned my head to the direction she was in_ "She's at her locker..."

"School doesn't start for like ten minutes" _Tawni narrowed her eyes_ "What did you do?"

"Nothing" _I held my hands up defensively_

* * *

><p>"I hope everyone enjoyed spring break. We're going write back to work so take out a sheet of loose-leaf paper and answer the questions on page two fifty one" <em>My history teacher announced. I flipped open the textbook and looked for the page<em>

"So I said it" _Grady said lowly, across from me_

"Said what?"

"I said 'I love you' to Tawni" _I paused and looked up from the book. I grinned smugly and nodded my head at him_

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mhm"

"How does it feel?" _I started looking for the page again_

"It's not bad" _He sighed_ "It definitely changes perspectives"

"How?"

"I said it first so now it's like a never ending sex free-for-all" _I laughed loudly, causing everyone to look at me. Grady shushed me and fought back a smile. I dropped my head on the desk and laughed quietly_ "I've never been so exhausted in a week. That's all we did. She wanted it all the time" _I shuddered and laughed. I still can't think of Tawni in that way_

"Well..." _I chuckled_ "...you always wanted that and your wish came true"

"I take that wish back" _I snickered_ "I only said it because at the time you was getting some every other day"

"That's what you get for trying to be like me" _I scolded him_ "At least you got your Tawni fix"

"I can't turn her down. Ever. It's hard. Dude, I went to her house to chill and she damn near tore my clothes off"

"Thank you for that visual" _I shook it out of my head and started on the first question out of six_

"What about you and your... sexy brunette?" _He tapped_ _his pen on the book_ "The way you two are always together, I question how you two even walk"

"Don't worry about it" _I chuckled quietly_

"You can't go a day without touching each other"

"What the hell? We can" _I scoffed_

"Lies" _He hissed_

"We can"

"You want to bet?" _He started. I shook my head_ "Why not?"

"She's wearing leggings today. I can't do it" _He chortled and furrowed his eyebrows. Leggings hug every curve of Sonny's hips and down. That is the worst thing she could possibly wear around me. Fuck shorts and dresses... Well no. Dresses are easy access but she doesn't really wear those. Whoever invented leggings should get an award._

"Because she's wearing leggings?"

"Yes"

"What does that have to do with anything?" _He spat out_ "They're like pants"

"No, they aren't" _I denied_ "They're better"

"You're stupid" _He joked and ran his fingers through his hair_ "How's Taylor?"

"Round" _I stated and started on the next question_ "Round and hungry"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny and Penelope can you come up here please?" _Mr. Santos said from the front board of the class. I pushed myself up from the chair and walked through the aisles of the class. I stood a few feet away from Penelope as we both addressed him_ "Mr. Sanders wants to see you in his office"

"What the hell did we do now?" _I groaned and threw my arms up in frustration_

"It's about a good thing and I'm very pleased with you two..."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Santos?" _Penelope inserted_

"Just go to the principal's office" _He handed me the pass to leave and waved us out. I stepped out into the hallway with her walking beside me. I could feel her watching me but thought nothing of it_

"My um... my dad told me about you and your mom" _She said. I came to a stop in the corridor and turned to her_

"What? You're going to use it to get to me?" _I forced out_ "How much did he tell you?"

"You and your mother fought. A lot. I don't know the details but he said... that she practically pushed you in front of a car"

"And now you know... you thought you knew me. You know of me. You don't really know me, Penelope" _I narrowed my eyes_

"She hit and verbally abused you" _She mumbled_ "I didn't know"

"You didn't need to know" _I started walking again. She ran up to my side, fixing the front of her skirt_

"Yeah and if I did I wouldn't have been how I was" _Why is everyone suddenly apologizing? Is it the end of the world?_ "I just- you don't deserve it" _She said_ "No one deserves to be abused"

"I don't need your pity" _I exclaimed _"I don't need anything from you"

"Wait... just here me out"

"No" _I retorted and turned down another hallway_ "I will never listen to you"

"Sonny" _She grabbed my arm and I froze instantly_

"Get off me"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"You are you such a whore?" _I snarled back and pushed her away from me_

"Don't ever touch me" _I hissed, staring her down_

"I'm trying to tell you something"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Ladies..." _Mr. Gates, the history teacher, stepped through the doorway sternly_ "Is there a reason you're disrupting my class?"

"No, Mr. Gates. Sonny's just being ignorant" _Penelope snapped_

"Where's your pass?" _He asked. I showed it to him and exhaled_ "Go to where you need to go and don't disrupt any other classes"

"Whatever" _I grabbed the pass from him and rolled my eyes. When we finally made it to Mr. Sander's office, he smiled and told us to have a seat_

"How are you doing today?" _He said and took his glasses off his face_

"Why are we in here?" _I blurted out_

"Whatever she did, I had no part of" _Penelope denied_

"Shut up" _I groaned and pushed my hair back_

"Well, you're in here for extremely good news" _I furrowed my brows and cleared my throat_ "Due to your outstanding academic, Penelope..." _He gestured to her_ "...you're GPA has lead you to be our Salutatorian" _He said. She gasped and smiled brightly_

"Really? Oh my god" _She_ _breathed out happily. So that means..._"Wait... so if she's sitting next to me then she's..."

"Valedictorian" _He finished. I'm valedictorian? Holy shit!_ "Congratulations, Sonny" _He smiled._

"Thank you" _I nodded and smiled back. He said we can go and we'll have to see him tomorrow for the ropes to go on robes and other information. Penelope glared at me the entire way back to class. When I got back to class and sat in my seat, Penelope sulked. I chuckled to myself and started putting my books away since there were only a few minutes left in this class. The bell finally rang and as usual Chad was standing by my locker with Grady, Derek and Tawni. I pushed past the group to get to my locker_

"Why were you and Penelope arguing in front of my class?" _Grady asked. I giggled and put the combination in the lock._

"She touched me" _I shrugged and pulled open my locker. I dropped my textbook in the locker and closed it. Tawni tilted her head and looked at me_

"You have a hickey..." _She said aloud_ "...right there" _She pointed to a spot on my neck. Derek chortled and shook his head. I clenched my mouth shut and quirked an eyebrow at Chad. He just looked at me and shrugged with a smirk. Smug bastard. Everyone already knows I'm his so why does he need to brand me. Because he's Chad. Well, two can play like that. I reached up and grabbed the collar of his V-neck, pulling him down to me. I kissed him shortly before whispering_

"Later..." _He nodded and draped his arm around my shoulder_

"You do know you have to write a speech?" _Penelope came waltzing up to me with Joey behind her and her arms crossed. I stepped from under Chad's arm and grinned_

"Yeah, I know"

"Write a speech for what?" _Chad asked in my hair_

"One that doesn't involve any of the vulgar language? Are you capable of that?"

"Yeah" _I shooed her off and folded my arms over my chest. Tawni laughed loudly and patted my shoulder_

"You actually did it. I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" _I mumbled_

"Did what?" _Derek inserted_

"I'm valedictorian" _I answered. Grady and Derek both congratulated me with smiles and hugs. It was a bit awkward but who cares. Lastly, it was him. Chad being the "man" he was._ _We all started walking toward the cafeteria slowly._

"Why are you doing this to me?" _He murmured into my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind_

"What are you talking about?"

"This…" _He trailed a hand up the side of my thigh and sighed heavily _"…all of this" _I grinned, taking his hand in mine and keeping them off my legs_

"It bugs you"

"You're so spiteful…"

"So I've been told. You just don't know what to do with yourself"

"Oh but I know what to do with you…" _He growled in my ear. Goosebumps rose on my body, imagining the various ways we could do this. _

"Really?" _I smirked and turned around with a challenging expression _"I doubt it"

* * *

><p><em>Chad slammed me into the door of his room and kissed me roughly around twelve thirty this afternoon. It was lunch at school but we had to leave for all sexual frustration purposes. My legs wrapped around his waist as he fumbled with the door knob. My back that was pressed on the light brown door ached from how hard I hit it but it was a good pain. I moaned into his mouth, growing wetter as he held me up by my ass. Yes, he's definitely an ass man. His erection pressed between my legs and my heart raced. Once he finally got the door open, he kicked it shut and dropped us both on the bed. His hips grinded between my legs, I bit back a moan and reached down to pull up his shirt. With a drop, it landed on the floor with mine.<em>

"Chad..." _I moaned while one of his hands massaged my breast while the other tugged on the start of my leggings. I grinned on his lips when he couldn't find the clasp to my bra. It's in the front this time_ "Front..." _I told him. He brought his hand around blindly and unclasped it, tossing it over his shoulder. His lips broke away and kissed down the middle of my breasts and wrapped his fingers in my pants and panties. My hips lifted as he got them past my ass and off my legs. A small kiss on the inside of my thigh was followed by a squirm by me._

"Relax…" _His tongue ran from the bottom of my sex all the way to the top_

"Shit..." _I hissed and wove my fingers through his hair. My back arched as he circled my clit with his tongue. His hair was tugged on by my fingers roughly._ "O-Oh" _A broken moan left my lips. I felt him pull back slightly and let out a groan. I fought the urge to grind against his tongue and relaxed when he continued his ministrations. The knot in my stomach snapped and I let out a long, loud moan. _"Oh… Chad!" _The spasms in my muscles and him not stopping the whole time made it even better. I bit my lip and whimpered as he came up. I grabbed him by his hair and kissed him passionately, flipping us over and kissing my way down his toned abdomen_

"Son-"

"Shut up, Chad" _I cut him off and unbuttoned his pants. My hand pulled his member out of his black and blue plaid boxers softly. I licked the base of his length from base to tip before taking him in my mouth. _

"God, Sonny..." _He hissed and dropped his head back. I bobbed my head all the way down until I felt the tip touch the back of my throat. He fisted my hair and panted heavily_ "Fuck... Sonny" _He groaned lowly_ "So fucking hot..." _I smirked inwardly as I gave him the best blowjob he could possibly get so far. I pumped the base of his member as I bobbed my head up and down. I grazed my tongue on his sensitive head and hummed. I heard him moan quietly. His fingers curled tighter into my hair and encouraged me to keep going._ "Shit..." _He breathed out forcefully._ "I'm gonn-" _He emptied warm down my throat and I swallowed everything he gave. Once he was finished, I released him from my mouth and removed his pants and boxers completely. I trailed my tongue up the corner of my mouth and looked at him. I've never seen his eyes that... lustful and dark before. _

"Hm…" _I hummed and placed my hand on his abs_

"You're such a tease" _I grinned before he grabbed my waist and flipped us over swiftly. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open quickly and rolled it onto his hard member. He's hard that quick? Damn... I didn't have time to register it when he thrusted into me and easily set a pace I loved._

"Chad!" _I screamed out. I clung onto his arms and couldn't even keep up with his pace. He thrusted into me repeatedly, evenly. I already came once so it wasn't hard for me to reach my second. My hands went everywhere. They curled in the bed sheets, then in his hair, then back to the bed sheets. _

"Fuck..." _He whispered breathlessly. I pulled him closer by wrapping my legs around him, savoring the feeling of him filling me up. My back arched into his at the start of my climax. The slick layer of sweat that covered us started to form and I can feel the room heating up a thousand degrees. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed heavy_

"C-Chad... Chad!" _I moaned out loudly into his ear and dragged my nails down his back at the bliss that I felt. My lips found his and I kissed him as much as I possibly could. I trembled slightly and came hard around his length, moaning into his mouth._

"Fuck... baby" _He growled into my ear. When I did, his blew ones pierced mine before they fell shut again. I rode out my high with him still going. A few seconds later he came just as hard as I did. He tensed and dropped his head into the crook of my neck_ "Shit... Sonny..." _He groaned and released into the rubber. We caught our breath slowly. Not even breaking apart or letting go of each other. He kissed me lovingly and stroked my temple with his thumb. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. The wave of exhaustion swept through me but we had to go back to school. Not without a shower of course. He pulled back and licked his lips_ "You... are beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself, Cooper" _I giggled and cupped his face. I whimpered as he pulled out of me and slowly rolled off. He tied and threw condom away in a rolled up tissue. I stood up next to him, my knees giving out. He caught me before I could go down and smiled_

"Weak at the knees..." _He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I grabbed his towel off the back of his desk chair and grinned_

"Mhm" _I nodded and walked away with the towel in my hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him_

"You... are too sexy. I couldn't let you walk away" _He murmured and pulled me into a kiss. I walked us in a circle and pushed his back against the wall. I pulled back and grinned_

"Take a shower with me?" _I suggested. He thought for a minute before finding a new foil package and sweeping me off my feet_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Ah..." _I breathed out when I pulled off my shirt in the locker room. My upper back aches from Sonny's nails. I never feel it right away until after the fact and a couple of hours later. I dug through my duffle bag to find my training shirt. Grady walked down the aisle of lockers with Derek by his side. As usual, I caught hell for the marks on my back. I don't really care though_

"Shit... what do you to her that causes her to do... that?" _Derek laughed lowly_

"Everything" _I muttered to myself and grew frustrated when I couldn't find the shirt_ "Don't worry about it" _I told him, dropping the bag and taking my phone out my pocket. I dialed Sonny's number and waited for her to answer. A few seconds later, she picked up with the sound of nothing in the background. Where is she at?_

"What?" _She snapped_

"Well that's such a nice greeting. I feel so loved" _I laughed and searched my locker again_

"Why are you calling?"

"Where's my training shirt?" _I leaned my hand on the locker and chewed on the inside of my cheek_ "I know you have it"

"I don't. You put it in your training bag"

"When?"

"I don't know. I'm not your mother" _She_ _chuckled and muttered a curse_ "Did you look in the side pockets of the bag?"

"Why would it be in the side pockets?" _I picked up my bag again and checked the place she said. Sure enough, my shirt was there_ "Wow..."

"It was there, wasn't it?"

"I'll see you later" _I grumbled and listened to her laugh over the phone. I hung up and tossed my phone in the bag_

"You two are going to be so depressed without each other" _Grant said as he opened his locker. Grady and Derek snickered and nodded_ "That's a long four years..."

"Shut up..."

"It is... I mean, you two are..." _He started but I shook my head_

"It's not your opinion. Shut up and leave it be. I'll figure out what my girlfriend and I are doing while you stay out of that whole thought process. It's none of your business Grant so stay out of it" _I announced and pulled my shirt on._

"I was just... joking" _Grant furrowed his eyebrows. I closed my locker and shrugged. College talk and locations is a touchy subject_

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry…" <em>I groaned and flopped on my bed when I got home from practice. I peeled off my shirt and readied myself to take a shower. A quick one followed by putting on a pair of sweats and a black wife beater. I towel dried my short hair and padded down the steps to find something to eat <em>"Mom…" _I whined and rested my head on her shoulder as she sorted envelopes on the counter. She's a few inches shorter than me and an inch taller than Sonny. _"Mom…" _I whined again but louder. She chuckled and ignored me _"Faith" _I tried_

"What do you want? Get away from me" _She laughed and pushed me _"Are you bored or something?"

"No…" _I drawled out _"I'm hungry. My stomach is eating itself and I'm dying of starvation"

"That sounds horrible. I wouldn't want you to starve with leftovers in the fridge and cereal in the cabinet, food you can heat in the oven and or microwave" _She laughed sarcastically. I shook my head, snickering _"Ask Sonny to bring you something back from the diner" _She said without hesitation and tore open mail. Sonny doesn't even have to work today. She told me she was going to the library to fill out some forms for college._

"She's not at the diner. She doesn't have to work today"

"Hm? She told me she did"

"Really?" _I huffed out and folded my arms. I pulled out a bowl and a box of captain crunch. I made some cereal and sat at the counter and ate it. Sonny lied to me about something. I don't know what it is but I know that it can't be good it she didn't want to tell me. About an hour and two bowls of cereal later because one didn't fill me up, the front door opened and Sonny came walking into the kitchen with her helmet in one hand and her bag over her shoulder. She looked at the envelopes on the counter and picked up a few_

"Hey…" _She greeted, tilting her head when she looked at me. I picked up my bowl and got out of my seat. Walking around the counter, I placed the bowl in the sink, took her helmet out of her hand and dropped it on the floor softly _"What's wrong?" _Silently, I lifted her onto the granite so we can be eye to eye _"What'd I do this time?"

"Where'd you go… afterschool?" _I questioned lowly. _

"The library. I told you earlier" _She shrugged, placing her hands on my shoulders and stroking my biceps_

"You told my mother you were working today and…" _I turned my head to look at the clock _"…it's after seven. The library closes at six" _She dropped her hands and closed her eyes for a few seconds. I caught her in a lie _"…then two days ago you ignored my call twice and told my mother you were going to the store. A store run doesn't mean ignored calls. You were doing something else"

"Is there a notion here?"

"Where'd you go? That's all I want to know"

"Somewhere" _She squeaked out. I scoffed and placed both hands on each side of her. I peered into her large brown eyes and clenched my jaw _"I… had something's… to take care of" _She sighed_

"Sonny, it's not like I'm going to get mad. The only reason I'd be mad was if you were with David or your mother" _She snapped her eyes shut; I leaned up quickly _"Which one was it?"

"Not David…" _She answered quietly. I exhaled forcefully and shook my head. Her hands cupped my cheeks slowly, her eyes opening _"You're mad" _She stated an obvious fact. I pecked her lips shortly before removing her hands from my face and starting out of the kitchen _"Chad…"

"Good night, Sonny" _I called out behind me, entering my room and closing the door. I'm not mad…_

_There's no reason to be. She didn't come back hurt or crying. I'm not mad…_

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me that you loved it and the lemon was good. Review! I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing this one. Um… I figured how many chapters are left and I'm not telling you because I don't want you guys to be sad. But yeah… review and critique. I can handle it. I like long reviews as you guys like long chapters :)... Chapter 45 coming soon…**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N**

**Guys! My lovely readers! I… have rekindled my love for Channy. How? I saw this tumblr dedicated to them and was like AWWW! So, if you want to see it go to my profile. Anyway… thanks for you reviews. I loved them. ENJOY!**

**The good stuff is at the end of the chapter but yeah! Don't skip!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I sat up the next morning and pushed my unruly hair out of my face. Chad's mad at me for talking to my mother and meeting her. Big fucking whoop! He was in the kitchen with his mother because I can hear him talking. I took my shower and got dressed. I grabbed my helmet and stepped into my boots. I jogged down the steps and saw him standing at the door, picking up his bag. I sighed and made my way to him. My arms wrapped around his waist from behind and felt him tense. It was a feeling of not being wanted. In a way it was familiar but it was never familiar from him._

"Chad..."

"Yes?"

"You're still mad?"

"Mad about what? You do what you want and it's your life" _He said calmly and took my hands off his waist. I stepped back and furrowed my eyebrows_

"Chad..."

"I'm not mad. I'm... a little disappointed. I thought you were smarter than that"

"What are you talking about?" _I questioned and stepped in front of him_ "I got my inheritance from my mother and she apologized for being the way she was"

"She apologized? That doesn't make it any better. Sonny, she put her hands on you. Then apologized. Just because she hit you once and made up for it doesn't mean she won't hit you again"

"She's not"

"Says who? Did she say that because you told me that your mother is known for lying"

"Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because..." _He sighed_

"Because what? You're afraid of something?"

"You are my girlfriend. Did you forget that because I sure didn't?" _He chuckled and peered into my eyes. I lowered them and chewed on my lip in thought_ "It's like walking through hell trying to get through to you, Sonshine" _He shrugged and started opening the front door_

"You wouldn't have let me go. It was an impulse type of thing"

"No. It was a Sonny Monroe thing. You do what you want. You've clearly expressed that in many ways and who am I to stop you?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, maybe?" _He snorted a small laugh and ran his free hand down his face_ "It's what you do"

"Sonny, I'm telling you I'm not mad"

"You're lying, Chad"

"I'm not. Honestly, we shouldn't talk about this in the morning because we'll fuck up both our day so let's wait and talk about it after school" _He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out the door. Did he just walk away from me? Huh, so that's what it truly feels like. With my helmet, I walked in the garage and started it up. I sped off to school in a decent amount of time and got off the bike_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Am I mad? Nah, not anymore. Sonny is who she is and she's going to do what she wants. It's more of disappointment than anything. She knows that her mother isn't the best person to be around and her mother caused her so much pain. Why would you want to be around that person? Wouldn't you want to stay away so you don't get hurt again. Well, I don't know what Sonny was thinking and I don't really care. I think the main thing is that she lied. She lied about what she was doing. The only thing is, if she gets hurt again- I don't know what to do._

"Why do you look like you were thinking so hard?" _Tawni asked me in math. I shrugged and started copying the notes on the board_

"I don't know"

"You and Sonny are fighting again?" _She mumbled, turning her head to me_

"No" _I answered_

"Then what's wrong? You look sad"

"I'm not sad. I'm tired"

"Oh..." _She sighed out and tapped her pen_

"What about you? You look like you have something on your mind" _I inhaled and closed my eyes for a few seconds_

"Um... just thinking about school. That's all"

"What about it?"

"I got into Johnson and Wales..." _she started_

"Really? That's good"

"...and UCLA…"

"Even better"

"…but I don't know which one to except. Grady's going to UCLA but Johnson and Wales has the culinary arts program"

"Johnson and Wales is in...?"

"Rhode Island" _She muttered, dropping her pen and exhaling heavily. There's something about this situation that made me think. Tawni really wants to be a chef and Grady really wants her to stay with him. I shouldn't even get myself involved_ "I don't know what to do" _She shook her head_ "You know Grady doesn't like talking about school. It makes him mad to even think about me leaving" _Like Sonny and I. I had figured that there is plenty of musical schools in America that she can do just fine in but it's her decision._

"I think you should go. If that's what you really want to do- be a chef- then you should go"

"I wish Grady thought that way" _She chuckled and wrote the notes on the board like I did_

"Maybe you should talk to him"

"Can you talk to him for me?"

"No, Grady is hardheaded" _I scoffed, shaking my head_

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please…" _She tried harder. I kept my ground. I'm not going to talk to Grady because he's going to be mad that Tawni talked to me instead of him_ "Please…" _She whined_

"Fine"

"Really?" _She exclaimed quietly_

"No" _I chuckled and looked at her. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me_

"You suck…"

"Thank you" _I laughed and leaned back in my chair. This period is taking so long to end. It's always math _"You're coming to the game this afternoon?"

"You're playing Allenwood. Of course I'm coming. The entire schools coming"

"That's great" _I deadpanned _"I wonder if they chose him to go to USC too"

"I heard he went to Penn State. It was a rumor"

"A rumor that traveled all the way over here? It's probably not true"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Why?" <em>Sonny laughed and pushed me off of her on the grassy part of the campus. I had saw her walking across it to get to her next class so I ran up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground with me. She dropped her text book a few feet away from us and groaned when it first happened<em> "How many times have you tackled me to the ground since I've known you?"

"Twice" _I answered_

"It's annoying" _She chuckled and sat up, combing her fingers through her hair to get the grass out of it _"You're bigger than me. I feel like I was hit with a brick"

"That's muscle"

"Muscle that's hard as a fucking brick" _She snapped and stood to her feet. She grabbed her textbook as I sat up on the grass and squinted at her from the sun _"So, you aren't mad"

"I'm not mad" _I exclaimed and rose to my feet _"If I have to tell you one more time, I'm going-"

"Your threats don't scare me, Chad. They never had and never will" _She shrugged and dusted off her butt with her free hand. I narrowed my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets _

"Is there any type of girly girl in there that likes bunnies or something because I have yet to see that?"

"I like snakes. Does that count?"

"No. That's weird. You told me that in L.A. You wanted one… because you were wasted" _She pulled her phone out of her pocket and smirked while she used her thumb on the touch screen_

"I literally like snakes…" _The phone was held in front of my face and I rose my eyebrows. It was a picture of Sonny in a Mickey Mouse shirt and leather jacket, with a snake around her neck. What the hell?_

"That. Is. Nasty" _I announced when she pulled her phone back. It went into her back pocket_

"I loved him. It was my friend's in New York"

"That doesn't count as girly, Sonny"

"I wear a dress on special occasions and I have lacy bras and panties. That counts as girly for me" _She turned around and gestured for me to walk. I walked with her to her next class, physics._

"Which by the way, your real name is Allison? I never truly had the chance to ask you. Where did Sonny come from?"

"My father. He said… I had a sunny smile when I growing up. He had called me Sonny since I was two years old"

"Oh, that's sweet…" _I responded. She nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. You can see that she misses him. She doesn't show it often but every now and then you can see it in her face. _"How is that song coming?"

"I… haven't even sat down at a piano"

"Well, you need to get to it, baby, because I'm growing impatient"

"It's been two days. I think. Writing a song is hard as hell and there is always someone in your house so it's not like there's quiet time" _I loud ding stopped us both from talking. She pulled out her phone and read the text message with a grin _"Your sisters having a baby boy"

"What?" _I grabbed the phone from her hand and read the message_

'**I'm having a boy!' – Tay**

"She texted you and not me? I'm hurt" _I handed her the cell and folded my arms. Sonny giggled and patted my shoulder softly _"Must be a girl thing…"

"Or…" _She started dramatically _"…I don't have a reason. I couldn't think of one" _She finished. I laughed, draping my arm around her shoulder_

"My girlfriend is Valedictorian and she hasn't tutored me once"

"I'm not a good teacher"

"…I'm holding a B average while you're holding perfect A's. How selfish of you, Monroe"

"We both know that it would end in a fight if I tutored you. You'd get frustrated and I'd get frustrated and it would lead to frustrated sex"

"That is…" _So true that all I can do is laugh on the inside _"…not true"

"Everything we do leads to sex. You're not getting any for two weeks"

"That would kill me" _I groaned loudly and stopped short _"I'm not physically capable for that"

"You went three months without it. Remember that?"

"Yes. It was the _worse _three months in my life. I was fucking stressed and it was your fault. You should make it up to me, right now"

"Did we not go home during lunch yesterday?" _She scoffed _"You're impossible but I'm so serious"

"You're trying to kill me" _I concluded. I can willingly get Sonny into bed if I wanted to._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"What's the big thing with Allenwood?" _I asked at lunch. Everyone at the table looked at me like I was stupid and stayed quiet_

"You are a horrible boyfriend, Chad. How can you not tell her!" _Grady exclaimed extremely loud. It was more like a yell but I rolled my eyes_

"Forget it. I don't even want to know"

"Allenwood has been this schools rival for twenty five years now. It's a back and forth prank thing going on where books go missing and mascots get kidnapped. We tepee their school with toilet tissue and they do something back…"

"Sounds like a movie thing" _I scoffed _"It sounds immature too. You guys take part of that?"

"The baseball team? No, we try to stay out of trouble because of that whole David fiasco when Chad lost his mind and went ape shit" _Derek spat out at him and took a swig from his water bottle. The heat from outside was making me sweat and the shade wasn't doing that much justice_

"We shouldn't bring that up" _Chad muttered, I smirked lightly_

"Why not? I mean, you blacked out. I was afraid you were going to kill him"

"But I didn't"

"You almost did. He was unconscious for a few minutes then you snapped on Sonny…" _He nodded quietly and then shrugged. I chuckled and ate my wrap _"…what went through your mind when he screamed at you?" _He looked at me. I shrugged and pursed my lips_

"Holy shit. He just screamed at me" _I said, Chad snickered and rubbed my lower back _"… I was a little scared"

"I didn't mean to yell. I was angry and riled up from a fight. In my defense… I would broken my car window if she wasn't standing there"

"You scared your girlfriend. You broke David's nose and he needed stitches on his eyebrow. I would've pressed charges" _Grady teased_

"But he didn't"

"He was probably afraid you'll beat him up again. You're such a bully, Chad" _Derek huffed out with a laugh. Chad flipped him off and rested both his elbows on the table_

"Are you coming to the game?" _He asked me lowly. I chewed my food slowly and narrowed my eyes_

"I don't know. It's hot outside. I might get dehydrated" _I said, I'm going. I practically have no choice. Tawni would drag me and then Chloe would help her. They like dragging people. It's fucking annoying_

"Drink water…"

"I'll get bored"

"Stay near Tawni"

"It's hot"

"Put your hair in a ponytail to keep it off you"

"I'll sweat"

"You're making excuses" _He laughed and nudged my shoulder_

"Of course, I'm going. You'll be upset if I don't"

"You know me so well"

"Unfortunately" _I snapped at him. He winked before turning his attention back to what Derek was talking about. I hate when he winks. My stomach flips and I feel all giddy. It's not a good feeling. I mean, it is but I don't like it when it happens._

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"God Sonny, Go somewhere and stay out of my sight for a couple of days!" My mother threw a bag at me. It had a couple pairs of underwear and clothes. What did I do this time?

Nothing. She just hates me. She always has. I exhaled heavily and stopped the tears from falling down my face

"But… I have nowhere to go. It's the summer and I don't know anyone yet a-and, I don't have money" I stuttered out. She rolled her eyes and stormed into the kitchen. She then came out with a card in her hand and tossed it at me. I caught it and stared at it. Her credit card…

"Rent a room at some motel just stay away from me for the next three days!" She screamed

"What the hell did I do?"

"You're annoying me. You do nothing but look at pictures of your father and constantly ask me questions. Leave me the fuck be!"

"Mom! All I wanted to do was talk to you! That's it"

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, Sonny! Get that through your stupid little head!"

"You're a bitch!"

"And you're a fucking slut!"

I drove around on one of my father's bikes for two hours, searching for a decent motel that didn't look like it would give me a disease. A best western caught my eye so I stayed there. I put it all on the card and went to the room they gave me. I had just turned sixteen and she's treating me like shit. So what? I miss my father, he loved me for who I was and didn't force me to feel this way. I lied on the bed in my panties and underwear staring at the two slits on my wrist that I made in New York. I reached down into my converses and lifted the soles of the shoes. I pulled out the hidden razor I kept in there and stared at it.

My hands shook as I walked to the bathroom and rinsed it off with hot water. I retook my spot of the bed and fixed the razor between my fingers

"She hates me" I took a deep breath and euphoria swept over me as the warm blood rolled down my forearm. Not to deep, like usual. "…there's no use" I took another deep breath and cut right underneath the previous one I made. My eyes watered at the sight of the crimson red liquid dripping onto the edge of the bed. "I'm done…" I made one more slit in my arm and closed my eyes. I will never go deep enough to kill myself. I just want the pain to go away. But it always. Comes. Back

_END FLASHBACK_

_I laid back in the middle of my bed and rested my head on my pillows. I fiddled with the razor I had taken before Chad hid them all from me. I don't know where he put them but this one stayed with me. The others I had- when he stopped me from doing it before- he also took. I made sure I hid this one well. Underneath the mattress and box spring. I had six scar lines on my left wrist and four on my right. Some are more faded than others but all are hidden because of the tattoos._

_My father would be ashamed of me. But my father would do something my mother wouldn't have. He would hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay and that he loves me. My father never done it but I felt as if he was always there when I had done it. He always stood next to me with tears in his eyes, trying to stop me from harming myself anymore. It never worked. Chad does that now. He never fails to catch me in time when I'm about to relapse. He tells me that he loves me and doesn't let go for hours. I usually fall asleep from the exhaustion of crying._

_I trailed my fingers around the sharp edges of the cold metal and sighed. It's so sharp, so tempting but so sharp. I wasn't going to do it. There was a small knock at my door followed by the blonde haired blue eyed male that stepped through it. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes when I felt the bed dip slightly from his weight but even out when he laid on his back next to me. I softly closed my fist around the metal to hide from him_

"You look sad…" _He said. He was still happy from winning their baseball game by a run. I was happy for him_

"Nah… I'm not sad. I'm just looking…"

"At what? The ceiling?" _I smirked and shook my head. I opened my hand and held the razor up in front of both of us. He sat up and took it out of my hand _"You didn't… how did you get this?"

"I didn't do it and I hid it" _I answered. He placed the metal on the nightstand and laid back down. His hands covered his face for a while_

"Why?" _He breathed into them heavily and cleared his throat _"Can you tell me why you…?"

"It's a very dark and depressing reason"

"I think I can manage"

"There's a part of me that couldn't cope. I couldn't cope well with anger; I couldn't cope well with my mother or stress. I pushed myself to be someone I wasn't. My mind had this dark thought that she was always judging me and she hated me with everything I had…"

"Was it true…?" _He intertwined my fingers with his and circled the back of my hand slowly with his thumb. I felt comfortable talking about it with him. He didn't just scream that it was wrong like Portlyn did when she saw them before I got the tattoos._

"Some parts of it. The others were me trying to find a way to get rid of all the sadness"

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I mean, the razors I had were always sharp enough not to let them hurt. If it was dull… then I felt it" _He stayed quiet for a while, taking in what I just told him. I wondered what he was thinking. Whether it was I was insane for doing this or proud. I'm never proud of it. The only time I'm proud is when I look at them and see how far I've grown away from them. They'll always be a part of me though_

"How did it start? H-How did you get yourself to stop?"

"It started off as one cut. It was the one that made me realize that I had utter control of what I was doing. Then another. I'd promised myself that the second was the last but it was a lie. I made three more on my left and swore that they were the last. Then I made four on my right because of different reasons. I stopped… when Carmen and Portlyn saw them. Portlyn screamed and Carmen stayed silent" _I had a short flashback of that day. It was just so loud. No tears just scolding from her. She was mad that I was destroying myself _"Portlyn had screamed at me saying that I was killing myself and falling into a lower depression. She stayed with me in my house for… a month making sure the knives were never in my hand and she talked to me about what was going on whenever I was down"

"That's why she's your best friend…" _He concluded. I nodded in response _"How long did it take?"

"Four months. Four months until I had stopped completely. I wanted to get them covered so I'll never get yelled at again if anyone saw them. If I ever was to cut again, I would ruin my tattoos and I don't want them. They're prevention"

"That's a smart way to handle it"

"Yeah, smart" _I spat out sarcastically with a small laugh_

"Why'd you say it like that?" _He chuckled lowly_

"Cutting isn't smart but it gives satisfaction. You get that feeling of knowing you can control what you do to yourself. You bleed through long sleeve shirts. You can't always hide them when they're fresh because it's raw. The pain… gives satisfaction" _I shrugged at the end. It was a long silence that surprised me. I didn't cry or get that lump in my throat. I felt no emotion but proud that I hadn't done it. Almost slipping up was stopped by someone that cared. Five minutes of silence went by. Then it turned into fifteen minutes. He turned his head to me and kissed my temple slowly, leisurely. His forehead rested against mine for a minute. I smiled at what he whispered in my ear, turning entire body and burying my head in his chest when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close_

"You're beautiful just the way you are and nothing or no one can change my mind about that. I love you, Allison "Sonny" Monroe"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review and tell me what you thought. I hope they're good but if they're bad then I'll take the criticism and fix my writing problems. So yeah… review please and thank you. Chapter 46 coming soon…**

**Clumzee Wumzee a.k.a Mooch- You are forgiven even though you were never wrong or I was never mad :D**

**Questions:**

**Lemon means- sex scene**

**Hiatus means- putting something off for a period of time**

**I have no idea what AU means so if anyone would like to tell me I'll be happy :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! It's gonna get sad because we're getting closer to the end but there's a new story that I'll most likely put up REAL soon. Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_A month later, everything was back to normal. Besides the fact that Sonny talks to her mother from time to time, and I don't trust Connie, everything is good. Sonny has been extremely focused on this speech for Valedictorian and she gets frustrated easily. Taylor is round and emotional. That's all I have to say about my sister. She grew closer to Sonny though. Sonny listens to Taylor's rants and then helps her out. Seth... is Seth. I don't even have to say anything about that. He's his goofy self all the time. I poured myself some juice in the kitchen and found a bag of chips. Seth was on the backyard patio fixing up some part of the deck that broken because of the rain. He came inside with a loud snap of the door. I froze and held in my laughter._

"You broke the door..." _I quietly said_

"Shut up" _He whispered in a chuckle, trying to but the door back on the track_ "It fell off the track..."

"No, it bent and broke because you're rough. Is that how you treat Chloe?" _He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed loudly_

"I don't hurt Chloe"

"Does she say that you don't hurt her or you assume?"

"I know. I'm careful... enough" _He_ _said. I laughed again and shook my head_

"Yeah, okay" _I responded sarcastically_

"You're not going to help me fix the door?" _He asked_

"No, I didn't break it"

"You're an accomplice, you were standing here"

"No, I had nothing to do with that"

"You're a bitch. I hate you, bro" _He smirked and placed the door back in its place_

"That hurt my feelings" I fake sobbed

"Whatever" _I didn't even want the chips. I'd rather workout. I poured the juice down the drain and went into the rec room. I turned on some music before taking extra weight of the bench press. I laid on the bench and pushed the bar and weights up before bringing them down to start reps. By the ninth rep, I was covered in sweat. My hair was damp and my shirt was soaked through. I pushed the weight up and placed it back into the holder. I sat up and pulled my shirt off. I moved to the floor to start crunches_

"You overwork yourself" _A girls voice came in about fifteen minutes later. I looked through the mirror and saw Sonny with her hair in a messy bun with a tank top and dark wash shorts. I love what I see everyday. I love knowing that I have what lies underneath it _"It looks like you jumped in a pool"

"I'm sweaty..."

"And stinky..." _She waved her hand in front of her nose_ "When boys sweat its very musky"

"What do you want?" _I sat up and rose to my feet. __She stared at my chest for a minute before folding her arms_

"Can you put a shirt on? I can't talk to you without one"

"Why not?" _I gave a small chuckle _

"Because... it's not fair"

"Take your shirt off and we'll make it even"

"No"

"Well then I guess you'll have to wait until I'm finished because I'm not putting on a shirt" _I shrugged and picked up one of the baseball bats and ball bags off the floor_

"I want to go out..."

"Tonight? Okay, where do you want to go?"

"To the auto show" _The what?_

"You want to go where?" _I forced out. I have never heard a girl say they wanted to go to an auto show. It's just a huge building filled with cars and stuff like that_

"The auto show. I haven't been since my father died and I want to go" _I walked to the door with her beside me and let her go through first_

"You're so strange"

"I'm not going to beg you to go if you don't want to..." _She snickered_

"No, no. We'll go" _I walked through the backyard door that Seth fixed. She grabbed the bat from my hand_ "What's the main reason you want to go?"

"They have this area where all the new bikes they just made- you get to ride them around to test them out. My dad used to do it"

"Your father... is a huge influence on you"

"Yeah, it's scary" _She mumbled_ "But anyway, I'm going to go buy tickets online and you do what you're doing" _She waved off. I pulled her back by her shorts and showed her a ball._

"Hit this first..." _I took a few steps back and waited until she readied herself. I pitched it to her and listened to the crack it made, soaring all the way over my head. Holy shit..._ "How did?" _I stuttered. She shrugged and dropped the bat on the ground. How in the hell?_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I don't know how but Craig got me to trust him" _Portlyn said over the phone while I took the room placement test to figure out what dorm is best for me and what kind of roommate I should have. It was over the computer so I was sitting on my bed with the laptop in front of me and my iPhone on speaker_

"Way to stick to your morals, Port" _I teased and checked a yes or no box_

"I mean, he's like me in a way. He likes alcohol but doesn't have tattoos. I don't mind that. It's cool having a guy that's clean"

"Yeah, I get it" _I chuckled and_ _sighed_ "I'm going to the auto show"

"Really? That's cool. I think Brandon went to one of those when it was in Florida"

"Oh, did he like it?"

"He said it was fun. Did you figure out what you were going to do with your bikes?" _She asked. I paused and shook my head as if she could see me_

"No. I'm going to have to sell them"

"You're not going to want to hear this but... you should send them down here and let James watch them. He's not going to college since he has his career" _His motocross career? Yeah, that's going somewhere_

"No"

"Why not? You know he'll take care of them just like you take care of yours"

"I don't even want to be associated with James. Hell no"

"You're being stubborn"

"So what?" _I scoffed out _"I'm not letting him ride my bikes around"

"So you'd rather some guy buy them from you so he can chop them up or crash them repeatedly? That's fucking stupid"

"You're fucking stupid" _I laughed shortly and scrolled down on the screen. It asked if I smoked, I answered no_

"You're a fucking idiot"

"I'm selling them to collectors, you ass. Not some guy that wants to look like a fucking macho man on a bike"

"Sonny..."

"Portlyn..."

"You're being a stubborn bitch"

"I got it from you, didn't I?" _She laughed over the phone before sighing_ "I really don't want to sell them but James is a spiteful bastard who'll use them to get to me"

"They were your fathers. You're giving up a piece of your dad... and yourself"

"You know what? You're depressing me so this conversations over"

"Fine" _She huffed out_ "I wish you were here. I need someone to drink with"

"You should check yourself into alcoholics anonymous" _I playfully said, she giggled and I heard the clanking of bottles_ "What are you making?"

"Well, I'm not making it but my mom bought some Mikes Hard Lemonade a few days ago because she needed a small drink"

"That's weak"

"I know it barely gives me a buzz..." _I heard her open the bottle_

"Won't she get mad that you're drinking her stuff?" _It went quiet for a few minutes before she started talking again_

"No. She's usually passed out on Ambien and even if she wasn't I wouldn't care" _I could hear her grin over the phone_

"What were Annie, Carmen and Sam doing today that you're home by yourself?"

"Well, Carmen's coming over later so she can get another tattoo and Annie and Sam went shopping for Sam's eighteenth"

"Oh, that sounds cool" _I wish I was in Florida so I can be with them. A double knock at the door was followed by Seth who came through it. I furrowed my eyebrows and chuckled_ "What?" I asked

"Oh, this is good..." _He drawled out with a red cup in his hand_ "Taste what I made..." _He handed to me and sat on the edge of the bed_

"Who's that?" _Portlyn questioned_

"Seth" _He answered_ "Who's this?"

"None of your business" _She snarled. I sniffed the cup and turned my nose up. It was a very dark red liquid_

"What's in this?" _I brought it up to my lips. He smiled and gestured for me to drink it. I sniffed it again and shook my head_ "I'm gonna die if I drink it..."

"How's your girlfriend, Seth?" _Portlyn asked_

"Oh it's that girl from Florida. Hi, how are you?" _I sipped the drink and swallowed it. My chest burned as it went down. It was literally searing. Oh god..._

"What the fuck was that?" _I groaned and clutched my chest_

"Every dark liquor from the bar" _He laughed loudly and took the cup from me_

"It's nasty, isn't it?"

"Yes and its strong" _I coughed_ "Throw that out"

"I'm gonna give it to Chad. He'll probably drink the rest" _He started out the room and through the door_

"He better not. Don't give that to him. I need him sober for later" _I called out to him. He waved me off and closed the door_ "You see what I live with?"

"I bet its fun. Seth and his sexy self and Chad and his sexy self. They're two sexy men"

"Boys" _I didn't mean to say it. It was a force of habit_

"Chad's eighteen. He's a man and Seth is like a grown ass man" _She laughed_ "...Did you finish the questionnaire?"

"Yeah... I'm submitting it now" _I said, clicking the submit key. I don't get the results back for a week with the name of the person I'm rooming with_

"Did you lie on the test saying you're a nice person when you're not?"

"No" _I_ _put my laptop on standby and took my phone off speaker so I can go_ _downstairs_ "They'll stick me with some happy joy joy and I'll kill myself"

"That would be hilarious" _She chortled into the phone_ "I already have my roommate..."

"Really? Did you talk to her on anything?"

"No" _She snarled_ "She's blonde... I saw a picture of her on the schools new enrollment page"

"Oh, you don't like blondes?"

"No, I like brunettes. Only brunettes" _She corrected. I padded down the steps and into the kitchen where Seth and Chad were standing around with bottles worth of alcohol. What the hell?_ "Brunettes are sexier. You're an example..."

"That made me uncomfortable" _I mumbled with a smile. I held the phone in one hand while opening the fridge _"You discriminate, Portlyn. Blondes can be fun"

"Brunettes are better kissers" _She said. I rolled my eyes and slacked my shoulders_

"I. Was. Drunk_" She laughed extremely loud, hurting my ears and making me cringe. I pulled out a bottle of water and a bowl of sliced up pineapples_ "If I wasn't drunk... I wouldn't have kissed you. You were sober and you let me do it"

"Who are you talking too?" _Chad snickered and dumped out a red cup into a sink. I ignored him and twisted open the bottle cap_

"I was halfway drunk, okay? You are a great kisser, Sonny"

"Shut up... we should not speak of that ever again. It never happened"

"But it did and I was like fuck and then the next day when you woke up and I told you- you were like holy shit and it was so funny"

"Never fucking again" _I growled into the phone_. "I fucking hate you" _I smiled and laughed at her laughs. She started coughing violently because she was laughing so hard_

"I'll call you back. I can't breathe" _Then the dial tone rang through my ear. I pushed my phone in my pocket and took a huge gulp out of the water and placed the bowl on the counter_

"What the hell was that?" _Seth motioned to me_ "Who'd you kiss?"

"A person"

"Really, Sonny, really?" _Chad deadpanned_ "Honestly..." He wanted to know? _It's... not weird it's awkwardly funny to see his reaction_

"My seventeenth birthday in Florida, I got wasted and... I accidentally drunkenly kissed... Portlyn" _Then it went silent. He fought a smile and shook his head_

"You kissed a girl?" _He inquired. I nodded and brought the bottle up to my lips_

"It was more than just a peck" _I told him lowly. Seth chuckled and patted my head while Chad still fought back a smile_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, any words for that?" _Seth joked and took a slice of pineapple out of the bowl. I popped one in my mouth and shrugged again_

"Sonny is... fucking amazing..." _He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He still had no shirt so I'm guessing he finished working out. I have no idea why Chad works out so much. I really don't _"I'm... going to go take a shower"

"That's so young of you" _Seth slapped his bare chest. He winced and slapped his brother up the head_

"Not because of that. I'm sweaty..." _He turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. Seth looked at me and started laughing_

"I can't believe you kissed a girl"

"I've done a lot of things when I was drunk"

"Of course it would be Portlyn. She bats for both teams" _He grumbled_.

"Where's Chloe?"

"With Taylor. They went baby shopping"

"Aw... you're gonna be an Uncle" _I smirked and shrugged once more_ "Is Chloe going to be an Aunt?" _He damn near choked on nothing. He patted his own chest and cleared his throat_

"What?" _All that dramatic for a one fucking word answer!_

"You heard me..."

"No" _He retorted_ "I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"She's young. I'm young. That's like me asking Chad if you're becoming an Aunt"

"Marriage" _I gagged_

"You wouldn't want to be married?"

"No, too big of a commitment"

"It's like a long term relationship"

"Commitment isn't my forte"

"You seemed to do very well with my brother" _That's true..._

"I would never hurt your brother. He's too... nice to do that" _I mumbled_

"Or you just... love him" _I scrunched up my nose while he held a smug grin. Seth just called me out_ "Don't deny it..."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_My doorbell rang frantically through the house. I heard the door open and it went silent for a few seconds. Then, it was a guys voice that sounded angry. It sounded like Grady. I padded down the steps and saw Seth standing at the door trying to calm Grady down. Usually, he'd call when he's upset but he came to my house so he must be pissed. What the fuck?_

"Grady... what's the problem?" _I curiously asked_

"You fucking told Tawni to go to Johnson and Wales. Why would you tell her to go!" _He yelled. What?_

"Huh?" _He broke out of Seth's hold and stalked toward me_

"Why the fuck would you tell her to go! She's not your girlfriend!"

"Grady, she asked me my opinion"

"So the hell what!"

"Okay, wait a second... calm down" _I tried_ "I only gave her the thought. It's her decision..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You should've stayed out of it!"

"Grady..."

"What the hell!" _He pushed me back roughly. It's Grady, my best friend... he's upset so I won't get mad at him_ "Why would you even put the thought in her head! It was none of your business!"

"She asked me!"

"You should've lied. You're my boy; you're supposed to take my side!" _Sonny came down the steps slowly with a questionable look on her face_

"What the hell is the screaming for?" _She questioned. Seth shook his head and folded his arms_

"You really are fucked up, Chad!"

"Grady, I gave her my opinion; it's her choice to go!"

"Just because your girlfriend is leaving you, doesn't mean the same outcome for me and mine!" _He spat. That made me sound like I did it on purpose and I'm a selfish bastard when… I'm not_

"That has nothing to do with it! She wants to go to that school then let her go! Don't take away what she wants!"

"I'm not!"

"You are. You're getting upset because I'm right!"

"That's so hypocritical! Did you say the real reason you didn't want Sonny to go?"

"What?"

"Then tell her!" _Grady yelled out. I furrowed my eyebrows and quirked an eyebrow. Then it hit me._

"No..."

"Tell, Sonny!" _He motioned to my girlfriend that walked up next to both of us and folded her arms_

"Shut up, Grady!" _I barked_

"Tell her!" _He stepped closer_ "Tell her what you told me!"

"No!"

"I'm so fucking lost. What are you talking about, Grady?" _She said calmly_

"Grady, shut the hell up!" _I snarled and stepped closer. He turned his head to her and inhaled_

"The real reason Chad doesn't want you to go is because-"

"Grady!"

"He thinks you'll let some guy fuck you easily!" _She said nothing. She just left, closed and locked her bedroom door. I can't believe he just did that. I have the front mind to punch the shit out of him. I've never told half the shit he said about Tawni when he gets mad and then when I give his girl my opinion he flips the shit around and tells my stuff. What the fuck?_ "Stay out of my relationship, Chad. It's none of your damn business" _With those last words, he stormed past Seth and slammed the door shut. I clenched my jaw and shoved my fists in my pockets. I'm going to kill Grady_

"I'm going to kill him..." _I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut. Seth shook his head and sighed_

"You need... to go talk to your girl" _He said lowly_ "You made it sound like she's easy and you know damn well she's not" _He simply put and strode past me and down the two steps into the den. I started up the steps and placed a hand on the door knob. I already knew it was locked, it's just a habit. I softly knocked but received no answer_

"Sonny..." _No answer_ "...Sonny... open up" _I practically pleaded_ "...baby open the door" _Still no answer... She's not going to open it. I exhaled heavily and left her door_

* * *

><p>"Isn't this cute?" <em>Taylor gushed over a newborn blanket that was blue with white stripes in the living room<em>

"Did you talk to her?" _Seth whispered, in the middle of my mother's 'Awe's'_

"No, she won't open the door" I answered

"So, you gave up. The longer you wait. The more explosive it will be"

"Sonny's already explosive as is... she's not answering me or anything" _I shrugged. He chuckled and shook his head_

"Seth already painted the room so that's out of the way. We just need a crib"

"Can I buy it?" _My mom offered hastily_ "Let me buy my grandsons crib"

"Bro, go upstairs and get her to open the door. Weren't you supposed to be going to some auto show?"

"Yeah... _yeah_" I _said a little louder and rose to my feet. I jogged up the steps and knocked on her door again. I heard light footsteps before the door opened_ "Sonny..." _She rolled her eyes right before starting to close the door. I caught it with my hand and held it partially open_ "At least give me a chance..."

"I don't want to talk to you, Chad" _She murmured and pushed harder to close the door but... I'm stronger than he_r

"Then listen..."

"I don't want to hear your voice either"

"Sonny" _She gave up and let me in. I stood a few feet into her room with soft eyes_ "I'm sorry..."

"You're not"

"I am"

"Why would you even say it?"

"It was right after I found out you got into Oxford, a day later at practice. I was ranting..."

"You rant that bad about me then that's how you really feel" _She retorted_

"Sonny..."

"No, you made me sound like a slut that will easily open my legs to some guy that I meet. Shit, you made me sound like I'm a slut. Where the fuck did that assumption even come from?"

"I... was mad" _I stated_ "I apologize"

"My mother calling me a slut, I can take, James, I can take... Penelope... most of the time. You... never would I have imagined…" _She exclaimed quietly and shook her head_ "...just get out"

"...Sonny. I didn't mean that" _I reached out for her hand but she calmly rejected me_ "I swear I didn't mean it. You're not a slut..."

"I know I'm not a slut..." _She chuckled coldly_ "...you must think I am... because I slept around with plenty of guys" _She spat sarcastically_ "I was a virgin until I was sixteen. You lost yours freshman year. How old were you? Fourteen. How many girls did you sleep with? I don't even know. You're a fucking legend for it and apparently... I'm a slut for god knows what" _She took a step back and shrugged_

"Sonny..."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny..." _Chad closed the door and ran a hand through his short hair and blew out air from his nose. Why am I a slut? Where do people think of me that as? The only person I slept with here is Chad and I'm still doing that_ "You're not a slut... I. Didn't. Mean. It"

"Chad obviously th-" _He cut me off by cupping my face and kissing me slowly, lovingly. I lost my train of thought_

"Sonny, you beautiful stubborn woman, you're going to shut the hell up and you're going to fucking listen this time because I'm tired of hearing your mouth fight me" _What the hell? That was... arousing? Yeah, a little_ "I didn't mean it and you are not a slut. It took you the longest time to sleep with me. Hell it took you a while to give me your number. You are not a slut..." _He said slowly and backed me into the door while looking into my eyes the entire time_ "...if you were a slut, I wouldn't kiss you the way I do and I definitely wouldn't touch you the way I do..."

"Chad"

"I wouldn't listen to you when you talk and I wouldn't have let you live her if I thought you were a slut" _He said softly_ "I don't make whores my girlfriends and I definitely don't love them" _That is true..._ "I'm sorry..."

"You-"

"If you say something mean I swear I'm going to kiss the hell out of you until you can't even speak..." _Well then..._

"You're such an asshole" _Then it happened he covered my mouth with his and kissed me roughly. I mean, this was over the moon and yonder. His hands gripped at my waist tightly, sure enough going to leave finger shaped bruises. Mines tugged at his navy blue shirt, pulling over his head and blindly feeling his abs underneath my hands. I moaned into his mouth when he lifted me by my legs and wrapped them around him, suspending me off the ground. I wove my fingers into his blonde hair, letting his tongue into my mouth and fighting for a dominance that wouldn't exist with us. He really meant what he said. I felt the warmth of his toned naked chest through my shirt. He's... _"You're..."_ I panted out_

"I'm what?" _He smirked. What's the word?_ "Forgiven...?"

"Mhm" _I hummed. I tried to catch my breath by leaning my head on the door. He playfully bit my neck, making me shriek and wiggle out of his arms. I'm not letting him off that easy though_ "I... can't even breathe"

"You should get dressed. The auto show starts in an hour"

"I can't go... you have... practice and I have to figure out a few things with... school" _He furrowed his brows and cocked his head_

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Nope"

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't be doing this. There's always something I have to do because I'm going overseas and some major things are going to change. I got off my bike in front of a group of break taking mechanics and pulled my helmet off, letting my hair drop from the tie and drape around my shoulders. I had the usual reactions and ignored them. My stomach was feeling too queasy to even shoot the men a dirty look.<em>

"That's hot" _One of them mumbled and took a long drag from the cigarette in their mouth. I walked to the door of the shop and found the smell of tires and rubber a little harsh. The manager, Justin, was standing at one of his workers desks and signing a paper. I tucked my helmet underneath my head, pushing my hair back and tapping his back. The specific place I was at: Justin's motorcycle auto shop. I'm selling them. I am… selling my bikes. He turned around and furrowed his brows_

"How may I help you?"

"I..." _I swore that I wasn't going to cry when it came down to this but I'm letting a huge part- the remaining memories- of my father go_ "...I have seven Kawasaki Ninja's 250r's. I'm pretty sure they're all the same year. All 2003. I want to sell them…" _My voice was scratchy and I knew that this was it. I'm losing my dad completely… _"My mother ruined the paint of all of them but they run really well"

"How old are you?" _He quirked a brow and cleared his throat, suddenly interested. I would have to keep one until I leave so I can get around. The midnight blue one, I'm using that_

"Eighteen"

"I would have to come by and take a look at them"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_When I came home from practice, Grady not showing up probably because I'll be there- I pulled up into the driveway and parked. The second garage door was wide open and Sonny was sitting there with her legs crossed with a large hoodie. I opened the car door and went into the garage. I stood over her, beside her and furrowed my eyebrows. She wiped a tear from her cheek and rested both hands under her chin._

"Sonny?" _She inhaled slowly and shook her head_ "What's wrong?"

"I have to sell them" _She croaked. I looked at all seven of her bikes and sighed. Most likely thinking about who can care for them and didn't consider my family_

"My parents can"

"It's a lot of maintenance. I mean, they can rust and stop working if it isn't used" _This sucks ass. She shouldn't have to sell her bikes. They mean so much and I wasn't going to let her lose them that easy_

"It's fine if they stay here, Sonny" _I tried again_ "I'm going to USC. I'll be home every other weekend"

"I already sold them" What? _She shook her head and closed her eyes_ "The buyer is coming to pick them up tomorrow"

"Sonny..."

"I can't take them back even if I wanted to. I used most of my money on the flight to England and the rest is pocket money so I have a little while I'm over there" _She sobbed and pushed her hair back_ "But... don't worry about it. It's my problem. Not yours" _She stood up and walked into the house. Those are Sonny's most valuable thing to her. I couldn't let her sell them. I pushed myself up and started into the house. My father wasn't working today, so I went right up to his study and folded my arms_

"Dad, you have to buy Sonny's bikes from the guy she sold it to"

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow

"Buy her bikes back"

"Why?"

"Because they were her fathers and they're the only thing she has left, basically"

"Sonny sold them. It's her business and her vehicles"

"Dad..."

"She did it on her own. She must've wanted to give them up" _Is he out of his mind?_

"Sonny would never give them up, dad. She only did it because she had no place to put them"

"Then that's her business..."

"Just by them back!" _I roared, leaning my hands on my father's desk. He stood up in my face and clenched his jaw. I knew I had an attitude that he didn't like_

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"My father, a business man, movie director, a _good_ person" _I rambled off_ "You would make her so incredibly happy if you brought them back from the guy she sold them to. It would make you the best person in the entire world. Just do me this favor because I already have something I want to do for her in mind" _Her mother's not coming to her graduation because Sonny still feels weary about Connie. So, Portlyn and her other friends in Florida except James are coming up for her graduation_

"Chad... I don't even know who she sold them to"

"I'll find out. Can you please just buy them back and keep them here?"

"I'll see what I can do"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Suck ass ending! I'm sorry… I couldn't think of anything to happen after that and it was too long anyway. Review, my lovelies. Um… 'Louder' is going to be put up real soon like I said in the top A/N. So yeah… read and review. Chapter 47 coming soon…**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_They're gone. My father's bikes are gone. I only have one left and I just feel so empty. A large piece of me was gone and I'm trying my hardest not to cry about it. It's been a week later and that lump in my throat still exists. It's just the whole fact of leaving and knowing I'll most likely never see them again. I buried my head in my open locker and sighed. I'm stupid. I'm stupid and I can't write this speech and I'm freaking the fuck out. The song I wrote was finished, I can sing it when I want but the stress of everything is killing me. God, I'm so fucking stupid. I felt a pair of arms weave around my waist and I automatically knew who it was._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." _I groaned and shook my head_

"You look... stressed out" _He exhaled into my hair_ "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"I am happy, Chad" _I said while pulling my head out of the locker and turning around, facing him_

"That's bullshit, Sonny" _He chuckled and pushed a thick, wavy lock of hair out of my face. I shook my head in denial_ "Smile then..." _I forced out a small smile before he grinned_ "That was horrible"

"Really? It felt real to me"

"But it looked terrible"

"Oh, you're so nice to me" _I spat out sarcastically. He hasn't talked to Grady since... that argument they had. I haven't even seen Grady in school that much. _

"On the contrary, baby_" I smirked and opened my bag to take my textbook out and put it in the locker_ "Seriously, smile..." _He pressed and gripped my shoulders lightly. He shook my back and forth before ruffling my hair all over_

"Why? You don't like when I ruffle your hair so why would you ruffle mine?"

"I like when you ruffle my hair" _He murmured_

"Liar..."

"When we're in bed... I do" _I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes_ "I'm kidding. Well... not really"

"You're a pig" _I_ _heard him snicker, leaning on the locker next to mine_ "I finished... the song"

"Really? Well, Monroe, I can't wait to hear that. Is it about me?"

"Don't worry about it" _A grin formed on his face, making me feel warm all over._

"Fine, you can sing it today. After school"

"You want me to sing it after school? It has to be after... six because that's the time I get off work"

"Okay, that's fine with me" _He shrugged, folding his arms and clenching his jaw_

"Have you talked to Grady at all?"

"Nope"

"Are you going to?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because... he shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have said it either but the fact that he did that was fucked up"

"He's your best friend, Chad"

"Which makes it even worse" _He growled, getting angry. I find that whole argument to be_ _stupid_ "He isn't even in school. I don't know where the hell he's at" _I closed my locker and made sure it was locked_

"Is Tawni here?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm" _I quirked an eyebrow and scanned the campus for Grant. When I found him, I screamed out his name, making him come over_

"You're loud" _He announced_

"Where's your brother?" _I asked_

"He's here. Where? I don't know but he came today" _I turned to Chad and balled my fist in his hair, pulling him down to my level_

"Talk to Grady" _I demanded softly_ "If you don't, I will make sure you never see me naked for the rest of the time I'm here" _I enforced in a harsh way_. _He quirked a brow _"I always live up to my promises, Chad. You know that" _His blue eyes peered into mine before kissing him briefly. I released my hand and swiftly walked around him. He better talk to Grady_

"That's not fair" _He called out behind me while I walked to my English class_

"Life's not fair" _I called back_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I never meant to make you fight with Grady. I really didn't" _Tawni said lowly to me while walking me to health_

"Its fine, Tawni"

"You guys are best friends and you're fighting"

"Tawni, its fine"

"No... I feel bad"

"There's no possible way that it could be your fault"

"You're lying..." _She laughed_

"I am. I mean, you threw my name in there and I got yelled at for voicing my opinion"

"We were arguing. It slipped out"

"You're no longer my partner in crime, Tawni. You're fired" _She smiled and shook her head_ "Has he said anything about it at all?"

"No... Well yeah. He was just upset; ranting and rambling" _I slowed to a stop in front of the classroom _"He's just... upset"

"Obviously" _I let out a frustrated sigh_ "I'll talk to him"

"You're gonna be the bigger person?"

"Unfortunately" _I grumbled. Sonny is practically forcing me, using sex to threaten me. She's sneaky and conniving and uses her sex to get to me. Well played_

"I'll talk to you later..." _She chuckled and started away while I walked into the classroom. Grady sat in his usual seat next to mine but paid me no attention. I dropped into the seat and rubbed my forehead. Grady is my best friend and not talking to him is like not having water for a week. Everything is just dry but he has the biggest attitude in the world. I sighed and kept my eyes forward._

"You... finally decided to come to school" _I said to him. I heard him inhale before forcing it out_

"Don't talk to me, Chad"

_FLASHBACK_

"We should be friends"

"That sounds weird" I laughed loudly during baseball tryouts. Grady was a freshman like I was and had blonde hair like me. He's hilarious, I found out since he was in my math class "Why?"

"Because… you're good at baseball. I'm good at baseball. We attract girls…"

"It's a win-win for the both of us. You can be my wingman" I had my eye on this brunette. I think her name is Chloe. She was using the track on the other side of the fence while she ran dozens of laps "You're Seth's brother?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Same last name, you look alike. I recognized you from when he went here. I used to come to the games too"

"Oh..." She just kept running around like it was a breeze "Tell me something Grady, how are you with the opposite sex?"

"I'm a virgin. Does that answer your question?" He answered. I smirked and nodded "You don't look like one"

"But I am. That doesn't mean I haven't been experiencing everything else"

"We're so alike, it's scary. You and I are going to get along so well"

"I can tell. My one rule… don't ever repeat that shit that I say about someone. That's disrespectful. Follow that and I'll do the same for you"

"No problem"

_END FLASHBACK_

"You really have no right to an attitude"

"Really? I'm sorry your fucking majesty, I didn't mean to break your rules" _He spat out lowly and shook his head _

"What the hell is wrong with you, Grady?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Chad. Absolutely nothing. Everything is fucking perfect"

"Nothing is perfect with you right now and this is the first time you've been to school in days"

"Good Afternoon class, please take out a pen so you can fill out a questionnaire issued by the state" _I reached into my bag and pulled out a black pen_

"There's definitely something else going on with you and what I did- didn't spark the fuse" _I explained_

"Yes, it is!" _He suddenly blurted out loudly. I huffed out a breath of air and looked at him_ "You… you-" _He looked at me and shrugged _"Fuck it" _Grady grabbed his binder and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the teachers calls to come back. Without thinking, I sprang up and followed out of the classroom behind him. I could see him all the way down the corridor, turning into a door that led into the boy's locker room. I pushed the door open and found him in one of the aisles with his head in between his knees_

"Grady…"

"What! What do you want?"

"What happened? Why are you so touchy?" _I stood in front of him, leaning on the locker. He slowly lifted his head, glaring at me with watery eyes and a slightly red face. He rose to his feet, coming face to face with like he was going to fight me_

"You had to… you _had _to insert your opinion in my relationship and screw everything up, Chad"

"Whoa, Grady… you told something I said about girlfriend out of spite. You're in the wrong too" _He clenched his jaw repeatedly before speaking_

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong but you don't know how to mind your business" _A step to the side made us farther apart. I folded my arms and waited for a response_

"How? How did I screw up your relationship?"

"You have everything you could possibly want. You have a rich household, an amazing baseball skill that's going to get you anything in life, the school of your dreams, _and_ a beyond beautiful girlfriend"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sonny is leaving to go to school and you give Tawni the same advice to go away. What the hell was that?" _He snarled _"It was so shitty"

"Grady, it was advice, she didn't have to take it" _I threw my hands up out of frustration_

"But she did. Tawni isn't like Sonny. Tawni absorbs advice and shit up like a sponge and rolls with it. She's easy to convince. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't know. I don't know half the shit I do, Grady. I don't know why I like baseball; I don't know why I put so much pressure on myself. I don't know why I'm in here talking to you about an argument that shouldn't have even happened" _I whispered hastily _

"It's because you're my friend. My best friend"

"Am I? Best friends don't say shit the other ones say out of anger. Did I tell Tawni about how you went through her phone that time she left it at your house because you thought she was cheating on you with Nico? I never told her. Did I tell Tawni how you were talking to Layla Arnolds about things? No. I said one bad thing about my girlfriend and you toss it out in the air" _His eyes lowered. _

"So we're both wrong" _He mumbled _"Everything is falling apart on me, dude"

"How so?"

"Tawni's going to Rhode Island. That's so damn far away"

"Yeah- it just dawned on you, didn't it?" _I turned and took a seat_ _on the bench in the middle of the aisle_

"Beyond that, it's four whole years" _Sonny's going away for four whole years _"I don't know why but I can see myself with Tawni for a while…"

"Really?" _I snickered, watching him sit next to me _"I thought you to would be done by now" _He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. I grinned and nodded _"I was kidding"

"Remember when we said we wouldn't let girls get in the way?" _He started in a laugh… _"It happened"

"Yeah, I kind of expected it"

"Me too. When Sonny came- she got in the way. She made you all… mushy"

"No, she didn't. I can still kick your ass if I wanted to"

"Yeah, okay" _He smiled sarcastically. It's amazing how we made up in five seconds but haven't talked to each other in a week _"You're girlish screams would make you look weak"

"Shut up…" _I groaned _"We're getting detention for walking out of the class, you know?"

"Yeah… you shouldn't have followed me"

"You looked like you were gonna cry. I couldn't wait to see that"

"You're such an asshole" _He laughed loudly and pushed my shoulder. I ran my fingers through my short hair and stared at the dull silver metal locker in front of me _"We good?"

"Yeah, we're good" _I nodded, yes _"Seriously, don't repeat what I say"

"I won't. I swear. Even though you won't speak badly about Sonny again"

"Of course not. She was so pissed that day. I never wanted to punch you in the face so hard in my entire life"

"I'm glad you didn't. You might break my nose like you did to David" _I scoffed and rose to my feet. After settling things in the locker room, we went to the last ten minutes of class. Of course we were yelled at by our teacher but it didn't faze me. I just stared at her like she was crazy. We were dismissed and we were heading back over to Tawni's class to get her for lunch. She walked out of the classroom with a bashful, timid look on her face. I pulled out my phone and started a new text to Sonny_

'**What class do you have? I have a free' – CDC**

"Did you guys make up?" _She asked lowly. Grady nodded and took her hand in his. He kissed her shortly before whispering something in her ear. She turned a deep, deep red and hugged him tightly _"So… everything is back to normal then?"

"Yeah…" _I answered_

"Thank god" _She exclaimed_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Penelope…" _I muttered in the middle of the hallway while she was at her locker alone. I can't write the speech. I haven't been here long enough to do it. I know people but I don't know a lot. There are certain things others should do even if my job calls for it. I had seen Grady walk past my class with Chad following last period. I'll ask him about it later. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at me_

"What do _you _want?"

"I want you… to write the speech for graduation. You know a hell of a lot more about the students that go here and you're fit to do it" _I said right off the back. No matter how much it killed me, it was the right thing to do._

"You're giving _me _the honor of writing the graduation speech?" _She folded her arms and still gave me the same glare. I nodded and exhaled shortly _"Why?"

"I just explained why. Do you not get it?"

"Is this about embarrassing yourself in front of everyone? You have stage fright?"

"No, I don't have stage fright. If I wouldn't have come here, your grades would've gotten you Valedictorian. You would've been top of this class. You… deserve the speech more than I do"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Yes and I'm crazy fo-"

"No" _She cut me off rudely and grinned _"You said if you 'wouldn't have come here'. You finally realized it…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You realized that if you wouldn't have came here, you wouldn't have changed things"

"I didn't say that" _I scoffed _"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see, Sonny… if you didn't come here everything would've been in the perfect place. I would still be top of class, I'd be the one every guy excited over, I'd be the one the girls would be envious of because I would _still _have Chad. You _belong _in Florida. That's who you are. No, you decided to come here and change everything"

"Are you going to take the speech or not?" _I grew impatient and annoyed. She just kept going with her 'woe is me' act._

"You ruined everything. My parents are divorced thanks to you…"

"I had nothing to do with your fathers cheating" _I snarled. Who the hell does she think she is? She's making me mad. _

"If Anthony would've taken care of your mother like a real man would she wouldn't have found my father so interesting…"

"Shut up, Penelope" _I growled_

"I mean, obviously that's what happened? She couldn't get happy over Anthony and she found it in my father" _I ran my tongue on the inside of my cheek and shook my head. Try to stay calm…_

"Shut the fuck up…"

"It's pretty insane, honestly…" _She shrugged _"…your dad couldn't make your mother happy. But he definitely made _you _happy…"

"W-What? Shut the hell up" _My hands were aching to hit her face._

"Is that why she cheated? She was jealous of how much fun you and Anthony had. His marriage was shadowed over by his relationship with his little girl. He spent more time with you than with your mom"

"Penelope…" _My fists curled in a ball, my breathing growing deeper. I started to let my bag drop on the floor_

"I mean… it sucks"

"You're so fucking lucky I don't beat the living shit out of you!" _I screamed at her and held back from hitting her _"You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about my father so shut the fuck up! Just take the fucking speech and keep my father's name out of your mouth!" _She snapped her jaw shut and let a tear run down her face. Damn, that felt good. I secured my bag and stormed away. Stupid ass bitch doesn't get the fucking hint about my father. I have a free so that was my last class. I went to my locker and pulled out my helmet, placing my unneeded text books in there before closing it. Unfortunately, I have to work. I pulled out my phone and chewed on my lip at a text that was received fifteen minutes ago._

'**I'm going to work. I'll see you… later. I guess' – SM**

'**You guess?' – CDC**

_I got back automatically. I grinned and started a reply as I walked to my bike_

'**Yeah, I might runaway' – SM**

'**Runaway? Well, I guess we'll go together' – CDC**

'**You weren't invited' – SM**

'**Since when do I need an invitation? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper' – CDC**

_I chuckled and shook my head_

'**Pompous asshole' – SM**

'**Ow. My ego. The bruising never ends' – CDC**

'**You'll survive' – SM**

'**I'm dying, baby. Come save me' – CDC**

_I stopped and smirked in front of my bike. Chad is… so… ugh._

'**I'm sorry. I don't do distress calls' – SM**

_I placed my helmet on and tucked my phone into my pocket. I fixed my bag behind me and cleared my throat. I could feel it vibrate with a new message as I swung my leg over my bike and put the key in the ignition. Once the bike was on, I pulled out of the lot and started on the freeway to Monty's. I pulled up in the back and went to the back door. I pulled my helmet off and shook out my hair, placing all my belongings in my employee locker and tying the apron around my waist. I tucked my notepad and pen in one of the pockets and sighed. Remember the phone in my pocket, I read the last text he sent _

'**It's not a distress call, Sonshine. Besides, if I was in distress I think I can handle myself. Your man can handle anything. Expect… losing you. That would kill me. Why? I'm fucking whipped. So… hurry up and finish working so you can get your ass home and sing that song for me' – CDC**

_Then… I blushed like an idiot and squeezed my eyes shut. I wish butterflies in my stomach never existed because they're fluttering profusely._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I want to hear her sing" _My mother stated. Sonny should be on her way home, I think._

"I don't think she's gonna want to sing in front of you, Mom" _I chuckled and threw a can of beer at Seth when he asked for it. Taylor had her head down on the table and Chloe was rubbing her back. She had… afternoon sickness. Gross. It was mandatory for me to take a shower since I came from practice and Taylor took a whiff of me. She said that I was going to make her throw up._

"I don't care. I want to see why she got into Oxford"

"She got in for the piano _and _singing. Just ask her to play the piano for you" _My mother refused and held her ground_

"Nope"

"Fine, you're going to make her nervous"

"Sonny doesn't get nervous" _Chloe giggled and said aloud _"She's too open to get nervous" _A loud rumble drifted into the garage before it completely stopped and the garage door was opened and closed._

"We're in the kitchen" _Seth announced_

"I got pulled over" _She blurted out and dropped her keys on the table near the door. I heard her start walking to where we were _"I got pulled the fuck over because I was speeding in a fucking sixty five speed zone going eighty…" _She was cursing like my mother wasn't here. My mother grinned and motioned for us to keep quiet _"…he wrote me a ticket for speeding and then gave me shit since the bike registration is in my father's name. So now I have a shitty two hundred dollar ticket for-" _Sonny stopped short when she came into the kitchen and stared at my parental unit _"Wow… your mother's home" _She muttered. I started laughing as she bit her bottom lip _

"You need your mouth rinsed out" _My mother smiled and quirked a brow at Sonny _"Do you always curse that much?"

"Psh… no" _She scoffed _

"Yeah" _I corrected_

"… I didn't know you were home. I'm sorry. Excuse my language" _I kept laughing and covered my face. It's too funny. Sonny shook her head and closed her eyes_

"Do you get nervous, Sonny?" _Chloe asked_

"Do I get nervous? Yes. I was nervous… about… showing up here that night my mother and I fought. I was nervous about getting into Oxford. I was nervous about… telling him" _She pointed to me and leaned on the opposite counter_

"Why?" _I questioned_

"I… was nervous because Oxford is far and I didn't tell you and you were going to be upset. Some part of it was my fault but the other was yours because I told you not to get attached"

"Did you or did you not say 'I love you' first?" _She smiled and looked up_

"I did…"

"So, who got attached first?"

"You did. You realized that you loved me in Vegas. Grady told me" _I'm going to kill Grady. I chuckled and nodded _

"But you said it first"

"I realized when you dropped me home after meeting your parents. That was _after _Vegas. I just made the first move"

"So… where do we stand, Sonshine?"

"We're evenly attached and both messed up in the head"

"Fair enough"

"Fine"

"Fine" _I spat back_

"Good"

"Good" _I finished_

"That's so weird. I've never heard banter like that" _Taylor looked up at us like we were crazy _"We all want to hear you sing, Sonny"

"You told them?" _She peered over to me_

"It might've slipped out"

"You have the biggest mouth ever" _Sonny whispered and inhaled slowly _"Yeah, alright… whatever" _She waved it off. My mother left the kitchen to go put her shoes on. Sonny walked over to the counter I was leaning on and stopped beside me _"If I get any shit from any of you- mainly Seth- I'm going to scream"

"What did I do?" _Seth leaned back in his chair and held his hands up defensively._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_This studio is huge. It looks legit. I mean, I recognize all of the equipment from how it looked in New York. It's familiar but not that familiar. Are the studios in England going to look like this? The booth was very spacious and it was nice and cool in here. I wondered where Mr. Cooper was but I guessed he started working on another movie. Taylor knew how to work the stuff so I figured out the beat with her and recorded the background voices while Chad and everyone else waited outside the soundproof room. I can't believe I'm doing this_

"You want me to let them in?"

"Yeah…" _I answered and watched them sit- some stand- around the studio… looking at me through the glass._

"If you suck, Sonny… I'm going to laugh" _I flipped him off discreetly and placed the headphones over my ears. I gave Taylor a thumbs up and waited for the music to play in my ears. The track started slowly, so I took a deep breath before singing._

'**The slightest words you said'**

'**Have all gone to my head'**

'**I hear angels sing, in your voice' **_I sang out. I kept my eyes off of my boyfriend because it would drive me insane to look at him and sing this_

'**When you pull me close'**

'**Feelings I've never known'**

'**They mean everything, you leave me no choice' **_I focused my eyes on the spot on the wall. It was right above Seth's head. I didn't want to look at anyways face_

'**Light on my heart, light on my feet'**

'**Light in your eyes, I can't even speak' **_I breathed out evenly. Maybe I should just take a peek to see what he thinks. Not yet. Yes, he had something to do with this song_

'**Do you even know how you make me weak?'**

'**I'm a lightweight' **_I belted out. It's a personal song mostly._

'**Better be careful what you say'**

'**With every word I'm blown away'**

'**You're in control of my heart' **_I held the note shortly. The vocals in the background sounded really good. I let my eyes wonder over to my boyfriend who had a smirk on his face. I fought back my own and kept singing_

'**I'm a lightweight'**

'**Easy to fall, easy to break'**

'**With every move my whole world shakes'**

'**Keep me from falling apart' **

'**Make a promise please; you'll always be in reach' **_I started another verse. The verses are deeper than my normal voice but they sound better. I trailed my eyes over to his mother who had a large smile on her face. Then Taylor and Chloe who had large grins on his face and of course Seth; who was in awe. _

'**Just in case I need, you there when I call'**

'**This is all so new, seems too good to be true'**

'**Could this really be a safe place to fall?' **

'**Light on my heart, light on my feet' **

'**Light in your eyes, I can't even speak'**

'**Do you even know how you make me weak, Oh?' **_I placed my hands over my abdomen and sang out the chorus. The whole time, Chad had a knowing smirk on his face. I hated and loved him for it at the same part._

'**I'm a lightweight'**

'**Better be careful what you say'**

'**With every word I'm blown away'**

'**You're in control of my heart'**

'**I'm a lightweight'**

'**Easy to fall, easy to break'**

'**With every move my whole world shakes' **_I dropped my hands slowly to my sides. I flowed with the key of the song, never looking down at the paper in front of me_

'**Keep me from falling apart' **

'**Keep me from falling down drowned in your love' **_I chewed on my lip for a brief second as I had a pause. _

'**It's almost all too much'**

'**Handle with care' **_I took a deep breath for the note I was about to hold. I brought my hands up to the headphones and placed my hands over them. _

'**Say you'll be there' **_I belted out, squeezing my eyes shut. I slowly dropped my hands and held them out at my sides as ran out of breath. _

'**Oh, I'm a lightweight'**

'**Better be careful what you say'**

'**With every word I'm blown away' **_I opened my eyes and saw Chad's lit up fully. He had the largest, biggest, million watt smile on his face. _

'**You're in control of my heart'**

'**I'm a lightweight'**

'**Easy to fall, easy to break' **_I shook my head and rubbed my fingers on the side of my jeans_

'**With every move my whole world shakes, keep me from falling apart'**

'**Keep me from falling apart' **_I stepped a little closer to the mic and sang out the last bit of the song loudly. I dropped my eyes and finished the song softly_

'**Keep me from falling apart, **

'**Oh, falling apart'**

_Once the music stopped completely, I removed the large headphones and hung them over the mic. There was a short sound of feedback from the studio before I heard his mother's voice._

"That…was… amazing!" _She shrieked and let out a huge exhale _"No wonder Oxford took you. You can really, really sing"

"Thanks" _I played a small smile on my face. Chad leaned back in the chair with an amused look on his face_

"You can't be pretty and talented. You have to choose one" _Seth said aloud _"That was really good, Sonny"

"Thanks" _I repeated_

"I uh… we should go so Chad can say something to Sonny" _Seth patted his brothers shoulders and opened the studio door. Taylor took something out of the recorder. A disc. She recorded it for me. They all walked out and closed the door behind them. I opened the booth door and leaned in the doorway_

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, what _am_ I going to do with you?" _He got up from his chair and made his way over to me_

"You liked it?"

"I loved it actually. I liked everything about it" _He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled_

"Good, part of it was your influence"

"That part I knew. I figured it out when you sang the first line" _He's cocky_

"You were smirking the entire time"

"Until you belted out that note in the middle of the song. It was a holy shit moment. I mean, you can _really _sing and I can't express that enough" _I'm really not that good_ "No matter how hard I try there's always that voice inside of you making you believe that you aren't good"

"You know me so well"

"That I do" _He whispered huskily. Chad is like the… Chuck Bass of my life _"I say… _we _go get something to eat so I can convince you on how great you are"

"You're treating me to dinner? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing…" _He shrugged and motioned toward the door _"Nothing at all"

"Then something should be arranged after. Your car can use some love" _I stepped forward and placed my hands on his waist. He grinned a smug, sexy grin and stared into my brown orbs with his blue ones_

"Are you implying on… being with me?"

"There's a whole lot more to being with you, Chad"

"Explain it to me, baby. I would love to hear it" _He quirked an eyebrow. I planted a kiss on his neck before going farther up to his ear_

"Just say yes so we can go" _I mumbled _

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? REVIEW! I need the reviews for these last chapters. There's two more and then the epilogue! THERE'S ONLY TWO LEFT? NOOO! Review and I'll put my new story up. Review please and thank you… Chapter 48 coming soon…**

**You guys voted on happy ending the most so happy it's going to be :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N**

**GUYS! Thanks for your reviews! Um… in the last chapter I said that there were two chapters. I made a mistake. There are two more chapters after this one then the epilogue. So… it'll be 51 chapters in this story. So… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Graduation is a two days. Sonny's leaving in a week. I found the guy she sold her bikes to. Hopefully we get them back before she goes because he's being stubborn about selling them. He already fixed all the paint on them and made it sparkly new so he feels that he shouldn't sell them. Complete bullshit. My dad is willing to pay any price to get them but he's not budging. He's on the phone with the guy every afternoon in his office. Sonny already sent half her things to her school. She didn't send her clothes yet but everything else she sent. It's starting to look empty in that room and my stomach drops every time I go inside. Sonny's mom isn't coming to her graduation because she has a extremely important meeting. To me, it's like she screwed Sonny over but I'll keep my mouth shut about it._

_My whole secret this entire month was that Portlyn and Daniel are coming. Sonny doesn't know but most of them are here but they're coming to the house today. My parents are having a barbecue so the more the merrier. Sonny stood in front of her closet with her back to the door, pushing the clothes around on the rack. I silently walked up behind her and poked her side. She jumped with a squeal and turned around_

"Why?"

"It was fun" _I_ _shrugged, caressing her shoulders_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a dress that I can wear underneath the gown" _The graduation gown hanging on the back of her door. It was red and had a long black ribbon that went around both her shoulders. It was her valedictorian ribbon. Penelope got one also but hers is shorter and thinner. _

"Oh..." _I breathed out and wove my arms around her waist_ "Well, I think it's time to take a break" _I lifted her easily and dropped her on the bed. She laughed and shook her head when I fell down next to her_

"I never get anything done around you"

"Yeah, I'm distracting"

"That's not a good thing" _I laid my head in her lap and looked up at her. Her thumb ran along my jawline before letting out a sigh_ "I've never seen you get a pimple"

"I haven't seen you get one either. I don't get pimples. I make sure my face is clean and I drink water"

"Well, you sound like me then" _She smiled and ran her fingers through my short hair_

"So... I have a surprise for you today"

"I don't like surprises so just tell me"

"No, it doesn't work like that" _I looked around her neck and saw the locket that I had gave her for Christmas. I grinned and brought my hand up to it_

"Have you ever taken this off?"

"Nope"

"Never? Not even in the shower?"

"Not even then" _She mumbled and looked down at me softly. I gave a smile and dropped my hand. She never ever took it off_ "I'm not planning on giving it back so..."

"I don't want it back. It's yours" _I chuckled quietly_

"Do you have what you're wearing for graduation?"

"You mean what my mother is forcing me to wear? Yeah, I got it"

"She picked it out?"

"No, I told her I already had a pair of black pants and a shirt. She decided that the pair of pants I already had wasn't good enough so she bought a new pair and is forcing me to wear it"

"I like your mom, she's amazing"

"She's... a mom" _I shook my head and_ _smirked. My mother and Sonny had gotten closer. I mean, my mom thinks of Sonny as a daughter. Especially since she treats her like one_ "Am I ever going to get to see that picture book you slept with me over?" _She cocked her head and held back a smile_

"I don't know. Maybe when I leave"

"In a week, you'll be gone. Let's not think about that at all" _Sonny laughed shortly_

"Okay... so what are you thinking about?"

"You leaving me" _She slacked her shoulders and exhaled_

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be back for Thanksgiving and... Christmas, New Years. If I get the money for it..."

"How much is a round trip ticket?" _I asked_

"Around four hundred dollars"

"Holy shit..." _I mumbled and dragged a hand down my face. That's a whole lot of money for one round trip ticket. It's going to be hard getting her here for those breaks_

"Yeah" _She breathed out quietly and pushed her hair back_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I stood in the backyard with Derek and Grant as Chad and Grady ran to the store to get some ice for the coolers twenty minutes ago. Surprisingly there are a lot of people here. Penelope is even here with Joey and personally I find it funny. There's some parents also but not a lot. It's one big barbecue. I walked over to Seth who was manning the grill._

"You're flipping burgers. That's such a fantastic job" _I teased_

"Yes, compared to wearing an apron and serving people..." _He retorted. I snickered and shrugged my shoulders _

"Where's Chloe?"

"On her way. Her father... is coming"

"You don't like her dad?"

"Her dad doesn't like me. He thinks I'm too old to be around his daughter and that I took her virtue"

"But... you didn't and you're twenty two. Yeah, I get the dads point"

"I didn't take her virginity but he thinks I did and hates me with everything he has" _He laughed with a shrug of his shoulders_ "Whatever"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"He doesn't listen to me. I don't even go around him because he'll kill me. So him in my house would just be bad"

"Wow, that fucking sucks"

"Yeah... but I can't do anything about it" _There was a loud crash that came through the backyard door followed by a laugh. Grady was sliding open the door with ice over his shoulder and a hand on his forehead. Chad was laughing he entire way over. I lifted the top of the cooler and watched him dump ice into it_

"That fucking hurt" _Grady groaned_

"What happened?" _Seth asked_

"Grady ran into the door" _Chad said loudly and took another one of the ice bags from Grady. I chuckled and moved the ice around to spread out over the cooler._

"The glass is too clean. It looked like it was open" _Grady defended. They each had three bags. Chad was ripping open the third one_ "It's not even my fault"

"Yeah okay..." _Seth chortled sarcastically_ "Your girlfriends here"_ He motioned to Grady with the spatula. Grady dropped his bags of ice and walked away_

"So much for the help" _Chad mumbled and bent down to pick it up another bag _"Seth's flipping burgers..."

"Why does that fascinate you two?" _He exclaimed and threw his hands up. I smiled and pushed my hands in the back pockets of my shorts. I wasn't wearing boots. I had on low top converses. He looked at me shortly and shook his head_ "Why are your shorts so short?"

"Your brother hates it. That's the only reason I wear them"

"And I'll rip them off when I get the chance" _Chad whispered in my ear. I smirked and tilted my head. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked away from me when he answered it. I questioned who it was that made him walk away but then I let it go_

"What's the surprise, Seth?"

"I can't tell you" _He closed the lid on the grill and started moving away. I fiddled with pendant on my neck._

"Why not?"

"He told me not to"

"Since when do you follow your brother's order?"

"Since today. Don't worry about it so much. You'll love it" _Then he just stopped talking when Chloe came into the backyard. He froze and she burned red in the face. I sighed out a silent laugh and watched her walk up to him_

"Wow... don't you look... damn. I mean..."

"Smooth, Seth" _I taunted. Chloe giggled at the comment_

"Amazing..." _He finished which was then cut off by her dad appearing next to her _"Hi, Mr. DeWitt"

"Seth" _The man greeted him back_ "Can we talk?"

"Dad we just got here" _Chloe muttered_

"Seth?" _He motioned towards the farther part of the backyard. Seth nodded and fought to hold a smirk back. Once her dad stepped a few feet away, Seth let out a huff and shook his head_

"I hate talking to your father" _He said loud enough_

"I tried talking him out of it but he wasn't budging" _Chloe softened her eyes and took a step closer Seth. I saw Chad coming out of the house with his father holding two packs of beer_ "Okay?" _Chloe said which snapped me out of my trance_

"Yeah, it's fine"

"Thank you..." _She drawled out and kissed him leisurely_ "Go before he gets impatient" _Chloe dropped her head when he went with her father. Chloe's dad seems like the protective type_ "God, my dad's annoying"

"He's being a dad"

"I know but... it's annoying. Anyway... are you excited for your surprise?"

"No, I don't like surprises"

"You'll like this one" _She sang out and placed her hands on my shoulders_ "I'm sure of it"

"Mhm" _I snickered_ "You should just tell me"

"Nah..." _She dropped her hands, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and smiling_ "He'd be mad if I did"

"What the hell? Can someone tell me what the surprise is?"

"No..." _Chad said from near the table where the food was set out. He strode over to us and Chloe immediately walked away_ "It's here anyway"

"What's here?"

"Well, I know you won't have a lot of time to say goodbye to people and I know that you're going to love me for this"

"Maybe..."

"Trust me, you are" _He stepped behind me and placed his hands over my eyes_

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, baby..." _I heard him chuckle. I held my hands in front of me out of instinct_ "Okay... ready?"

"Yeah" _He dropped his hands. In front of my stood Portlyn and Daniel. The closest people to me in the world_

"That was the longest fucking flight ever" _Daniel said aloud. I ran up to Portlyn and jumped on her. She caught me and laughed loudly_

"Hey, Sonny" _I freaking love Chad, man. I let go of her, smiling like an idiot._

"I missed you guys" _I said in a laugh. Then I moved over and stood in front of Daniel_

"Don't you look like you're glowing" _He teased and ruffled my hair_

"You too. I heard you and Annie finally got together" _I pushed him away from me before he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head in a friendly way and laughed deeply_

"Yeah, unfortunately" _Portlyn chimed in_ "Shits all awkward now between them"

"I bet it is" _I hinted _"I can't believe you're here" _I said lowly_

"Well, it was all Chad's idea" _Daniel said. I turned around to see Chad with a beer bottle in his hand. I smiled big and he shrugged_

"Go get food and stuff. I'll be back in a few" _I said to my group of friends. They walked off together so I strode over to him_ "Chad Dylan Cooper..."

"Sonny Rae Monroe"

"That was the surprise?"

"Maybe" _He said with a grin_ "It wasn't bad"

"No, it wasn't"

"You like it?"

"I love it" _I hugged him tightly and felt his arms come around my waist_ "Thank you..."

"You're welcome" _I leaned back and kissed his cheek_ "I'm pretty sure it's a little more to the left" _I smirked, moving my lips slightly to the left and pecked his._

* * *

><p>"So you live here?" <em>Daniel leaned back in the chair with a beer bottle in his hand. I nodded slowly and leaned my elbow and head on the table. Portlyn smirked at me and took a sip out of her bottle <em>"His house is huge"

"Yeah…" _I responded_

"All because your mother hit you. It's kind of a good thing that it happened because you wouldn't be having that much sex if you lived at home" _Portlyn stated, making Daniel laugh and me purse my lips_

"Really, Portlyn? Was that even necessary?"

"Yes, it was"

"How come the rest didn't come?"

"Carmen has food poisoning from some food she ate, Sammy and Trent went to go move into their dorms at Duke. Trevor just didn't want to go. Brandon… I don't know what he was doing and well, Annie's on lockdown because her mother caught her and Daniel in bed the second time they fucked each other"

"Really? She interrupted you guys or you were just naked? I want to hear the story" _I looked at Daniel who had his hand over his face. He was laughing…_

"First off, her mother wasn't home when it all started"

"I want to hear the story of how it all even began, Danny Boy" _He glared at me and inhaled_

"Annie was trying on a dress for one of her cousins wedding and she asked me to zip it up. The only reason I was there was because I was waiting on Brandon so we can go pick up his new bike from the shop. So… when I zipped it up she said that it was a horrible dress and I said it wasn't. Then she told me to unzip it and Annie has the sexiest bra and panties alive and her tattoos are amazing. She started laughing because I was staring. I didn't know she had a body like _that. _I mean, she doesn't flaunt it like you two do…" _He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I brought a bottle up to my lips and took a long sip_ "…then I just kissed her"

"No… he kissed the _hell_ out of her" _Portlyn changed, I snickered and looked at Daniel for assurance _"I mean, he turned Annie out"

"Okay… I kissed the _fuck_ out of her. Then all that foreplay and shit happened. That was the first time. Then the second time… I came over to burrow her textbook. She just got out the shower so… she was in a towel and I didn't know what to do"

"Ew…" _I mumbled jokingly. He nodded and rolled his eyes_

"So… then it just happened. Annie and I were into it…under her covers…" _I already started laughing because I knew where it was going _"…halfway through it, her mother came through the door without knocking and just exploded. She was cursing in Spanish calling me a horny dog. The whole time we were just laughing because of how awkward and sudden it was"

"You didn't get off her?"

"No, we weren't finished" _He scoffed. I started laughing harder, pushing my hair out of my face _"So then we finished and I left and now she's on punishment"

"You really out did yourself this time. I give you props" _He cocked his head and grinned _"So what? Does Annie crave Daniel now?"

"No, it's the other way around" _Portlyn teased him. He flipped her off, making me form a smile._

"I am who I am. I can't change that" _He stated _"So… what about you and him?"

"What about us?"

"What do you mean 'what about us?' You and Chad… seem…" _Portlyn fiddled with the bottle cap on the table _"Together in every possible way…"

"I don't talk about my sex life"

"What the hell?" _They both said at the same time. I shook my head and stared at the glass in front of me_

"Since when? You told me everything but you don't talk about your _sex _life with _him_" _Portlyn gestured to Chad across the overly large backyard _"You're kidding"

"I'm not"

"Does… he know… about you… and me?" _Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. I watched as Penelope sat down at the table of guys that sat Grady, Chad, Tawni, Derek, Grant and Chloe. I narrowed my eyes and chewed on the inside of my cheek _"How I have your virginity?"

"Yeah, I told him and he said it was awkward yet… funny"

"Awkward yet funny?"

"Mhm…"

"At least he knows. It won't start any unnecessary drama between me and him"

"Yup"

"Is that girl here?" _Portlyn started _"Penelope…?"

"Yeah"

"Where is she…?"

"Sitting there at that table" _I motioned with my head _"She's the one in the green sundress"

"Huh" _Portlyn clicked her tongue _"She's pretty…"

"Mhm, she's not ugly. She just has a really bad attitude" _I said. She grabbed her bottle and got up from the chair. I raised my brows and looked at her _"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go mess with her"

"She has a boyfriend"

"I don't care"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Who's that girl that looks like Sonny?" _Penelope asked as she sat down next to me and sighed. The table went quiet as they just looked at her. Penelope isn't really cool with anyone anymore. She turned into a bitch._

"Sonny's best friend" _I answered_

"Oh…" _She breathed out _"What's her name?"

"Portlyn"

"The guys from Florida too?"

"Yeah, they both are"

"Hm" _A few seconds later Portlyn sat down between Derek and Grady and placed her beer bottle in her hand_

"Hi…" _She said _"You must be Penelope" _She smiled at my ex and pointed _"I'm Portlyn…"

"Penelope"

"You're very pretty, Penelope. Did you know that?"

"Thanks…" _She answered slowly _"You're Sonny's friend"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"No, you seem nicer…"

"Do I?" _I turned my head to see Daniel and Sonny laughing at whatever they were talking about. I'm happy she's having fun. _"I'm really not…" _Portlyn… she's going to start something. Nothing bad, she's just going to say something. I can feel it _"So… you used to date… him?" _She muttered, gesturing to me. Penelope furrowed her brows and leaned forward on the table._

"Yeah. You know Sonny more than I do. Was she always like that? Bitchy and mean?"

"Penelope…" _I warned after she insulted my girlfriend_

"It's just a question"

"Sonny… isn't a bitch and she's not mean. You must've gotten on her bad side. So my question to you is… what did you do to get on her bad side?" _Portlyn clasped her hands and looked at Penelope. Penelope clenched her jaw and blew out air from her nose _"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"No…"

"No?" _She smiled _"Well, then I would love to hear your answer"

"It's multiple things"

"Like…?"

"Like…" _I peered over at Grady who had is arm behind Tawni's chair. He was holding back a laugh while Derek had a smirk. Portlyn's going to call her out _"…the fact that she's here"

"Why does it bother you that she's here? It's been a year and two months since Sonny's been here. It's something internal if you're still upset about what happened over time. You're obsessively upset about Sonny and she's always on your mind. The only reason… you might be thinking about her so much is if…"

"I'm not into girls" _She blurted out_

"Whoa, I was going to say that you're jealous but…" _She held her hands up with a grin. I snorted a chuckle but caught myself. _"...I guess…" _Penelope braced her elbows on the table and scowled _

"Why the hell did you come over here? To start with me?"

"No, of course not. I wanted to find out why you didn't like Sonny. You're the one that blowing things out of proportion"

"I don't like Sonny because I don't like her. She's rude a-and… you're exactly like her" _Portlyn smiled and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the beer bottle, taking a sip_

"No… I'm not"

"Yes, you are. You ride bikes and the tattoos, the attitude, you make the same threats she makes…"

"No, I'm not like Sonny at all. You see, Sonny was always the nicest out of everyone. It takes a lot to get her upset" _It really does _"Me? No, I have low tolerance. If you pulled half the shit you said to Sonny to me… I probably would beat the _fuck_ out of you" _I covered my mouth to hold back an outburst. Derek dragged a hand down his face and looked at Grant who was silently laughing _"The reason she didn't… is because she's nice. Too nice in fact…"

"Sonny isn't nice"

"You don't have a lot of sex, do you?"

"What?" _We all laughed out. Penelope folded her arms and glared at the other brunette_

"You don't have a lot of sex. Sex calms you down and you're obviously pent up. You need a man that can satisfy you. That's for sure. You need someone experienced"

"Who are you to talk about _my _love life? I have... a very good sex life"

"I find it quite odd that she's fine with everyone else at this table but you" _She thrusted a finger to Penelope _"I admit, you are very smart, I can tell but when it comes to logical and street smarts, you're slow as hell. You're over protected and you cry to daddy when things don't go your way. So, I'll ask you this one more time and I want an honest answer. Then I'll tell you the truth about yourself"

"Sonny kissed Chad"

"Chad kissed Sonny first, she only kissed back. That's one wrong fact, keep going" _What the hell? _

"Chad is now with Sonny. My parents are divorced because of Sonny"

"No, no- my sweet little Penelope- your parents are divorced because your dad couldn't keep his _dick_ in his pants. Sonny had nothing to do with that. You're mother, father and Connie- that's their problem"

"Sonny got Valedictorian when she wasn't even here for that long. I was supposed to get that spot. She has everything. What else could she possibly need? I'm happy she's leaving"

"Right okay so… here's my answer. Sonny doesn't have everything. Sonny doesn't have a father and she doesn't have a proper mother. You know the deal between those two. She's the only child so she fends for herself. Sonny also doesn't have good coping mechanisms…" _She sipped her beer again before continuing. I like Portlyn. She's a harder version of Sonny _"...You say she has everything but she doesn't. She doesn't have a parent that can throw cash at her every whim like you do and she doesn't have a parent that's going to her graduation. What else doesn't she have?"

"Manners"

"No, she has them, she just doesn't use them. You know what you have, Penelope? You have everything you could possibly think of because you're so fucking sheltered and protected from the world. If you let one person get you down like how Sonny gets under your skin… you'll never be happy. Ever"

"Holy shit…" _I mumbled_

"So, I figure that you have no excuse to be the _bitch_ that you are. You're seeking attention and you're pissed because you aren't getting it. I'm pretty sure the boyfriend that you have is willing to give you attention but your head is so far up your ass that you can't even see it. Don't get me wrong, you're a very pretty, smart girl and you'll go far in life… making a living off of... being on your knees on all the time. With that… it was nice talking to you" _She got up and walked away like it was a nice conversation. It was funny as hell. I looked at Penelope who had her tail between her legs and a small sad look. She looked up and rose to her feet to go where ever she was going_

"She's so much like your girlfriend" _Derek exclaimed in a laugh and shook his head _"Oh my god… I've never seen that in my entire life"

"I like Portlyn" _Grant chuckled and nodded _"I was intimidated"

"So, what's wrong with Sonny and her mother?" _Grady asked. Chloe looked at me, I looked at her and I pursed my lips_

"She's never around, that's all" _Chloe answered_

"Oh… that's why she lived here?"

"Mhm" _Let's go with that_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I think Grant and Derek is in love with Portlyn" _Chad said a few minutes after I walked into the house to get out of the heat for a while. I plopped on the couch and buried my head in the cushions. I could hear the faint sound of music playing outside._

"Yeah, I noticed"

"Why are you inside?"

"I was hot. No matter how much water I drink, I feel like I'm going to pass out"

"Well, stay inside for a while. We don't need you passing out" _He lifted my legs, sat down, and rested them on top of his lap _"Are you happy?"

"About Portlyn and Daniel being here? Yes, thank you"

"You're welcome" _A smile ran across his face _"C'mere…" _He mumbled, taking my hand and pulling me up to him. I leaned my body into his and closed my eyes _"I don't want to think about school these next two days…"

"Act on impulse"

"That has it's consequences"

"Well then I'll act on impulse and you'll follow along. How does that sound?" _His fingers played with mines absentmindedly, tapping them together softly _

"You _always _act on impulse. When have you ever actually thought about your actions, Sonny?"

"I thought about sleeping with you the first time"

"No, that was impulse because it happened so fast"

"I thought about dating you… no that was impulse" _I trailed off _"I thought about…"

"You think about nothing when you're with me. Everything just happens to fall in place. Why? I'm fucking amazing…" _I chuckled and stood up with my hands running through my hair_

"You're fucking arrogant, that's what you are" _He smiled and pulled me down on to his lap. He draped his arms around me and planted a chaste kiss on my shoulder_

"I'm kidding…" _No, he's serious _

"I thought about saying 'I love you' the first time"

"No…"

"Yeah, we were sitting there and in my head I was like 'fuck, don't say it' then I kept changing my mind. Then I said it and felt like an idiot because I didn't think you were going to say it back. I should've kept my mouth shut, I thought I was stupid for saying it and knew I shouldn't have sai-" _His lips cut off my quick rambling. He pulled back and let out a deep chuckle that made was sexy beyond anything_

"You talk a lot" _I gazed at him and shook my head _"I mean, you ramble so fast that no one can get a word in. Though, if I compare to when I first met you, you talk more than you used to. You're not an idiot and it was easy because I actually meant it when I said it back"

"You don't have to sit in here with me while I cool off. Why were you even in here?"

"I turned on the speakers for outside. There wasn't any music before"

"Oh, I see" _I untangled myself from his arms and tried to stand up but Chad just wove his arms around my waist from behind and walked with me _"Get off…" _I giggled and pushed on his muscular arms_

"No…" _He whined and kissed the spot behind my ear_

"Chad…"

"Sonny"

"Cooper"

"Don't call me that" _I pushed on his arms again but slumped my shoulders when he only held on tighter_

"What can I do to get you to let go?"

"Give me a kiss" _I bent my head and kissed his arm _"Wrong place"

"Let me turn around" _He loosened his arms a little and I faced him. He left one hand on my waist while cupping my face with the other. Our lips grazed over each others before they fully molded together. I kissed him slowly, lovingly; slipping my tongue past his parted lips and took control easily. I pulled back after a long amount of time and pecked his lips shortly. I stepped back out of his arms and gradually started toward the backyard door. Looking over my shoulder, I saw his hands in his pockets and biting his bottom lip. My boyfriend's fucking sexy as hell. He winked shortly with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. I slid open the back door and walked to where Daniel and Portlyn was making themselves a plate of food. I chuckled at her Cheshire grin. All she did was laugh and say:_

"Mhm... I saw that"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? I did my part on updating fast. Depending on how many reviews I get… I'll make a part 2 to this chapter. But I need at least fifteen reviews to make a part 2. It's not a lot. There were so many of you guys in the beginning of this story and now it's like POOF gone. So… the review can say… 'I liked this chapter because…' I don't know. Something. So yeah. Review please and thank you! Chapter 49 coming soon….**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! You must've wanted that part two because you reviewed a lot. Thanks so much. Um… nothing else to say really but there's two chapters after this one (just to make it clear) then the epilogue. I will be putting up my new story right a day I put up the epilogue so yeah… ENJOY!**

**(Part 2. Long chapter... sorry) **

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You have to come and live with me in New York when you graduate from school" _Portlyn said to Sonny as she ate a fork full of rice _

"I'll see... there are other people requesting me to live with then when I come back" _She hinted. I faintly smirked before getting distracted by the commotion at the backyard door._ "Who's that?"

"I have no clue" _I couldn't make out the person from all the way back here_ "I'll be back..." _I got up and headed towards the door to see my sister and some guy- Michael... he's here- getting into an argument. She doesn't need to argue with anyone with her round belly. I could hear the yelling and how upset she was. _

"No... you have to leave" _Taylor said firmly and pointed inside the house _"You're starting trouble"

"Come on, baby. You don't mean that" _He drawled out, tracing a figure over her cheek bone_

"Michael, what are you doing here?" _I stepped in between them and glared at him_ "You're not supposed to be here"

"Chad! Buddy, what's up?" _He exclaimed with a weird grin_ "I wanted to speak with my baby mama but she's being a bitch"

"Leave!" _She yelled_

"Don't call my sister a bitch" _I pushed him into the house and closed the door before she could follow me_ "Why are you here?"

"To see how my kid is doing"

"You haven't spoken to her in months. What the hell do you want?"

"My child and my girlfriend back"

"What the fuck it going on?" _Seth came into the house through the sliding door with his arms folded_

"Seth, what's up, buddy!" _There's something wrong with this guy._

"I'm not your buddy" _He spat_ "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I want to see my kid and my girlfriend"

"You claimed that he wasn't yours. You're here for something else"

"She's having a boy? I'm getting a son, holy crap" _What's wrong with him?_

"Are you high?"

"No... I'm a little drunk. I didn't have the balls to do this sober and I hate flying"

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now, Michael. Go back to your hotel and sleep it off..." _Seth placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the door_

"I guess I screwed up, huh? I mean m-maybe I can win her back"

"I doubt it" _I mumbled and opened the front door_ "Come back when you're sober and your head is screwed on straight"

"It is on..." _He slurred, pushing Seth's hand off of him_ "Does she really want me to leave?"

"Yes, I guarantee you that she would want you sober and not tipsy, Mike" _I said, leaning on the door and folding my arms. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes_

"You guys are just being over protective" _He announced_ "She's carrying my son"

"Yeah and don't you want to protect him? He wouldn't want to hear you drunk and slurring every word; thinking you're an alcoholic" _I tried_

"You're so smart" _He laughed and pointed to the taxi waiting outside- the one I assumed he rode here in_ "I'll come back tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Mmkay, Bye" _Seth said, closing the door behind Taylor's baby dad and shaking his head_ "There's something wrong with him" _I laughed at his statement and shrugged my shoulders. Taylor came up to us with teary eyes and a shaky voice_

"I hate being so emotional" _She muttered and let a tear down her face. I don't like seeing my sister cry. Even if she is older than me._ "Thanks guys..."

"That's what we're here for" _Seth patted her shoulder_

"Yeah, I mean, we wouldn't want our nephew to be hurt" _I slung my arm over her shoulder and listened to her laugh_ "Are you going to talk to him later?"

"Michael? Yeah... when he's sober and not acting funny" _She wiped underneath her eyes_ "I'm not sure if I even want him around..."

"Well, he can't grow up without a dad"

"It's just I'd rather raise him alone instead of having a shitty father around, you know? It'd make things easier"

"Yeah but there's gonna be a lot of questions" _Seth chimed in_ "He'll wonder where his dad is and why he isn't around. You can't lie and say that he's an alcoholic and or on drugs because he isn't. You can't say he's not here because I don't want him here"

"I'm such a horrible mom" _She groaned_ "I'm so damn confused"

"Why is everyone in the house?" _My mother came upstairs with a tray of small desserts. She handed it to Seth, telling him to hold it _

"It's fine now..." _Taylor said_ "Right guys?" _She looked at us to agree_

"Yeah," _Seth and I nodded. I reached my hand up into the tray, wanting a small circular shaped piece of cake. My mother slapped my hand scolding me. I chuckled and quickly grabbed it before she can stop me. Her glare made me laugh. _

"Have you always been taller than me?" _Taylor asked curiously, tippy toeing in her flats_

"Yes, I have been for three years now"

"You need to shrink or something. It's not fun anymore..." _She pushed down on my shoulders. I bent my knees a little to match her height. She's only three inches taller than me_

"I'm going outside" _I popped the cake in my mouth and opened the backyard door. I saw Sonny standing near Derek and Daniel, laughing and saw Jack manning the grill. I went over to him and nudged his shoulder lightly_ "How's it going?"

"Having fun?"

"Mhm"

"You should get a beer and drink one with me"

"I don't drink beer. That's light stuff..."

"So we can both have a glass of scotch and have a manly talk"

"You won't be able to handle it" _My dad teased. I'm only accustomed to Vodka and Tequila. _

"You say it like I never drank before" _He raised his brows and turned all sixteen porterhouses over_

"I know you've drank. I know you do things I wouldn't approve of..."

"Like what?" _I folded my arms with a smirk_

"I know you had parties when your mother and I leave"

"Alright..." _He's_ _not saying anything about punishment so I guess I'm good_

"What else?"

"I know for a fact you have sex"

"You don't approve of that?" _He cocked his head with no words _"I'm eighteen. You're supposed to be like 'Good job son' and then pat me on my back"

"No, but you're going to do it anyway. You think your mother and I didn't get the phone calls from school when you would leave at lunch. They would say 'your son left the campus with Allison Monroe' and then leave the disciplining to us"

"Okay but have you seen my girlfriend? How can I not have sex with her?" _He laughed loudly and shook his head_

"It's so strange because I look at your mother and think the same thing"

"That is... disgusting" _I frowned sickly. He laughed again and shook his head_

"All I'm saying is that we know what you do. We just don't say anything because there hasn't actually been a problem with it. That and Seth would kill you before I could if you've done something stupid"

"Yeah," _I nodded. I mean, he found out about the pregnancy scare Sonny and I had and he only gave me a lecture for a couple of minutes_ "Are you happy I'm going to USC?"

"Well, any school you go to would've made me proud. It's just that USC is very fond of your brother and I'm sure they'll grow to you too"

"Right..." _I drawled out. What if I don't live up to their expectations. They'll compare me to Seth and think I'm nothing compared to him_

"Do me a favor? Bring me a silver pan from off that table" _After giving him a pan, I stood next to Derek, leaning my elbow on his shoulder_

"She has a boyfriend" _Daniel said making Sonny laugh. Derek shrugged and folded his arms_

"That doesn't mean anything to me" _He muttered_ "Portlyn!" _He called her over. She stood next to Sonny and happily chuckled_

"Yes?"

"You have a boyfriend?" _Derek asked her_

"Yes..."

"Exclusive?"

"Kind of"

"Derek likes you..." _Sonny said_ "He said you're hot" _Then it happened. Sonny started speaking Spanish and my heart raced a mile a minute. Portlyn responded in same way in the middle of a laugh. They were obviously having a short conversation._

"You don't speak Spanish?" _Derek asked Daniel_

"Nah, I don't..." _He shook his head and laughed_ "I was never able to understand them" _Sonny speaking Spanish is just so sexy... words can't explain it. It's just exotic to me. I seriously don't know why it turns me on so much_

"You don't understand your girlfriend?" _Derek then looked at me_ "Of course you don't..." _He answered for me. Sonny pushed her hair back and giggled_

"Can I know what you're talking about?" _Derek threw his hands up in the middle of their conversation_

"No..." _Sonny answered and smiled_ "You don't want to know..."

"Is it bad?"

"Don't worry about it" _Portlyn patted his shoulder and took a long stride forward in front of him. She has the same trait Sonny has that can drive you crazy if you let her_ "It's nothing bad..."

"Then why won't you tell me?" _Then she whispered something in his ear that made him smirk. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. I furrowed my eyebrows at the door he slid shut and turned my head to Sonny_

"Wha-" _I_ _started but she cut me off with a forced chuckle_

"I don't know... she's..." _Sonny laughed_ "You'll find out later"

"Wait, hold up..." _Daniel said_ "I didn't get a chance to interrogate Chad"

"Interrogate? It's a little late for that" _I grinned_

"No, I don't give a damn. I have to do it just to embarrass her"

"Really, Daniel?"

"Yes, really and I won't say anything too... fucked up" _He gestured for me to follow him. Sonny huffed out a breath of air and narrowed her eyes. He started walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. I faced Sonny and scrunched up my face_

"Well, that's not a cute face" _She spat out softly_

"It wasn't supposed to be"

"Cooper!" _Daniel yelled out. She rolled her eyes and sighed_

"You're going to have to speak Spanish for me later"

"Maybe" _She whispered, reaching up and kissing me shortly_ "Go get interrogated" _I sat at the table Daniel was sitting it and waited for him to say something. Daniel isn't that bad, James is the idiot. Well, Daniel is much easier going than James seemed to be when I met him._

"Smoke?"

"Nope"

"Drink"

"A little" _I just started my second beer_

"Arrested?"

"Nah"

"Damn man, do you do anything bad?" _He snickered and leaned back in the chair_

"Do you?"

"I don't like smoking but I drink. I haven't been arrested"

"Hm..."

"You fight?" _He started smugly. He knows I fought?_

"Why?"

"I heard"

"Of course you did..." _I laughed when he smirked_ "You heard from Portlyn?"

"I was with her when Sonny told her. So... you blacked out, huh?"

"I don't even know what happened. It was..."

"Rage" _He finished_ "I get it. I've reached that type of animosity before. The part that didn't get me was... why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I- She's my girlfriend. I wasn't going to let him lie about hurting her"

"Was it out of... love?"

"Yeah," _I answered honestly_ "That and I was already pissed the whole day"

"Oh, if you had to chose between baseball and Sonny which one would it be?"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm" _He grinned. It would be Sonny without a doubt_

"Sonny"

"You wouldn't be able to play baseball at all"

"Sonny"

"Okay, the real reason you're sitting here is because... Sonny is like a sister to me" _I laughed quietly and watched him raise a questionable brow_ "Why are you laughing?" _He snickered_

"It's kind of weird... because... you don't have sex with your sister"

"Wow" _He laughed loudly, dropping his head forward_ "That's not what I meant. You're thinking negatively" _He kept laughing_

"In all seriousness, I'm listening"

"I don't want to see Sonny get hurt. My brother is a fucking dickhead and he messed with her head a few times" _I pursed my lips and leaned my forearms on the table_ "He..." _Daniel reached behind him and pulled out an envelope out of his back pocket_ "...wanted me to give this to her but I don't know if I actually want to"

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to apologize and she's refusing to talk to him. I understand why but the stuff he wrote... it's different. I'm not sure if he was serious or he wrote it just to fuck with her"

"Different?" _I held my hand out for the note. He put it in my hand and exhaled_

"You won't get mad, right?"

"It depends" _I muttered, opening the envelope and taking out the paper. There were two pages to it. The blue ink was neatly written. I started at the beginning where it said_ 'Before you rip this up'

"I know Sonny and you do too. It's going to confuse her and stress the hell out of her. You decide whether to give it to her or not"

"Alright..."

"So yeah" _I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I continued reading. It's almost like... he wants her back_

* * *

><p>PORTLYN POV<p>

"It's that simple for you?" _Derek said as he leaned on the back of the couch in Chad's basement. I leaned on the opposite wall facing him with my hands in my back pockets _"You can just stand there and give me no emotion"

"Yeah…" _Don't get me wrong, I truly like Craig, I do and I would never cheat on him. I'm just going to kiss Derek to see how it is. That shouldn't count as cheating _"It's that simple"

"It's a load of bullshit. That's what it is" _Derek definitely isn't ugly. He's very attractive and he's funny_

"How so?"

"I don't even know" _He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders _"So, what were you saying in Spanish?"

"Something confidential that only Sonny knows"

"It's not bad?"

"Nope"

"Then just tell me"

"No" _I pushed myself off the wall and took a stride forward. He took one also but it was larger which made me step back. He has dark brown eyes _"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"It was about _me_" _He took another step forward, making me back against the wall. He placed both hands on the flat surface behind me near my face and tilted his head _"Wouldn't you want to know something if it was about you?"

"No, I learn things about myself I didn't know when people talk about me" _I stated, taking his hands in mine and leading them up to my waist _"You really should be more forward"

"More forward?"

"Mhm"

"How forward would you like me to be, then?" _He pulled me closer to him by my waist and pressed his lips to mine lightly. It turned into something more when I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I scrunched my eyebrows a little before relaxing completely and wrapping my arms around his neck. All I have to say is… his a fucking good kisser_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Are you and Annie a couple now?"

"No, we're just friends. Why?"

"It was just a question" _I mentioned lightly before picking up some half empty beer bottles and handing them to him. Most of the people that were here left, taking to go boxes and other things. Grady and the others were helping cleaning up and putting the folding tables back in the shed_

"Aw… are you jealous?" _He poked my cheek. I swatted his hand away with a disgusted frown_

"That's nasty" _I retorted _"I would never be jealous of you and your sex life"

"Yeah okay…"

"I'm being truthful" _I said, walking with him to throw the beers in my hand out_

"So not once do you think about what happened in your backyard?"

"No, not anymore"

"What? What do you mean not anymore?"

"I mean, I moved to California… had sex with… him and was like 'Daniel who'?" _He laughed loudly and stopped walking_

"My feelings are hurt" _He announced, catching up to me _"I knew you changed from the first time I came to California to see you. Remember in the school parking lot? You can see your whole body language change when you were around him. What about James?"

"What about him? The sex with your brother? Eh, I couldn't compare it. He's the only one I had been with besides you at that time"

"So if you can compare it now…"

"James who?"

"Wow… just... wow" _He chuckled _"Where's Portlyn?"

"I don't know. She's been with Derek for an hour now"

"You don't think that she…?" _He trailed off. No, Portlyn wouldn't. She's not the cheating type. I watched Penelope leave with Joey, the atmosphere suddenly got lighter. It's like Penelope is a burden and that burden was just lifted_

"No, she wouldn't" _I defended her _"She doesn't cheat"

"It's Portlyn…"

"No, she doesn't cheat" _I still defended her. I'll look stupid for having her back if she did and I'll probably punch her in the face for cheating on him if she did_

"These are all half empty" _He said, standing over the recycle bin and eyeing the four bottles in my hand and the four in his. I placed two of them on the table near the bin and held the others _"Take it to the head" _We both started chugging the half empty bottles, throwing the ones we finished in the bin. A few seconds later I was laughing nonstop because Daniel laughed in the middle of it, spitting whatever was in his mouth on me by accident. I mean, it literally came out at me like a fucking mist that I wasn't expecting_

"You fucking idiot!" _I shrieked with a giggle and pushed him away _"That's disgusting!"

"It was an accident" _He laughed harder, wiping underneath his lip_

"I smell like beer now"

"I'm sorry…" _I laughed harder and crouched down to make the laughing cramps in my stomach ease up. I wiped the liquid off my arms and onto my shorts _"You're gonna have to take a shower"

"No shit Sherlock" _I spat at him. About five minutes after calming down, we continued cleaning. Portlyn came out of the house with Derek beside her until he went over to Chad and Grady while she made her way over to us_

"Why is Sonny wet?" _She questioned Daniel_

"I don't know. Ask Chad" _Haha, that's not funny. I slapped the back of his head and shook mine_

"Did you… with Derek?" _I inquired lowly. Her lips were swollen and more red than usual_

"No, I only kissed him" _She answered_

"Thank god"

"But I wish I did more"

"Daniel, walk away" _I grumbled. He narrowed his eyes and did as he was told. _"You _want _to have sex with him?"

"Kind of"

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>"We have to talk" <em>Chad knocked on the glass shower door, making me jump. I really should lock the bathroom door when I'm in here. What could he possibly want to talk about while I'm in the shower? <em>

"I'm in the shower…"

"I see that" _He smirked. I rinsed my hair free of the strawberry scented shampoo I used_

"Can't it wait…?"

"No, it can't"

"Well, it's going to have to" _I shrugged and poured some more hair wash in my hands. I scrubbed my hair thoroughly, rinsing it again. Chad waited impatiently, folding his arms and leaning on the counted _"That's not going to make me get out of the shower faster"

"I'm serious, Sonny" _He said in a firm voice. I dropped my hands to my sides and inhaled. I didn't do anything wrong so what does he want? I turned the shower off and slid the door open to grab my towel from the rack. I wrapped it around myself before stepping out_

"What did I do now?"

"Why do you think you did something wrong? You didn't do anything…" _He pushed himself off the counter and gestured to the door. I dried off before walking out and into my room where he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a letter out to me_

"What is this?"

"Read it" _When I unfolded the papers, I say it was from James. Why does Chad have a letter from James? _"He told Daniel to give it to you. Daniel gave it to me so I could decide whether or not to give it to you" _He said. I started to read the letter silently_

'Dear Sonny, before you rip up this letter, hear me out. I am extremely sorry for what I did and what I said. I never should've cheated and I never should been such an asshole to you when you came to Florida to visit. I was rude and a bitch and the biggest ass in the world. You aren't a slut and I don't blame you for sleeping with my brother. He's a nice guy and probably did a better, sweeter job at taking your virginity than I would've. You aren't a slut and you had every right to be angry and had EVERY right to hold an attitude and a grudge. I'm apologizing.

Honestly, you weren't answering my calls or texts so a letter is the only thing I can think of. It seems… like I need to grow a pair but you're avoiding me. If you are reading this, I'm asking for forgiveness. No, I'm not sick and I'm not dying or anything of that nature. My nights haven't been the same since I last saw you. I don't sleep every night and I keep replaying you punching me in the face. I truly don't know what went through my head when I kicked your bike. I wasn't the same person I was that day. I don't know what I would've done if I actually caused damage. I was just pissed off that you brought him with you. You went off and got a boyfriend while I didn't date at all since you left. Yeah, that's the effect you have on me. I mean, I had sex but I didn't date. It was really fucked up. Those girls I cheated on you with didn't even seem worth it at the time. I never should've hurt you the way I did. I screwed with your head and I'm so sorry.

I come to realization that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. I realized that I had a real girl who didn't mind my whole motocross thing and didn't have to spend time with me every single day. I had a girl who wasn't afraid to eat fast food three times a week. A girl who could fight on her own. A girlfriend who would sit with me in a tattoo parlor for hours while I was getting one done. A girlfriend who didn't give a shit about what anyone said. You're amazing and I hope you see that in yourself. My whole mindset is screwed up over you, Sonny and I can't help it. You can't even deny what we both felt for each other. You changed me, I changed you. Face the facts. You're a beautiful young woman and I can't help but think that you want to talk to me sometimes. There's something about the way you did things that drive me insane and I just need to talk to you. Or see you. Or whatever. I don't know if it's bad timing but I really want to talk to you. So please except my apology and text or call… or write back… anything… - James'

_What the fuck! I clenched my jaw and breathed out deeply. I fucking hate my life. Why does this happen to me? He sent a two page letter expressing his feelings. Fuck it then, maybe I should talk to him. There's no doubt in my mind that Chad read it because he's dead silent and it's freaking me the fuck out. I mean, what the hell is the problem with James? I don't believe this bull! I mean, it's sincere but it's a little out of the blue! Chad needs to say something!_

"Um…" _I stammered, tossing the note in the trash near the door. He stood up and pressed my back into the door leaning a hand on the wooden door next to my head. I don't even know what to do. I'm definitely talking to Daniel when I get a chance_

"Tell me…" _He growled softly _"Tell me… that you don't believe the bullshit in that letter"

"I… what?"

"Sonny" _He spat out, looking at me in the eyes. I hate how his crystal blue eyes change into a smoky blue when he's turned on or mad. I can't tell which is which at this point because his voice alone made my stomach drop and an ache form in between my legs _"Tell me… you don't believe anything he wrote"

"I d-don't" _I answered quickly. I do and I don't at the same time. I'm leaning toward the don't side more than the other _

"So… you wouldn't get back with him?"

"No, if I'm with _you _then I'm with _you _and no one else. There's no questionable reason for me not to be" _Is he feeling insecure about himself or something? Chad never feels insecure about… anything. He's too arrogant to be insecure _

"That's all I needed to hear" _He crashed his lips down onto mine. I fisted his shirt in my hands and pulled him closer to me. His fingers wove into my still dripping wet hair. I knew we weren't going to have sex, it's just a feeling. We never have angry or frustrated sex ever because of what happened the first time. He just kissed me… in a way that wasn't passionate or rough or slow or fast. It was in between. The type of kiss you have no words for and you fight to hide the smile on your face in the middle of it. It was that type of kiss. I pulled back a little and left my eyes closed as he rested his forehead to mine _"You smell good... like strawberries and vanilla"

"My shampoo and body wash?" _I giggled and felt him smile _"I guess"

"You guess. I guess… that I'm tired and I'm going to sleep" _He kissed my lips before taking a few steps back, falling on my bed_

"Don't you have your own room?"

"Don't fight it, baby. Just put your shorts and t shirt on and come lay down" _I bit my lip shortly before putting my pajamas on, turning out the light and laying underneath the covers on the farther side of the bed _"Nope, that's not what I meant" _He pulled me closer to him by the waist, making me laugh. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor- leaving him in his dark blue pajama pants. When did he even take a shower? Right, I keep forgetting that there are two bathrooms in this house. He hissed when my hands rested on his chest _"Your hands are cold" _He mumbled, I trailed them down to the start of the pajamas playfully._

"I should stick them down your pants then" _I said lowly. He caught my hand in his with a throaty chuckle_

"Don't do that" _He said nicely, holding onto my hand as I tried to get loose from his _"Didn't I just tell you not to fight it? Why are you being so stubborn, Sonny?"

"Why are you so arrogant, Chad?"

"…Good point"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Did you like it? Say you did and make me happy :). Review! No seriously, I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best. So yeah… Next up is there graduation and after… we should all know what's after that. Um so review please and thank you! Chapter 50 coming soon…**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N**

**Hola Guys! How are you? I hope you liked the last chapter and I thank you for your reviews so here's the next chapter. I hope you like :) ENJOY!**

**Long Chapter... sorry**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny... wake up" _A voice rang through my head. I groaned and turned away from the voice, lying on my stomach_ "Come on, you have to get up" _It was Chad's voice so I definitely wasn't getting up. He wove his arms under my waist, burying his head in my neck_

"It's too early in the morning for this" _I grumbled. I don't know why I have such a problem with waking up. Maybe it's because I work until two in the morning and don't fall asleep until three. This is my last week working. Peter knows that so he's giving me shitastic hours._

"It's three o clock in the afternoon"

"Then let me sleep until four"

"The graduation starts at five. You need to get up and get ready"

"You sound like your mother" _I chuckled sleepily and lifted my head off the pillow_. "If I get up, will you leave me alone?"

"No..." _He scoffed out_ "...when have I ever left you alone?"

"I don't know just... let me sleep" _I dropped my head again. He chuckled huskily and squeezed my waist tightly_

"I'm going to put you in the shower again"

"And you'll never take off my panties again if you do" _I threatened_

"That's a very serious threat, baby. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that"

"Then let me sleep" _I felt him let go of me and knew he was standing up_

"Unfortunately, I'm willing to risk it" _He picked me up swiftly and held me bridal style_

"Chad... don't" _I squirmed in his arms but failed as he held me tighter_

"You're going to make yourself fall" _He laughed and opened the bathroom door_

"No, no" _I shrieked, still squirming to get out. Every time my feet touched the floor he managed to get me back up. He reached into the shower and turned the water on_

"The waters cold. It'll wake you up"

"Stop" _I yelled_ "I'm gonna tell your mother"

"She can hear yelling" _He said, stepping closer to the shower_

"No!" _I clung to him so he couldn't put me down at all_ "Stop..." _I laughed loudly. He pulled me off of him and placed me in the shower, soaking me from head to toe _"I fucking hate you..."

"Aw, I love you too" _I wiped my wet face and reached up to take the removable shower head down. I took it and sprayed him with it. He reached out, grabbing it also, trying to point it back at me_

"Sonny..." _He chuckled_

"What happened? You don't like water?" _I asked nicely, stepping out of the glass and fighting him over the shower head_ "Surrender..."

"Never"_ He laughed along with me and grabbed my waist _"Give me it" _He held me with one hand and reached out for it again. We were getting water all over the place. The mirror was drenched along with the two of us and the floors._

"I thought you liked showers. I mean, you took four over me in one night before and that was your bigg- Ah!" _I felt my feet leave the floor and him wrap his hand around mine_

"Let go!"

"No!" _I laughed, still pointing the spray of water at him. He let go of me and fell back with an audible thump on the floor_

"Oh... fuck" _He laughed and laid on the ground_

"Are you okay?" _I giggled, stepping behind the glass to put the shower head back. I switched the water to warm before stepping out and straddling my boyfriend_ "Are you okay...?" _I smiled_

"Yeah, I'm good. I mean, the floor is harder than I thought but it's all good" _He groaned, trying not to show the pain but I saw right through it_

"Want me to get your mom to kiss it and make it better?"

"No, that hasn't worked since I was five"

"What if I kissed it?"

"That just might work" _I smiled and pressed my lips to his_

"How about that?"

"Nah, I didn't feel anything. Try again" _I pressed my lips to his harder before pulling back_

"How about now?"

"Nah... one more time" _I chuckled before curling my fingers in his black wife beater and kissed him much harder than I did before. I felt his hands run down my sides and onto my ass. He squeezed my ass light before pulling back_ "Well, that was one hell of a kiss" _I smirked, pecking his lips shortly_

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." _He smiled and brought his hand up to my face, he pushed a dripping lock of hair off of my face. I rose to my feet and peeled off my wet shirt and bra. _

"You're just going to lay there or are you gonna get in the shower with me?" _I asked, pushing down my shorts_

"I'm contemplating..."

"Well, contemplate faster because once I close the door it's too late" _I started closing the glass door. He stood up and stopped the door from closing with his hand_

"I don't have a condom with me" _He mentioned_

"Hm..." _I pursed my lips and pushed his shirt over his head before hooking my fingers in the start of his boxers and pulling him to me_ "There's always other things to do" _I insisted. He quirked an eyebrow I started pushing his boxers down and stepping into the shower without them. He closed the shower door fully and pushing me into the tiled wall by my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me slowly, running a hand up my side. I could feel his erection- that was... expected- pressing on my thigh. I reached down between us and wrapped my fingers around his length and pumped slowly_

"Fuck, baby" _He moaned softly, resting his other hand on the wall beside him. I kept stroking him, listening to him breathe heavily and his chest heaving up and down. _"Ah... Sonny" _He dropped his head back out of pleasure and tightened his grip on my side. I pumped my hand faster as his grip got tighter and his breathing grew more rapid._ "Ah shit..." _He tensed up and came hard onto my hand. The shower washed him off my hand and down the drain before he crashed his lips down onto mine. His head buried into my neck and slipped two fingers inside me._

"Mm" _I hummed onto his shoulders. He pumped his fingers inside me, using his thumb to circle my clit._ "Chad..." _I moaned softly. My back arched off the wall and into his naked chest. How I really wished Chad had a rubber. I rested my hands on his biceps, chewing on my bottom lip. He kept thrusting his finger inside me, gradually moving faster. Chad knew that he can make me wet just at the sound of his voice. He uses it to his gain_. "Oh..." _I breathed out. I let out a trembled breath until he curled his fingers in a 'come here' position. My hips bucked into his and my throat hitched._ "Fuck... Chad" _I moaned as I came around his fingers. My uneven breath was drowned out by the sound of the shower. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers when he pulled them out of me. He sucked them clean and smirked._

"Are you awake now?" _I nodded and dropped my forehead to his chest_

"Your mother is going to kill us" _I giggled, picking my head up before I pecked his lips_

"She is..." _He laughed softly and caressed my side_

* * *

><p>"We're about to graduate" <em>Chad said as I stood in front of the mirror in my room, curling my hair. My dress was only pulled up to my hips since I didn't want to mess up the dress with hair spray or anything<em>

"Yeah, we were juniors last year"

"Four years went by fast" _He huffed out_ "Wow, I really don't think I'm ready" _He scoffed out_

"You can start college in January like some people do" _I picked up the curling iron and curled a straight lock of hair into loose romance curls_

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I'll get discouraged and not go at all"

"You're so lazy" _I muttered and shook my head_

"Nah, I'm not" _He leaned the edge of my bed with his white shirt unbuttoned and his black dress pants buttoned and belted up_ "I think you should've straightened your hair"

"I don't care" _I shrugged and ran my fingers through the curls to loosen them up_ "You should've let your hair grow out"

"It looks disgusting when I grow it out" _He said, touching the hair he got cut yesterday_

"You had a... swoop going on. I saw the pictures"

"I know, it was horrible" _He frowned. I pulled the plug out of the socket and placed the curling iron on the dresser to cool off_ "Did you change your hair at all while you grew up?"

"Nope, I cut it and then realized I liked it longer and grew it back out. That's all"

"Well, it's easier for girls"

"No, it's not" _I finger combed my hair and made a part down the middle_

"I've never seen you fix your hair this much"

"Stop complaining" _I spat out and threw my head forward so my hair was hanging in front of me. I scrunched it up before throwing my head back and looking the mirror. That looks so much better than it did. His brows rose along with a grin. I fixed the part in the middle and sighed. He was in the middle of tucking his now buttoned shirt in his pants._

"That was sexy"

"Why, thank you"

"You should do it again"

"No" _I pulled the pale purple square collar dress that was tight at the top but fanned out at the bottom and put my arms through the straps. Basically, it's the same dress I wore when I met Chad's parents but in purple_ "Can you zip me up?" _He moved behind me and pulled the zipper all the way to the top._

"You look beautiful" _He stated huskily, looking at me through the mirror. I fought a burning blush and smiled_

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" _He intertwined our fingers, wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on the top of my head._

"If we would've had a kid, whose eyes do you think they would inherit?"

"Mine"

"How so? Why not mine?"

"Brown eyes are dominant. Blue eyes are recessive" _I answered_ "You should've paid attention in Biology"

"I did, kind of" _I chuckled and leaned my head back on his chest_ "Oh my god, I just talked about a kid with you..." _He groaned_ "What the hell is wrong with me?" _I laughed loudly and squeezed my eyes shut_ "What the hell is wrong with us?"

"I don't know" _I shrugged and calmed down. He looked at me through the mirror and smirked_ "That look doesn't work on me"

"I know it doesn't. That doesn't mean I'll stop trying"

"I forgot you were persistent in everything you do"

"Yeah" _He grinned smugly_ "Everything"

"Get off me, you're such a guy" _I laughed, pushing his hands. He held me tighter to him and buried his nose in my hair_

"I'm sorry..." _He murmured_ "You know, you really should wear dresses more often"

"Why? So I can give you as much access as possible? No, that's not happening"

"Is that how you think of me, Sonny?" _He mocked a gasp. I snickered_ "A guy who wants to drop your panties all the time? I'm offended"

"Oh please..."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't care and I don't have to take off your panties. You do it before I do"

"That's not even true"

"It is"

"Nah, it's not"

"It is"

"No, you say it like you get in my pants doing absolutely nothing" _Sometimes he can, sometimes he can't. When he tells me what to do they magically disappear_

"Well..."

"Get off me" I scoffed and dropped his hands from mine. I folded my arms and shook my head

"I'm kidding" _He tried_ "You're so testy" _I still kept my arms folded_ "I was kidding, beautiful" _He pushed the hair off my neck and placed a slow kiss there. I clenched my jaw _"You can't stay mad at me, Sonny" _He muttered. He kissed the same spot on my neck, making my eyes drop closed_

"S-Stop"

"Hm?" _I felt him smirk before he tightened his hands around my waist_ "I was kidding..."

"Mhm"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes" _He quietly laughed against my neck before looking into the mirror and smiling_ "I want candy"

"You don't need candy"

"Then Redbull"

"Redbull is bad for you. It's also bad for your voice"

"I don't give a shit" _I'll have Portlyn or Daniel bring me some. _"It's not like I'm singing" _A half knock at the door was followed by Seth and his mother at the door_

"Can you untangle yourselves so we can go?" _His mother said and backed out of the room_

"Don't you look all pretty...?" _Seth leaned in the doorway_ "Are you excited?"

"No" _Chad and I answered. Then there was a loud ring that demanded to be answered from my phone. Chad dropped his arms so I could get it. When I saw the name _'JAMES'_ lit up on the screen, I blew out a breath of air. My brows furrowed and I hesitated a little. I might as well end this completely because he's not giving up_

"Hello?"

"Wow, you picked up" _He chuckled out in a surprised manner_ "Uh... hi" _I just stayed_ _silent_ "Are you going to say 'hi' or what?"

"What" _I spat out. He snickered over the phone_

"Glad to see you're still the same"

"What do you want?"

"To talk"

"About what?"

"Did Daniel give you the… letter?" _I don't think I should talk about this with Chad here. I walked past him and Seth and out of the room. I walked up the stairs into the entertainment room and sat in one of the tall chairs at the bar._

"Maybe?"

"It's a yes or no question"

"Yes, I got it and I don't believe it"

"Why not? I was telling the truth"

"It was so out of the blue and it's something you would never do. You want something..."

"I don't want anything"

"Then why are you calling. You would never go out of your way to talk to me about anything. You've always been like this since I first met you"

"I know..."

"You cheated on me twice and then had the _audacity_ to call me a slut just because I was happy with the guy I was with" _I explained_ "Who the fuck does that, James?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you"

"You want something else. I put up with all your shit and fan girls when you would leave to go race"

"None of those girls are you, Sonny" _I shook that out of my head and leaned my arms on the counter_

"How long did it take for you to realize that she's no me?"

"An hour after the fact. She wasn't even as smart as you are. She was some girl that... I met while at a race. I don't know what I was thinking"

"What about the second time?"

"I was... angry and mad" Why am I feeding into the bullshit?

"You fought with your brother over stupidity. I truly know he deserved my virginity more than you did. When I look back on it- compared to how I'm being treated now- you treated me like shit"

"He did deserve it. He's a better person than I am. Sonny, I'm sorry. I really am sorry but you're too stubborn to see that I am. Honestly, I'm sorry"

"No, you're not, James"

"I am. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you fucked with my head so many times. I don't know what to believe anymore. You made 'I love you' seem like a lie for the longest time and I couldn't even form the words because of you"

"Sonny, I am sorry. Please believe me"

"I can't" _I breathed out, forcing the lump in my throat down _"I can't do it anymore. I don't even want to. I don't ever want to go back to you. I never want to. I don't want you, James. You hurt me too many times..."

"Then where is your heart at, Sonny?" _He asked_

"With him... it will always be with him and no one else" _I heard him sigh forcefully and could almost see him shaking his head _"I'm done with you"

"I just wanted a peace of mind"

"Your mind should be at peace. You got what you wanted, James. Sex, motocross, cameras, tattoos, the girls"

"But... I don't have you"

_Then I hung up and placed the phone in front of me on the bar and closed my eyes. A minute later, there was another ring coming from the phone. God, he's such an idiot._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I automatically knew who Sonny was on the phone with. James. She would never leave the room when she was on the phone unless she didn't want me to hear it. I don't know why it bothers me so much but it does and I don't like it. I pulled my tie off the back of Sonny's desk chair and flipped my collar up so I can tie it_

"Sonny's not stupid; she knows when someone is messing with her" _Seth said as I stood in front of the mirror on the closet door_

"I know that. James… he doesn't know that"

"Yes, he does. James knows but still doesn't give a shit. He's a bitch" _I shrugged and shook my head_

"He doesn't know when to quit" _I smoothed out the tie and collar and looked at myself. Damn, I look good_

"Well, I'm glad Chloe doesn't have exes like that"

"Chloe never really dated, Seth" _I said to him _"You should know that"

"I know I should but you know… you knew her before I did. She won't even tell me who she lost her virginity to. She just says a friend" _Yeah, I'm gonna tell him_

"A friend?"

"Mhm"

"Seth…" _I started _"…Chloe and I um…"

"You have her virginity"

"And she has mine"

"Nice, bro" _He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets _"I can't even get mad, you had her before I did" _I knew he was mad. When Seth gets mad his voice gets softer and quieter not harsher like mine. _

"Seth…"

"I'm not mad"

"You're mad"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I am"

"It's okay"

"I mean, she's happy with me now and that's all that matters"

"You're right" _I assured him _"I'm sure she doesn't think about me at all. She probably thinks about you all the time"

"Yeah, okay…"

"I'm not kidding. You probably flash a smile with your dimples and she swoons" _I said. He chuckled deeply and shrugged, knowing I was right_

"Maybe" _He said smugly. I laughed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair _"I can't believe you're graduating. I remember when you first started in M.A.P. You were an awkward kid"

"I was never awkward. I'm a Cooper"

"True" _He stated. I heard the soft padding of Sonny's feet walk past Seth and enter the room. I clenched my jaw before turning around and propping an arm up on the tall dresser_

"Everything okay?" _I asked_

"Yeah…" _Her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and placed her phone on the nightstand _"Why wouldn't they be?"_ I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. My eyes traveled from her over to Seth who just held his hands up defensively and closed the door on his way out_

"So, uh…. what did he say?"

"Who?"

"James"

"James Conroy?"

"No, James Bond" _I spat out sarcastically _"Why do you look so shook up?"

"I'm not…" _She breathed out and shook her head _

"Sonny…"

"I'm fine" _She responded and looked down_

"Sonny, look at me"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" _I scoffed and took a long stride to her, cupping her chin and tilting her head to look at me _"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean… everything is good. He's such a fucking asshole and I'm so confused. I don't know what the fuck to think anymore"

"He got into your head"

"No"

"Yeah, he did" _I said and dropped my hand. Daniel said this would happen but I didn't want to believe it_

"I shouldn't have answered the phone" _She stepped back and threw her hands up out of frustration _"God, I'm such an idiot"

"Whatever he said is a lie. You know that"

"I know… but…" _Her eyes lowered and she shook her head _"I'm an idiot… I'm such a fucking idiot"

"Sonny…"

"I'm so stupid…"

"Sonny…"

"I'm so fucking screwed in the head. So, so, so screwed. How could I let him toy with me an again? Am I that dumb? I don't know why I keep falling for the bullshit. This is like the third time…" _I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of her _"...Oh my god, I'm dumb as he-" _I clamped my hand over her mouth and exhaled_

"Breathe in… breathe out" _I instructed. Once she did that, I chuckled _"You know, besides talking a lot… you ramble. I mean, damn girl you really just run off at the mouth when you're upset or confused or nervous about something" _She closed her eyes for a few seconds and shook her head _"If I take my hand off your mouth, will you stop beating yourself up?"

"Mhm"

"Okay, two things first…" _I started _"One, you're not an idiot and you're not stupid. You're the smart person I've met so far besides… teachers but you get the point. Two, he knows how to get to you. He's playing you like a violin and you're stressing about it like he wants you too"

"I know…" _She sighed into my hand _"…it's confusing" _I dropped my hand at my side and cupped her face_

"The only thing that's confusing is his whole persona. He's a dick and he always will be but some part of him is very feminine. It's like there's a little girl pounding inside him, trying to get out" _Sonny laughed loudly, shaking her head_

"What have you been watching?"

"Dr. Phil" _I nodded in lie. She laughed again and closed her eyes. I just wanted to make her laugh. I like when Sonny laughs, it's cute _"He's amazing… I never cried so much in my life. I mean, I never knew how in touch I can be with my feelings" _She kept laughing, covering her mouth and looking at me_

"There's something wrong with you" _She laughed continuously_

"Chad!" _I heard Seth yell_

"What!"

"Get your ass downstairs!"

"I can't, I'm expressing myself!"

"Are you talking about Dr. Phil!"

"Yes!"

"I love that show!"

"That's awesome!" _She laughed even harder and pushed me away. I chuckled and ruffled my hair_

"I can't breathe" _She crossed her legs and shook her head again _"I gotta pee" _She laughed _"Oh my god…" _She exclaimed and ran out of the room. I snickered and picked up her heels and phone. I put her phone into my pocket like she asked me to last night and walked down the stairs_

"Where's Sonny?" _My mother asked_

"She had to use the bathroom. She was laughing and almost peed on herself"

"No, I didn't. Shut up!"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Chad is hilarious by himself. Put Chad and Seth together it's a whole lot worse. I couldn't breathe and I had to pee all in one moment. It's the most I've laughed since Chad and Seth were arguing over the last few waffles that their mother had made this morning. I sat on the stage in my cap and gown next to Penelope. Mr. Sanders had made a short speech and presented Penelope and I as Valedictorian and Salutatorian. They had already called the names on the diplomas and handed them out. In the front were the students who sat by teams and in the back were family and friends of the students. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper along with Seth, Taylor, Daniel and Portlyn all sitting in one row. _

"We have one of your fellow students here to speak to you all about your future journeys, Sonny Monroe" _Honestly, I was surprised at how many people cheered. I mean, besides the whole baseball team, most of the people on the girls' volleyball team, boys' football team, lacrosse and track team. Then there was the girl softball team and lacrosse team. I really didn't expect that at all. I wondered why and I guess it had something to do with Penelope or Chad or just my whole persona. I stood behind the podium and cleared my throat with a small chuckle_

"I um… okay well, first off, public speaking isn't my thing. The last time I spoke openly in front of you guys was with the whole cafeteria thing… and I swear that's not happening again" _I shook my head with a smirk. I received some good feedback with laughs and nods _"So… bear with me for this twenty second monologue" _There was a soft round of chuckles _"I just wanted to say thanks I guess. I mean, I wasn't the nicest…" _There were murmurs of agreement that made me laugh and push my hair back_ "…well, you didn't have to agree to it" _I laughed quietly. There were a few smiles and a few laughs _"But… it's gotten better at the end despite everything that happened. Alright, I actually let Penelope do the speech because she knows all of you better. So, I'm going to shut up now because that was completely horrible. Thank you" _They laughed and clapped for Penelope. As we passed each other she held her hand out for a shake. I smiled lightly and shook her hand_

"Give her a hug!" _Someone yelled, we both laughed at the comment and shook our heads but secretly knew what we were going to do _"Hug!" _Penelope moved behind the podium with a laugh_

"You want us to hug each other? I don't think that would happen" _She laughed and looked back at me. I smirked and crossed one leg over the other while the audience chuckled _"I wrote a speech and it's a page. It's kind of boring compared to… Sonny's so I'll wing it" _She crumbled up the paper in her hand and held onto it _"We started here four years ago, small, new, some pure… some not…" _There was loud laughter from everyone _"I'm sorry, Mr. Sanders that was inappropriate" _She laughed softly _"Friendships that come and go…" _Her and Tawni _"Relationships that come and go and or last…" _Her and Joey, her and Chad _"Grades that gotten better or worse and such. It was a time we grew up and found out who we really were. Whether you were a sports person, theater person, art person or just a person that's here to learn we all found out who we really are. Now's the time to keep your friends because you'll never know when you'll need them. Make a truce with the person you couldn't _stand _just for the hell of it" _I chewed on the inside of my lip and grinned _"So, go to college or wherever your future lies and take everything you have with you. Everything you had here is going to keep you sane out here. They said we couldn't do it when we entered high school. They said that we were to hyper to settle down and focus on school. Well how about this? Class of 2012. We did it…" _The whole graduated class cheered and stood up. I clapped for her too as she looked back and waved me to stand with her. I got up and stood next to her. I gradually got quiet while everyone watched_

"You said you wanted us to hug it out, right?" _I leaned over and said into the mic softly with a grin_

"Yeah!" _The all answered back. She turned to me and hugged me as I did her. When I tell you that there was loud cheering from the entire student body, I'm not even kidding. We did it for the crowd. I laughed while hugging her. She smiled as she pulled back and shrugged_

"Is everyone happy now?" _She said into the mic with a giggle. We both took our places next to Mr. Sanders as he proudly stood at the wooden podium._

"That was entertaining" _He laughed and looked at us _"Graduates please move your tassels from right to left" _We all did as we were told _"Please stand and hold your right hand up, repeating after me. I refuse to let anyone bring me down, no matter how stressful things are. I am a strong individual and I know who I am. I will respect myself before anything else and always prove the doubters wrong" _After repeating after him in unison, we dropped our hands and listened _"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mountain Arts Preparatory High School's class of 2012!"

_The claps and cheers from everyone followed by over one hundred students graduation caps flying in the air made me smile. I graduated. I'm going to college. I did it. My dad would be proud of me. I'm sure he is. Penelope and I walked off the stage and went our separate ways. I walked over to where Chad was standing with his family, hugging his mom and getting congratulations from his dad. Chloe is obviously with her family._

"Holy shit… that was the most amazing speech I ever heard" _Seth exclaimed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I chuckled and patted his back_

"Seth…" _I tried to get out_

"You're killing her" _Taylor said aloud in a giggle. He put me down and I smoothed out the gown. I unzipped it and held the cap and diploma in my hand. The real diplomas aren't given until you receive them in the mail _"I'm happy for you" _Taylor hugged me as much as she could with her belly. Mrs. Cooper hugged me the longest then Mr. Cooper and his hands shakes._

"Sonny Rae Monroe, I am so proud of you" _Portlyn said in a fake southern belle accent. I giggled and hugged her._

"Thanks…"

"Good job, kid" _she whispered into my ear and hugged me back tightly. Once she let go I looked at Daniel and scrunched my nose_

"You spit on me at the barbeque" _I mentioned. He rolled his eyes and held his arms out. Of course, I walked into them and hugged him._

"Congratulations, gorgeous" _He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I grinned onto his shoulder and nodded_

"Thanks, Danny"

"I want a picture" _Chad's mom announced_

"Mom" _Chad groaned_

"Shut up and stand next to Sonny" _She motioned for us to move closer_

"Ew, I don't want to stand next to him" _I teased and stepped away_

"I don't want to stand next to you either"

"Great"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Stop!" _Taylor blurted out and waved her hands _"That whole 'banter' thing you two do is weird so don't do it"

"C'mere, baby" _He laughed and pulled me close to him_

"Smile" _His mom said behind the camera that resembled mine but I knew it wasn't. We both smiled and waited for the flash. Once the camera shuttered, she said one more. He faced me and quirked a brow, weaving his arm around my waist. Chad lifted his cap and placed it in front of our faces as he kissed me. I chuckled against his lips and kissed him back, resting my hand on the side of his face._

"Isn't that sweet?" _I heard Grady's voice come from next to us. I pulled back and smirked as he bro hugged his friend. Of course, Derek was right after him, bro hugging Chad and then hugging me _

"We're going to the car, we'll meet you there" _Seth said aloud as we spoke to the others. They walked off, leaving us here_

"There's a party at Derek's, think you can make it?"

"Nah, it's tradition to spend graduation night with my family. Sorry…" _Chad explained _

"What about Sonny?" _Derek looked past Chad and around to Portlyn, I chortled and rolled my eyes_

"Same thing…" _I answered _"Sorry…"

"Alright…" _He shrugged and smiled _"Derek… seems busy…" _Grady taunted and pointed. I turned around and saw Derek and Portlyn kissing. I scoffed and folded my arms_

"You've got to be kidding me" _I muttered and moved over to Daniel _"Is this awkward for you?"

"No, I'm texting"

"Annie?"

"Yup" _He smiled_

"Portlyn, you're cheating on me" _She flipped me off swiftly and replaced her hand on Derek's shoulder. What the hell? I shook my head and moved over to the both of them _"I saw tongue" _They both started laughing and broke apart_

"I'll text or call…" _Derek said huskily. I furrowed my brows and looked at him_

"Yeah" _She responded_

"Forget it, I'll meet you at Chad's house"

"Yeah" _She coughed out and pulled him back to her. What the actual fuck? I turned to Chad who had his hands clasped in front of him. I held my hand out and watched as he took it_

"So… you stayed the whole year" _Chad pointed out _"I'm impressed"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Aw… you know you loved being here"

"I did"

"I'm sure your father is extremely proud of you"

"Yeah, I bet he is"

"I'm pretty sure he is. If he was here, he'd probably give you something" _He said and looked at me with his crystal blue eyes boring into mine. I stopped and turned to him _"What?"

"Nothing…" _He pursed his lips and started walking again. When we got to the car, we both got in the far back of Seth's truck and watched the school grow smaller in the back ground. My cap and fake dimploma rested in my lap. I tilted my head as Chad stared at me; I gave a soft smile and shook my head_

"What?" _He laughed_

"You finally succeed with the look"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm" _I nodded and felt him slid his hand down to my hip. He kissed me leisurely, using his other to cup my face._

"It's about damn time"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Did you like? I know it was long and I'm sorry but I hoped you liked it. One more chapter until the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I need at least fifteen reviews for the last chapter :). I know you can do it. Review please and thank you… Chapter 51 coming soon…**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N**

**HOLY CRAP! 1,000+ reviews! Oh my god! I really can't thank you guys enough! Honestly, thank you so effing much! I can't even breathe, that's how excited I freaking was! Oh man! Thanks so, so, so, much! I love you guys! Ah man…**

**Guys! This is the last official chapter before the epilogue :( I want to thank you for staying with this story! I mean, you truly are amazing. All the positive feedback really helped over time. Honestly, I am considering into going into a writing career but I haven't even started college yet. I'm a junior in HS (3****rd**** year). Um, what else? **

**Oh, I love you guys because no matter how down I feel, I know that when I see a review in my email my face just lights up. When I first started writing FF, I thought that I was going to get a lot of hate on the stories that I put up and no one was going to read them because there are a thousand other SWAC stories. I'm happy you all liked them. So… yeah I don't want to make this authors note extremely long so… ENJOY!**

**Legit. I dead cried while writing this. I'm not even lying. Well, not the first part but the second part of Chad's pov**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (THE NIGHT BEFORE)<p>

"Stop…" _Sonny laughed, pushing at my hand that was signing my name on the back of her thigh. My parents were in the backyard talking and enjoying wine with each other while Seth went out with Chloe and Taylor was too tired to do anything. It's around 1:30 in the morning and we all probably should be sleep but no one was tired_

"Why?"

"It tickles" _She murmured into my neck. Sonny's leaving tomorrow. It's so weird because we're both forcing smiles onto face even though we know the painful truth behind them._

"I didn't know you were ticklish" _I moved my hand up to her lower back and rested one underneath my head. Sonny was straddling my waist in a loose white t shirt and pair of red basketball shorts. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was my shorts by the way she tied the drawstring so tight. I was only in a pair of sweats._

"I'm not. It just feels weird. Like it tickles" _She explained. I nodded slowly and grazed my lips over her temple _"It's freezing in this house…" _She said lowly, balling her hands up on my bare chest and exhaling. I reached down near my knees and pulled up the covers on my bed past my legs and over her_

"Sonny Monroe? Cold?"

"Shut up" _She laughed_

"Every day you would say 'It's fucking hot' when the central air would be on and I would just look at you like you were crazy" _She laughed again and shook her head _"You're just weird"

"Yeah… I am. Are you going to miss me?"

"Well, I can't right now. You're lying on top of me"

"Chad…"

"That's a stupid question, Sonny"

"I know" _She groaned with a snicker _"I saw my mother earlier today"

"Really? What did she want?"

"To say goodbye. She knew that you'd be there and she knows that you _don't _like her at all because of what she's done so she said it early"

"_Oh_" _I responded _"That's all…"

"Then she gave me a new credit card because she cancelled the old one that I had. She said 'I'll pay for anything you need' then hugged me"

"Isn't that… nice" _I said slowly. She huffed a short laugh and lifted her head. I shrugged before she rested back in the crook of my neck again. I continued signing my name on the back of her soft skin_

"It sucks that I won't be there when you start school. I definitely would leave my mark on you" _I smiled and shook my head _"Not that it would stop college whores anyway…"

"I mean, I already have marks on my back" _I added about the scratches she gave. I'm used to it now._

"Hm…" _She chuckled softly _"Sorry…"

"Mhm" _Her hand rested on my arm that was behind my head, massaging the muscle in my arm _

"I'm warm now…" _I took the hand from under my head and tilted her chin up. She lightly pressed her lips to mine, fixing her position. My hands found her sides underneath her shirt. I deepened the kiss, not even asking for entrance. She kissed me back with the same force I gave her. Somehow, it was slow and passionate and not fast like it usually is. I felt her fingers rest on my shoulders and pull me so that I was sitting up with her on my lap. I carefully pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor carelessly. I left feather kisses down her jaw and ravished her neck, leaving a light red hickey on her neck. She's mine and she always will be._

"Sonny…" _I hissed when she rolled her hips onto my growing member. I don't know how she turns me on so quick but I'm not even mad. I hooked a finger under one of her bra straps and pulled it down her shoulder slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck completely. I loved how soft Sonny's lips were. They were just so… smooth and moved like fluid when they were against mine. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra with one hand. It dropped onto the floor next to her shirt. I leaned forward gradually, pressing her back into the bed and hitching her left leg over my waist. She moaned lightly into my mouth as I grinded my erection onto her core. _

"Chad…" _She whimpered, running her hands down my arms then over my abs. She stopped at the waistband of my pants, pushing them down slightly. I got hers off first. She lifted her hips so I can take her light pink panties off. I could feel how wet she was over my hand as I trailed a finger in between her folds. _"Mm…" _She arched her torso into my chest when I slipped a finger inside of her. She really was wet and I was really hard. I slowly pumped a finger, listening to her moan on my lips. Her hands rested on my sides, loosening when I slipped another finger into her wet core. I felt her walls flutter around my fingers as her voice raised two octaves as she came around my fingers. When she came off her high, I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked them clean._

"Fuck…" _I muttered when she pushed my sweats down completely and wrapped her fingers around my hard member. She stroked me slowly, running her thumb of the head of my length. I truly wasn't going to last if she kept doing that so I placed my hand over hers and breathed out heavily_

"Condom…" _She stated. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a green foil package. I tore it open and rolled the rubber over my manhood. I rubbed myself to comfort before hovering over her and situating myself over her opening. _"Oh…" _She moaned as I ran the sensitive head between her folds. I thrusted inside her slowly, like it was her first time. She exhaled shakily before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a searing kiss. Shit, she's tight. I set an even pace; weaving my hands around her back and pulling her body flush against mine_

"Fuck… Sonny" _I grunted. She let out a whimper as I continued thrusting evenly, gradually moving faster. Despite me already having her, I craved more of her. I always did, I'll always want her. What can I say? Sonny's body is pure perfection. _

"C-Chad" _She stuttered out onto my lips. Our breath mingled with each others, filling the room with the noise of our love making. I buried my head in her hair, breathing unevenly. Her soft sounds in my ear only encouraged me to keep pleasuring her. _"Hm…" _She hummed out. I pulled back slightly so I can see her face. Her pink lips parted with her half open eyes dilating with every thrust_

"Shit" _I grunted, kissing the bare spot underneath her ear. Her wavy hair was sprawled out over my pillows and our bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. She dropped one of her hands and it fisted the bed sheet, the other still around my neck. God, I loved this girl. My fingers tangled into my beautiful girlfriend's hair and gently brought her lips to mine, kissing her softly. It was soft and gentle despite our usual._

"Oh fuck… C-Chad" _She moaned out into my mouth. I felt her walls clench around my member as she reached her high. Her body arched into mine roughly and her nails dug into my shoulder. _"Ah…" _She drawled out Yeah, it hurt but it was a good type of pain. A pain that told me I made her happy and feel good. _"Chad!" _She moaned out again. Her eyes bored into mines shortly before they snapped shut and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. The knot in my stomach unraveled as her walls pulsed around me repeatedly._

"Ah shit… Sonny" _I groaned and came into the rubber. Both of ours releases were hard on each other. She captured my lips with hers and kissed me lovingly as we both came down off our highs. We caught our breath while sweetly kissing each other, taking in as much as we can get. There was something totally different about this time. It was a lot slower and there was more time spent kissing each other if anything. Once we both caught our breath, I pulled out of her, completely sated. She let out a soft breath as I got up to tie and throw the condom out. I pulled on my sweatpants without my boxers and got back in the bed with her_

"The time you finally go commando it's _after _sex" _She muttered tiredly and rolling over on her front, underneath the covers_

"That wasn't sex, baby" _I said dropping my head across from hers on a pillow_

"Then what was it?" _She pulled one of my pillows underneath her head and looked at me with her chocolaty brown eyes. She looked back into my blue ones softly. I cupped her cheek with my hand, running my thumb over her cheekbone and kissing her lightly_

"Love"

* * *

><p><em>There are three large suitcases in the back of Seth's hummer. My parents are in the front seat with Seth and Chloe in the middle and Sonny and I in the back. It was a very dead silence in the car. Everyone knew how I was feeling and Sonny masks her feelings so well that I have no clue what she's thinking about. How I feel? I feel like my best friend is leaving me. Don't get me wrong, Grady is my best friend but Sonny is truly my best friend in the entire world. She's my girlfriend, my best friend, my everything. It's really strange how she hated me in the beginning and ended up loving me. Well, not strange... I don't exactly know the word for it. <em>

_I find it strange that she changed me. I don't cheat, I'm a loyal boyfriend compared to how I was before. Why it happened? I actually liked her and it wasn't because of the sex or looks. It could've been the little things like the way she pushes her hair back for no reason or the way she narrows her eyes at me when I made her mad. It could've been the way her voice sounds in the morning or how she laughs when I won't let go. God, I'm such a fucking sap. Pull it together!_

_Who am I kidding? I can't._

_Sonny had consumed every part of me. It wasn't even physical anymore. It was purely mental. She knew how to get to me and when she did, she changed every part of me. I wish I could've just… I don't know… had more time with her. I mean, I spent two years with Penelope and Sonny and I haven't even reached one year and she's leaving. We started going out July 12, 2011 and its June 24, 2012. It's not even a whole year. I mean, it's a year since we've met and all but not a year since she's been my girlfriend. I guess I wished that I would've known her earlier than I did._

_Honestly, everyone saw it. Everyone saw how much I loved her and how much I wanted her all the time. I didn't even care at some points. Grady would point it out every time I looked at Sonny before we were going out. He would say that I was hooked on this one girl. And I was. I definitely wouldn't have put up with her attitude and her mother and stuff if I didn't like her. It's that simple and it's not sugarcoated with candy. _

_Riding down to LAX at five thirty in the morning seemed to short. It was like there wasn't enough time to just feel her fingers in between mine. When we pulled into the Delta terminal parking lot, there was a painful, foreign ache in my heart. A lump started forming in my throat. It was so hard to swallow- like swallowing a pill dry. We walked into the terminal with her pulling one suitcase and my mother and I pulling the other. We let her check her bags in first before saying goodbye. It was the worst goodbye I've ever experienced._

"Be safe, sweetheart. Make sure you call when you land" _My mother, who was holding her ticket, hugged her first, tightly. Sonny chuckled lightly and nodded in my mother's embrace_

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for everything. I mean, you helped me a lot and I can't even imagine where I would be if you didn't let me stay with you"

"Its fine, Sonny" _My mother said back and released her. She chuckled once more before turning to my father_

"Mr. Cooper…" _She held out her hand for a handshake. He smiled faintly, refusing her hand and gave her a hug. She laughed quietly and hugged him back _"Thank you…"

"No problem…" _He mumbled _"Go show them what you're made of over there. I'm sure they'll be surprised at what you can do" _She beamed a smile and stepped out of his hug when he let go_

"Sonny… you're leaving" _Chloe pouted and held out her hands for a hug. Sonny snickered and hugged her tightly _"You're leaving me with these two crazy boys…"

"I'm sure you'll keep them in check" _She laughed with Chloe and shook her head _"Especially Seth, he might need a little more help"

"Haha" _Seth deadpanned and hugged her next. _"I'll miss your crazy, insulting ass"

"Aw… I knew you liked me" _She poked his side and exhaled. _"I'm gonna miss you, Seth" _I swallowed the lump in my throat finally as she pushed her hair back and faced me. It was the face I never wanted to see her make. The face of her eyes watering up automatically by just looking at me. I don't even know how to say goodbye _"I tried to figure out what to say to you but I can't…" _She croaked out _"…and me out of all people should be used to saying goodbye…"

"I…" _My head shook, what the hell am I supposed to say? I just pulled her into my arms and breathed deeply into the crook of her neck. She let out a trembled breath followed by a short sob _"Don't cry…" _I murmured_

"Sorry" _She giggled and balled her hands up in my shirt _"…More than you realize…"

"…I'm going to miss you" _I finished. I felt her smile onto my shoulder before leaning back and running her fingers through my short hair. I cupped her cheeks softly, savoring as much as I can get when I kissed her. I can't think about kissing anyone else or holding another girls hand. I grew so close to her that she's the only one I can see myself being with. In the midst of kissing her, I felt warm tears slid down her face. I wiped them away with my thumbs slowly. I broke the kiss even though I didn't want to. She gave a small smile and sobbed shortly. Those brown eyes that I've been looking at for the year and three months never looked so loving and soft _"I love you"

"I love you too" _Her hands wrapped around my wrists as she pecked my lips. I dropped my hands to my sides and watched her fix the strap of her carryon bag around her shoulder_

"You have your ticket…" _My mother said, handing it to her. We can't go past security _"Have a good time and pass your classes…"

"Okay…" _Sonny laughed and nodded her head while wiping underneath her eyes. _"Thank you… so much" _They all smiled but I clenched my jaw to prevent tears from flowing out of my eyes. It was one step away from me. She was walking away from me. Then it was another. After a few seconds she froze on her way to the security checkpoint. She just stood there for a few seconds. I watched her hand reach up to her face and drop back down to her side. Sonny's thinking herself out of it. I sucked it up and made my way over to her._

"Hey, hey, hey…" _I said softly as I walked around to her front. She had giant tears rolling down her cheeks that didn't stop _"Sonshine… why are you crying?" _I wiped her tears again and shook my head_

"You're letting me walk away from you" _She cried _"I _can't _let myself walk away from you" _She shook her head and looked away. It wasn't the fact of her walking away from me this time. She was scared _"I can't do it"

"You're not walking away from anything" _I stated _"I'll always be here and I'm just a phone call away. Anytime. It can be three in the morning and I'll answer without hesitation" _I explained. She only cried slightly harder and squeezed her eyes shut _"Sonny, please stop crying" _A warm tear rolled down my face _"Please, baby…"

"I can't…" _She sobbed- her cheeks damp and flushed. _"It's t-too hard to walk a-away this time. I'm used to you wrapping your arms around my waist and telling me to stop walking away. Once I go past security, I'm not going to hear that until Thanksgiving. I'm not… falling asleep in the same bed as you or getting in the shower without you harassing me" _She laughed in between a sob _"I can't"

"Sonny, I swear you're not walking away" _My voice was husky. One more time, I hugged her for as long as I could and felt another tear down my face. Chad Dylan Cooper… is crying. It's not the first time I cried over Sonny. I then pecked her lips repeatedly before leisurely kissing her temple and feeling her warm fingers on my neck. She nodded and closed her eyes _"Nothing isn't going to change my feelings about you, Sonny. I promise…"

"Yeah…" _She whispered and rested her forehead on my chest. I let her walk past me and gazed at her handing her bag and ticket to TSA. She waved after going through the metal detector and getting wanded. A hand came on my shoulder and massaged it softly. I looked next to me and saw Seth. He draped his arm around my shoulder before turning us around and walking back to my parents were. Thanksgiving needs to hurry the hell up_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I feel like shit. I feel like the shittiest person in the world. My boyfriend- I won't be seeing him for a couple of months. It literally felt like someone punched my heart and left me there to try to mend it myself. The six hour flight to New York and the twenty minute layover in JFK was the worst feeling ever. It seemed like JFK was the airport to go to if you were with your boyfriend or girlfriend. They were curled up in the seats waiting for their flight to be called. It made me think what it would've been like if he were with me. I definitely wouldn't be feeling as shitty as I am now. My cheeks had tear stains going down them and my hands were trembling. God, I didn't think it would be this bad. My flight is starting to board; it's an eighteen hour flight. _

_The whole time I was on the British Airways plane, first class- his parents upgraded my ticket, I was letting big fat tears roll down my face. It was too much to think about what I left in California. I thought leaving Florida was bad… California was ten times worse. Why, you might ask? Chad Dylan Cooper. My boyfriend. My long distance boyfriend._

_I don't know how Chad got it to happen but it's in me now. Some part of him will always linger in my mind no matter what I do. Chad was in my head, my heart, everything. Ugh, that sounds so cheesy but it's the truth. I think I completely changed. Not in appearance but in mental ways. I didn't think I was going to fall this hard. I mean, I didn't think I was going to fall for him at all. But I did and now I'm leaving him. I feel so stupid and foggy and confused. I should've just went to USC and not listened to what he said:_

"I want you to go to Oxford and do what you want. Don't stay here because of me. You won't be happy, Sonny, and I want you to be happy in a place _you _want to go to"

_Yeah, I go to Oxford, miles away from him and I'm not happy. I go to USC with him and give up Oxford, I'm still not happy. It was a lose-lose all around. Way to bring me joy. I don't know what it was about Chad. It could've been his looks but I realized it wasn't much of that. That was just a bonus. Besides him looking like perfection in every possible way, he shut me down completely. I mean, no guy… ever just told me to 'shut up' when I'm running off at the mouth. It was a different experience for me. I wasn't totally out of control and I wasn't dominating over anyone. It was right in the middle. Maybe it was the way his voice sounded in the morning. It was deep and husky until he was truly awake._

"Excuse me, Miss Monroe?" _One of the flight attendants patted my shoulder and smiled at me sincerely _"Are you okay? Is there a problem that we can help you with?"

"No… um" _I sniffled and wiped underneath my eyes _"I'm fine, thanks"

"If there's anything we can help you with please let us or me know?" _I nodded and watched her walk off. Then the tears came cascading down my face again._

_I wasn't going to see those vibrant blue eyes for five months until Thanksgiving. I'm such an idiot._

* * *

><p>"Can I help you with those?" <em>My roommate, Adriana asked about moving some of the things off my bed. She's from America also but she's from Brooklyn, New York. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes like I did but was an inch or two taller. She already had her side of the room set up before I did and since she chose the left, I'm stuck with the right. I shook my head, declining her offer and sat on the bed that the boxes that I sent over here weeks ago was sitting on<em>

"No, thanks" _I smiled_

"You look sad? Home sick already?"

"Nah, not home sick"

"Oh… you left someone behind" _She drawled out _"So did I…" _She sighed _"We have something in common. Well, we got paired up so we must have a lot in common but my only rule is keep the room clean and we'll have no problems"

"Same here. That goes for the bathroom too…"

"Of course"

"I'm gonna… a… make a phone call"

"I'm gonna go find out what the hell kind of people live in this house. I wouldn't want to live with a crazy" _She chuckled and left the room, closing the door on her way out. I dialed Chad's number and waited for the obnoxious trilling to end. If it was eleven at night over here then it was six in the morning over there. I knew he would be sleeping…_

"Hello?" _He answered like he wasn't sleeping at all. I breathed out heavily at the sound of his voice and laid back on the clear spot of my bed_

"Hey…"

"Hey, baby. How was your flight?"

"The flight was… long" _I could feel the lump in my throat start to come back. I only stopped crying for an hour, honestly _"But… yeah…"

"How's the dorm?"

"It's not really a dorm, it's a townhouse. It's very big, though. The guys are nice and the girls are even nicer. My roommate is nice but smiley" _I heard him laugh tiredly, almost seeing him smile in my head_

"Oh..."

"Yeah" _I cleared my throat and blinked out a tear that rolled into my hair_

"Please don't cry, Sonny…"

"I'm not" _I lied and wiped my face. I sighed again and shook my head _"I'm not…"

"Sonny, there's a house meeting downstairs. Whatever that is…" _Adriana peeked her head through the door _"So, move your ass"

"Alright, I'm coming" _I told her. _"I uh… I have to go" _I then said into the phone. It sucks that I can't talk to him longer but I prepared myself for it_

"Yeah, I heard" _He chuckled _"I miss you"

"I miss you too…"

"I'll talk to you later"

"Okay… bye" _Then the line went dead. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and sat up. This is my life now. My life for the next four years is in England. Don't get me wrong, I'm kind of excited but this moment right now is just a little bleak for me. In five months, I'll see Chad. Then a month after that I'll be going back for Christmas and New Years. Then it's school the rest of the year round. I got up and padded down the steps in my jeans, boots and black M.A.P. hoodie that read 'COOPER' on the back with the number '21' underneath it. I took a seat at the huge round dining room table next to Adriana, closing my eyes for a brief second. My phone vibrated in my hand, making me open my eyes and smirk at the sight of 'CHAD' going across the screen_

'**I love you' – CDC**

'**I love you too' – SM**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And finished! Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm so glad that you stuck with this story the entire way through. Thanks so much. I don't want to say my final 'thank you's' until I put up the epilogue so… review please and thank you. Epilogue coming soon…**

**Again! All the reviews… thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! This is the very last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and sticking with this. I'm glad that you liked and or loved it. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it and felt the emotions of the last chapter. I don't really have anything to say but thank you. Thank you for… everything. So… ENJOY!**

**EPILOUGE (four years later)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_As I stepped off the plane at JFK airport, it was all too familiar. The international travelers already taking pictures because JFK is so beautiful and they want to take in every moment of New York. Not really. Announcements being made over the intercom, TSA riding around keeping things in check. I threw my carry on over my shoulder and headed towards baggage claim. I graduated three weeks ago from Oxford third in my class. I was proud of it. My school managed to let me record a demo CD so when I come back here I can just go to labels answer if they want to sign me. I'm not going to California, there's nothing there for me. Chad lives in New York since he got drafted to the Yankees two days after he graduated. Damn, he has it made. Baseball is too easy for him. It's like his natural talent. _

_I grabbed all three of my bags and placed them on a luggage cart, pushing them out into a taxi line. Portlyn and Derek also live in New York. She had convinced him to stay with her. She left Craig after she realized that she liked Derek a whole lot more. Go figure. Daniel is still my very good friend and I talk to him almost every weekend. Taylor had a baby boy that she named Ryan. She and Michael are on good terms and also lived in New York. When one moves, everyone moves. The boxes from England was shipped over to my moms house in California where she found a single, free man. The address I was going to was Chad's parents house, I didn't know the address to his house so I might as well surprise him there. The taxi ride wasn't short but it wasn't long either. His parents lived in a massive house in long island. I paid the man and he helped me take my bags to the front steps. I rung the bell and immediately felt loved when four year old Ryan opened the door. _

"Auntie Sonny!" _He squealed and wrapped his arms around my legs. He only calls me "auntie" because Taylor thinks it's polite for a little kid that's well apart of the family to be called aunt. I laughed and bent down, kissing the top of his head_

"You got so big" _I smiled and ran my fingers through his golden hair _"What are you doing opening the door?" _I teased_

"I don't know" _He_ _laughed and tried to grab my suitcase_ "Are you staying for good this time?" _He barely moved my suitcase an inch._

"I think so" _I replaced my hand with his and pushed my suitcase in one at a time_

"What did I tell you about opening the door?" _I heard Mrs. Coopers voice come down the stairs. I smiled and waved_ "Sonny!" _She exclaimed, rushing to me and hugging me tightly. I chuckled and hugged her back_ "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks" _She let go of me and sized me up_

"You look great. How'd you celebrate your twenty first birthday?"

"I drank"

"Of course. You picked up on the accent, I see. It's very light though" _She drawled out and pointed to the kitchen_ "Seth, Taylor and Jack are in the kitchen" _I nodded and motioned to my bags._ "Don't worry about those, Chad will move them later"

"Where is your son anyway?"

"He went to the store do get some juice for the house. He should be back any minute. Come, come say hi to everyone" _She and I walked into the kitchen together. Taylor smiled at me before pulling me into a hug_

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" _I laughed and moved down the line to Mr. Cooper_ "Hey, Mr. Cooper" _I held my hand out but he's getting better with the hugs. He smiled when he let go and leaned on the counter_ "...last but not least..."

"Sonny!" _He exclaimed and pulled me into a hug._ "I haven't seen you in six months"

"Yeah, you're crushing me" _I squeezed out with a breathless laugh. He let go of me and a whole breath of air ran through me_ "How are you guys?"

"Nothing new" _Taylor said as Ryan ran through the kitchen and to the fridge_ "I mean, New York is... different. You look great" _She gestured to my fitted white short sleeve V-neck and blue jeans that went into my boots. Nothing about my body changed except my breasts. My body is still curvy but slim like it was in high school._

"Thanks..."

"How was graduation? It sucked that no one could make it but I'm sure you did great" _Jack stated. I nodded and leaned on the opposite counter_

"Yeah, third in my graduating class"

"Damn, there's someone smarter than you?" _Seth folded his arms and smirked_

"Were you sad?"

"No, not at all" _I narrowed my eyes at the silver band on Seth's ring finger. What? When did he get engaged?_ "You settled down?"

"I... might've"

"To who?"

"Who else, Sonny? Who have I've been seeing for years now?"

"Aw... you proposed to Chloe" _I badgered and slapped his chest_ "How sweet" _I pinched his cheeks and laughed_

"Yeah, yeah" _He_ _deadpanned with a smile_

"So where is she?"

"She is in California with her family for two weeks"

"And you- her _fiancé_- didn't go? Why not?"

"Her dad..." _He trailed off_

"Still" _I chuckled and pushed my hair back. Yeah, still a habit_ "But you're marrying her. Does he at least know that part?"

"No because Seth's stupid..." _His mother drawled out_

"Sounds like you need to grow a pair and stand up to him" _I said. He flipped me off and stayed quiet_

"I plan on telling him when I leave next week to meet her"

"Oh... and how did she plan on keeping her engagement a secret?"

"By not wearing the ring" _He scoffed out. The front door opened and then closed at the end of Seth's statement._

_My heart did a flip and my stomach twisted in a full knot. I'm in America for good and I haven't seen Chad in six months. Shit, I didn't realize how much I missed him. All the Coopers eyes were on me, which was awkward. Chad is more... protective if anything. I mean, despite the three inches he grew over time and the much more prominent jaw and muscles, he's like a guard over me. The first time I went back to California he said that I sounded depressed over the phone- which I wasn't- my voice was hoarse from singing so much and I was missing him. That's all. He had checked my wrists for any form of self harm. He doesn't like when I get sick and he's not there. He definitely doesn't like when my voice gets hoarse and he's not there. He's very... protective like I said._

_He walked into the kitchen and slowed to a stop. His eyes locking on me. I looked at him with a smirk. Those eyes, my favorite thing to look at. God, those eyes. He placed the bag on one of the counters and folded his arms. Those hands, that smile, just him in general. Fuck, I want him. I mean, I always want him but I want him touching me, kissing me. He made my heartbeat rapidly and my stomach release major butterflies_

"When did you get back?" _His deep voice ran through me, making me fight a smile. It became deeper over time and it definitely melted my panties _

"Today... obviously" _I spat of softly_ "Did you miss me, Cooper?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did. You. Miss. Me, Cooper?" _He still hated when I called him by his last name. He strode over to me and kissed my cheek before nuzzling my ear_

"Yes, I did and now say goodbye to the family because you are coming with me... pun intended" _He whispered. He took too steps back with my hand in his and started pulling me towards the door _"Bye, Sonny missed you guys. She might see you tomorrow" _Chad announced to his family. I looked back and shrugged_

"If she even gets a chance to put clothes on" _I heard Seth mumble and Taylor giggle. I glared at him before realizing he was right. Chad moved extremely fast. My bags were in his car within three minutes and he sped on the highway to his house. He lived in L.I. also but his house was much more extravagant. The Yankees must pay him well. I waited until he opened the door when my eyes lit up. Holy shit, this place is... amazing._

"How was your flight?"

"Boring" _Is he really going to ask me about my flight when I'm standing here ready for... him_

"That sucks..." _He chuckled_ "Well, I'm glad you're back" _I couldn't take it anymore. I watched him head toward one of the rooms on the first floor. What the hell? I headed toward him, walking behind him in the house. He turned around swiftly, pushing me against the wall by my hips and pressing his lips to mine_ "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Please..."

"I had something to show you but... I guess it'll have to wait" _He placed his lips over mine and swept me up off my feet bridal style. He carried me up the steps and placed me down on my feet before smirking._

"So…smug" _I teased lightly_

"It's definitely going to have to wait" _He murmured, while I pushed his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. He quirked an eyebrow before he lifted me by my hips and dropped me in the middle of the bed. Six whole months without sex is frustrating. When you're alone and have to resort to using your hand to get off, it isn't that satisfying. Even if Chad and I found the time to have phone sex, it still wasn't satisfying enough. Chad crawled over me and kissed me roughly, moving down to my neck and his hands finding their way into my ruined panties and slipping a finger inside my wet core_

"Oh…" _I moaned out. He practically tore off my shirt and tossed it to the floor carelessly. His hand trailed up my side and cupped my breast, massaging the mound through my bra. I dragged my nails down his bare back softly, stopping at his jeans. I fumbled with the silver button, finally getting it undone and kicking them down with my feet. I wrapped my hands around his member, stroking him evenly. He trembled out a breath before kissing my lips_

"Shit…" _He hissed in my mouth. I didn't stop even though he withdrew his fingers. Chad froze and pushed himself up fully on his hands. My jeans were pulled off at his movement along with my panties _"You're so damn beautiful…" _He growled, assaulting my neck with his mouth._

"God, just please…" _I groaned out, fisting his hair when he grinded his erection on my core. He reached over in his dark brown nightstand and pulled out a silver foil package. I waited for him to roll it on and get himself comfortable. The sheets were definitely a mess and we were tangled in them. He situated himself at my opening and kissed me again_

"Six months…"

"Six _long _months without you" _I panted as he ran the head of his member up and down my aching slit. He was doing it to tease me. He knows I don't like being teased at all. _"Chad…"

"Say it"

"You say it first" _I wrapped my legs around him and rolled us over so that I was straddling him. I was in control now _"I want to hear you say it"

"What do you want me to say?" _He breathed out huskily as I held his length into my hand and slowly started sliding down onto him. I bit my lip as he stretched me until I was all the way down _"Holy _shit_…" _He dropped his head on the pillow underneath him_

"You want me…" _I taunted, placing my hands on his chest to steady myself. God, he feels good. He lifted his hands and rested them on my ass _"Say it, Cooper. How bad… do you want me?"

"So fucking bad, baby. I'm losing my mind and I'm definitely going to make you say my name if you don't move" _He said in a strained moaned. I smirked and pushed my hair out of my face._

"That's not good enough" _I rolled my hips a little and listened to him groan. One of his hands lifted off my ass and came down with a smack. He just… spanked me. Surprisingly, I'm extremely turned on. He just went from amazing to fucking extraordinary. _

"Sonny… you have to move" _He bucked his hips, making me shriek from the sudden pleasure _"Move" _He demanded, sending lust filled tingles down my spine. I rolled my hips completely and shuddered from the feeling. I moved faster, pressing my hips into his harder. His hands moved to my waist as I rode him, my hands resting on his toned chest._

"Oh…" _I moaned softly, he dropped both his hands and moved them to my wrists. He pulled on them, making me fall on top of him; our bodies flush against each other. I grinded on his length faster, gritting my teeth together and squeezing my eyes shut. I listened to the sounds I'm making him make. It was a loud groan in my ear that made the knots in my stomach grow tighter. _"Chad..."

"Shit, Sonny…" _He grunted and matched my every thrust. I blindly found his lips and kissed him passionately. His fingers wove through my hair and rested there, keeping my mouth to his _"Fuck…" _He breathed onto my lips. I inwardly grinned and bounced on his lap lightly. He guided my movements by wrapping his arm around my waist. He filled me to the hilt, knowing how I felt at this moment._

"Ch-Chad" _I drawled out as I felt my release nearing. I grinded harder on top of him, dropping my head beside his and feeling his chest heave into mine as he breathed the same ragged breath I did. Unexpectedly, he flipped us over- without ever pulling out- and pounded into me. _"I… _Oh_…" _I laid under him with my legs wrapped around his waist; causing him to go deeper. He placed one hand on my side and the other holding himself up. _"Chad!" _I moaned out loudly. The knot was pulled apart instantly. I saw stars and sparks as I came hard around his member. I trembled underneath him, clutching his forearms. He still thrusted into me throughout my high, making it feel like I was never going to come down from it._

"Ah _fuck_… Sonny" _He grunted before slowing his movements and tensing up. He came hard into the rubber as my walls still squeezed around him. I slowly started coming back from oblivion, finding my proper breathing pattern. He soon calmed down after me. I breathed deeply and reached up to his face, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. He leaned down and kissing me lovingly, taking his time. I enjoyed the feeling on his lips on mine. It reminded me why I actually came back. He pulled back and grew a smile _"Welcome home…" _I smiled back and brought him down for another kiss._

* * *

><p><em>I'm in complete heaven. Chad... is... Chad. Chad is... my amazing, loving, boyfriend. My life is content and I don't want to be any place else but here. It wasn't the same when I would wake up in Oxford and not have his arms around me or not being forced out of bed. I didn't have that feeling on his hands on me when I woke up. <em>

"Sonny..." _I heard a murmur and moved my head. I didn't want to wake up, not yet. I wanted to lay here in his bed just because I was where I belonged. I knew the sun was peeling through his curtains and over my sheet covered body. A weight was on top of me and his arms wove under my back, pulling me up toward him. Despite me being naked from last night's rendezvous, I felt all tingly inside _"Baby..."

"Hm?"

"I have something to show you..." _He grazed his lips along my collarbone lightly before placing a kiss right above it._

"What is it?" _I reached up and rubbed his short blonde hair_

"Something"

"I just want to lay here... with you" _I felt him smile against my skin before actually hearing the chuckle._

"Trust me, I plan on doing that. I plan on making love to you for hours but I really want to show you" _He responded softly_ "Besides, there's breakfast downstairs"

"You made breakfast?"

"No, my nutritionist did" _Nutritionist?_

"Are you _that_ high maintenance that you have a nutritionist?" _I grinned and opened my eyes a little_

"No, he was sent to me by the Yankees fitness and health managers. Everyone of us has one"

"So, show me later. I'm sure it'll have the same effect on me"

"Nope, now" _He pulled me out of bed with him and held me close by my waist_ "I don't think I can ever get tired of waking you up in the morning"

"Hm, then you can do that every morning in plenty of... different ways"

"How about I wake you up... with a kiss..." _He kissed me slowly_ "...then let my hands slide down. Every. Single. Curve. Of your body..." _He trailed his hand that wasn't around my waist around my breasts, then my sides, stopping right above my mound_ "...followed by more of these..." _He kissed down to my neck, then making his way back up to my lips_ "...ending... here" _He dipped two fingers between my folds, making my nails press into his shoulder_

"I-I wouldn't mi- _fuck_" _I cried out softly as he thrusted his fingers inside me._

"Wouldn't mind what?" _He chuckled in my ear. I grinded against his hand, creating the friction I craved_ "You wouldn't mind me doing this?"

"Chad..." _I breathed out, dropping my head onto his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his neck_

"Then... I'll add with..." _He pressed his thumb down on my bundle of nerves lightly. My body arched into his and my heart raced. God, he's fucking amazing._

"_Oh_, don't stop" _I gritted my teeth as he backed us up until the back of my knees hit the bed. I fell back with him hovering over me._ "C-Chad..."

"What, baby?"

"I c-" _My walls milked his fingers tightly, making my hips rise off the bed and into his. I saw stars just off his fingers. What he does with all of him... is even better. I came down off my high and breathed through my nose. He smiled and kissed me shortly_

"Good morning, Sonshine"

"Good morning..." _I breathed out heavily and felt him pull his fingers out. He placed them in his mouth and sucked them clean before I kissed him again_

"Now come downstairs so I can show you..." _I nodded hazily before getting up after him and throwing on his shirt from yesterday. His shirtless torso and basketball shorts covered lower half kept my eyes locked. He's really fucking toned. We walked through the house and stopped in front of a large white door. We stared at it for a moment before I turned my eyes to him._

"What is it?"

"A door"

"No, shit" _I slapped his shoulder and crossed my arms_ "What's behind it?"

"Objects"

"Nothing is going to scare me or kill me, right?"

"No" _He scoffed out in a laugh_

"So wha-?"

"Why don't you go and find out?" _He kissed my temple before walking off in the direction of the kitchen, I guess. Whats behind door number one? I pushed open the door and turned on the light switch on the wall. Holy shit! I swore I was never going to see these again. All seven of my bikes, clean and painted lined in a row. My father's bikes were in front of me. How? When? I beamed a smile and fought back a squeal. He- Chad... He got my bikes back and kept them. I stepped into the garage and slowly made my way to them. I ghosted my hands over the seats and then over handle bars. He got my bikes back and kept them... for me. I forgot how the seats felt and how the handle bars were. I missed them entirely too much. My feet moved before I could comprehend where I was going. I saw Chad drinking a glass of orange juice at the table across from the kitchen. He placed the glass down, leaned back in his chair and smiled._

"W-When?"

"A week after you first left for Oxford"

"H-How?"

"We bought them back"

"Why?"

"They're yours and your fathers. I couldn't let you give that away" _I padded over to him and situated myself on his lap, crossing one leg over the other._

"Thank you..." _I exclaimed happily and hugged him tight_ "...so, so, so much" _I placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back_ "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Like when I first came back to California"

"I didn't want to tell you because… it counts as a graduation gift"

"Chad, thank you so much..." _I said. He nodded and draped his arms around my lower half _"The _best _gift ever" _I kissed his cheek again and exhaled_

"You're welcome..."

"Seriously... I can't believe you did that"

"It was for you. I'd do anything for you" _I got my bikes back. Well, Chad got my bikes back. All of them. I haven't ridden in four years. I hope I didn't forget how. I probably didn't, you never forget how to ride a bike._

"How should I... repay you?" _I said lowly_

"You can just stay here... with me"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The manager of the Yankees personally came to see me at USC and offered me a ten year contract with them. I couldn't refuse because my father said yes before I did. College, it was great. Despite the fact that I only saw Sonny... two months out of the year and she only would stay for four days. Nothing had died out with us. At all. The communication part of her being away was strong. We couldn't go three days without talking to each other and if we did the conversation would destroy our phone bills. I was happy she went for her. Even though I would lose my mind when she sounded sad. I didn't know if she was close to her last resort but she hadn't at all. Whenever her voice was hoarse I knew she was pushing herself to hard. I'm happy she's back for good. I feel like nothing is wrong in my life now. I can wake up with the one I love in my bed. _

_Sonny was sitting on my lap in front of the table. I never forgot how beautiful she was all the time and I never ever forgot how amazing it sounded when she moaned out my name. My name and no one else's. She came back from Oxford yesterday and all I could do is just imagine her in my bed; making us both realize how bad we missed each other. No one on the team understood why I wasn't dating anyone since I was twenty two but I couldn't. There was no one like Sonny, no one could ever compare. No one could compare to this sexy brunette sitting on my lap with my shirt and no underwear on underneath it._

"You can just stay here... with me" _I murmured on her smooth shoulder._

"I love you... so much"

"I love you too... more than you can imagine"

"Will do, Cooper" _She cupped my face and softly kissed me. I smirked at the sound of her calling me by my last name. No one does that but her. If they do call me by my last name it's 'Mr. Cooper'_

"But on the other hand..." _My fingers made a long path down her legs before going back up. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow._ "...whatever you choose is fine with me"

"What would you like, Mr. Cooper?"

"Hm… what would I like?"

"Mhm"

"I would like… you"

"You already _have _me"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly"

"Honestly…" _I stood up with her in my arms and placed her on her feet. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a deep red velvet square box and lowered down onto one knee. Yeah, I'm proposing to her. I thought about doing it for two years now. I just never found the right moment to do it. Now seems perfect. I never thought about being married to anyone when I was younger but Sonny changed everything about me. When I say everything... I mean every last thing. _

"C-Chad" _She stuttered out and pushed her hair back _"W-What?"

"Sonny Rae Monroe, my beautiful girlfriend of five years, you don't know how much you mean to me…"

"Oh my god…" _She breathed out lowly_

"…you're amazing in every way possible and I can't imagine life without you. I just want to spend it with you. Sonny, will you marry me?" _I opened the box and watched the expression on her face. She was chewing on her bottom lip and showing a small smile. I heard her exhale forcefully and giggle lightly, her smile growing into a full blown one. Her smile made me happy._

"Yeah… yes" _She squeaked out. I beamed a smile and took the ring out of the box. I slid it onto her left ring finger and stood up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her lips. She rested her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. Sonny Cooper, yeah, that sounds… amazing._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

(Seven Years Later)

"Baby, look... It's daddy's turn" _I pointed at the diamond from the seats that were literally right behind the padded walls. She jumped out of her seat next to mine and wore the kid's version of her father's jersey proudly._ _Our dirt bike loving, softball playing daughter. _

"Go, Daddy!" _She screamed all too loud for a four year old. Her dark brown locks and blue eyes had a little bit of both of us in her. He's just too happy that he has a daughter. He comes home to his "two favorite, beautiful girls every evening" He plays for the Yankees and I got signed to Hollywood records and I only work on Chad's off season so we can all be together and not travel around_ "Go, Uncle Grady!"

"Boo! Yankees suck!" _A group of men about three rows away from us screamed. They were obviously Red Sox fans. Sophia turned around and yelled at them _

"Shut up! That's my daddy's team and he's gonna kick your teams butt!" _Yeah, she was definitely my daughter. There was no denying that. Chad swung at the ball and it was out of the park. She and I both clapped happily and cheered him on. The crowd cheered at the home game because the Yankees were now_ _winning because of him. Sophia cheered loudly along as I pulled her up onto my hip. We both gave him his props as he stepped onto home. _

"He did it for you" _I played in her ear. He waved to us with a smile before going into the dugout. On the jumbo screen was 'Happy Birthday, Sophia Cooper' She read it aloud and waved when the screen changed to show her in my arms. She waved at the camera and blew a big kiss to it with both her hands. _

_Yeah, she's definitely her father's child._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy ENDING! And… finished. Did you like? I hope you liked it. I know… :(. It's over but my new story will be up tomorrow night because of final minute editing and revising. There's your happy ending. I thank you so much for the reviews and staying with this story and not giving up on it when I went on a week break and stuff. Thank you so, so, much. I love you all. Review! I love the long ones! Tell me what you thought! ****Believe me, it's going to be weird for me too. I can't say that I'm going home to update Cali Bad to my friends anymore. It's going to be so weird Lol. I hope you stick with me through 'Louder'**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
